A Change Between Us
by BrunoMarslover21
Summary: Margaret is left with a basket carrying a baby bird, with Mordecai's help. The two begin to get closer and closer. Will romance blossom or will a certain jealous girl get in the way. This is my first write up so please be gentle! I'd love to take requests. Pairings are. AxB, MMxS RxE MxM or MxC? Rated T for language, mild sexual content, and violence.
1. Meeting Brianna

**Alone:**

It was cold and dark, rain poured at the little bird, it was so cold it's mother couldn't calm it down. It whimpered making her smile, "There there little one" She kept walking then looked up, Mallard Park written in huge letters on a sign, "No, that's no place for you. You could be killed" She turned her head to the end of the street, a little place called The Coffee Shop. Carefully she walked towards the shop to see a red bird waitress cleaning up the place, she smiled, "That's her," She looked into the basket, holding her baby, "I found your new Mommy" She settled the basket down, shielding the infant from the rain with the white blankets, "I love you very much but…I think you'll be better off without knowing me. I'm dieing Sweetheart" She kissed her baby's forehead with a tear running down her cheek. She knocked frequently, getting Margaret's attention. Then running off.

Margaret opened the door to look down, seeing a basket, "What the…"? She moved the blanket to see a infant baby bird. With bright red feathers. A smile went on her face, "There…there, don't cry" The tiny bird whimpered. She scooped it up in her wings, "I got ya" She sat it in a highchair and looked at it He or she was a robin, with a black comma and green eyes. She stared at it. "I guess…I'm stuck with you for a bit" She smiled a little before lifting the baby up, "Judging by your outfit, you're a girl…? I think"? She saw a pink shirt with ducks on it.

She picked up her phone and flipped through her contacts, finding one, "Hey Mordecai, would you mind coming down to the Coffee Shop"? She looked at the baby bird in her wing, "It's kind of important"

He opened the door to see Margaret holding a baby bird, "Are you babysitting or something"? He looked at the bird, she shook her head, "Then who's this"?

Margaret cleared her throat, "I think her mother abandoned her…"

The blue jay looked at the bird, "It's a girl? Well…what did you want to call me"?

She blushed, if he found out her true feelings, he'd probably never speak to her again, she looked at the baby, "Well, I was kinda hoping, you'd come over to my place and help me with this baby.."? He looked at her, "Cause, of the baby ducks"?

Mordecai wanted to seize the opportunity to go over, "Yea, I'd love to…help"

The cardinal heard a whimper, they looked at the girl, "So…did you name her"?

Margaret shrugged, "I was thinking, Brianna? Is that a little weird"?

He smiled, "It…it suits her, hey Brianna, I'm your uncle Mordo"

Brianna looked at him with a smile, she giggled making the blue jay's smile grow. Margaret smiled, "I think she likes you" She handed the baby over, "You hold her"

He paused, Brianna wasn't that bad, she seemed to take a liking to Mordecai, "So is she gonna call you Mama? Or Margaret or what"?

The cardinal shrugged, "I'll let her decide, though I'm thinking I'm too young to be called Mama…but I really hope I get called Maggie"

Mordecai adjusted Brianna, her green eyes met his, "Hey…hey look at you"

Brianna cooed making Margaret realize, "Holy crap! I need baby things! H-how the h-Relax! I got this" The blue jay chuckled. "Benson and Audrey have some baby stuff from when they had Brad" The smile went off his face. Brad. The annoying human kid that always pulled Mordecai's tail feathers off. "I'll call him" He handed Brianna over to Margaret, then pulled out his phone.

Margaret cradled the tiny robin, sticking her fingers in her mouth, "Shh…no" She took the baby's fingers out of her mouth, "I'll get you a pacifier alright"

Brianna made a weird noise then started to cry, Mordecai hung up and ran to the cardinal, "What happened?! Why is she crying"?!

Margaret sat the baby bird down and shrugged, sacredly. She'd never baby-sat a infant. They stared at each other then raced around the shop to find something to calm her down. He turned and saw a radio, quickly turning it on to Taylor Swift's I knew you were trouble. Brianna's crying stopped and she calmed down. Smiling at the music. Margaret wiped the sweat off her forehead, "Thanks"! She let out a sigh of relief. They looked at the infant, she rolled over on her belly and started to crawl

Mordecai looked at her, "We should probably take her to a hospital to see how old she is…" Margaret nodded in agreement. Picking up the baby and heading out.

They walked towards the cardinal's car to see Brianna had nowhere to sit, "Huh"!

Margaret snapped her fingers, "You drive, and I'll sit in the back with her in my lap" He nodded heading towards the front.

**The hospital:**

They got a room very slowly. As if everyone in town needed a emergency. Margaret saw that Brianna was still awake and curious about the room, she rubbed her eyes, "What time*yawn*is it"? She checked the door for the doctor.

Another yawn was replied from Mordecai, "Almost midnight…"

Brianna picked up the paper she was sitting on and let out a squeal, informing everyone that she had something in her hand. Margaret rubbed her temples, "That's great Bri, but calm down alright"?

Finally a doctor came in with a smile, "Hello, I'm Dr. Ritz. What's the problem"?

Margaret stood up, "This is a orphan and I took her in and…I don't know anything about her? Her age or anything, I was wondering if you could figure it out"

Dr. Ritz smiled at the baby bird, "Hello Sweetheart, I'm Dr. Ritz"

Brianna cooed at him, he looked at the couple, "I'll run a few tests on her and see what we can pick up…sound good"? They nodded making him smile.


	2. First Night Home

**I'm back! Thanks for giving me feedback!**

Running the tests seemed to take longer then expected. Mordecai checked his phone again, yawning, "How long will it take? We just need to know her age"!

Margaret rubbed her eyes with little hyper Brianna in her lap, "What*yawn*time is it now"? Brianna blinked her eyes and cooed.

The blue jay let out a long, loud yawn, "It's two in the morning"! Brianna giggled at his yawning then blinked her eyes again making him smile, "Ya know Bri, Uncle Mordo's getting a little tired…go to sleep"

Brianna waved her wings around then looked at Margaret, "Go to sleep Bri…" She ran her fingers through the little robin's red hair, drawing a deep yawn.

Mordecai fought the sleepiness to see Dr. Ritz come through the door.

He cleared his throat, "Well, we found out that Brianna's mother died an hour ago" The couple's jaws dropped, "Yes, of cancer. Before she died, she had a medical record of Brianna, there wasn't a name on the birth certificate so just call her Brianna but we did get her birthday and age"

Margaret nodded, "So what's her age Doc…"?

Doctor Ritz looked at his clipboard, "She's six months old. Born on October 8th"

The cardinal took in the information then looked at the doctor, "Do you have any medical things we should know about Brianna before we take her home"?

Dr. Ritz flipped through his papers, "She's a healthy baby…now, let's get you two home with your new baby…" He signed a few papers then sent them out.

They walked out of the hospital with a wide awake Brianna, "Man, I'm so tired.."

Margaret looked at him, "You're still crashing over at my apartment right"?

He nodded, taking Brianna into his wings, it was her turn to drive and his turn to hold her in his lap.

**Margaret's apartment:**

She turned the key into the door, flicking on the light to expose her living room. Brianna's eyes lit up. Margaret took the baby into her wings, "Alright…I think the baby will crash in the spare room and you can have the couch…is that ok"?

The blue jay looked at the white door that had her bedroom hidden behind it, all the dreams he had of going in there with her were discarded due to the baby being there first, the baby was going to be in her room before he was. "Yea, totally cool"

Margaret walked into her kitchen, "I know you've been in my house before but…this is where you can get snacks if you're hungry, I don't really mind ok" She turned to him then pointed towards the hall, "You know where everything is"?

He nodded, "Yea…Rigby kinda did a little tour when we watered your plants"

The cardinal's eyes met his, "You guys didn't go in my bedroom did you"?

Mordecai shook his head, "No! No! I-we…Rigby was snooping around…"

She rolled her eyes, "Sometimes he's so immature…I'm sorry"

He nodded, "Oh no worries! I'm with you on that one. He's very immature"

Their eyes met again, they smiled until Brianna whimpered, she looked at him, turning slightly redder then normal, "Alright…I'm gonna put her down now"

Mordecai opened the spare room door for her and flicked on the lights. To expose a queen size bed with green blankets and black and yellow different colored pillowcases, obviously the bed was put together with spare things. Above the bed-frame was a tiny window, along with green curtains. A dresser was hidden on the right side of the room, while Margaret was laying Brianna down, he opened it to see clothes, he closed quickly. Praying that he didn't see Eileen's underwear. She turned, "That's Eileen's by the way Mr. Nosey" She giggled making him laugh.

She laid the baby down on the bed, "Alright let's get you comfy" She made a little wall out of blankets to help the baby from falling off the bed. "Goodnight Bri" Mordecai ruffled up her head-feathers making her giggle then slowly close her eyes, Margaret leaned over and kissed his cheek, "Thanks for helping me with her" She walked into her bedroom. Closing the door. Then went into her bathroom to get dressed for bed. Mordecai walked towards the couch to see blankets and pillows set up for him, he threw a pillow at one end of the couch and turned on a lamp so he could see what he was doing. He laid down on the couch to feel the soft cushions. He let out a sigh, then pulled the spare blankets onto himself and turned off the light, turning on the TV that was in front of the couch.

Mordecai turned in his sleep to hear a cry. He sat up, rubbing his eyes then checking the alarm clock to see it was 4:15 am. He threw himself out of couch to walk in front of Margaret's bedroom door, he knocked, "Margaret…Brianna's crying" There wasn't a answer making him knock again, "The baby's crying Margaret…" He kept knocking until she opened the door, narrowing her eyes with bags underneath them, "She's crying, I didn't know if you heard" He pointed making her glare at him then pushed past him.

She opened the door to see Brianna crying holding the blanket in her mouth, she lifted the baby up in her wings, "Shh, I know…I know" Margaret cradled her then turned to the blue jay. "Can you do something for me"? He nodded, the cardinal pointed into the living room, "Can you please get my phone? It's on the counter"

Mordecai wasted no time, he fetched the phone and gave it to her, "Shh…here" She played a message making Brianna's cries stop.

_Hangin with Margaret just feel so good like I knew it would._

_Laughin together and havin a blast! Oh I hope it lasts forever_

_I can't believe how hot she is makes my insides feel like knotted twists_

_A pretty face and those long, long legs. _

_Well I hope someday we're more then just friends._

_Oh Margaret. Oh Margaret. _

_Do you remember last night when our hands touch we were laughin and such and-*click*_

Margaret looked at her phone, "I thought I had the had the whole message" Brianna blinked her eyes to the music, "Sorry Bri, I don't have the whole song" The little robin's hands reached up and pulled the phone into her wings, "Don't eat my phone…" Brianna pressed a button then giggled. Margaret smiled at her, "Shh"

Mordecai sat on the bed to see Brianna's eyes were slowly lowering, "Sleepy"

As much as her little eyes fought, they lost. Brianna's eyes were closed and she was sleeping. Margaret smiled at the little baby in her wings, "She's so cute"

Their hands touched making her blush, Mordecai pulled his away making her hide her sadness, she lowered the baby back in her bed and walked past Mordecai, mumbling, "Night" She closed her bedroom door.

Mordecai turned off the light as he headed out of the room, "I'm an idiot"! He sat on the couch then fully laid back down.

******Aw! Is Mordo screwin up again? LOL I'll update on weekends frequently but during weekdays I'm not sure -_- Well see ya!**


	3. Meeting and coming

**Omg! I have to say this is very nice of you all to read my story. I'm so happy! I watched Saturday Night Live tonight and I loved Adam Levine. He's a sexy beast. But can't beat Bruno Mars (in my ****opinion) Thank you all for your wonderful comments, I tried and if it's still not what you requested please message me and give me a example.**

**Bruno Mars: Hey Sweetpea, wasting time**

**Adam Levine: Let's get this show on the rode.**

**Me: Alright here we go!**

**The next morning:**

Mordecai woke up to hear Brianna cooing, before he could see where, the sunlight hit him in the face. He glared as he covered his eyes. He moved his hand to hide his face from the light to see the little robin crawling around in the living room. She stopped and picked something off the ground, placing it in her mouth, Mordecai jumped off the couch and ran to the baby, "No! Bri! Bad! No"! He took it out of her mouth to see it was a staple. He gulped then looked at her, "You don't eat stuff off the floor, understand"? Brianna blinked her eyes then giggled. The blue jay rolled his eyes, "Of course! You can't even understand me…" He lifted her into his wings then knocked on Margaret's bedroom door, there wasn't a answer, he turned the knob to feel it open. He looked at Brianna then opened the door, "Hey Margaret…"? He stepped in, looking around her bedroom, a big bed with black and blue plaid covers and matching pillows, he headed towards her bathroom but then felt a little ashamed, "She told me never to go in her room.." He looked down at the baby, "Alright…let's not go in her room" He closed the door. Then backed up. He sat Brianna down on the floor then looked around her kitchen. There wasn't much breakfast stuff, no cereal, Mordecai's eyes widened, "How can she not have cereal? She's crazy" He chuckled to himself, "But still really cute" He continued to search but found nothing. He turned to see Brianna was sitting up and staring at him, "Well…how bout I take you to the Coffee Shop"? Brianna smiled at him making his smile grow, "I'll take that as a yes" He scooped her up and headed out.

Mordecai walked her towards the shop, "Alright…we'll eat then I have to go to work, probably explaining to my boss why I have you" He opened the door to see Margaret and Eileen talking, they looked up. "Hey gals…" He sat Brianna in a highchair. The girl duo headed towards him.

The mole peeped, "So you just found the baby in a basket last night"?

Margaret nodded, giving a bottle to Mordecai, "What's this"? He asked.

She replied, "It's formula for Bri. I was able to run by the baby store before work" Turning to Eileen then Mordecai, "I think I need to make her a room. You two wanna help with that"? She requested Eileen and Mordecai.

He nodded as he handed the baby her breakfast, "I really just wanna spend a lot of time with you and Bri" He looked at Brianna, "Would you like Uncle Mordo and Mama to make you a room"? His voice turned into a coo.

The girls giggled, Eileen raised a eyebrow to him, "She's gonna call you Uncle Mordo"? The blue jay shrugged. He didn't care.

Margaret smiled at him, "I told I didn't wanna be called Mama! I'm only 23"

Brianna carefully titled her head back, drinking the bottle by herself making Mordecai and Margaret turn to her, "Oh wow! She's very smart"! Margaret gasped.

The blue jay smiled, "C'mon, what's so bad about being called Mama"?

Margaret stared into his eyes, "Well…I'm too young" The cardinal honestly hated the thought of being judged if people thought Brianna was Margaret's daughter.

A blush went on her face as she looked into his eyes, Mordecai's gaze didn't leave her eyes, "Hey, Margaret I was thinking…" She smiled at him, "Well…maybe Brianna could get a-Mordecai! Mordo buddy"! A familiar voice spoke.

The blue jay groaned, he was so close now a certain raccoon barged in. Brianna started finishing her breakfast while seeing a raccoon running up to her Uncle Mordo. "Dude! Dude I…who's that" He pointed at Brianna.

Margaret smiled, "Oh that's Brianna," She turned to him, "I found her last night"

Eileen stared at the raccoon with a dreamy sigh, "Hey Rigby" She blushed. "What do you think about the baby"?

Rigby looked at her then Brianna, "Well…I don't know, what does she do"? Everyone switched confused looks. Rigby looked at them, "She looks kinda cute"

Brianna smiled at the raccoon while still drinking her formula. Rigby climbed up a stool to be face to face with her, Mordecai scooted the stool back a bit, "Easy"

Rigby glared, "Quit it! Quit treating me like a dog"! He looked at Brianna.

Mordecai shook his head, "No Dude! I know this from babysitting Brad! Back up or else-" He was cut off, Brianna did exactly what Brad had done to Mordecai millions of times when Benson would order him to feed his son. Spat out the formula on the person in front of them. Brianna stared at the raccoon, now covered in a mixture of formula and spit up she let out a happy yell, "She'll puke…"

Rigby gave his pal a cold stare with puke dripping from his hair while Eileen jumped into action to help her crush, "I'll get a washcloth for you Rigby!"!

She raced off leaving Margaret to pick up the little robin, "Sorry Rigby"

The mole ran back, nearly falling to ground, "Here Rigby"! He washed his face.

Mordecai gently kicked the stool, giving his friend a heads up, the raccoon groaned, "Thanks for the washcloth" He growled. He always hated his best friend's reminders. "I have something to tell you! It's important"!

Mordecai rolled his eyes, "If it's about Strong Johns, I swear to-It's not"! Rigby interrupted, "It's…it's Benson" He spoke, "Benson has been looking for you…honestly he's pissed because you're not there"

The blue jay's eyes widened, "H-he h-has? Oh man"

Rigby pointed at the baby, "You probably have to explain Brianna to him" Brianna reached for the blue jay making him take her in his wings.

The blue jay sighed, "Fine…so, how'd be better taking Bri to work"?

Margaret patted the robin's head, "I think, she likes you more"

He nodded, giving her a small hug with one wing, "I'll see ya after work"?

She smiled, "If you wanna spend the night again"? She winked making his blush grow.

Mordecai nodded, "Y-yea, I'd loved to" He couldn't control his blushing, "h-how long do you think I should stay over for"?

She smiled, "I don't really mind you staying over. Would you mind staying over for a few days? Just helping me with the baby? Or is that a little too much"?

Mordecai smiled, "I…I love to stay" He realized how that sounded, "I meant, love to stay and help with Bri" He looked at the little robin, "Right Bri"?

The duo then said their goodbyes and walked to the Park, Brianna looked at Mordecai then the raccoon, "That's your other uncle, Uncle Rigby"

Rigby looked at the little robin, "Who picked her name? Brianna? Sounds lame"

Mordecai glared at the raccoon, "Margaret thought of it! And it sounds cool"

The raccoon rolled his eyes, "It sounds L-A-M-E! Lame"

A glare was exchanged, "Whatever man! When Eileen calls you and tells you, she found a baby in a basket…you can name it whatever you want"

The duo shortly saw Benson having a park meeting, he turned and grew a throbbing vein in his glass head as he saw the blue jay walking up, he narrowed his eyes, "There you are! You know how long I've been looking for you"!

Muscleman laughed, "Ooh! Mordecai's gonna be in big trouble"!

The blue jay apologized, "Sorry Benson…and-Hold up! Who's that"!? Mordecai looked down and saw he was pointing at Brianna, "Uh…it's a orphan Margaret and I took in, her name's Brianna and she's eight months old"

Benson's eyes went to the little bird, "So…will she be a permanent thing in your life"? He looked up, "Like, will she be like Margaret's kid or something"

The blue jay shrugged, "I think so…" Brianna giggled as she saw the park crew.

Benson turned to the crew, "Everybody, this is Mordecai's daughter, Brianna. Margaret and Mordecai have adopted her and I assume we'll be seeing a lot of Brianna around the park from now on" He spoke then stood by.

Thomas looked at the baby bird as he stood up, "Hi Brianna, I'm Thomas"

Skips and Pops got behind Thomas just to get a look at the baby bird, Skips smiled at her, "She's smart…" His eyes narrowed then he looked at Mordecai, "Yep" He skipped away making Brianna blink her eyes in confusion.

Mordecai chuckled, "Don't worry, you'll get used to Skips in a couple of days"

Rigby elbowed his pal, "Heh, he might even save her a few times before she's one"

The duo shared a laugh as Pops smiled at the baby, "Hello there dear" He reached into his pocket and handed the baby a butterscotch ripple, "Spend it wisely"!

Brianna stuck the candy in her mouth, giggling. Mordecai and Rigby sat on the steps while Benson gave out the jobs. Brianna sat in his lap, enjoying her candy.

After the jobs were passed out, Mordecai needed somewhere to put Brianna, "Hey Benson, where can I put her while I'm working"?

The gumball machine waved him inside the house, "I still have a playpen from when Brad was about her age, she can play with his old toys" They walked inside to see the boy playing with a soldier that was stabbing a stuffed animal.

The black haired boy looked up to see the blue jay, a grin went on his face, honestly Mordecai was a little scared of the four year old for Brianna's sake. Benson pointed at the playpen, then turned to his son, "Now, Brad, this is Mordecai's daughter Brianna. I want you to play nice with her" Mordecai sat the little robin in the playpen, she sat up to see him, "I'll be gone until five, but I'll take a few breaks to see you alright"? He smiled at her then turned to leave.

Benson kissed his son's forehead, "Ok Brad! Now be nice"

The little robin whimpered, as she watched the blue jay walked out. She turned to see a stuffed rabbit and picked it up. She turned to see Brad staring at her, "When did Mordecai have you"? Brianna looked at him then the rabbit, "Hey! Momma said it's rude when kids don't talk to other kids" Brad glared at her. Brianna played with the stuffed animal, Brad glared as he walked around the playpen.

Mordecai started cleaning the fountain while the raccoon was buzzing him with questions, "So Margaret's single…" Mordecai stopped cleaning the fountain, "And you're single.." The blue jay turned with a glare, "Did anything happen last-NO"!

Rigby snickered, "You were at her house! Did you sleep in her room"?

The blue jay was getting tired of his friend's stupid questions, "No I didn't"!

A smirk grew on Rigby's lips, "C'mon Mordo, there's gotta be some detail to your night…did you mess it up?! Did you spit on her? Or drop the baby"?

Mordecai rolled his eyes, "I'll give you five seconds to shut up! Let's clean up already! I wanna get to Brianna…before-Hey Mordecai" He looked up to see her, his jaw dropped, "Oh no…"

CJ ran up to him. She looked different. Her hair was down but still curly. With a different tank top and shorts. She smiled at him, "Mordecai"! She smiled as she wrapped her arms around him. He paused to realize what he was doing.

He untangled himself from her hug, "CJ! W-what are you doing here"!?

She smiled, "I wanted to get back together with you…I was thinking that we had a nice relationship and…I just want to go back to that"

Mordecai awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, "Look CJ…I have to tell you something" He looked away, desperate not to meet her eyes, "I-I have a daughter"

CJ's eyes widened, "How? How could you have a daughter? It's been a few months"! Mordecai flinched, protecting himself from her tornado. Oddly, she did nothing, "Listen, ever since we broke up…I've been taking anger management"

Rigby snickered, "Guess your freak out's have been making Mordecai a wimp"

The blue jay glared at him then turned to CJ, "Listen, I think you're a nice girl and all but…well, Margaret and I have been-You're seeing Margaret? That waitress"?!

Mordecai gulped, then slowly shook his head, "No! No…we've been hanging out a lot but nothing really…? Connected"?

CJ smiled, "So you're saying you and Margaret aren't a couple"?

He slowly nodded again, he really didn't want crap from Benson if CJ destroyed the park. "Then…what about the arcade at six tonight"?

Mordecai paused then nodded, "I-I loved to.." She smiled as she hugged him again.

She pulled away, "I can't wait"! She walked off making Mordecai start to panic.

"I! I'm going on a date with CJ!? Margaret's so gonna kill me?! She will I know it"! He raced around in circles frantically freaking out, "Oh no! Oh no"!

Rigby rolled his eyes, "Dude! Chill out! Margaret's never gonna know…if you don't tell her" Mordecai stopped freaking out, "Just don't tell her, just tell her you're hanging out with me…she'll never know. It's not like she'll visit you"

Mordecai looked at Rigby, "No! Dude I can't! Margaret and Eileen were going to make Brianna's room, I sorta wanna be there"

Rigby rolled his eyes again, "Relax! Just tell Margaret that you accidentally made plans with the guys and she'll take your word for it! Then…go out with CJ then as soon as the date's over go back to Margaret" Rigby smiled, "It's as easy as that"

Mordecai nodded, "Alright…but do you think I'll pull it off"?

Rigby smiled, "Of course Bro! Just don't get caught and you're all set"

The blue jay nodded as they got back to work.

**Omg. CJ and Mordecai's date! OH boy! What if things heat up or what if...Margaret finds out? What did Brad do to Brianna while Mordo was at work? I hope I did ok on this. I'll put another chapter on...later today! Or might get caught up watching Adam Levine or Bruno Mars SNL LOL! I'd love to get some ideas for this. I am really running low! Thanks so much! And Live from New York! It's Saturday Night!**


	4. A date of regret

**K I'm back and I know it! I really love all you guys who are liking my story, the reason there's more Margaret is because she's my second favorite character. Mordecai's my first. And for some reason. I love Thomas. IDK. Anyway. Here's the story**

"I'm surprised you called Mordecai instead of me" Eileen questioned as they cleaned the tables.

Margaret nodded, "Well…remember when Mordecai and Rigby were taking care of those baby ducks"? Eileen nodded, "That's what popped into my head when I first found Brianna. And even though you're great with kids but I just thought of him first" She looked up for the manager and took a seat on the stool, Eileen joined

The mole smirked, "Margaret, this crush is getting pretty obvious now! Just tell him" Eileen saw the once calm and cool Margaret, now nervous and scared.

Margaret shook her head, "No way in hell! He'll think I'm a weirdo! I called him up to help me with a baby! He'll think I planned Brianna just to be with him"

The mole sighed, "C'mon Margaret! What do I have to do to prove he likes you"

Margaret shrugged, "Maybe a confession tape Sherlock" She chuckled making fun at Eileen's favorite show.

The manager called, "Ms. Haddad! There's a table" He told her.

She looked up, "Sorry! I'll get right on it"! She headed off the table.

Eileen smirked, "Fine! A confession tape you'll get"! She hopped down to get to work.

Mordecai and Rigby opened the door to see Brianna napping in the playpen, the blue jay smiled as he walked towards her, "Aw…isn't she cute" Little Brianna was sleeping on her side with the stuffed animal in a grip underneath a baby blue blanket. He wanted to lift the blanket but, she was sleeping. Maybe she'd be less cranky if he let her sleep, he kissed her hair.

The duo sat on the couch to enjoy some videogames until Brad smiled at the blue jay, "Hi Mordy-pie"! Mordecai looked at him, "Brianna and I played a game"

He looked at the kid, "Oh cool…what game did you play"?

The little boy's grin never faltered, "She wouldn't talk and it was rude"

Mordecai's eyes widened. Brad was probably a sick little kid. He looked at Brianna napping, "Brad…what did you do"!? He walked towards the playpen to get a better look, Brad was trying to hold in his giggles.

Rigby jumped off the couch, "Is she ok"? He turned to Brad, "What did you do"?

The blue jay thought of the worst, "_He suffocated her! He strangled her! He did something to her! Oh no!_" He lifted the blanket to see she was only in a diaper, Brad had taken her clothes, she blinked her eyes open and smiled at Mordecai, reaching for him, "Hey…" He lifted her up and looked at Brad, "Tell me where her clothes are"!

Brad just giggled, "I can't tell you…it's a game"

Mordecai narrowed his eyes, "Tell me right now or I'll tell your dad"!

The little boy smiled, "I can't tell you! If you tell Daddy, her pajamas are gone"

Rigby glared, "Listen you brat! Tell Mordecai where you hid Brianna's clothes"!

Brad simply shook his head, "It's game Re-re! You have to find them"

The raccoon looked up at his pal, "Dude! I'd be happy to help my bro but I can't get through this kid! If only he was Don then this'd be easy"

Mordecai looked at Brianna then Brad, "Brad! Tell me now"!

Brad smirked, "Hot and cold"! He laughed, "Now play or Brianna will be naked"

The blue jay glared at him, "Alright"! He took a step towards the TV, Rigby following, they waited. Brad didn't say a single word, they took a step away from the TV making the boy squeak, "Frozen" Cold.

Mordecai looked at Brianna then took a step, "Rigby! It's five-thirty! I have to drop Brianna off! CJ will be here soon"!

Rigby nodded, "C'mon Brad! Let's speed up this game and I'll get you ice cream"

The little boy's eyes widened. "Really?! Ok! Go outside"!

Mordecai and Rigby headed outside to look around, still no sign of her clothes. The blue jay was about to lose it. He had to get Brianna back home to Margaret before CJ came to the park for them to hang out. He glared at the little boy, "I'll give you-Mordecai! There they are"! Rigby pointed up in a tree. They looked up to see Brianna's onesie was dangling on a branch, three feet about their heads, "Alright kid…get it down" Rigby instructed.

Brad shook his head, "I didn't climb up there! I threw it…and I can't reach"

Mordecai face-palmed, "How do we get up there"!? He glared.

Rigby snapped his fingers, "Don't worry Bro! I'll just get a cart to climb up there" He raced off while Mordecai looked at the onesie, "Sorry bout your clothes Bri"

Brad giggled making the blue jay glare, "If you were my boss's kid I'd kill you"!

Eileen smiled as she hid behind the tree, holding her phone, "Alright…just get him to confess" She stuffed her phone in her shirt and walked up, "Hey Mordecai"!

He turned, "Hey Eileen, what's up"?

The mole smiled, "Oh nothing much…I was just wanting to talk to you"Mordecai's expression switched to puzzle, "Yea…sure, what is it"?

Eileen coughed, bowing her head. In a quick motion she clicked the phone's recording system on, then moved her head, "I have a question about Margaret"

Mordecai shrugged, "Shoot…"

The mole smiled, "Do you still have a crush on Margaret"?

A blush grew on his cheeks, "I'm-" He was cut off by a golf cart engine, "Rigby"!

Eileen glared, "Rigby"! Rigby saw the mole was standing there, he parked the cart.

Hopping out to greet her, "Sup Eileen"! He pointed up in the tree to the clothes.

The mole looked at him, "Is that Brianna's clothes"? They all replied with a nod.

Mordecai gently handed Brianna over to Eileen and started climbing up the cart, getting on the roof and reaching for the outfit. He looked down, Rigby didn't park the cart close enough to the tree, he reached up to be a inch away from the outfit. He scowled and extended his hand but still nothing, he glared. Getting down on his knee, launching his foot at the very edge of the roof, stretching as far as he could still no success. Eileen didn't like the looks of him being up by a tree, "Be careful"

Mordecai glared as he couldn't reach the outfit, he looked down at the ground then back up, "Screw it" He launched himself off the roof, grabbing the outfit and falling to the ground. Face first.

Eileen gasped then rubbed his back, "Mordecai! Are you alright"!?

Rigby looked at his pal, "C'mon Mordo! Shake it off" His voice was shaking.

Mordecai lifted his head to turn to Brad, "I'm so gonna-" Brad ran off, giggling.

The blue jay dusted himself off to see Brianna cooing at him, "Hey I got your clothes back"! He lifted her up and laid her down in the golf cart, "Alright here we go" He hesitated a little but managed to get her in the outfit. Brianna cooed making him lift her up, "Let's get back home to Mama…"

The little bell chimed making Margaret look up, "Hey"! She greeted them, she took little Brianna into her wings, "How was she"? She asked as she sat the baby in a highchair.

Mordecai shrugged, "Brad and Brianna played, I worked same old same old"

The cardinal smiled, "That's great…so, are you still coming over to help with Brianna's room"?

He stammered a little, "Well…uh…Margaret, I…uh" He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "I…I sorta got into doing something for Benson…"

Her smile fell, "Oh…" She blinked then looked at Brianna, looking for attention.

Mordecai reached over and touched her hand making her turn to meet his eyes, "I, I'll be over around eight alright…I promise" Their hands were still touching.

Rigby and Eileen shot each other smirks, "Let's not ruin the moment" Eileen suggested, "Follow me" She took his hand and they snuck out to the kitchen, watching them.

Mordecai moved his hand from hers only to wrap his fingers around hers, still staring in her eyes, "Margaret, I've meaning to say this…uh…I" He didn't want to lose the moment's preciousness, "I…I was wondering if you wanted to.."

Rigby was silently urging his buddy, "Don't screw this up! C'mon dude"!

Margaret smiled at him, "If I wanted to…" She blinked, "What is it"?

Mordecai knew if he screw this up, he'd beat himself up all night while laying on her couch, "Wanted to…go to the m-movies? O-or something"!?

Margaret's eyes widened as a smile grew, "Ya, I'd love too…but next week I can't, I have to go to my classes. I have exams all next week"

The blue jay ran his fingers through his hair, "Yea…"

Margaret looked down, "Well, I'm free Thursday, maybe Rigby and Eileen could watch Brianna or something"?

He nodded, "Yea, so how bout seven on Thursday"?

She smiled, "I'd love nothing more" She leaned over and kissed his cheek. Brianna let out a cry, notifying them she needed their attention, Margaret turned around and smiled, "Alright Bri! Let's see" She lifted the baby up and walked behind the counter.

Mordecai touched his cheek, "Kiss me twice on the cheek"

Rigby ran forward, smiling, "Congrats dude! I didn't think you had the nuts for it"!

The blue jay rolled his eyes then checked the clock, 5:56. He gulped, "I have to meet…" He looked around for Margaret, "C…J" He glared.

The raccoon nodded, "Just go! And be back by eight like you promised"!

Mordecai ran off to the arcade to go a "Date" with CJ.

The blue jay raced to see CJ standing in front of the place, "Oh hey"! She ran up and hugged him, "Alright! C'mon"! She tugged his hand into the place.

He looked at her, "_Just do what Rigby said, don't do anything stupid_" He took her hand, her finger wrapped through his fingers, he was really holding her hand. He scowled. Deep in his heart, he felt like he was betraying Margaret. "So, what game do you wanna play"? She asked, smiling.

He shrugged then looked at Strong Johns II, "How bout that game"? She nodded as they headed towards the game, "So…how've you been since we broke up"?

CJ shrugged, "Can't complain. I had to pay a fine for damaging the Coffee Shop"

Mordecai nodded, "Oh. So, have you tried dating…anyone else"?

She let out a long sigh, "I've tried. But none of them made me as happy as you did"

He nodded, "Yea, but…maybe you shouldn't give up so quickly"

CJ stopped playing, "So what are you saying? You don't wanna go out with me"?

Mordecai sighed, "No! It's just that, well…my daughter. I'm-How old is your daughter? You didn't tell me last time we saw"

He stopped playing and left the building with CJ following close behind, "Wait! I'm sorry! C'mon. I just want another chance with you. Or are you still head over heels with Margaret"? She questioned.

He stopped, turning to her, "Look CJ! We can't date! I'm sorry but I can't"

She tilted her head, "Is that so"? She questioned. He nodded. "I see…"

He looked at her, "Listen, you're great but my heart belongs to someone else"

CJ nodded, "Alright" She looked into his eyes and smirked. She jumped on him, pushing him into a alley. Mordecai backed away holding her in his wings, struggling to let her go. She lifted her mouth off of his, "Better"? She kissed him as hard as she could, the blue jay struggled, grabbing anything he could to get the cloud girl off. Finally she broke the kiss again, "Feeling anything"?

He threw her off, wiping his mouth, "CJ"! He glared, "This is why we can't date! You're jealous of other girls! Screw you"! He ran away, "Margaret's so gonna kill me"!

CJ smiled, "Oh...I think he'll be back soon enough"

**CJ kissed Mordecai! Oh man! But I don't think that's the last we'll hear of her. Will Margaret find out about the date or even worst...the kiss? What about Brianna and Mordecai getting closer? Anyway. in chapter 6 or 7. I'll put Brianna ten months old or maybe eleven. I kinda want her to get to the talking and stuff. Alright tomorrow is Monday! New episode but I'll see if there's time to sneak a quick upload. Leave requests.**

**Best Friend: Yo! Let's get this over with! **

**Me: Calm down Ian!**

**Best Friend: C'mon!**


	5. A new room and housemember

**Alright! Monday uploads are so not going to happen again! I got lucky this time because all I had was Spanish homework. I have play and track combined. Plus I ride my bike home and stuff and I can't really fit in another chapter. So, Tuesdays are more stressful, I can only sneak in a quick one on Wednesday because I have early day. I really appreciate all you guys saying nice things about my chapters and giving me helpful tips. **

**Adam Levine: Let's go Sweetheart, the crow's awaiting.**

**Margaret's apartment:**

The cardinal and mole smiled at their work. A crib was placed in the room along with a diaper changer and a few toys. Margaret turned to Eileen, "Thanks a ton"!

They shared a hug then looked at the room, Brianna let out a cry, Margaret headed into the kitchen to see her sitting in her highchair, bashing her bottle against the table, Margaret lifted her up, "Alright Bri, we're all done with your new room" She walked with the little girl in the room, "Do you like it"? She asked the baby.

Brianna's eyes lit up, Margaret sat her on the floor, Brianna crawled to her crib and looked at it, Eileen smiled, "Wow, she's so cute…"

Margaret nodded. She walked over to her old rocking chair and sat in the chair, resting, "I'm thinking of moving my study room and making it a room for Mordecai. I mean it's unfair. The baby has her own room and Mordecai sleeps on the couch"

Eileen lifted a eyebrow, "Are you thinking of letting Mordecai live here"?

Margaret smiled bashfully, "Well. Maybe. Just for Brianna's sake! I mean, she does need a father like person in her life" She rubbed her shoulder, "I'm thinking Mordecai could be that guy" Brianna lifted her head at the sound of Mordecai.

Eileen noticed and smiled, "I think she likes Mordecai too. Maybe when you two start dating, Brianna will start calling you two Mommy and Daddy"

Margaret blushed at the thought of Mordecai and her having kids. "Well thanks to him, she's starting to babble Mama. I swear to god if that's her first word"

Eileen laughed, "Oh c'mon it's nice to think that Brianna could think of you as her mama, but what I more considered of is the eleventh month. She'll be walking"

Margaret nodded, "Yea, little Brianna will be a real handful then"

Brianna let out a happy yell making Eileen smile, "She found her new toys"

While the two were talking, Brianna had crawled to her toy bin and found toys. She had a toy in her mouth and another in her hand, Margaret smiled at her, the little robin was adorable, trying to eat her stuffed rabbit but finding she couldn't.

Eileen smiled then turned to the clock, "Alright, I gotta go" She kneed down, "Bye little Bri" Brianna smiled as Eileen left then went back to her toy.

Margaret smiled at little robin then walked into her kitchen, to make herself some coffee until the door open, she saw Mordecai and smiled, "Oh hey Mordecai"!

He forced a smile, rubbing the back his neck, "Hey Margaret,"

She smiled as she took his hand, "Come here! Eileen and I finished Brianna's room"

Mordecai sighed as he held her hand, he smiled as they walked into the new room, he looked around the room, "This looks really cool" He kneeled down, "Hey Bri"

Brianna crawled towards him with a smile, she seemed really excited to see Mordecai. He smiled as he lifted her up and held her. "Do you like your room"?

The little robin yawned then nuzzled her head into his neck, "Aw she's getting sleepy.." Margaret commented. She looked at the blue jay, "Still wanna stay over"?

He nodded, "I'll put her to bed and take the couch"

Margaret smiled, "Well…you don't have to sleep on the couch"

His heart started to beat faster, his thoughts were racing of what she meant, "W-what? Where w-would I s-sleep"?

Margaret took Brianna into her wings, "Come here, Sweetheart" She walked towards the crib and lowered Brianna in the crib. Brianna stared up at the butterfly mobile, spinning around and around making her try to reach for it

Mordecai walked up to her, "What did you mean? Where would I sleep"?

She took his hand, "Over here" She led him into the hallway, Mordecai's heartbeat increased until they passed her bedroom, "In here" She opened a door to see a bed and dresser. It was a small room but Mordecai kinda liked it.

Mordecai smiled, "Is this a sign that you want me to stay over and help a lot"?

The cardinal looked down at the ground, "If you wanna? If you don't, that's ok"

He chuckled, "Yea, I'd love to" They looked into each other's eyes. "_Another moment!_" He smiled as he leaned in. Margaret saw his hint and leaned into. They kissed just a peck. He backed away a step making her giggle.

Margaret looked at him, "Mordecai, don't be shy. I like you too"

The blue jay rubbed the back of his neck, "I just don't wanna ruin the moment"

She giggled as she pulled him into a kiss. He froze then relaxed, returning the kiss. Margaret pulled away to find he wrapped his wings around her waist, "I really want to know this answer…" She looked into his eyes.

Mordecai looked at her, "S-sure, shoot" He smiled making her stutter in thought.

The cardinal clicked her tongue in her mouth, "Brianna…is going to need a father figure.." She trailed off then looked into his eyes, "I was wondering if you could be that man? Be a man who acts like her father"

Mordecai blinked his eyes, slowly untangling himself from her, "A f-father"?!

She looked down at the ground, "_I knew this wouldn't work_" She looked back up to meet him, "No! Not like that! But ya know act as though she was your daughter"

Mordecai gave a her a look, "What? Call Brianna nicknames. I don't understand"

The cardinal sighed, "Just act like a father figure! Ya know! Act like how your father acted when you were a kid"

Mordecai thought back to his parents, Miranda, a free spirited hippie and Maverick, a older, more immature version of Mordecai. "My dad…"?

The cardinal looked at him, "I've met your dad before. Don't act like it didn't"

Mordecai looked at her, "Honestly, my dad. Was very immature when I was growing up. I remember coming home when I was bout six and he dumped a bucket of water on me from the roof. So when I asked why he did it, he said, ya don't have to take a shower now"!

Margaret nodded, "Oh that sucks, my dad loved to play games with me and John"

The blue jay looked at her, "Yea, but. You really want me to be a part of Brianna's life"?

She nodded, "I really think you'd be a great father figure, and Eileen seems to think that you could live here"

Mordecai smiled at her, "Could I really move in here…with you…and Brianna"

The cardinal blushed a deeper then red, "Yes! I mean, sure"

He smiled as he kissed her cheek, "Yea sure. Could we move me on Thursday"?

Margaret nodded then remembered, "Oh and another thing, I got the double shift on Thursday. So we can't go out" She blushed, "I really wanted to but Eileen took a day off"

Mordecai shrugged, "Then we'll just have to make the best of it" He kissed her again then went into his new bedroom.

Margaret silently cheered, "_Hell yea! Two kisses in one day!_" She walked back into her bedroom to get some rest as well.

**Margaret and Mordecai are moving in together! Aw! Well, in the next chapter Brianna will be three months older. Sorry but I really wanna get her older, but she'll stay that age for a couple more chapters, but *hint* *hint* CJ may appear in a chapter or maybe not! Alright heads up! Wednesday for sure! And when I end Wednesday chapter, I'll add in a sneak peek for chapter 7! Oohhh! I will beg, if you wanna help give me some ideas! I would LOVE that! Don't be shy. I'll just turn down some stuff but other then that it's fine. **

**Best Friend: Anthony! Your mom's callin ya!**

**Me: COMING MOM! *looks at Ian* Do your homework**

**Ladies and Gentlemen goodnight!**


	6. Babysitting adventure

**Alright! I kept this promise. Thanks for commenting but for that one person that asked why Mordecai would hang out with someone who adopted a baby. I think he'd hang out with her if this happened because of his massive crush on her. Anyway, I have some good news and bad news. Thursday uploads are not happening, cause I'm hanging out with my boyfriend, shocker yes I have one. and on Friday, I'll be at my friend's house. And no update this weekend :(**

**Adam Levine: C'mon Sweetheart**

**Ian: Let's go! Let's go!**

**Three months later:**

Brianna was now eleven months old, Mordecai and Margaret had been dating for two months. But both of were on the look out for Brianna's first steps. It was very nerve racking, Margaret couldn't take her eyes off of the robin without the thought of missing her walking. Mordecai and her sat on the couch to see Brianna playing on a blanket in front of them. She sighed making Mordecai turn to her, "She'll walk so alright? She's just waiting for the right moment to start"

Margaret lowered her head on his shoulder, "The weird part is, I think she knows that we're waiting for to start walking" He smiled at her, kissing her hair.

He kissed her hair one more time before speaking, "She's a little punk"

Brianna picked up a stuffed bunny, she affectionately called Wah. It was her favorite toy. Her rabbit was with her giraffe and monkey. Brianna babbled at her toys while the older birds watched. Margaret lifted her head, giving her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek, "I'm gonna get some soda, you want one"?

He nodded, keeping a look on Brianna, "C'mon Bri, Mama really wants to see you walk" Brianna turned to him with a smile. "I know you're thinking about walking"

She replied with a giggle, Margaret came in and handed a soda to Mordecai, "Anything"? She asked with a hint of hope.

He shook his head, "I think you're right. She's planning her first steps"

Margaret smiled at him, "Well, if you're thinking it. Maybe we shouldn't go out to dinner tonight. I don't wanna miss her first steps"

Mordecai stood up and kissed her, "C'mon it'll be fun" He smiled, "You've been watching her ever since she turned eleven months old. Il Costoso is booked up to the max. Rigby and Eileen can watch her alright"? He kissed her cheek.

She nodded, "Alright! But I swear if she is walking by the time we get back"

They kissed again before turning their attention Brianna, calmly playing with her toys, Margaret looked at the time, 5:43. "I'll get dress. If she starts walking, yell"

Mordecai sighed a loving sigh as she walked into her bedroom, he sat next to Brianna, "Mama's really hot" He smirked knowing Brianna had no idea what he was talking about. She lifted her toys into her mouth making him smile, "Don't eat your rabbit" The baby giggled as he took it out of her mouth and sat it down.

Brianna smiled at him, Mordecai honestly didn't think he'd love Brianna but he did. She was really adorable. As the three months passed, Brianna seemed to really take a liking to him. When it was time to eat breakfast, Mordecai would have to feed her or she wouldn't eat. Margaret saw this as a father figure, Brianna was starting think Mordecai was her dad. Brianna also began liking Margaret in some ways. She'd make a face if Mordecai was feeding her dinner when the cardinal did a double shift at the Coffee Shop, the little robin would refuse going to sleep until Margaret came home. It was really cute.

The blue jay smiled at her, "Uncle Mordo's going on date with Mama" Brianna reached over and played with a toy, "Yea, she's gonna be so mad when you say Mama" He chuckled, he loved that joke. Margaret would tell him countless times not to do it. But it was just more fun.

Mordecai took the rabbit in his hand making the little robin's head quickly turn towards him, he smiled. She grabbed his wing to lift her up, the cardinal and blue jay had been teaching her how to walk by holding her hands and walking her through the house, she could pull herself up easily, but refusing to take step. "You weren't playing with the rabbit. Now why do you want it"? Mordecai teased playfully.

Brianna couldn't reach the animal and fell back on the floor, glaring. She babbled nonsense at him in a pose of a threat. He smiled, gently handing her rabbit.

The minute she had the rabbit, she sat it next to her continued to play with her other toys, Mordecai laughed, "Oh c'mon! You don't even wanna play with it"

Brianna continued to play making Mordecai roll his eyes, "Sometimes you are just weird" He turned to see Margaret, his beak parted at the sight of her.

Margaret wore a strapless yellow dress with a green belt placed on her hips, "So"

He sputtered, "W-w-O-oh m-my"! Mordecai looked at her.

The cardinal posed making him drool even more, "I'll take that as a yes"?

Brianna turned to see her Uncle drooling over her Mama. She threw her wing and back threw a stuff animal, hitting Mordecai in the back of the head. "Brianna"! They warned.

Margaret walked over to the blanket and picked her up, "Uncle Rigs and Auntie Ellie are gonna be here until nine. Can you please not bug Rigs too much"? She sat the baby in the highchair, "Mordecai, are you gonna get dress"?

He nodded, "Yea," He kissed her cheek then raced towards his bedroom.

The bedroom had grown on him. It wasn't much of a room, more a walk in closet. Brianna's room couldn't fit in there but he could. Rigby seemed upset that his best friend was leaving but was relived to know Mordecai would still work at the park.

Opening drawers to see a gray tux, he smiled, "Let's hope this night goes perfect"

Margaret was trying to feed the baby her dinner, but she seemed to like her food more on her face and shirt, then in her mouth, "C'mon Bri. I know you'll refuse to eat when Auntie Ellie will try to feed you" She got some more mashed peas onto the spoon only to see Brianna refuse it again. Margaret let out a sigh, "C'mon Bri"

There was a knock at the door, Margaret sat down the food and went to answer it, it was Eileen. "Hey"! They smiled.

The mole smiled. "Rigby's on his way. So first steps yet"?

Margaret shook her head, "We've been trying. She just won't walk. It seems like she doesn't want to do it"

Eileen shrugged, "Well, have you tried walking her places"?The cardinal nodded, "Mordecai's walked her, I've walked her still, she won't let go of our hands. She'll hang on then just sit herself down"

Margaret turned then saw Brianna. "Brianna! Oh c'mon"! She scolded.

While the two were talking, the little robin had opened her food and eaten it by hand, her face was covered in mash peas. She giggled as Margaret took the food.

Eileen shrugged, "She's learning" Margaret threw the food away, "So. A bath"?

Margaret looked to see how dirty Brianna got, "Oh no…she just got it on her face" She fetched a washcloth and washed dinner off, "Honestly, I think you like food on your face"

Brianna giggled as Margaret sat the washcloth down and lifted her up, until the door kicked open nearly knocking Eileen over, it was Rigby, "Sup losers"!

Margaret sat Brianna in a playpen, turning to Rigby, "Oh Hey" She smiled sweetly.

Eileen adjusted her glasses, "Hi Rigby" She smiled with a dreamy look in her eyes

Rigby smiled at her, "Hey Eileen and Margaret" He ran towards Brianna, "Bri"

Brianna pulled herself up, babbling nonsense at him, Rigby just smiled, "Uncle Rigs is in the building Short pea" He chuckled. The little robin sat herself down.

Mordecai came out of his bedroom, wearing a gray tux with a red tie, "Hey Rigby"

The raccoon ran to greet his best friend, "Dude! Dude! Muscle Man put firecrackers in the toilet! Some guy got a as-Rigby"! Eileen warned. "B-A-B-Y"!

Margaret laughed, "Relax Eileen, she's hears a lot of cussing"

Eileen and Rigby snickered, looking at a perverted way she said it. Brianna babbled something then reached out for Mordecai, "What's up Baby girl"?

She smiled, babbling something. He didn't mind her babbling. It was cute. He walked towards Margaret, "Ya ready to go"?

She nodded before kissing Brianna's forehead, "Bye Bri" The birds said their goodbyes and departed.

Eileen turned to Rigby, "So what do you wanna do"?

Rigby shrugged, "Let's just watch some TV" He plopped himself on the couch, the mole shortly joining him. "You pick" He tossed the remote into her lap.

Eileen leaned her head on his shoulder, he seemed fine with it as she flipped through the channels. They watched a cop show until Brianna whimpered, Eileen paused the show and looked at the little bird, "Bri, what's a matter"?

Brianna babbled while pointing at the ground, Eileen and Rigby looked at each other, "I think she wants to crawl around" The mole suggested.

Rigby lifted Brianna out of the playpen and sat some toys by her. "Ya cool now"?

Brianna lifted a stuffed duck and smiled, he smiled back, "Alright, let's watch this show before she cries again" He jumped back on the couch.

Shortly into the show, Eileen looked over, "I have to go to the bathroom" She hopped off the couch.

Rigby sat up, "Want me to pause the show for you"?

She blushed, "Yea…yea that'd be great" She smiled as she walked into the bathroom.

Brianna turned to her uncle, "Gah" She smiled, picking up her rabbit.

Rigby smiled, "Yea, Uncle! Un-coal" He sounded it out.

The little robin just smiled then stood up, Rigby's jaw dropped. She smiled and took a step towards her Uncle, "Un"!

Rigby let out a scream, "EILEEN! GET IN HERE! SHE'S WALKING"!

Eileen stayed on the toilet, "What! Don't let her take a step! Don't let her move"!

The raccoon nodded, standing up and giving Brianna a push. The little bird fell over, hitting her head against her playpen. Rigby cringed, "Oops"!

Brianna let out a cry, Eileen raced into the room to see Brianna crying, "What happened? Did she slip"!? She lifted the scared baby into her arms, "Shh.."

Rigby blushed, "I sorta pushed her down" Eileen glared at the raccoon, "You said"

Eileen glared, "Now! She'll never try to walk! You shouldn't push babies down"!

Rigby rolled his eyes, "Oh c'mon I pushed Don dozens of times, now he's a accountant. If anything I think I need to push her more"

The mole glared, "Great! If Margaret ever finds out about this we're never babysitting again"! She turned to the crying baby, "Uncle Rigs is a meanie huh"

Rigby glared, "I am not! C'mon Bri, shake it off. She's fine"

Eileen looked at the baby, "I can't believe you'd do something like that"!

The raccoon sighed, "She's fine! She just hit her head on the playpen"

Eileen gasped, "She hit her head! Rigby"! The raccoon cringed.

Brianna couldn't stop crying, Eileen sighed, "We have to stop fighting! She's upset"! She sat the baby down on the floor. Still crying.

Rigby covered his ears, "Let's get her to stop crying! It's kind of annoying"

Eileen glared, "You started this mess! You figure a way out Mister"!

The raccoon paced nervously, "Uh.." He looked at her, "I know! Mordecai said she calmed down to music"! He ran to Margaret's speakers, and pressed a button.

_Never mind I'll find someone like you.._

Brianna's cries didn't stop, Rigby and Eileen looked at each other, "C'mon Bri" The raccoon flipped to another station.

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young!_

Brianna's cries grew even louder, Eileen took the crying bird into her arms, "Shh, Uncle Rigs is trying Sweet-pea" Brianna still wouldn't calm down.

_Show you off! Tonight I wanna show you off! Whatcha got?_ Brianna screamed, Rigby grew a smile, "Thank god! She doesn't like him"

Eileen nodded with a small laugh, "C'mon Rigby! Please hurry up"!

Rigby changed the station.

_This love has taken its toll on me. She said goodbye too many times before._

Brianna's cries stopped, she smiled at the song, "Ma woo"!

Eileen smiled, "Maroon 5! She's picking up Margaret's tastes in music"

Rigby fell to the ground, "Thank god! She stopped crying"

The mole smiled, "Thanks for fixing the problem" She hugged him. Their hug stopped making Eileen turn to the little baby, "Little Miss Bri, bedtime"

Brianna smiled, "Ma woo! Ma woo"! The mole scooped her up and headed towards Brianna's bedroom.

Rigby smiled, "That little girl's getting everyone together"

**Mordecai and Margaret's date will be in the next chapter and Brianna likes Maroon 5? Hmm... LOL. I've been in love with that band since I was seven. Alright, FanFiction will bug me all night when I'm at my Friend's house, her name is Lindsey. I love her. And my boyfriend, Joey and I are going out on Thursday Night. It'll be a thing. We've been dating for two years now. Alright and I promised a preview of Chapter 7.**

"This was a wonderful night" Margaret leaned her head on his shoulder, "I really needed this"

Mordecai smiled, "You're a wonderful girl, who deserves this" They looked into each other eyes.

They smiled as they kissed, she broke the kiss making him blush, "It's been two months..."

He turned red, "Yea...what's a matter"?

She rubbed her shoulder, "I was sorta thinking of taking it to the next level...it could be time Mordecai"

His jaw dropped, "Uh.."

**Obviously I need to get better at these! But what does she mean next level ;) Parents or sex? LOL! Either way, Mordecai's gonna be chicken. **

**Ian and Joey will probably tell me to check the comments, they know about this. Infact Joey is a huge regular show fan like me. My friends say we should have a Regular Show wedding LOL! See ya guys soon!**


	7. Mordecai and Margaret's date

**Alright! Joey and I decided to have Carl's JR and write this story. You can't see Joey, but he's rudely laying his head on my shoulder. But I love my Joe. Ok! As well as it was date night for me and Joey, it was also date night for Mordecai and Margaret. Joey read this and loved it. Now let's see your view. This chapter does kinda stress T rating. You'll have to read to understand it. Also look for CJ. **

**Joey: Hurry! I have to go home soon**

**Me: Relax Joey, On with the story**

**Il Costoso:**

Margaret smiled at him. Her charming beau. "How's work going"? She asked as they drove to the restaurant.

He shrugged, "It's alright, Benson's being more of a tool. And that Brad"

Margaret giggled, reaching her hand out to touch his hand, his fingers linked through to hold her hand, "Mordecai…" She began, "I think these three months have been wonderful with Brianna and us"

Mordecai stopped at a red light then turned to her, "Yea…they really have been"

The cardinal smiled at how their hands were still laced together. "You've been doing well with Brianna, I really think she's starting to think you're her dad"

He drove again, "Yea, she's grown on me. Brianna's a great kid"

Margaret drummed her free hand against her dress, "Oh there it is"! She pointed.

The blue jay thanked her with a kiss, before parking the car and heading out. They linked hands again as they headed into the restaurant. There was a massive line, Margaret looked at him then the line, "Mordecai" He turned, "We can go anywhere, it doesn't matter"

He shook his head, "No no, it's alright…we have reservations"

They headed to the beginning of the line to see the host, "Hey! We have reservations…under Mordecai"?

The host looked at the lists and sadly shook her head, "Sorry Sir but, your table was given away, and due to the night's business, the estimate time is two hours"

Mordecai thanked the host and headed out, Margaret followed, "Mordecai.."

He glared, "I really wanted this night to be perfect! You really deserve it"!

Margaret awed, kissing him. "I know a place" She tugged his hand, "Follow me"

The blue jay followed her for a couple of blocks, "Where are we going"? He asked.

She walked with him, "C'mon! It's just a little further"

He looked around, he saw Box and The Box. "Not a club…"! He groaned.

Margaret just giggled, "No not that silly" She kept tugging his hand.

The more they kept walking, the more he was getting restless. They walked for more then thirty minutes, finally she made a turn. "Almost there"

His eyes widened to see a beautiful lake, she smiled as she tugged him towards the water's edge, they sat down to look over the sparkly water. He awed, "How'd you ever find this beautiful place"?

Margaret smiled at him, "My dad, used to take me here when I was little"

The blue jay leaned in for another kiss, they kissed. Enjoying the peacefulness of the air, they broke the kiss, "Why did I ever wanna let you go. Under the moonlight as we watched the sea, the words you whispered I will always*creek*" Margaret's singing was interrupted by something in the bushes.

Mordecai looked up to see nothing, "HEY"! He shouted, in attempt to scare them.

The cardinal wrapped her hands around his jacket, "Hey…you. Shh" She kissed him. The rustling in the bushes didn't stop, Mordecai was getting annoyed.

He broke the kiss, "HEY! I SEE YOU"! Another failed attempt to scare him or her

Margaret kissed his neck, "It's just some teenagers trying to have fun"

He glared then started kissing her back only for the rustling to start again, "That's it"! He stood up and ran towards the bushes, "HEY"! He peeked over to see no one

Margaret followed in tow, "Mordecai, I told you it was just some teenagers"

He kissed her, "Ok this time you're right" She giggled, taking his hand into hers

The cardinal blushed a little redder, "Come here. I wanna show you something"

She lend him down near the water's edge.

CJ was getting agitated, "That stupid wizard! He owes me fifty bucks" She pulled out a mirror and spoke, "Calling the dork dude"! She glared.

A old man's face appeared in the reflection. He had a long gray beard with a aging face, wearing a dark blue hat, "Cloudy Jay! What is the meaning of those words"!

CJ glared, "You told me! Put the magic chap-stick on my lips, kiss him. He's in love with me! Were those not your exact words"?!

The wizard paused for a moment, "Listen Cloudy Jay. It's that baby! The more Brianna needs them, the more they get closer and closer. To be in Mordecai's life, gain his trust. And that chap-stick was for healing a broken heart"

CJ rolled her eyes, "So what? How do I get to be in Brianna's life"?

The wizard cleared his throat, "Open a daycare, gain their trust. Make them think they can trust you! Once you get a hold of Brianna's liking. They'll trust you"

CJ nodded then looked over the bush to see a sight, she'd never forget, "Hold on Wiz. I may wanna embarrass Mordecai for this" She took out her phone and snapped a picture of what she was witnessing. CJ's face was full of confusion, "Is it bad to watch or not"? She shrugged and watched.

"Better"? Margaret questioned.

Mordecai was still in shock over what happened, "Uh…yea, just a little dizzy"

She smiled, "I don't mean to be offensive or anything but was that your first"?

He shook his head, "No, back in high school, my ex-girlfriend would do that"

Margaret kissed his cheek, "It was my first time, I've never done that with anyone"

The blue jay wiped the sweat off his forehead, "W-why am I sweating"?

It was quiet except for the water's tide coming in and out. Margaret's hand touched his leg, "It's ok. I'm not judging you" She untied her heels, "I'm gonna stick my feet in the water" Mordecai just sat there, "Hello"?

Mordecai looked up, "I-I feel a little ashamed, is that normal"?!

She sat back down next to him, "It's ok. If you weren't prepared for that, we don't have to keep going up levels. This level's fine"

Mordecai blinked, "I…I just, we…you, and the…oh boy" More sweat poured

She sat her heels next to him, "Coming"? She got closer to the water.

The blue jay shook himself, he didn't want to make Margaret feel upset. "_For crying out loud! She did you a favor!_" He walked towards the water.

Their hands once again became laced together as their feet touched the water, Margaret let out a little squeal, "It's so cold but so…good"!

Mordecai felt little fish swimming by his feet, "Ha-ha. Wow"! The little fish tickled his feet making him laugh, their eyes met making them smile. "Let's grab a bite"

He offered his hand as he stepped out of the water, she gladly took it, "I'm in love with you Mordecai Quintel" She kissed him again.

He spun her around making her grab his back, "I love you more then life itself"

Their kiss was broken, he held her hand as they went to go eat.

After a intense battle of choosing, Margaret picked a sushi bar. Mordecai liked it because of the beer, even though he was a soda guy. Beer just seemed great. After a few drinks, Mordecai looked at his fish and wanted to play a little game. He picked up the roll and threw it into the air. Catching in his mouth, the cardinal giggled at the sight of him, he chewed his food with pride, "C'mon try it it's fun" He said as he swallowed the fish.

She threw her roll, but it ended up going over her shoulder, "See! I can't do it"

He nodded, "I got it"! He picked up one of her rolls and stood up on his chair. He balanced the sushi to make sure, it'd go nowhere but her mouth. She opened wide, he let go, letting the sushi go straight into her mouth. She chewed it with pride.

The other customers shot glares at the couple, Margaret moved out of her chair to sit in his lap, kissing his cheek, "Can you feed me more sushi"? She teased.

He kissed her while plopping sushi in his mouth, "Really? Can't you feed yourself"

She giggled reaching over, eating her own sushi. "Mm…think we should head home"? She stretched her wings out. "I think it's pass nine"

Mordecai held her to his chest, he looked up to see it was ten. "Yea, we're a hour late" He ran his fingers through her hair, "But I think Eileen's enjoying Rigby"

The cardinal yawned, "They better not be having sex, with Brianna in the room"

Mordecai smirked, kissing her nose, "You really wanna get home to Bri"

She shrugged, "I'm really tired. I think I'll just pass out on my bed"

He smirked, knowing she was tired, "Can I join you"? He playfully held her.

Margaret yawned then smiled, "Sure, just jump right in Sweetheart" She closed her eyes.

The blue jay looked at her with wide eyes, "W-what"?

She giggled, "You…" She pointed at him then herself, "Me…in my bed silly"

Mordecai realized she'd been drinking, "Heh, how cute…wanna go home"?

The cardinal nodded, getting out of his lap. He paid the bill and they walked to Mordecai's car, still parked at Il Costoso. He opened the door for her, she sat in the seat as he hopped in and started driving.

"This was a wonderful night" Margaret leaned her head on his shoulder, "I really needed this"

Mordecai smiled, "You're a wonderful girl, who deserves this" They looked into each other eyes.

They smiled as they kissed, she broke the kiss making him blush, "It's been two months…"

He turned red, "Yea…what's a matter"?

She rubbed her shoulder, "I was sorta thinking of taking it to the next level…it could be time Mordecai"

His jaw dropped, "Uh.."

Margaret blinked her eyes, "Well, you were a little weird after I let you…" She trailed off, "Touch me…" She looked at him, "I really think it's time"

Mordecai couldn't speak. He sat there, staring at nothing with his mouth parted.

She sighed, "Mordecai"? She snapped her fingers, "Mordecai"?

He snapped out of it, "Wh-what" He looked around then back at her.

The cardinal looked down at her feet, "If you don't want to, it's fine. I was just thinking since…we've been dating for two months. And…"

Mordecai looked at her, "Margaret, I…well. I'd love too"

She looked up, "Really"? She scooted closer to him, "And you can't stutter"

He thought about how would this go, "Ye-yea I know that…so tonight"?

Margaret shook her head, "We can't tonight. Maybe tomorrow night" She smiled.

The blue jay nodded as he got out of the car, opening Margaret's door and leading her towards her apartment.

They opened the door to see Rigby and Eileen laying on the couch, Eileen had her face in Rigby's chest, sleeping soundly while Rigby was sleeping with his arms around her waist, "That's why" Margaret kissed her boyfriend's cheek. Before heading to check on Brianna.

Mordecai rolled his eyes, picking up a blanket and throwing on the couple, "Cute"

**Margaret wants Mordecai in bed. Uh-oh. Did anyone get curious to what they did by the lake? Just asking. Speaking of Lake, how's CJ gonna get Brianna? And to guest, I'll totally put in some Rigleen. Don't worry bout it. I'd love to get more requests. So far...just one. LOL. If I wake up early tomorrow morning, I'll probably post a chapter? I'm not really a waking up early kind of girl. Joey says his hellos. And to all of you, this barely squeaked by. Play practice is kicking my ass. Plus track. So I run a mile then have to dance, oh my god. My feet scream. Ok and a preview, I'll do this regularly. **

****Mordecai unzipped his jacket, "This is really happening? I'm really doing this"? He stared into Margaret's eyes.

She was redder then normal as she guided his jacket down, "Take this slowly..."

He nodded, blushing redder then normal, "J-Just like riding a bike.." She stared at him, "Obviously not the best comparison"

She giggled before they kissed, "Protection"? She questioned, "We need.."

Mordecai nodded, "Yes, don't worry. We're fine alright" Margaret tugged him towards her bed, kissing as they landed on the cover until something crashed.

Margaret pushed him off, "Oh no"! She grabbed her nightgown and threw it on, "Mordecai! Hurry"!

The blue jay was stunned, "What? What's going on"!?

She gasped, "It came from Brianna's room"! She ran down into Brianna's bedroom.

**BOOM! OH yes! I'm enjoying doing these previews. What happened to Brianna? Is she ok? Hell, is Mordo gettin laid? LOL! Was it CJ? Was it Rigby being stupid? Was it Muscle Man being stupid? Guess you'll have to find out...in chapter 8. No, Margaret's not gonna get pregnant, it was Joey's idea to make her ask for condoms. I was just letting him have his moment. But there is someone in the story who's gonna have her moment in the show. LOL! Guess who? See ya guys soon (I hope)**


	8. Evening plans

**I'm back! OK! It was bugging me, Lindsey got sick and Darcy got sick, Joey and I are immune to whatever flu is going on. I was a little pissed because I only had 19 reviews but I think there was something wrong with my computer, cause Joey went on FanFiction and said I had 21. So I'm not pissed. Alright so in this chapter, Mordo might get laid. Notice, MIGHT! But he will soon. To that guest, Rigleen's in the beginning! Everyone look for Muscle Man and his announcement! **

**The next morning:**

Rigby woke up to feel something on his chest, he opened his eyes to see Eileen laying on his chest. He looked around, "Psst. Eileen" He adjusted his shoulder to see if she'd wake up. The raccoon saw her glasses were on her forehead, still sleeping soundly. He took her into his arms making her head bounce against his chest, "Psst. Eileen" Rigby repeated. Still nothing. She wouldn't wake up. He gently moved her into his spot on the couch, rolling himself over her and landing on his feet. The raccoon saw a blanket covering her. "Stupid Mordecai" He tiptoed away from the couch to hear a coo. Rigby walked towards a door, opening it to see Brianna's room. "_Is she awake? Ya don't wanna wake the baby_" As soon as he uttered that thought, little red wings reached up and tried to reach the butterfly mobile. He walked over to the crib, "Bri"? He questioned.

Brianna's little spikes peeked over the bars, her little hands grabbed the top bar and pulled herself up to see the raccoon, "Baba"! She pointed at him.

Rigby walked towards the crib, "Uncle, c'mon Uncle"! He grabbed the bars and pulled himself up, struggling. Finally he made the pull up to see the little baby smiling at him with a pacifier in her mouth, "Hey Bri, c'mon say uncle"

Brianna took her pacifier out and smiled, "Gah" She put it back in her mouth.

Rigby smiled, "You're getting smarter and smarter" He smiled as he let go of her crib bars and hit the floor. "I'll go see if Mommy and Daddy are up" He walked into the kitchen to see Margaret sleepily walking into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes, "Oh good morning…" She yawned then waved.

Mordecai's bedroom door opened to see a tired looking Mordecai, "*yawn*" He walked up to Margaret, wrapping a wing around her waist, "Good morning"

She smiled, leaning up and kissing his cheek, "Good morning"

Rigby rolled his eyes at the couple, "Oh barf" He jumped into one of Margaret's chairs at her dining room table. Her tiny dining room was combined with her living room, after moving in, Mordecai convinced her to get some breakfast things. But true, she couldn't cook, but he managed to talk her into getting cereal to make the blue jay happy. Margaret opened a cupboard, to look for cereal, "Soggy oats"?

The raccoon jumped up, "YES PLEASE"!

His shout cause a whine from the couch, "Mm…"? Eileen walked around the couch to see the trio, "Hey guys…" She rubbed her eyes and jumped into another chair.

Margaret smiled as she handed Rigby, cereal, "How'd babysitting go last night"?

Eileen shrugged, "Couldn't be better, Brianna was very good"

The cardinal realized, "Oh! I have to go get her" She walked into Brianna's room to see the little bird up, "Good morning Bri! Hi…" Margaret reached into the crib, lifting Brianna up into her wings, "Aw, someone wants to eat breakfast" She cradled the baby, placing one wing under Brianna and a wing on her back walking into the kitchen, "Look who decided to join us for breakfast" She sat the baby in the highchair, she ran her fingers through Brianna's red feathers to feel something. She looked at her, "Brianna…did you hit your head or something? There's a bump"

Eileen nearly spat out her coffee, Rigby looked down a little ashamed. Mordecai shrugged, "She probably just hit her head in her crib"

Brianna slammed her hands on her table, "Foo! Foo"!

Margaret smiled, "Don't worry, Mordecai's gonna feed you" She walked into the cupboard to pick out some baby breakfast.

Mordecai walked up to Brianna, "Sup Bri"? She babbled then reached for him.

Brianna began to get a little frustrated, "Foo! Foo"!

The blue jay nodded, "Yea, I know…I know" He turned to see Margaret had the food, "And Mama's has your food" He took the food and sat down.

Margaret brewed some more coffee, "Seriously! Stop telling her to call me Mama"

The blue jay chuckled, "Alright sorry…Mama" He snickered as he fed Brianna.

Rigby looked at the robin, "She won't say Uncle. It's starting to piss me-Rigby"! Eileen jumped in, rolling her eyes, "Stop cussing in front of Brianna"!

Margaret sat down at the table, with a cup of coffee, "*Yawn*I don't wanna go to work today…I'm sleepy" She leaned her head on Mordecai's shoulder.

The blue jay couldn't feed Brianna, something wasn't right. He had the mashed carrots right in front of her but she wasn't be as fussy as she'd normally be. "Bri, c'mon…it's carrots" He held the spoon but nothing. She leaned back into the padding of the highchair, "Hey Bri, what's the matter"?

The door kicked open, scaring everyone. They looked to see Muscle Man having a meltdown, "MORDECAI"! He let out a squeal, making everyone cover their ears.

Mordecai ran to the screaming man, "DUDE! MUSCLE MAN! CHILL"!

Finally Muscle Man stopped screaming, "It's Starla! S-she's pre-pregnant"!

Rigby spat out his cereal on Eileen and Margaret making them block the chewed up oats, Brianna clapped and let out a happy yell. Eileen plucked the oats out of her hair turning to the green man, "What's so bad about that Muscle Man"?

Muscle Man whimpered, "I'm…I'm gonna be a father…" He started to cry.

The blue jay awkwardly patted the man's back. "It'll be alright dude"

Rigby muttered, "If anything, I feel bad for the kid"

Mordecai shot a glare at the raccoon, making Margaret kick Rigby under the table. Brianna let out another happy yell as she watched her Uncle cry out in pain.

Muscle Man bawled, "A FATHER"! He let out a cry making Mordecai sit there. He sniffled, "I don't understand. We had protection. We used condoms"

Margaret stood up, "Well, condoms don't always work"

The blue jay's eyes widened, "Say what! Now"! He looked at her.

She kissed her beau's forehead. Completely ignoring his question, then she spoke again, "But I think that you should be happy you two are having a baby"

Muscle Man let out a sigh, "B-but, my dad's…my dad's dead. And he was a role model of fathers. I just…I just don't know how I'm gonna cope with this"

Mordecai shrugged, "C'mon Muscle Man, you could be having a son"

A smile went on his face, "I would love a son! A son would be perfect"!

Rigby spoke up, "But, if it's a boy…wouldn't it be a bastard"?

Muscle Man's smile left, "I have to marry Starla"! His smile came back, "That'd be awesome" He got off the couch to walk out the door.

Margaret lifted Brianna into her wings, "So, I guess we're going to a wedding soon"?

Brianna babbled something then stuck her thumb in her mouth, Mordecai finally spoke with his voice in curiosity, "Condom's don't always work"?

Margaret looked at him, "Yea…I thought you knew" She blinked, "Wait, why are you so mad about this"?

Mordecai glared, "Oh I don't know…maybe cause you wanted to have sex…" He trailed off seeing Rigby and Eileen, "Aw crap…" He face-palmed.

Rigby spat out his cereal on poor Eileen again, "And you're complaining Mordo"?

The mole wiped the oats off her face, "Margaret…isn't it a little too…early"?

Margaret pressed her fingers into her forehead, "Ya know what Mordecai" She narrowed her eyes at him, "Forget about it then! I'm sorry I asked you"! The cardinal walked into Brianna's room.

Mordecai face-palmed again, "Dammit! Every time she gives me a opportunity, I blow it"! He slammed his face on the table.

Eileen looked at him, "Were you considering doing that…with Margaret"?

The blue jay nodded then lifted his head, "But…condoms and pregnancy and.."

Rigby rolled his eyes, "What about Amber? Back in high school, you two were at it nonstop, she didn't get pregnant, so what's the deal with Margaret then"?

Mordecai thought back to his high school girlfriend, Amber Wilson, a orange bird with a black comma. She was his girlfriend from Freshman year to Senior year by Junior year, Mordecai had met Margaret and instantly he was head over heels in love with her. Amber and Mordecai started their nights around Sophomore year, after three years of that the night after the prom, she told him that he wasn't getting laid because she was breaking up with him.

The blue jay remembered asking his mom for condoms instead of his dad. How embarrassing that was. Even worst, he got a lecture from his mom, saying one quote he'd hope he'd never have to hear again, "I swear Mordecai James. If this girl gets pregnant, you're on full responsibility! It is your fault, even if she didn't take her pill, it's your fault! Let that be a lesson to you"!

Mordecai shook his head, "If Margaret gets pregnant…it's my fault"!

Rigby looked at Eileen then back at Mordecai, "Dude, she won't, alright"

The blue jay drew a sigh, "I have too much to worry about…I don't think I could ever have sex"

Margaret creaked the door open to see him, she sighed as she changed Brianna into her clothes, Brianna threw a little fit when Margaret dressed her in a dress but decided to get over it, "Yea, you look adorable in pink" She lifted the baby up and walked out. She sat the baby down on the floor and headed towards the table. She looked at Mordecai, touching his leg, "Mordecai, just give me a honest answer" The cardinal bit her lip, "Do you wanna have sex tonight"?

Mordecai cleared his throat, "Well…" He looked around, "I just…"

Margaret spoke again, "It's alright if you don't want to…it's you're a really sweet guy and for three months you've help me raise a child. For two months, you've been the best boyfriend I could ever ask for…I just thought it was time"

Mordecai kissed her nose, "Then it is time…" He lifted her chin, "It's time"

A smile grew, "I can't wait then" She kissed his cheek then walked into her bedroom to get dress for work.

**The Coffee Shop:**

Hours had passed after Mordecai and Margaret's decision of the night. Eileen seemed to notice that the cardinal wasn't really paying attention, they cleaned the tables, Eileen had got four done while Margaret was still on her first, "Margaret, you're cleaning a bit slower" She walked towards her friend, "Everything ok"?

She kept her stare at the ground, "Just thinking about some things.."

Eileen jumped into the stool, "Why are you so worried? You said you wanted to go to this level with Mordecai"

Margaret sat on the stool with pure shock on her face, "Eileen, you don't understand"! She turned to the mole. "I'm a virgin"!

The mole paused then narrowed her eyes, "Wait a minute! You told me Angel and you had sex"

Margaret hid her face with her wings, "I-it was a lie! Angel wanted sex but I said no"

Eileen wanted yell at her friend for lying but Margaret was too worried about her first time. Even though Eileen acted like a goody-goody half the time, didn't mean she was always pure. She'd lost her virginity in high school with an old boyfriend. He dumped her two weeks later as harshly as he could making her fall to the ground sobbing, Rigby witnessed the whole thing and was nice to her making Eileen develop feelings for him. "Margaret…you two will have fun alright"

Margaret's cheeks turned red, "Thanks Eileen" She hugged her friend.

Unknowingly her boyfriend's friends had found out his plans for the evening:

"So, you're finally gonna bang Margaret"? High-Five Ghost asked.

Mordecai glared, Mordecai, Thomas, Rigby, Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost were drinking sodas, listening to the radio by the snack bar and as usual Muscle Man wreaked of weed, "Don't say it like that"! He rolled his eyes.

Rigby shrugged, "Relax Mordo, how can you screw up sex? Just put-Rigby"!

Mordecai glared, "I know how sex works! Alright"!?

Thomas looked up at the bird, "So, where's Brianna gonna be when you two are…" He trailed off, "Cuddling…"?

Muscle Man laughed, "Wow Thomas! You little wuss, can't even say sex"!

The blue jay spoke, "I think Brianna would be asleep by then…"

Rigby looked at Mordecai, "Got any condoms"?

Mordecai nodded, "She told me she was taking birth control, I think we're protected"

Muscle Man's eyes widened, "What the heck is birth control"?

Rigby and Thomas snickered while Mordecai and High-Five Ghost face-palmed. After awhile of snickering and quietness, the blue jay spoke up, "Since all of you guys have gotten laid, does anyone have any advice"?

Thomas spoke up, "I heard that music is good while doing it"

Muscle Man shot a funny look at Thomas, "Say sex or I'll kick you in the nuts"

Mordecai punched Muscle Man in the shoulder, "I think I'll try your idea Thomas"

The goat smiled. He was always picked on but Mordecai and Rigby were good friends, "Thanks Mordecai"

**Margaret's apartment:**

Mordecai opened her door with a key, with Brianna in his wings, "Alright Bri, we're home now" Brianna's eyes opened, he sat her down in her playpen. The little robin lifted herself up, "Ti"! She pointed.

Mordecai turned to see her pointing at a Tigger doll, "Oh…you want Tigger"? He walked towards the doll and picked it up, handing it to her, "Here ya go Bri"

She smiled, "Ta ya"! She seemed to babble thank you.

He chuckled at the adorable girl then walked into the kitchen, it was 6:43. He knew he had to stay up with Margaret. They wouldn't start until Margaret got home from work which is usually around eight. Mordecai decided to spend some more time with Brianna before Margaret got home. He sat on the couch looking at her, playing with her duck and Tigger. She had a little bump on the back her head, he ran his fingers there to feel the bump. He pressed it a little making Brianna whimper. "Oh sorry Bri" He pulled his fingers away, "How'd you get that"?

Brianna looked up at him, "Un.."

Mordecai thought for a minute, "Did you mean Uncle"? She nodded making the blue jay glare, "Uncle Rigby"!? Another nod. Mordecai jumped off the couch and ran towards his phone, calling Rigby.

The raccoon answered, "Hey Mordecai, sup"?

Mordecai kept himself calm, "Hey…so remember this morning when Margaret found a bump on Brianna's head"?

Rigby's eyes widened, "Uh…yea, that was pretty weird"

Mordecai narrowed his eyes, "Well, and I asked her how she got that bump. She said Uncle"

Rigby jumped up, his voice full of excitement, "She said Uncle"!?

Mordecai glared, "What did you do to Brianna"?!

The raccoon gulped, "Uh…well, don't tell Margaret…she started walking" The blue jay's eyes widened, "Yea and…Eileen said don't move her and I pushed her, not letting her move…and she hit her head against her playpen"

Mordecai glared, "Dude! Why'd you push her"?

Rigby screamed, "It was the only thing I could think of"!?

The blue jay rolled his eyes, "Dude, whatever. I'll hit ya tomorrow"

A beep came from the phone, Mordecai checked to see who it was, Margaret. He answered, "Hey…"

She smiled, "Hi, so…ya ready for tonight"?

He smirked, "I'd say something really bad but Brianna's in the room"

Margaret blushed, "What's wrong with that, say something cheesy"

Mordecai laughed, "Oh very funny" The blue jay was lost in his own world, "Oh Rigby told me how got Brianna got that bum-"! He paused. "_You're ratting out your best friend?!_"

The cardinal blinked her eyes, "Brianna's got that bum"?

Mordecai's eyes widened, "Oh no, no, I-I meant Brianna's toys"

Margaret made a confused look, "Uh…are you feeling alright"?

The blue jay coughed a little, "Ye-yea, I'm fine just a little tired"

It was quiet, until Margaret spoke again, "Well…I should pr-Ms. Haddad! Another table"! Her manager spoke up. The phone clicked.

Mordecai face-palmed then walked towards Brianna, still playing with her toys.

Margaret opened her door, with her face blushing, "Don't be chicken alright"! She saw the light was on Brianna's room, she walked into see Mordecai tucking in Brianna, "What's a matter Bri? Mama's coming home soon"

The little robin whined again, "Wawa"! She babbled.

Margaret walked in, "I'll tuck her in.." Mordecai smiled at her then lifted Brianna up, "Hi Bri, I'll tuck you in ok" Brianna smiled as Margaret took her.

The blue jay looked at her, "Where should I go.."?

She kissed his cheek, "In my room…" Margaret went back to the fussy baby.

Mordecai stayed in her room, blushing. "Ok…let's do this"! He waited.

Finally the cardinal came in, wrapping her wings around her beau, "Are you sure you're ready"? She kissed him. He kissed her back making her smile, "Ok then"

She wrapped her wings around him, kissing him fiercely. "Clothes"? The blue jay peeped. She backed away, stripping down to underwear, his beak parted. Mordecai unzipped his jacket, "This is really happening? I'm really doing this"? He stared into Margaret's eyes.

She was redder then normal as she guided his jacket down, "Take this slowly…"

He nodded, blushing redder then normal, "J-Just like riding a bike.." She stared at him, "Obviously not the best comparison"

She giggled before they kissed, "Protection"? She questioned, "Are you"?

Mordecai nodded, "Yes, don't worry. We're fine alright" Margaret tugged him towards her bed, kissing as they landed on the cover until something crashed.

Margaret pushed him off, "Oh no"! She grabbed her nightgown and threw it on, "Mordecai! Hurry"!

The blue jay was stunned, "What? What's going on"!?

She gasped, "It came from Brianna's room"! She ran down into Brianna's bedroom

Mordecai followed her to see Brianna was standing on the floor by her crib, tears were streaming down the little bird's face, "Wawa"! She WALKED right into Margaret's wings.

The cardinal took her into a hug, "Shh. Brianna, don't cry. It's ok"

Mordecai looked down to see a glass mobile that Eileen had brought, was smashed. Brianna had crawled out of her crib, climbing on the diaper changer, knocking over the glass. "Oh no…Bri, you alright"?

She whimpered, Margaret awed holding the scared avian, "Shh don't cry. Don't cry" Mordecai sat down next to the cardinal drying Brianna's tears, "Shh.."

Brianna sniffled making Mordecai look at Margaret, "She walked"

Margaret's eyes widened, "Brianna! She! Walked"! Tears left the cardinals eyes, the blue jay dried her tears as well "She walked to me…" Margaret looked at her beau, "Maybe she should sleep with us tonight"

Mordecai nodded, Margaret lifted Brianna up, "Wanna sleep in my bed"?

Brianna nodded as they carried her to bed.

**Poor Mordo! He didn't get laid. And Brianna walked! How amazing is that?! Thomas said more then just a few words! LOL! And Muscle Man's having a kid! So next chapter I think Starla will be in alot more now. Wait...I'm the author...! Brianna's gonna stay this age until chapter 11. Then I'll have a big party chapter. Alright and a preview.**

****Starla squealed, "Mitch and I were thinking of Moe or Mavis"!

Margaret and Eileen smiled and gave their best wishes, "That's great Starla, how far along are you"?

Starla bit her lip, "I didn't wanna tell Mitch right away...so..." She paused, "I'm three months along"

Eileen's jaw dropped, "Starla! You know that Muscle Man thinks the baby's not coming for another nine months"!

The muscle woman let out a cry, "Stop yelling at me"! She sobbed. Eileen face-palmed

Brianna blinked her eyes at the Muscle woman in confusion, Margaret saw her and scooped her up, "Hormones Sweetheart"

**Three months!? And nobody noticed? LOL. I may update again today since I'm sick. My dad and Uncle are spending all day at my house. While my brothers' are at school MUHAHAHAHA! Evil laugh. I have Brianna's first words in mind, I was thinking in chapter 10 she could say them. If you have any first words, I'd be glad to see them. I'm Ryan Simpson and you're watching Disney Channel.**


	9. A day of victory

**Twice in one day! Awesome! I had to do a million chores just to get my computer back. Mouthing off to my mom -_- Alright in the last chapter, Mordecai was blocked by Brianna. Starla's pregnant. And Rigby and Eileen are getting closer. Also, I forgot but I finally have a bio up. So, go check it out. It has my name, gender, age, and birthday. Oh and I also forgot, Muscle Man and Starla think their having a boy. **

**The next day:**

Since the girl duo didn't have to work today, Starla came over to talk about the baby. She seemed to really wanna show off her bump. Starla wore a bright pink maternity shirt with jeans, "Hey girls"! She sat on the couch.

Brianna played on the floor in front of them. Margaret spoke first, "So, Muscle Man said you two are having a boy"?

Starla nodded, "Yea just know when you're having something"! She rubbed her belly.

Eileen smiled, "That's awesome Starla! How's the living arrangement gonna go"?

Starla shrugged, "We're gonna live at my apartment, it's big enough for a family of three"

Margaret smiled, "So have you two thought of any names yet"?

Starla squealed, "Mitch and I were thinking of Moe or Mavis"!

Margaret and Eileen smiled and gave her, their best wishes, "That's great Starla, how far along are you"?

Starla bit her lip, "I didn't wanna tell Mitch right away...so…" She paused, "I'm three months along"

Eileen's jaw dropped, "Starla! You know that Muscle Man thinks the baby's not coming for another nine months"!

The muscle woman let out a cry, "Stop yelling at me"! She sobbed. Eileen face-palmed

Brianna blinked her eyes at the Muscle woman in confusion, Margaret saw her and scooped her up, "Hormones Sweetheart"

Starla's sobbing stopped, "I never liked you Eileen"!

Eileen glared then turned to Margaret, "So, how'd last night go"?

Muscle Woman smiled, "Oh yea! Mitch said Mordecai told everyone he was getting laid"

The cardinal glared, "HE DID WHAT"!? She would of jumped up but Brianna was in her lap.

Eileen's jaw dropped, "Oh…no" Margaret was beyond angry. She was furious. She sat Brianna in her playpen and raced out the door. The mole turned to Starla with a worried look, "She's gonna kill him"! Starla and Eileen raced out the door, Eileen ran back in, scooping up Brianna, "Come here" She raced back out.

Margaret walked into the park, finding her boyfriend, her eyes narrowed as she took a run and sprinted towards him.

Mordecai collided into her then fell, Margaret however made a few summersaults on the grass, Mordecai saw it was her and walked towards her, "Margaret"?!

She opened her eyes and jumped on him, "YOU ASS"! She screamed.

Mordecai couldn't move, she held his wrists down, glaring into his eyes. "Wh-what happened?! What did I do"!?

She glared at him, "YOU TOLD EVERYONE YOU WERE GETTING LAID"!

Benson, Skips, Thomas and Muscle Man saw her trying to kill him, they stood and watched. Mordecai struggled underneath her, "Margaret…love you"

She blinked her eyes. "What"?! He used the opportunity to knock her over and holding her wrists down, "YOU ASS! GET OFF OF ME"! Mordecai refused, holding her down. She screamed then glared, "GET OFF OF ME"!

Skips looked at Mordecai, he looked at Muscle Man, "Go into my cabinet and get the memory eraser, it's labeled so take it and give it to me"

Muscle Man nodded as he ran off with High-Five Ghost, "Let's go Fives"

Eileen and Starla ran to see Margaret was underneath Mordecai, he was holding her down, "Margaret! Don't kill him"!

Margaret finally calmed down, she looked at him, "Why did you tell everyone"?

Mordecai blinked his eyes, "I didn't tell everyone! I told Rigby and-AHHHH"! She tackled him again, they rolled around, seeing who was tougher, Mordecai wasn't gonna punch his girlfriend, but she seemed fine to punch him.

Muscle Man came running back holding two bottles, he tossed one to Skips,

Skips nodded as he pushed Mordecai over and picked up Margaret as if she was a baby, "Put me down! I wanna kill him"! She glared. Skips shoved the bottle into her mouth, Margaret took a few sips before closing her eyes.

Mordecai stared at her, "Skips…what happened? What was in that bottle"!?

Skips carefully put Margaret in his wings, "That was a memory bottle, it'll erase twenty minutes of her memory. She won't remember anything about what you said" Mordecai thanked him, he headed into the park house to lay her down while her memory was restoring.

Skips looked at Muscle Man seeing he had another bottle, "What's that bottle"?

Muscle Man lifted it up, "It's a lust drink. I was thinking I could use it for Starla"

The yeti picked up the bottle then glared, "YOU FOOL! THIS IS THE MEMORY ERASER"! He looked at the park house, "That…means Margaret drank…"

Eileen carried Brianna to Rigby, "Oh hey Eileen" He smiled, "To be fair, I didn't tell anyone about Mordecai…and Margaret"

The mole smiled, "Aw thanks Rigby. I think just because it's her first time means she wants it to be special" She adjusted Brianna, "Wanna hold her"?

Rigby took her into his arms, "Hey Bri, ya forgive me for pushing you"?

Brianna smiled at him, "Un"!

Eileen looked into the house, "C'mon let's put her in the playpen inside"

Mordecai laid her down on his old bed, hearing Brad run into the room after him being as loud as he could be, "Mordy-Shut up! Margaret's sleeping"!

Margaret stirred a little then closed her eyes, "But Mordy-pie! I wanna play"!

The blue jay glared, "No, go away Brad! Margaret's not feeling so good"

Brad glared as he ran to the door and slammed it as loud as he could, Mordecai cringed looking at Margaret, she blinked her eyes open, "What…what's going on"?

She ran her fingers through her spikes, "Ugh…my head"

Mordecai looked at her, "You alright…? Do you remember anything"?

The cardinal blinked her eyes again, "I just remember being mad at you…but I don't remember why"

He let out a sigh of relief, "I'm just glad you woke up. You need anything"?

Margaret gave him a little smirk, "Let me kiss you"? She leaned into him and kissed him. He broke the kiss making her pull him onto the bed, "C'mon" Mordecai fell forward, his face was next to hers, with his hand trying to support him by holding onto his old bed frame. And his other hand next to Margaret's leg.

She smirked at him pulling him down, "MM! Wait a minute"! He separated himself but she grabbed his wrists. "I need…a condom"

Margaret leaned her head back against the pillow, "Better hurry"

Eileen sat Brianna in the playpen, Rigby was about to give her a little toy making Brad glare, "That's mine! I'm not sharing"! He yanked the doll from Rigby. Brianna stood up in her playpen, reaching for a stuffed bear but Brad grabbed it first, "NO"! He screamed, holding his toys to his chest.

Eileen yanked the toy out of Brad's hand, "Stop being a little brat! And share"!

Rigby smiled at her, "That was awesome"!

Brianna giggled at the two before hearing music coming from upstairs. Makes me wonder by Maroon 5. Rigby looked up there, "Did Margaret wake up or something"? He turned to Eileen.

Eileen shook her head, "I haven't seen Mordecai since he walked with Margaret upstairs" They stared at each other then grinned. "I think I know where he is"

Brad glared, "Where is Mordy-Pie! I wanna play with him"

Rigby and Eileen blushed, how were they gonna explain to a four year old where he was. "He's…busy"

The little boy glared, "He better not be making another Brianna"! Eileen and Rigby's jaws dropped, he knew. "Daddy says that him and Mommy want another baby"!

Eileen smiled, "Well, isn't that great. You'll have a little brother or sister"

Brad glared, "I said WANT stupid gopher"!

Rigby narrowed his eyes, "Shut up! She's not a gopher! She's a beau-mole"!

The little boy giggled, "Ooh! Rigby has a crush on the gopher! Rigby has a crush on the gopher" He ran off making the raccoon chase him.

Eileen giggled, "Aw, I think your uncle Rigby likes me.." She looked around the spoke, "Can you say Mama and Dada"?

Brianna giggled, "Wawa, Baba" She picked up her bear.

The door opened upstairs, Mordecai has his wing around Margaret's waist, with her head on his shoulder, "Hi Eileen" Her voice was slurred.

Eileen ran up to her, "What's a matter with her"?

Mordecai shrugged, "I don't know…" He laid her down on the couch, "She was fine five minutes ago"

The mole sniffed the air, "What's that funky stench"?

Mordecai blushed, "Heh, well uh…" He rubbed the back of his neck.

The cardinal giggled, "I rocked him"! She laughed tilting her head back.

Eileen looked at Mordecai then her, "She acts like she's drunk"

Mordecai blushed redder, "To be fair, we actually did nothing upstairs"

The cardinal looked at him, "That's not true! You know that's not true"! She giggled, "I saw you naked! Look Eileen! He's missing feathers on his back"!

Eileen turned the blue jay around to see little feathers were missing along with scratches, "Uh huh. Nothing Mordecai"? He blushed.

Margaret giggled, "Up"! She lifted her wings as if she wanted to be carried.

Mordecai growled as he lifted her up and carried her, "C'mon, I'm taking you to Skip's house" Eileen followed, knowing Rigby would watch over Brianna.

On the way to Skip's house, Margaret began to get a little less whatever feeling she had, they made it to make Mordecai lay her down on Skip's bed. The yeti sighed, "I know why you guys are here…well to be clear, Margaret drank the wrong bottle"

Mordecai looked at his girlfriend, "What did she drink"?

Skips sighed, "It was a lust potion, but I'm glad I finally got rid of it, I was scared somebody was gonna use it on you Mordecai"

The blue jay shrugged, "Well, what's a matter with Margaret"?

Skips lifted her head, "She drank a little too much, there's two options"

Eileen peeped, "What're the two options"?

The yeti spoke, "Mordecai and Margaret…or she could lose it by going to the bathroom…but the bathroom option wouldn't work for another six hours"

Mordecai sighed, "Six hours…"?

Eileen looked up at him, "You're choosing six hours over sex"?

The blue jay looked at Margaret, "Hm…I love her and everything it's just. Well. She's a little tipsy and I just don't wanna take advantage of her"

Skips smiled, "I love your honesty about her, but this'll burn off the drink, so get back into the park house and go"!

Mordecai scooped her back into his wings, "Alright, c'mon"

The cardinal touched his cheek, "Round two already"?

Muscle Man stood with Thomas, High-Five Ghost, Benson and Starla, he smiled at Starla, "Starla, I have a very important question to ask you"

Starla gasped, "What is it Mitch"?

He got down on knee, opening a small velvet box holding a small golden ring, "Will you marry me"?

She screamed so loud Thomas had to cover his ears, "YES! YES! A THOUSAND TIMES"! They started to make out leaving everyone walking away.

Thomas covered his mouth, "Hey Benson"! He called to the gumball machine, "I think I'll head home"

**Alright Mordo finally got laid! But Margaret was all tipsy cause of the potion. Starla and Muscle Man are getting hitched! Audrey and Benson are thinking of having another baby! Will they have one? What gender will it be? What about the Sorenstein wedding? Who's gonna be the maid of honor? Who's gonna be the little flower girl who accidentally messes up the wedding?*hint**hint* Chapter 10. LOL. Ya know what. I don't think we've heard from CJ for a bit? DUH DUH DUH...Jaws music fail. Check out my bio! See if we have anything in common LOL and a preview**:

Margaret and Starla screamed, "Brianna Crystal"! Brianna stared at the dress, "Oh no! My beautiful wedding dress! Brianna! How could you"!? Starla sobbed.

Brianna blinked her eyes, "Uh oh..." She stared at the ruined dress, "Wawa"! She lifted her wings to Margaret.

Margaret glared, "I'm very disappointed in you Missy! Why did you do that to poor Starla's dress"

Audrey ran in, "I heard screaming...what happened"?! She turned to see Brianna was standing next to the dress, "What did you do"?!

Brad snickered, holding Audrey's hand, "Thanks for taking the heat" He shoved Brianna to the floor while Audrey tried to calm down Starla.

**OOOOOOHHHHH! Brad did something! OHHHHH! Poor Starla! Will she ever marry Mitch? What happened to her dress? Who's Thomas bringing to the wedding as a "date". Is Audrey gonna get pregnant? Will Eileen and Rigby go to the wedding as a couple? Also Crystal is my middle name, so...I kinda gave her mine since when I'm in trouble I get called Ryan Crystal. So yea. Are Brianna and Brad be even allowed at the wedding? Find out in chapter 10!**


	10. Muscle Man and Starla's wedding

******Three times in one day! This has gotta be a record for me! Alright anywho. Ian and Joey came over after school. Read my bio. Dis it and told me to add in a couple things. Ian told me to limit my updates, because she's worried I'm updating and nobody's giving a horse's ass. Alright! In this chapter! It's Muscle Man and Starla getting married! WHOOOO! Also...I think Brianna's gonna say a few words...get it? FML LOL! I hope you enjoy this chapter! There's Rigleen, of course Mordgaret. But no CJ **

**Mordecai: *sigh of relief***

**Adam Levine: Hey get out of here bird! **

**Bruno Mars: Where've you been Adam?**

**Andy Samberg: He could ask himself the same question.**

**Me: Enough! Let's get on with the chapter**

* * *

**A few weeks later:**

Brianna's first birthday was coming around the corner, but Margaret was more preoccupied with Starla's wedding, after a battle of choosing, the cardinal was picked to be the Maid of Honor. Although she was happy at first, now she wished it was someone else, Mordecai was the one paying the price, Brianna refused to eat dinner making her cry in the middle of the night because her stomach would hurt. Since Margaret wasn't always home, Mordecai had a lot of sleepless nights. The cardinal would come home from sleeping over at Starla's to see either Mordecai asleep in the rocking chair or him asleep on the floor outside his bedroom as if he was too tired to make it. She opened the door, another night at Starla's. She walked towards Brianna's room to see her beau asleep in the rocking chair with Brianna in his wings, sleeping too. Margaret awed then lifted Brianna out of his wings, based on the book on the floor, he was reading to her then fell asleep. Brianna was laid back in her crib while Margaret helped her beau to his room. Margaret collapsed on her bed, sighing, "This stupid…wed-*yawn*" She closed her eyes.

Her bedroom door opened making her eyes force open, "Brianna"? She rubbed her eyes then remembered Brianna could walk all by herself. "Oh hi Sweetheart"Brianna smiled as she ran to Margaret's bed, "Wawa"! She lifted her wings.

Margaret yawned, "No, back to bed…I'm sleepy" The cardinal lifted her up and carried her back into her room, back in her crib, "Just go back to sleep"

Brianna sat up, kicking her blankets off, "Wah Dada"

Margaret was too tired, "Honey, my head hurts, I just wanna lay down for a bit"

The little robin smiled, "Dada"! She pointed behind Margaret.

Mordecai walked up to the crib, "Pretty neat huh"? He joked.

She blinked her eyes, "Is she…is she…t-talking"!?

He nodded, "She said it all by herself last night…Daddy"

Brianna smiled proudly, pointing at Mordecai, "Dada"!

Margaret's beak parted, "She, she, she talks"! Brianna smiled sticking her pacifier back in her mouth, the cardinal yawned, "I'm gonna take a nap" She headed towards her room.

Mordecai smirked, "Can I join you"? A mumbled no was replied.

Brianna smiled at him, "Dada! Dada! Dada"!

The blue jay chuckled. He paused, he wanted to tell Brianna, he wasn't her dad. But something inside of him told him no, a smile grew on his face, "That's right, Daddy's here for ya Bri" He kissed her forehead making her giggle.

Brianna smiled, "Luv woo Dada"! She was lifted into his wings.

Mordecai's smile grew, "Daddy love you too…and he's always be here for you" He walked into the kitchen and sat Brianna down in her highchair, "K Bri, what do ya want for breakfast? Peas? Carrots? Squash"? While Mordecai was talking, Brianna had gotten a hold of a energy drink and bashed it against her highchair's table only for the drink to smash open. Mordecai turned, "NO! Brianna"! He picked up the can, "None for you…you're hyper enough" He tossed it in the trash.

Brianna continued to try to talk, "Dada! Mull-wet"! She pointed at his hair.

Mordecai picked a food then sat down, "No…I have spikes like you"

The little robin tilted her head, "Dada"! She smiled as he tilted his head too.

**A few hours later:**

Margaret took the dress into her house, "Starla, don't worry about it" Starla, Audrey, Eileen and Brad walked in after her. "Your baby bump isn't noticeable"

Brad ran into Brianna's room, "Ooh! Toys"! He ran to Brianna's toy chest. Audrey followed her son, "Brad, honey…careful with Brianna's toys" She walked back to see the dress. Brianna was sitting with her rabbit in her playpen. Margaret smiled at her, "Sweetheart, why don't you play with Brad"? She lifted Brianna up.

Brianna was sat next to the four year old.

Starla rubbed her belly, "It's a boy! The doctors said he was cutest baby they've ever seen"

Audrey smiled patting her belly as well, "Margaret and Starla! It is so great that we'll be mommies together" She turned to Eileen, "Rigby's your baby"

Eileen sighed, "He's really not that immature, he's very sweet"

Margaret nodded in agreement making Audrey laugh, "That immature coon got into a fight at a party at my house with my ex-boyfriend"

The mole scowled but kept quiet, Margaret laid the dress down, "Alright girls, who wants a drink"? The girls laughed as they headed into the kitchen.

Brad walked back into Brianna's room with a dress, "Ha! Look like I've got"!

Brianna smiled, "Dr-west"! She sounded out dress,

The little boy smirked, "Yea, watched this"! He took Brianna's bottle out of her hand and opened the bottle and dumped it on the dress. "Don't say a word"! He threw the bottle at Brianna then walked out the room. "Starla! Look what Brianna did"!

Margaret and Starla ran into the little robin's room to see the dress. Margaret and Starla screamed, "Brianna Crystal"! Brianna stared at the dress, "Oh no! My beautiful wedding dress! Brianna! How could you"!? Starla sobbed.

Brianna blinked her eyes, "Uh oh…" She stared at the ruined dress, "Wawa"! She lifted her wings to Margaret.

Margaret glared, "I'm very disappointed in you Missy! Why did you do that to poor Starla's dress"

Audrey ran in, "I heard screaming...what happened"?! She turned to see Brianna was standing next to the dress, "What did you do"?!

Brad snickered, holding Audrey's hand, "Thanks for taking the heat" He shoved Brianna to the floor while Audrey tried to calm down Starla.

The door opened to hear Mordecai and Rigby, "Hey anyone home"?

Brianna pushed herself up and ran past everyone, "Dada"! Tears streamed down her face, "Bwad wuined Starla's Dr-west"!

Mordecai took her into his wings, "Don't cry, don't cry. I gotcha" She sniffled.

The cardinal sighed, "Brianna poured her formula on Starla's wedding dress"

Mordecai looked at her, "Brianna, why'd you do that"

Brianna dried her eyes with her hand, "No! Bwad"! She pointed.

Everyone turned to the little boy, Audrey glared, "Bradley Samuel Marin! Is this true"?

Brad gulped, "No Mama! I…" He faked a smile making Audrey glare, "Yes.."

Margaret turned to the baby, "Oh Bri, I'm sorry"

Brianna smiled, watching Audrey pull Brad's ear out of into the kitchen, "K Mama"

The cardinal jumped, "SHE SAID MAMA"! She smiled.

Mordecai smiled at her, "Daddy taught you huh"?

Brianna nodded, "Dada"! She pointed making him laugh.

**Wedding morning:**

Margaret, Starla, Eileen, Audrey, and Brianna were running around Starla's apartment, trying to get Starla ready for her big day. Eileen was on make up while Margaret was dressing Brianna, as usual, Brianna wasn't cooperating, "Shh…no Honey! You have to wear a purple dress"!

Brianna glared, "No! Tux"! She smiled jumping up and down, "Tux"!

The cardinal face-palmed, "No Sweetheart, dress. Only boys wear tuxes" Last night, Brianna saw Mordecai's outfit to the wedding, Mordecai called it a tux. Now she wanted one.

Eileen ran into the room, "Starla's having a fit! You better get in here to do her hair"

Margaret glared, "I'm a little busy here"! She tried to get the dress on but Brianna refused.

Eileen felt bad, "I'll do it! Just do Starla's hair"!

The cardinal ran into Starla's bathroom to do her hair, Eileen tried but Brianna refused, "No! I wan Dada"! She crossed her wings over her chest.

Eileen smiled, the little bird wanted Mordecai. "Almost done ok"? She managed to get the dress on and put a little white flower in her hair, "You look cute"

Margaret was finally done, "You look amazing Starla"

Starla smiled, "Thanks…I feel amazing! Like…I'm glowing"!

Audrey nodded, "You can't even tell you're pregnant"!

The girls smiled in agreement. Brianna was still pouting, she had to wear a dress:

The guys weren't doing so well:

Muscle Man was freaking out, "HER PARENTS ARE GONNA BE THERE! MY MOM AND BRO ARE GONNA BE THERE"! He was screaming again.

Brad was bored, sitting cross-legged on the floor. "Daddy…I miss Mommy"!

Benson nodded, "I know Brad. But…where's Pops"!?

Pops and Skips walked downstairs, wearing tuxedos, "Oh my! What a wonderful occasion for a wedding"!

Mordecai and Rigby couldn't get their ties right, Mordecai's wouldn't stay on his shirt while Rigby's ended up on the floor several times. Pops talked everyone into gelling their hair, saying they had to be fancy. "I hate Pops"! Rigby glared as he smoothed his hair back, "I look stupid"!

Mordecai laughed, "You look the same to me" He gelled his hair back, "I think Pops may have bought that unicorn gel, my spikes are never this flat"!Muscle Man gelled his hair only to sigh, "I'm getting married"

High-Five Ghost nodded, "I know…it's weird"

Skips refused to gel his hair back and Pops wasn't going to tell him no, they crammed into a golf cart and headed towards the church.

Margaret smiled at her beau, "You gelled your hair"?

He rolled his eyes, "Don't ask" He looked down to see Brianna holding Margaret's hand, "You finally got her in a dress"?

Margaret sighed, "Don't ask. She's so fussy"

Brianna smiled, "Hi Dada"!

The blue jay chuckled, "Hi baby girl. You weren't a good girl for Mama"?

She giggled as she reached for him, he picked her up, "So…who's gonna hold Missy down so nothing bad happens"?

The cardinal kissed his cheek, "Not it.." She giggled making him sigh.

Eileen ran into Rigby, "Wow! You slicked your hair back"?

Rigby glared, "Pops made me do it. Mordecai's doing it too…"

The mole kissed his cheek, "If it makes you feel any better, you look handsome"

A smile grew on his face, "Thanks Eileen, you look pretty in purple"

Eileen blushed, "Thanks" She leaned her hand out, "Wanna be my date for a wedding"? She joked.

Rigby smirked, "A little late on asking don't ya think" He took her hand.

The mole laughed, "Oh Rigby Salyers" She giggled kissing his cheek again.

Muscle Man was getting nervous, "Hey! I'm getting kinda nervous! Where's Thomas? I wanna beat the crap out of him! That'll calm me down"

"Someone say my name"? Thomas asked as he walked up.

Thomas was wearing a black jacket with a white undershirt, with matching black pants. With black shades covering his eyes. His arm around a green bird's waist.

Muscle Man looked at the green bird, almost every guy did. The green bird had on a bright pink dress with blue diamonds on the bottom, she had green and black hair down to her shoulders, "Hi I'm Kelly" She smiled.

Thomas smiled, "This is my date, isn't she beautiful"?

Kelly giggled, "Shut up Thomas, some of these guys have girlfriends"

Rigby and Mordecai were caught staring, and instantly regretted it. Eileen stepped on Rigby's foot while Margaret snapped her fingers in front of Mordecai's eyes.

Muscle Man smiled at her, "I'm Muscle Man, that's what the ladies call me"

Kelly smiled, "Heh…cool" She looked a little awkward.

Muscle Man smirked, "Nice boobs on this one Thomas"

Thomas glared, "Shut up Mitch"!

Soon enough, Starla's father, Herb came out, "Everyone inside"!

Everyone grabbed a seat, since Mordecai and Benson had children, they couldn't stand with the other guys, they had to sit in the very first pew. Mordecai held Brianna in his lap while Benson sat Brad next to him.

The wedding began as normally, Starla walked down the aisle with Herb guiding her, Brianna made a adjustment in the blue jay's lap, "Dada! Foo"?

Mordecai put his finger to his lips, "Not now Bri, later"

The robin pouted, she was in a dress. Sitting with nothing to do.

As Muscle Man and Starla exchanged vows, Brianna saw that Mordecai had moved his hands, she jumped out of his lap, "Bye bye"!

She ran forward only for Mordecai to jump and run towards her, just before she could get anyone else's attention, Mordecai scooped her up in his wings. "Bad Bri"

Margaret stared at him, mouthing, "You ok? Is she too big of a handful"

He mouthed back, "No, go back to being maid of honor" Brianna pouted as she was sat in his lap once again.

Finally the words that everyone was begging to here, "I do" Starla answered last.

The preacher smiled, "And I present to you! Mitch and Starla Sorenstein"! Their kiss turned into a make-out session again, Thomas covered his date's eyes, "Tom! I can't see"! She glared, trying to pry his hand off.

"Trust me" Thomas spoke, "This is something you don't wanna see"

Mordecai covered Brianna's eyes, "I don't want you to have nightmares" Benson covered Brad's eyes as well.

When they finally stopped making out, Starla leaned her arms forward and threw her flowers, the girls scrambled. Because the first one to catch the flowers was to get married first, while the other girls practically killed eachother the flowers had already landed. Audrey glared, "Aw lucky"!

The cardinal stood there with the flowers in her wings, "Oh no, here Audrey"! She kindly handed them over but Audrey shook her head, "Oh! Right, you're already married" She turned and handed them to Eileen, "Here Eileen"

Rigby fell back and fainted making the guys laugh, Mordecai rolled his eyes, knowing Margaret didn't want to get married.

Everyone headed to the reception, Brianna was guided by Brad, when they were hungry, they didn't fight as much, Margaret walked towards Mordecai as they looked around the church, "To be honest I think you made a beautiful Maid of honor" She giggled, kissing him.

"And you would of made a great Flower girl" Margaret giggled.

Mordecai kissed her again, "So, a reception? Wanna go"?

She rolled her eyes, "Ever since we did it the first time, you just can't keep your hands off of me"

The blue jay smirked, "And I don't intend to stop" They kissed again.

* * *

**Don't throw stones at me! If you hated this chapter! I'm truly sorry! Today, I will not update until Wednesday. Because Track and Play. Alright, and the questions. Audrey is pregnant again! Starla's five months away from delivering her son. Margaret caught the flowers ;) I think something's gonna happen soon. That was strange, not seeing CJ there. Do you think she'll come to Brianna's birthday party in Chapter 11? But it was cute, Brianna can say Dada and Mama! But...I have a feeling something's gonna happen at Brianna's party. **

**Joey: Tell me! Tell me! C'mon Mordy!**

**Me: And...the preview is up!**

* * *

****Margaret drummed her fingers, little Brianna was turning one. It was supposed to be a happy event but Mordecai was still mad. The party had began, Mordecai wasn't in sight, Margaret sighed, until a little voice peeped, "Dada"?

Margaret sighed but faked a smile, "He's just picking up something. Don't worry Bri" She kissed Brianna's forehead. "He'll be right back"

The birthday girl smiled, "Ok Mama" She leaned back in the padding of her highchair, there wasn't much to do. The doorbell rang making Margaret run and open it, "Mordecai"! She smiled, "I thought you weren't..." She trailed off seeing the stranger, a red cardinal with a black comma. "Can I help you"?

He looked at over her shoulder, "I'm here for the one you call Brianna"

Margaret gasped.

* * *

**Boom! Mordecai's pissed at Margaret? What happened? Someone wants Brianna? Who is it? I smell a CJ around here...That didn't sound right. :| Poker face. Anyway, Where's Mordecai? Why isn't he at Brianna's birthday? Why is he mad at Margaret? IS THERE CHOCOLATE CAKE AT BRIANNA'S PARTY?! In chapter 12, I'm skipping to Starla giving birth to her baby, Audrey by then would be five months along. Eileen and Rigby would be*hint**hint*dating. Guess who's gonna stop by the party? The grandparents! Ok.**

**I'm Ryan Simpson-goodnight!**


	11. Brianna's first birthday

**Oh god! I thought I'd never finish this chapter, I woke up so early and tried but, I only got half way done! Track was kicking my ass, I had to stay after because my new friend Lily and I were jumping over hurdles and landing in the sand. My coach was so pissed he made me stay after school for ten minutes, then I rode my bike home with another friend of my, Seth. I asked Seth if he'd help me with this story. But Joey doesn't like Seth and yadadadada. So now, I have four people helping me and let me tell you it is dramatic! Alright now the comments, to Broda Decin, I had no idea Margaret was a robin! I'm sorry! I didn't know! Alright and to Guest, thanks for laughing at Thomas's cuddling part. Alright so in this chapter, it's Brianna's first birthday! Yay! **

**Adam Levine: Hurry Honey!**

**Bruno Mars: Mm...I could go for some chocolate cake right now.**

**Rigby: No! It's mine*hisses***

***Bruno and Adam take a step back***

**Seth: Can we make Rigby gay?**

**Me: Grr...**

* * *

**Margaret's apartment:**

Brianna crawled out her crib, slowly and gently sliding down on the bars to hit the floor. "_Strange! No Mama or Dada!_" She stood up and wobbled a little. Then finally started to walk, "Mama"! She giggled opening her mother's door,

Margaret sat up, rubbing her eyes to see the little robin still in her pajamas, "Hi Sweetheart, good morning" Brianna walked towards her mother's side of the bed and was lifted into Margaret's lap, "What you doing up"?

Brianna saw a lump of blankets, smiling as she crawled out of Margaret's lap and pulled the blankets off to see Mordecai, "DADA"! She squealed.

Mordecai's eyes opened to see Brianna, "Hey-*yawn*" His head hit the pillow making Brianna giggle.

The little robin pulled on the blanket again, "Dada"! Margaret smiled, her boyfriend wasn't ready to start his day with Brianna just yet. Brianna yanked on the blankets to see Mordecai's face, "Dada" She sounded as if he wasn't doing something. Brianna tugged as hard as could but he wouldn't let go of the blanket.

Margaret smiled, "Bri, Daddy's waking up alright…just give him a few minutes"

Brianna sat down with a pout, "I wan Dada"

The cardinal lifted Brianna up, "Well, I think you have something else to think about" She smiled, "Do you know what tomorrow is"?

Brianna was sat in her highchair, "Mama"! She giggled.

Margaret smiled, "Your birthday is tomorrow. You're gonna be one years old" Brianna clapped. The cardinal walked back into her bedroom, "Mordecai…don't you wanna feed Brianna"?

Mordecai walked in, a little bit sleepy. "Good morning Maggie" He went to kiss her cheek but she moved, he shrugged it off, "Ok.."? Then he headed towards the baby avian, "Hey Bri," He did a little drum solo on her table making her laugh.

Brianna giggled then slammed her hands on her table, "Foo"!

Mordecai chuckled then turned to see Margaret having the food in her hand, "Here" She shoved it into his hand.

The blue jay really didn't know what her problem was, "Ok…whatever" He sat down and held the food out to Brianna, she ate it eagerly, he smiled, "Wow! She's eating faster now"! There wasn't a word from Margaret, the blue jay finally got another spoonful of mashed squash into Brianna's mouth, "Wow, doing great Baby girl," She giggled, letting another spoonful in. Mordecai noticed Margaret wasn't in the room anymore, Brianna had finished her food, he threw the container away and left Brianna in her highchair to peek into Margaret's room. She looked up and glared at him, "What do you want"? Her icy tone changed him.

He spoke calm but in his tone he was pissed, "What's your problem?! you're acting psycho"!

Margaret glared at him, "Like you give a rat's ass about her…or even me"!

The blue jay gave her a puzzled look, "What the hell are you talking about"!?

Anger fueled inside of the cardinal, "LAST NIGHT! You were dreaming about CJ"!

**Flashback:**

Margaret turned in her sleep, waking up, "Too much…champagne! My head.."

The blue jay rolled over, trying to get as close as he could to her. She kissed his forehead, "What are you dreaming bout? You seem so in love" Margaret was correct. Mordecai occasionally made loving sighs along with moans, she ran her fingers through his spikes, then turned to get out of bed to hear something, she thought she'd never hear again, "I…love you CJ" He rolled over.

She slapped his cheek, "I'm so pissed at you! I can't even see straight"! Tears rolled down her cheeks.

Mordecai looked down ashamed, then back at her with full anger, "YOU HONESTLY THINK I'M IN LOVE WITH CJ?! THAT DREAM COULD HAVE BEEN ABOUT ANYTHING! MAYBE YOU'VE BEEN DRINKING A LITTLE TOO MUCH! MAYBE I SAID MARGARET BUT YOUR HANGOVER GAVE YOU SOMETHING DIFFERENT"?!

Margaret glared at her boyfriend, "I can't believe I trusted you"!

The blue jay felt his heart snap, anger fueled his body, "Trusted me?! Trusted me?! You wanted to sleep with me! That's all you ever wanted! Like Angel! Eileen told me! You screwed Angel! Hell! I never knew you were such a bitch"!

Margaret slapped his cheek again, "GET OUT OF MY APARTMENT YOU ASS"!

The blue jay reached over and grabbed his green jacket while running to the door, she followed to see him putting his jacket on, not saying a word. As soon as he turned his back, Margaret could have sworn she saw tears running down his face. Margaret slammed the door on the blue jay, falling down to the floor, covering her face, sobbing. Brianna stared straight forward at the wall, she was silently crying. Tears were running down her face. Brianna whimpered, "Mama"?

Margaret dried her eyes and ran to the little robin, "Shh…don't cry, don't cry" She lifted the baby up, "Shh.." She cooed to the baby. She sat Brianna down in her playpen, then walked into her room, sobbing behind a closed door.

* * *

Mordecai walked for so long his feet felt numb, tears left his eyes. He wiped them as harshly as he could. "Blames me for a stupid dream! She's done worst! Like…" He trailed off, "She's…she's, she broke my heart when we.." He shook it off, "Forget it! She'll never take you back, why bother going to Brianna's birthday. She'll just kick you out again"

"I wouldn't think so lad" A voice called from a alley. Mordecai looked to see it was a old bald man with a white beard wearing dirty overalls with a red and white baseball cap, "The name's Hutch…and you lad"?

Mordecai stared at the man, "I'm…Mordecai"

Hutch smiled, "Lad, I heard you were going through some problems in a relationship! With this…Margaret and Brianna"?

Mordecai nodded, "Well, Brianna's just my…daughter and Margaret's my girlfriend" He paused, "I think…ex-girlfriend now.."

Hutch made a sorry sigh, "Aw poor lad, say it was a dream! What was it"?

Mordecai blushed, "I guess I was dreaming bout a old friend. And Margaret got pissed and threw me out"! He began to feel angrier, "And our daughter's first birthday's tomorrow and…she threw me out like it was nothing"

Hutch walked Mordecai into the alley, "Ya daughter turnin one? That's something"

Mordecai nodded, "Yea, but there's no way she'd let me go back"

The old man sighed, "Lad, I have one piece of advice"

Mordecai looked up, "What's the advice Hutch"?

Hutch cleared his throat then spoke, "If you don't get back together with Margaret, this'll happen"! He grabbed a bottle of beer and bashed it over Mordecai's head.

The blue jay felt his head, "What…the" He closed his eyes and blacked out.

"Mordy Lad! Get up"! Hutch's voice yelled making Mordecai's eyes open.

He felt his head to see there wasn't a drop of blood or even a bruise, "Wh-what happened? Where are we"?

Hutch smiled brightly, "This is ten years into the future"

Mordecai looked at him, "Oh…you're a time traveler"?

The man nodded then noticed Mordecai wasn't shocked, "You're not shocked"!?

He shrugged, "Meh, happens every week where I work"

A kid on a skateboard nearly ran the two over, "Hey! Watch it"! Mordecai yelled

Hutch smiled at Mordecai then turned to the skateboarder, "Hi Brianna"

The skater lifted her helmet to reveal long red hair, big green eyes. Brianna! "Hey Mr. Lou! And Mr. Lou's friend" She extended her hand, "I'm Brianna Haddad"

Mordecai stared at her with his beak parted, "H-hey! I'm Mordecai Quintel"!

Brianna stared at him then dropped her helmet, "OW"! Her hands went to her head, Hutch glared at Mordecai, "Her memory's isn't that strong"!

The robin finally stopped wincing and rubbed the side of her head, "It happened again Mr. Lou! What did you say"!? She glared at the older bird. Mordecai was about to answer but nothing came out. "Mr. Lou! I don't know how it keeps hurting! I don't drink soda, I don't play videogames but my head still hurts"!

Mordecai shrugged, "Have you talked to your mom about it"?

Brianna rolled her eyes, "My mom doesn't understand! She's too busy for me"

Hutch sighed, "Tell my friend, your story"

The robin took his hand, "My dad ditched my mom before I turned one. So she's raised me on her own. But after I turned six, she started dating again. I have a stepfather named Ted. He's abusive and drunk! He knocked up my mom with my little brother, Teddy. Then two years later, my little sister, Molly was born. My mom keeps putting up with him and juggling the spoiled brats but I can see it in her eyes, she hates this life"! Brianna wiped her tears that formed and fell from her eyes. "Why did my real dad hate me"

Mordecai stared at her, "Your real dad didn't hate you. He loved you very much"

Brianna dried her eyes, "W-what…? You…"! She backed away, "It…it was you"!

Mordecai paused, "What? No, no, no! I-I"

Brianna glared at him, "YOU! YOU"! She grabbed her skateboard and ran off.

The blue jay wanted to chase after her but Hutch stopped him, "Wanna see where you've been for the last decade"?

Mordecai gulped, "I'm afraid"

They headed towards The Coffee Shop to see a familiar cloud girl, sitting at a table with a older Mordecai. "There's you. And…where'd Claire go"? Hutch peered.

Mordecai was confused, "Who the h is Claire"?

"Momma"! A little cloud girl squealed, running up to CJ, "Where's baby brother"?

CJ patted her belly, "Almost done. Just two more months alright Sweet-pea"

Apparently the girl named Claire just smiled at Mordecai, "C'mon Daddy! Play with me"!

Mordecai nodded, "Alright Claire, let's go" He stood up to kiss CJ, only for her to smile, "What's the matter with you"? He chuckled.

CJ felt her belly, "Joey kicked…! Aw Mordecai, feel"! She took his hand and made it touch her belly. Feeling their baby boy move around.

Outside, Mordecai was screaming at the top of lungs, "JOEY?! CLAIRE!? TEDDY?! MOLLY"! Mordecai grabbed the man, "Send me back! I refuse to live in this hellish future"!

Hutch stopped him, "It's alright Lad! I'll send ya back. But be warned you must set things right. If things go wrong, I'll back you up"

Mordecai threw his wings around the man, "Thank you so much Hutch"!

Hutch took the bottle, and bashed it over his head. The blue jay passed out on the ground.

"Dude, you're blocking my…" "MORDECAI! HOLY CRAP"! The voice was Thomas's.

Mordecai opened his eyes, "Ooh…my head"! He ran his fingers through his spikes

Thomas smiled at him, "Dude! Where've you been? It's Brianna's first birthday! Everyone's at the park"!

His eyes widened, "BRIANNA'S BIRTHDAY"! He looked down to see he was covered in dirt, "Could you drive me to your place so I can use your shower"?

Thomas shrugged, "Sure man, I have to pick up Brianna's cake, some more soda. And more extra spicy hot wings for Starla" He pointed to where the blue jay was, "I pulled the car there and the guys stepped over you so I had to say something to wake you up. Then you groaned Margaret and I knew it was you"

Mordecai nodded, "Fair enough! Now let's go"! They ran into the car.

Thomas stopped at a two story house, "Nice" Mordecai commented.

They headed inside to hear a yell, "THOMAS! WHO'S THAT"!?

Thomas yelled back, "A FRIEND FROM WORK MOM! REMEMBER MORDECAI? THE BLUE JAY"?!

Another yell was replied, "OH YEA! WITH THE DAUGHTER"!

Thomas pointed upstairs, "Just make a left, now I'll run the errands, you take a quick shower"

Mordecai bolted upstairs while Thomas ran to his car to hurry with his errands.

* * *

**Brianna's birthday party:**

Everybody was drinking soda, listening to music. Brianna just sat in her highchair being bored. Margaret sat her in her chair to feed her cake but instead she kept calling Mordecai, "*ring**ring**ring*…Hey it's Mordecai! Sorry I didn't get to your call, just tell me what's the call and I'll get back to ya" She clicked the phone letting out a sigh, "Mordecai James Quintel"! She growled under her breath, "You better come to Brianna's birthday or so help me"!

Two red birds walked up to Margaret, "Sweetheart, what's the matter" The female bird asked. Another wise known as Mandy.

Margaret's eyes widened, "Daddy and Mom"! She hugged the two. Then backed away, "You guys remember Brianna"?

The male red bird smiled, "Of course! We wouldn't miss the party for the world" Margaret's father, known as Jeff.

Mandy noticed Margaret's stress, "Why are you stressing out? Something wrong"?

The cardinal let out a sigh, "It's…it's Mordecai"

Jeff blinked his eyes, "Where is Mordecai? I haven't seen him anywhere"

Margaret looked down ashamed, "We got into a fight and that was yesterday! I really think something bad happened to him"!

Mandy patted her back, "Don't say things like that, he's probably gonna show up with his parents, which I called Miranda, she's heading over here right now"

Margaret nodded then heard a whimper, the cardinal turned to see Brianna, "Shh,"

Brianna whimpered again. Margaret drummed her fingers on her highchair, little Brianna was turning one. It was supposed to be a happy event but Mordecai was still mad. The party had began, Mordecai wasn't in sight, Margaret sighed, until a little voice peeped, "Dada"?

Margaret sighed but faked a smile, "He's just picking up something. Don't worry Bri" She kissed Brianna's forehead. "He'll be right back"

The birthday girl smiled, "Ok Mama" She leaned back in the padding of her highchair, there wasn't much to do. The doorbell rang making Margaret run and open it, "Mordecai"! She smiled, "I thought you weren't…" She trailed off seeing the stranger, a red cardinal with a black comma. "Can I help you"?

He looked at over her shoulder, "I'm here for the one you call Brianna" Margaret gasped.

She let him in, then walked towards the highchair, "Come here Baby girl" She lifted Brianna up. The strange man stared at her, "Why are you here for her"?

The stranger spoke, "My name is Patrick Black" He pointed at Brianna, "I'm her dad and her real name is Snowie Black"

Margaret looked at Brianna, "Wait a minute, her mother abandoned her"!

Patrick let out a long sigh, "Yea, of cancer. Daphne didn't want me to have our daughter when she died. So she just gave away our only child"

Brianna whimpered then was sat back in her highchair and given a small toy, "How do I know she's your daughter"?

Patrick turned his head to see a black comma, he look just like Brianna but instead his eyes were rust color. Margaret rubbed her eyes, "I've never seen that type of brown for eye color"

Patrick sighed, "I'd love to take my daughter back but you guys are throwing a huge party just for, I think I'll wait it out"

* * *

Thomas ran upstairs, "Mordecai"!? He saw the blue jay had a fresh clean jacket on, "Alright! Let's go! I checked up on the party! They're gonna have cake"!

Mordecai glared, "Dammit! We'll never make it in time"

Thomas turned to him, "Such a fail dude…" He opened his car to see a cake, "I have it"

Mordecai climbed into the front seat while Thomas jumped in the driver's seat and drove.

They pulled up to the park house, while Thomas gathered up the food, Mordecai raced upstairs to look around at the party. He couldn't seem to find Margaret, though he did see one little girl he wanted to wish Happy birthday. He walked towards her highchair and lifted her up, "Hey Bri! Daddy came"!

Brianna let out a happy squeal, "DADA"! She threw her wings around his neck.

Patrick walked up to Mordecai, "Hi, I'm Patrick Black"

Mordecai smiled, "Oh hey, I'm Mordecai Quintel"

The red cardinal moved his hand to Brianna, "Isn't she cute, I made this little cutie"

The blue jay's smile instantly dropped, "Then where've you been for four months"

Patrick shrugged, "I didn't even know she existed but then they tell me on Friday that Daphne had my child, I checked her apartment, nothing. I check orphanages"

Brianna didn't like seeing Patrick's hand so close to her, "Bah Dada"! She slapped his hand away making Mordecai chuckle a little. "You think this is funny"? Patrick glared.

Mordecai laughed a little, "Relax, she's only one"

Brianna smiled then buried her head into Mordecai's chest, Patrick glared, "I'm gonna get something to eat" He walked off.

The blue jay looked at the birthday girl, "You better not act like him when you're older" He sat her down. "Go play with Uncle Rigby"

Brianna stepped forward and hugged his leg, "Dada"!

He smiled, "Daddy missed you only to hear a scream. Mordecai picked up Brianna and sat her in her highchair, running towards the sound of the scream as of everyone else. It was Margaret, she was on the porch steps, staring at something. On the ground was a bloody body, what looked like Patrick's body, "What happened"? Audrey asked.

The cardinal shrugged still shaking, "I came out here and there was blood"!

Skips pointed at blood splats, big enough for a human, "I think this must've been a costume! Look at theses tracks"!

Brad let out a scream from inside the house making everyone run back into the house. Brianna stared at the girl, "Dada"?

It was CJ! She was drenched in red liquid, she smirked, lifting the baby out of the highchair, "Wouldn't you like to hang out with Auntie CJ"?

Mordecai yelled, "CJ! STOP"! He ran forward only for the cloud girl to reach into her purse, pulling out a small bottle.

Skips screamed, "YOU'VE BEEN STEALING MY POTIONS"?!

CJ shook her head with a smirk, "Oh you guys…stealing"? She shrugged, "Not from you! But…stealing things that ruin relationships, yes"

Margaret pushed herself forward, "CJ! Put her down"!

CJ threatened her with the bottle, "Don't make me throw this"

Eileen and Audrey held Margaret back, the cardinal looked at Brianna. "…"

The cloud stared at Mordecai, "Come here Mordy"

Mordecai shook his head, "No! CJ! You've gone completely psycho"!

CJ shrugged, "Alright then" She slammed the potion down.

The ground beneath them began to shake, Mordecai saw that cracks were forming on the ground. Mordecai's eyes widened as he saw cracks breaking under someone's feet, he ran towards her and tackled her out of the way, holding her to his chest until they hit the wall, Margaret opened her eyes to see Mordecai above her, "You came back"!? She smiled, Mordecai looked at CJ.

CJ had Brianna on her hip and was watching this go down. Laughing. Skips cleared everyone out of the house. The blue jay got up, running towards CJ. "CJ! Hear me out"! CJ glared, "What do you want Mordecai"!? She drew out his name in a icy tone.

Mordecai sighed, "I love you. Don't hurt Brianna and her mother! Let's be together"! He extended his hand to her, "Trust me.."

CJ was speechless, "You-you really love me"? He nodded.

Margaret couldn't believe what she was watching, she sat there feeling a pain in her heart. Brianna was safely returned into Mordecai's wings, "I'll return her" He took a step then walked towards Margaret, "Quickly walk away, she won't know" He whispered making her eyes look up, "Listen to me, we'll run"

A smile came on her face, she took Brianna. As they slowly stood up, a loud sounded passed the two nearly hitting Margaret in the neck. They looked to see CJ had a gun, "This ends now Mordecai"! She glared, "You're forever mine"! She pulled the trigger, nearly missing Margaret. The red bird glared as she jumped on the cloud, "Get off me you skank"! CJ screamed as she tried to get Margaret off.

Margaret pulled CJ's hair making her scream, "I've been wanting to do this for a long time"! She grabbed a fistful and yanked.

CJ turned and grabbed Margaret by her throat, Mordecai ran to help, "Stop"!

With a flick of her wrist, the blue jay was sent into the wall by a strong wind. Margaret choked, "S-stop"! She tried to pry CJ off, she looked down to see Brianna sitting on the ground staring her little green eyes at her mom.

Mordecai charged at CJ, hitting her in the back of her head with his fist, CJ threw Margaret then jumped on the bird. Margaret landed like a rag doll, hitting the wall then falling to the table, a picture fell of the wall, hitting her head and breaking. Brianna let out a whimper then ran to her mom. CJ was preoccupied with Mordecai, trying to get him down. "Stay still"! She commanded.

The blue jay couldn't see Margaret, or how she landed. "CJ! Don't do this"!

CJ reached into her purse and pulled out another potion, "Now, this potion is called fall in love. You drink this. We'll be together forever"!

Mordecai struggled, "No CJ! Please don't do this"! CJ shoved the bottle down into his mouth, he took sips making her grin grow.

The door burst open to see Skips and two policemen, the police grabbed CJ, and pulled her out, "You're going to downtown Miss" CJ twisted and turned as she was sat in the cop car.

Mordecai spat out whatever was in the bottle and wiped his mouth only to look up, seeing Margaret. His beak parted, "Oh crap! Margaret"! He ran towards her to see she was still, he felt her pulse, he felt her neck, he pushed his head to her chest, nothing. No sound. No beat. Nothing. Tears left his eyes, "No, no, no! Margaret wake up"! He insisted, "This isn't funny! Margaret"! He shook her shoulders, nothing. "Margaret! Please! Please! You can't…leave me…" He pleaded, "Please Margaret! Brianna, she needs you! Please"! He sobbed, "You're my true love! Please someone take me instead! Please! Don't take her! I'm begging you"!

Brianna peeped her little head out from under Margaret's wing, "Dada"? She stretched her wings up, he took her into his wings.

Tears left his eyes, "Shh…Daddy's here" Brianna reached up and dried his tears.

Mordecai leaned over and kissed her cheek, "I won't go home with you…it's not over tonight" He whispered as tears fell from his eyes. "Just…give me one more chance to make it right.."

Brianna sniffled, "Mama"? She crawled out of Mordecai's lap, "Mama"! She looked back at Mordecai then back at Margaret, "MAMA"! She whimpered.

Mordecai dried her eyes, "Shh…I know" He bent over and kissed Margaret on her beak, just a peck. "I love you Margaret" He sniffled.

A bright light grew on her cheek, Mordecai stared at her, "What the…"

The bright light slowly grew and grew. Her face was one bright light. Then slowly her red hands started to brighten up. Mordecai stared in disbelief, her whole torso was now brighten up. Brianna looked at her dad, "Dada? Mama"!

He nodded, "Yea…this is very weird" He scooped her up and watched.

Margaret's lower half was brightened as well, her entire body was lit up. Then suddenly the light went off, Margaret sat up, coughing horribly.

Mordecai's eyes widened, "Margaret"! He sat Brianna down and pulled Margaret into a hug, he kissed her making her pull away, "Relax! I'm alright.."

Margaret hugged him back, "I'm sorry about the fight"!

The blue jay didn't wanna let go of their hug, "It's ok! It was my fault"!

Margaret kissed him, "I love you"!

He smiled, returning her kiss, "I love you more"

Everyone crowded in, to see two lovebirds kissing, "What did we miss"? Rigby asked.

Margaret broke away, "CJ's gone" She went back to kissing Mordecai.

Brianna covered her eyes, "Ewe" The birthday girl ran straight to Rigby, "Ewe"!

Eileen giggled, "Aw, you don't like it when they kiss"? Brianna shook her head making Rigby and Eileen snicker.

Margaret's mother spoke up, "What a mess that cloud girl made, can you boys fix it"? She asked, referring to Benson and Skips

Skips chuckled, "We've seen way worst"

Mordecai's mother, Miranda spoke, "I guess this won't be a house party anymore"? She giggled at her own joke. Mordecai's father, laughed along.

Benson glared, "C'mon Mordecai and Margaret! You two are getting as bad as Starla and Muscle Man"! The lovebirds pulled apart.

Thomas pulled out the food he'd left in his car, but on the bad side, the cake melted. Muscle Man glared at the melted cake, "Hey Thomas, you know who else likes melted cake"? Thomas rolled his eyes, "My MOM"!

Brianna and Brad tilted their heads to that joke, Brad smiled at the little robin, "Don't worry Brianna, I don't get it either" He narrowed his eyes, "I'm being nice today! That's it! It's your birthday only once a year"!

Brianna smiled as she wrapped her wings around the boys waist, giving him a hug. A smile grew on Brad's face, "Thanks Brianna"

Rigby nearly knocked over the children, "Is it chocolate"?! He asked jumping up and down. Thomas nodded, making Rigby stare at it, "And it's melted! Sweet..."! He drooled

Brianna blew out her candles for the first time, she let out a happy yell. Mordecai and Margaret helped hand out cakes, before Mordecai leaned over whispered in Margaret's ear, "What about marriage"?

* * *

**OOOOH! Mordecai's thinking something! OOOOOHHHH! Wasn't that cute when Brianna and Brad hugged? CJ's going to jail. That's great! But...what if...she escapes? Or gets off for good behavior? Did anyone see that Big Bang Theory reference with Thomas and his mother? Starla and Muscle Man are having their baby in the next chapter! Awesome! Audrey and Benson have a bun in the oven. I special thanks to Hawkmeister, he told me what ideas were good and which were bad! Please go read their story! It's so cool and amazing. And I have some bad news, I'm not updating for awhile, my dad's best friend's turning 50 so...BIG BIRTHDAY BASH! So Darcy, Lindsey, and (hopefully) Lily are going to party like it's 3012! LOL! Please leave some comments, I'd love to get some reviews. If you have any ideas for my story that'd be great! And who wants to see a preview of Chapter 12? **

***Joey raises his hand***

**Me: Alright!**

* * *

****"I'm bored" Brad repeated to his father as they all sat in the chairs, of the waiting room.

Benson nodded, "I know Brad, but it'll just take a few more hours"

Muscle Man sat there, "Poor Starla! I'm gonna be hard on my son for this"!

Mordecai stepped in, "No, c'mon Muscle Man, this is life. Your son didn't choose to come out like this. It's the circle of life"

Rigby nodded, "Damn Mordo! Another speech"?

Audrey rubbed her tummy as she talked, "Margaret, you're looking a bit sick, you alright"?

Margaret nodded, covering her mouth, "I don't feel very well.."

Mordecai kissed her cheek, "Geez, Margaret you don't look good at all...was it in that turkey sandwich"? Margaret covered her mouth and jumped up, running towards the ladies bathroom. Mordecai chased after her.

"I think somebody's pregnant"! Audrey rubbed her belly again, "Ooh! Benson! I'm feeling a kick"!

Benson touched her belly with a smile only for the door to open, "Mr. Sorenstein"?

Muscle Man stood up, "Is Starla ok"!?

The doctor nodded with a smile, "Oh yes, she did very well during the delivery, your baby is just getting cleaned up. You may all come in now"

* * *

**Aw! Muscle Man's son or daughter is in the room with Starla! Is it a girl? Is it a boy? Margaret puking? Well that's not a good sigh! Eileen's not at the hospital? Where could she be? What is Audrey and Benson having? A girl? A boy? AHHH! Where's Brianna? Hmm...all these questions.. will be left unanswered until! *scary music* I update. Which won't be for awhile! Sorry guys but I want to par-tay with my homies LOL! Joey's taking me out tonight for real! So don't expect a update on Thursday, sorry :( I really love doing this. But I really love my time with Joey! **

**Adam Levine: And she loves her time with me!**

**Bruno Mars: You wish! She loves make out time with me!**

**Andy Samberg: She loves Saturday Night Live guys...get over it**

**See ya guys-Ryan loves you!**


	12. Welcome Marie

**Hey! Ryan here! Darcy, Lindsey, Lily and I are having a sleep over! LOL! I've been chattin it up with bg52598, please go read her stories! They are amazing! Alright now let's see where we led off. Alright. So Starla's giving birth...Ew. Margaret's been throwing up...uh oh. Audrey and Benson are still having their baby! Now let's see how this goes down.**

**Adam Levine: **Badly

**Bruno Mars: **Great?

**Mordecai: **Shut up

* * *

**Five months later:**

The cardinal patted Brianna's back, it was nap time and the little baby wouldn't stay asleep, "Shh…" Mordecai was at work, and Margaret's shift ended early leaving her to take care of Brianna. Since Brianna had started walking, Mordecai knew she'd crawl out of the playpen at the park, so Mandy started stopping by and watching Brianna. After humming the same song over and over, the cardinal check to see the little robin was sleeping on her shoulder, "Night Bri" She laid her down and backed up so she didn't wake Brianna up. Closing her door gently then sighing of relief, she looked at the clock, 4:34 pm. It'd taken her an hour to put Brianna down. She lifted a magazine to read only to hear the door open, she smiled, "Aren't you suppose to be work"? She questioned her boyfriend.

He shrugged, kissing her, Margaret tossed the magazine, wrapping her wings around his neck, kissing him. She broke the kiss, "Why are you home so-" He started kissing her neck making her stop then remember, "early"?

Mordecai spoke as he shoved her on the couch, "Muscle Man's maternity leave started today, and Benson just didn't wanna deal with just me and Rigby"

She smiled sitting up to pull him closer to herself, "Mm hm…" She raised an eyebrow, "You could've play videogames at the park"

Mordecai flashed a cute smirk, "Then I wouldn't be here with you" He kissed her again.

The cardinal laughed, leaning her head against his, "You're trying to get laid"!

Mordecai smirked, "Oh…you know me way to well"! He kissed her.

She let out a tiny moan, "Can't we just make out? Brianna's taking a nap" The blue jay made a face making her smile, "No…please! You got enough this morning"

Mordecai kissed her neck, "C'mon…this'll bug me all day"

She groaned, "Fine! But just a quickie! Before Brianna wakes up" Mordecai scooped her into his wings and carried her into her bedroom. He gently laid her on the bed, but suddenly the phone rang. Mordecai growled making Margaret giggle, "Later ok" She answered the phone to her High-Five Ghost, "Hey Fives.."

The ghost sounded a little frightened, "Starla's feeling pain, and Muscle Man's flipping out"

Margaret nodded, "Is the baby coming? They might be contractions"!

High-Five covered the speaker, "Starla! Are they contractions"?!

A yell was replied, "NO! I want chicken wings"!

Muscle Man's voice was heard, "Don't worry Starla! I'll get them" He smirked, "Hey Starla, you know who else wants chicken wings? My mo-SHUT UP"! Starla screamed

The ghost turned back to the phone, "She's not in pain anymore, just hungry"

Margaret smiled, "Oh ok. See ya Fives" She clicked the button.

The blue jay smirked, pulling the phone out of her hand and kissing her, pushing themselves on the bed.

Mordecai blinked his eyes open, he could hear his phone going off. He sat up looking at Margaret still sleeping. The blue jay moved the covers to see she had a pink nightgown on, "Must've gotten up with Brianna" He walked towards his phone then looked at the time on the microwave, 10:12 pm. He growled then answered, "Hello"?

It was Muscle Man, "DUDE! THIS IS SERIOUS! GIVE THE PHONE TO MARGARET"! He was screaming.

Mordecai was now awake, "Alright! Chill Muscle Man! Brianna and Margaret are sleeping"! He spoke in a harsh whisper. "I don't wanna wake her up"!

Muscle Mans' voice switched to begging, "Please Bro! Please! Starla's in pain"!

The blue jay looked into Margaret's bedroom, for where he was in the kitchen, he could see her sleeping, "Fine.." He walked into the room and shook Margaret's shoulders, "Hey…Psst. He shook her again making her eyes blink open.

She rubbed her eyes, "Mordecai? What's wrong"?

Mordecai handed the phone, "It's Muscle Man, Starla's in pain"

Margaret sat up, "What happened"? Her eyes widened as she heard the answer, "Take her to the hospital! Mordecai and I will be right there"! She clicked the phone. Looking at her boyfriend, "We have to go to the hospital"! She ran into her bathroom, "Starla's water broke"!

Mordecai snapped into action, getting ready for the hospital, he obviously couldn't go, smelling of last night. Mordecai called to Margaret, who was taking a shower, to get the smell of last night off too, "What bout Brianna? We can't leave her"!

Margaret called back, "Wake her up! We'll drop her off at Eileen's"!

The blue jay followed his girlfriend's orders, he ran into Brianna's room. Turning on the light, waking up the little bird, "Hey…Baby girl, we have to get up"

Brianna whimpered, "I wan weep" Mordecai took her into his wings, "Dada.."

He adjusted Brianna then took her blanket and rabbit, "Yea, but you're gonna sleep at Auntie Ellie's house" Brianna whimpered again. "Mommy and Daddy have to go to Starla, we'll be back soon alright" He sat her down on the couch. Margaret ran into the living room, wearing a yellow shirt with jeans, her hair combed. She scooped up the baby, "Mordecai, hurry. Starla's gonna give birth soon"

Mordecai shrugged, "How do you know"?

Margaret shot him a look, "Muscle Man said, she was leaking water two hours ago! That moron let the poor woman sit there with contractions"!

Mordecai ran into the shower. Margaret tended to Brianna, "Shh…aw Sweetheart, don't worry. You'll probably fall asleep in the car"

Mordecai was done with his shower in no time. They raced to the car. Putting Brianna in her car-seat then driving off.

**The hospital:**

Mordecai pulled into the hospital to see the whole park crew, Mordecai was the firs to speak, "Did Starla have the baby yet"?

Muscle Man replied, "No…but now she's in the delivery room" Muscle Man had never looked more depressed. But at least he wasn't sobbing.

Mordecai and Margaret took seats, Brad was there sitting next to his father. Audrey embracing her growing belly. And Rigby texting Eileen. Skips had taken Pops to the bathroom, while Thomas was sitting on a chair, "So…"

Muscle Man glared at the goat, "C'mon Thomas! Say that to my face"!

Thomas gulped, "I-I just said so"! He jumped off the chair, he raised his arms up.

Mordecai glared at Muscle Man, "Dude! Chill! You can't blame all your problems on Thomas"!

Muscle Man glared at the blue jay, "Yes I can"!

The goat saw some tension, "You know, I'll just go get a drink of water" He walked away avoiding the awkwardness.

A nurse came by, holding a food platter, "Sandwiches? Drinks"?

Mordecai raised his hand, "I'll take a soda" The nurse handed over a soda.

Rigby took a soda as well, Margaret took a turkey sandwich.

"A beer please"? Benson asked.

The nurse gave a cute smile, "Sorry sir, but you're not allowed to drink beer here"

Brad poked his dad, "Ha-ha Daddy can't drink"!

Audrey smiled at her son then felt a kick, "Ooh, hi there Sweetie" She patted her stomach.

Margaret smiled at Audrey, "You look great, how far along are you"?

Audrey giggled, "I'll be six months next week…we're having a girl"

The two birds cheered, "Congrats"!

Pops and Skips returned, "Oh my what a good restroom they have"

Skips rolled his eyes as he took a seat, "Audrey, have you picked a name for your daughter"?

Audrey shrugged, "I'm letting Benson pick, since I named Brad"

Brad glared, "I don't want a sister! Sister's are Ew"!

Benson sighed, "C'mon Brad, you'd love having a sister. I have one, Aunt Beatrice"

The little boy crossed his arms, pouting.

Hours ticked by. Muscle Man was still very upset and quiet. Mordecai and Margaret chatted a few times, but Mordecai saw something, Margaret couldn't keep her eyes off Audrey's belly. Audrey and Benson were constantly trying to keep Brad entertained. Pops and Skips were watching TV while Thomas was on the phone with his mom outside. "I'm bored" Brad repeated to his father as they all sat in the chairs, of the waiting room.

Benson nodded, "I know Brad, but it'll just take a few more hours"

Muscle Man sat there, "Poor Starla! I'm gonna be hard on my son for this"!

Mordecai stepped in, "No, c'mon Muscle Man, this is life. Your son didn't choose to come out like this. It's the circle of life"

Rigby nodded, "Damn Mordo! Another speech"?

Audrey rubbed her tummy as she talked, "Margaret, you're looking a bit sick, you alright"?

Margaret nodded, covering her mouth, "I don't feel very well.."

Mordecai kissed her cheek, "Geez, Margaret you don't look good at all...was it in that turkey sandwich"? Margaret covered her mouth and jumped up, running towards the ladies bathroom. Mordecai chased after her.

"I think somebody's pregnant"! Audrey rubbed her belly again, "Ooh! Benson! I'm feeling a kick"!

Benson touched her belly with a smile only for the door to open, "Mr. Sorenstein"?

Muscle Man stood up, "Is Starla ok"!?

The doctor nodded with a smile, "Oh yes, she did very well during the delivery, your baby is just getting cleaned up. You may all come in now"

Muscle Man ran in first, he saw Starla in a hospital bed, holding a bundle, "Hey Mitch, do you wanna meet your daughter"?

His eyes widened, "A d-daughter"?! He walked over to see a small green baby with his hair. A smile went on his face, "A daughter" He kissed her forehead.

Starla smiled, "Little Marie"

Muscle Man stared at his daughter, she was chubby and green. With his grey eyes. He smiled, "She's perfect" He held his daughter in his arms.

Benson got a peek at the baby, "She's adorable"

Brad glared, "I wanna see the baby! I wanna see the baby"! Brad jumped up and down.

Muscle Man handed Marie over to Benson then kissed Starla, "Our daughter"

While the others were in the room, looking at the baby, Mordecai was helping Margaret. Who was puking up everything that was in her stomach. He held her hair back, "You alright"?

Margaret pulled her head out, "I…I feel dizzy" Mordecai helped her up, "I'm fine"

He kissed her forehead, "Geez, I've never seen you get food poisoning before"

Margaret's hand felt her mid section, "Mordecai…I think I might be pregnant.."

His eyes widened, "W-wh-what"! He stepped away from her.

The cardinal's eyes went to the floor, "Wouldn't you be happy? You'd be a-"

"Father"! He interrupted. "I thought I was already a father with Brianna"

Margaret began to get frightened, "Mordecai…it's not a big deal. Mordecai, it'd just take nine months then the baby would be born"

Mordecai started to have a panic attack, "A b-baby"! He stared at her, "But! We had condoms! Did,…did you take birth control like you said you did"!?

Margaret glared, "You're accusing me of this?! You're the one who came home wanting to have sex in the first place"!

Mordecai narrowed his eyes, "I had a condom on"!

The cardinal wanted to scream at him at the top of her lungs, but she calmed down. She bit her lip, "Look! I'm not a hundred percent sure! But I'm glad to know how you'd react if I was pregnant" She glared walking away from him.

Mordecai covered his face, "*sigh*not another fight"!

The cardinal walked out of the hospital, sighing. Feeling her head as she sat on a bench, Mordecai followed her outside. He sat next to her on the bench, "Look Margaret, if you are pregnant…I'd stay by your side no matter what" He reached over and touched her hand that was rested on her leg, "I love you, I'd never want to hurt you"

Margaret's eyes filled up with tears, "So.." Her voice croaked, "Even if I was pregnant, you'd love me. Even with the baby weight"?

Mordecai nodded without hesitation, "I'd love you the same" He kissed her.

Margaret smiled at him, "I love you so much" They shared a passionate kiss.

The kissing was stopped, "We have to see Starla and Muscle Man's baby"

Mordecai nodded, helping his lady up, "Though, we should probably check to make sure you're pregnant" They headed inside.

**The park:**

Everyone gathered at the park to see Marie. Little Marie Samantha Sorenstein was laid in bassinet for everyone to see. Margaret lifted Brianna up, "Hey Sweetheart, wanna meet Marie"? She asked.

Brianna nodded, "Yeauh"! She copied her dad.

Margaret carried her over to the sleeping baby, "Say hi to Marie"

The little robin tilted her head, "What that"?

Starla glared, "It's my baby Brianna"!

Margaret nodded, "Starla, relax. Brianna's never seen a newborn before"

Herb and Rose were getting looks at their grandchild. While Muscle Man was bragging about Marie. Mordecai and Rigby kinda zoned in and out. The raccoon escaped to see Eileen, "Psst. Can we talk"? He asked.

Eileen nodded, "Sure, what's wrong"? He led her into the kitchen.

Rigby gulped, "Alright! So…uh…well, ya know how I like you and junk"? She nodded, "Well…I was hoping we'd go hang out at the movies…without Mordecai and Margaret"

Eileen's face lit up, "Oh I'd love to"! She hugged the raccoon. They stared into each other's eyes before leaning in.

Brianna saw a firetruck and smiled, "Ooh"! She picked it up,

Brad stomped over, "No! Mine"! He tried to take it out her hands but Brianna refused. "Let go"! He yanked it from her hand and lifted it over her head and hit her with the toy. Knocking Brianna down.

Everyone saw the little boy laughing, Mordecai and Margaret raced to Brianna, tears left the little bird's eyes, "Sweetheart you alright"? The cardinal asked.

Brianna sniffled, tears fell from her eyes. Audrey glared at her son, "Bradley Samuel! Go sit in time out"! She grabbed his arm and tugged him to the corner.

Brianna started to really cry, Mordecai lifted her up in his wings, "Shh, aw don't cry. You're making Daddy wanna cry" He sat her in a spare highchair.

Margaret was trying to cheer up the crying baby, "Eileen…we-" She stopped to see Rigby and Eileen kissing. "Eileen"! They pulled apart, blushing.

Mordecai did a silent oh, making Rigby glare, "STOP TALKING"!

Brianna sniffled, "Sta ta king" She smiled then giggled. "win"!

Rigby stared at Mordecai for a translation, "She said do it again"

The raccoon shrugged, "Stop talking" Brianna let out a happy yell.

Margaret smiled at Brianna, "Aw, poor Bri, you have another bump on your head"

Brianna paid no attention to it, "Mama! Da"! Margaret lifted her up and sat her down. Brianna walked away. Margaret walked towards Mordecai, "I'm gonna find out if I am ok"? He nodded making the cardinal head upstairs.

Rigby looked at Mordecai, "What did she mean by that"?

Mordecai gulped, "N-nothing, I have to talk to Brad" He headed out of the room.

Brad was sitting on a stool, facing the wall, "Hey! I wanna talk to ya kiddo"

The little boy glared, "It's not fair! I shouldn't be in trouble! Brianna was playing with my toys! THEY WERE MINE"!

Mordecai sighed, "Yea, I know they were yours, and they still are your toys. Brianna's just a baby. And you'll hear this a lot but she didn't know"

Brad glared, "But still"!

Mordecai rolled his eyes, "Listen, imagine you're new to everyone and everything and the moment you find something fun to do. You get hit in the head with a firetruck"

Brad sighed, "That'd be unfair"

Mordecai nodded, "Yea, that's how Brianna feels…can you do me a favor"? The little boy nodded, "I want you…to be nice to her, no evil pranks, no nothing! Just be nice. And I'll get you the most coolest gift for your birthday"

Brad thought this over then smiled, "Alright"!

Margaret paced nervously, too frightened to look at the test, "Oh no! Oh no"! She took a peek, the little plastic test was still there, waiting for her to check it. She gulped, "Ok, ok, ok" She walked in and picked it up. It was negative. A smile went on her face, "I'm not pregnant"!…but suddenly she felt upset, "I'm not pregnant" She fell back and sat on the toilet, "I'm not pregnant" Tears dripped from her eyes, she wiped them away curiously, "Why am I crying? I'm not pregnant…" She wiped her tears then washed her face. She walked downstairs, throwing the test in the trash. She headed downstairs, Mordecai saw her and they walked into the kitchen, "I took the test…" Her eyes began to get watery.

Mordecai's eyes widened, "So…we're gonna have a baby"

The cardinal wiped the tears, "No, we're not. I'm not pregnant"

The look of confusion was plastered on his face, "Wait a minute! You're crying because you're not pregnant? I don't understand"

Margaret sighed, "It's just. Audrey looks so happy being pregnant, Starla just had a baby, I guess…I was really looking forward to being a mommy"

Mordecai kissed her, "You're Brianna's mommy"

She sighed pulling away a little bit, "It's…it's not like that! You don't understand"

Mordecai watched her walk away, "She wants a baby"?

* * *

**Margaret wants to be a mommy! Uh oh! Cover ya self Mordo! Starla and Marie! AW! Muscle Man has a daughter, who saw that coming? Audrey and Benson will have their daughter soon. But, ya know. CJ's such a good character, I think she'll need some company. Maybe she has a plan to get rid of Brianna. Thomas. Oh Thomas, look who's gonna be the personal nanny. :P My gals say their hellos, also this question I want to ask all of you, remember Kelly, the green bird? Should I bring her back? Preview time:**

**Mordecai and Rigby: **OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

Margaret ran straight into Mordecai's wings, "Oh no, no no"! She cried in his chest.

Mordecai kissed her hair, "I know, we'll find her alright. The police are searching! We'll find her"!

The cardinal walked into Brianna's room. Or what was left of it, tears filled her eyes, she began to get choked up, "My poor baby girl" The rocking chair was flipped over with the window above her crib was smashed, toys and stuffed animals were all over the floor. Margaret covered her eyes and sobbed. Mordecai comforted his girlfriend, "Who'd take her!? Who'd take her"!? Margaret asked.

Mordecai's eyes slowly widened, "I know someone..."

* * *

**Wahhhh! Brianna! No LOLs! This is serious crap! Brianna's missing! Who'd take her? Where would they go? Margaret's gonna wanna have a baby if they don't find Brianna! But...CJ's in jail... :| who'd take her? Who'd take little Brianna? Is Audrey gonna have her baby? Yes... but what about Margaret? Will she ever get a little baby or even pregnant? What about Eileen and Rigby? The way they were mackin down in the kitchen!? I'd love to take requests! Please answer the Kelly question! I'm very confused. If I should keep her up or no..?**

**Ryan's out!**


	13. CJ's revenge

**Ok! Major fail today! Apparently my mom's friend (Who hates my guts) called her DURING my dad's best friend's birthday party, telling her that she was in big trouble and that she needed my mom right away. My mom took Lindsey, Darcy, Lily (yea she came with us!) and me home because she didn't like the thought of leaving us at a party where almost every adult is drunk. Though Lloyd was allowed to stay but Zach was at his best friend's house. She took us home, Lindsey and Lily and Darcy had to go home. So now, I'm left at home with my mom sleeping. So, today, I'm updating, later today, possibly three times. I don't wanna jinx it! Alright let's go...**

* * *

**Margaret's apartment:**

The wind howled as thunder roared, lighting flashed with the rain hitting the apartment hard. The rainstorm was scary for one person. Mordecai sat up in bed to see Margaret sleeping. Another thunder roar made him cover his ears, Mordecai had been scared of thunder since he was a little kid, he couldn't get over his fears, the thunder roared again making him jump. "Mordecai"? Margaret opened her eyes with a tired eyes, "Baby, go back to sleep"

The blue jay gulped, "I can't"

Margaret sat up, "What's a matter"? She rubbed her tired eyes.

Mordecai gulped, "Well…I uh…I'm uh…"

The cardinal ran her fingers through her bed head, "Mordecai, just tell me" Mordecai couldn't answer, she sighed as she kissed him, "Just go back to sleep" She laid on her side and closed her eyes.

The blue jay poked her, "I can't sleep, I'm scared…"

Margaret sat up again, "What are you scared of? Brianna's fine, I'm fine"

He blushed, "I'm scared of the…t-thunder" He cringed, "Please don't laugh"

The cardinal looked at her alarm clock, "It's 3:30 in the morning, I can't laugh"

Mordecai sighed, "I can't get over my fear! I've been scared since I was a kid"

Margaret rolled her eyes tiredly. "Mordecai, I love you but…" She closed her eyes, "It's three in the morning and I really need you to get over your fear! Brianna's gonna wake us up in four hours"

As soon as she stopped talking, the thunder roared making Mordecai jump, he reached over and took a pillow to cover his ears. Margaret awed, "Poor Mordy, here" She kissed him then broke the kiss, "better"?

Mordecai's ears were ringing from the thunder, he shook his head, "No"

She face-palmed then pushed him down on his back, "Shh…" His head hit the pillow making him turn to her, she laid down next to him, "Just close your eyes alright" He closed his eyes hearing thunder making him want to jump but Margaret's calm voice calmed him down, "Shh…just ignore it" She leaned her head on his chest, "Relax…" She continued to speak.

A large crash was heard, Mordecai was getting very scared, "Margaret"! He peeped

Margaret wrapped her wings around his neck, "Relax…the thunder's not gonna hurt you" Mordecai's breathing got heavier, "Mar-Shh…" She kissed him.

She continued to speak to him, calming him down. While the thunder storm had suddenly stopped. Mordecai's breathing was finally calm making Margaret get up, "It's seven…we spent four hours with the thunder" She yawned, "That was a loud crash! Something must've hit the building" She stretched then headed into the hallway.

Mordecai rested his eyes, only to hear a scream. He sat up, "MARGARET"!? He ran into the hallway, straight to Brianna's room. The look of horror was grew on his face, Brianna's room was destroyed, the rocking chair was flipped over, the diaper changer was opened and tipped on it's side, Brianna's stuffed animals that were in her crib were all over the floor.

Margaret had tears running down her face, "She…she's not in her crib"

The blue jay looked up to see her window smashed, "Where could she have gone"?

Margaret lifted the rocking chair, "She's not here…"

He walked towards the window and looked out, nothing. Where could a one year old have gone, he walked away to Margaret, wrapping a wing around her to comfort her.

* * *

Brianna cried in CJ's arms, she glared at the little bird then sat her down. CJ had taken Brianna to her house. The robin refused to be quiet, "Dada"! Brianna screamed. CJ pinched her nose, "Mama"!

The cloud girl was waiting for the wizard, "Shut it! Before I shoot Mommy"! Brianna whimpered making CJ smile, "That's more like it"

A man with a long white beard opened the door, "Finally! Little miss Brianna"

CJ picked her up, Brianna made a fuss, kicking and waving her wings making CJ lose a grip and drop the little bird. Brianna let out a scream, she landed on her wing. CJ glared, "You did that to yourself"! Brianna whimpered, CJ picked her up again, Brianna didn't like the look of the wizard, "No"! She made a bigger fuss.

CJ's hand squeezed Brianna's bad wing making her scream. "Shut up! Or I'll break your arm"!

The wizard smiled, "Alright! Great work getting Brianna, how'd you know Mordecai was scared of thunderstorms"?

CJ smiled, "Well, we were on a date, looking up at the clouds, I asked him about thunder and he said, I've been scared of thunder since I was a kid"The wizard smiled, "Well, great work, now that Brianna's separated from Mordecai and Margaret, they'll become helpless! Now you must get Margaret away from the blue jay, then finish her off, Mordecai will be all yours" CJ handed the baby over to the wizard, "Now, let's just finish her off"! He grew a fire ball forming on his fist.

Brianna whimpered, "No! No"! She backed away.

The wizard chuckled, "Oh infants are so easy to kill"

CJ watched in curiosity, Brianna sniffled then shook her head, "AH"! She sneezed on the wizard's hand, wetting the fireball and making it die out. The wizard shook his hand with a disgusted look on his face. "Oh you sick little"! He sat her down on the cold floor. "Great! Now I can't make a fireball! Thanks you little runt"! The wizard looked at CJ, "Cloudy Jay, be a dear and put her in that dog cage"

The cloud girl turned then lifted her up and opened a dog cage, "Here"! She sat her down. Closing the gate. Brianna whimpered, looking at her wing, it was purple and bruised. She held it, whimpering. "Mama…Dada"

The wizard smiled, "I'll keep an eye on her while you take care of Margaret"

CJ smirked, "I'll so enjoy this! Can I kill her slowly and painfully as possible"?

A evil grin grew on the wizard's face, "Oh, that'd be so evil Cloudy Jay, even by my standards. How are you planning to do it"?

CJ's evil grin grew too, "A good killer, never reveals until the end" She lifted Brianna's cage.

* * *

The police had looked around town for the little bird but there was no sign of her, a detective came up to the apartment, telling the two guardians, that they'll search tomorrow. Margaret ran straight into Mordecai's wings, "Oh no, no, no"! She cried in his chest.

Mordecai kissed her hair, "I know, we'll find her alright. The police are searching! We'll find her"!

The cardinal walked into Brianna's room. Or what was left of it, tears filled her eyes, she began to get choked up, "My poor baby girl" The rocking chair was flipped over with the window above her crib was smashed, toys and stuffed animals were all over the floor. Margaret covered her eyes and sobbed. Mordecai comforted his girlfriend, "Who'd take her!? Who'd take her"!? Margaret asked.

Mordecai's eyes slowly widened, "I know someone…"

The cardinal knew who he had in mind, "No, that's impossible…isn't she in jail"?

He gulped, "Well, think about it…out of nowhere there's a thunderstorm. And she knows I hate thunderstorms. And that loud crash! CJ's controlling the weather"

Margaret stared at him, "How does she know that you don't like thunderstorms"?

The blue jay blinked his eyes, "I told her"

It was quiet before she spoke, "I could be really pissed at you or…we go find Brianna"!

Mordecai shrugged, "Where could CJ have taken her"?

Margaret walked out of Brianna's room, "I'm not gonna stay here and cry while my daughter's missing! I'm gonna go out there…and kill that bitch"! She stomped out of her apartment. Mordecai followed in tow.

The blue jay reached out and grabbed her hand, slowly wrapping her fingers around his, "Wait, I think I know where she could be"! Mordecai led Margaret to all the places, he and CJ went to for 'dates' but there was no sign of Brianna.

After hours of searching, the sky was darkening with the stars starting to burn , Margaret was getting restless, "Mordecai, we need to find her! Is there any other place you had in mind"?

Mordecai shrugged, "I'm sorry! But there's no where else we went"

The cardinal sighed, "I feel like we're so close but yet so far" They walked into the Coffee Shop, it hurt them to take a break but their feet were sore, their eyes refused to stay open and they were cold. The Coffee Shop was closed but Margaret had a key, "I'll get us some coffees" She walked back behind the counter.

CJ smirked, "Finally, she's away"! The cloud girl slid through the crack in the window.

Margaret made the coffees until she heard a faint baby cry, she walked towards the back door that led into a alley. "Hello"? Margaret opened the door to see nothing. She shrugged until she heard another cry, "Who's there"!? She walked outside, looking around until the door slammed shut behind her. Margaret ran for the door, trying to open it with all her might. "Mordecai"! She hit the door as hard as she could. "Mordecai"! She pulled on the door handle but no success. She heard giggling making her turn, "Hello? Who's there"?!

CJ smiled at her, "Oh Margaret! What a pleasant surprise…for you" With a wave of her arm, cloud like hands grabbed Margaret's wrists and pinned her against the wall, "Ah"! She growled trying to escape. CJ smiled as she turned around and opened the dog cage, "Look who I have" Brianna saw her mom and reached for her

Margaret let out a scream, "You did take Brianna"!

CJ laughed, raising her hand, "Guilty as charged! Don't worry, I just dropped her"

The cardinal couldn't move, she glared, "I'm gonna kill you"!

A smile grew on the cloud girl's face, "Actually, it's reversed. I'm gonna kill you"

Margaret gulped, but showed confidence, "Even if you killed me, Mordecai would never love you"!

CJ made a evil laugh making Margaret sick, "Oh you think so, well…let's put it this way, I have a love potion so strong, Mordecai and I would be having sex before your funeral" Margaret shot a nasty glare at CJ, "The truth hurts huh"? CJ sat Brianna down in the cage, slamming the gate close, then she slung her purse to the ground, "Let's see what I've got here" She rummaged through her purse to pull out a knife, "Oh there you are"! She ran her finger along the blade. "Well, since I'm gonna kill you, I better confess to some stuff"

Margaret glared at her, "Like what"?

CJ shrugged, "Well, I remember months ago, I watched you guys on a date. Watching you make Mordecai touch you" Margaret's glare turned furious, "Hard to believe, you'd just make him touch your chest like that. Out in a public place" The cardinal's cheeks reddened, "Also, uh…I've catching you guys hitting it at the park house. How Mordecai was sweating all that stuff…" Margaret was getting angry and embarrassed. "Oh! My favorite! Is when you thought you were pregnant! Best part ever"! CJ laughed, "And you were crying cause you weren't carrying Mordecai's baby"!

The cardinal glared, "You just stalk Mordecai and me all day and night! You really are psycho"!

CJ shrugged, "Well, he was my man before he was yours. If only you were engaged and then Mordecai would be mine! We'd have children by now"!

Margaret stared at her, "What"?

CJ lifted an eyebrow, "You were getting engaged! Rigby told me, some yellow bird asked you to marry him in the Coffee Shop, you said yes"

The cardinal blinked her eyes, "That was my cousin, he was getting a new leg"

CJ glared, "THAT DOESN'T MATTER NOW! YOU'RE WASTING TIME"! CJ took the knife, "This ends now! Mordecai will be mine"! She placed the knife on Margaret's neck making her scream. "Well then again, I wanna make this slow and painful" She smirked, she lowered the knife to her wing.

Mordecai was still waiting, honestly he was starting to get a little scared, "Hey Margaret, you alright"? He got out of his chair, hopping over the counter. A muffled scream was heard outside, "Somebody help.." Mordecai's eyes widened, "Margaret"! He tried to open the door but found he couldn't. He slammed his shoulder into the door then walked back only to run faster charging his shoulder right into the door, knocking the door open. Margaret fell on the ground, knocking CJ over. Mordecai fell on the ground, holding his shoulder, "AH"! He rolled over, looking to see CJ, "YOU"! Margaret let out a groan making him turn to her. She had cuts on her wings, and legs, "Oh god.." He kneed down, "Oh crap.." He turned to CJ, "You bitch"! He ran towards her, CJ jumped into the air.

Mordecai stared at her, "LET THERE BE THUNDER"! She called towards the sky.

The blue jay ran towards the cardinal, helping her up, "Margaret, you alright"?

She nodded, "I'm fine, just a few cuts" Mordecai saw her cuts, they weren't too bad. Thunder roared making the two lovebirds wince, CJ placed her palms together, bowing her head and closing her eyes, "LIGHTNING"! Lightning strikes pounded the ground, Mordecai and Margaret dodged them by running. CJ opened her eyes to see Margaret looking at Mordecai instead of running making Mordecai shout, "MARGARET LOOK OUT"! The lighting bolt was aiming right for her. The blue jay jumped in front her, making the bolt hit his chest. Mordecai landed on the ground making Margaret scream, "Mordecai! No"! She rolled him over, "Breathe"! She pushed her lips to his, giving him CPR. Margaret's eyes began to get watery, the cardinal wasn't going to lose the first person she loved. She pushed more into him and checked his heartbeat. "Please"! She pushed more air in. Margaret pushed on his chest, his heart. A sigh of relief grew, his heart started to beat.

CJ's thunder and lightning bolts stopped. She lowered to the ground, running towards Mordecai, "Oh crap! That bolt was for you"! CJ glared.

Margaret jumped on the girl, "First you take my daughter! Now my boyfriend"! She grabbed a fist full of CJ's hair and yanked as hard as she could. CJ let out a cry, punching Margaret in the face. "Boyfriend?! He's your sex friend"! They rolled over, the cardinal slammed CJ's face into the concrete, "At least we had sex"

CJ glared, reaching over and grabbing Margaret's throat. Margaret glared, pinching the cloud girl's wrist making her let go, "You really need new moves"! She pulled CJ's hair once more, then kicked her in the gut. Margaret got up and ran towards the dog cage, opening the door, "Brianna, Sweetheart"! She lifted the frightened bird up, "Oh it's ok. Mommy's here. Mommy's here"

CJ glared at Margaret with blood dripping from her nose and mouth. A swollen black eyes and bruises on her arms. "I'll be back! There's no way I'm going to jail"

She jumped into the air and floated off. Margaret ran towards Mordecai, feeling his heart beat. Quickly she dialed 911.

* * *

**The hospital:**

Margaret cradled Brianna, "Shh…" Waiting in the waiting room was very painful. The cardinal was surprise to see the park crew already there. Then Muscle Man explained Audrey went into labor, Benson was in the room with her and Brad was left with his grandparents. Margaret saw that Thomas had Marie in his arms, Muscle Man had made him, Marie's personal nanny, Marie was crying and pulling Thomas's goatee making him wince. "Marie! I have your bottle"! He held the bottle out to the green baby who just cried, knowing she was hungry.

Starla spoke up, "Make sure you burp her, remember what happened last time"?

Thomas nodded, "That's the last time, I ever study while feeding you! You puked all over my books! I have to pay for that"!

Muscle Man glared, "Hey! Be nice to my daughter! Or else"!

Thomas gulped, "Aw man…"

The doctor came out, "Margaret, would you like to see Mordecai"? She nodded then handed Brianna to Rigby, "Can you watch her for a few minutes"?

The raccoon looked at Brianna, "Sure…make sure my bro's alright"!

Margaret nodded as she headed into the hallway with the doctor, he opened Mordecai's door, she saw him. Hooked up to a monitor, laying on his bed. Bandages wrapped up on his chest, she felt like crying, "Hey.." She sat down in a chair, closest to the bed, "How are you feeling"?

He shrugged, "Can't complain" Margaret held his hand, "I love you"

Margaret smiled, "I know…I love you too" She kissed him.

The blue jay shook his head, "You don't know how much I love you"

A smile grew on her face, "Yes…I do. Because I love you more"

He laughed then rubbed her hand, "Margaret, I really need to say something"

Margaret nodded, "What is it"?

The blue jay smiled at her, looking straight into her eyes, "I wanna marry you"

She gasped, with her beak parting. "No…Mordecai…no"

Mordecai looked at her, "Why? Why can't we get married. Be a family"?

The cardinal was desperate to avoid the subject, "You're very hurt"!

Mordecai felt her hand, "I'm not in pain when I see you.."

She giggled as she kissed him, "That's cute"

A smile grew on his face, "Glad to know, it's not cheesy" She giggled. "Margaret, I'm asking you…I really want to marry you. I love you so very much"

Margaret's smile dropped, "I know…I love you very much but…I can't"

He decided to take that for an answer, rubbing her hand, smiling at her. Until Pops ran to the doorway, "Benson's daughter has arrived"!

Mordecai got out of bed with Margaret's help to see the newborn. He winced under his breath but Margaret heard it. They walked to the room to see Audrey with her hair a mess, red cheeks and holding a bundle, "Oh this little baby took a lot out of me" She smiled.

Benson smiled at his daughter, "Little Abbey Road" He moved the blankets to expose a tiny red gumball machine. A smile grew on everyone's faces. Little Abbey Road Marin. Mordecai held the little bundle first, "Oh hello there…" Abbey reached up and pulled on his beak making him laugh. "You're adorable" He passed the baby into Margaret's wings, she smiled, "Ooh! Audrey, she has your eyes" She smiled as she passed the baby into Pop's arms. Thomas held Marie up to Abbey, the two girls smiled at each other before Marie reached up and tugged on Thomas's goatee, "OW"! He winced causing Marie to giggle.

Starla turned to Thomas with a glare, "Careful with Marie"!

Margaret took Brianna into her wings, "Did you see Abbey"? Brianna nodded.

Mordecai smiled at Margaret then spoke to Brianna, "Would you like Mommy and Daddy to get married"?

Brianna blinked her eyes in confusion, Margaret kissed Mordecai's cheek, "No"

* * *

**Sorry if you thought it was a little AU with Mordecai being scared of thunder. But to me, he kinda seems like that. So Brad has a little sister, little Abbey Road. LOL! I love the Beatles. Mordecai really wants to marry Margaret! Why is she refusing? CJ threatens revenge on Margaret. Pfft. Yea, Margaret was kicking her ass! Thomas is now Marie's nanny. Oh poor Thomas! Please thank Bg52598. She helped with the plot of this story. She's a very nice person! So far with the Kelly question, only one person has answered. :| Since I've posted two chapters of intense stuff, I'm taking a break...making everything chill for a bit. Alright, I watched SNL tonight! Of course I did! Justin Bieber was hosting. He was alright, I'm not a belieber...? I do not know how to spell it. I'm a Hooligan, Maroon fiver and that's bout it! K. I'm wasting time for the preview:**

* * *

****"So, did you like this date"? The mole questioned, holding Brianna's other hand.

The raccoon smiled, "Yea, it was really cool! I liked the part where that Ralph fought those fly thingies" He smiled at Brianna, "What bout you"?

Brianna was more fascinated with the butterfly flying above her head, "Ooh! Pwetty"! She dropped Eileen's hand and jumped to get it.

Eileen giggled at her, "Isn't she cute"?

Rigby shrugged, "She has her moments..." He turned to Eileen, "Well look at her now, and you said I shouldn't push babies"

The mole nodded, "Oh yea, I remembered that! I still think that was pretty mean...we're lucky Mordecai or Margaret never found out about it"!

Rigby gulped, "Uh...yea bout that..."

Eileen turned to him, "You told Mordecai didn't you"? She asked, "I'm not surprise..."

The raccoon stared at her, "You're not mad"?

She shrugged, "You could've told Margaret, but ya didn't..."

Rigby nodded, "Yea, to be fair Mordecai kinda figured it out...he probably did tell her it was all me"

Eileen awed, kissing his cheek then turning back. Brianna turned to the two, "House"! She pointed at Margaret's apartment building.

Eileen smiled, "Oh thank god..." She checked her phone, "I have to be at work in a half hour" They walked in and walked straight to Margaret's door. The mole opened the door with a spare key, looking in and screaming, "MORDECAI! MARGARET"!

* * *

**Calling all Rigleen fans! I'm posting their date soon. Lindsey read the chapter and wanted to strangle me. I swear to god, the only reason Lindsey was pissed was because of the beginning. You'll know why. Anyway, please, comment, review, PM me. I'm running very low on ideas...my five friends are no help. They are way into the future.**

**Justin Bieber: **I hosted SNL

**Adam Levine and Bruno Mars: **We hosted it before it was cool.

**Justin:** Aw man!


	14. Rigby and Eileen's day babysitting

**Alright! This took forever but I finally did it! Thanks to bg52598! She helped alot. So basically, this is the aftermath of the fight, Mordecai has cuts and burns on his chest from the lightning bolt. CJ's missing and Brianna's back home safely. But Margaret kept saying no to Mordecai's marriage proposal. A shout out to kendramccormichk. Yes! You got it right! I have to say, I may not update again today. I'm not feeling too good. Anyway! Chapter 16 is approaching! OMG! That means, Brianna's gonna turn two soon! OMG! But...let's enjoy her being one.**

**Sheldon Cooper: Get off my spot!**

**Adam Levine: You mean my spot!**

**Bruno Mars: My spot!**

**Justin Bieber: My spot...**

***They turn to Justin* Sheldon, Adam, Bruno: NO!**

* * *

**Margaret's apartment:**

Brianna jumped up and down on Margaret's bed, "Wake up"! She glared, pulling the blankets off the two, "Wakey wakey"!

Margaret groaned, "No Brianna…unlike you, Mommy and Daddy sleep"!

Brianna giggled then walked over to Mordecai, "Dada"! She yanked on his wing. The robin saw the bandages on Mordecai's chest, "Uh oh…Dada hurt" She poked his chest making him wince.

From the lighting bolt, Mordecai had severe burns, along with cuts and bruises in his chest area. It was difficult to get up. The doctor said he had to take it easy for three weeks.

Margaret sat up rubbing eyes, "No! Brianna! Daddy's very hurt there, you can't touch him there" She scooped up the little bird. "Alright let's get you some breakfast" She sat Brianna in her highchair and opened the cupboard. Picking out, mashed banana, then walking back over to the one year old. She took a spoon and lifted it towards Brianna making her refuse it. "Honey…just once, eat breakfast"

Brianna put her hands in front of her mouth, "Dada"! She demanded.

Margaret rolled her eyes, "Ya know, Daddy isn't always gonna feed you"

Brianna shook her head, "NO"! She moved her hands to shout no.

The cardinal smiled a little bit, "Brianna, what did you say"?

She glared, "NO-MM"! Margaret shoved the spoon into Brianna's mouth making her pout, "You twicked me"! The cardinal laughed, the little robin was so adorable, Brianna willingly ate the rest of her breakfast. Then had to be changed.

Margaret sat Brianna down on the floor and opened Brianna's dressers, "Alright, what to wear today" Brianna hated getting dressed. Margaret lifted one outfit out, a pink shirt with little jeans, "No? Yes"? She asked, holding the outfit out.

Brianna glared, "No"! She pouted.

Margaret sighed, putting the outfit back and pulling out a blue and black striped dress, "Yes? No"? She asked. Brianna stared at it for a couple minutes making the cardinal guess for her, "I'll take that as a yes" She lifted Brianna's shirt over her head. Brianna made a fuss making her glare, "Honestly"! She scolded. Brianna glared as she was changed into the dress. Margaret finished changing her and lifted her up, "Alright, now I'm gonna take care of Daddy while you play…" She turned the TV on as she sat Brianna in her playpen. Then walked back into her room.

Mordecai was half awake, sitting up, "Ah…" Margaret walked back into the kitchen and got some ice. She sat the ice on his bandage making her kiss his cheek, "Thanks again for saving my life.."

Mordecai gave her a smirk, "Well…if I didn't push you out of the way, I could be the one putting ice on your chest" Margaret giggled.

Brianna glared, "Mama"! She called. Standing up in her playpen.

Margaret sighed, "I swear to god…that girl hates it when I serve her breakfast"! She stood up and headed for Brianna's playpen. "What wrong Bri"?

Brianna stood there, "Blew cool"! She insisted.

The cardinal stared at her, "Blue's Clues? You want your dog or the show"? Margaret pointed at the TV.

Brianna copied Margaret's motion, "Show"! Margaret reached for the remote, changing it from Sponge Bob to Blue's Clues. "Ta ya"! She thanked her then sat down to watch the show.

Margaret walked into her bedroom to see Mordecai still laying in bed, "You want any breakfast"? He shook his head, "Alright, call me if you need anything" She headed into the bathroom.

Margaret stepped out her bathroom, wearing her Coffee Shop clothes, "…I sorta feel bad leaving you here with Brianna"

Mordecai shrugged, "I'm fine…"

The cardinal sat on the bed, "I could stay here and help you…somebody could watch Brianna, keep her busy"

Mordecai wanted to tell her no and go to work but his chest was really sore. "Sure"

She picked up her phone and dialed Brianna's 'babysitters'.

Eileen came to the door with a smile on her face, "So how's Mordecai doing"?

Margaret shrugged, "He's in a lot of pain so I called our boss and told him I can't come into work today. He said he'll put Glover in…I'm guessing he or she's new"

The mole shrugged, "So, Rigby's on his way. I'm guessing you'll want Brianna out of the apartment"?

Margaret nodded, as the duo walked in, "She's getting on my last nerve! This morning she refused to eat. She wanted Mordecai to feed her"

Eileen shrugged, "Well…she's one years old and five months. The Terrible Twos are starting to show"

Margaret sighed, "Yea, well…when yours shift"?

Eileen checked her phone, "Should be around four"

The cardinal smiled, "Oh perfect! You and Rigby can take her around the town and ya know…hang out and stuff"

Eileen smiled, "That'd be awesome! I really hope Mordecai gets better"

Margaret nodded, "Oh he will…he's been through worst, at least he's told me"

The mole turned to the baby, sitting in her playpen watching Blue's Clues. "She's getting taller"

Margaret nodded, "Yea, I took her to a checkup and the doctor said she'll be 6'2 after she's nineteen. She's gonna be tall like Daddy"

Eileen laughed, "C'mon, you're tall"

Margaret giggled, "Oh barely! I'm like not even Mordecai's height! Maybe up to his chin…"

The mole couldn't stop laughing, "Flatten his spikes, then see who's taller"!

The girls shared a laugh. Brianna glared, "Sta ta king"! She turned back to the TV.

Margaret playfully rolled her eyes, "Rigby imprinted on her"!

Eileen laughed, then looked at Margaret, "So have you told Mordecai, why you don't wanna marry him"?

Margaret got up and checked on Mordecai, he was sleeping. She closed the bedroom door and walked back to the couch, "No…I've just been telling him no"

Eileen looked at Brianna, "Ya know, Brianna's gonna be made fun of because her parents aren't married"

Margaret let out a deep sigh, "It's just…I love Mordecai but.." She shrugged, "I just don't want to get married and we divorce and all this drama over Brianna! And Brianna's upset! Then we're all-You are really over thinking this"! Eileen interrupted. "What's your real problem"

Margaret let out a sigh, "CJ" She paused, "I'm worried CJ will kill me if I marry Mordecai, and…if I get pregnant…it'll just put Mordecai in a depression"

The mole nodded, CJ was ruining Mordecai and Margaret's chance at being happy, it was quiet until the door opened, "Rigby's in the house"!

Brianna giggled, "Unca Reebee"! She lifted her wings to him. He smiled and lifted her up, "Wah"! She pointed at the TV.

Rigby nodded, "I know, Blue's Clues…"

Brianna giggled. As Rigby sat her down, she turned her attention back to the show. Margaret smiled at the raccoon, "So, could you guys…keep Brianna occupied for a few hours? Mordecai's chest is really hurting"

Rigby snickered, "You two need some alone time"

Margaret rolled her eyes, "Shut up Rigby"! She kissed Brianna's forehead, "Be good"

* * *

Rigby and Eileen walked the little bird out. She smiled, running ahead of them. The two mammals had a good look at the little avian. Brianna kept turning back to see if they were still behind her, "We're still behind you" Rigby reminded her.

Eileen took his hand into hers, he smiled, they were really holding hands. They walked Brianna to a playground, she ran straight for the slide. Rigby and Eileen rested on a bench with other parents. Some kids were Brianna's age, some were older. Brianna slid down the slid a couple times before getting bored of that and running off to the sandbox. She dug through the sand a little bit. Rigby watched her before hearing Eileen sigh, "Hey you alright"?

She shook her head, "It's about Margaret…she wants to marry Mordecai but she can't"

Rigby nodded, "Oh yea, Mordecai was telling me about that. He was gonna buy a ring but she kept saying no. I think Mordecai really wants to be with her"

Eileen shrugged, "That stupid CJ! Why can't she see that Mordecai loves Margaret not her"

The raccoon shrugged, "Man. I guess sometimes girls are in love and they can't see reality"

"OWWWW! STOP! ALRIGHT"! Mordecai cried out as Margaret laid another ice pack on his bandage. She awed, pressing it deeper making him wince.

Margaret kissed his cheek, "I know…but think, it could be worst"

The blue jay groaned in pain, "H-how could this be any worst"?

She smirked, "Well…she could have hit your…nuts" He chuckled. "Ok your face"

Mordecai thought of how he'd look, "Then, I'd still be pretty cute…right"?

She giggled, kissing him, "Is it numb.."? He nodded. She lifted the icepack off and walked into the kitchen, Mordecai watched her walk away. He wasn't complaining. He was laying in Margaret's bed, having her help him. The blue jay sat up feeling a small pain, his burns were getting better. "Stupid CJ" He felt his bandages, they felt very cold. His bandages wrapped from his armpit down to above his belly button. He stood there staring at his bandages, then looked at his wing, "Huh…did I get stronger"? He flexed his muscle to see.

Margaret walked in with a coffee, "Are you flexing"?

He blushed putting his wing down, "Uh, yea…I thought I got stronger" He flexed his wing, "Wanna feel"? She giggled, setting the coffee down and feeling.

She grinned, "Wow…you have gotten stronger" She smiled at him. Mordecai threw a smirk at her, "No, we can't"

The blue jay pretended to pout, "Aw! Why not"?

Margaret kissed his cheek, "Because you're hurt…" She felt his bandages, "Not for three weeks"

He rolled his eyes, "Like you could last three weeks without sex"?

Margaret giggled, "I got through twenty-three years…I think I can last three weeks"

Mordecai smirked, "Sure…"

Eileen watched Brianna playing in the sand until a older kid shoved her over, "Rigby! That boy just shoved Brianna"! She elbowed the raccoon.

The raccoon ran towards the sandbox, "Hey! What are you doing to Brianna"!

The little boy looked about six, with blonde hair underneath a baseball cap, wearing a red shirt and black kakis, "Who are you old man"!

Rigby glared, "Old man? I'm only 23"

The little boy rolled his eyes, "Whatever take your runt! She's so stupid" He picked up Brianna by the collar of her dress and plopped her at the raccoon's feet.

Rigby glared. As much as he wanted to punch the kid. He couldn't. "Stop it"!

The little boy glared, "NO"!

Rigby wasn't getting into a yelling fight with a little kid, the kid picked up a racecar and threw it at Rigby, hitting him right in the nuts. He let out a cry making Eileen run to him. "Oh my god! Rigby! You alright"!?

Brianna glared at the boy, "Unca Reebee"! She took the sand bucket and hit the boy in head. The boy fell over with blood leaking down his cheek, he ran away crying. Eileen lifted Brianna up and helped Rigby up, "You alright"

He shook his head, "I need…ice"!

Eileen walked him and the baby to a gas station, Eileen quickly bought a bag of ice and handed it to Rigby, "Here" She lifted Brianna into her lap.

The raccoon placed it, "Ooh thank god"!

"Ah…" He let out a sigh, the ice was starting to feel good now. His chest wouldn't hurt as much when Margaret would place the ice on him. She pressed the ice flat against his chest, with her two palms on the ice pack. Mordecai tried to keep his away but he couldn't stop staring.

She spoke causing him to look around, "Were you staring at my boobs"?

He shook his head, "No.."

The cardinal smiled at him, "I wanna make a bet"

Mordecai shrugged, "Sure, shoot" He tried to keep focus on something else.

She smirked, "No sex for three weeks, the first one to want it has to do whatever the winner says"

Mordecai's eyes lit up, "Pfft. That's easy! I could do that with my eyes closed"

The cardinal smiled, "Oh is it? Cause your body saying something else"

A faint blush grew on his cheeks. "When's the bet start"?

She took the ice pack off, "Well…"

Rigby stared at the little bird, "How are you bored? Tell us what you want to do"!

Brianna pointed at the movie theater, "Weck it"!

Eileen turned to the raccoon, "Wanna watch Wreck-It-Ralph"?

Rigby nodded, "Sure why not" They headed inside.

They walked out of the movie theater, "So, did you like this date"? The mole questioned, holding Brianna's other hand.

The raccoon smiled, "Yea, it was really cool! I liked the part where that Ralph fought those fly thingies" He smiled at Brianna, "What bout you"?

Brianna was more fascinated with the butterfly flying above her head, "Ooh! Pwetty"! She dropped Eileen's hand and jumped to get it.

Eileen giggled at her, "Isn't she cute"?

Rigby shrugged, "She has her moments…" He turned to Eileen, "Well look at her now, and you said I shouldn't push babies"

The mole nodded, "Oh yea, I remembered that! I still think that was pretty mean…we're lucky Mordecai or Margaret never found out about it"!

Rigby gulped, "Uh...yea bout that…"

Eileen turned to him, "You told Mordecai didn't you"? She asked, "I'm not surprise…"

The raccoon stared at her, "You're not mad"?

She shrugged, "You could've told Margaret, but ya didn't…"

Rigby nodded, "Yea, to be fair Mordecai kinda figured it out...he probably did tell her it was all me"

Eileen awed, kissing his cheek then turning back. Brianna turned to the two, "House"! She pointed at Margaret's apartment building.

Eileen smiled, "Oh thank god…" She checked her phone, "I have to be at work in a half hour" They walked in and walked straight to Margaret's door. The mole opened the door with a spare key, looking in and screaming, "MORDECAI! MARGARET"!

Mordecai breathed, "EILEEN"! He fell over, hitting the table. The mole turned towards the couch, seeing Margaret sitting there, "Mordecai! You alright"

Brianna smiled as she ran to Mordecai, "Dada"! He took her into his wings, Margaret sat there, "Hey Brianna, were you a good girl"

Rigby nodded, "Got kicked in the nuts but it's cool"

The mole smiled, "Well, I better get to work, bye guys" Eileen headed off while Rigby followed in tow.

Margaret shot a glare at Mordecai, "She walked in on us"! She sat Brianna in her playpen, turning on cartoons for the little baby, "We were so close to being seen"

Mordecai couldn't help but laugh, "You just sat up with your pants undone"!

The cardinal walked into her bedroom, "Three weeks without that"!

Rigby held hands with Eileen as they walked towards her apartment. Rigby's heart started beat, "Eileen..." She turned to meet his eyes, "I love...you and all that junk"  
The mole smiled as she pulled him into a kiss, "I love you too"

* * *

**Eileen just walked in on them without even realizing! Awkward. Mordo's not getting laid for three weeks! CJ's a bitch. LOL! Brianna's starting to go into the Terrible Twos! Oh no! Margaret still refuses to marry Mordecai. CJ's still missing. Rigby and Eileen are in love! WHOOOOOO! Alright, all you Thomas fangirls will love the next chapter. Cause, he's babysitting all the babies.**

**Thomas: BOOOOO!**

**Me: Shut up**

* * *

Abbey was still sleeping in her car-seat, he sighed of relief, Marie was being the baby that hated Thomas. "Why do you hate me"? Thomas asked the screaming baby. Marie reached up and pulled on his goatee, "OW"! He glared as he sat Marie down in car-seat. Brianna was just sitting there, watching Thomas react to all this. The doorbell rang making Thomas run for it, "OH! Hey..." He smiled. Brianna peeked from behind him. It was raccoon. With long black hair, "Janet right"?

The raccoon seemed a little upset, "Jen" She corrected.

Thomas blushed, "So-sorry Jen, i-it' just, I'm babysitting and one of the babies isn't cooperating"!

Jen looked over his shoulder, "Oh no...maybe I can help...I am training to be a nurse"

Thomas sigh of relief, "Thank god"!

Jen lifted Marie and smiled, "Oh, she's just needs a diaper change" Thomas backed away from the baby, "Oh c'mon" She grabbed his hand making him blush. Their hands fit together making her blush, "Wow..." They stared into eachother's eyes.

* * *

**Oooh! Thomas got bit by the lovebug...wait a minute! Kelly? Holy crap. Wait. Kelly and CJ? O.O Well Marie's picking up her father's taste in Thomas. Brianna's just being quiet like Abbey. Jen seems nice. Alright...I'll see ya guys later! Ryan is out, review, PM or comment**


	15. A date, a bet, a new love

**OMG! It's so good to be back! My personal life going a little upside down. My friend Seth, who has no girlfriend wanted me to be his Valentine or more like Frientine (Friend valentine) Joey was pissed and wouldn't talk to me. I was so upset. I saw the new episode, Do or diaper, My dad and I watched it, he laughed while I face-palmed. I thought it was a good episode. I like to see a different side of Margaret. :| Alright anyway, thanks to that one comment. That you check everyday after school, that was so sweet! Thanks! :') Here we go!**

* * *

**The park:**

Mordecai's burns had gotten better, most of the burns were healed but some still stung, he had to return to work anyway. Rigby, Muscle Man, Thomas, High-Five Ghost and Mordecai sat around the snack bar drinking sodas and listening to the radio. The raccoon spoke up, "Great to have ya back Dude"

Mordecai laughed, "Thanks man…was it really bad for the past week"?

Rigby shrugged, "Marie wouldn't stop crying in the Park house…Thomas" He shot a glare at the goat. "She was messing up my game"

The goat rolled his eyes as well as barely keeping his eyes open, Muscle Man put Thomas in charge of Marie while Starla commanded him, telling him what to do. The goat had never been more exhausted, Marie refused to calm down when he was babysitting her. "Not my fault! That little…" He looked at Muscle Man, who was glaring at him, "'Angel' hates me"

High-Five Ghost looked at Muscle Man, "Dude, you can't just torture Thomas like this…he's only a kid" Mordecai and Rigby nodded in agreement.

Muscle Man glared at the goat, "Yes I can! I'm his boss! And he'll do what I say"!

The blue jay stared at him, "Dude! Thomas looks horrible! He's only 19"!

Rigby backed up his friend, "Yea, c'mon Muscle Man, you're taking way too much advantage of Thomas"!

Muscle Man glared, "You know who else takes advantage of Thomas"?

Rigby rolled his eyes, "Stupid"!

Muscle Man shouted, "MY MOM"! He laughed as ran off.

Thomas's face collapsed onto the table, he was worn out. Mordecai poked his head, "Dude? Thomas"?

Snores came from the goat's face. Rigby growled, "Stupid Muscle Man, well…what do we do with him"?

Mordecai stared at him, "Wow! You don't wanna draw on him? Where's the real Rigby"?

The raccoon shrugged, "Maybe Eileen's behavior is rubbing off on me…" He felt his head, "Plus Thomas is already getting crap"

Mordecai laughed, "You sound so mature dude" They lifted Thomas up, oddly. He was really light. They walked him to a cart and sat him in. Rigby looked at the goat, "Dude, this just like the time we knocked Benson…"

Mordecai rolled his eyes, "Don't remind me! That hot sauce was horrible" The raccoon nodded, "Buckle Thomas in"! Rigby buckled him in so Thomas didn't go flying out of the cart.

Thomas leaned his head back, drooling and sleep talking, "…cookies"

Rigby stared at the goat, "What is wrong with him"?

Mordecai chuckled, "It's actually kinda funny"

They waited to hear him talk again, "Kung fu fighting turtle.." They snickered. "Kiss me.."

The duo paused. Their eyes slowly went to the drooling goat, Rigby spoke, "He wants a turtle to kiss him…"?

Thomas mumbled something, "Mm…I am a ninja"! He shouted, waving his hands. Still asleep.

Mordecai couldn't stop laughing, "He thinks…he's a ninja"! They pulled up in front of Thomas's house laughing. They lifted Thomas out and carried him to the porch, knocking on the door. There wasn't a answer, Mordecai looked in the driveway, there weren't any cars. "Think anyone's home"?

Rigby shrugged, "Shove him through the mail slot"

Mordecai looked at the little opening and socked him, "Great idea…we'll just shove him right in" He opened the door easily. "Oh.." They carried Thomas upstairs and came to a stop, there were four doors. Mordecai slung the goat onto his shoulder, "K…this door" He opened it to see a huge room with a nice makeup stand, "I don't think this is Thomas's room" They closed the door and opened the next one, a bathroom. They walked to the other door and opened it. It was dark blue, with clothes allover the floor and bed, posters on the wall of famous rock bands. The room was a complete mess looking like any 19 year olds room. They walked in and laid Thomas down on his bed. Mordecai headed out while Rigby stared, "I wish I had a room like this when I was a kid"

Mordecai rolled his eyes, "C'mon…we have to go back"!

Rigby turned his attention to something under Thomas's bed, "Ha! He has a play-Rigby"! Mordecai warned, "Let's go"!

The raccoon stomped out the room, they closed the door and headed downstairs.

* * *

**The Coffee Shop:**

Margaret blushed, thinking about the stupid bet, her and Mordecai agreed too. She was getting cranky and agitated that he wasn't giving up so quickly, Margaret sat herself down at a table where she could study. Only to growl, "Ugh! Stupid textbook"! She searched through her backpack, "I left the stupid textbook at home! I'm a genius"! Margaret glared, looking pissed off.

Eileen walked over to her friend, "Margaret, are you feeling alright"?

The cardinal sighed, "No! I'm not ok! It's been almost two weeks since I've had-"! She cut herself off, staring at Eileen, "…nothing"

The mole began to feel sad for her friend, "C'mon. Tell me what's really wrong"

Margaret explained the whole story about Mordecai and hers bet. And that Mordecai wasn't giving in too quickly. "Oh…so, you're cranky cause of sex"?

The cardinal face planted on the counter, "Ugh! I don't understand! I've gone through twenty-three years without sex…now it's all I think about"!

Eileen shrugged, "Well, it happens a lot. When you first try it, it's all you think about"

Margaret didn't move her head, "I'm a idiot! I shouldn't have made the bet"!

Eileen sighed, "Well, what's the worst Mordecai could give you"?

The cardinal sighed, "I guess I'll just suck it up…one more week"

Eileen gave her friend a smile then walked away, Margaret's eyes went up to the TV to see a movie. About a couple having to spend weeks without each other and the man was going to propose before he had to leave. It made her think about Mordecai's question. She turned to see the mole cleaning a table, "Do you think I should say yes to Mordecai's proposal"?

Eileen looked up, "Yea! Margaret! You two are meant for each other"!

The cardinal stared at her, "How do you know"?

Eileen smiled, "Well…the way you two look into each other's eyes. The way he makes you happy. You two just seem very happy together"

Margaret blinked her eyes, "I love him but…I just don't know" She tilted her head, "Could I say yes…but we won't get married for awhile"?

The mole thought about it, "Well. You're gonna have to tell him that"

Margaret heard the door open, it was Muscle Man holding a car-seat, "Have you two seen Thomas? He's supposed to watch Marie"?

The two girls shook their heads, Margaret smiled, "Muscle Man, I can watch her"

Muscle Man smiled, "Alright, here" He sat the car-seat down then ran off, "THOMAS"!

Eileen stared at Marie, "She's got a lot of Muscle Man's looks…"

Margaret nodded, "Besides that, she does look cute" Marie blinked her eyes then smiled, Margaret took her into her wings, "Hello Miss Marie, how are you"? Marie giggled as the cardinal sat her in her highchair.

Eileen smiled at her friend, "You're really good with babies"

Margaret shrugged, "When you have Brianna all day, you sorta pick up stuff"

The green baby whimpered making Eileen turn, "I'm thinking she's hungry" The duo searched through the baby bag, finding formula. Eileen went to go make it while Margaret kept her busy. "Where's Marie"? Margaret covered her eyes. Marie looked around for the cardinal until she moved her hands, "There she is"! She giggled, waving her hands around. Eileen returned with formula, giving it to the baby, who happily enjoyed her meal as Margaret held her.

**The park:**

Benson seemed happy, "K guys, I have some good news. Audrey and I were going out but we have spare reservations, does anyone wanna go out to Il Costoso tonight"?

Rigby raised his hand, "What's the catch"?

Benson looked at the reservation, "You need a date"

Muscle Man swung his shirt over his head, "I'm taking my lady"! He snatched a reservation. "See ya later grandmas"

Mordecai smiled, "Hell…why not" He took a reservation, "_She might forget about the bet_"

Rigby shrugged, "Fine…" He took one.

High-Five Ghost smiled, "Yes" He took one, floating after Muscle Man.

The guys got together, Muscle Man laughed, "Ah man! Starla's gonna love this"! He looked up at the blue jay, "Hey…who wants to make this night fun"?

Rigby stared at him, "What? Like going on the date high"?

Muscle Man shook his head, "We make a bet"! He lowered his voice.

High-Five Ghost rolled his eyes, "Muscle Man! Please tell me, we're not putting a bet on the girls! That's disgusting"

Mordecai nodded in agreement, "Yea! C'mon Muscle Man, that's wrong"

Muscle Man laughed, "What a bunch of babies! I knew you guys wouldn't go through with the bet"

Rigby narrowed his eyes, "What is the bet"?

A smile grew on Muscle man's lips, "Whoever gets laid first"

Mordecai shook his head, "You're crazy! The girls will find out"!

Rigby paused, "Now hold here Mordo. Maybe this'll be fun…" He looked at Muscle Man, "What's the catch"?

The green man smiled, "Who is the last to get laid has to do all our chores for a month plus baby-sit Marie and Abbey" The duo gulped at the consequences. Muscle Man laughed, "I said whoever last…"

Rigby glared, "Well that's no fair! Starla's all over you all the time"!

Muscle Man gave them a look, "Have you had a baby? It'll at least take an hour before Marie will go to sleep tonight"

Mordecai glared, "Well what about Brianna? What if she wakes up in the middle of the night"?

Muscle Man shrugged, "Hey! I gotta kid too, so that'll give Rigby and Fives a advantage"

The blue jay gulped, High-Fives shrugged, "I'm in"! He stuck in hand in the middle, Muscle Man shot a dirty smile at the two. Mordecai and Rigby gulped as they stuck their hands in, "I'm in" They said in sync.

The guys headed their separate ways to go inform their girls of the night.

Mordecai and Rigby raced down the stairs of the Coffee Shop, "MARGARET/EILEEN"! They shouted. Eileen ran in front of them putting her finger to her lips. "Shh"!

Margaret walked in from behind the counter, holding Marie, "Hey guys" She kissed Mordecai's cheek.

The blue jay smiled, "Hey…wanna go out tonight"?

She shrugged, "Yea, I'd love to…" She smiled then remembered, "Wait, what about Brianna"?

Mordecai paused, "What about your…mom"?

The cardinal shrugged again, "I don't think she'd be up to it. Since Brianna's almost two. She's getting to be a handful"

Rigby budged in, "Thomas will watch her"!

Mordecai gave him a punch in the shoulder, "Dude! Thomas is already exhausted from-*cough*Bet*cough*"! Rigby reminded him.

The blue jay kept quiet, Margaret gave Marie to Eileen, "Hey. Can we talk"?

She led the blue jay away behind the counter. Rigby looked at Eileen, "What do you think they're gonna talk about"?

Eileen shrugged, sitting Marie in her car-seat, "She's been thinking about saying yes to Mordecai's proposal"

Rigby groaned, "Not another wedding! Seriously! At Benson's, I am not lying. We had to wear tuxedos and I had to stand in the way back"!

Eileen giggled, "Margaret and I talked about it. She says she's just scared" She tucked a blanket around Marie's shoulders.

Rigby nodded, "Scared about CJ right"? Eileen nodded. "Hey Eileen…about that kiss…" He trailed off.

Eileen looked at him, "Rigby, I'm sorry about pulling you into-No" Rigby interrupted, "I was thinking that, since you liked me…we could, I don't know. Go out to Il Costoso tonight"?

The mole smiled, "Yea, I'd love too"! She stepped towards him a little.

He smiled, stepping towards her, they leaned in. Only for Eileen to his kiss his forehead by mistake, he opened his eyes to see she taken off her glasses, "Uh, down here" He guided her lips to his before hearing, "Rigby? Eileen"?

Margaret smiled from behind the counter, putting a hand on her hip, "Way to go you two" She giggled then turned to Mordecai. He looked like he'd seen Pop's junk mail again. His eyes were wide open and his beak was parted.

Rigby turned to Mordecai, "What happened to him"

Margaret sighed, "I said yes…" Mordecai fell forward, face planting on the ground.

Rigby stared at his buddy, "You said yes to his marriage proposal"!?

Margaret nodded, "I…just said yes. I'd love to marry you and he just ended up like that" She winced a little, "I'm getting a little scared"

Eileen stared at the blue jay, "Geez…that was it"?

Margaret shrugged, "I just said yes and he was like, oh…I-I then froze up"!

Rigby gave Mordecai a kick, nothing. He was really stunned. "Dude? What else did you tell"?

Margaret shrugged, "I just said yes, I'd love to marry you"!

After a few minutes he stood up, holding his head, "Ow…" Margaret, Eileen and Rigby were there, staring at him, "Dude? That was weird" Rigby spoke up.

Mordecai ran his fingers through his spikes, "Margaret…" She looked at him, "You really said yes…"?

She nodded, taking his hand, "I love you more then life. I'd love to marry you"

Rigby and Eileen got behind the blue jay to make sure he didn't fall over again. He stood there, "Uh…you loved to"?

She smiled, "Yes.." She kissed him then pulled away a bit, "Although…I don't wanna get married right away"

Mordecai stared at her, "So, you wanna put it off? For how long"?

The cardinal smiled nervously, "I was thinking…maybe a year or two"?

Eileen butted into the conversation, "You want to marry Mordecai! But. You're putting it off"?

Margaret rubbed her shoulder, "It's sorta Brianna"

The blue jay nodded, "Well. A year? So when like Brianna's three"?

A smile grew on her face, "Yea, I just wanna wait a little more"

He pulled her into a kiss making her giggle. Eileen and Rigby awkwardly watch the two make out. "Well…Eileen and I will just…get Marie out of here" Rigby and Eileen lifted the car-seat up and walked up the stairs.

* * *

**Il Costoso:**

Margaret wore a greenish, yellowish dress with heels*. Mordecai wore his gray tux. Eileen wore a green dress with a small flower in her hair, wearing heels. Rigby wore a tie*. Muscle Man wore a tux* while Starla wore a blue dress with a white jacket and heels, High-Five Ghost's girlfriend, wore a purple dress with matching heels.

They headed into the restaurant. Muscle Man smirked seeing Eileen struggling with her heels, he gave her a gentle elbow making her fall over, Rigby quickly grabbed her, she smiled, "Thanks Rigby" She gave him a kiss.

Muscle Man scowled. He wasn't gonna lose this bet. He wasn't gonna betray his best friend, so that leaves one more dude. Mordecai.

They reached separate tables, Muscle Man picked up his fork fiddling with it. Starla didn't like it, "Mitch! What are you thinking about"?

He shrugged, "Nothing Babe…just some stuff"

She tilted her head, "What stuff"?

A smirk grew on his lips, "Well, just that Mordecai said how sexy you looked"

Mordecai spat out his water making Margaret glare, "WHAT"!?

He faked a cheesy smile, "No, no, I didn't say that I swear"!

Starla glared, "Mitch! Stop picking fights with people! This was suppose to be our time together"

Margaret giggled a little, "I know you didn't say that, the look on your face was priceless"

Mordecai laughed along, leaning over the table kissing her cheek. Muscle Man glared at the bird. He was desperate not to lose this bet. But how desperate?

* * *

Abbey was still sleeping in her car-seat, he sighed of relief, Marie was being the baby that hated Thomas. "Why do you hate me"? Thomas asked the screaming baby. Marie reached up and pulled on his goatee, "OW"! He glared as he sat Marie down in her car-seat. Brianna and Brad were just sitting there, watching Thomas react to all this. The doorbell rang making Thomas run for it, "OH! Hey…" He smiled. Brianna peeked from behind him. It was raccoon. With long black hair, "Janet right"?

The raccoon seemed a little upset, "Jen" She corrected.

Thomas blushed, "So-sorry Jen, i-it's just, I'm babysitting and one of the babies isn't cooperating"!

Jen looked over his shoulder, "Oh no…maybe I can help...I am training to be a nurse"

Thomas sigh of relief, "Thank god"!

Jen lifted Marie and smiled, "Oh, she's just needs a diaper change" Thomas backed away from the baby, "Oh c'mon" She grabbed his hand making him blush. Their hands fit together making her blush, "Wow…" They stared into each other's eyes. Thomas smiled making Jen jump up and kiss him.

They smiled, "Oh.." Marie cried earning their attention. "Right! The baby"

Jen looked Thomas, he held her hand as she fed Marie. Brianna and Brad watched. "What that"?

Brad rolled his eyes, "That's Mommies and Daddies ways of telling they love each other"

Brianna tilted her head, then reached up and held Brad's hand, "I wuv you"

Brad pulled his hand away, "Gross, only hugs" The little bird wrapped her wings around his waist. Brad just smiled. "Thanks Brianna"

* * *

After they had eaten, Margaret and Mordecai seemed in love. Hanging onto each other, Starla and Eileen knew the cardinal was wasted. Mordecai wasn't drunk but still in love. Eileen and Rigby seemed to be closer, while Starla wasn't into Muscle Man, "Mitch, I'm worried about Marie"

Muscle Man rolled his eyes, "C'mon Starla, its our night out! Let's have fun"

Starla shrugged, "But she's my baby! I should be thinking about her all the time"

This wasn't looking good. Starla wasn't into him tonight while Margaret and Eileen were all over Mordecai and Rigby. High-Fives and his woman were in love as well. They headed off into Box. Mordecai and Margaret danced while Rigby and Eileen sat with each other. Muscle Man was too focus to dance, he needed to find some way to win the bet. Starla just walked away from him. Sitting by herself. High-Five Ghost noticed his friend's stress, "Hang on Stacy" He floated to Muscle Man, "Dude! Stop this obsession, you're ruining your night with Starla"!

Muscle Man glared, "I wanna stop them from winning the bet"

The ghost rolled his eyes, "Muscle Man! Look around you"!

He looked around to see Starla sitting by himself, "Oh no, she'll hate me forever"

High-Five Ghost sighed, "You're gonna lose the bet"!

Muscle Man began to get scared, he didn't want to lose the bet, "Oh no bro"!

* * *

Thomas laid Marie back down in her car-seat, "Can I not thank you enough"?

Jen giggled, "I can think of how you can thank me" They smiled as they leaned in and kissed. Thomas broke the kiss, blushing a little, "what's a matter"?

Thomas shrugged, "Nothing…it's just a girl…friend"

Jen's eyes widened, "Thomas! You lied to me! You said you didn't have a girlfriend"!

Thomas flashed a cheesy smile, "Ok! I don't think she's my girlfriend"

Jen glared at him, "Oh my god! Leave me alone"! Jen's tail whipped his hand making him hold his hand in pain, "Don't ever call me! You man whore" She ran as fast as she could, tears leaving her eyes. "I thought he was different"

Thomas just sat there, "Man…I can't get girls" He sat there in a slump. Checking the clock. 10:23 pm. They'd be back soon. He got up to check on Brianna and Brad, Abbey was quiet the entire night while Marie made a fuss. He'd barely heard from those two, he walked upstairs to Mordecai and Rigby's old bedroom to see Brad sitting up, asleep with his back pressed against the wall with Brianna's head in his lap. The little robin was hugging her rabbit in her wing. Thomas awed the two kids were so cute when they weren't fighting. There was a knock on the door, then it opened. It was Benson and Audrey. The goat raced down to see the two, Audrey had Abbey's car-seat, "Was she alright"?

Thomas nodded "Not a peep all night. Brad's asleep upstairs" Benson and Thomas headed upstairs to see the two sleeping, Benson lifted his son up making Brianna's eyes open, "Bwad"?

Thomas smiled, "Aw, Brianna, Brad's going home"

She smiled, waving at him as Benson walked with Brad out of the room, "Bye bye Bwad" She looked at the goat, "Wuddle"?

He turned to her, "What? Cuddle"? He saw her little cute eyes and smiled, "Fine"

Brianna placed her head on his lap, sleeping soundly.

Thomas smiled at her then lifted her into his arms, "Mommy and Daddy are here" He whispered as he saw headlights pull up to the park house. Mordecai opened the door to reveal the two drenched in red, "What happened to you two"?

Margaret sighed, "Muscle Man dumped punch on us…that isn't as bad as Rigby and Eileen though…"

Mordecai nodded, "He threw cake at Eileen and Rigby, having a meltdown. Muscle Man is now banned from Box" He took Brianna into his wings, "Was she good"? Thomas nodded, explaining the cuddling Brad and Brianna did.

They shared a laugh then headed to the car. Mordecai sat Brianna in her car-seat and hopped in the front seat. "I can't believe he ruined my dress! That green scumbag" Margaret glared looking at her outfit, drenched in red.

Mordecai shrugged, "Well…you do look kinda hot covered in punch"

She giggled, leaning over and kissing his cheek. She sat back in her seat, Mordecai began to feel his urges. "_Aw crap! I'm gonna lose both bets!_"

Margaret turned to see Brianna sleeping in her car-seat with her rabbit in her wing, a little smile grew on her face. "Mordecai.." He turned towards her. "Could you put Brianna in her crib"?

The blue jay nodded as he pulled up to the apartment, walking to the back and taking Brianna out of the room. Brianna nuzzled her head into Mordecai's tie, he chuckled. "You're so cute" He walked into Margaret's apartment. He opened Brianna's bedroom door and laid her down in her crib, "Yea…night Bri" He walked into Margaret's bedroom, taking off his tie then shirt. Margaret came out of the bathroom wearing yellow buttoned up pajamas. Mordecai discarded his clothes carelessly making Margaret giggle. He found his pajamas and slid them on. Margaret managed to convince him to wear pajamas, just because Brianna asked her mom, "Why Dada nude"?

Mordecai slid his shirt over his head, turning to Margaret, he got into bed, kissing her, "Night.." He rolled over to his side and closed his eyes.

Margaret just sat there, with the same thought in her mind. "_Cancel the bet, cancel the bet, cancel the bet_", "Mordecai"? She shook him awake.

He opened his eyes and looked at her, "Yea"?

She bit her lip, "I…I just" She rubbed her shoulder then kissed him, "I wanna lose the bet" She kissed him again.

Mordecai blinked his eyes, "So let me get this straight.." They kissed before he broke to speak, "You want to lose.." They couldn't stop kissing, Mordecai's urges immediately took over his body, pulling Margaret right up to him, "the bet.."?

She giggled, "Yes, let's make up for those two weeks Diaper boy" She giggled pulling him under the covers.

Mordecai smiled at Margaret sleeping on his chest, he kissed her forehead before remembering, "_The bet!_" He gently moved Margaret on her side making her eyes open, "Where are you going"? She asked sleepily.

Mordecai gulped then pulled a cheesy smile, "Uh…just to get a sandwich" He walked out of the room then ran to his phone, dialing Muscle Man. It went straight to voicemail, "Hey…it's Mordecai, I got laid" He hung up, starting to make a sandwich.

"Dada"? Mordecai turned and nearly dropped his sandwich. Brianna was staring at him with her big green eyes and rabbit on the floor in her hand.

Mordecai kneed down to her height, "Brianna, go back to bed"

The little robin made a face, "Monsters"!

He didn't want to laugh, he made a face too, "Alright, c'mon" He sat his sandwich on the counter and took Brianna into his wings, he laid her down on their bed. Margaret stirred a little, "Brianna"? She lifted the robin into her wings to hug her in her sleep. Mordecai crawled in bed too. "Night girls"

* * *

**The park:**

Mordecai, Rigby, High-Five Ghost and Muscle Man stared at each other, "It's just you and me Rigby. We didn't get laid"

The blue jay and ghost switched nervous glances. Muscle Man smirked, "But since I've gotten laid more then you that counts! You have to watch the babies"! He slid Marie into Rigby's arms. Muscle Man left the room laughing while High-Five Ghost rolled his eyes.

Rigby seemed to grin, Mordecai stared at his friend, "Dude? You alright"?

The raccoon shrugged, "Eileen wants to go out again"

* * *

**Rigleen up in this joint! LOL! Margaret finally said YES! WHOO HOO! Haven't seen CJ for awhile! That can't be good! What about Kelly? Will she find out Thomas doesn't like her? Will Margaret and Mordecai have their wedding? Will CJ finally give up her obsession with Mordecai? Happy Valentines Day to all!**


	16. Author's note

**Alright, I'm here. Happy Valentines Day. My was rather upsetting. Alright in the last chapter I missed a few stuff like a preview and a few shout outs. This chapter is just an author note -_- I know, I hate them too. But here's a preview then shout outs:**

* * *

"Brianna Crystal! No"! Margaret ran into her bathroom, trying to get the monthly users out of Brianna's grasp.

The little robin refused, "NO! I found it! Mine"!

Margaret glared at her daughter, "That's it! Miss Brianna! I've had it with your behavior"! She picked up the toddler and stomped into her living room, seeing Mordecai causally flip through the channels, she sat her in his lap with a oof. "Deal with her"! Margaret glared as she stomped back into her bedroom.

Brianna glared, "No fair"!

Mordecai sighed at his daughter, "Bri...why do you love to get on Mommy's last nerve? She's gonna kill you"

The little robin pouted in his lap, "Mama hates me"!

He sighed, "No she doesn't" He ran his fingers through her red hair, "She loves you with all her heart, it's just...Mommy needs a break for...a couple of days"

Brianna turned to her dad, "Mama bweed"

Mordecai blushed, "Hehe, yea..." He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck

A scream was heard from outside in the hall. Margaret ran out of room, "What the hell"?

Mordecai sat Brianna down as the two birds ran into the hallway to see a brown haired girl holding her side, "Oh god! Please help me"!

Margaret pulled out her phone and dialed 911 while Mordecai got on his knees to see how she was hurt, "What happened"?

The girl took deep breaths, "He told m-me*sniff*not to scream and to go into my*sniff*apartment, pulling out a knife...and I*sniff*scr-screamed"

Mordecai pulled his hand towards her cut, "Alright, just put pressure on it"

Brianna stood in the doorway staring at the crying, bleeding woman with big frightened eyes, Margaret turned and saw, "Mordecai, stay with her"! She ran towards Brianna, "C'mon Sweetie, let's go inside"

The robin pointed, "But Daddy" The cardinal led her daughter away from the bleeding woman.

Margaret lifted her up and sat her on her waist, "Shh...Daddy's helping that lady"

* * *

**OOOOOOHHHH! Who did it? Alright, I'm not feeling my best to write lovey dovey chapters with Mordecai and Margaret kissing every five seconds. Cause I'm having boy issues. Joey and I are over :'(. Thanks Seth -_- I hope you all had a wonderful Valentines Day. I got 2 Maroon 5 CDs from my Mommy! And from my Dad, a Cody Simpson CD and Mordecai doll. My dad knows me so well LOL! A shout out to, I'm very sorry I don't know your name but the author of A Chip off the block, that's where the bet idea came from but I added Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost in it. Diaper Boy, may or may not be a popular nickname for Mordo in here. Maybe it will be Idk. To all of you guys liking my story, please note. I may stop and go on break because I just can't write. I apologize in advance if I do.**

**Ryan's out! **


	17. Hospital time

**Ryan's back. I've been kinda sad lately. I'm not really looking forward to do anything. Tomorrow, my mom's taking me to a doctor but I think I'm just a little upset about the break-up. Anyway, in the last chapter...chapter 15, Margaret finally said yes to Mordecai's marriage ****proposal. Yeauh! Lindsey messaged me, telling me that CJ needs to come back and be deadly. I think I did a good job. Ok. I skipped ahead. Brianna's now two years old. Hope ya'll enjoy it!**

* * *

**Margaret's apartment:**

Months had passed, Brianna finally could speak a little fuller, she had processed more words and started to say Mama and Daddy. She still stuttered a bit on a few words but everyone seemed to understand her.

She smiled, peeking into her parents' room, still dressed in her pink and blue guitar pajamas, "Mama…Daddy" She whispered. They were still asleep, Brianna headed into their bedroom, tugging on the covers to try to wake them up, "Mama, Daddy"

Margaret stirred a little bit, "Brianna?…Honey" She lifted her head to see the little robin. "It's seven in the morning"

Brianna climbed up the covers, "You forgot"? She giggled.

Margaret pinched her nose, "Sweetie, Mommy doesn't work until noon today"

The little robin giggled, "Mama! You did forget"!

It was quiet, Margaret knew why the toddler had woken her up. Since Brianna turned two, she'd been counting her teeth with Margaret. The cardinal rubbed her eyes, "No Brianna, I didn't forget, now go back to bed"

Brianna pouted, "It's not fair"! Margaret sighed, throwing her head back against her pillow,

"Go tell Daddy" She rolled over to drown out the little toddler.

The robin ran over to the other side of the bed, "Daddy"! She waited, Mordecai didn't hear her, he was the heaviest sleeper of all.

Brianna sat herself down making Margaret smile, "Plenty more hours of sleep" She rested her eyes. Brianna sat at her daddy's bedside for a minute or two before getting up, "Alright" She turned to the dresser by Mordecai's side of the bed, a long wooden drawer, she climbed up the drawers and stood on top of the dresser, "Daddy.." Mordecai was still snoring, Brianna giggled taking a step back then running off the drawer and jumping onto Mordecai.

The blue jay and cardinal sat up, "OW! Brianna"! Brianna landed on Mordecai's stomach and rolled into the middle of them.

Mordecai yawned, "Aw man, Brianna…it's seven on my day off"

Brianna pouted again, "You pwomised"!

The blue jay sighed. "I'll watch Blue's Clues with you later alright"

She sat there with a pout, "Take it or leave it Missy" Margaret commented as she lifted the toddler up, "Alright, let's get breakfast going"  
Brianna giggled as she was sat down in her highchair, causally kicking her feet, Margaret walked to the highchair with a bowl of cereal, "Alright Sweetheart," She sat in the chair, extending the spoon to her.

Brianna glared, "No"! She put her hands in front of her mouth, "Daddy"!

Mordecai stood half asleep by the coffee maker, waiting for the coffee. Margaret sighed, "Honey, Daddy can't feed you right now"

Brianna pouted, "No, no and no"! Shaking her head and pouting. Hoping Margaret would get the clue that Brianna preferred Mordecai feeding her breakfast.

Margaret pressed her fingers into her forehead, "Geez…" Brianna began to get curious about her bowl, she lifted it up and dumped the cereal all over her, squealing and shrieking, the milk was cold on her feathers. Margaret growled, "Brianna Crystal"! She lifted the bowl off her daughter's head. The robin let out a whimper, Margaret lifted her up, "Ugh! Ok, ok…Mommy's gonna clean you up" She slid the toddler's milk-stained shirt over her head, Brianna grabbed the shirt back. Margaret let out a deep sigh, "No, stop it Brianna"! She took the shirt out of her grasp then lifted the shirtless toddler up, "Mordecai, do you mind getting Brianna some new clothes from her bedroom"? She kissed his cheek.

Mordecai headed into Brianna's room, about to collapse of exhaustion. The cardinal drew Brianna a bath in the kitchen sink, Brianna scowled. She hated being bathed in the sink but Margaret didn't have a bathtub. "I know, I know" She slid Brianna out of her pants then unlatched her diaper, "You shouldn't have dumped milk on your head" She lifted the baby up and sat her down in the water.

Brianna let out a squeal, she hated getting wet. "Mama"! She splashed the water out of fear.

Margaret glared, "Brianna! Stop it! The water's not going to hurt you" Brianna looked at Margaret then the water, slowly calming down, Margaret washed her daughter's hair then lifted her out of the sink, "Ok, now let's get you all dried up then changed" She walked into Brianna's bedroom and sat the toddler down, "C'mon Sweetheart" Mordecai had some clothes in his hand, "Daddy's gonna change you"

Margaret headed out of the room, "I need a shower"

The cardinal drew a sigh, the shower was basically the only five minutes where Brianna didn't try to get her attention, she stepped out, wrapping herself in a towel. Running her fingers through her wet hair, "*sigh*I wish showers were longer" She walked into her bedroom, just about to put on some clothes only to see Brianna in her bathroom. "Brianna Crystal! No"! Margaret ran into her bathroom, trying to get the monthly users out of Brianna's grasp.

The little robin refused, "NO! I found it! Mine"!

Margaret glared at her daughter, "That's it! Miss Brianna! I've had it with your behavior"! She picked up the toddler and stomped into her living room, seeing Mordecai causally flip through the channels, she sat her in his lap with a oof. "Deal with her"! Margaret glared as she stomped back into her bedroom.

Brianna glared, "No fair"!

Mordecai sighed at his daughter, "Bri...why do you love to get on Mommy's last nerve? She's gonna kill you"

The little robin pouted in his lap, "Mama hates me"!

He sighed, "No she doesn't" He ran his fingers through her red hair, "She loves you with all her heart, it's just...Mommy needs a break for...a couple of days"

Brianna turned to her dad, "Mama bweed"

Mordecai blushed, "Hehe, yea..." He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck

A scream was heard from outside in the hall. Margaret ran out of room, fully clothed, "What the hell"?  
Mordecai sat Brianna down as the two birds ran into the hallway to see a brown haired girl holding her side, "Oh god! Please help me"!

Margaret pulled out her phone and dialed 911 while Mordecai got on his knees to see how she was hurt, "What happened"?

The girl took deep breaths, "He told m-me*sniff*not to scream and to go into my*sniff*apartment, pulling out a knife...and I*sniff*scr-screamed"

Mordecai pulled his hand towards her cut, "Alright, just put pressure on it"

Brianna stood in the doorway staring at the crying, bleeding woman with big frightened eyes, Margaret turned and saw, "Mordecai, stay with her"! She ran towards Brianna, "C'mon Sweetie, let's go inside"

The robin pointed, "But Daddy" The cardinal led her daughter away from the bleeding woman.

Margaret lifted her up and sat her on her waist, "Shh...Daddy's helping that lady"

Brianna whimpered making Margaret stroke her daughter's hair, "Shh, don't cry. That lady will be ok, Mommy promises ok" Margaret kissed Brianna's forehead, "I promise my little baby girl" Brianna smiled a little then looked towards the door, Margaret wanted to keep her daughter from thinking about the bleeding lady, "Hey, let's go count your teeth" She walked her daughter into the bathroom.

Mordecai stayed with the lady, she took deep breaths, "Dear god this hurts"!

Mordecai nodded, "It'll be ok, the ambulance is on it's way"

She winced, "T-tell me your name! I've always see you in the hall with your wife and daughter"

He checked her wound, still leaking blood. "M-Mordecai. You"?

"Connie" She breathed, wincing, "Oh god…"

Mordecai pulled his hand away to see his hands turning purple, "Oh crap…" He didn't want to scare Connie, "So…uh, how old are you"?

Connie drew a deep breath, "Twenty-six! I'm a senior at the college"!

The blue jay could hear sirens, "Uh…friends? Family"?

She winced. "I have two younger sisters, both in high school"

Mordecai wanted the conversation to keep going to make sure she was still alive. Margaret ran out of her apartment, "No ambulance yet"?

The blue jay shook his head, noticing the little robin wasn't next to Margaret or at her feet, "Where's Bri"?

"I put her down for a nap, she's resting with her bunny" Margaret replied getting on her knees next to the woman.

Connie smiled, "Your daughter is so cute…1A" She smiled calling Margaret by her apartment number.

Margaret grew a little smile, "Oh thanks"

Connie winced, "Ah! God," She winced then smiled at Mordecai, "You two aren't married are you"?

They blushed a deep red, Margaret answered, "We're engaged"

Another wince before Connie answered, "…I've heard your daughter crying for a year now. She was a little miracle"?

Mordecai nodded, "Yea, Brianna is truly a miracle" Margaret smiled at her fiancé. Then back at the lady, she leaned forward puking up a red substance, Mordecai's eyes widened, "Oh crap! That ambulance needs to hurry"

Sirens blared through the windows, the ambulance had pulled up front, Margaret went back inside to get her daughter while Mordecai helped the injured woman to the ambulance with paramedics.

Margaret raced inside to her daughter's crib, Brianna was just sitting up with a pacifier in her mouth and her rabbit in her wing, "Daddy"? She asked, pulling out the pacifier.

Margaret drew a deep breath, "Daddy saved the lady's life"

Brianna reached her wings up, "Mama" Margaret took her into her wings.

The cardinal sat back in the rocking chair, rocking back and forth with her feet, "Shh, Mommy's here. Mommy's here" She cooed to her little toddler.  
Brianna smiled as she hugged her bunny, turning to her mom, "Mama…"

* * *

A few hours later, Margaret was trying to feed her daughter lunch, a grilled cheese but Brianna wasn't being fussy. Margaret looked her, "Honey you alright"?

The robin leaned her head against the padding of the highchair, her face looked completely pale, "Mama.." Her voice wasn't sweet but croaked.

Margaret felt her daughter's forehead, "Oh my…you're really warm. I think I'll have to take your temperature" She headed off into her bathroom.

Shortly returning, she took Brianna's temperature. 101 degrees. She gasped, "That's too high Sweetheart" She lifted her daughter up and sat her on her hip. Margaret stood there for a couple of minutes, Mordecai was at the hospital with Connie. Skips was out enjoying his day with Pops and Benson. She was left to help her daughter, Margaret looked at Brianna, "Ok…" She drew cold water in the sink.

The little robin felt even more sick, Margaret felt her daughter's forehead again, "Is your temperature rising"? She took Brianna's temperature again. 103 degrees. Margaret undressed her daughter and sat her in the sink. Brianna's head fell back making Margaret quickly catch it, "Oh my god, poor little Bri.."

The door opened to see Mordecai, he saw Margaret looking scared. He ran over to see Brianna looking pale, "Geez! How long did she look like this"?!

Margaret took her out of the water, "I found out about ten minutes ago"!

Brianna whimpered, Mordecai looked at her scared, "Was it something she ate"?

The cardinal thought back, "I just gave her some cereal! That's it"

Mordecai took Brianna into his wings, "Daddy.." Brianna groaned before closing her eyes.

The cardinal was starting to get scared, Mordecai laid her down in her crib to see a bottle, "Margaret…did you feed her a bottle" He lifted it out.

Margaret followed with a confused look, "No…I just fed her cereal and milk. No bottle"

Mordecai shrugged it off as he laid Brianna down making her whimper, "Yea, I know it sucks but…your fever's gonna go down. Daddy promises" He kissed Brianna's forehead making her smile.

Margaret took his hand as they headed out of the room, "Think she'll get better"?

The blue jay nodded, "Yea, she'll be watching Blue's Clues in no time"

She kissed him, "Thanks.." They cuddled on the couch, watching TV.

Mordecai woke up to see Margaret staring at the TV, "You ok"?

She shrugged, "Yea, I guess…just worried about Brianna and stuff"

The blue jay ran his fingers through her hair, "Yea, me too" He leaned over and kissed her forehead, "She'll be alright.."

Margaret rested her head on his chest, "Ok…" She lifted her head, "I should probably check on her" She got up and headed into Brianna's room.

Mordecai rested his eyes only to hear a scream, "MORDECAI! MORDECAI! GET IN HERE NOW"! Mordecai ran into the room to see Margaret holding Brianna, "Her fever went up, its 105...we have to take her to a hospital"  
Mordecai nodded.

* * *

**The hospital:**

Margaret carried the little robin into the hospital with Mordecai holding her hand, they walked into a room to Dr. Ritz, "Oh hello you two. I'm surprised to see you two again" He looked at Brianna, "She looks pretty sick"

Margaret nodded, "Can you check her out"?

He nodded, "I'll have a look" Dr. Ritz looked Brianna over, "This is rather bizarre"

Mordecai and Margaret were at the edge of their seats, wondering what was wrong with Brianna. "What is it Doc"? Mordecai asked.

Dr. Ritz sighed, "She appears to have ingested a large amount of a green solution. I can't find out what it is, its escalating her fever"

Brianna turned to see her parents, "Mama…Daddy" She waved then rested her head on the pillow she was given.

Dr. Ritz's jaw dropped, "Holy smokes! Her fever is 106"! He ran into the hallway.

Mordecai stared at Margaret, "What did you feed her"?

Margaret glared, "You think I gave her a green solution"!?

The blue jay shook his head, "No! I'm asking"!

She rolled her eyes, "Sure! You're thinking I poisoned her! Didn't you"?

Mordecai glared, "You're the one that fed her! I'm thinking maybe something bad happened to her food! Maybe she ate dishwashing soap while in the sink"!

Margaret glared, "She didn't eat anything in the sink! Why don't you go back to Connie maybe she'll believe you thinking I poisoned Brianna"!

The blue jay glared in frustration, "She needed to go to the hospital! Why are you holding this crap over my head"!

Margaret glared, "I don't wanna see you right now"!

The blue jay glared back at her, "Good! I don't wanna see you"! He walked out the door, slamming it.

Margaret fell into a chair, crying. She dried her tears then stood up and walked towards Brianna, "Hey Sweetie, you ok"?

Brianna looked a little less pale, "Mama" She smiled a little before whimpering, "Hurt"! She placed her hands on her stomach, "Here"

Margaret blinked her eyes, "It hurts there"? She lifted her hand to place gently on Brianna's tummy, the robin nodded, "Mommy's gonna fix it, I promise"

The little robin sniffled, "Hurt"

Margaret felt her daughter's forehead, "I think your fever went down a little bit…maybe 105 or 104"

Brianna kicked her feet, "Daddy loud"?

Margaret bit her lip, "Yea, Mommy and Daddy have been fighting a lot.."

The robin nodded, "Loud"

A sigh came from the older red bird, "Mommy knows…and she loves Daddy"

Mordecai sighed from standing in the hallway, he'd walk out towards the cafeteria. Sitting at a empty chair, he let out a deep sigh, "I love her…"

Someone sat in a chair in front of him, "Hey Mordecai…"

Instantly recognizing her voice he lifted his head up with a glare, "It's you"

The cloud girl sat in front of him, "Yea, it's me…CJ"

Mordecai wanted to punch her so badly but he calmed down, "What do you want"!

She shrugged, "Just trying to be a good friend…you left a room pretty pissed off"

The blue jay glared, "Why the hell am I talking to you!? You've tried to kill Margaret and Brianna! Can't you just leave me alone?! I don't like you"!

CJ sighed, "I'm not here for business ok"

Mordecai didn't even want to look at her, "What kind of business"

The cloud girl let out a sigh, "My father's dieing…"

Mordecai rolled his eyes, "I'm not falling for this sob story! Leave me alone"! He stood up and headed out.

CJ smirked a little, "It's a shame Brianna's fever won't go down"

Mordecai stopped in the doorway, "W-What did you say"?

The cloud girl stood up, "Brianna. Has a fever of a 106.…sucks. Not like anyone has a cure or anything"

Mordecai turned to her with a glare, "You poisoned my daughter! Didn't you"!?

CJ shrugged, "Wouldn't say poisoned, more like gave her death clock a good push"

The blue jay ran towards her pushing her against the wall, lifting her by her shirt, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU GIVE MY DAUGHTER"! She giggled earning a slam against the wall, "TELL ME RIGHT NOW"!

CJ stared at him, "Aw, you're so cute when you're mad…" She pushed Mordecai off of her, making him fall into the wall, sliding down to the floor. "I'mnot giving in so quickly…there's gotta be a way for you to repay me.."

Mordecai spat out some blood, "Repay you! I'll repay you with a ass kicking"!

CJ giggled, "Oh Mordo" With a flick of her wrist, cloud hands grabbed his wrists and feet keeping him secured to the ground, "It's a shame that you and Margaret are getting married"

Mordecai twisted and jerked, "Let me go psycho"!

She shrugged, "Don't be such a hot head" She sat next to him, "So, Brianna's sick and you two are getting married in a year…"

The blue jay thrashed, "I said let me go"!

CJ giggled, "Nope…I want you to suffer like you made me suffer"

Mordecai rolled his eyes, "Ugh.."! He saw CJ's purse, "Fine CJ, I'm sorry I made you suffer"

CJ smiled, "Thanks but…" She reached into her purse, "I want you to be the one and only…no Brianna or Margaret" She pulled out a purple potion, "See this"

Mordecai stared at the potion, "Yea, what is that"?

The cloud girl twisted the cap off, "I went to college, and saw this green bird crying. I asked what happened…" Mordecai was getting frightened, "She said, a boy named Thomas…broke her heart. I told her, I could fix her broken heart, by drinking this…" CJ waved the bottle in front of his face. "She took a few sips, then…died"

Mordecai's jaw dropped, "You killed Kelly"!

CJ giggled, "Yes. This potion kills it's victims in a matter of minutes"

The blue jay stretched as far as he could, "What did you give Brianna"!?

A smirk grew, "My mood. If Margaret and you fight, she'll get better and happier, if you two are in love, she'll get very sick…then die"

Mordecai glared at her, "Why are you doing this to my family"!

CJ took a cup from the table and poured the purple solution into the cup, "I think Margaret would need a drink after sobbing her eyes out" She smiled, titling her head, "Don't you think so"? She stood up, "I'll see you in a couple of minutes" She walked out the cafeteria.

Mordecai jerked and twisted, "Oh that bitch"! He lifted his hand to see the cloud hands were too strong, "Margaret.." Tears went down his face. "I hate her"! He glared thinking of CJ poisoning his family. The cloud hands' grip seemed to lighten up, a smile went on his face, "That dumb Margaret. I hate her"! The cloud hands' grip decreased, Mordecai slipped his hand through, noticing his hands and legs were trapped, "I hate Margaret's stupidity" The cloud hands let his hand free.  
Mordecai smirked as he unlatched his feet from then hands and ran off, "MARGARET! CJ"! He raced upstairs towards Brianna's room.

The cardinal smiled at her daughter, "Hey Bri, you doing better"?

Brianna lifted her head, "Yea.." Her face wasn't as pale as it was an hour ago.

Margaret kissed her daughter's forehead, "Good, you're fever's gone down a lot"!

The robin smiled then rested her eyes again. Margaret let out a sigh, "Mordecai, where did you go"? She opened the door to see a nurse, "Hello"

The nurse handed her a drink, "Some Gatorade for you Miss"

Margaret thanked her then went back into the room, "Grape"? She asked, looking at the purple drink. She lifted the cup to her lips only for the door to burst open.

"MARGARET"! He slapped the drink out her hand, "Don't drink that"!

The cardinal glared, "What's gotta into you! What are you doing"?

Mordecai explained the story of CJ poisoning everyone and almost killing Brianna. Margaret wrapped her wings around his neck, "Oh god"! She kissed him. "I love you"

He smiled, "I love you too"! They shared a kiss only for Brianna to groan.

Margaret ran to her daughter, "Her fever's back" She spoke after feeling her forehead.

Mordecai blinked his eyes, "Wait a minute. Margaret, you're stupid"

The cardinal glared at him, "What the hell is wrong with you"?!

Mordecai pointed at Brianna, "The potion! Say something mean to me back"

She stared at him, "You're a immature, lowlife groundskeeper"!

Brianna's face began to turn normal, Margaret felt her forehead. "It's working"!

Mordecai tried, "You're a college drop out, skank"

Margaret took her daughter's temperature, 99.4, "You're a idiotic baboon except more sex obsessed and more immature" They both looked to see 98.6

They cheered, kissing Brianna's forehead, "Let's go home"

* * *

After they headed home, Skips gave Brianna some medicine to process the solution out faster. Margaret laid her daughter down in her crib, "Shh…"

Brianna smiled at her rabbit then stared at her mobile, "Night Mama.."

Margaret played the music, "Night Baby girl" She headed out of the room. Walking into hers, "Hey Diaper boy" She called to the blue jay brushing his teeth.

Mordecai chuckled, he spat out the toothpaste, "Yea whatever.."

Margaret giggled kissing his cheek, "You hate that nickname don't you"?

The blue jay smirked, "Not as much as I hate you" He scooped her up in his wings carrying her to bed.

Margaret giggled, "C'mon Diaper Boy. You ready"

Mordecai kissed her, "Whatever, you can call me Diaper Boy all you want but...you're sleeping with him" She rolled her eyes, kissing him again.

* * *

**Oh poor Brianna got sick. :P Mordecai and Margaret are trying to be happy. CJ's being a bitch and ruining their lives. I'm glad I skipped Brianna forward. Now Brad is 5. Kelly's dead! :( God dammit CJ! Ok, I have no idea when my next update will be. Apparently, I'm on watch because I'm depressed. I wonder if it's ironic that today, I was thinking about Joey, then Yes Dude Yes came on. I cried. Darcy and Lindsey are no help, they just call. But enough bout me. Preview time**

* * *

Margaret sat Brianna on the toilet, "Bri, c'mon. Just go potty"

Brianna sat there for a good couple of minutes, Margaret just sat on the floor waiting, Brianna sat there, kicking her feet, "I can't..."

The cardinal was desperate not to change another diaper, "C"mon Sweetheart, it's easy. Just go"

It was quiet, Brianna sat there, "I can't Mama! Uncle Rigs said monster"

Margaret face-palmed, "Uncle Rigby told you monsters were in the toilet? Oh god"! She glared, "Honey, it doesn't matter...just go"!

The robin sat there, "I can't"

Mordecai walked into the bathroom, "What's her problem"?

Margaret shrugged, "She won't go potty"

Brianna scrunched her eyes, "I...can't! No fudge"

Mordecai snickered, "No fudge"

* * *

**Potty time for Brianna. Oh boy! LOL. Hey, what could go wrong? LOL! I know some of these chapters have been calm but...oh boy do I have a extreme chapter coming up dudes! K Ryan's out ya'll, PM, Comment please**


	18. Adventure in potty training

**Heyyyy! Ryan's back and she's getting pretty pissed! First off, my track coach yelled at me for jumping over the hurdles. Then my swim coach yelled at me for not doing the breast stroke right -_- Joey already has a new girlfriend, Ian texted me all about it. But on the bright side. I didn't have school but I had to go to practices. But anyway, I loved how everyone commented on my story to Hawkmeister, I love getting feedback from you! You're awesome! Your stories rock! Alright, so in the last chapter, CJ's been going around poisoning everyone. But I noticed, Mordecai and Rigby hadn't had a irregular event. If it sucks, sorry. :/ **

**Adam Levine: Tick-tock**

**Bruno Mars: I missed doing this**

**Me: Let's get on with the story**

* * *

**Margaret's apartment:**

"We're done talking about this! We can't move"! Margaret calmly told her fiancé as she fed Brianna dinner.

Mordecai was scared for Brianna, since Connie was stabbed in the hallway just a few inches from their apartment, the man with the knife could have came through the door and hurt Margaret or Brianna, "C'mon Margaret! This apartment is too small for Brianna and us anyway"

Margaret fed Brianna another spoon of mash potatoes, "Mordecai…we can't move. I know you're scared with the whole stabbing incident but I've lived here for two years, it's safe"

Mordecai still didn't feel right, "But, c'mon. We could use a new house. CJ knows where you live. Maybe she'll send another stabber to us"! Mordecai left the table.

Margaret rolled her eyes, "Calm down. You were there with Connie, the doctor gave her some crutches, she's fine"

Brianna slammed her hands against her table, "No moo"!

Margaret smiled, "Even Brianna doesn't wanna move. We're fine here"

The blue jay walked away. Margaret gave Brianna another fork full, "All done. Good girl" She kissed Brianna's forehead then lifted her up.

Brianna blinked her eyes, "I gotta go"!

Margaret nodded, "Ok" She carried Brianna into the bathroom, "Alright Sweetie, can you go in the potty for Mommy"? She sat the toddler down, pulling her daughter's diaper down.

Brianna sat there, "Mama…it's cold" The robin complained.

Margaret sighed a little, "Yea I know but…you have to go potty"

The robin kicked her feet, "I can't…" She scrunched her eyes, "It's stuck"

A sigh came from the older red bird, Margaret walked into her bedroom, fetching a book. She sat down cross-legged, "C'mon Sweetheart, just go" She waited.

Brianna kicked her feet again, her mother flipped to another page in the book. Trying to figure out the potty instructions for tiny children. Brianna tried as hard as she could but nothing. Margaret sighed, "Bri. Try to pretend you're still wearing a diaper"

Brianna blinked her eyes. Nothing. "Mama sleepy" She rubbed her eyes.

Margaret sighed, Brianna wasn't going to go potty yet. She lifted the toddler up, latching the diaper back on, "Alright…we'll try again tomorrow" Margaret carried the toddler into her bedroom.

Margaret saw Mordecai coming into bed, "I can't believe we're potty training her already. Seems like just yesterday, we tried to teach her how to walk"

Mordecai smiled, "Yea, she's growing pretty fast" He leaned over and kissed her.

She pulled him onto her, "It's been a few nights…again"? She giggled, kissing his neck.

The blue jay smirked, "Ya don't need to ask me twice" He kissed her again.

The door flung open making the two birds pull apart, it was Brianna, "I gotta go"!

Margaret jumped out of bed, "She has to go"! She lifted the little robin up and ran into her bathroom, Margaret sat Brianna on the toilet, "Bri, c'mon. Just go potty"

Brianna sat there for a good couple of minutes, Margaret just sat on the floor waiting, Brianna sat there, kicking her feet, "I can't..."

The cardinal was desperate not to change another diaper, "C'mon Sweetheart, it's easy. Just go"

It was quiet, Brianna sat there, "I can't Mama! Uncle Rigs said monster"

Margaret face-palmed, "Uncle Rigby told you monsters were in the toilet? Oh god"! She glared, "Honey, it doesn't matter...just go"!

The robin sat there, "I can't"

Mordecai walked into the bathroom, "What's her problem"?

Margaret shrugged, "She won't go potty"

Brianna scrunched her eyes, "I...can't! No fudge"

Mordecai snickered, "No fudge"

The cardinal rolled her eyes, "C'mon Sweetheart…just go"

Brianna whimpered, "I can't Mama…" She pushed as hard as she could, "I can't"

Margaret sighed waiting on the floor, Mordecai shortly joined her, "We should put a TV in here" She giggled.

**The park:**

Mordecai and Rigby sat on the couch playing videogames, "Dude! We're at the final level! Dude! Dude"! The raccoon jumped up and down on the couch.

The blue jay shouted back, "I know! I know! Quick! Get that ninja power up"!

Brianna ran in front of Mordecai, "Daddy! Potty" She whimpered.

Mordecai was too into the game, "Bri! Not now, Daddy's playing"

The little robin really had to go, "Daddy! Now"!

Rigby screamed, "Kill the ice cream man! Throw him at the guy"!

Mordecai shouted back, "He's a civilian"!

Brianna jumped up and down, waiting for Daddy to help her to the bathroom, "Now Daddy! I gotta go bad"!

The blue jay threw the controller down, "Alright dude, just wait here, try to kill them without me"

Rigby shrieked, "I can't! I suck at this"!

Mordecai glanced at Brianna, "Dude, she's gotta take a piss. She'll be done in no time"

They hurried upstairs to the bathroom, "Alright Bri, you gotta hurry"! Mordecai twisted the knob to see it was locked. He banged against the door, "Dude! C'mon Brianna's gotta take a piss"

Thomas's voice spoke up, "Dude! You try having to eat Muscle Man's food. Dude, this is coming out like lava"

Mordecai rolled his eyes, Brianna waited, "Daddy"! She whimpered.

The blue jay took her hand, "Alright, let's use Pops' bathroom" He hurried her into Pops' bathroom. He opened the bathroom door a peek to make sure he wasn't in the shower, "Pops"? There wasn't a sound, "Ok. Go Bri" Brianna was lifted onto the toilet.

Brianna sat there for a couple of minutes, "I can't"

Mordecai growled, "Daddy's got a important game! Please try"

The robin scrunched but nothing. Mordecai looked at her, "When I was a kid, I couldn't pee with everyone watching…" He shrugged, "I'll be right outside" He walked out and closed the door.

Brianna tried with all her might. Then finally did it. She smiled, "I did it"! She turned to flush the toilet all by herself. She flushed the toilet and watched the liquid spin down, she giggled. "That looks like fun" Brianna flushed the toilet again and stuck her foot in the water only to get pulled into the water, "Uh oh"!

Mordecai waited outside the door, causally whistling, "Bri…ya done"? He opened the door to see her gone, "Brianna"! He opened the cabinets, the shower but nothing. "RIGBY! I NEED YOUR HELP"!

The raccoon raced upstairs, "What's a matter"?

Mordecai pointed at the toilet, "I think Brianna flushed herself down the toilet"

Rigby looked into the bowl, "How do you know"?

A glare was shot at the smaller man, "I had the door closed! There's no other way, she could have gone"!

Rigby laughed as he climbed into the toilet, "Oh look at me! I'm Brianna, like she.." He reached to flush the toilet, "could flush-AHHHHHH"! The raccoon was pulled down into the drain.

Mordecai reached for his buddy, "RIGBY-AHHH"! The raccoon pulled him into the drain.

The blue jay opened his eyes to see water rushing towards his face, he held his breath, not wanting to get soiled water into his mouth. The pipe went down and up, left and right then finally the water stopped flowing. The duo fell through the air, screaming at the top of their lungs, "We're gonna die"! Rigby screamed.

Mordecai squinted from the drop, "It's just water"!

They hit the water, making a huge splash. Rigby stuck his head out of the water, "Dude, if this is toilet water, then how come there's not poop or piss"?

Mordecai shrugged, "I don't know"

Rigby snickered, "Cause you look like crap, so I was-Ow"! Rigby was cut off to a punch in the arm.

The blue jay scowled, "We have to find Brianna! Something bad could have happened to her"! He looked around, "BRIANNA"!

A thrash behind them made the duo turned, "What the heck was that"? Mordecai asked.

Rigby shrugged, "I don't know"

Quickly two creatures sprung up and raised their spears to their necks making the duo freeze. "What brings you here"? The creatures were blue skinned aliens with big black circles for eyes and sharp jaws hidden behind their lips.

Mordecai raised his wings, "We're looking for my daughter, Brianna"

The two creatures exchanged glances. "Ah, the red bird"

Mordecai nodded, "Yea! Brianna! Where'd she go"?

A creature stepped forward, "We have her, the queen has her" He waved them forward, "Come"

The duo followed the aliens, "So…what are your names"?

The first creature smiled, "I'm Aballa"

The second creature smiled, "I'm Coso"

Mordecai and Rigby shrugged as they kept walking only to stop and see a paradise. A beautiful golden city, they whoaed then kept walking. Aballa walked them to a large building, "Our queen, lives here. This is where we took the small one"

They walked in to see a large blue alien looking female, laying on a bed. Dressed a silver dress and golden crown on her head, staring at a red bird sitting on the ground until she saw Mordecai, "Daddy"! She ran towards him.

The queen stuck out a long tongue and pulled Brianna back. "Easy Darling" She reeled her tongue back in, "Ooh…hey handsome" She cooed at the blue jay.

Brianna stood up, Mordecai lifted her up. "Hey, we just came here for Brianna"

The queen put a hand on Brianna's shoulder, "Oh but you must stay! I've taken a liking to Brianna, and I'd love for you and your short friend to stay for dinner"

Mordecai shrugged, "We need to get back. Brianna's mom w-Oh please! Kaka, Lol, I need you to make these boys lunch"

Two aliens pushed Mordecai and Rigby into chairs as the queen sat in her throne, Brianna waved her wings, "Daddy…I'm bored"

Mordecai nodded, "Yea I know. We'll be home soon ok"?

The queen smiled, "Oh she has your hair. That black comma"

Brianna giggled, "Mama too"!

Mordecai chuckled, "Yea, you do look like Mama. Except she doesn't have green eyes"

The queen giggled, "So, what your names"?

Mordecai chirped, "Mordecai and this is Rigby" He pointed at the raccoon.

She smiled, "Oh, lovely name. Sounds so, heroic and charming" She smiled dreamily at Mordecai.

Rigby chuckled, "Yea my name is pretty-Not you, you rodent" The queen barked.

Brianna bounced in Mordecai's lap. The food shortly came, they lifted the gray trays to reveal spiders. Fried and crisped. Mordecai wanted to puke, Rigby slammed the lid down. The queen took the spider and pulled off a leg, placing it in her mouth, "MM…delicious right boys"?

Brianna looked at the plate, "Yucky! Spiders"

The blue jay nodded, "I'm with ya on that one Bri" He closed the lid, "Uh, do you have any normal food like chips"?

A laugh was responded, "Oh you surface livers, we have animals that crawl around here" She smiled at Brianna, "Little bitty things"

Brianna began to get scared, "Daddy"!

Mordecai saw how close the queen was getting to his daughter, he took the lid of the tray and hit the queen, "Get away from Brianna"!

The queen hissed, "Give me the child! I've always wanted baby bird"

Brianna whimpered, Mordecai tugged Rigby's arm, "No way you creep" They ran out of the building with the queen following.

They jumped into the water and looked around, Brianna blinked her eyes, "Daddy! Potty"!

Mordecai stared at her, "Right now! Bri! No" They looked around then saw a pipe, "That sewer pipe"! They crawled into the pipe. Then ran, "Yuck! It's smell like crap in here"

Mordecai growled, "No crap! We're in a sewer"

A creak was heard making the two turn, "What was that"? Rigby asked.

A dark shadow snuck down sinking it's hands, lifting Brianna out of Mordecai's grasp, "HEY"! He shouted, "Give her back"! The creature crawled towards the kingdom

Brianna shook her fists then hit the blue alien in the eye, he shrieked then dropped her, Mordecai reached for her, "I got ya! I go-" Brianna slid down a hole, "Brianna"! He jumped down the hole. "AHHHHHH"! He hit the bottle of the hole, "Brianna"?!

The little bird crawled into his arms, "Daddy"

He lifted her up, "Daddy's got ya" He looked around, "Rigby"!

The raccoon screamed then fell into the hole, "Dude! Now look where we are"

Mordecai wandered around, "What the-" He felt the wall, "Is this a gate"?

Rigby sighed, "Oh great! Now we'll stuck down this hole forever"!

An evil laugh made the two look up, "Since you two have graciously decided to let yourselves drown" She pulled a lever. "See ya at dinner"

The water suddenly rose, making the two gasp, Brianna let out a squeak, "Daddy! Potty now"!

Mordecai looked at his daughter, "Brianna, Daddy's thinking" He looked at the gates and started to hit against them. Rigby shrugged, "Dude let's dig our way out of here" He clawed the ground only for more water to squirt out.

The blue jay saw this, "Dude! Now we'll die faster"!

Brianna did a little dance, "Daddy"!

Mordecai knew his daughter had to piss, "Bri, go in the corner"

Brianna look at the darkness, "Ok.." She walked towards the darkness, "DADDY"! She shrieked running back, "Red eyes"!

The blue jay walked over to see red buttons, "Oh, Bri, they're just buttons"

Brianna oohed then pressed one, "Wee"!

Mordecai felt a large vibration, he turned to see the doors to the gate were opening. His jaw dropped, "C'mon Bri"! He lifted her up.

Rigby and Mordecai slid through the door just before it would close again. They walked around in the darkness to see a little circle of light, "The sewer opening"!

Mordecai handed Brianna to Rigby then climbed up the ladder, he pushed with all his force to the surface, "Rigby! We're right next to the park" He turned to see the Coffee Shop, "Ooh! Margaret's gonna kill me if she finds out Brianna got flushed down the toilet"! He shoved the lid and motioned them to hurry up.

* * *

Margaret handed the customer another coffee, before turning to her best friend, "I don't ever think Brianna's gonna use the potty"

Eileen shrugged, "You never know, stranger things have happened" She smirked, "Like you and Mordecai doing it" She laughed making Margaret roll her eyes.

The girl duo seemed completely unaware to what was happening outside their window. "Oh shut up! Has Rigby made a move on you"?

Eileen shrugged, "I told him, I don't wanna do it yet. Because of Howard"

Margaret nodded, "Howard was a douche"

The mole smiled, "But he's in the past. Last I heard, he's in Boston"

Their manager saw how empty the Coffee Shop looked, "Uh…ya know what. I'll let you two girls out early" The girls thanked their boss and walked outside.

Mordecai sat Brianna in her playpen, "Now stay"! He commanded her then sat on the couch, turning on the TV. Rigby shortly joining. Just as Margaret walked in, "Hey boys"

The blue jay smiled, "Oh hey" He kissed her cheek.

Margaret picked up Brianna, "So was she good"?

Sweat ran down the blue jay's face, "Uh…well…yea, we actually potty trained her"

Margaret gasped, "Oh thank you"! She pulled Mordecai into a kiss.

Rigby rolled his eyes, "Oh barf"

Brianna was about to open her mouth but Mordecai pushed his finger to his lips, "Shh.."

She giggled keeping her mouth shut.

* * *

**I am soooooo sorry if this sucked! I tried my best. I've been kinda depressed lately, so if I have to, I'm letting my friend Lindsey upload for me soon. I'm stopping my other story for a bit. But this story's gonna be strong for a couple of days. Alright and Preview time:**

**Thomas: Is it about me?**

**Muscle Man: NO me!**

**Me: Shut up!**

* * *

"NOOOOOO"! Brianna screamed as she ran under the table. Mordecai and Margaret followed her, "You can't make me"!

Mordecai lifted the table cloth, "C'mon Bri, Daycare's not that bad"

Brianna scowled, "It was a trick! You can't make me go"!

Margaret sighed as she kneed down, "Honey. Daycare's a great way to meet friends. Don't you want to have a best friend"?

The robin blinked her eyes, "I have a best friend"! She took out her bunny, "I'm not going"!

Mordecai tried, "C'mon. We'll let you take Wah"

Brianna thought it over, "Ok" She ran out to Mordecai.

* * *

**Wow! Brianna's going to daycare! That'll be great. What could possibly go wrong? And I have to add this note, Brad's going to school with Brianna. Their school is Daycare to Elementary school. So Brad's gonna be there. Will Brianna make friends? Will Brad be nice to Brianna for once? Is CJ gonna be at the school? **

**Peace out-Ryan's out! Take the rhyme! **

**Ryan's out**


	19. Brianna's first day of daycare

**Hey! Ryan's back! This is Brianna's first day of daycare! OMG! Will she make friends? Will she be a loner? Will she be awesome? Of course! She's Mordecai's adopted daughter LOL. Though IDK how Mommy Margaret's gonna handle letting her baby go to school? If this chapter is boring sorry. I assure you, Eileen, Rigby, Thomas and the whole park crew will get their shot in the story. **

**Adam Levine: Vamos!**

**Bruno Mars: Let's follow Adam the explorer!**

**Adam Levine: SHUT UP!**

* * *

**Margaret's apartment:**

Margaret pulled into her apartment, today was the busiest day at the Coffee Shop. She just wanted to lay down and go right to sleep. She parked her car and walked up to her apartment, opening the door to see Mandy. "Margaret…we need to talk"

Margaret was taken by surprise, "Uh…sure Mom. What's the problem"?

Brianna ran into the room covered in chocolate, staining her pink shirt and blue tutu. The only thing not covered in chocolate was her blue leggings hidden underneath, "Mama! Cupcake"! She offered, holding whatever was left for a cupcake.

Mandy sighed, "She's getting older. I think it's time you put her into school"

The cardinal felt a sock to the stomach. She knew they'd have to put Brianna in school soon but she deep down. She wasn't ready to hand her baby off to the world, "B-but Mom. She's only two"

Mandy nodded, "But you could put her in daycare, I did that with you"

The cardinal blinked her eyes, "I don't really remember much of daycare"

Mandy shrugged, "You and Mordecai were the best of friends until we had to move"

Margaret blinked her eyes, trying to remember daycare but it was too blurry. "Well, I think it's about time…she is almost two and half"

The older cardinal smiled, "It would cut down on babysitting. She'd be at school before you got back"

Margaret thought it over, "Alright" She hugged her mom goodbye then turned to Brianna, "Little Missy! I'm gonna have to change your shirt and tutu" She walked to the toddler into her room.

Mordecai opened the door, "Hey girls"? He called. The blue jay walked into Brianna's room to see Brianna playing with her toys. Margaret walked out of Brianna's room, "Hey…we need to talk"

Mordecai began to sweat, "Uh…"

A giggle escaped, "Oh you're so cute…" She kissed his cheek, "We need to talk about Brianna" Mordecai let out a sigh of relief, "My mom said it's time Brianna started school"

Mordecai thought it over, "But she's two"

Margaret nodded, "I know but…she's gonna be three soon and…honestly I think my mom's getting tired of watching her. She's getting to be a big handful"

Brianna stopped playing to hear them talking about her, she took her rabbit and walked into the doorway.

Mordecai smiled, "Well…how do you think she'd react if we took her to school"?

The cardinal sighed, "I think she'd really like it. She is really smart for her age" Margaret paused for a moment, "Blue's Clues and Dora have to be doing something to her brain"

The blue jay nodded, "Alright, then let's put her in daycare"

"What's that"? Brianna's sudden blurt made the two birds jump. "What's daycare"?

Margaret smiled, "Oh. It's school, they'll be toys, snacks and you'll have fun"

Brianna backed away, "Are you sending me away"?

The cardinal gave her a confused look, "Uh…well, no not exactly"

Mordecai picked up Brianna, "It'll be fun. You'll like daycare"

Brianna shot him a look, "How do you know"?

The blue jay lied, "Cause I know everything"

Her face lit up, "Like Un-caw Skips"!

He nodded, "Yea, just like Skips" He smiled, "Hey, I met Mommy at daycare"

Brianna gave him a look, "No! Grandma said you met Mama at your birthday"

Mordecai shook it off, "Whatever" He sat Brianna down, "You'll like daycare I promise"

Brianna smiled, "Ok Daddy"

* * *

**A week later:**

For the next few days, Margaret and Mordecai had been preparing Brianna for school, teaching her basic things. The birds taught Brianna colors and shapes, Eileen taught Brianna numbers and the alphabet. Rigby was in charge of teaching her another language, so he had to watch Dora with her. "WHAT THE HELL DORA! TURN AROUND"! The raccoon screamed at the screen.

Brianna turned to her uncle, "Sta ta king"!

Rigby ignored her, "She's a dumbass! Boots should be climbing up trees and saying hey Dora! You moron! I see a freaking mouse which is weird are we in a computer or something"?

Brianna shushed, "Auntie"! The little bird complained making Eileen walk into the room, "Unca Reebee won't sta ta king"!

The birds were enrolling her on Monday. On Sunday night, Brianna was being tucked in, Mordecai looked at the clock, "We have to wake you up early tomorrow ok"?

Brianna nodded, "Night Daddy. I wuv you"

He smiled, "I love you too Bri" He headed out of her room, "Night" He flicked the light out. Then headed towards the master bedroom.

Margaret was reading, "Are you sure we're doing the right thing? Sending Brianna to daycare"?

Mordecai shrugged as he sat next to her, "She's gotta start school sometime"

The cardinal kissed him on the beak, "She's just a little toddler" She turned off her lamp, rolling over to her side, "Night Baby"

He smiled, closing his eyes, "Night Maggie"

Margaret wasn't too happy to wake Brianna up, the toddler made a fit but still woke up. "We're doing something a little bit different. We're gonna change you then you can eat breakfast" She sat the toddler down, "Alright…you have to wear a dress today"

Brianna pouted, "I don't wanna"!

Margaret sighed, "I know, but it's your first day of school" She pulled out a pink dress with a butterfly on it, "This one"? Brianna shook her head, Margaret reached in and pulled out a blue dress with white dots all over it. Brianna stared at it.

The cardinal nodded, "Honey just say yes" She undressed Brianna then changed her.

Mordecai smiled as Brianna walked in, "Ready for school"?

Brianna nodded, "I'm ready"! Mordecai fed her breakfast then helped her out of her highchair. Brianna smiled, "My first day of school"! Margaret held her hand and led Brianna out of the apartment until Brianna stopped, "Wait…how long do I have to go to school for"?

Mordecai counted it up, "Well, about 18 years unless you want to go to college"

Brianna's eyes widened, "NO! I don't wanna go for that long"! She dropped Margaret's hand. "NOOOOOO"! Brianna screamed as she ran under the table. Mordecai and Margaret followed her, "You can't make me"!

Mordecai lifted the table cloth, "C'mon Bri, Daycare's not that bad"

Brianna scowled, "It was a trick! You can't make me go"!

Margaret sighed as she kneed down, "Honey. Daycare's a great way to meet friends. Don't you want to have a best friend"?

The robin blinked her eyes, "I have a best friend"! She took out her bunny, "I'm not going"!

Mordecai tried, "C'mon. We'll let you take Wah"

Brianna thought it over, "Ok" She ran out to Mordecai.

Margaret walked Brianna to the building, "We won't be alone. Brad's in the kindergarten class just down the hall"

Brianna sighed, "But Mama. What if they don't like me"?

Margaret smiled, "Of course they'll like you. You're Brianna"

The little robin nodded, "Ok Mama" Only to see little girls running front of her,

Margaret smiled, "Honey go play with them. I have to fill out some paper work"

Brianna began to get shy as she walked up to the girls, she tensed up and hugged her bunny. One was a otter with brown fur and darker brown fur pulled up into pigtails wearing a purple dress. One was a blonde human with blonde hair in a ponytail, wearing a yellow dress with a daisy on it. The last one was a orange fox with her hair down wearing a red dress. "H-hi, I'm Br-Brianna"

The blonde girl smiled, "I'm Patty Thompson"

The otter spoke up, "I'm Natasha Canton"

The fox grinned, "I'm Tasha Zemeckis"

Patty smiled, "What's your last name"?

Brianna was about to speak but nothing came out, "I…I don't know"

Natasha tilted her head, "What do you mean? Are your Mommy and Daddy together"?

Brianna didn't know how to answer them, "I don't know"

Patty turned to her friends, "Do you have a Mommy"? She nodded, "Do you have a Daddy"? Another nod. "Are they not marriwed"?

Brianna had never heard that word, "Mawrried? No"

Natasha and Tasha laughed, "She's a accident"

Patty laughed, "You were a accident"!

Brianna stood there, while the girls laughed at her, she ran off behind her mom's leg, "Brianna, what's a matter"

The little robin whimpered, "Nobody likes me"

Margaret awed, "Honey, everyone likes you. Just ignore those girls" She pointed into the room full of small children, running around. "Go play in there…" She looked up, "I have to go, think you'll be ok until 12:30"?

Brianna nodded, "Bye Mama" She hugged her mom.

Margaret was a little hesitant on leaving but Brianna seemed fine. "That's my little girl"

Brianna headed into the room, boys were smashing cars together, girls were playing with dolls and babies. Brianna turned to see a quiet green and blue feathered bird, dressed in pink overalls with her hair up in pigtails, reading. Brianna walked over to her, "Hello, I'm Brianna"

The little bird looked up, "I'm Alison"

Brianna sat down at the table, "Wanna be friends"?

Alison smiled, "O-ok" She stood up, "But friends call me Al"

The little robin blinked her eyes, "But I like Alison"

She smiled, "Thanks…but I like to be called A-Al-Achoo"! She sneezed making her tail feathers shoot up. "Oh man"!

Brianna was amazed. Alison had a beautiful tail feather, it wasn't just one. It was huge. It had green and blue sparkles. The robin blinked her eyes, "That's pwetty"

Al blushed, "If it's pwetty then why is Pawtty mean to me"?

Brianna turned to see the blonde girl and her friends, "She was mean to me too"

Patty walked up to Brianna and Al, "Hey Al, isn't that a boy's name"?

Al looked down at the ground ashamed, "But it's.."

Tasha mimicked Al's voice, "But it's, but it's…you're gross"

Al sighed, "I know…"

Brianna couldn't believe this. Al was taking all this. Brianna picked up Al's book, hiding it behind her back, "Say sorry" She ordered.

Natasha laughed, "No, what are you gon-*WHACK!* Brianna smacked Natasha upside her head. Natasha whimpered then began to cry, "She hit me"!

A blonde haired woman walked into the room, "Natasha, what's the matter"?

Tasha pointed at the confused robin, "She hit Natasha! Ms. Lizzie"!

Ms. Lizzie glared at Brianna, "Is this true"?

"No! The-they w-was ma-making fu-fun of A-Alison" Peeped a small voice.

The girls looked to see a green bird with red stripes in his three spikes of hair. "Oh Connor" Miss Lizzie smiled, "Can you tell me what happened"?The boy named Connor nodded, "The-they we-were ma-making fu-fun of A-Alison's t-tail feat-feathers"

Miss Lizzie glared, "Girls! Time out"! She tugged the three girls making Brianna and Alison smile.

Brianna smiled, "Thanks Connor, I'm Brianna"

He smiled, "I-I'm Co-Con-Connor" He stuttered.

Alison giggled, "Why do you talk like that"?

Connor shrugged, "M-my ma-mama say-says I go-gotta stu-stutter pr-prob-problem"

Brianna awed, "It's ok. My mama and daddy aren't marrwied"

Al spoke up, "And I have a allergies"

Connor laughed, "W-we a-all ha-have pr-prob-problems"

A little voice peeped, "May I join"? They turned to see a black cat wearing blue overalls with a blue shirt underneath. With her hair down with a blue headband. "I'm Katy Phillips"

Connor turned, "Wh-what's yo-your pr-pro-problem"?

Katy sighed, opening her backpack, "I can't go anywhere without my blankie" She pulled out a small, old blanket decorated with ducks. "It keeps me safe"

Brianna smiled, she was still holding her bunny, "Same here. My Daddy gave me this when I was a baby"

Al looked at it, "Wow, how'd your daddy get that"?

Brianna shrugged, "Mama said he bought it for me when they were making my room"

The little robin learned alot about her friends, Alison was 2 years old, born on December 11th. She has a big brother named Niall, who's 11. Connor was a only child, he was born on March 18th and almost 3 years old. Katy had two older brothers, one 10 year old named Jackson and one 6 year old named Tyler, she had just turned two. Ms. Lizzie walked to the middle of the room, "K kiddies. I have a great treat for all of you. We're going to have a story time then nap time"

The toddlers got up and started running to a chair, Brianna had no idea but Al and Connor guided her to the chair. After reading, Ms. Lizzie closed the book, "Alright, now naptime"

Brianna looked around, everyone was sleeping. Connor was asleep on a pillow while Al was sleeping on Katy's tail, she closed her eyes to nap.

After naptime, it was snack time, Ms. Lizzie walked the kids to a room called the cafeteria. Brianna sat in middle of Connor and Al at a long, gray colored table, the teacher handed them vegetables and fruits, Al made a face, "Yucky"!

Katy nodded, "I hate oranges"!

Connor glared picking at his grapes, "An-and I h-ha-hate g-gra-grapes"

Brianna pouted then smiled, "Wait! I know a kindergartener! Brad Marin! He told me that in Kindergarten they bring lunches full of goodies"

Al shrugged, "Well, even if we did get something to eat. How are we getting out of here to go to the kindergarten"

Katy looked a bit nervous, "I-I don't know guys! Maybe we should just stay here and eat.." she looked at her plate, "Meh. Alright, let's go"

The kids snuck off the table and snuck through the doors without getting caught, Brianna searched for Brad's room, "I forgot what teacher he has"

Katy looked around, "Butterflies are kindergarten rooms" She looked around, "That should help"

Brianna nodded as the kids started walking through the halls, Al sneezed, "Achoo"! She wiped her nose, "They must*sniff*have a hamster"

Connor turned, "Y-you a-allerg-allergic"

Al nodded, "To dandruff" She covered her nose.

Brianna saw a butterfly sticker on the window of the door, "Miss Connie"? She shrugged, peeking the door opened.

The room was bright. The kids were sitting at tables, doing something with pencils, with the teacher writing on a board, in the corner. There was Brad, and on his chair was his backpack. "I see his backpack"!

Al looked, "So...who's gonna get the food"?

Connor gulped, "No-not m-me" He looked at the cat, "W-what ab-about K-Katy"?

Katy shook her head, "They'll see my blankie"

Brianna voluteered herself, "I'll get them" She creaked the door opened and crawled on her hands and knees. Connor and Katy saw Al about to sneeze, they held her beak down, "Do-don't s-sneeze"!

Al sniffled, Katy gulped, "Hurry Brianna"!

Brianna looked up at Brad, he was focused on something, "2+8=11? NO"! He glared erasing the math problem, Brianna opened his backpack, and pulled out his lunch box. Spiderman themed. She opened it to see a mother load. Snackpack, cookies, oreos, chips ahoy, ding-dongs. She scooped out the sweets, leaving Brad a peanut butter sandwich with soup. Brianna crawled out and handed the kids their treats.

After they enjoyed their meal, they heard a familiar cry, "HEY! WHO TOOK MY SNACKS"?! The kids ran for the cafeteria, giggling with mischief.

They returned and were walked back to class to have more playing time. Daycare was great for the four friends. The only sad part was having to get picked up, Margaret smiled as she watched Brianna playing with the birds and cat, "C'mon Bri, ready to go"?

Al and Connor awed, "B-but we-we we-were play-playing" Connor awed.

Margaret smiled, "I'm sorry, but Brianna has to come home"

Al, Katy and Connor said their goodbyes. Brianna ran to her mom, "How was your day"?

Brianna smiled, "I love daycare! I wanna go again"!

* * *

**LOL Brianna loved her first day of daycare, Alison has allergies, Katy can't leave without her blankie. And Connor has a stutter. That's actually how I met Lindsey. She ran through my blocks, I'd stack up. We found out we couldn't leave home without items. For me, it was my elephant Heftalump. and for Lindsey it was her blankie. I'm getting better from my so called "depression" So I may return to school Monday. Let's get this preview on the road.**

* * *

Brad sat in the cafeteria, eating his sandwich until he heard a cry. He turned to see Brianna crying. She ran right into his arms, "Bwad! Help me"!

The little boy blushed of embarrassment, "What Brianna? Can't you leave-" He stopped, Brianna had a black eye, "Who did this"?!

Brianna sniffled, "Patty Thompson, she shoved Connor off the swing and Natasha took Katy's blankie"! Brianna cried in his lap.

Brad glared, "Alright! That's it! Nobody messes with Brianna" He took her hand and headed off the daycare.

* * *

**Brad's gonna save Brianna's friends! AW! And for MayDay! I really do think they make a cute couple but hey...they're just kids that's be :| awkward. It'd be like "Hey Baby, wanna go out" "Mama" LOL! Is Brad going to save Brianna's friends? Will Brianna fight back? Will Thomas be in this chapter? Let's hope so**

**Ryan's out!**


	20. A defeated Bully

**You will not believe what I've been through tonight-Mr. Potato Head. LOL! I had my first swim meet today! Kicked Ass! Was back in school for the past god knows how long! OMG! It feels so good to upload. I have this new thing where I wait out my reviews to see how long it'll be before I get alot of reviews LOL! Now's get on with the story.**

* * *

**Margaret's apartment:**

Three weeks had passed since Brianna started Daycare. Patty, Natasha and Tasha continued to torture the bird and her friends. Taking their stuff, hiding their toys, tripping the toddlers in the hall making Brianna terrified. "Mama…"

Margaret turned her daughter. "Yea"?

Brianna sat there, "I dah wanna go to school"

The blue jay stopped eating, "What about Connor, Katy and Alison"?

She sat in her highchair, "Pwease dah make me go" She pleaded.

Margaret awed, "Sweetheart, you have to go to school, I'm sorry but Mommy and Daddy have to work"

Brianna sighed, "But…wah if I went with you"?

The blue jay shook his head, "Mommy's busy at work, the Coffee Shop gets too crazy"

Brianna didn't want to go to school. She was sure Katy, Connor and Alison were asking their parents the same thing. "Pwease"!

After dinner it was time for bed, Brianna sat on the couch watching TV with her dad, he was watching a show about a guy named Maneitti that went around shooting people. Margaret walked out of the bathroom, "C'mon Bri, time for bed"

Brianna stared at her, "I'm not tired"

Mordecai nodded, "Yes you are little lady" He scooped her up.

The robin pouted, "No"!

Margaret took her into her wings, "Yes. Time for bed Missy" She opened the drawers, taking out a pink pajamas shirt with flowers on it with matching bottoms.

Margaret lifted her up, "Alright, goodnight Bri" She lifted the blankets over her shoulders, "We'll see you in the morning"

Brianna glared. The birds walked out. Mordecai sat himself back on the couch, "Hey, are you coming to bed soon"? Margaret asked.

He nodded, "I'm just gonna finish this episode" Margaret gave him a quick kiss before going into her bedroom.

Brianna laid there, she turned to her rabbit, "I dah wanna go to school! Pwatty's gonna be mean" The rabbit remained still, "*yawn*Pwatty's gonna be mean to Connor, Katy and Alison" She closed her eyes.

* * *

Margaret dropped off Brianna and walked in her in only for the little girls that picked on Brianna to giggle and point at Brianna, the little robin sighed, "Mama...I'm a actcidwent"?

Margaret sighed, "Well no..." She shrugged, "you were planned"

Brianna looked up, "What's my wast name"?

The cardinal thought for a moment, "Uh...Quintel"

Brianna stood there for a few seconds. "Oh ok Mama"! After a quick kiss and hug Brianna ran into the room to see Alison, Connor and Katy playing with dinosaurs and barbies, "N-no d-d-dinos i-n th-the do-doll ho-house" Connor told Alison and Katy as they tried to put the dinosaur in the doll house.

The cat nodded, "Yes they do"!

Alison looked up, "Hi Brianna"! The friends looked up and greeted her.

They played with the dinosaurs and barbies until a voice spoke, "Good morning students" It was a older woman. Way into her 50's or 60's. She smiled at the kids. "Ms. Lizzie is sick so I'll be teaching you today"

The kids stopped playing and stared at her, Alison turned to Katy and Connor, "Who's dat"?

Connor shouted, "Oh! Oh! I-I k-k-know th-this, m-my d-daddy w-wa-was o-one! A-a s-sub"

Katy turned to him, "A wub"?

Connor nodded. Brianna giggled, "Old Wub" They giggled.

The substitute let the kids play, Brianna and Alison were putting play dough made cookies in the play kitchen while Connor and Katy wore yellow construction hats while they were playing firemen to extinguish the fire the play kitchen would make. "Ah! Fire"! Alison ran back, while Connor and Katy took cups of water and dumped it on the oven. Until a voice shouted. "Hey Stutter Boy"! Patty yelled

Connor looked down at the floor, not saying a word. Katy stood up for him, "Leave him alwone"!

Tasha giggled, "Patty said Connor stupid"

Natasha yanked Katy's blanket out of her arms, "Poor Katy cat with her blankie"

Katy glared, "Give it"! She reached only for Natasha and Tasha to play keep away.

The otter and fox threw the blanket up and away from the two year old. Brianna had just about enough with Patty torturing her friends, "Stop it"! Brianna glared then looked at the ring leader, "Say so-wee"!

Patty giggled, "Aw such a cute little two year old baby. Three year olds at the kings of this daycare"! She shoved Brianna down into the play kitchen. She hit her eye on the sink then fell to the floor, "Lets teach these babies a lesson"

Natasha grabbed Katy by the collar of her shirt, dragging her outside. Connor and Alison were dragged by Tasha and Patty. "We'll be back for you soon Brianna"

The little robin stood there, "Where you going"?

Patty giggled, "Pushing the babies off the slide" The girls dragged the toddlers away.

Brianna ran out of the classroom. "Bwad"! She ran straight to Miss Connie's room.

Brad sat in the cafeteria, eating his sandwich until he heard a cry. He turned to see Brianna crying. She ran right into his arms, "Bwad! Help me"!

The little boy blushed of embarrassment, "What Brianna? Can't you leave-" He stopped, Brianna had a black eye, "Who did this"?!

Brianna sniffled, "Patty Thompson, she's gonna shove Connor off the slide and Natasha took Katy's blankie"! Brianna cried in his lap.

Brad glared, "Alright! That's it! Nobody messes with Brianna" He took her hand and headed off the daycare.

Brianna led Brad outside. Seeing Patty holding Connor's wing. He was teetering on the edge. The fall was about three feet up, "Hey! Put him down"! Brad shouted.

Patty glared, "Go away you cootie infested boy"!

"No way! You're mean to Brianna. You're mean to me"! Brad climbed up the equipment, "Hand over the babies"!

Natasha giggled, "Brianna's boyfriend's gonna save the day"!

Brad blushed a deep red, "S-she's not my girlfriend"!

Tasha giggled, "He's blushing"!

Brad shook his head, "Whatever! The point is! Hand over the babies"!

Patty shoved Connor off the slide making Brianna run towards Connor to try to catch him. The green bird collided into the red bird, "Oof"!

Everyone was quiet. Brianna and Connor stood up with a few scratches and bruises. "N-n-nice t-try P-P-Patty"!

Tasha shoved Alison until Patty's arms. "Throw her over"!

Brad reached over and grabbed Katy, pulling her out of Natasha's arms, "Go"!

Katy pointed. Being shy around the Kindergartener. Brad saw she wanted her blanket, "Hand over the blanket"

Natasha shook her head, "No, no, no"!

Brad rolled his eyes and yanked it out of her grasp, shoving her over, he handed the blanket over to Katy, "Don't hit girls"

Tasha helped Natasha up, "Patty! Give Alison back"

Patty turned, "You guys are wimps! I'm going to be queen of this school and no weirdoes" She twisted Alison's wing back making her cringe in pain, "or wimps! Are going to stop me"! She shoved Alison making her scream at the top of her lungs. Connor and Brianna reached for her. Brad grabbed Patty by her hair. "Listen you little brat! You leave Brianna and her friends alone! If I get another word from Brianna about you being mean! We're gonna have a problem! Understand"!?

Patty began to cry, "I…I'm sorry"!

Brianna and Connor caught Alison, she sneezed making her tail-feather explode open. Knocking Connor over, "W-watch t-th-that t-thi-thing"! He glared.

Natasha and Tasha stood there, Patty glared, "C'mon you wimps! Take out that boy"!

Natasha and Tasha stood still, finally the otter glared, "No"!

Patty stood there in shock, "NO"!?

They nodded, Tasha stepped forward, "I'm sick of taking junk from you"!

Natasha nodded in agreement, "You're a bully! Brianna's the only nice girl here"

Alison and Katy raised their hands to be recognized.

Patty glared, "B-b-but…"

Connor smirked, "B-bet-better g-get th-that st-stutter f-f-fix"

Natasha smiled, "Brianna. We're sorry how we treated you. Could we join your friends"?

Brianna turned to Alison, Katy and Connor, "Ok"

Patty stood there. As the kids headed off. "Now what am I supposed to do"!?

Margaret picked up Brianna again, "So did Patty and her friends bother you"?

Brianna shook her head, "Nope. Natasha and Tasha are my fwends"

The cardinal kissed her daughter's forehead, "That's great"!

Brianna smiled as the car pulled away from the school, "I like school.."

* * *

**Short chapter I know but, I had serious writer's block...I think that's what it's called. Brianna has two new friends, Natasha and Tasha! LOL! Brad was blushing? When they were teasing him about Brianna. I know, I love the whole Brianna in daycare thing but I miss the park crew. I'll put them in my next chapter but next chapter will push MxM up! Who wants to see? I think you all will like this chapter!**

* * *

Margaret smiled at Mordecai, "This picnic was a wonderful idea. Thanks so much for this" She leaned over and kissed Mordecai's cheek.

The blue jay smiled a little awkwardly, "So...ya know what would make this picnic better"?

"Soda"? Margaret asked, knowing her fiance all to well.

Mordecai shook his head, "C'mon...think candy"

The cardinal giggled, "Uh...chocolate"?

He laughed, "Alright. Go grab some. I packed some chocolate for you" Margaret reached into the basket, feeling something in there, "It's in a box" Mordecai added.

Margaret laughed as she pulled out the box, "It's tiny..." She opened it then gasp, "Oh my god..."

* * *

**OOOOOOHHHHHHHH! MORDO! MORDO! MORDO! MORDO! WHAT DID YOU DO?! OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! MORDECAI! MORDECAI! Jk we all know she said yes to his marriage proposal but...wait a minute here...do I hear wedding bells? Or do I hear CJ coming up with a plan to break them up? I think I hear both...alright. I'm tired. I'll see ya guys as soon as I can! **

**-Ryan out!**


	21. Picnic with love

**I'm back! I really missed uploading! I really did! I hope you guys like this chapter. Next chapter is gonna be long! I am not kidding! It will be long, I should really put up the date or something but Brianna's gonna turn 3. Brad's still 5, Marie and Abbey are 1 year olds. Thomas is in this chapter, LOL! I'm so clever. **

**Bruno Mars: Thomas? Who's that?**

**Adam Levine: That's the goat, moron!**

**Bruno Mars: You're lucky this chair is in front of you, I'd wup your ass!**

* * *

_Opening his eyes, he could see he was in a meadow. The sun was setting, "Hello"? He called. It seemed to echo along the grass. He was scared, but deep down he felt like he was supposed to be there. He started walking. Mordecai took a deep breath, "Hello? Anybody"? He called. The blue jay stopped in his tracks, seeing the cardinal that had stolen his heart standing by a tree. "Margaret"! He ran towards her. She didn't respond nor turn. Mordecai ran to her, she was staring off. Mordecai saw she was standing very close to a cliff. Clothed in a white dress that draped the ground making the earth look like snow, "You came.." She finally spoke, still not meeting his eyes. Her voice was full of excitement but she didn't show it. _

_Mordecai was scared, "O-of course I came.." He took a step towards her, "Margaret, you're really close to the cliff"_

_The cardinal blinked her eyes then turned to him, "This is the sixth night"_

_Mordecai stared, "Why do I keep dreaming of this"?_

_She took her hands and placed the, into his, "Mordecai…" She wrapped her wings around his neck, "Don't let me fall.."_

_The blue jay held her tight, "I won't! I promise"! The earth trembled beneath their feet, cracks were forming beneath the lovers' feet. Margaret's voice didn't falter, "Don't let me fall"!_

Mordecai sat up, his breathing was heavy, "Oh crap"! Sweat was racing down his forehead, the dream had been recurring over and over. Margaret would plead the same thing, "Don't let me fall" He ran his fingers through his spikes, trying frantically to calm himself down. Quickly he checked Margaret. Still resting on the other side of the bed. He turned to the alarm clock, 8:12 am. He sighed, "I woke up early on my day off…great" He muttered.

A sound came from the living room, Mordecai smiled.

_C'mon in…what did ya say? _

_A clue a clue!_

Mordecai sat up and walked in the living room to see Brianna wide awake dressed in blue and purple zebra stripped pajamas, holding her bunny in her wing. Sitting cross-legged on the floor, "A clue Steve"! She pointed, hoping Steve would see her pointing.

Mordecai smiled, "Steve! The clue's on the paper"!

Brianna turned to see her dad, "Daddy's up! Yay"! She ran towards him, "What are we gonna do taday"?

The blue jay nearly forgot he told her Margaret and him had a day off, plus it was Saturday and Brianna didn't have daycare. "Well…how bout we go to the playground"?

Brianna jumped up and down for excitement, "Yea! Yea! Yea"!

Mordecai laughed, "Alright, but we'll have to wait until Mommy's up" He lifted her up, "Let's get you some breakfast"

Brianna stood up in her highchair, "Let me do it"! She climbed out of her chair, walking to a cabinet, pulling out some cereal.

Mordecai and Brianna sat at the table eating Soggy Oats until Margaret woke up, "Hey guys.." She saw the two were almost done eating, "already done with breakfast"? Margaret giggled then yawned.

Brianna nodded, "I wulled out the cerweal wall by myself"!

Margaret smiled, "That's great Honey" She took a seat next to the blue jay, drinking coffee, "So. We both have day offs. So what do you wanna do"?

Brianna peeped, "I wanna go to the playground"!

Mordecai spoke up, "What about a picnic and Brianna going to the playground"?

The robin clapped her hands, "Yes! Yes"!

Margaret smiled, kissing Mordecai's cheek before heading off to her room, "Well I'll get dressed while you're on Brianna duty"

The little robin giggled, "Mama swid duty"!

Mordecai sat Brianna down, "Alright now, what are some things we could put in the basket"?

Brianna thought for a minute, "Sandwiches"?

Mordecai nodded, "Yea" He took out some bread, "Peanut butter or turkey or ham"?

Brianna was so excited, "Peanut"!

The blue jay made three sandwiches, peanut butter for Brianna and ham for the older birds. "Don't we need drinks Bri"?

Brianna nodded, "Yes! Daddy"! She gave him a look for not remembering, she added juice boxes and sodas. Mordecai added chips then waited until Brianna went to go change, he slid in some chocolate. "This'll be a great day"

* * *

Margaret dressed casually in a yellow striped shirt with jeans, Brianna dressed in a pink shirt with a blue tutu with blue leggings underneath, "What's up the tutu"? Mordecai asked as they headed over to find a perfect spot.

The cardinal shrugged, "My mom showed Brianna pictures of me when I was her age, I was in ballet…so…she wanted their tutus"

Mordecai and Margaret found a perfect place to sit while Brianna could play. Brianna didn't like to be sat down while other kids were having fun. The blue jay handed her the sandwich, "The faster you eat, the faster you'll be playing"

Brianna took a bite of sandwich, "But, I wanna play"

Margaret smiled taking a sip of soda, "You'll be able to play. I promise"

The little robin pouted while eating her lunch. Margaret smiled then looked at her fiancé, Mordecai was staring off into space, "Mordecai"? She touched his shoulder making him turn, "You alright"?

He nodded, "Ye-yea"

The cardinal shrugged off his weird behavior, turning back to her daughter, drinking a juice box with her sandwich in a not so tight hand, "Brianna, don't let your sandwich-" The sandwich fell open on the plaid blanket.

The robin looked down, "Oops"

Margaret giggled, "It's ok" She put the sandwich back together and placed it back in the basket.

Brianna looked at the kids, "Can I please play now! It looks like fun"

Margaret looked to see her daughter wasn't done eating, "Well…I guess"

The robin stood up, "OK! Bye Mama and Daddy"! She raced off.

The two parents laughed, Margaret leaned her head on Mordecai's shoulder, taking about normal things. Work, the weather, Brianna, the cardinal lifted her head off his shoulder, putting her hand on top of his. She giggled at his blushing, "We've dated for almost a year and you're blushing when we hold hands"?

The blue jay shrugged, "Alright, come here"! He pulled her into a kiss making her giggle and return the kiss.

Brianna ran back over to see her parents kissing, "Ew! Stop it"!

They blushed, pulling away. Margaret turned, "Oh hi Honey. Why'd you come back"?

Brianna lifted her juice box and took a sip, "Done"! She raced off again.

Mordecai chuckled, "She's so cute"

The cardinal smiled, "Remember when you sang that lullaby to her. She went right to sleep in your arms. That was so cute"

He laughed, "She had a good grip on my wings, I had to sit in the chair until she woke back up"

Margaret smiled at Mordecai, "This picnic was a wonderful idea. Thanks so much for this" She leaned over and kissed Mordecai's cheek.

The blue jay smiled a little awkwardly, "So...ya know what would make this picnic better"?

"Soda"? Margaret asked, knowing her fiancé all to well.

Mordecai shook his head, "C'mon...think candy"

The cardinal giggled, "Uh...chocolate"?

He laughed, "Alright. Go grab some. I packed some chocolate for you" Margaret reached into the basket, feeling something in there, "It's in a box" Mordecai added.

Margaret laughed as she pulled out the box, "It's tiny..." She opened it then gasp, "Oh my god..."

Mordecai took the box into his hand, lifting one knee up, "Margaret Janie Haddad. Will you marry me"?

Margaret turned redder then normal, "Oh my god"! She was so in shock she forgot she had to answer, "YES! YES"! She kissed him.

Brianna ran back to see her parents kissing again, "Not again"! She complained only to see Margaret crying, "Mama! What's wong"?

The cardinal dried her tears, "Not-nothing. Daddy and Mommy are getting marrie-wait. I already said yes to your marriage proposal" She turned to him.

Mordecai rubbed the back of his neck, "I was hoping to get married sooner like in January"

She smiled, "I'd like that" She touched his hand, kissing him again. "January 4th"

Brianna smiled, "Alison said dat Mamas and Daddies have babies wfter their wedding"!

Margaret blushed a deep red, "Uh…that's great Brianna"

The robin ran back to the playground, Margaret bit her lip, "Uh…"

Mordecai blinked his eyes, "Margaret…? You alright"?

She met his eyes, "Yea. I'm just thinking" She turned away to see a mother holding a newborn baby. Cradling it, trying to feed it a bottle. Margaret looked at the blanket then the playground.

Brianna was swinging on the monkey bars when Mordecai went to go fetch her, "C'mon Bri. It's time to leave"

The robin giggled, "Look Daddy! I'm a monkey"! She swung her feet.

Mordecai chuckled, "Cool. But we have to go home now"

Brianna pouted then threw herself into his wings, he caught her, "Alright Monkey Girl, let's go home"

* * *

**The Coffee Shop:**

Margaret walked into the Coffee Shop, "Eileen! Eileen"! She raced down the steps.

The mole had just served a customer, carrying her empty tray, "What"?

Margaret nearly screamed it out, "I'm getting married! Mordecai and I set the date"!

Eileen dropped the tray, "OH my god"!

Margaret and Eileen chatted about the wedding. Giving the details to spilt. It'd be perfect, Starla could bring Marie, Audrey could bring Brad and Abbey. Mordecai and his family and her family. Margaret smiled, "It'll be beautiful"

The mole seemed to look a little down, "It's great, you're getting married"!

Margaret sighed, "Eileen, Rigby's gonna ask you one day. I promise"

Eileen nodded, "Well. I hope it's as romantic as how Mordecai proposed"

The cardinal giggled, "Yea, laying in a bed with bandages all over himself, high on morphine" Eileen and Margaret shared a laugh.

* * *

"Jen! Wait"! Thomas shouted after class.

The raccoon huffed, "Leave me alone! Go back to your girlfriend"!

Thomas wasn't letting her go, "Wait! Jen…I never had a girlfriend"

She glared, "That's bull! Now leave me alone"!

Thomas nodded, "I'm telling the truth! I'm a 19 year old virgin that lives with his mom! I'm the opposite of Stifler"!

Jen looked like she wanted to puke, "Please don't talk about American Pie before I have to go home and eat"!

Thomas blushed, "So-sorry"

Jen stood there in front of him, "Why do you always have to throw things in front me trying to be close to you"

Thomas blushed, "It's just. You're really beautiful and any dude should be lucky to have you in his arms. When I start talking to you…I get stomach cramps and my mouth begins to get stuck. I have no idea what I'm saying"

Jen smiled at him, "Aw Thomas"! She leaned forward. Pecking his lips until a car honk, "It's my dad. I gotta go" She ran off to the car.

Thomas stood there, "Joke's on you Muscle Man I'm nineteen year old virgin with a hot girl"!

* * *

**Aw Jen and Thomas sitting in a tree...I forgot the rest. But I'm glad Thomas is in love. Poor Kelly died :( Mordecai and Margaret are getting married in January. Margaret still wants to be a mommy. Brianna's turning 3! The next chapter will be the wedding. It'll be awhile! :/ I'm thinking CJ hasn't been around much. I think she's planning something dirty! Something scary! IDK. See ya guys soon. PM, Review please **

**Bye!**

**Adam Levine: Wait...wait**

**Me: What?**

**Bruno Mars: The preview! You didn't upload one**

**Me: Oh duh!*hits self in the forehead* Thanks guys!**

* * *

Margaret was waiting. Her soon-to-be husband still hadn't returned from his bachelor party. Margaret sighed, sitting down. "Just keep calm" She reminded herself.

Brianna and Brad were playing on the floor, while Marie and Abbey were walking around in their blue dresses. Starla and Audrey were doing their best to keep Margaret from wanting to scream.

Mandy smiled, "Honey, your wedding's going to be perfect! I promise"

Brianna smiled, "Don't worry Mommy"

Margaret looked at herself in the mirror, her wedding dress was beautiful. She felt amazing but Mordecai was an hour late. She sighed, "What if he changed his mind"?

A phone rang making Audrey answer, "Hey Benny" She giggled.

"Uh...this is bad news" Benson spoke in a sad voice.

Audrey's smile left her face, "What's wrong Honey"?

Benson cleared his throat, "We can't find Mordecai or Thomas"

* * *

**Go watch the Hangover before you read chapter 22. It'll be kinda like that but instead, Thomas and Mordecai are missing. Will they find them before the wedding? Will they fail and lose Mordecai and Thomas in Las Vegas? Yes...that's where they are. Is Margaret ever gonna get married? Is CJ coming up with a evil plot? IDK Chapter 22 people.**

**Me: Now can I go**

**Adam Levine: Nope, kiss me first**

**Bruno Mars: Aw forget this place *flips a table over***


	22. Mordecai and Margaret's wedding

**OMG! My internet went down! OMG nooooo! But hey! I got this up and running. I really hope you like this! It's Mordecai and Margaret getting married, it finally happened! :') YES! Will this go well? Will they finally be rid of CJ? Will there be any surprises? No not yet ;) Hope ya like this!**

**Bruno Mars: Put in my song!**

**Adam Levine: No! Me!**

* * *

**Margaret's apartment:**

Margaret smiled, "Ok, I love you" Mordecai smiled, kissing her. He was going to Vegas for his party. He'd see her on the wedding day.

Mordecai kissed her, "I love you too" He turned to Brianna, "Be a good girl for Grandma and Grandpa alright"? He kissed Brianna's forehead then walked out the door.

Brianna pouted, "I da wanna go to Nana's"!

Margaret laughed, "Honey. Mommy's gonna have a party and it's not for little kids"

Brianna pouted, "That's not fair"!

She sighed, "I know. I know, but you'll see me on Friday ok"?

The robin blinked her eyes, "Ok.."

Mandy knocked on the door, "Ready to go Brianna"?

Brianna nodded, "Ok, I guess" She ran into Margaret's wings, "Bye bye Mommy"

She smiled, "Honey, it's just for two days" Brianna walked to her grandma, "Ok"

Mandy took Brianna's head and led her out, "Bye Margaret"

The cardinal sat on her couch, bored. Eileen, Audrey and Starla were coming over soon. They were going to movies then coming back and watching TV and sleeping over at Margaret's apartment.

* * *

**Later that night:**

The girls headed towards the movies, laughing and talking until Eileen stopped, "Wait? What movie should we see"?

Starla pointed, "Magic Mike! I heard it's pretty hot"!

Audrey blushed a deep red, "Oh my god! We are so seeing it! C'mon Margaret"!

The cardinal blushed, "Ok! Ok! Just because Channing Tatum's in it"!They rushed into the theater buying their tickets. And quickly picking a seat, to see a lot of girls already in the theater. They picked a spot and watched the movie. As the movie played, Margaret and the girls laughed and giggled at the guys' nakedness. A few girls oohed at Channing Tatum's abs.

When the movie was over, the girls headed over to Margaret's place, they changed to pajamas and brought out ice cream. They sat around watching movies, like Twilight, New Moon, Buck Tooth Bob, Breaking Dawn. Starla giggled, "Is that gonna be you in a few days"? As they watched Edward and Bella have their honeymoon.

Margaret shrugged, "He won't tell me where we're going"

Audrey laughed as she ate anther spoonful of vanilla, "More suspense"

* * *

Mordecai and his buddies were drinking at a bar in their hotel. "Too Mo-Mordecai"! Benson slurred. "Gettin hitched"!

They cheered then took another shot, Mordecai slammed his drink down, the bartender handed them more and more drinks. Rigby took a bottle from the underneath the bartender as they left, "Hey! You have to pay for that"!

The gang left, too drunk to understand the bartender's shouting. Rigby tilted his head back and dumped the vodka down his throat, handing the bottle to Mordecai, "Drink! Drink! Drink"! The gang chanted as Mordecai dumped the vodka down his throat. Thomas was the driver, staring. He had two years left to be drinking. He got in the car, "Alright you guys are drunk enough"

Muscle Man laughed, "Shut up Tommy! We're having fun"! He opened the trunk of the car, seeing twenty six packs. "To Mordo getting married"! They each took a six pack and drunk as fast as they could.

Mordecai finished his twentieth beer, his vision was getting kinda blurry. He fell to the ground, he saw a figure, "Mordecai" Her voice. Mordecai couldn't see who it was, he looked around, Muscle Man, High-Five Ghost and Benson were drinking on the other side of the car. Thomas was sitting in the car, Skips was back at the hotel room. Rigby was passed out in the car. "MMMaarrrrgggaret"! He slurred.

A hand helped him up, he couldn't really see her. Only a white tank top and jean skirt, he fell to his knees, touching her skirt, "You so damn"! He laughed.

Her voice spoke, "I think it's time for you to go home"

Mordecai smirked, "Take me home Baby"! He slurred. Looking up seeing green eyes, "Brianna"? He fell to the floor, drunk.

A chuckle came, "No, it's me Babe. CJ" She grabbed his ankles and dragged him to her car.

Thomas was bored, he checked his phone to see the time 2:32 am. "Alright! I'm tired! I wanna go home" He got out of the car, Benson and Muscle Man were still drinking, High-Five Ghost went back to the car. "C'mon guys. Get in the car"

Muscle Man puked on Thomas's shoes making him cringe. Benson opened the door, as they piled in, Rigby woke up to only say, "Best party ever Mordo"!

Thomas drove them back to the hotel room, helping them inside then leaving, "Damn Mordecai! Where did you end up this time"! He ran to his car, leaving Rigby, High-Five Ghost and Muscle Man to party with the mini-fridge.

Thomas drove back to the bar and search the parking lot for the blue jay, "Mordecai"! He called.

The blue jay blinked his eyes open to his name, "T-Thomas"? He found he was in a car, "Da hell"? He tried to open the door but found it locked, he banged on the window getting Thomas's attention.

The goat stared at him, "How'd you end up in a car"!?Mordecai shrugged making Thomas jolt with the car handle. CJ came up from behind Thomas and hit him in the head with a hammer. Thomas fell to the ground, making CJ pick him up and drag him to the trunk of her car, "Ok kiddo! Naptime" She threw him into the trunk.

* * *

**The next morning:**

Benson woke up on the floor to feel a wicked hangover, "Ugh…my he-" He stopped and ran to the bathroom, hurling away. "Ugh! What did we do last night"?

Skips skipped into Rigby's room, "Rigby, get up"!

The raccoon's head emerged from a pile of beer cans and bottles. "Skips! It's"! He checked the alarm, "2:15! What the h"!

Skips glared, "I can't find Mordecai! Where is he"?

Rigby sat up, feeling his head, "Can we talk about this in the morning"?

The yeti sighed, "It's two in the afternoon"!

Rigby blinked his eyes, "Oh yea…" He stared, "So where's Mordecai"?

Skips face-palmed, "Ya know what. I'll ask Thomas" He skipped out of the room. Opening Thomas's door to see he wasn't there either, "Hm…must've forgotten them or something" Skips shrugged.

Muscle Man was hurling in the sink, High-Five Ghost was puking in the bathtub while Benson had the toilet occupied. Rigby was sleeping in his bedroom. The wedding was tomorrow and the groom was no where in sight.

Mordecai opened his eyes to feel a hangover, "Ugh"! He tried to feel his head only to see his hand was tied down. He look around the room. The room had a pink and blue wallpaper, with a window above him. He moved his other hand to see it was tied up too, "What the h did I do last night"?

CJ opened the door, "Good morning Mordy"

Mordecai cringed, "What the h are you doing here"?

The cloud girl giggled, "You didn't know I worked in Las Vegas"?

He groaned, "CJ! What the hell is this"?!

CJ smiled, "Well. I have something I want to tell you.." She smiled, "I want you to marry me"

Mordecai yelled, "No way"!

CJ walked over to a box and opened it, Mordecai struggled to break free. CJ taped a wire to his forehead and chest. Then walked back to the box, "In this box. I have bolts of electricity I've stored! Now I'm telling you"! She narrowed her eyes, "We're getting married"!

Mordecai glared, "No-AHHHHHHHH"! As soon as he said no, CJ pressed a button, triggering bolts to shock him.

His body shook until she let go up the button, "Should I tell you the rest"?Mordecai turned to her, "Wh-what's the rest"?!

A smile grew on her face, "I have your buddy Thomas here. And if you say no.." She reached into her purse, pulling out a gun, "I'm gonna kill him"

Mordecai let out a yell, "Somebody! Help"!

"MORDECAI! HELP ME"! A voice screamed.

The blue jay turned to see Thomas's black shirt was on the floor, "Where's Thomas"!

CJ giggled, "Oh he's going to be with Kelly soon" She scooped up the shirt, "I should really wash this so his mother could bury him not looking like a mess" She showed him the shirt, stained in blood, "I had to whack Thomas with a hammer"

"CJ! You've gonna crazy! I'll never love you! Or marry you"! Mordecai spoke.

The cloud simply shrugged, "Then I'm not letting you go…and I guess it's not just Thomas I'll kill. Maybe Margaret when she's in her wedding dress" She noticed how angry he was getting, "or Brianna at her grandma's house"

Mordecai stood still as he was taking this in, "But you could spare their lives. Just by marrying me" She sat down next to him, "We could a beautiful life together, two kids. A house. A wonderful family"

The blue jay stared at her. "_Giving up my life with Margaret so her and Brianna could live…_" He glared, "I'm not doing it"!

CJ sighed, "If that's so" She walked out of the room.

* * *

Margaret looked at the Park-side ballroom. That was where Mordecai and her decided to put the wedding. It was decorated inside. The colors were beautiful, Mordecai helped picked. Royal blue and silver. Abbey and Marie were playing in the grass, they seemed to be like best friends. Brianna and Brad were playing ring-around the Rosie. Margaret rubbed her shoulder, "Oh my god…tomorrow's the day"

Eileen walked to her, "Are you having cold feet"?

Margaret sighed, "It…it's just so weird. I'm get-getting married tomorrow"

Audrey smiled, "Oh Margaret, it's normal. When Benson and I were getting married, I was too afraid to walk down the aisle but I did and now I have two wonderful children and loving husband"

Margaret looked up, "Ok" She breathed. Her nerves were eating her up, she was terrified always thinking of the worst. Her stomach was in knots, her head wasn't focused. She stood there, "I…I wanna go home"Eileen looked up, "I think she's having a panic attack"!

Brianna turned, "What! Mommy"! She ran to her mom.

Margaret sat herself on the ground, completely out of breath, Brianna ran to her mom, "Mommy! Mommy"! She stared at her mom.

The cardinal grabbed Brianna and hugged her, "Mommy's here"!

The girls didn't know why Margaret was acting weird. Eileen filled them in, "Margaret's getting really nervous"!

Benson, Muscle Man, High-Five Ghost and Rigby were finally sober. Rigby dialed Mordecai's phone only for a ring-tone to go off from Mordecai's bedroom. They'd cleared out the hotel and hotel room. Mordecai was nowhere in sight. Rigby growled, "Where did he go"?!

Benson shrugged, "I don't know. I don't remember anything except when we went to that bar"

Muscle Man spoke up, "Let's retrace our footsteps! Maybe we left Mordecai behind"!

Rigby nodded, "Yea! Yea! Now the first place was"?

Benson sighed, "The liquor store"

* * *

Mordecai twisted and turned, trying as hard as he could to break free. The door opened to see CJ holding a figure, "This is what happens" She dropped the figure.

Mordecai blinked his eyes to see red feathers, "MARGARET! NO"!

The figure was clothed in a blue shirt and jeans, with blood flowing out of her chest area, with blood following under her body. Mordecai had tears leaving his eyes, she went out and killed Margaret. The day before their wedding. CJ smirked, "Now you know what I'm capable of! Now are we getting married or not"!?

Mordecai was scared, she'd kill Brianna if she wanted too. "CJ! Please! Don't do this"!

CJ glared, "Hell no! I love you! I will do anything to be with you"! She cocked her gun, "I'm gonna kill that kid in the other room because he knows I killed Margaret"!

Mordecai didn't want her to hurt Thomas, "No! Don't"! He tilted his head, "You kinda h-hot when you're mad"

CJ blushed, "Oh…" She walked over to him,

The blue jay faked a smile, "Yea, way hotter then Margaret" He lied. "_Gain her trust!_"

CJ giggled putting her gun down, climbing on top of the table, being on top of him. He blushed a deep red. Her hand touched his leg making him gulp. She started rubbing his leg making him contain himself, "Do you wanna"?

Mordecai blinked his eyes, "_I'm a pig_" He faked a smile, "Oh yea baby" He looked at his tied up hands, "Could you loosen the tie down"?

CJ blinked her eyes, too busy being overwhelmed by his charm, "Oh sure"! She loosen the tie only to get Mordecai to break the rope and knock CJ off.

The cloud girl fumbled next to her purse, reaching in. Mordecai ran into a spare bedroom to see Thomas crying in a corner, "Thomas"!

He lifted his head to see a black eyes and bruises on his chest, arms and face. "Mordecai"!

Mordecai helped him up, "Don't worry dude! We'll go home and-"!

CJ had a gun in her hand, she pulled the trigger. A dart hit Mordecai right in the neck, making him fall to the ground. Thomas backed away, CJ raised the gun to hit Thomas but Thomas ran into the closet and slammed the door. Laying down on his back and pressing his feet against the door, blocking CJ's hits at the door. Terrified, if he'd ever see Benson, Pops or Muscle Man. Or even worst, Jen or his mom.

* * *

**The next day:**

Margaret was getting very scared. "Where's Mordecai?! They were supposed to come back yesterday"!? She was freaking out. The wedding was today, they were getting her ready, Audrey and Starla weren't getting calls from their husbands. Margaret was scared, "Something bad happened! I know it"!

Audrey smiled, "Maybe their plane got held up"

The cardinal rubbed her shoulder, she couldn't relax. She started to hyperventilate making Starla and Eileen get close to her, "Relax Margaret! He'll be here" Eileen tried to calm her down.

Starla added, "Save that breathing for the honeymoon"

Eileen and Audrey turned bright red, Brianna and Brad looked at each other then back at Margaret. "Starla. That's nasty"! Audrey blushed.

Eileen tried to not think about that, "C'mon Margaret. Get dressed and Mordecai will be here"

Margaret let out a deep breath, "Ok.." She got into her dress and sat in the chair. Eileen did her hair, while Starla did her make up, Audrey kept the babies entertained by putting toys on the floor. Brad was dressed up in a little black tux with a red tie. Brianna was dressed in a royal blue dress with a little sash running through the middle of the dress with a white flower in her hair. They were playing with stuffed animals, Brianna had her bunny and Brad was smashing two army guys together. Marie and Abbey were playing with rattles and play keys.

Margaret was waiting. Her soon-to-be husband still hadn't returned from his bachelor party. Margaret sighed, sitting down. "Just keep calm" She reminded herself.

Brianna and Brad were playing on the floor, while Marie and Abbey were walking around in their blue dresses. Starla and Audrey were doing their best to keep Margaret from wanting to scream.

Mandy smiled, "Honey, your wedding's going to be perfect! I promise"

Brianna smiled, "Don't worry Mommy"

Margaret looked at herself in the mirror, her wedding dress was beautiful. She felt amazing but Mordecai was an hour late. She sighed, "What if he changed his mind"?

A phone rang making Audrey answer, "Hey Benny" She giggled.

"Uh...this is bad news" Benson spoke in a sad voice.

Audrey's smile left her face, "What's wrong Honey"?

Benson cleared his throat, "We can't find Mordecai or Thomas"

Audrey gasped, "Oh my god! Benson…are you sure"!?

He sighed, "We can't find him. Mordecai's phone is at the hotel room. He's been missing since yesterday"

Audrey gasped, "Ok…" She clicked the phone "Margaret, Mordecai's missing"

Margaret let out a blood curling scream making Brianna cover her ears with tears about to leave her eyes. Tears left Margaret's eyes, she put her hands over her face and sobbed. Mandy and Eileen ran to comfort Margaret.

Mordecai felt a movement off of him, something was getting off of him. He turned to see CJ naked, putting on her clothes. His jaw dropped, "What the hell"!?

She smiled, "Oh you're awake"! She kissed his cheek, "Last night was amazing"!

The blue jay felt weird, CJ adjusted her tank-top, "You don't remember last night do you"?

He shook his head, "What the hell"?

She giggled, "We did it"

Mordecai backed away from her, "No! No! No"! He backed into the closet door.

CJ blinked her eyes, "I thought you'd be happy"

The blue jay sat there. Thinking of something that'd get him out of this, "CJ, you don't understand" He tried to think of a lie.

CJ looked confused, "What is it Baby"?

Mordecai wanted to kill her, calling him baby as if she was his. "I'm…sterile"

Her jaw dropped, "So…we can't have kids"?

He nodded, "I'm sorry you found out this way" He looked down.

CJ felt sick to her stomach, "Oh my god! I'll never be a mommy with you"! She ran into her kitchen picking up a beer can and drinking it.

Mordecai heard snoring from the inside of the closet, "Thomas"?

The door flung open to see a sleeping Thomas. His face hit the floor making him groan then turn over, "Jen" Mordecai picked him up and backed out of the room. CJ was having her mental breakdown. "But I just sucked him! Hoping he'd like me"! She looked into the room to see Mordecai was gone. Her eyes narrowed, "Oh no he doesn't"! She ran out to see Mordecai was gone, "You can't hide from me Mordecai"!

Skips decided it'd be best to take Mordecai and Thomas's suitcases for Margaret and Thomas's mother to have. They were at the airport. Rigby was upset they'd lost his best friend in Las Vegas, Benson was in the lobby, trying to call his wife and tell her they were boarding the plane. Then they heard yells, "Wait! Guys"!

They turned to see Mordecai, Rigby ran to his buddy, "Mordecai"!

Thomas was sleeping Mordecai's wings, "CJ kidnapped me"!

Benson ran over, "The wedding's was cancelled but as soon as you came in, I told Audrey that you were here now the wedding's back on! It's starts at 5:15"

Mordecai looked shocked, "Margaret's alive! CJ lied"! After a odd stare from his friends he looked at the clock, "It's 3:40! We'll never make it"!

Skips smiled, "Sure we will! Get on the plane"!

Margaret was relief. Her fiancé was found, he was coming home. Margaret had her hair redone and her make up redone after sobbing her eyes out.

Mordecai was never in such a hurry in his life, as soon as the plane landed. He grabbed his tux from the park. Dressing in a black tux and fiddling with his tie, Pops gelled his hair back as Mordecai was tying his tie. Rigby and Muscle Man were getting their tuxes on while Benson and Skips were cleaning Thomas up.

Finally when they were done, Mordecai checked his phone, 4:56. "It starts in 20 minutes"!

They crammed into the golf cart, driving quickly to the wedding to see everyone there, Mordecai's eyes couldn't believe it. He saw Margaret in her dress, she was stunning. "Whoa"! His beak parted. Brianna saw her dad and ran towards him, "Daddy! I missed you"!

Mordecai got on his knees, "Bri! Daddy missed you too"! He smiled, she looked really pretty. Her green eyes blinked to him, "And Mommy got you in a dress"

Brianna pouted, "Mommy missed you"!

The blue jay smiled, "I know she did"

Margaret turned to see Brianna was standing by her, "Brianna…where-" Her eyes widened, there was Mordecai in his tux. She ran into his wings, hugging him tightly, "I thought I'd never see you again"!

Mordecai hugged her too, "Me too"! They stared into each other's eyes.

"Wait! You can't kiss! The wedding has to start"! Miranda peeped.

Mordecai rolled his eyes making Margaret giggle, then he realized, "You're in your dress! Before the wedding"! He covered his eyes, "Isn't that bad luck"!?

She moved his hand, "That's just in movies"! They were separated by their friends.

Margaret was moved into a little room to make her look perfect. While Mordecai and Rigby waited at the alter. "Thanks Best Man" Mordecai smiled at his pal.

The raccoon smiled, "Dude…I'd do anything for my bro"

The music started, Margaret was escorted by Jeff, holding a bouquet of red roses. She smiled at him, he smiled back but down in his stomach was he was scared. He felt like he was going to puke of nervousness. Jeff stopped and dropped Margaret's hand letting her walk to Mordecai, they stared at each other, Rigby had his hands raised to make sure Mordecai didn't fall over.

Brianna was throwing pedals on the ground from her seat, being a flower girl wasn't really the best job for her, after the vows were exchanged. The words that made everyone in the room freeze were spoke, "If anyone objects to this union speak no or forever hold your peace"

A huge wind knocked the doors open, CJ was pissed off, "I OBJECT"! The crowd gasped out of shock, "MORDECAI"!

The blue jay stared at her, "CJ leave me alone! I'm finally gonna be happy! Now leave me alone"!

CJ glared, "You're mine"! She clenched her fist to form a lighting bolt. She threw it at the couple. Aiming for Margaret. The couple fell to the floor, ducking. The lighting bolt hit the wall and exploded. Three ghosts came out of the wall, "Ooh! Not cool cloudy girl! This is our ballroom"! The leader glared.

CJ pointed at Mordecai, "He's my man"! She sharpened the bolt as they spoke.

Darryl spoke, "Listen girl. He's not your man. We saw him dancing with his girl when they wanted a party! He don't like you"

A furious glare came, "FINE THEN"! She threw the sharpened bolt at Darryl, it bounced off his chest, flying towards Mordecai. Hitting him square in the chest. Mordecai hit the wall and fell to the floor, CJ gasped, "Oh no"! She ran out the door.

Margaret ran to him, "Mordecai.."? She shook him, laying her hands on his chest to feel nothing. She blinked her eyes, "No.."! She felt his wrist. There wasn't a heartbeat. Her eyes were filled up with tears, "Oh no"! Her head collapsed on his chest, sobbing her eyes out. "Oh no…oh no"!

Brianna walked over to see but Mandy led her away, "Daddy's gonna take a nap for awhile"

Margaret sobbed into his chest, "Mordecai.."

A huge, black swirling hole came through the wall, it was Death, "Alright, I had Mordecai on my list" He look around. Mandy let out a frightened scream.

He smiled, "I'm not here for you Miss" He walked over to see Margaret crying on his chest, "Alright Miss Margaret, time for him to go"

Margaret sniffled, lifting her head, "Please don't take him! Please! I love him too much! We have a small daughter! Please don't take him"!

Death stared at Margaret, it seemed a bit too cruel to take away a man on his wedding day. Leaving a grieving widow and child. He was evil but not that evil. Brianna moved herself away from Mandy to run towards her dad, only for Mandy to take Brianna into her wings. Death stood there.

Margaret was still crying, "Please! I beg of you! I love him"!

Death knew about his wife and son. But he still had to do his job, "A…alright! Just because Mordo baby-sat my son! This one favor"! He narrowed his eyes, "Don't ever ask for another favor, Yolo-ing it up"!

Margaret stared at him in bewilderment, "Y-You'll bring him back"!?

Death nodded, "Yes" He touched Mordecai forehead then his chest, healing the lighting wound. Making Mordecai start to come too.

Margaret smiled, "Oh thank you so much Death"!

Death smiled, "Just be together and in love for a long time"! He got back on his bike and rode back into the hole.

Brianna ran into her dad's wings, "Don't weave again"!

Mordecai smiled, "I won't. Daddy's gonna be here for awhile" He turned to Margaret, "I do" He kissed her, Margaret wrapped her wings around his neck. Kissing for a long time.

Muscle Man took off his tux shirt, "Let's partyyy"! He smiled at his daughter, "Hey Marie, you know who else, likes to party"?

Marie giggled, "Grandma"!

Muscle Man laughed, "That's my girl"!

Music started blasting through the speakers. Mordecai and Margaret danced, never wanting to let go of each other. Kissing whenever they'd like. Brianna and Brad danced for a bit until a slow song came on. They decided to hide under the table with Marie and Abbey to eat food for the rest of the night. Popular songs played. Locked out of heaven, One More Night, One Thing, Rock Me, and Party Rock Athem.

Margaret kissed Mordecai's cheek, "I love you"

He smiled, leaning her down to the floor, "You don't think I know that! I love you"

She giggled, kissing him.

Muscle Man and Starla danced until Muscle Man whispered to Rigby, "Eileen"!

The raccoon looked over at the Maid of honor, she looked stunning. Her glasses were on and she was in a silver dress. She turned, "Oh hey Rigby"

He walked over to her, "Hey…so you're babysitting Brianna while Mordecai and Margaret are on the honeymoon"?

She nodded, "Yea" It was quiet before she spoke again, "Would you like to help"?

Rigby smiled, "Yea! Well…could we…"? He gestured to the dance floor.

Eileen giggled, taking his hint. She took his hand and led him to the dance floor.

After a night of dancing, Mordecai and Margaret got in the car, saying goodbyes. They drove off, Brianna stood there until Brad spoke up, "Now they're making another you"

* * *

**Hahahahahaha! They're making another Brianna LOL! I don't think so. Or...will they? Hmm. Suspense. If they did have a kid, how'd CJ react? Will they have a kid? Probably not. Or maybe. Please review or PM me. My internet went down for a bit making me be like, "NOOOOOO! I have this chapter and I want to show the world!" I really hope you guys liked it. Give a big hand to Hawkmeister and bg52598. They'd help alot! Alright and the preview!**

* * *

Margaret woke up on the floor, looking at Mordecai's sleeping body. "Uh...my head" She ran her fingers through her spikes.

The blue jay rolled over to see her, "Uh...good morning"

She kissed him, "Good morning. Wanna grab some breakfast"?

He nodded, "Yea" Grabbing her waist, "Wait a minute! I'm not done yet" He pulled her onto him,

"Ah! Mordecai"! She giggled. He was tickling her again. He ran his fingers on her waist making her giggle and squirm, "Please! S-stop"! She giggled.

Mordecai kissed her waist, "I'm not done sexy lady" He chuckled, running his fingers everywhere he could making her giggle and squirm.

After ten minutes of tickling, she blinked her eyes, "Mordecai! I'm serious! Stop"! She shoved him off, "When I say stop! I say stop you ass"! She slammed the bathroom door.

Mordecai stared at her, "Why the hell is she cranky"?

* * *

**Damn! Margaret woke up in on the wrong side of the bed! Or floor LOL! Brianna and Eileen are going to have a great time with Uncle Rigs! LOL! Alright, I really wanna update because this story is so cool but I have play, swim and track. So I'll try but IDK. I really hope I see you guys soon Review please! Reviews make me happy! :).**

**Ryan's out!**


	23. A honeymoon and day with kids

**Yay! I'm back! It's only been a day! LOL! So in the last chapter, Mordo and Mags tied the knot! A shout out to MayDay21! You are a really cool fangirl! Ok. This chapter might seem kinda lame, boring. IDK. It's their honeymoon. I was way too lazy to change the T rating to M so I decided, just make it PG13. But enough ranting! Let's get this show on the road!**

**Adam Levine: Let's go!**

**Bruno Mars: I wanna watch American Pie now!**

**Me, Adam: EWWWW!**

* * *

"Hey. I found ya" Mordecai chuckled, opening the slide door, finding his wife standing on the balcony, staring at the ocean.

She smiled, "Oh no. I was hiding"! They shared a laugh. "Look at the sunset" Margaret held Mordecai's hand, they watched the beautiful sunset from their hotel balcony. They could see all of beach and ocean. They decided to have their honeymoon at a beach house, Margaret kissed his cheek, "So are you ready"?

Mordecai smirked, wrapping his wings around her waist, "Yea, I love you"

She smiled, "I love you too" They kissed, "Mordecai. Could we talk"?

He nodded, "Yea, what's wrong"?

The cardinal slid her hand into his, "I was thinking…" Mordecai noticed how tight her grip was, "if we…could have.." She stared into his eyes, "More champagne" She bit her lip, "_Ugh! Stupid!_"

Mordecai gave her stare, "What did you really want"? He asked sweetly, "c'mon, tell me"

Margaret sighed, "I'll tell you later" She tugged his hand into their room. The blue jay stopped, "Wait"

She stood there, wondering why he was acting like this, "What"?

He lifted her up, "You forgot something"!

Margaret laughed, "Mordecai"!

He ran his fingers near her waist. Her eyes widened, "Oh no! Ah"! She couldn't stop laughing, "Oh no please s-stop"!

He tickled her over and over until she kicked off her shoe, hitting the TV, "AH"!

Mordecai collapsed on the bed, from laughing. Margaret's cheeks were red. "Oh! My sides"! She wrapped her wings around herself, "Ahh…."

The blue jay smirked, "You're so cute" He got off the bed and moved the curtain. To enjoy their first night of their honeymoon.

* * *

**Eileen's apartment:**

Brianna was in her pajamas. She'd played a interesting game with her Auntie. Eileen changed her into her pajamas only for Brianna to run around the apartment. The mole laid on the couch exhausted, "How*pant*do*pant*your parents deal with you*pant*everyday"

Brianna shrugged, "I'm not sweepy! I twold you"!

The mole looked up at the clock. 9:50 pm. "It's bedtime. Your naptime was at 5:30"

Brianna crossed her wings over her chest, "Not tired"!

Eileen lifted her glasses up to her forehead and rubbed her eyes, "You made me sleepy" She yawned. "What if Auntie Ellie took a nap with you"

Brianna pouted, "I'm not sweepy"!

The mole reached over and took her phone, "That's it. I'm calling your uncle" She dialed Rigby's number.

The raccoon saw the caller ID and grinned, "She called"! He fist pumped then answered, "Hey Eileen" He tried to not act happy.

Eileen wanted to act happy but she was tired, "Could you come over and help me deal with Brianna? She won't go to bed"

Rigby nodded the realized she couldn't see him, "Oh yea! Tots"

Eileen lifted an eyebrow, "Tots"?

The raccoon shrugged, "Just heard some kids say it"

She nodded, "Oh…" She smiled. "Alright well I'll see you over"

Rigby showed up to see the pigtailed bird sleeping in front of the TV with her rabbit in her wings and remote under her cheek. "Wait…I thought you needed help"?

The mole shrugged, "She was hyper twenty minutes ago then as soon as I turned on Sponge Bob. She went right to sleep"

Rigby chuckled, "Hah. When I was a kid, I'd fall asleep with That's my Television"

The mole peeped, "Oh! I used to love that show as a kid"!

Rigby smirked, "Well…I met him so"

Brianna sat up, "Too loud! Stop ta king"! She glared.

Eileen awed, "Alright. Wanna take a nap in my bed"?

The robin nodded as Eileen took her hand and led her to another bedroom. Brianna closed her eyes with her bunny, "Night Auntie"

She smiled, "Goodnight Bri" She closed the door, "So. Wanna hang out"?

The raccoon shrugged, "Yea…sure"

Eileen leaned over and kissed his cheek, "Thanks for coming over at least" she walked over to the games, "I have some videogames"

The raccoon raced over, "Whatcha got"?!

They went through her games to see she had racing games, Wii fit, not really anything. "I guess Mario Kart"

Eileen blushed, "I really do want some new games"

Rigby saw her face, "Hey! Mordecai has some videogames at Margaret's house! We could go there"!

The mole gestured towards Brianna's room, "What about Brianna"?

Rigby slapped his forehead for forgetting, "I'll go" He looked at the door, "Do you have a key"?

Eileen smirked as she handed him a key, "Come back soon" She kissed his cheek again making Rigby blush as he headed out the door.

* * *

Margaret rolled over on her side, laying on Mordecai's chest. "That was wonderful"

He smirked, "Oh thanks" He kissed her forehead, "what was that thing you were gonna tell me before…this"?

Margaret laughed, "You can't say sex"

The blue jay rolled his eyes, "I prefer the term cuddling"

She giggled. Then realized she had to tell him, "I…was thinking" She stared into his eyes, "If…we could have a baby"

Mordecai sat up as if he was gonna run for the door. She sat up too, "Margaret, we have a kid back home…you want another one"?

She blushed, "Oh…no"

He stood there, "Uh…I" He rolled on his heels, "what do I say here"?

Margaret touched his hand, "Mordecai. There's nothing you did wrong. It was just a suggestion…I didn't really want to have a baby right now but…later on yes"

The blue jay stared straight forward, then fainted on the floor. Margaret gasped and ran to him, "Oh crap.." She patted his cheeks, trying something to get him up. There was a clatter from behind her, she turned, "Hello"? She reached over and grabbed a pillow, putting Mordecai's head on it then running into the bathroom, "Hello"? She shrugged, the blue jay groaned. She ran back to him, "Oh my god. You ok"?

Mordecai nodded, "But. A baby"? He ran his fingers through his spikes, "I'd love nothing more then to have a family with you but…it's not really good now"

The cardinal turned beet red, "Oh.."

He kissed her forehead, "I love you so much but with CJ. It's chaos"

She nodded, rubbing her shoulder. "_This'll be a long night_"

* * *

**The next two days:**

For the lovebirds, it'd been nothing but surfing, swimming and…cuddling. This morning turned out a bit different. Margaret woke up on the floor, looking at Mordecai's sleeping body. "Uh...my head" She ran her fingers through her spikes.

The blue jay rolled over to see her, "Uh...good morning"

She kissed him, "Good morning. Wanna grab some breakfast"?

He nodded, "Yea" Grabbing her waist, "Wait a minute! I'm not done yet" He pulled her onto him,

"Ah! Mordecai"! She giggled. He was tickling her again. He ran his fingers on her waist making her giggle and squirm, "Please! S-stop"! She giggled.

Mordecai kissed her waist, "I'm not done sexy lady" He chuckled, running his fingers everywhere he could making her giggle and squirm.

After ten minutes of tickling, she blinked her eyes, "Mordecai! I'm serious! Stop"! She shoved him off, "When I say stop! I say stop you ass"! She slammed the bathroom door.

Mordecai stared at her, "Why the hell is she cranky"?

The cardinal took a deep breath, "Oh man! I'd better take it"! She opened her suitcase to see her birth control, she took one then sat her suitcase down. Mordecai opened the door, "Ok. I'm sorry I wouldn't stop tickling you"

She smiled, "It's alright. I'm sorry for calling you a ass"

They hugged for an apology, "Hey, want some breakfast still"?

Margaret smiled, patting her belly, "I'm starving"!

The blue jay chuckled, "Get dressed then" He kissed her once again.

* * *

Brianna was playing with her toys, then suddenly turned to Eileen and Rigby who were making lunch. Eileen was really making lunch, Rigby was just standing there. "Where Mommy and Daddy go"?

Rigby cracked a soda, "They're on their honeymoon"

The robin ran into the kitchen, "Are they ever coming back"?

Eileen smiled as she handed Brianna a grilled cheese, "Of course you silly girl"

Brianna pouted, "When are they coming back"?

The raccoon shrugged, "Whenever they stop screw-Rigby"! Eileen interrupted, giving him a look. Then smiling at the robin, "They'll be back soon I promise"

Brianna decided to take that as a answer, "Unca Reebee! Watch blew clue wit me"

Rigby shrugged, "Fine" He took a sandwich, thanking Eileen with a kiss then walking off to watch the cartoons with her.

The robin sat up her bunny. "You have to eat your dinner"! She order as she tried to feed the stuffed animal food, "Yummy"

Rigby stared at the bird, "Psst! Eileen"! He whispered. The mole walked into the room, "Is that normal"?

She smiled, "Yea. I used to do that with my dolls around her age"

Brianna begin to pout, her rabbit wasn't eating her food. "Hm"! She pushed her rabbit over.

Eileen smiled, "It's normal. She thinks it's real. Then it's real" She walked off.

Rigby shouted after her, "When does this phase stop, its creeping me out"!?

* * *

Margaret really enjoyed the food at the beach house, there was omelets, pancakes, biscuits, French toast, waffles, all the delicious breakfast foods you could think of. Margaret noticed they were cleaning up, "Oh man…we're too late"

The blue jay smiled. Noticing a apron, "Pardon me Miss. But I believe we're cleaning up" He slid on the apron.

Margaret shook her head, "No. We'll get into trouble"!

The blue jay chuckled, "Relax. You're hungry, I'm gonna feed you" He kissed her then and walked in, "Hey guys. The boss wants everyone in for a staff meeting"

They gave him funny looks, "Do you ever work here"? A tall man asked.

Mordecai nodded, "Dude! I was the one helping you pick up garbage last night"!

The other men shot the man who yelled at Mordecai a glare then left, Mordecai chuckled taking off the apron, "C'mon"

She ran in the room, "Is this even legal"?

He nodded, "My dad used to do this all the time" He took her hand, escorting her to the back, "Alright. Let's eat"

They grabbed plate full of food until they heard a yell, "HEY! YOU BLUE BIRD"!

Mordecai grabbed Margaret's hand, "So sorry! No hablo ingles"! They ran out from the back of the kitchen.

They giggled as they around the building straight into the lobby, then back upstairs to their room.

Margaret giggled, "We're so rebels"! She took a bite out of her French toast.

The blue jay chuckled "Well, you know me. Total rebel" They shared a laugh.

Margaret reached for the bacon on her plate only to wince, "Ow"! Her hands flew to her stomach, "Urgh"! She groaned.

Mordecai felt her forehead, "You ok"?

She stared at her food, "I think I ate a little too much" She picked up her plate, "Here you have it" She placed a hand on her stomach, "I can't eat another bite"

The blue jay took her food, happily eating. She did eat two whole plate full. "Alright, lay down then" She laid down, resting her eyes.

* * *

Eileen and Rigby shared little kisses as Brianna was focused on her cartoon. The little red bird was so bored, "I miss Mommy and Daddy"!

Rigby stopped kissing Eileen for a spilt second, "They called and said they're coming back on Friday"

Brianna pouted again, "But…I miss them"

Eileen smiled, "I know you do" She got off the couch, "Ready for a nap"?

Brianna nodded. "Can we call Mommy one more time"? She pleaded.

The mole couldn't say no, "Sure" She pulled out her phone, "_Please don't be having sex! Please don't be having sex! Please don't be having sex_" She begged.

Mordecai picked up Margaret's phone, "Hello"?

The mole smiled, "Hey, it's Brianna's babysitters"

He laughed, "Hah Eileen, but Margaret's taking a nap right now…"

Eileen sighed, "Well, your daughter misses you a ton, could you talk to her"?

Brianna was jumping up and down, Mordecai smiled, "Yea sure"

Eileen handed the phone to the red robin. She immediately spoke, "Hi Daddy"!

Mordecai smiled, "Hey Baby girl. Are you being good for Auntie Ellie"?

She giggled, "Yes…"

He chuckled, "If I ask Auntie Ellie, will she tell you're behaving"?

Brianna grinned, "Yes"!

Mordecai heard the three year old go on and on about learning farm animals in daycare. He smiled and listened until Eileen took the phone, "Ok. Well. It's naptime"

Mordecai checked his phone, "Yea, I'll take a nap too" He looked at Margaret still sleeping, "Bye Eileen" He clicked the phone.

* * *

**The last day:**

Mordecai was packing up as Margaret was cleaning her suitcase only to pull out a certain item, a tampon. "_Wasn't I suppose to get my period?_" She checked the calendar, "Hm…guess not"? She shrugged then zipped up her suitcase.

Mordecai walked into the bathroom, "Ready to go back"?

She nodded, "Though this week was fun"! They shared a kiss making themselves smile.

They packed up in the car, waving by the beach house and got into the car, Mordecai held her hand as he drove. Margaret began to feel sick, "Oh no"! She covered her mouth, "Pull over"!

Mordecai pulled over, Margaret rushed out of the car, over to a tree puking up whatever she had in her stomach. Mordecai raced out of the car, holding her hair back as she vomited.

After she was done, Margaret wiped her mouth, "Ugh.." She pressed her forehead into his chest, he kissed her forehead. Leading her back to the car.

Margaret held her stomach with a wince, "It hurts…"

Mordecai kissed her, "I know. We'll be home soon I promise"

* * *

Brianna played with her toys in front of the TV. Eileen was resting on the couch, hoping Mordecai and Margaret would hurry up and pick up Brianna.

As soon as the door opened, Brianna screamed, "DADDY AND MOMMY ARE BACK"! She ran into their legs.

Mordecai chuckled, picking her up, "Was it really that bad"?

Brianna wrapped her wings around his neck, "Don't ever go again"!

Margaret smiled, "Oh you're such a Daddy's girl" She walked to her friend, "How was she Eileen"?

The mole sighed, "Exhausting…but overall, good"

The couple shared a laugh, "You did give Auntie Ellie a hard time" Mordecai laughed.

Brianna pulled a innocent smile, "No.."

Margaret and Eileen headed off into the kitchen, "So how'd it go"? The mole asked.

The cardinal blushed, "It was really fun. We…cuddled a lot" The girl duo giggled.

Margaret smiled, "But I got sick, then we had to leave"

Eileen looked shocked, "Oh man! You got sick"?

She nodded, "I got a headache, a puking problem and my stomach was cramped like crazy"

Eileen nodded, "That must suck! Well. You better get home and rest"

Margaret nodded, "Yea, thanks for watching Brianna"

The birds headed out. Mordecai laughed at Brianna's reaction to them coming back. "Don't eva go away"! She pleaded.

Margaret kissed Brianna's forehead, "Never again. Mommy promises"

They got in the car and drove home.

* * *

**Sorry I bounced all over the place. I couldn't really focus. But, Margaret's got the flu! Or does she ;) What was that rattling in the bathroom? Will Margaret get her baby? Will I ever stop using the term cuddling? NO! Will Mordecai ever get over CJ and be happy? Will Rigby finally make a move on Eileen? Well...IDK.**

**Thomas: Can there be a chapter where I save Jen?**

**Me: No. I got one planned for you and Jen but not yet!**

* * *

Rigby growled, "This is a big screw you from Skips! Leaving us with Quips"!

Mordecai rolled his eyes, "Shut up Dude, let's just go get the coffees Benson told us to do"

They walked over, growling and talking smack about Quips before they opened the door to hear the voice of the yeti, "Heyyy! It's Mordecai and Rigby"!

A sigh was replied as they walked downstairs, Eileen sat down a tray, "Here's your coffees guys..."

Quips smiled at her, "Hey Waitress. Wanna hear a joke"?

Eileen shrugged, "Sure" Completely ignoring Mordecai and Rigby's gestures to say no.

The yeti laughed, "What did the ocean say to the other ocean"? It was quiet before he shouted, "Nothing. They just waved" He shouted, "ZINNNNGGOOOOO"!

Eileen giggled a little bit. "My friend Margaret is good joke teller" She turned, "Hey Margaret"!

The cardinal walked over, "Oh hey guys" She gave Mordecai a quick kiss on the cheek, "What's up"?

Quips grinned, "This little lady says you're a good joke teller"

Rigby started to get steamed up, it seemed as if Quips was flirting with Eileen. Margaret shrugged, "I guess. Uh...oh"! She smiled, "What does Dora the explorer and Internet Explorer have in common"?

Quips shrugged, "I don't know what"?

Margaret giggled a little, "They both take twenty minutes to do a task" The gang shared a laugh until Margaret winced, "Ow"!

Quips laughed, "Hey Margaret, why'd the clown go to the doctor"?

Margaret put her hand in front her mouth, "Hang on"! She tried not to puke

* * *

**Long preview I know. But I just couldn't stop typing. I have not seen the Quips episode. I tried but couldn't fit it in. All I saw was the commercial on my laptop. So you guys decide, is Margaret pregnant? Or is she really sick? Review or PM me your answer!**

**Ryan's out! **


	24. The truth

**I'm back! And my computer hates me, I saved it then I lost this file! LOL. So I waited for all the reviews! And I really love all you guys just reviewing me or PMing me it's nice! Ok. Now let's see if Margaret's pregnant. Or just has the flu, and I added a intense chapter! Let's go see.****  
**

**CJ: If Margaret's pregnant I swear to-**

**Adam Levine: Get out of here!**

**Bruno Mars: We'll kill you!**

**Andy Samberg: Oh please Bruno, you couldn't hurt the sidewalk**

* * *

**Margaret's**** apartment:**

Margaret rolled over in bed, a hand on her stomach. It felt so cramped and tight, "Ah"! She winced silently. She sat up, feeling her forehead, "Oh god! Not again"! She covered her mouth and raced into the bathroom, puking up whatever was in her stomach.

Mordecai wasn't home. He had to help Skips with Quips. Quips decided to stay in Twin Pines to live at the park with his cousin. Everyone begged Skips to turn down his cousin but Skips refused. Margaret on the other hand had been sick for two weeks after their honeymoon, she'd puke up anything that was left in her stomach in the morning then feel her stomach cramped. She pressed her head against her forehead, groaning, until a little voice peeped, "Mommy"? Margaret turned to see Brianna wearing green Tinkerbell pajamas with her bunny in her hand on the floor. "Are you swick"?

Margaret smiled a little, "Yea, Mommy's not feeling so good"

Brianna sat cross-legged on the floor, "Ok. Then I'll make swre you gwet bwetter"

The cardinal awed, "Honey, don't worry about me" She kissed Brianna's forehead, lifting her up in her wings, "Alright. Daddy's at work and you have daycare" She walked into Brianna's room, "Let's get you dressed" She undressed the toddler then dressed in her in a pink shirt with jeans, "You want pigtails? Ponytail or headband"? She asked.

Brianna smiled, "Headband"!

Margaret grabbed a hairbrush and gently combed Brianna's spikes down and slid the headband in, "Oh my gosh" She gasped.

Brianna blinked her eyes, "What Mommy"?

Margaret smiled, "I can see your pretty face" Brianna giggled, the cardinal kissed Brianna's forehead again then walked her out into the living room, "I have to get dressed so.."

Brianna dropped her hand and took the remote, "Ok" She turned the TV on to Sponge Bob. Margaret laughed as she headed back into her bedroom to get dressed.

Shortly she came out, "Alright, Brianna. Let's go"

The robin sighed, "But I wanna see if Sponge Bwob fwinds Gwary"!

Margaret turned off the TV, "I know but c'mon"

Brianna pouted as they walked to the car and drove to daycare.

* * *

**The park:**

Quips smiled, "I can't believe Benson gave me a job at the park! Man it must be great being a groundskeeper"! He grinned, "Oh that reminds me"! He went on with his corny joke while Mordecai and Rigby scowled as they raked the leaves.

Rigby muttered, "Man. Does this guy ever run out of jokes"?

Mordecai shook his head, "That'd be great if he did"

The blue jay's walkie-talkie went off, "Mordecai, Rigby"! Benson's voice spoke.

Mordecai picked it up, "Hey Benson"!

Benson spoke again, "I need you guys to pick up some coffees for me and Skips"

The blue jay nodded, "Ok, we'll be right back" He clicked the walkie-talkie.

Quips stopped raking to see the duo leaving, "Hey where're ya going"?

Mordecai sat in the golf cart, "We have to pick up some coffees"

Quips chuckled, "Ok"! He ran off.

Rigby was staring at the ground, "I hate working here now"

Mordecai laughed, "Didn't you always hate working here"?

The raccoon glared, "Now I really hate working here"! He climbed into the cart.

Mordecai turned the engine only to hear it sputter, "C'mon"! He turned the key again only for it to sputter, "Great"! He slammed his wings against the wheel, "Guess we'll walk"

Rigby growled, "This is a big screw you from Skips! Leaving us with Quips"!

Mordecai rolled his eyes, "Shut up Dude, let's just go get the coffees Benson told us to do"

They walked over, growling and talking smack about Quips before they opened the door to hear the voice of the yeti, "Heyyy! It's Mordecai and Rigby"!

A sigh was replied as they walked downstairs, Eileen sat down a tray, "Here's your coffees guys..."

Quips smiled at her, "Hey Waitress. Wanna hear a joke"?

Eileen shrugged, "Sure" Completely ignoring Mordecai and Rigby's gestures to say no.

The yeti laughed, "What did the ocean say to the other ocean"? It was quiet before he shouted, "Nothing. They just waved" He shouted, "ZINNNNGGOOOOO"!

Eileen giggled a little bit. "My friend Margaret is good joke teller" She turned, "Hey Margaret"!

The cardinal walked over, "Oh hey guys" She gave Mordecai a quick kiss on the cheek, "What's up"?

Quips grinned, "This little lady says you're a good joke teller"

Rigby started to get steamed up, it seemed as if Quips was flirting with Eileen. Margaret shrugged, "I guess. Uh...oh"! She smiled, "What does Dora the explorer and Internet Explorer have in common"?

Quips shrugged, "I don't know what"?

Margaret giggled a little, "They both take twenty minutes to do a task" The gang shared a laugh until Margaret winced, "Ow"!

Quips laughed, "Hey Margaret, why'd the clown go to the doctor"?

Margaret put her hand in front her mouth, "Hang on"! She tried not to puke, she ran straight for the ladies' bathroom.

Mordecai stood there, "I still can't believe she's still sick"

The mole ran after her friend, hearing her gagging, "Margaret"? She opened the bathroom door.

Margaret had her head in the toilet, "Ugh…Eileen. I don't feel very good"

Eileen stared at her, "Margaret. I think you're pregnant"

The cardinal sat up, "No! No! I couldn't be! I took birth control! He had condoms! I…I couldn't be"! She paced back and forth.

Eileen watched her friend freak out, "Have you taken a pregnancy test"?

Margaret suddenly glared at her friend, "And what?! Risk Mordecai walking in and seeing it"! She was freaking out then suddenly sat on the floor, hugging her knees.

The mole patted Margaret's back, "Margaret…Mordecai and you will make great parents! Look how you've raised Brianna! She's brilliant! Now go take a pregnancy test and see if you are"

Margaret sniffled, "O-ok" She hugged her friend, "Thanks Eileen" She got up and walked out the door.

Mordecai ran into Eileen, "Is Margaret alright"?

Eileen smiled, "Oh yea. She's fine" She giggled, "_She'll have to tell him herself_"

* * *

Margaret went picked up Brianna from daycare because Mordecai couldn't. She had a pregnancy test in a bag. As soon as they opened the door, "Alright, go watch some TV Honey" She kissed Brianna's forehead while heading off to her bathroom.

Brianna saw Margaret had moved the remote further then her reach, she jumped up but couldn't reach, she scowled, "Darn"! Brianna shrugged it off then walked into the kitchen, looking for her rabbit, "Where she go"? She asked herself, looking under the table, she couldn't find her bunny.

Margaret sat the test on the sink, "Ok…two minutes for results" She walked out of the room, walking right into Brianna, "Oh Sweetheart! You scared me"

The robin sighed, "I can't find Wah"!

Margaret awed, "Alright, I'll help you find her…" She led the young avian away from the bathroom only for Brianna to turn her head.

"What's that"? She ran past Margaret and climbed on the toilet, taking the test into her hand.

Margaret quickly took the stick out of Brianna's grasp, "It's mine. Please don't touch that"!

Brianna stared at her, "Why do you hwave it"?

The cardinal tried to think of a lie, "Uh…well" She looked at Brianna, "I wanted to see if I was sick" The robin blinked her eyes then started to cry, Margaret got down on her knees to comfort the girl, "Aw, Honey, what's wrong"?

The robin pointed, "Then you swick"! She pointed, "It was pwink"!

Margaret's jaw dropped as she checked the pregnancy test to see for herself, a pink positive, "Oh…my…" She gasped. She was pregnant.

Brianna sniffled, "I da want you swick Mommy"! She started to cry.

Margaret began to cry tears of joy, she was pregnant, "Oh Sweetie! *sniff*Don't cry! Mommy's fine"

Brianna looked up, "No cry"! She reached up and dried Margaret's tears.

The cardinal hugged Brianna, "Shh…don't cry" She smiled, "Don't cry"

Slowly the two stopped crying, Brianna led Margaret back into the living room to watch Blue's Clues, while Margaret was thinking of ways to tell Mordecai.

"Girls"? Mordecai asked as he opened the door.

Brianna threw herself off the couch, "Daddy's home"! She ran to his legs, hugging one. "Hi Daddy"!

Mordecai lifted her up, "Hey baby girl"! Margaret kissed him, "Hey Maggie"

Brianna giggled, "Hey Daddy! Mommy's not swick"!

The blue jay smiled, "Wow…Mommy stopped throwing up"? Brianna nodded, "Yeauh"!

Margaret smiled, "Well…about that" She paused, "Uh…"

The blue jay sat Brianna down, "Why don't you go turn on Dora"? Brianna nodded then ran to the remote. "So you finally stopped throwing up"?

Margaret rubbed her shoulder, "Well about that…"

His smile dropped a little, "What is it"?

The cardinal blinked her eyes, "Uh…I don't know how I stopped throwing up"

Mordecai chuckled, "I'm guessing you just got over it"?

Margaret nodded, "Yea.." She went from rubbing her shoulder to nearing her belly.

The blue jay shrugged, "It's great that you're not sick anymore" He kissed her.

Brianna peeped, "Daddy! You pwmised afta work! You'd watch"!

Mordecai chuckled, "Ok ok, Daddy's coming"

The cardinal gulped, "_I have to tell him!_"

* * *

**The next day:**

Margaret ran down to the steps of the Coffee Shop, "Eileen! Eileen…I'm pregnant"!

The mole dropped her tray along with her mouth, "Margaret that's wonderful"!

Margaret began to tense up, "I didn't tell him"

Eileen stared at her, "What do you mean…you didn't tell him"?

The cardinal blushed, "Well…I didn't tell Mordecai exactly I was pregnant"

It was quiet, Eileen finally spoke, "What?! Margaret! You're pregnant! That's the greatest thing to happen to a couple! I'm sure Mordecai would be thrilled"!

Margaret shook her head, "How do you know?! I'm too scared! I've tried"!

Eileen sighed, "Margaret, you two raised Brianna. I think you're ready to be a mommy"

The cardinal rubbed her belly, "Oh god…! Mordecai told me that he didn't to have another baby until CJ was dealt with"! She sat on the ground, "CJ's gonna kill my baby"!

Eileen looked a bit scared, "N-No she won't, you'll be fine"

The cardinal stayed there, "O-ok. I guess" She wrapped her wings around her belly, standing up, "I'm not gonna let anything hurt you"

* * *

**The park:**

Mordecai and Rigby started walking around the park, "Man…Margaret's still puking. I don't know what's wrong with her"?

Rigby blinked his eyes, "Maybe she's knocked up"?

The blue jay shook his head, "She couldn't be…we had condoms and birth control"

Rigby shrugged, "Maybe it's the flu or something"

The duo walked up to see Skips talking to a giant baby, and Gary. "Hey guys"

Gary turned, "Oh hello gentlemen"

Skips stopped talking to the giant baby, "Has Margaret told you yet"? He asked looking at Mordecai.

The blue jay gave him a confused look, "Told me what"?

Skips chuckled, "Nothing" He pointed at the giant baby, "We were just discussing about truth"

Rigby chuckled, "Big deal. The truth isn't always important"

The baby started to get a little mad, "Yes it is small one! Without the truth, this city would be full of lying scumbags"

The raccoon continued to egg him on, "But it's lying that's fun! Like I could walk to girls and be like, "Yo baby. I'm firefighter"! He winked.

The baby began to get more mad, Skips butted in, "Rigby! Stop lying"!

Rigby ignored Skips, "I'm a billionaire! With loads of girls at my palace"!

The baby glared, "Fine! I guess there are more lying scumbags like you in this whole word"! He floated up, waving his rattle around then sending a yellow ray to the ground making the ground explode, a swirling white ball was in the ground.

Rigby felt like he was being pulled, "AH! HELP"! He fell on his belly was being dragged into the swirling ball.

Mordecai turned to the baby, "What's going on"?

The baby glared, "I put a lying execution. It'll kill all the liars in the world"

Rigby screamed, "I don't wanna die"!

Mordecai ran forward, grabbing his best friend by the wrists, the blue jay refused to let go, his feet skidded across the dirt, "SKKIPPPPSSSS! WHAT DO WE DO"!? Mordecai yelled.

The yeti tried to think over and over, "YOU HAVE TO TELL THE TRUTH"!

Rigby started screaming, "I'M NOT A BILLIONAIRE! I'M NOT A FIREFIGHTER"! They were still being sucked in.

Skips screamed, "NO! YOU HAVE TO SAY SOMETHING PERSONALLY TRUE"!

Rigby yelled, "I ACTUALLY KINDA LIKE MY BROTHER, DON"! Still nothing, Rigby kept trying, "I HAVE DREAMS ABOUT EILEEN"! The raccoon was starting to slip.

Mordecai was pulling as hard as he could, "Something deep"!

Rigby struggled then finally opened his mouth, "I HAVE DREAMS THAT EILEEN AND I WILL HAVE KIDS"!

The magnetism sent the duo back, they hit the ground with a oof. "We did it! We're alive"! They fist-pumped until they heard a scream. It was Margaret and Eileen. Practically doing the same thing Mordecai and Rigby were doing. But Eileen was holding Margaret's wrists to keep her from falling.

"MARGARET"! He ran over to help, Eileen held Margaret for as long as she could, "I can't hold on"! Her hands were starting to loosen.

Mordecai grabbed Margaret's wrists, "I got her"! He tried pulling back but the force was too strong, "MARGARET! YOU LIED ABOUT SOMETHING! NOW IT'S GONNA KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T TELL IT"! Mordecai screamed.

Margaret blinked her eyes, "I HAVE TO TELL SOMETHING TRUE"? He nodded. The cardinal screamed, "UH…I STOLE EILEEN'S TOOTHBRUSH WHEN I FIRST SLEPT OVER AT HER HOUSE"! The force pulled harder.

Mordecai skinned along, "Keep trying"!

Margaret screamed, "I DREW ON THE WALLS IN MARKER AND BLAMED MY COUSIN, JOHN"! The force pulled even harder. Margaret took a deep breath, "I'M PREGNANT AND MORDECAI'S THE FATHER"!

Mordecai blinked his eyes, "What"?

The force sent her back into his wings making them tumble to the ground.

Eileen hugged Rigby while Margaret got off of Mordecai's chest, "Uh…wow. Awkward day huh"? She rubbed her neck.

Mordecai stared at her, "You're…p-pregnant"!?

She nodded, "Yea, I took a test"

The blue jay was a bit stunned, no words came out. He hesitantly touched her hand, "I…I'm happy. We're having a baby" They shared a kiss, he touched her belly, "I'm gonna be…a dad" He kissed her again.

The mole sent a smirk at Rigby, "I heard what you said about the dreams.."

Rigby's smile dropped, "Oh.."

* * *

**Oh Rigby! So Margaret is pregnant and she told the baby daddy LOL! Now if you know me pretty well. I'm gonna update on Imagine If later today or right now, so check ok? So if Margaret's pregnant, how'd CJ react? Or how'd a new villain react. That's right, I said a NEW villain! MUHAHAHA! ALRIGHT WHAT TIME IS IT? PREVIEW TIME!**

* * *

"Mommy, what you doing"?

Margaret moved her headphones, "Oh. Nothing. I was trying to see if the baby liked Maroon 5"

Brianna blinked her eyes, "Mawoon! Me! Me"! She jumped up and down, trying to get the headphones.

Margaret smiled, "I know you like Maroon 5" She placed the headphones on Brianna.

The robin sang a little, "One more night.."

She giggled rubbing her belly until she heard a knock at her door, "I'll get it" She opened the door to see a man, "Hello, may I help you"?

He nodded, adjusting his sunglasses, "I'm here for a Mordecai Quintel"!

* * *

**Now who wants Mordecai? It can't be CJ...she's a woman. Who'd be angry enough to want Mordecai? You don't think it'd be someone from their past? LOL! Brianna likes Maroon 5! LOL! Remember when she was pushed down by Rigby and she calmed down to Maroon 5? So in the next chapter, I'm skipping Margaret ahead to three months. But who wants her? Review me or PM me to guess who it is. I suggest you watch episodes of Regular Show to see ;) **

**-Ryan's out!**


	25. Evil Twin

**Alright! Margaret's three months pregnant now! And I'm uploading alot I hope! Brianna's just now adjusting to her parents having a baby but she's got some trouble on her own! I really hope ya'll like this chapter! I'm gonna update alot on my fics!**

**Adam Levine: Let's go!**

**Bruno Mars: Zzzz:**

**Andy Samberg: He's asleep!**

**Rigby: Never pass out when there's markers about!**

* * *

CJ stared at the man, "So…you hate Mordecai too"? She asked.

He nodded, "Yes. He and his dumb raccoon friend killed my father! And now what are you telling me"?

CJ threw a pink container on the table in front of him, "I stole Margaret's birth control while Mordecai fainted"

The man stared at her, "Margaret? Who's this Margaret"?

CJ sighed, sitting herself in a chair, "She's Mordecai's wife"!

He grinned, "I take it, you don't like this Margaret. Ya know" He stood up, "I could help you and you could me"

CJ looked at him, "How could I help you"?

He shrugged, "Well, you hate Margaret, and I want revenge on Mordecai. How bout we kill Margaret and you can have him"

CJ grinned an evil grin, "I like that! And that slut's pregnant so.."

He grinned, "Oh that's perfect! How far along is she"?

The cloud girl counted, "About…three months"

His smile fell, "Oh…well, I can give Margaret a drink that'll effect their child and make it pure evil"

CJ grinned, "You're alright! What's your name. I'm CJ" She reached out for a handshake.

He grinned, "Garret Bobby Ferguson JR"

* * *

**Margaret's apartment:**

Three months had passed, the young couple were getting ready for the new baby. Margaret had gotten a little bigger, she had cravings and hormonal outbursts. Mordecai decided to give the new baby, Brianna's bed. She did have a crib. Brianna noticed that Mordecai was in her room, "Daddy? What you doing"?

He turned, "Oh, the baby's gonna need a crib"

The robin looked into the crib then started to scream, "Not! Wah"!

Margaret walked into the room, "Honey, what's wrong"?

Brianna pouted, "Wah"!

Mordecai noticed her bunny was still in the crib, he took it out, Brianna pouted, "Not Wah! Mine"! She glared.

Mordecai chuckled, "I forgot your bunny was still in there, I'm sorry. It's just your bed that's going to the new baby"

Brianna really seemed excited for a new little brother or sister. Though she didn't quite understand how he or she got in her mommy's belly but she did get a lot of cool stuff, she got a doll house and a new bed because there was some much new space in her bedroom. Mordecai was going to move the crib to his old bedroom only to see it wouldn't fit through the doorway, "Uh…Margaret, we have a problem"

Margaret walked in to see, "Oh" She paused to think, "Maybe the baby could sleep in our room but with all the baby stuff in this room"

The blue jay shrugged, "This why we should've moved" He moved the crib into their bedroom.

Margaret glared, following him back into the room, "What's that suppose to mean"?

Brianna could hear them yelling back and forth. She was sort of used to it. She would get scared but nothing would really happen. After an hour, they'd apologize then kiss, making up. Brianna lifted up her bunny, "They loud huh Wah"? She dragged her bunny into their room to see them fighting, she waited.

Mordecai glared, "I told ya we should of moved! But you didn't listen"!

Margaret screamed at him, "I didn't want to move you ass"!

Brianna stood there, "Mommy! Daddy"! She blinked her big eyes.

They both turned, Mordecai glared, "We have to stop fighting in front of Bri"!

Margaret sighed, "You're right. My damn hormones"! She hugged him, "I'm sorry"

He kissed her, "It's ok. I'm sorry too" He blinked his eyes, "I think I felt a kick"

Margaret gasped, "I think the baby's kicking you. He likes you"

Brianna ran forward, "I wanna feel"! She jumped up and down. "Let me feel"!

The cardinal sat down, "Give me your hand" She took her hand and placed it on her belly, "Wanna kick your big sister's hand"? She asked her belly.

The baby moved a little movement, Brianna started giggling pulling her hand back, "Ooh"!

Margaret giggled, "We have to name the baby"

The blue jay shrugged, "Well, how bout this. If it's a girl, you name her, if it's a boy, I name him"

Margaret shrugged, "But I wanna help name it if it's a boy"!

Mordecai chuckled, "Fine. What'd you have in mind"?

The cardinal smiled, rubbing her belly, "Alexander"

He shrugged, "I don't know…Alexander Quintel"?

Margaret giggled, "We could call him Alex"

The blue jay thought it through, "I just don't like it…" He shrugged, "it just doesn't sound right"

Margaret sighed, "Whatever! Just fix up the baby's room" She headed into her living room.

The blue jay headed into his old bedroom, "Hey Bri, wanna help Daddy with the baby's room"?

Brianna nodded, "Yea! Yea"! She ran in, they'd really set up.

There was a bassinet in the living room. A diaper changer from Brianna. Mordecai decided to fix the crib a little bit with a screwdriver. Brianna kept getting in the way, standing in front of him, "Bri! Daddy's really busy. Go to Mommy"

Brianna walked into the living room to see her mom wearing headphones, "Mommy, what you doing"?

Margaret moved her headphones, "Oh. Nothing. I was trying to see if the baby liked Maroon 5"

Brianna blinked her eyes, "Mawoon! Me! Me"! She jumped up and down, trying to get the headphones.

Margaret smiled, "I know you like Maroon 5" She placed the headphones on Brianna.

The robin sang a little, "One more night.."

She giggled rubbing her belly until she heard a knock at her door, "I'll get it" She opened the door to see a man, "Hello, may I help you"?

He nodded, adjusting his sunglasses, "I'm here for a Mordecai Quintel"!

Margaret smiled, "Oh! I'll get h-OW"! She felt a grip on her wing, "What the heck! Let go"! The man dropped his grip.

He pointed, "You're pregnant"

She nodded, "Yes and"! She asked getting irritated.

A smile went on his face, "Well. I'm actually a doctor and I have this" He pulled out a tiny bottle, "This'll be very healthy for your baby"

Margaret smiled, "Oh thank you" She took the drink and closed the door. Heading off to the kitchen before setting the bottle down, "Brianna. Want some lunch"?

Brianna yanked the headphones off, "Yes"! She climbed into her big girl chair, a pink booster seat held her up to the table's height. Margaret started to make some oatmeal, "Ok. Do you want some juice"?

Brianna nodded, "Yes please"

Margaret opened the fridge, taking out a juice box and sitting down next to Brianna, "I'm almost done with your oatmeal" She headed back.

The robin drank her juice only to see a bottle at the edge of the table, Brianna reached over and took it. Put it in her mouth and taking big sips until Margaret brought out her food, "NO! Brianna"! She yanked the bottle out, "This was for the baby"!

Brianna realized her mistake. "Oh…so-wee Mommy"

Margaret decided to let it go, after all she was only three. "Ok. But next time. Ask"

The cardinal didn't really think much of the drink. "_Maybe it was something to keep the baby's brain healthy or something_"

After lunch, Brianna began to play in her room until she felt weird. Her stomach began to ache, she walked towards her parents, who were watching TV, "Hurt"! She whimpered.

Mordecai and Margaret got off the couch, Mordecai picked her up, "Aw, I think you're getting sick. Let's put ya down for a nap"

Brianna nodded, "Ok"

Mordecai tucked her in, "Alright sleep tight Bri, you'll feel better in later"

The little robin rested her eyes then fell asleep.

She felt a punch to the back, Brianna rolled over to see another bird staring at her, with a grin on her face, "Who you"? She asked.

"Brianna" Answered the other bird. The other bird looked just like Brianna, wearing red overalls and a pink shirt. Brianna was wearing reversed colors.

Brianna stared at her, "No, Brianna" She pointed at herself.

A glare came over her face, she picked up Brianna by the collar of her overalls and threw her out of the bed. "Haha. I'm the new Brianna! I'm gonna kill you and be the daughter from hell"! She jumped off the bed. Her voice completely changed.

Brianna whimpered, "Why"?

Evil Brianna giggled, "Cause! That's what bad guys do! They always win! The bad guys always beat the good guys"! Her eyes grew a bright red color.

Brianna ran towards the door only for Evil Brianna to jump on the door, blocking her exit. "You're not leaving alive"!

Brianna ran to hide under her bed, only for Evil Brianna to pull Brianna out, "You can't escape me"! She raised her hand to Brianna's face, showing growing claws.

The robin winced, then reached over to feel anything to get the girl off, she felt a book. Brianna gripped the book and slapped Evil Brianna. The evil robin skidded across the floor, "MOMMY! DADDY"! Brianna screamed.

Mordecai and Margaret heard Brianna's cries and ran into the room to see two Briannas. The blue jay stared at both of them, "What's going on here"!?

The robin pointed, "She's a wvil twin"!

Evil Brianna shook her head, "No! She's a wvil twin"!

Mordecai and Margaret stared at the toddlers. The blue jay finally decided, "Alright, we'll ask you questions and let's see who's the real Brianna"

Margaret tried, "What's Daddy's real name"?

Evil Brianna answered, "Daddy"!

The cardinal nodded, "Yes"

Mordecai tried, "What's Brianna's lullaby"?

The real Brianna peeped, "Woung Girls by Bwuno Mwars"

Mordecai nodded, "Correct"

After the questioning, the two kept getting the questions right. Margaret decided to try something, "Ok. I'm gonna dress you girls, since now that we have two daughters" She opened the dresser drawer and pulled out a blue dress.

Brianna scowled, "No! Dress"!

Evil Brianna reached for the dress making Margaret laugh, "Gotcha! The real Brianna hates dresses"!

Evil Brianna blinked her eyes then ran out the window, the parents ran to see there wasn't a sign of her, "I think she killed herself" Mordecai added.

Margaret tucked Brianna back in, "I'm so glad we picked the right Brianna" She kissed her daughter's forehead then turned out the light.

* * *

**Evil Brianna!? LOL! Well, I'm glad her parents found out it was her. I'm thinking Brianna's friends need to come back into the picture. Maybe Brianna's first sleep over! Maybe! Yes! Of course!**

* * *

Alison and Connor took a cookie from the plate then ran back to Brianna's room. Margaret giggled, "Isn't it cute that Brianna has little friends"?

Mordecai shrugged, "Yea," He touched her belly, "You're getting kinda chubby...I like that" He kissed her.

She smiled, "Well. I went to the doctor today...he told me what gender the baby was"

The blue jay's eyes lit up, "Is it a girl? A boy"?

Margaret smiled, "It's a...

* * *

**Yea, I'm that much a troll. Comment, Review or PM me what you think it'll be. Hawkmeister already told me his. So he's good. I'm deciding I'm sorry. I hate to be that girl but. Hey, I let you guys decide if she was pregnant or not**

**-Ryan's out!**


	26. A sleepover and Baby's gender

**Still going strong...! I finished! I'm so thankful I did! I was like Ry, you're not gonna finish. You're gonna pass out from staying up night. And I was like, I shouldn't listen to myself. I'm sleepy! Anyway! Brianna has her first sleepover and we discover the gender of the Quintel baby. I'm thinking Chapter 30 could be the birth of their baby. I added in Adam Levine's name and Bruno Mars's. I was like HAHAHA I'm so clever.**

**Adam Levine: Let's go!**

**Bruno Mars: Zzz...*wakes up*I feel weird**

**Andy Samberg and Rigby: *giggling***

* * *

The morning was beautiful, Mordecai opened his eyes to see her. She was dreaming peacefully, laying on her side. He smiled at her growing belly, she was fourth months along. Every morning, her belly was something to wake up too. He smiled, "Hey there. You're awake aren't you"? He teased her belly making the baby kick his palm. He rolled over to see the alarm clock, 7:30 AM. "Time to get Brianna up" He got out of bed, walking into Brianna's room, flicking on the light, "Bri, time to get up. C'mon"

The robin groaned, rolling over, "No Daddy"

He chuckled, "C'mon Bri. It's time to get up. Daycare's in an hour"

Brianna groaned again then raised her wings, "Carry me"

Mordecai playfully rolled his eyes, "When did you turn into a Uncle Rigby" He scooped her up and sat her in her big girl chair. "Alright, Soggy Oats or Sugar frosted sugar bombs"?

Brianna giggled, "Sugar"!

The blue jay shrugged, "Of course" He grabbed two bowls and some milk placing one bowl in front of her and him.

"Can you do it Daddy"?! Brianna asked excitedly, "The cereal"!

Mordecai chuckled, "Oh…the milk, cereal"? She nodded, he laughed then grabbed the milk, "Milk"! Then grabbing the cereal, "Cereal"! Brianna held in her giggles. He poured them into the bowl, "COMBINED"!

Brianna giggled away, "Haha! Daddy again! Again"!

The blue jay chuckled, "No, once a day" She pouted then ate her cereal.

Margaret came out of the bedroom, "You got up with her"? Margaret smiled.

He nodded, "Yea. I didn't dress her though" He pointed at the small robin's Blue's Clues pajamas.

Margaret rubbed her eyes, "I'm gonna need you to take Brianna to daycare today" She made herself some cereal.

The blue jay spoke, "The ultrasound right"? She nodded, "Yea, I think I can. You're picking her up"?

She nodded, "Yea. We're going baby shopping this weekend if you wanna join"?

Mordecai shrugged, "Just don't drag me by the Baby girls' clothes. That brings back horrible memories"

Brianna adjusted herself, "Why Daddy"?

Margaret giggled, "Your daddy's aunts used to dress him up in girl clothes"

Brianna giggled, "Haha! Daddy was a gwirl"!

The cardinal covered her mouth, laughing loudly. Mordecai rolled his eyes, "Whatever, c'mon Stinky. Get dressed"!

Brianna glared, "Sta ta king"! Mordecai chuckled lifting her up and carrying her into her bedroom. "Let me walk"! She pouted.

The blue jay sat her down, opening her dresser, pulling out a blue shirt with Tigger on it, her face lit up. He smiled, she was always cute. "Who's that"?

She gave him a look, "Daddy! Dat's Tigger"! She scowled making him chuckle.

He slid her pajama shirt off and exchanged it for the other one. Margaret was standing in the doorway, Mordecai didn't even know, "Ok. Ready to go to school"?

She stared at him, "No Daddy! I got no pants"! She pointed at her legs.

Mordecai laughed, "Oh that's right little Missy! You don't have any pants on"!

The cardinal giggled, watching the cute scene. Mordecai pulled up some jeans, "Ok. I think these are fine" He dressed her then walked her into Margaret, "Oh hey"

Margaret giggled, "You guys are so cute" She kissed his cheek.

Brianna pointed at her hair, "Headband"! Margaret lead her into the living room to comb her hair while Mordecai got showered.

The robin turned to her mom, "How'd baby get in your belly"?

Margaret blinked her eyes, "Uh…Daddy kissed me"

Brianna stared at the swelling belly, "But Daddy kisses me"

The cardinal blushed, "No. No, they lay down and kiss. Like special hugging"

It was quiet before Brianna spoke. "Ew"

Margaret placed the headband in, "Oh, you look so cute"

She giggled, "Let's go Daddy"!

Mordecai ran into the room, "Alright! Alright. Daddy's here and we're leaving" He gave Margaret a quick kiss then headed out the door.

He lifted Brianna into her booster-seat, "Hey Daddy"?

Mordecai nodded, "Yea"?

She smiled, "Sweep over"?

The blue jay nodded, "We already said yes but who's coming over again"?

Brianna smiled, "Natasha, Tasha, Alison, Connor, and Katy"

Mordecai smiled, "I know" He got in the car and drove Brianna to daycare.

* * *

**Daycare:**

Mordecai held Brianna's hand as they walked into the building, Brianna's teacher, Ms. Lizzie saw him, "Oh! You must be Brianna's father"! She stuck out her hand, "I'm Ms. Lizzie"

Brianna watched her dad just stare at her, "Oh hey. My wife usually drops her off but she had a ultrasound this morning"

Ms. Lizzie's smile dropped, "Oh…I see. Well c'mon Brianna"

Mordecai gave Brianna a hug then she sped off. He smiled then headed to the park.

The robin ran straight to her friends. Connor had a Elmo doll while Katy had a dinosaur, they were fighting while Alison, Natasha and Tasha were playing with the play kitchen. They smiled at greeted her, "HI BRIANNA"!

She smiled, "Hello"! She picked up a Woody doll, to play fighting with Katy and Connor.

Katy smiled, "Sweep ovah"!

Brianna nodded, "Yeauh"

Alison, Natasha and Tasha ran over to their friends, picking up dolls to play, "What we gonna do"? Alison asked, taking a teddy bear into her wings.

Brianna shrugged again, "I da know"

Connor peeped, "W-we c-co-could w-wat-watch T-Toy St-Story"?

Alison nodded, "Wreat idea Connor"!

Natasha giggled, "Let's stay up"!

Tasha snorted, "You can't even stay up past eight"

The otter glared, "Shut up"! She shoved Tasha over.

This was normal for the new friends. Natasha and Tasha would fight then have a good laugh but Patty had been circling their group, Brianna and Alison just ignored her, but Katy was always getting nervous whenever they would be outside. Connor didn't really mind her but something was scary about her.

They continued to play until Ms. Lizzie sat in the chair, "Alright story time" The kids rushed over to the chair. "Now let's pick a book"Patty shouted, "Let's wead the Ugly Duckling"! She scowled at Brianna and Alison.

Ms. Lizzie smiled, "Ok Patty" She picked up the book and started reading.

Brianna rested her eyes for a spilt second but couldn't sleep, it was pretty hard, Patty was staring at her, she could feel it. She rolled over to bang heads with Connor, "Oof"! She turned to see Connor was awake, "So-wee Connor"

He shrugged, "I-it's o-ok. W-why y-you n-not as-asleep"?

She whimpered, "I'm scared"

Connor opened his wings, "W-wan-wanna h-hug"?

Brianna smiled getting close to him and hugging him, they fell asleep, hugging each other.

Soon enough everyone woke up to see Brianna asleep in Connor's wings, "Ooh! Brianna has a boyfriend"!

The two birds woke up, Connor moved his wings blushing, "N-no, sh-she's n-not m-my g-girl-girlfriend"

Brianna blushed, "He's not my boyfriend"!

Patty giggled evilly. The two birds awkwardly walked over to their friends. They planned their sleepover.

* * *

Margaret came home, feeling her belly, "Ooh. Easy there Sweetie. Mommy's fragile" She smiled at her belly, her baby was kicking and kicking. "Yea, wanna listen to some Maroon 5"? She asked her belly rubbing it softly. She picked her ipod, put headphones on. Playing Just a Feeling. The baby kicked a little, Margaret smiled, "What if I named you Adam? Hm"? She asked her belly. Margaret was given the news, the doctors said was a boy. The cardinal was so excited, she wanted to tell Mordecai so badly but she had to wait for him to come home.

_I watched you cry. Bathed in sunlight. By the bathroom door. _

_You said you wished you did not love me anymore. _

_You left your flowers in the backseat of my car. _

_The things we said and did have left permanent scars. _

_Obsessed, depressed at the same time. I can't even walk in a straight line. _

_I've been lying in the dark no sunshine. No sunshine. No sunshine. She cries. _

_This is more than goodbye._

Margaret felt another kick, "Ooh! I think you like this song don't you"? Her phone rang making her answer it, "Hello"? She smiled, "Oh hey Eileen…"

The door creaked open to see the bearded man walking into the apartment, "Oh no. Everything's fine. Yea. The baby's a boy. I'm so excited" She walked into the kitchen, "Yea. But Mordecai and I are probably gonna fight about the baby's name"

He grinned bolting straight into Brianna's bedroom, he pulled the covers back to see Brianna wasn't in bed. "What the! CJ lied to me! Margaret would pick up Brianna after her ultrasound"!

Margaret was still talking on the phone, "Yea, the doctor said the baby's coming on October 14th"

GBF growled under his breath, "I'll have Brianna and Mordecai's baby soon"! He walked out the door, carefully.

Margaret checked the time, "Oh! Eileen, I have to go. I have to pick up Brianna from daycare. Mordecai called earlier so all her little friends are coming over" She hung up and went towards the car.

* * *

**Margaret's apartment:**

The toddlers ran around, laughing and giggling, playing tag. Brianna and Alison climbed onto the sofa, "Can't catch me Natasha"! Alison teased.

Margaret smiled, setting food out for the little kids. Cookies and ice cream. Mordecai came home to see kids running around the apartment, laughing and giggling. He gave Margaret a look, "Whoa. Did we have this many kids when I left"?

She giggled. A green bird with red stripes in his three spikes of hair ran up to Mordecai, "Y-you're t-tall" He pointed out.

The blue jay chuckled, "Yea I guess I am"

Alison pointed at him, "Are you stupid"?

Mordecai lifted an eyebrow in confusion, "No, why"?

She giggled, "Cause you didn't know you was tall"!

The cardinal snickered making Mordecai sigh. A otter ran up to him, "You're fat"

Mordecai walked away from the little kids, Brianna chased after him, "Daddy"!

He lifted her up, "You have interesting friends Bri"

After two hours of giggling and screaming, the toddlers began to play in Brianna's room. Margaret sat a plate of cookies on a table, unaware of two little birds hiding underneath the table.

Alison and Connor took a cookie from the plate then ran back to Brianna's room. Margaret giggled, "Isn't it cute that Brianna has little friends"?

Mordecai shrugged, "Yea," He touched her belly, "You're getting kinda chubby...I like that" He kissed her.

She smiled, "Well. I went to the doctor today...he told me what gender the baby was"

The blue jay's eyes lit up, "Is it a girl? A boy"?

Margaret smiled, "It's a...boy"

His beak parted, "A boy! A boy"! He sounded excited, "A boy! That's great"! He picked her up and spun her around making her giggle.

He started kissing her all over her face making her giggle and squirm in wings. "Stop it! It tickles"! Mordecai stopped kissing her and smirked, she instantly knew what he was planning, "Oh no! Oh no Mordecai"! She pushed herself out of his wings only for him to tickle her waist, "Ah! Mordecai! No stop it"! She laughed.

He stopped tickling her, "C'mon it's fun"

She pushed away from him, "No, it is. But I don't like being tickled"

He rolled his eyes, "You weren't saying that four months ago"

She blushed, noticing Brianna's friend Katy was staring at them, she gave him a sock in the shoulder, "Not in front of toddlers"!

He chuckled, kissing her.

Around ten, Mordecai decided to check on the kids, they were all asleep, Brianna was asleep with her bunny, Katy with her blanket, Connor with a stuffed dragon. Alison with a doll, Natasha and Tasha hugging their tails. He covered them with tiny blankets then left to his bedroom to see Margaret trying to decide a name. "Can you help me pick"? She asked looking at her laptop.

Mordecai shrugged, "Malloy"?

She gave him a look, "No, something cute. I was thinking for a boy. Adam"

The blue jay thought it through, "Adam Quintel? I don't know"

Margaret tried again, "Peter? Ooh! That's adorable"!

He shrugged, "I don't wanna name our son Peter. Anything else"?

She sighed, "This is so stupid! I mean, we need a name! What are we gonna call him? Baby boy"?

Mordecai shrugged, "Baby boy Quintel"?

The cardinal socked him, "I'm serious! We need a name"

He chuckled, closing her laptop, "Would ya relax. We have five more months to come up with a name" He kissed her moving her laptop from her lap.

Margaret crossed her wings over her chest, "Give it back"

The blue jay placed the laptop behind his back, "Give what back"?

She rolled her eyes, "I'm serious! Give it"

He shrugged, "I don't have anything…"

The cardinal pulled him towards her by his shirt, "Oh"! She got close to him, leaning in for a kiss. Mordecai leaned in only for her to yank the laptop out of grasp, "Nice try Diaper Boy"

He playfully rolled his eyes, "Alright. You win" He kissed her, "We'll think of the baby's name soon ok? I promise" He kissed her belly, "I promise"

* * *

**Aw! A baby boy! YAY! Wait...remember when Muscle Man and Starla thought they were having a boy? Hm...you don't think? Nah! Brianna and Connor cuddling! LOL! Think Brad will like that? IDK! The next chapter will be...wait? Preview! DUH!**

* * *

Rigby stared at his girlfriend, "I don't know" He admitted.

Eileen stood there, "I can't believe you'd do this Rigby! You're so selfish! I...I think we should break up"!

The raccoon's jaw dropped, "No! Eileen"!

Mordecai wanted to chip in and help his friend but, he did hurt Brianna and Brad. He stood there holding Brianna's hand. The mole walked away from the raccoon, tears leaving her eyes.

The raccoon started to cry. "Eileen! I'm sorry"! He shouted across the hospital waiting room.

* * *

**No! Rigby! What the hell did you do!? What happened to Brianna and Brad? Are they ok? Is Rigby being framed? IDK what the hell's happening?! Once again, no giving birth until chapter 30! Write that down. LOL. Be like, "Write this down! But, I'll throw in Brianna's fourth birthday! And maybe Brad will be there, maybe. Brad's eighth birthday. OK Bye!  
**

**-BrunoMars lover21**


	27. Brad's 8th birthday

**Oh hello! It's Brad's birthday. He's turning 8! Awesome! I've been dying to upload but I couldn't find the time! Then finally! I found the time. 3 more chapters until Margaret gives birth! Count down! LOL! I hope you like Brad turning 8!  
**

* * *

**The hospital:**

Margaret, Audrey and Eileen were five seconds away from killing the raccoon. Margaret glared, "You ignorant jackass"! She screamed. Knowing her hormones had nothing to do with that.

Rigby lifted his hands up in self dense, "Hey! I thought it'd be fun! You two baby them"! He pointed accusingly at Audrey and Margaret.

Audrey glared, "You hurt my baby boy on his birthday"!

The raccoon pointed, "See! See! You baby him"!

"It's a nickname jackass"! Margaret screamed.

Eileen sighed, giving her boyfriend a look, "Rigby! What were you thinking"? She finally questioned.

Rigby stared at his girlfriend, "I don't know" He admitted.

Eileen stood there, "I can't believe you'd do this Rigby! You're so selfish! I...I think we should break up"!

The raccoon's jaw dropped, "No! Eileen"!

Mordecai wanted to chip in and help his friend but, he did hurt Brianna and Brad. He stood there holding Brianna's hand. The mole walked away from the raccoon, tears leaving her eyes.

The raccoon started to cry. "Eileen! I'm sorry"! He shouted across the hospital waiting room.

The mole ignored him.

* * *

**Earlier that day:**

Brad and Brianna ran around outside, giggling and laughing while the party was going on, Quips and Skips were playing cards, Benson, Pops and Audrey were talking, Muscle Man, Starla and High-Five Ghost were playing with Marie and Abbey while Mordecai and Rigby were making up a random song for Brad. "To our boss's kid! A happy birthday to you"! Mordecai started out.

Rigby continued, "Pops wanted to name you Sid! How old is he"? Rigby turned to Mordecai. As they both chanted, "2 4 6 8! Now he grew"!

The people clapped to the song, Brad was too busy playing with Brianna until Brianna saw the familiar raccoon, "Uncle Rigby! Will you play with us"?

Rigby shrugged, "Sure. Why not"

Brad stared at him, "What do you do for fun"?

The raccoon thought for a minute then smiled, "Well. When I was younger, I used to put my brother Don in a wagon and push him down a hill"

Brad's face lit up, "Let's do that"!

Rigby nodded, "Sure. But we'll need a wagon"

The little boy's face dropped, "All we have is a snowboard"

A smile went on Rigby's face, "That's just as good"

Margaret sat up only to feel pain, "Ow" She whispered, hoping her husband wouldn't hear her.

Eileen took notice, "Are you ok Margaret? You look like you're in pain"

She nodded, "The doctor said the baby will be flipping over soon and that I need to be very careful"

The mole looked at her belly, "Well, you are five months pregnant. And soon, you'll be dealing with Brianna full time due to daycare closing for the summer"

Margaret nodded, "Don't remind me! I love Brianna but I don't know what to do with that little crazy girl"

The mole shrugged, "Just wait until kindergarten"

Margaret sighed, "Oh yea. This'll be her last year of daycare. I think I'm gonna cry" She giggled, "She's growing up so fast. Like when she was two"

Eileen smiled, "Yea but you've got another baby to worry about"

Margaret nodded, "I told you Mordecai and I would have a hard time with names"

The mole shrugged, "They can't be that bad"

"Mordecai wanted to name the baby Daryl Dixon. Saying it was badass"

Eileen giggled, "That does sound pretty cool"

Margaret sighed, "Don't encourage him"

"It's not even winter" Brad pointed out as they stood on top of the biker trail,

Rigby glared, "Shut up Brad I know. Just get in the sled"

Brad crawled in making Brianna sit right on his lap, "You better be potty trained" Brad muttered.

Rigby rolled his eyes, giving the sled a good push, "Have fun kids"

The sled was fast, the two slid down the grass like nothing. They let out yells and screams only to go faster then expected.

Audrey saw the sled and gasped, "Is that Brad"?!

The sled flew under the table, going faster. Brianna stared to see they were running right into a tree, "Turn"! She screamed.

Brad didn't understand her, "What-*WHACK*

The two hit the tree and fell out of the sled, groaning and crying. Mordecaim Margaret Audrey and Benson ran to their kids, "Oh god"! Benson cried, looking at his son.

The two kids were covered in scratches and bruises. For Brianna, her little shirt was torn at the shoulder and her pants were dirtied. Brad on the other hand looked horrible, blood was trickling down his nose, his elbows were scraped along with his knees. His clothes were ripped and dirtied, his left arm was badly bruised looking a little off. Tears were streaming down both their faces.

Brad whimpered, "Mommy" He hugged Audrey.

Mordecai scooped Brianna into his wings, Brianna whimpered, "Uncle Rigby"

The blue jay and gumball machine looked at her, "What? Bri, repeat" Mordecai requested.

As if on cue, the raccoon came running down, screaming, "Brianna! Brad! I…crap"

Brad started to cry a little bit more, Benson took a look, "Oh god, we need to get them to the hospital"

Without wasting time. They were at the hospital, leaving Quips, Skips, Thomas, Muscle Man's family behind.

* * *

**The hospital:**

Benson came out of the room to see Mordecai and Margaret. Brianna in Mordecai's lap. "So what'd they say about Brad"? Margaret asked,

"They said Brad's broken his left arm and is pretty scratched up. Audrey's helping Brad with his cast…and YOU"! Benson screamed at Rigby, who was now frightened, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO"!?

The raccoon gulped, "I too-took the kids sledding"

Benson grabbed Rigby by his shoulders, "IN THE SUMMER! I'D FIRE YOUR ASS! IN FACT…I WILL! RIGBY! YOU'RE FIRED"! He screamed, glowing red.

Rigby stood there, in shock. Audrey came out of the hospital room. "Did you just fire him"?

He nodded. Rigby turned, "Mordecai! Back me up"

A nasty glare was exchanged from Margaret, "You hurt my child"!

Rigby glared, "She's not your daughter! She's adop*SMACK*" Mordecai slapped him upside the head.

Mordecai glared, "Shut up! And learn a fricken lesson"!

Benson gave him the tongue lashing of his life. He screamed so many bad words, Brianna's ears had to be covered for most of the fight.

The raccoon stood there. Receiving it but deep down. Eileen had broken his heart, he just stood there until Benson's voice ran out, "Now get…out of…my face" He scowled his voice dried up.

The raccoon looked to see mole sitting over by the chairs, "Eileen" He walked over to her, "Look Eileen I-Save it"! She scowled.

He wouldn't give up, "I love you Eileen"

She rolled her eyes, "No you don't" His tail wrapped around her waist, pulling her close to him, "No! Rigby stop"! She ordered, trying to hide a smile.

Rigby ignored her, "C'mon Eileen, please forgive me"! He smirked.

Eileen rolled her eyes again, "I'm never forgiving you"

The raccoon threw his head into her lap, "Please"!

She looked away, "Do I…ok! Fine"! She kissed him, "I forgive you"!

They started kissing, Mordecai shouted, "Give it a rest lovebirds! We've got kids here"!

Margaret giggled, kissing his cheek, "Still have to think of a name"

Mordecai sighed, "I'm still thinking"

As soon as Brad got out, his left arm was up in a sling, wrapped up in a blue cast. Brianna touched it making him laugh, "It doesn't hurt"

Audrey sighed, "Honey, I'm sorry you broke your arm"

Brad smiled, "Are you kidding Mom! I got to sled in the summer! This was the best birthday ever"!

The gumball machine overheard his son's joy, then leaned over to Rigby, "You're rehired"

Before the families went their separate ways, Brianna leaned up and kissed Brad's cheek, "Get better" She skipped into Mordecai's wings, to be lifted up into the car.

Brad stood there, feeling his cheek, "I got kissed by a girl! Cooties"! He laughed as he got in the car.

* * *

**Aw! How cute Branna? Briad? Pick one LOL. Their first kiss! Aw! Rigleen still strong! Yay! But Rigby hurt the kids by taking them sledding. Mordecai and Margaret don't know what to name their baby? It's a boy. So what name's are available? Preview!**

* * *

"Ok, there's the baby. Ooh. There he is. Look how strong he looks" The nurse commented while rubbing the remote around looking at the baby bird.

Mordecai was squeezing Margaret's hand, "Yea. There's our baby" He kissed her hand making Margaret wipe her tears.

The nurse made a little look. "And you've been in pain recently"?

Margaret nodded, "Is it nothing or..."

The nurse sighed, "Well. Mrs. Quintel, you'll have to stay off your feet until the baby's due"

A glare was replied, "No! My daughter's turning four tomorrow! I want to throw her birthday party"!

Mordecai took the nurse's side, "Well, you are nine months pregnant. Just give it a chance. Our baby will be fine"

Margaret glared, crossing her wings over her chest, "Brianna's not gonna like it"

* * *

**Brianna is growing up so fast! She's already four! LOL! All her little friends are coming back, Connor, Katy, Alison, Natasha and Tasha. How cute Aw! Margaret's already nine months pregnant and she can't leave her bed. That sucks. :( Thomas and Jen are going to be Brianna's birthday party. Just throwing that out there LOL! Please comment or review or PM me! **

**-Ryan's out!**


	28. Brianna's fourth brithday

**Hey I'm back! Miss me? LOL! I love how everyone's reviewing this story. I love you guys. I got a awesome new follower Guitarguy12345. That was nice of what you said, To Mayday21! You're the coolest fangirl ever! To Crese and many other people, thank you so much for suggesting baby names. I really wish I could chose all of them. The baby's name is going to be revealed in chapter 29! So ooh! I just can't stop thanking you guys! This story got 125 reviews! Thanks so much!**

**Adam Levine: Ryan, the story!**

**Bruno Mars: Yea, c'mon.**

**Me: Ok. *turns to the crowd* Thanks for liking my story!**

* * *

"_Ok Mrs. Quintel, just one big push" The doctor instructed._

_Margaret let out a scream then grasped Mordecai's hand, "C'mon Margaret, keep pushing. You're doing great"_

_Margaret leaned forward, "OH MY GOD"! She pushed as hard as she could to hear baby cries._

_The blue jay's beak parted. Seeing the baby in front of him, crying and waving it's wings around, "Oh god. Margaret" He turned to see her smiling, "O-our baby"!_

_The nurse handed Mordecai their baby first, "Oh wow. Hey there little guy"_

_Margaret smiled, "We…we need a name"_

_The blue jay felt something leaking down his cheek, he dried his eyes, "I was thinking…what if we named him-CJ"!_

_A voice spoke up, CJ giggled, pulling out a knife, "Sleep tight"! She pulled Margaret by her hair. The poor cardinal was exhausted, she could barely move to protect herself, CJ sliced her throat open. Blood leaked down her neck making CJ run towards him._

Mordecai shot up, breathing heavily, "Oh man.." He gasped then turned to Margaret. Still sleeping on her side, Mordecai gently rolled her over to see she was fine, especially their baby. "Hey there. That dream really gave Daddy a scare" He placed his palm on her belly, a kick was replied, "Daddy loves you. And he won't let anyone hurt you, I promise"

He looked up to see Margaret smiling, "That's so cute" She kissed him, only to feel her belly, "We still need a name, we've been slacking on a name for nine months now"

Mordecai thought, "Hm…what about Kendall"? She shook her head, "Mason? Or Maverick? Give him my dad's name"?

Margaret sighed, "I just wanna name our baby something perfect" She rubbed her tummy, "Justin"?

Mordecai shook his head, "Nah. We'll think of one later"

The cardinal giggled, "Ok then" She kissed him then felt another kick.

They heard little footsteps, "Mommy! Daddy! Mommy! Daddy"! Brianna opened the door, smiling with her bunny in tow. "C'mon! Let's get up! Daycare's gonna start"!

Margaret let out a sigh, "Ok Honey"

Brianna climbed on the bed, "Is baby brother here yet"? She asked impatiently.

The cardinal rubbed her tummy, "Just give him some more time alright"?

She stared at her mom's belly, "Will he be my Christmas present"?

Mordecai chuckled, "He won't take that much time"

Brianna pouted, "Aw. My birthday present"? She asked. Placing a hand on the swelling belly.

Margaret smiled, "I think around that area yes"

The robin's face lit up, "I hawve a baby brother by tomorrow"!?

Mordecai smiled, "Well…I think around next weekend. We'll have your baby brother"

Brianna's smile left, "Aw man. But I wanna baby brother on my birthday"

Margaret felt her belly, "He'll be here soon Brianna, I promise"

The robin nodded, "Ok Mommy. But how's he gonna get out"?

The two parents looked at each other until Mordecai spoke up, "He's gonna kick his way out"

Brianna cringed, "Ew. That hurt"?

The cardinal shook her head, "Oh, no it doesn't hurt. It's completely harmless"

A smile came on the little bird's face, "Ok, can I have breawfast now"?

Margaret smiled, "Sure I'll-Ow"! She felt her belly, "I can't really get up Honey"

Brianna jumped off the bed, "I'll do it" She smiled as she ran into the kitchen.

Mordecai stared at his wife, "I think the baby's really hurting you! Maybe we should go to the doctor"

The cardinal shook her head, "No, we're fine. I'm fine. I don't need a stupid doctor telling me what I'm doing wrong"! She got out of bed only to wince, "Ah geez"!

The blue jay watched in worry. Brianna already had the cereal out was eating it, on the floor. Margaret stared at it, "Honey? That's not milk. That's orange juice"

Brianna explained, "The milk was too heavy Mommy"

Margaret face-palmed, "Bri, just stop ok. Stop eating that, you're making me wanna puke" She bent down only to wince, "Son of a-Mommy"! Brianna warned.

The cardinal rubbed her back and belly, both were hurting her, "Honey just stop eating this, it's not good for you" She picked up the bowl and dumped it in the sink, "Alright. Now let's get you some real cereal" She picked up the milk and poured it into the bowl, only for Brianna to add some cereal, "And you need to eat at the table"

Brianna sighed, "I'm so-wee Mommy"

The cardinal sighed, "No, Brianna. It's not you. It's your baby brother, he's starting to hurt me"

It was quiet, "Oh no Mommy"! Brianna was terrified.

Margaret smiled, "Oh no, Sweetie, Mommy's fine. Your baby brother will be fine, I'll be fine. Your baby brother will be happy and healthy"

Brianna smiled, "Ok Mommy! You pwomise"?

She nodded, "I promise" She took Brianna's fingers and kissed them.

That brought comfort to the little bird. Brianna finished her breakfast and jumped out of her chair. Running to her bedroom, "Dress time"! She giggled.

Margaret smiled, "That little girl"

Mordecai walked into the kitchen, grabbing the coffee pot as quickly as he could, pouring a cup for himself, "I think I have a name…"

Margaret smiled, "Ok, what is it"?

The blue jay shrugged, "Jackson"?

Brianna ran into the room, "Ooh! Katy's odah brother named dat"!

Mordecai shrugged, "Well, besides the baby's name. We need a plan for when you go into labor. Where are we taking Brianna? She can't be in the hospital"

The cardinal sighed, "Well, can't she wait in the waiting room"?

Mordecai took a look at Brianna, "Think she'll handle it? Being in a room, hearing your screams"?

Brianna was getting impatient, "Daycare"! She warned. "I wanna go to Alison's"!

Margaret smiled, remembering Brianna was going to Alison's house after daycare.

The blue jay chuckled, "Alright, Daddy's taking you"! He took her hand and led her out.

Margaret smiled, feeling a kick, "Ok. Ok, I know" She rubbed her back, "You're really hurting my back"

Mordecai returned home, "Ready for your doctor's appointment"?

She nodded, "I guess so"

He took her hand as they walked out the door to the doctor's.

In the car, Mordecai could see she was really tense, "What's wrong"?

Margaret shook her head, "Nothing. I'm just worried about the baby"

The blue jay took her hand, "The baby's fine. If he has any luck, he'll look just like you" He kissed her cheek then kept driving.

Margaret nodded, "Yea but, I just don't know how labor's going to be"

Mordecai was instantly brought back to his nightmare, his eyes widened as his palms started to get sweaty. Margaret took notice, "Mordecai? You ok"?

He shook his head, "Y-yea! I'm…I'm fine"

She looked at her feet, "If you scared about the baby-I'm not" He interrupted, looking at his hands, "it's…it's nothing"

Margaret sighed, "You had that nightmare again didn't you"?

The blue jay slowly nodded, "Y-yea"

She held his hand, "Don't worry about me in labor. It's not going to happen until next week"

Mordecai nodded, "Yea but…I'm just, scared, like. What if he doesn't like me"?

Margaret sighed, "Of course he'll like you. You're his Daddy"

The blue jay nodded, "O-ok" They pulled into the hospital.

* * *

**Hospital:**

"Ok, there's the baby. Ooh. There he is. Look how strong he looks" The nurse commented while rubbing the remote around looking at the baby bird.

Mordecai was squeezing Margaret's hand, "Yea. There's our baby" He kissed her hand making Margaret wipe her tears.

The nurse made a little look. "And you've been in pain recently"?

Margaret nodded, "Is it nothing or..."

The nurse sighed, "Well. Mrs. Quintel, you'll have to stay off your feet until the baby's due"

A glare was replied, "No! My daughter's turning four tomorrow! I want to throw her birthday party"!

Mordecai took the nurse's side, "Well, you are nine months pregnant. Just give it a chance. Our baby will be fine"

Margaret glared, crossing her wings over her chest, "Brianna's not gonna like it"

The blue jay shrugged, "Well. I mean, she'll have her birthday at the park. It'll be fine"

The nurse peeped into their conversation, "Mr. Quintel, please notice that your wife can not stand on her feet for long"

The cardinal glared, "So what the hell do I do"!? She was pissed that she'd have to spend her daughter's 4th birthday. Doing nothing.

The nurse smiled, "Well, you'll have to rest, sitting down"

Margaret glared, "Great"! She muttered with sarcasm.

Mordecai helped Margaret on her feet, "It's just until the baby's due"

The cardinal sighed, "But it's Brianna's birthday"

They walked to the car, "I know. But, she'll be fine. Benson and Skips are setting up as we speak"

Margaret felt a stab of pain, "Ow"! She growled, "Ugh! Why does the baby hate me"

* * *

**Margaret's apartment:**

Just as the couple got home, Mordecai started crowding her, Margaret growled, "I need my fricken space! The baby's fine"! She sat herself on the couch.

The blue jay backed away for a bit then sat next to her on the couch, only for a knock on the door. He opened the door to see a green peacock, "Hi I'm Alison's mom, Julie"! She stuck out her hand.

Mordecai shook her hand, "I'm Brianna's dad, Mordecai"

Julie smiled, "Well, I'm here to drop off Brianna. Alison and her were bugging my older son Niall all day"

Brianna ran into the living room, "Hi Mommy"!

Alison following right after, "Hi Brianna's Mommy"!

Margaret smiled, "Hi girls"

Julie giggled, "Ali, Sweetie. C'mon, we have to go home"

The little peacock pouted, "Ok" She walked over.

Mordecai suddenly got a idea, "Hey. I have a quick question"

Julie nodded, "Sure. What is it"?

The blue jay pointed, "My wife's nine months pregnant and I was wondering when she goes into labor. Could you take Brianna to your house for a day or two"?

Julie smiled, "Of course! Brianna's very polite"

Alison and Brianna cheered, "YAY"!

Julie took Alison home while Brianna was given news. Her smile was gone, "So…no party"?

Mordecai shook his head, "No, no, it's just that Mommy's not gonna be able to do anything during your party"

Brianna sighed, "Why"?

The cardinal added, "Mommy's carrying your little brother and a stupid nurse seems to think so" Mordecai rolled his eyes.

Brianna sighed, "Ok" She walked into her bedroom to go play.

* * *

**The next morning:**

Mordecai was standing in the birthday girl's bedroom, trying to figure out what to wear. After breakfast, she'd stained her pajama top, making the blue jay take off her shirt and dress her. He picked up a blue dress with white dots on it, "How bout this"?

Brianna tilted her head to the side, "Mm.."

The blue jay growled, "I know you hate dresses, but hey. You'll look like a princess"

Her face lit up, "Like a pwincess"!Mordecai changed her with a normal chuckle, "Hm hm"

Brianna smiled, "Hm hm"!

He laughed then picked her up, carrying her into the dining room, "Ok. Now go watch some TV" He sat her down.

She took the remote and quickly changed the channel to Nickelodeon.

Mordecai walked into his bedroom to see Margaret pissed, "I know it sucks. But it's for the baby"

The cardinal sighed, "It's Brianna's birthday though"

He nodded, "Let's hope this one goes regular this time"

Margaret smiled, "Well, when she was turning two, we had a party at the park, everything went fine"

The blue jay shook his head, "Eileen got food poisoning from the food"

Margaret giggled, "What happened when she was turning three"?

Mordecai thought for a minute, "Oh, Marie and Abbey ripped her bunny's arms off. So you spent half the party, sowing the thing back together"

A giggle slipped through, "Yea, what could go wrong"?

He chuckled, "Don't jinx it" They kissed.

Brianna opened the door making Margaret smile, "Hi there Princess"

The robin's face went to shock, "Daddy"! She ran to his leg, "she dinks I'm a pwincess"!

Mordecai chuckled, "It's our little secret" He winked making her giggle.

Brianna looked up at her mommy, "Hi"

She smiled, "Hey there, ready to be four years old"?

The little robin nodded, "Yes"!

Margaret giggled, "Alright. Daddy's gonna take you to the park ok"

Brianna nodded, Mordecai got off the bed, "C'mon Bri"

Her tiny hand patted her mom's belly, "Bye bye brother" She walked away, taking Mordecai's hand.

* * *

**Park:**

Mordecai and Brianna walked into the house, Pops yelled, "Oh Miss Brianna"! He ran to the door, "I have your present"!

Brianna's face lit up, "Really"! She jumped up and down, "What? What"?

Pops reached into his wallet, and pulled out a lollipop, "Here you go my dear" He handed it to her.

Brianna smiled, "Thank you Pops" She stuck the candy in her mouth, walking to find, Marie, Abbey and Brad. Marie and Abbey recently turned two. Abbey grew blonde hair, that was now into pigtails while Marie still had her father's looks, her hair was pulled up into pigtails too, both wearing green dresses. Brad smiled, "Haha! Brianna's wearing a dress"!

The robin stuck her tongue out at him, "Sta ta king. I'm a pwincess"!

"Did I hear Brianna"? A familiar voice laughed.

She giggled, "Uncle Rigby"! She ran right into his arms for a hug.

He smiled, "Hey, Happy birthday"

There was another knock on the door, Mordecai went to go answer, "Hey" He opened the door to see a red bird, she had long red hair and wore a blue shirt and jeans, "Hi! I'm Connor's mom, Sky" She held Connor's hand.

Mordecai smiled, "Oh, hi. I'm Brianna's dad, Mordecai"

Brianna saw Connor and ran to him, "Hi Connor"!

He smiled, "He-hey Bri-Brianna"

Sky sighed a little, "His stuttering getting a little bit better. The doctor said it'll be gone before he starts elementary"

Mordecai looked at Connor, "He's good kid"

Sky smiled, "Thanks. I really needed that. I get glares whenever he stutters in public"

The blue jay shrugged, "He's fine"

Connor was impatient, "M-Mom-Mommy, I-I'm go-good"

Sky smiled kissing his forehead, "Bye Honey" She left.

Connor and Brianna walked to the other kids, Brad instantly glared, "Who are you"?

Brianna smiled, "He's my friwend! His name is Connor"!

The boy instantly hated Connor, "He's green and red"

Connor blushed, "M-my D-dad-daddy, is a-a p-par-parrot a-and m-my Mo-Mom-Mommy is a-a r-rob-robin"

Brad chuckled, "Gross"

Connor sighed making Brianna glare, "Sta ta king! Connor's cool"!

There was another knock on the door, it was Julie with Niall and Alison. "Ok, go Ali"

The little peacock ran forward, holding a present in her wings. Julie said her goodbyes and took Niall outside.

Then more of Brianna's little friends showed up, Natasha and Tasha, and Katy. Margaret arrived shortly, quickly sitting down, Mordecai would sit by her and hold her hand as the kids ran around. Benson had a hard time keeping track of his daughter, "Abbey"? She ran past him to join the other kids. Muscle Man put Thomas and his girlfriend Jen, on Marie watch, but the couple seemed to slink off somewhere else.

Soon enough, it was present time. Brianna picked one and read it, "Connor"! She pointed then opened the gift. It was a Buzz Lightyear doll, Brianna's face lit up, "Cool"! She showed her dad, "Look Daddy! Look"!

Mordecai saw it and smiled, "That's awesome, keep opening"

Brianna opened another gift after another. She got a barbie from Alison, a Jessie doll from Natasha, a stuffed doll from Tasha and more toys from and clothes from the Park family. Mordecai found one more behind her chair, "Oh here you go Bri" He sat down in front of her. "Last one"

She opened it to see it was a teddy bear, "Oh.."? She didn't like it. The teddy bear was light brown with a mouth made out stitches, it was ugly. Brianna didn't like it one bit. "Scary" She shoved the bear away.

Mordecai smiled, "Aw what's a matter Baby girl"?

The robin blinked her eyes, "Scary"

He awed, "Ok" He lifted the bear and placed it in a birthday bag where all her other toys were.

Brianna and the kids soon had cake, Mordecai took the teddy bear and gave it to Margaret, "Think the baby will like this"?

The cardinal shrugged, "I think so. It does look pretty cute" They shared a kiss.

He patted her belly, "I can't wait for the baby" He smiled.

She smiled, "Aw" They kissed again.

Brianna smiled, "Hey! Let's play tag"! She reached over and tapped Alison, "You're it"!

The kids ran away from Alison making her run faster, they screamed and giggled. Taking food as they ran.

The kids practically destroyed the house, there was food, chocolate and drinks all over the floor, walls and even the ceilings. Pictures were falling off the walls, chocolate covered handprints painted the walls. Benson looked around, the kids were napping on the floor, with their faces covered with chocolate. "Unbelievable" He muttered.

Muscle Man glared, "Thomas! Thomas"! He shouted, "I told you Marie couldn't eat too much chocolate"! He stormed upstairs, looking for the goat.

Starla scooped up Marie, who was groaning, "Oh my poor baby. It's called a tummy ache. It'll be gone soon"

Margaret finally asked, "Where is Thomas"?

Mordecai shrugged, "I think he took Jen upstairs to show her the bathroom"? A scream was heard from upstairs, "I think Muscle Man found Thomas"

The goat came downstairs, blushing bright red. Muscle Man was right behind him, "Dude. That was nasty"

Thomas sighed, "I'm sorry I wasn't watching Marie" He apologized to Starla.

Starla looked at Muscle Man, "Where was he"?

Jen walked downstairs, blushing, "I'll...see ya later Thomas" She walked out the door.

Starla's eyes widened as she slapped Thomas's cheek, "My baby is more important then that"!

The parents came and took their kids home, Mordecai and Margaret took Brianna home along with her bags of toys.

* * *

Brianna was changed into her pajamas and tucked into bed, "Did you have a good birthday party"?

She nodded, "I luv ya Daddy"

He smiled, "I love you too Bri, goodnight" He got up only for her to sit up.

"Daddy! Mawoon 5"! She crossed her wings over her chest.

The blue jay chuckled, "Ok, I'm sorry" He turned on the radio in her room to play the CD. Daylight began making her smile. "Night Bri" He walked out of her room, flicking off the light.

He walked into his bedroom, laying down and going right to sleep, Margaret turned to him, "Night" She cuddled close to him.

In their living room by the couch was Brianna's toy bag. Inside, the bear's eyes turned bright red.

* * *

**Ok, there's Brianna's 4th birthday party. But Ooh! This'll be two parts! Hahahaha! Brad doesn't like Connor, ok. Abbey and Marie are growing up. Thomas and Jen cuddling during a birthday party. Uh...LOL! Oh Thomas. I'm sorry if it seems that I rushed it. I really didn't. Once again the baby's name will be revealed in Chapter 29. And preview time!**

* * *

Brianna glared at the teddy bear, "Don't"! She shouted at her dad.

Mordecai turned, "Bri, Mommy has to go to the hospital. The bear's for the baby. You said you didn't want the bear"

The robin glared, "No Daddy! Listen"!

Margaret held her belly, "Oh god! Mordecai we need to hurry"!

Mordecai sighed, "Brianna! Please! Not now"! He walked Margaret to the car.

Leaving Brianna with the bear, Maverick smiled at her, "What's a matter, you don't like the bear"?

Brianna shook her head, "The bear's gonna kill baby brother"!

* * *

**OMG! NOOOOO! Not the baby! No lols! A bear's gonna kill Brianna's little brother. We'll find out who gave her the bear, we'll find out what the baby's name is, we'll find out why the bear wants to kill her baby brother all in *gasp* Chapter 29! And I didn't lie. Chapter 30 will be the birth so there! Ok. I'm done ranting LOL.**

**-Ryan's out!**


	29. Not so cuddly bear

**Hey I know you guys are dying to hear the baby's name! It's in here, you'll have to read the fine print! LOL! So this is part two of the creepy bear thingy! To MASTER T-REX. I LOLED at your comment! No, it's not Pedo Bear. Just telling ya that, I'll never do rape in THIS story. Did ya see what I did there? Alright, ya guys ready for Chapter 29? Alright. Look for the baby's name!**

**Adam Levine: Please be Adam! **

**Bruno Mars: Please be Peter!**

**Andy Samberg: C'mon Taco!**

* * *

**A week later:**

Margaret woke up, feeling her tummy, "You sure are a morning person. Too bad I'm not one" She muttered, she smiled a little bit, "You have a few days left little one"

The baby kicked again, the cardinal glanced on the other side of the bed, to see Mordecai sleeping with a wing on her pillow, she loved how he'd try to cling to her as they slept as if he missed her in his dream. His brow narrowed in his sleep making her lift his hand to her belly, "C'mon Sweetheart…kick Daddy's hand" She smiled, pressing his hand only to feel a little ripple, she sighed, "Aren't you lazy" Carefully Margaret dropped his hand on his chest, sat up. Hearing Blue's Clues, "I guess Brianna's up" She stood up to feel her feet sting a little bit. "Ah" She whispered. The cardinal walked into the living room to see the bear Brianna had gotten for her birthday on the couch, with the remote in it's lap. "Brianna"? She questioned, feeling her belly, "Brianna Honey"? She shrugged then sat on the couch, taking the remote into her hand, "Maybe she got bored"

Brianna walked into the room, rubbing her eyes with her bunny in tow, "Mommy"?

Margaret smiled, "Hi Sweetheart, were you watching TV with your bear"?

Brianna shook her head, "I was sweeping"

The cardinal looked at the bear, "But, I heard Blue's Clue's on. Weren't you watching it"?

Another no was replied, Brianna walked over with her bunny, "I don't like that bear! It's scary"! She whimpered.

Margaret sighed, "Well, would you feel better if we gave the bear to the baby"?

Brianna shook her head, "No, not baby brother"

The cardinal took the bear into her hand, "There's nothing wrong with it" She held it in front of Brianna making her scream and back away, "Honey, I'm sorry"

Mordecai walked into the living room, "What's going on"?

Brianna ran behind his leg, "The bear! The bear Daddy"! She pointed. Terrified.

Mordecai walked over, Margaret sighed, "Bri, I'm so sorry Honey, I didn't know it was that scary to you"

Brianna ran away from the bear, hiding in the kitchen. Mordecai took the bear, "I'll put this in the baby's crib" He walked back into their bedroom.

Margaret smiled, "Honey, Daddy put the bear away. Come here"

The robin ran into the room, "I don't like that bear"

A laugh was replied, "Oh Sweetheart, that bear is nothing. It's just a stuffed animal"

Mordecai walked backed into the room, "Yea, now c'mon, want some breakfast? You won't believe who's coming over at noon" He chuckled, lifting her up.

Brianna blinked her eyes, "Who Daddy"?

Mordecai sat her in her chair, "Grandma and Grandpa"

A smile grew on Brianna's lips, "Yay"! She cheered. "Nana and Papa too"?

The blue jay shook his head, "No, not them. They're with your Uncle John"

Brianna smiled, Miranda and Maverick were coming over. Mordecai told them the baby was coming on October 14th, it was the 13th. And the grandparents volunteered to watch Brianna when Margaret went into labor.

The cardinal lifted herself up, "Oh man. I've gotten very big" She rubbed her tummy, "Mordecai. Baby? Wanna feel? He's kicking"

Mordecai touched her belly, "Wow" He felt little kicks, there was his son. "Hey there" He smiled.

Brianna was a little upset, "Daddy! Brwakfast"?!

Mordecai suddenly remembered, "Oh I'm sorry Bri" He kissed her hair then made her, cereal.

After breakfast, Brianna jumped out of her chair, "Dress"! She ran to her bedroom only to scream and run out. "DADDY"! She ran behind his leg.

Mordecai stared at her, "What's a matter"?

She pointed, "The bear"!

The blue jay walked into her bedroom to see the bear sitting up against her bed, "Oh, Bri. Did you take this and put it in your room"?

Brianna shook her head, "No! I didn't"!

Mordecai tilted his head, "I thought I put this in the baby's crib" He walked into the bedroom again, tossing it into the crib.

Brianna ran into her bedroom and got dressed. She started playing with her toys, putting her dolls in the doll house only to hear her door creak open. She turned her head.

Margaret laid on her bed, "Ugh! I hate this! My back's killing me"!

The blue jay shrugged, "It's best for the baby" He kissed her.

She sighed, "Have you thought of any names yet? I was thinking Cody"

Mordecai sighed, "I heard one, I kinda liked it"

She smiled, "What"?

The blue jay smiled, placing his hand on her growing belly, "N-Mordecai"! Two voices shouted from the living room.

Margaret smiled, "Your parents are here" The blue jay helped her up.

Miranda hugged her daughter-in-law, "You're getting so big. But yet you're so skinny"!

A smile was exchanged, "Aw thanks"

Maverick smiled at his son, "And here's Daddy Mordo"! He put Mordecai in a headlock and gave him a noogie, "Haha! How's it feel Daddy Mordo"!

Mordecai moved his head, "It's cool Dad"

Brianna stared at the bear, staring right back at her, "Da-Shut it"! The bear growled.

She gulped, "Don't hurt me"!

The bear rolled it's eyes, "I'm not gonna hurt you! I'm gonna kill that baby! Now where is it"?

Brianna whimpered, "I da know"

The door opened, it was Maverick, "Hey Princess. I've been lookin for ya"

Brianna ran into his wings, "Grandpa"!

He lifted her up, "You're four now aren't you"? He stepped back, only to step on the bear, "Oops" He picked up the bear and tossed it carelessly into her closet.

Brianna smiled, "Hi Grandma"!

Miranda smiled, "Hello there Annie" Her personal nickname.

The little robin waved, "Hey Grandpa, can you play with me"?

A laugh was replied, "Uh, Princess. I'm not good with dollhouses"

Brianna giggled, "Ok" She was sat down. Brianna wanted to avoid her room at all costs. She played with her Blue's Clues dog in the living room, making sure the bear didn't come out and kill her.

Margaret rubbed her belly, "Oh my" She winced a little, "he's really kicking now"

The blue jay looked a little uneasy, "Are you ok"?

She nodded, "Honey, I'm fine. It's just the baby kicking"

Miranda giggled, "That's just like Maverick, when I was pregnant. Always being around me"

Maverick playfully rolled his eyes, "And when I wasn't, you went into labor"

Miranda sighed, "Yea, I was six months. You were the cutest thing I've ever seen in my life" She smiled, "I remember the doctors told me you weren't breathing then they came back with you in their arms, I don't think I was ever so happy in my life"

Margaret felt her belly, more and more kicking, "Oh geez"! She winced.

Miranda got up, "Margaret, I really think you should go lay down"

The cardinal shook her head, "I think I'm fine" She rubbed her belly.

Maverick could see Mordecai's eyes filled up with horror and guilt. "Mordo. I'm sure she's fine. By the way, have you named the baby"?

Mordecai shook his head, "No, we're still thinking"

Maverick chuckled, "What about Marduk. It's a pretty cool name"

The blue jay shrugged, "I was sorta thinking of Noah Jam-Ow"! Margaret winced.

Mordecai ran to her, "Oh crap. You ok"?

She shook her head, "Oh god. This really hurts"

Miranda rubbed her back, "Go rest" She helped Margaret to the bedroom, "Your baby will be fine"

Brianna watched the grown ups walk into the bedroom with Margaret, suddenly her door opened, it was the bear, "I think I know where the baby is"! He grinned. A creepy stitched up smile was formed as it walked into the kitchen.

Brianna followed to see the bear was up on the counter, "Hehe. That baby will be dead before long"

The robin ran into the bedroom, "Daddy! Grandpa! Daddy! Grandpa help"! She ran into the room, right into Maverick's leg, "Help me please! Help"!

Maverick and Mordecai turned, the three spiked blue jay picked her up, "What's a matter Princess"?

She pointed, "The bear! Grandpa! The bear"!

Maverick and Mordecai headed out to see the bear lifeless on the floor with a knife in it's hand, "Brianna Crystal! Don't ever play with knives"! Mordecai glared.

Brianna shook her head, "No! Daddy! It's the bear"!

Maverick sighed, "Princess, the bear's not real"

The robin whimpered. Mordecai lifted the bear up, "Listen Bri, I'm tired of this game. You didn't like the bear, now the bear's going to your baby brother"

A scream was heard from the bedroom, Miranda ran out, "Margaret's water broke"!

Mordecai instantly freaked out, "Not now! Now? Now! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! The baby's coming! The baby's coming"! Mordecai screamed, running around while Miranda just watched her son and Margaret was groaning in pain while he was having a freak attack, "What do we do?! What do we do"?!

Margaret panted, "We get help obviously! Take me to a-ah! Hospital! You! Idiot"!

The blue jay kept panicking as he helped her up. "But…uh-Crap! Ok"!

Maverick was getting tired of his screaming, "Mordo…calm down and get the bag"!

The cardinal was being escorted out by Mordecai, who had the bag in his grip along with the creepy teddy bear.

Brianna glared at the teddy bear, "Don't"! She shouted at her dad.

Mordecai turned, "Bri, Mommy has to go to the hospital. The bear's for the baby. You said you didn't want the bear"

The robin glared, "No Daddy! Listen"!

Margaret held her belly, "Oh god! Mordecai we need to hurry"!

Mordecai sighed, "Brianna! Please! Not now"! He walked Margaret to the car.

Leaving Brianna with the bear, Maverick smiled at her, "What's a matter, you don't like the bear"?

Brianna shook her head, "The bear's gonna kill baby brother"!

Maverick gave a look to Miranda, "Honey, it's normal. She's seen her mother in pain now she's picturing bad things. It's completely normal"

The three spiked blue jay walked into the kitchen, "Ya hungry Princess"?

Brianna stared at the bear, "Yea" She walked into the kitchen.

The bear stood up and walked over to Brianna's chair, pulling out the knife, "Hehe"

Miranda walked out of Margaret's bedroom, stepping on the bear, "Ow! JOHN LENNON"! She shouted, holding her foot in pain.

Brianna looked up at her grandpa, "John Lennon"?

Maverick chuckled, "Grandma has this thing where she'll shout her favorite singer when she's in pain" He walked out, "Honey, what's wrong"?

Miranda picked up the bear, "I stepped on this, it was holding a knife. I think I sliced my foot open"

Brianna whimpered, "Grandpa! See"! She pointed.

Maverick sighed, "Look Princess, if it'll do you any good. I'll put the bear up here" He took the bear and opened a cabinet, throwing the bear in there, "No more of this imagination ok? Grandma got hurt because of it" He closed the door and placed four cans in front of the door, "Miranda is it bad"? He walked over.

Brianna stared at the cabinet door, sticking out her tongue, only for the bear to hit against the door, "Eeep"! She ran away.

Miranda sighed, "Ow! Maverick! No alcohol! It's burns! Stop! John Lennon"!

Maverick chuckled, pouring the liquid on her cut, "It's suppose to kill the germs"

She growled, "It's killing my foot"! She rested her head against the padding of the couch, "Mavey. It's 3:30. I think Brianna should be put down for a nap"

He nodded, "Ok. Just let me bandage up your foot" He walked into the kitchen to see the cabinet was opened, "Brianna"! He was no a little mad, "I thought I told you not to play with that bear if it scares you"! He opened her bedroom door, seeing her play with her giraffe and bunny. "Hand over the bear"

Brianna looked up at him, "I da have it"

Maverick got on his knees, "Yes you do. The cabinet was open, hand over the bear"

She shook her head, "I da have it! I swear"!

The three spiked blue jay narrowed his eyes, "I'm serious! Hand it over! Now"!

Brianna looked at him, "I da have it! I pinky promise"!

Maverick sighed, "Did it just get up and walk away" He walked away, then opened another cabinet, reaching in for bandages only to feel a stab of pain. "Son of a bitch"! He screamed, pulling his hand out.

Miranda ran to the kitchen, "Oh my god Mavey! You ok"!?

He looked at his hand, bleeding from the center of his palm, "What a cut"! He held his hand. The bear jumped out, glaring it's red eyes. Maverick's beak parted, "Holy crap"

Miranda stared at the bear, "Oh my god"!

The bear glared, "Where's the baby"!?

Brianna ran out of the room, "I told ya"! She screamed at Maverick.

Miranda grabbed a knife to defend herself, "You're not going anywhere near my grandchild"! She slashed at the bear.

Maverick grabbed the bear by it's neck, "You're not tough you're just a-" The bear slashed at Maverick making the blue jay drop him.

Quickly, the bear ran towards Brianna. Miranda saw her husband's cut. He was fine, just a little cut on his cheek. The female blue jay ran to Brianna's room only for the door to slam. Brianna was now locked in the room with the bear. Miranda hit against the door, "Don't you dare harm my Annie"!

The bear glared at Brianna, he had her cornered in the corner, "I asked you politely where the baby was. You didn't answer. Now you'll pay"! He held the knife to her neck.

Brianna whimpered, then started to cry. The bear lifted the knife to get a good hit, Brianna saw the opening and kicked him. "OW"! The bear dropped the knife,

The robin ran to her doll house, throwing doll furniture at the bear, "Take dat"!

The bear glared, "You're so dead"! He ran towards her, picking up the knife.

Brianna ran towards her dresser, climbing up a drawer only for the bear to pull on her pigtails, "Owie"! She screamed, kicking her feet, hoping he'd let go.

The bear pulled hard on her hair, "As soon as Mommy and Daddy come home, your baby brother is as good as dead"

Brianna pulled the drawer hard, "You're dead"!

The drawer fell open and fell towards the bear, the drawer hit the bear as Brianna kept climbing, "You'd think that'd little drawer would stop me"?!

Brianna shook her head, as she stood on top of the dresser, "This would" She tilted it back and the dresser fell forward, crushing the bear.

Miranda heard a loud crash and banged against the door, "BRIANNA! ANNIE"!

Maverick hit his shoulder against the door, "Brianna"!

The robin jumped up and opened the door, "I did it! I beat da bear"!

Miranda took Brianna into her wings, "Oh my little Annie"!

Maverick ruffled up her hair, "That's my princess" He walked into her room, lifting up her dresser to see the bear, he picked it up and walked into the kitchen, "Let's see what's really inside this thing"

Miranda carried Brianna into the kitchen to see Maverick cutting up the bear with scissors, he ripped out the stuffing to see a device. It was crushed, "Hm. I guess it was a robot or something" He threw the device on the ground, smashing it even more. Then throwing the bear in the trash. He smiled at her, "Why don't we get baby brother a better teddy bear"?

Brianna nodded, "Yes please"!

They walked out to the car.

* * *

"How could it have disconnected?! You said this bear could stand being crushed by a tank"! CJ screamed.

GBF held up his hands, "Hey honest mistake! I don't know what happened"

CJ glared, "Great! Well. Sometimes, you have to do things by yourself"! She grabbed her coat and headed out the door, "I'm gonna kill that baby myself"!

GBF ran after her, "I'm coming with you"!

* * *

**Omg! NO! Margaret better hide her baby! Did anyone see the baby's name? If you didn't here it is. Noah. Noah James Quintel! Isn't it cute? I know it's not in the M names but I really thought, it'd be awkward where it's like Mordecai, Margaret, Brianna and Mason or something. It'd be like, she's the odd one out. Give a big hand to Hawkmeister, all the Guests, Crease, Mordeshakes and RegularFan. I know you guys gave me names and I feel horrible not excepting them, I really wish I could have collided them together but it'd be Mason Jackson Marduk Naleek Keelan James Garland Quintel. That'd be a long name. Anyway, preview time! OHHHH!**

* * *

"AHHH! THIS DEMON CHILD"! Margaret screamed, glaring at Mordecai, "I'M NEVER HAVING SEX WITH YOU EVER AGAIN"!

Mordecai nodded, "That's fine Maggie"!

Eileen tried to encourage her friend, "It's ok. Just breathe in and out"

Margaret screamed again, "MORDECAI JAMES QUINTEL! I'M GONNA CHOP OFF YOUR DI-AHHHHHH"!

The blue jay nodded again as she gripped his hand, "It's ok Honey. Just breathe and push"!

The doctor smiled, "Ok Mrs. Quintel. We'll just need one more big push"

Margaret screamed, "AHHH! JUST CUT THE DEMON CHILD OUT ALREADY"! She gripped Mordecai's hand as hard as she could push, "AHHHHH! YOU STUPID ASS"! She shrieked at her husband, "YOU PUT THIS DEMON CHILD IN ME! YOU'RE GETTING HIM OUT"!

Baby cries suddenly filled up the room, the doctor held the newborn, blood dripped from the baby, it cried and screamed trying to get used to being outside of it's mother, Margaret felt the pain stop as she smiled at her baby, "Oh my god, Mordecai. There's our baby"!

* * *

**Aw! Margaret gave birth! But don't worry! I'm adding in the whole thing, CJ's coming soon! Think she'll appear in Chapter 30? I apologize about giving away a bunch but, I'm taking alot of requests too. Like there will soon be a High-Five Ghost chapter, and a Rigleen chapter, Thomas and Jen will get a chapter! So. Let's hope for da best! Ok. Bye**

**-Ryan's out!**


	30. Noah's here

**Hahaha! I love updating! I have to say, I feel great that finally Margaret's not pregnant, she was pregnant in my other story. Imagine If! And it kinda limits everything. Even with babies. But I'll upload twice today because I have no school today so let's get this goin! Now here's the birth! Noah James is coming into the world. Will Brianna like her baby brother? Will Margaret love the baby more then Brianna? Is CJ and GBF gonna get their hands on the baby?**

* * *

**Earlier that day: The hospital:**

Mordecai pulled into the hospital, they ran into the waiting room and got a room. As soon as she was laid down on the bed, Margaret screamed again, her contractions were getting horrible. Mordecai stuck out his hand, she gripped it as hard as she could, "It's ok Maggie, just squeeze if you're in pain" Immediately taking advantage of his request, she gave it a hard grip making him wince a little bit but never saying a word. She clenched her teeth then looked to see the blue jay smiling, "Just wait Maggie…" The cardinal couldn't insult him, he was being so encouraging and sweet, she just felt pain, he stroked her hair waiting for the baby.

Margaret looked at him with pain in her eyes, squeezing his hand harder, "It hurts"

He nodded, "I know…I know, I'll get you some morphine"! He let go of her hand then raced to the doctors, "We need morphine"! He ran into the doctor.

The doctor nodded, "Don't worry Mr. Quintel, we'll give her some morphine" He reached into his pocket to pull out a syringe as they walked back into the room.

Margaret looked at her husband, "Hey Hun…what's that needle for"? She pointed.

The blue jay grabbed her hand again, "It's morphine Maggie, it'll hurt but don't look at the needle alright…look at me" Mordecai didn't want Margaret to see the needle go into her arm, she focused her eyes on him, wincing in pain. "Almost"

The morphine didn't kick in just as a contraction hit, she winced, Mordecai looked at her, "Give her some more morphine"!

As soon as the previous contraction finished the door flew open to see a familiar raccoon and mole. "Hey guys" Margaret winced, "just in time.."

Eileen raced to her friend, "Oh my god. How far apart are your contractions"!?

Margaret smiled, "They are three minutes a-apart"! She winced.

Rigby looked up at Mordecai, "I'm surprise you didn't faint yet"

Mordecai punched him in the shoulder, "Shut up! You fainted when we were dissecting frogs in the 9th grade"

The raccoon glared, "Shut up! I was only 14"!

The duo started arguing back and forth. Margaret winced making a nurse speak up, "Could you please not yell. Mrs. Quintel needs to be in a calm zone for the baby"

Mordecai slapped his friend in the back of the head, "Yea Dude"

A whimper/wince was echoed, "Oh my god! I'm gonna give birth" Margaret said in disbelief.

Eileen nodded, "Yea. It's the miracle of life"

Rigby laughed, "And Mordo's totally gonna faint"

Another punch in the shoulder was replied, Mordecai sat next to Margaret in a chair, "Are you ok? Do you need anything"?

She smiled, "No, I'm f-fine"! She winced a little, "We really need a name"

Mordecai smiled, "I'll tell you a name later ok" He kissed her until she winced.

The cardinal glanced at the nervous blue jay that was still holding her hand, she gave it a tight squeeze while trying to pull a smile, "I think…" She clenched her teeth, "The baby needs to come out now, Honey"

He raised a brow then asked, "What do you mean"?

Margaret whispered, "Mordecai…it's time…"

The blue jay's beak parted, "Now"? He looked around the room, "Like right now"

She nodded making Mordecai look at the nurse, she ran to get the doctor. The doctor came in and got Margaret ready for birth, "Now, Mrs. Quintel. Would you like these two in here"? He asked, referring to Eileen and Rigby.

Margaret nodded, "The-they're the godparents"! She winced. Mordecai sat in chair next to the bed making her smile, "You'd never leave would you"?

Mordecai shook his head making her smile even bigger, "Never"

The nurse came to the other side of the bed and injected some more morphine, making Margaret's eyes start to droop, she yawned then rubbed her eyes. "I'm a little sleepy…" She looked at Mordecai, "Could I*yawn*sleep through labor"?

The blue jay just smiled at her, "No Maggie, I don't think you can…"

She yawned then rested her eyes only to start giggling, Mordecai looked to see the doctor, "Don't worry Mr. Quintel, it's just the morphine…she's a little loopy"

Mordecai just watched her have her little trip, "Wow…see the pretty colors on the wall! See that color! It's like a waterfall Mordecai! Did you see that pink color"?

He ran his fingers through her hair, "C'mon Maggie…you have to push the baby out" That only made her giggle even more then reach up and touch his cheek, "Margaret…"

Rigby started to laugh, "She's high"!

Eileen gave him a look then looked back at Margaret.

She giggled then felt a contraction that snapped her out of it, "Ow! Dammit"!

"Keep pushing Margaret" The doctor ordered, "And don't stop…"

Margaret screamed as she gave push to get her child out of herself, Mordecai just stood there with his hand being clasped. The nurse laid a wet washcloth on Margaret's forehead, the cardinal kept forcing herself into more pushes but still the child wouldn't come out, she screamed and tried and tried but nothing as if the baby changed it's mind. The doctor looked at her, she could feel her baby trying and trying to get out, but it couldn't. "Let's hope the baby's coming out soon" Mordecai whispered making her smile.

After an hour of labor, a sudden wave of nausea hit her, she groaned covering her mouth, "I have to puke…" Following her request Eileen quickly fetched a trashcan giving it to Mordecai who held it close to her, Margaret's stomach turned as she threw up in the trashcan, he stroked her hair, "I know…let it out"

Margaret threw up more and more making Mordecai hold her head, "MMPH! MMPH"! Until she lifted her head, "I think I'm-" Before she knew it her cheeks filled up and she threw up in Mordecai's lap "I'm sorry-Mmph"! Margaret aimed for the trashcan. Only to get more into his lap, he cringed a little bit but ignored it.

He smiled, "It's ok" Then stroked her cheek, "I know you can't control it"

"Mordecai, I-Mmph"! Margaret threw up in the trashcan

Margaret tried and tried to talk but more throw up came instead. Mordecai encouraged her, "You're doing great Maggie…Just a couple more pushes"

She pushed again but nothing, sweat ran down her forehead, she panted heavily again. Mordecai stroked her hair, "Just relax, it'll be over soon"

"I hope you're right" Margaret smiled

* * *

Everyone at the park was waiting in the waiting room. It was silent, Muscle Man flipped through the channels on the old broken TV while Pops began to get worried, "She's been in there a awful long time"! He spoke up, whimpering.

Benson looked at the clock, "It's only been four hours" He sighed, "Not so long"

A scream sent Pops shaking, "Oh my"! He looked at Skips, "Skips! You must go in there and give her assistance! Her screams could be heard from here"!

Skips heard the scream, it definitely was Margaret. He nodded as he walked to the nurse, "Excuse me, is there a way I can go into the delivery room"?

She looked at him, "Sorry sir, you have to be related to her or the father"

The yeti sighed, "Please, I can hear her screaming from here" He muttered, "Don't tell me you can't hear that" They waited to hear another scream.

She still shook her head, "Sorry sir, please sit down"

The yeti growled as he sat down, "Sorry Pops, I can't go in"

Another scream, Muscle Man and Starla looked at each other, "She must be in the worst pain! It's gotta be twins" Muscle Woman spoke up

Quips chuckled, "That reminds me…" Everyone groaned.

High-Five Ghost sighed, "She and Quips are giving me a headache, can't they just give her some morphine"?! He rubbed his head.

Starla shook her head, "Morphine just kills some of the pain"

They all gasped in shock then looked away, "Ooh! That's gotta hurt" Muscle Man added until another scream this time louder.

"Mordecai must be deaf by now"! Benson mumbled

Audrey sighed, "Well, Benny. Its always hard for new mothers. Its not like I gave birth to Abbey where it only took an hour" She patted his leg, "I'm sure she'll be done in no time"

Brad groaned, "But it's been forever"! He sat himself down on the tiled floor.

Thomas checked his phone, "It's been four hours. That's not long. My mom told me, I took six hours" Everyone oohed and cringed.

Starla smiled at her green daughter playing Abbey on the floor, "It only took me three hours"

Quips looked around, "Where's that mole girl I saw earlier"?

Skips looked at his cousin, "I don't think you should start liking that girl, she's Rigby's girlfriend"

Quips shrugged, "But she's so cut-Quips"! Skips warned.

Another scream was heard, Marie looked up, "Ouchie" She giggled then played with Abbey some more.

Finally a shriek made Pops cover his ears, "BE QUIIIIEEEETTTTT"! The lolliman couldn't take anymore cries of pain. He wanted Margaret to be in no pain at all.

Suddenly, the room was quiet. Everyone waited for another scream but there wasn't a noise, Pops began to get scared, "What have I done"?

Benson patted his back, "Relax Pops, you didn't do anything wrong"

* * *

Margaret's head hit the pillows, she was out of breath. Mordecai looked at her, "You're almost there"! The blue jay tried to encourage her.

The cardinal was exhausted, she couldn't do it anymore but she was so close. She didn't want to quit, she wanted to bring her baby into the world. "_You can do this Margaret! Push!_" She encouraged herself in her head, suddenly she felt tearing beneath her waist, "AHHH! THIS DEMON CHILD"! Margaret screamed, glaring at Mordecai, "I'M NEVER HAVING SEX WITH YOU EVER AGAIN"!

Mordecai nodded, "That's fine Maggie"!

Eileen tried to encourage her friend, "It's ok. Just breathe in and out"

Margaret screamed again, "MORDECAI JAMES QUINTEL! I'M GONNA CHOP OFF YOUR DI-AHHHHHH"!

The blue jay nodded again as she gripped his hand, "It's ok Honey. Just breathe and push"!

The doctor smiled, "Ok Mrs. Quintel. We'll just need one more big push"

Margaret screamed, "AHHH! JUST CUT THE DEMON CHILD OUT ALREADY"! She gripped Mordecai's hand as hard as she could push, "AHHHHH! YOU STUPID ASS"! She shrieked at her husband, "YOU PUT THIS DEMON CHILD IN ME! YOU'RE GETTING HIM OUT"!

Baby cries suddenly filled up the room, the doctor held the newborn, blood dripped from the baby, it cried and screamed trying to get used to being outside of it's mother, Margaret felt the pain stop as she smiled at her baby, "Oh my god, Mordecai. There's our baby"!

The blue jay looked up to see their baby covered in blood, screaming with a cord sticking out of it's stomach, the umbilical cord. The baby's cries made the parents smile, the blue jay had a huge smile, "Our baby boy"! After a sound of scissors being used the screaming pink and red mess was still wiggling in the doctor's arms, "It's a boy"! The doctor went to clean the crying infant, Mordecai and Margaret's eyes met, she was still out of breath. Mordecai smiled at her, "I'm so proud of you. You did it" They kissed until Eileen looked at them, "Margaret, I'm so proud of you too! I knew you could push out your baby"!

She elbowed Rigby to congratulate Margaret, "You popped the kid out. Cool bro"

A nurse walked up to them, "Well, how's the new Mommy feeling"?

Margaret smiled, "A lot better then I was twenty minutes ago"

The nurse smiled, "Well, here's your baby boy Mrs. Quintel"

She handed a wrapped up, blue bundle to the cardinal, tears left Margaret's eyes, "Oh my goodness…" The baby's eyes drifted from her to around the room, taking in it's surroundings making her giggle. He calmed down, his head cuddled next to her chest as his little pink fingers grabbed her hospital gown, "Hi there little one I'm your Mommy" She whispered to the tiny bird, who was starting to fall asleep. "So you're the one who's been kicking me"? She turned to her husband, "Oh Mordecai. Isn't he beautiful"?

He nodded as he dried her tears, "He is cute" Mordecai smiled at his son, "I can see great things with him! I think he'll be awesome" She giggled at him. "I bet he'll fight monsters"!

She looked at him, "He's just a baby…" The baby let out a little coo then met his mother's eyes, she smiled, "Honey, why don't you hold him for a little bit"?

He nodded then took his son into his wings to see their baby's face, "He is pretty cool" Mordecai noticed his son's eyes. "He has your eyes"

Rigby jumped out of his chair, "Hey! Let me see the kid"! He jumped up and down like a five year old wanting to go pee. "Let me see! Let me see"!

Mordecai held his son, "Not just yet.." He smiled, there was his little baby boy, right before him.

Margaret smiled, "Aw, Rigby. You wanna see the baby"?

The raccoon nodded, "YES"! He shouted, causing the baby to start to cry.

The smiles disappeared off the parents' faces, Mordecai stared at his son, as if he'd frozen in place, "Mordecai! Honey"? Margaret quickly took the baby out of his wings, "Shh…don't cry. Don't cry" She whispered, making the tiny baby slowly calm down.

Mordecai moved out of the frozen state and smiled at his son, "Hey there"

Rigby growled, "Can I see the baby now"?!

Margaret handed the baby over to Rigby, a tiny smile grew on Rigby's face, "He's bald"

Mordecai would've socked him if he wasn't holding the baby. The raccoon passed the baby to Eileen, she smiled, "Aw he's just the cutest little thing I've ever seen"!

The blue jay socked Rigby in the shoulder, "Ow! Why.."! He whined.

Mordecai chuckled, "For calling my son bald"!

The raccoon growled, rubbing his bruised arm, looking over at the baby in Eileen's arms, she gently handed the baby back to his father, he adjusted the baby, then whispered in a soft voice, "We still have to name him"

Margaret slowly smiled, "Why don't you get our friends. And I'll be right here with the baby" She took the baby into her wings and gently cradled him.

He stood up and ran out the door, he was so excited he was a dad, nurses and doctors were trying to past him, "HE'S HERE"! He shouted through the hallway excitedly, "MAKE WAY FOR THE NEW DADDY HERE"! Mordecai ran ignoring the shushes given to him by the nurses and doctors, his words echoed to Margaret's room where she giggled as she looked at the small baby bundled up in his blankets, "Looks like Daddy's really excited about you"

Mordecai ran and shouted, "HE'S HERE"! All the way to the waiting room, everyone in the room turned to him to see the biggest smile on his face, "HE'S HERE! I'M A DAD"! They all stood up and followed him, Mordecai was so excited. When they reached the room, Mordecai sat next to the bed. Margaret still held her baby, while everyone looked at her with awes, Starla looked at her, "I could of sworn the screams were based on twins"

Benson walked towards the baby first, "Hey little guy" He stuck out his hand, only for the baby to wrap his fingers around his metal finger.

The baby blinked his eyes open to make everyone smile, Starla smiled, "What beautiful brown eyes" They looked at Mordecai then at Margaret, "He's so cute"

Pops smiled, "Does he have a name"?

The new parents looked at the baby, the new mother shrugged, "Well…he does look a lot like his father…what about Mordecai Junior"? Everyone stared at her then their eyes went to the tiny child sleeping soundly, "What's wrong with it"?

Benson muttered under his breath, "We don't need another generation of slackers"

Mordecai ignored him, "That would get confusing, plus only one Mordecai"

Pops thought of one, "How about Reginald"

Margaret gave Mordecai a look, "Sorry Pops, he doesn't look like a Reginald"

The lolliman looked down in sorrow, "Oh my" Suddenly another smile, "Dustin"?

Benson looked at him, "Pops, where are you getting these names from"?

Pops pointed at the labels on the bed and machines, "Dustin Industries and Reginald's factories" He stared giggling, "Dustin! Mordecai! Dustin"!

Mordecai shook his head, "I've never liked that name"

Muscle Man glanced at the baby, "Maybe we should give him a vicious name like Shredder"! Mordecai and Margaret shook their heads looking at the baby.

Margaret shook her head, "Something sweet! Not Shredder"!

Skips thought of one, "What about Melvin"?

The blue jay shook his head, "Meh…he just doesn't look like a Melvin"

Starla tried, "How about Samuel"?

Margaret shook her head, "Nah," She looked at her husband, "Mordecai, you haven't said a name…" Her husband was in deep thought, sitting in the chair.

Benson growled, "Is it really that hard to name a baby"?

Muscle Man laughed, "Why don't you name it after his handsome uncle"

Rigby butted into the conversation, "Yea! Name the kid Rigby! It's perfect"!

The gumball machine rolled his eyes, "Can we please just name him"?

Mordecai was getting tired of his attitude, "Do you have any names"?

He shrugged, "What about Josh or Dave"?

Margaret shook her head, "Nah…" Then she noticed Mordecai looking down,

The blue jay spoke up, "I was sorta thinking of one" He rubbed the back of his neck, Margaret looked at him, "What is it"?

He looked at his son, "Noah"

She smiled, "I like that. Noah Quintel" She looked at the bundle, "Hey my little Noah"

A doctor came in, "Do you have a name yet"?

The parents nodded but Mordecai smiled, "Noah Quintel"

He wrote it down then looked up, "Do you have a middle name"?

Mordecai and Margaret looked at each other, "Well…no" Mordecai smiled at his son, "H-he can have my middle name, James"

Everyone turned to him, the doctor wrote it down then looked up, "Mrs. Quintel, you'll be released in a few hours ok"

She nodded. Brad ran to the other side of the bed, "I wanna see the baby"!

Audrey smiled, "Brad Honey, remember you need to wash your hands before touching the baby"

He pouted, "Aw man"

Everyone got to hold the baby, even Brad with his clean hands, "Where's his hair"?

The cardinal giggled, "He'll grow some feather in a week or so"

Skips nodded, "I advise you guys to keep him warm and clean. Germs for a newborn are very deadly"

The baby was passed back into Mordecai's wings, "Aw, I have a son" A little wet drop rolled down his cheek.

"Are you crying"? Rigby asked.

The blue jay rubbed his eye, "No! I just got something in my eye"

Margaret smiled at her son, "Welcome to the world Noah"

* * *

**Margaret's apartment:**

Mordecai helped Margaret up, "I got the car-seat" He smiled, lifting the car-seat up.

The cardinal smiled, "Honey, I'm fine. The doctors said I was fine. I could stand on my feet for as long as I please! Now c'mon, let's show Brianna her baby brother"

Mordecai took her hand as they walked inside to her apartment. He opened the door to see the place was empty, Mordecai gently sat the car-seat down. Walking around, "Mom? Dad? Bri"? He called, nothing.

Margaret smiled, tucking the blanket around her baby, "Hi there. You're awake. You're home Baby boy" She giggled. "Honey? Should we show him his room"?

The blue jay shrugged, "Not yet. I think my parents would want a look at him"

She smiled, "Aw he fell right back asleep! How cute" She noticed it was quiet, "Hey Honey, where are your parents and Brianna"?

Mordecai walked back from the kitchen, "My parents left a note. They said they went out to lunch to celebrate with Brianna. They should be back by 3:15," He chuckled, "My mom's always so precise"

There was a knock on the door making Mordecai answer to see his parents, "Hey guys. The baby's here" He said in a whisper.

Miranda smiled, "Oh my god"! She tried not to scream.

The blue jay kneed down in front of his daughter, "Wanna meet your baby brother"?

Brianna nodded, "Yes! I got him a toy"

He smiled, "Alright, come here" He led her towards the car-seat.

Margaret moved the cover back a bit to expose the bald newborn, his eyes blinked open. Brianna's beak parted as she crawled towards him, "What is it"?

That made the grown ups chuckle, "It's your baby brother, Noah James Sweetie" Margaret smiled. "Isn't he beautiful"?

Brianna waved at him, "Hi Noah"

Noah blinked his eyes in curiosity of what he was seeing. She smiled, "Can we keep him"?

Mordecai smiled, "We are keeping him. He's your baby brother"

She cheered, "I wanna give him his toy"! She turned, "Where's his toy Grandpa"?

Maverick chuckled, "I think it's in your room"

Brianna nodded, looking her baby brother, "Don't move"! She instructed as she ran off to her room.

Margaret unbuckled her son, "Well Miranda, wanna meet your grandson"?

The female blue jay nodded "Yes"! She took him into her wings, "Oh I'm in love with him"! She kissed his forehead, "Noah sounds so old fashioned and adorable"

Noah blinked his eyes, waving his wings up and down. Maverick soon got to hold him, "Hey there little fella" He chuckled, taking off his sunglasses and sliding them onto the baby. "Hey. I think they're good for you"

Miranda smiled, "Oh Mavey! Honey, he doesn't need sunglasses" She slid them off his face, "He's perfect the way he is"!

Noah was passed into Mordecai's wings, until Brianna ran out, "I got it! I got it"! She ran to the baby, "Look Noah! I got ya a Football mobile. Well Grandpa bought it but I think you'd like it"

Margaret smiled, "That's a great present Honey. Wanna hang that up in his crib"?

Brianna nodded. The cardinal, female blue jay led the robin to the bedroom to hang up the mobile.

Mordecai rocked his child back and forth, "Hey there little guy. Mommy and Daddy took you home. Let's go see your room" He walked into the nursery/bedroom.

Margaret took him, "Honey, let's put him to bed. He's had a long day" She laid the baby down and turned on the mobile, "Bri, do you want to play some Maroon 5 for Noah"?

Brianna nodded, excitedly, "Yes! Yes"! She ran into her bedroom.

Margaret smiled, stroking her baby's cheek, putting a pacifier in his mouth. She kissed his little fingers, "He's so cute"

The blue jay smiled, then heard little footsteps again, "Here Mommy"! She handed her mom a CD.

"Overexposed? You wanna keep Songs About Jane don't you"? She giggled.

Brianna giggled, "She will be loved"!

Margaret played the CD then the family quietly left the room.

* * *

**Later that night:**

Mordecai tucked in Brianna, "Alright ya got everything"?

The robin smiled, "I wanna say goodnight to Noah"!

Mordecai chuckled, "Ok. But after, you have to go right to bed"

She nodded, then was lifted into his wings, then walked into the bedroom. Little Noah was sleeping in his mother's wings, she was cradling him, "Shh…my sweet baby" She smiled then turned to Brianna. "Wanna say goodnight"?

She nodded, "Goodnight Noah" She kissed his forehead.

The blue jay and cardinal shared smiles then Mordecai carried her back to bed. She smiled at her bunny as Mordecai left, "I like Noah"! She closed her eyes and cuddled up against her bunny.

* * *

**Aw! Brianna likes Noah! AWW! That's so cute! Wait a minute! What about CJ? You don't think she'd hurt the baby would she? GBF probably would but I haven't seen them in awhile. Think they'll be in chapter 31? Hm...let's watch a preview and see ;)**

* * *

"It must suck that Mommy and Daddy completely ignore you" CJ smiled, opening her purse.

Brianna nodded, "It does. I hate Noah! I wish he was never born"! She pouted.

CJ chuckled, "Well, what if I told you...I had a potion that'll make your parents pay more attention to you then Noah" She dangled a bottle in front of her face.

The robin stared at the bottle, "It won't hurt my baby brother or Mommy and Daddy...will it"

CJ shook her head with a tiny smile, "Of course not! Why would I want to harm them? I want to help you"

Brianna stared at the bottle, "I don't know..."

The bearded man smiled, "Fine. I guess they'll just forget about you and leave you behind"

She took the bottle, "Fine"! She walked back home, "I hope they'll still love me"

* * *

**Give a round of applause to Hawkmeister! I swear to god this guy is like the coolest dude, I've ever talked to! He's like hey let me help and I'm like Thank you! Please go read his story Finally! It's brilliant! Ok but Brianna's going to get her parents' attention. CJ and GBF are planning something sinister. I just saw that movie. Ok.**

**-Ryan's out**


	31. Three weeks with the newborn

**OMG! FINALLY! I'VE BEEN DYING TO UPLOAD BUT NO ONE REVIEWED! LOL! Give a big hand to Hawkmeister for this chapter! Noah is now three weeks old and is having a hard time trying to sleep through the night! Let's goo!**

**Adam Levine: My middle name!**

**Bruno Mars: Shut up!**

* * *

**3 weeks later:**

Ever since Noah came home, Brianna loved him. She promised to protect him. But Noah had a hard time sleeping through the night. He'd cry around two in the morning, then four then eight then have to be dealt with all day. Brianna was ignored half the time. Margaret had to feed Noah and would isolate herself in her bedroom trying to get used to feeding her baby. While Mordecai would try to stay asleep. Slowly it began to really hurt Brianna, hours would go by before they'd even glance at Brianna. Margaret would just tell her to go to bed then go right back to tending to Noah. The blue jay would just fall asleep or watch TV.

"Daddy! Can you read to me"? Brianna asked, holding her favorite book, Goodnight Moon.

The blue jay turned, "Bri. I'm exhausted. I'll read to ya later" He rested his eyes at the table.

Brianna looked up, it was 10:15 PM. She was supposed to be in bed two hours ago. "Daddy"? She poked him.

Mordecai was out cold, snoring. She glared, "Darn it"! She threw her book down and walked into her room. She sat on her bed, glaring.

Margaret opened her door, "Brianna Crystal! It's way past your bedtime"!

Brianna glared, "Daddy didn't tuck me in"!

The cardinal sighed, "Well, we're all tired from Noah. I'm sorry Daddy can't tuck you in, now go to bed"!

She threw the covers over herself. Margaret turned off the light, "Goodnight" She whispered then heard Noah starting to cry. "Ugh! Mordecai please help me"!

Brianna scowled. Noah was always crying, always taking Mommy and Daddy away. Always Noah this and Noah that.

She got out of bed pissed, seeing Margaret hold Noah, "Shh…Honey. I know" She ran her fingers through his little feathers.

Noah was growing feathers, they were little apricot colored ones, though the color would come when he's three months old. Skips said his feathers would be dark blue due to him being a boy. If he was a girl, his feathers would be violet.

Margaret hummed a little lullaby, "I spend all my money on a big ol' fancy car"Brianna glared, "That's my lullaby"! She scowled.

Margaret sighed, "Bri, please be quiet! It took me forever to calm him down"!

Brianna glared, "Why do you love him more then me"!?

The cardinal sighed again, Noah was gonna cry if he heard more screaming, "Mordecai"! She called, "Please help me"

Mordecai walked into the room, obviously tired, "Yea"?

Margaret pointed, "Put Brianna, back to bed for me please"?

The blue jay took her hand, "C'mon Bri" They walked into her bedroom, "Ok, go back to bed"

Brianna turned, "NO"! She glared.

Mordecai was in the mood for her to yell at him, "Bri! Go to bed"! He sighed.

Once again she glared, "No"!

The blue jay was cranky, he wanted nothing more then to go right to sleep, "I said go to bed Brianna"! He growled.

She shook her head, "No! And you can't make me"!

Mordecai turned her around and slapped her right on the butt as hard as he could. "GO TO BED"! He shouted.

Brianna turned towards him with fear in her eyes, Mordecai instantly remembered what he did, "Oh no. Bri" He reached for her. Brianna backed away from him.

The blue jay took a step towards her, "No, Bri. I'm sorry"

She opened the door and ran away from him. Mordecai expected to hear Margaret scream and run towards him and beat the crap out of him. But there was silence. He opened her door to see Brianna hiding underneath the kitchen table, hugging her bunny, trembling.

The blue jay walked towards the table, lifting up the table cloth, "Brianna. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do it" He reached for her only for her to whimper and start to cry as she ran towards her mom.

Margaret had just finished putting Noah down for nap, she saw Brianna crying and picked her up, "Oh my gosh. Honey, what's the matter"?

Brianna whimpered, "Daddy hit me"

Margaret shot a glare at Mordecai, "Ok, Sweetie go into your room"

Brianna avoided looking at Mordecai as she ran into her room. Margaret walked towards him, "Wait Margaret, let me-" She held up her finger, then slapped his cheek, "Explain…" He whispered.

She took a deep breath, "I could scream at you but I just put Noah down" She narrowed her eyes, "How could you hit her"?!

Mordecai sighed, "I don't know what came over me! My brain just shut off and I hit her! I swear I didn't mean it! I swear! I just spanked her"!

Margaret understood, "Oh. Honey, it's normal to spank your kids"

The blue jay made a confused look, "What? Wait. Did you get spanked as a kid"?

She nodded, "My parents thought that was the best discipline plan up until I was 14"

Mordecai's beak parted, "My parents never did that. My dad would scare the truth out of me. By hanging me upside on the roof. And my mom would completely ignore me until I did whatever she told me to do"

Margaret sighed a little, "I thought you slapped her upside the head, that's why I was pissed! Just please promise me, you'll never spank her again"

He nodded, "I won't"!

She kissed him, "Then go make up with her"

Mordecai nodded, walking into her bedroom, "Bri"? He looked around, she wasn't there. "Brianna"? He looked under her bed, in her closet. Every little hiding place. "Margaret"! He ran into their bedroom to see her putting her finger to her beak,

"He's still asleep"! She pulled him out of their bedroom, "What is it"?

Mordecai blinked his eyes, "Brianna's not in her room"!

The cardinal's eyes widened as she ran into Brianna's room, "Brianna? Honey"? She search through her stuff. "Mordecai! Where's my daughter"! She glared.

Noah instantly started to cry, the cardinal ran into her bedroom, "Shh…Mommy's sorry," She lifted Noah up, "Mordecai! Go find her"! Margaret glared.

Mordecai nodded, he headed for the door, only to step on something, Brianna's bunny. He picked it up, "Oh I'm so sorry Baby girl" He ran outside, into the hall, calling Brianna's name. "BRIANNA"! Mordecai shouted as he left the building.

Brianna ran away from him, peeking from behind a corner, seeing her dad. She was scared of him. She ran away when it started to rain, she whimpered. She missed hugging her bunny when she was scared. She kept running.

Mordecai was getting scared, "Brianna! I'm sorry" He walked around the building, "Brianna"! He backed away into a alley only to see a woman there, "Hello there" The woman smiled.

Brianna ran to her, "Hello"

The woman took off her hat to reveal CJ, "Hello there, aren't you a little young to be walking around here by yourself"?

A man with a beard was standing next to her. Brianna's mind registered CJ:

_Locking her in that dogcage when she was only one. "Ya little runt"_

"_C'mere. Drink this for me" _

_The bottle full of that green soultion that made her sick._

Brianna backed away but looked to hear Mordecai still calling her name, "You're a bad person"! She pointed. Mordecai shouted over the heavy rainfall, "BRIANNA! WHERE ARE YOU"?!

CJ smiled, "It sounds to me, like someone's calling you"

Brianna shook her head, "If I go back, they'll just keep going to Noah"

CJ grinned, "It must suck that Mommy and Daddy completely ignore you" CJ smiled, opening her purse.

Brianna nodded, "It does. I hate Noah! I wish he was never born"! She pouted.

CJ chuckled, "Well, what if I told you...I had a potion that'll make your parents pay more attention to you then Noah" She dangled a bottle in front of her face.

The robin stared at the bottle, "It won't hurt my baby brother or Mommy and Daddy...will it"

CJ shook her head with a tiny smile, "Of course not! Why would I want to harm them? I want to help you"

Brianna stared at the bottle, "I don't know..."

The bearded man smiled, "Fine. I guess they'll just forget about you and leave you behind"

She took the bottle, "Fine"! She walked back home, "I hope they'll still love me"

Mordecai looked over to see the little red bird, instantly he hugged, "Brianna! I'm so sorry! I'll never do it again"! He hugged her tight.

Brianna hid the bottle behind her back, "Ok Daddy"

He smiled, "I love you so much Bri. I'm so sorry"

She buried her face in his chest, "Ok, I forgive you"

Mordecai lifted her up and carried her back into the building. The blue jay smiled, "I found her"

The cardinal smiled, "Oh thank god"! She gave Brianna a quick kiss. "Don't ever run away again"

She nodded, "I won't"

Mordecai noticed she had her hands behind her back, "Hey, whatcha got there"?

Brianna slid the bottle under her dress, "Nothing Daddy" She smiled.

He chuckled, "Ok, ready for bed"? She nodded as he picked her up and carried her to bed.

Once tucked in, Mordecai kissed her forehead and turned off the light. Brianna took the bottle out, looking at it. "I hope this works"

* * *

**The next morning:**

Baby cries filled up the entire apartment building. It was Noah. Mordecai groaned, rolling over and plugging his ears with a pillow. Margaret sighed, getting up and rushing towards her son, "Honey! Honey! Mommy's here! Don't cry" She whispered. Trying to calm her son down. He refused and kept screaming. Mordecai let out a yell of frustration as his peaceful sleep was erupted. "It's like living with Rigby again" He growled.

There was a knock on their door, "Honey. Please get the door" Margaret sighed as she tried to unbutton her pajamas to nurse her son.

Mordecai crankily answered the door, "What.."?!

It was a blonde man, wearing boxers and a white tank top. Looking pissed. "Hey! Do ya mind keeping that kid asleep! I can't sleep! It's been three weeks and I miss sleeping in"! He glared.

Mordecai gave him a look, "Ya don't think I miss sleeping in"?! He slammed the door and heard Noah's feeding.

Brianna came out of her room with her bunny in tow, "Daddy"?

Mordecai yawned, then fell forward. Falling asleep right in front of Brianna's bedroom. Brianna pulled up the bottle, "C'mon Wah" She walked over to the coffee pot. With a quick jump, she climbed up the cabinets.

After seeing Mommy and Daddy make coffee countless times, she knew how the coffee maker worked, she opened the top to see there was coffee grinds in there already. She opened the bottle and dumped it down the water shoot to get the 'coffee' going.

Brianna made sure there was enough, she couldn't give anything to Noah, due to him drinking Mommy's milk. Brianna jumped down, sighing, "I hope this works"

Margaret held her son, he took eager sips then was quiet. She awed. "My little baby boy aren't you so cute"? She kissed his forehead then burped him. She stepped over Mordecai's sleeping body and found some coffee. She smiled, "Aw thanks Mordecai" She walked into the living room to lay her son down in his bassinet. She smiled at his eyes wandering around the room, she kissed his forehead, "Aren't you curious"? She walked into the kitchen and poured some coffee into a mug.

The blue jay opened his eyes, "Ugh.." He got off the floor. "What'd I miss"?

She handed him the mug, "Here. You need it more then I do"

Mordecai took a large sip then sat it down, "*sigh*" He grabbed Margaret by her waist making her giggle, "When's the last time we had alone time"?

She giggled, kissing him, "When Noah wasn't born yet"

He shrugged, kissing her neck, "Wouldn't hurt to take advantage of Noah's naptime"

The cardinal tugged his hand towards their bedroom. Mordecai took one more look at Noah's bassinet, making sure his son was preoccupied with his mobile.

"Mordy…" Her voice cooed, "C'mon" She wrapped her wings around his neck.

The blue jay chuckled, "I was just checking on him.." He turned around, "Isn't he cute"?

Margaret kissed him, "I think he looks just like you" She tugged him towards bed.

Brianna was impatient, was the bottle working? Did it fail? She walked into the living room to see her brother's bassinet, she climbed up the little ribbons to see her baby brother, "Hi Noah"

Noah looked at her, "Please don't cry" Brianna begged as she sat in the bassinet with her brother, "I do love you Noah…but you're annoying" She told him. "And Mommy and Daddy love you more. I don't know why"

Noah was starting to think his mobile was more fascinating then Brianna, "But. I hope you'll forgive me when they pay more attention to me"

Margaret smiled at him, "I sure missed alone time"

Mordecai nodded, "That makes-" He groaned. "Aw man! My stomach"! He wrapped his wings around his stomach.

The cardinal sat up, "Honey! You ok"? She patted his back, "Oh. You must have stretched your stomach muscles too much" She assumed.

Mordecai groaned, "Oh. This hurts like hell"! The blue jay was pushed onto his back. "W-what's going on"?

Margaret kissed his cheek, "You should rest up. Your tummy must be really hurting"

He nodded, "Ooh"! He winced. She kissed his cheek, "Just rest"

The blue jay sighed, "Ooh…this hurts"

Margaret got up, getting dress. "I'll check on Noah for bit" She left the room.

Taking a quick peek, she saw the little bird being entertained by his mobile. The little spinning planets and rocketships made Noah's eyes light up.

Margaret smiled, "Oh hi my little angel"

Brianna's heart felt heavy as she heard those words. Noah was her mommy's little angel. She smiled at her baby, "Oh! You want your rattle"? She picked up a toy and waved it in front of him. Noah reached for it then gurgled, placing his hand in his mouth. Margaret sighed, "Honey. Here" She placed the pacifier in his mouth, "that should keep you quiet"

The cardinal just needed a few minutes to herself, just to keep herself from going crazy. She sat on the couch, turning on the TV.

Brianna sighed, playing with her doll house, she felt guilty. She felt like she betrayed her family. She took the mommy doll and walked into the living room, "Mommy"?

Margaret turned, "Hey! There's my favorite 4 year old"

Brianna handed her the doll, "Can you play with me"?

The cardinal smiled, "Sure"

They started playing until Noah started to cry. Margaret got up, "Honey. You can play by yourself for a bit. I think I'm gonna take a nap"

Brianna nodded, "Ok Mommy" She smiled, going back to her dolls.

Margaret lifted Noah out of his bassinet. "Ok Mommy's gonna feed ya" She unbuttoned her shirt to nurse him.

Noah screamed as loud as he could, "Noah, I'm getting undressed, what more do you want me to do"? She held her son to her chest.

He calmed down once he saw he was able to eat. She smiled, "Aren't you a little feisty"? She kissed his forehead.

Brianna felt her heart hurt, "Mommy"! She yelled.

Noah hadn't even started eating. Margaret sighed, buttoning up her shirt, "Hang on Sweetheart" She sat Noah down in bassinet. "What Bri"?

Brianna sighed, "Don't feed Noah" She sighed, reaching into her doll house and taking out the bottle, "I'm sorry Mommy"

The cardinal stared at her, "What's this"? She took the bottle, "Oh my…! BRIANNA CRYSTAL"! She screamed.

Noah screamed at the top of his lungs, Margaret glared, "I…I"! She was stunned. How could Brianna put cyanide in their drinks. "Oh my god"! How could she process this. The cardinal backed away from her. "B-Brianna! How could you"!

Brianna whimpered, "I'm sorry Mommy! I really am"

Margaret stared at her, "You nearly poisoned your little brother if I had drank it! Your father is laying bed with stomach pains"! She stared at her daughter, "Oh my god! Brianna. How-how could you"?

Brianna backed away, "I'm sorry Mommy! You abandoned me"

The cardinal whimpered, "Brianna. You almost killed your father"

She bit her lip, "I'm sorry"!

Margaret stared at her, "I…how do I process this"?

Brianna pouted, "The lady said she'd promise you'd pay more attention to me"!

The cardinal blinked her eyes, "What lady"?

Brianna sighed, "That cloudy girl! She said you and Daddy would pay attention to me more"

Margaret gasped, "Oh Honey, Daddy and I have to pay more attention to him because he's a baby! One he sleeps through the night, once he can sit up by himself and drink formula. Then Daddy and I will be more available I promise"

Brianna whimpered, "I'm sorry Mommy"!

The cardinal took her into a hug, "It's ok. It's ok. Just promise me something…" Brianna nodded, "Never, ever take anything from that cloudy lady! Never! She's a bad person"

The robin nodded, the cardinal smiled, taking her into another hug, "Wanna help change your brother"?

Brianna grinned, "Yes"! She ran to Noah, "It's ok Noah! I'll be the best big sister ever"!

Margaret took Noah into her wings, "Alright, let's get changing"

* * *

**Ooh burn CJ! Your "brilliant" plan failed again! HAHA! Ok. And I have some news. I may end this story in chapter 50 or 60. Depending on where I am! I have no word on a sequel to this. Maybe yes. Maybe no. Depends. Enough with sad news. Let's get some happy news up in here. To that Guest, Next chapter's for ya buddy!**

* * *

The ghost sighed, "I can't always be for Marie! I love her and all but..."

Muscle Man glared, "C'mon Fives! We've been friends for years! What the problem"?

Another sigh, "I know it's kinda weird but...I miss bro time. I miss hangin with ya without you getting a call from Starla"

Muscle Man sighed, "I miss Bro time too" He smiled, "But I promise! We'll have a hell of a time at McHooligans! I swear! You'll see"!

* * *

**Parrrrtttttaaahhhhh! Party in the house ya'll! The whole gang coming...except Thomas. Whop whop! Please comment or review! Rigleen and Jemas are coming up soon**

**-Ryan's out!**


	32. Christmas hits the town

**Alright, I have to say I'm sorry. I forgot to upload before I went on vacation. Sorry that's my bad. Also that preview...sorry I tried but couldn't write a chapter about HFG! I seriously tried! I spent six days trying then just said Screw it! I'm sorry! My bad! Well. Since it was freezing on my vacation I decided to celebrate Christmas early! So it's Noah's first Christmas! Hope ya like it!**

**Adam Levine: Who sings Sunday Morning and does not pick me!**

**Bruno Mars: LOL! *rolls on the floor laughing***

* * *

**Two months later:**

"C'mon kids. We'll need to deliver those letters to Santa" Benson smiled as he watched Abbey and Brianna writing Christmas letters.

The whole park gang and their families were waiting for Christmas to arrive. It was three days away. The gang sat around in the living room. Margaret, Audrey and Mordecai were sitting on the couch. Thomas and Jen were setting up the tree with Skips and Quips, Pops was setting up decorations. The girls were writing letters to Santa, Marie couldn't write letters due to her religion, Brad was pouting in the corner, "Santa's not real! I'm not writing to that phony"!

Audrey glared, "Bradley Samuel"! She gestured towards the girls, "Santa Claus is real"!

Brad argued, "No! I asked for a Space shuttle! That phony never gave me one! Though he gave Mordecai and Rigby invisibility cloaks"!

Mordecai argued, "Because we saved Santa"

Brianna stopped writing, "Tell it again Daddy! Please"! She ran up to his leg.

The blue jay chuckled, "I've told you that story at least every Christmas since you were a baby"

Margaret giggled, adjusting her little baby, "Well…one person hasn't heard your story" She tucked Noah's blanket around him to make sure he was warm.

Rigby smiled, "That was a awesome Christmas! I can't believe I lost my cloak" He looked down pouting.

"I found it"! Eileen's voice called.

Rigby looked around, "Eileen"? He felt a kiss on the lips, he saw Eileen's head and body appear, "It was on the bathroom door" She handed it to him.

He chuckled, "Thanks for finding it"

Thomas chuckled, "I passed out with my head stuck in the stairs that Christmas"

Jen giggled, "Really"? She placed a red ornament on the tree.

Audrey laughed, "Sorry about putting lights on your horns. You were passed out"

Thomas sighed, "I missed a lot! I missed meeting Santa"

Rigby pointed, "See Brad! Santa is real"!

Brad rolled his eyes, "Sure! If he's real then I'm on the naughty list or something"! He looked at everyone, "Why haven't I gotten something I asked for"?

Mordecai nodded, "Rigby and I were pretty bad kids. We only got gifts from our parents"

Margaret's eyes widened, "Oh…speaking of parents.." She turned to Mordecai, "My parents are gonna stay with us until Christmas Day.."

The blue jay stared at her, "Why"?

She sighed, "Something about wanting to be with Noah on his first Christmas"

Noah made a whiny noise making Rigby chuckle, "Even Noah doesn't your parents"

Brianna's smile grew, "Nana and Papa"!?

Mordecai nodded, "Nana and Papa…"

Audrey smiled, "Aw Mordecai, don't be scared of her parents. My parents didn't like Benson at first but then he sorta grew on them"

The gumball machine's head turned to his wife, "Your parents didn't like me"?

Audrey ignored him, "Anyway! Mordecai, just get to know Margaret's father that's how Benson and my father got close"

Margaret smiled, "My daddy is nothing to be scared of. He's a teddy bear"

Mordecai nodded, "But he's a big dude"

The mole giggled, "You're meeting my father then! My father's a big scary dude. He fought in Vietnam and was in the marines"

Rigby gulped, "Uh…"

Jen giggled, "That's nothing compared to my daddy. My daddy was in the Navy. He's strict" She turned to her boyfriend, "He calls you 'That Boy'"

Thomas nodded, "G-good to know" He gulped.

Marie giggled, "Haha! Unca Tommy's a baby"!

Starla smiled taking Marie into her arms, "Sometimes, I wonder if I'll have another baby"

Muscle Man's jaw dropped. High-Five Ghost and Mordecai snickered. The blue jay kissed his wife's cheek, "We're stopping at two right"?

She giggled, "Yes. Only two" She kissed Noah's forehead, "we have two troublemakers, little Noah and his daddy"

Mordecai chuckled, "Can I meet Noah's father"?

The group shared a laugh. Audrey smiled, "Wow. Noah's feathers are starting to show. He's dark blue"

Margaret smiled, "Yea," She pointed at his little wrists, "he's gonna have his daddy's white stripes and comma"

Audrey leaned in to tickle the bird, "Goochie, goochie, goo" She giggled.

Noah saw her blonde hair and smirked giving her hair a good tug, "Ow"! Audrey pried her hair from Noah's tiny fingers.

Brianna, Abbey, and Marie giggled. Until Audrey looked at them. "So-wee Momma" Abbey apologized.

Pops giggled, "I finished decorating"! He ran in from the kitchen, "Everyone will be kissed this Christmas"! He giggled.

Margaret tilted her head, "What does that mean Pops"?

Pops pointed up, right next to Rigby and Eileen, "I hung up mistletoe" Pops added.

The raccoon was pulled into a kiss, making everyone awe. Except Brad, Marie, Abbey and Brianna, covering their eyes.

* * *

**Margaret's apartment:**

The moment Mordecai opened the door, Brianna giggled, "Papa"! She ran right into his wings.

Jeff picked her up, "Oh hey there Pumpkin" His personal nickname for her.

Margaret smiled, "Hi Daddy"

He kissed her forehead, "Hey Mags" He looked down, "And my grandson"

Brianna nodded, "Still no nickname"?

Jeff shook his head, "I'm still thinking" He chuckled then turned, "Mandy! Margaret's home"!

Mordecai reached out his hand, "Hey Mr. Haddad" He smiled.

Jeff growled, "Mordecai.."

The blue jay pulled a cheesy smile, "Uh…" He walked away.

Mandy smiled, "Aw! My little grandson! So big"! She kissed Noah's forehead.

Brianna jumped to the floor, "Nana"!

Mandy picked her up, "Bri-Bri"! She ran her fingers through her hair, "Ooh. You have bangs"!

Brianna pouted, "Mommy didn't put in my headband"

Margaret giggled, "Well Noah decided to pee on Daddy, I couldn't ignore that"

Mandy laughed, "Oh poor Mordy-poo. I'm sure Noah's a troublemaker. It does run in your Quintel genes" She giggled, "Maverick was a party animal"

Mordecai chuckled, "Yea I know. Noah's always gonna be my special troublemaker"

Noah let out a coo then reached up and yanked on his mother's shirt, "You're hungry aren't you"? Margaret guessed. She walked into her bedroom, "Sorry. I need to feed him"

Brianna giggled, "She has to give him Mommy's milk"

Mandy smiled, "Alright Bri-Bri, didn't you have something to show Nana"?

The robin nodded, jumping out of her wings and running into her bedroom.

Mordecai smiled, "Margaret's gonna put her in ballet"

Mandy giggled excitedly, "Really"!?

Brianna ran back with a pink tutu and ballet slippers. "Ballet Nana"!

The older red bird smiled, "Aw! I loved doing that! It was so much fun"!

A smile came, "My fwiend Alison too"!

Margaret and Julie both sighed the girls up to be in ballet in January, Alison and Brianna were more then thrilled to be in ballet. Katy was too busy with soccer and Natasha and Tasha were going to be in cheer with little cheerleaders. Connor was going to play little league football.

Jeff saw Brianna's little tutu, "You're going to be the most prettiest ballerina"

She giggled, "Ta you Papa"

Mordecai smiled, "Ok. Put your stuff back before you forget where it is"

Brianna ran into her room, setting her stuff on her dresser, then running back into the room.

Margaret had emerged from the room, she smiled, "I put Noah down for a nap. So who wants dinner"?

Mandy smiled, "Defiantly me"! She rushed into the kitchen.

Jeff turned to Mordecai, "This'll be a fun few days" He grinned. Walking into the kitchen. Mordecai gulped.

* * *

**The next day:**

Mordecai was drinking coffee, enjoying his week of Christmas break. Brianna was at Alison's house, Noah was napping in his bassinet. Mandy and Jeff were grocery shopping. Margaret was reading a magazine on the couch, Mordecai heard a little gurgle then a full on wail. Mordecai chuckled, walking towards the bassinet, "Hey, hey, no crying" He moved Noah to his shoulder, patting his son's back, "Shh.."

Margaret walked over, "I think he needs a diaper change"

The blue jay could smell the stench, "Ugh…Noah" He carried his son into their spare room. Laying him down on the diaper changer, he unlatched the diaper only to gag, "Ew! Noah! You're only two months old and you stink worst then that Were-Skunk"!

Margaret giggled, "He doesn't stink that bad"

Mordecai balled up the diaper tossing it in the trash, "Phew! Damn Noah" Noah made a tiny smile.

The blue jay cleaned his son up and placed a new diaper on him, "Ok. All clean"

Margaret kissed her husband, then smiled at her baby, "Want Daddy to tuck you in"?

Noah gripped his father's feathers on his chest, giggling happily. Mordecai winced, "Ow" He untangled his son's fingers, "Ok. Ok. Daddy will tuck you in" He moved Noah to his shoulder, patting his son's back, "Shh…shh" He whispered.

Noah's tiny eyes closed as his father patted his back, humming softly. "I think he's asleep" He walked towards the bassinet and laid him down.

Margaret giggled, "You're the best Daddy anyone could ever ask for"

He chuckled, stroking his son's cheek, "Daddy loves you Noah" He gave his son a kiss on his forehead.

The cardinal reached into her pocket, "Uh…Mordecai" She whispered.

Mordecai looked at his wife, "What"?

She pulled out a mistletoe, leaning it over the two lovebirds, "You know the rules"

He chuckled, pulling her into a kiss. Margaret pulled away, tugging his hand to bed.

The blue jay tossed the mistletoe away, smirking, "C'mere"! He kissed her passionately.

Margaret was pushed onto her back, "Quiet! Noah's gonna wake up"!

Mordecai chuckled, kissing her, going for her clothes. He unbuttoned her shirt only to hear: "Margaret! Mordecai"! Mandy's voice called.

Noah let out a cry, due to being interrupted during his naptime. Margaret sighed pushing Mordecai off, gently. "We'll have some alone time later k"?

He nodded, blushing because they'd been interrupted. "Ok"

Margaret lifted Noah up, "Oh Honey. Nana didn't know you were napping"

Mandy awed, "Aw Sweetie, I didn't know. Maggie, I'm sorry" She apologized.

The cardinal smiled, "It's alright Mom"

Jeff chuckled, "So where's Mordy-Poo"?

Margaret sighed, "Dad. Mordecai's trying really hard to be nice to you"

He shrugged, "It's my job to make him miserable. I'm his Father-in-law"

Margaret face-palmed, "Daadddd"! She sounded out like a ten year old, embarrassed.

Mandy smiled, "I know what! What if we go out to dinner"!?

Margaret smiled, "Oh Mom! That's perfect"!

* * *

**Later that evening:**

Mordecai held Margaret's hand as they walked into McHooligans. Noah was curled up in his mother's wings. "Hun, relax" She whispered, "Daddy's not evil"

The blue jay nodded, as he sat down in the booth. Margaret sat her son in a highchair. Jeff and Mandy sat across from the couple.

It was quiet except for a few slurps and gurgles coming from Noah, thinking his hands were his food. The drinks arrived, making Mandy speak, "So. Are Brianna and Noah going to be the only grandchildren"?

Mordecai shook his head, "Margaret said we should stop at two"

The cardinal smiled, "Yea. Noah's enough trouble" She gave her baby a little toy.

Jeff chuckled, "How's your dad Mordecai"?

Mordecai shrugged, "He's fine. My dad and my mom are spending Christmas with his sisters"

Noah slammed his hands down on the table in front of him, Margaret sighed a little. "Shh…No Sweetie"

Mandy could sense Margaret was a bit sad. "Honey? You ok"?

She nodded, "I've just been a little down since Noah's been born. I try but I can't seem to get happy as I used to be"

Mandy smiled, "Oh it's normal. I was like that after you were born. Don't worry. It'll be over in a few weeks"

The cardinal gave her a smile. Then the food arrived.

After dinner, Jeff and Mandy paid. Mordecai held their sleeping son, "How can a kid so little, go through half the plates"?

Margaret giggled, "He is your son" She gave him a kiss.

Jeff scowled at the sight of Mordecai kissing his daughter. "Mags! Easy on the kissing ok? PG please"

Margaret rolled her eyes, "Daddd"! She warned.

* * *

**Margaret's apartment:**

Since Brianna was spending the night at Alison's. It didn't take too long to put the baby down. Mandy and Jeff slept on the pull out couch while Margaret was sitting in the rocking chair, rocking Noah back and forth, "Shh.."

Noah had a grip on her pajama shirt. She smiled, gently untangling his fingers and letting his tiny hand grab her finger, she gave them a gentle kiss. "My baby boy"

Noah was finally quiet. She walked into her bedroom, "Night Mom and Dad"

"Night" They replied in sync.

Margaret laid Noah down in his crib, turning on the stereo to Just a Feeling. Noah was passed out.

The blue jay was resting in his bed, Margaret shortly joined him, "Hey Diaper Boy" She giggled.

Mordecai rolled his eyes, "Most pet names are nice" He kissed her, "That's like me calling you Tampon girl or something"

She pushed him on his back, "You don't like Diaper Boy" She kissed his neck, "That's why I like calling you that" Mordecai smirked, pulled the covers over themselves.

Jeff's eyes blinked open, "*sigh*I hate this couch" He got up, carefully to not to disturb Mandy. He walked into the kitchen to hear a little moan. "Da faq"? He opened Margaret's door.

All he could see was blue and red feathers. He slammed the door with his face flushed, Noah started to cry making Margaret pull away, "Noah's crying"! She quickly threw on her nightgown and lifted her son up, "Noah, Honey"

Mordecai stared at Margaret, "Who slammed the door"?

The cardinal blushed, "Before you go investigating, put pajama bottoms on"

He threw on some pajama pants on and opened the door to see Mandy and Jeff. "Oh hey"!

Jeff shook his head, "We all have urges but c'mon Mordecai"

The cardinal sighed, pressing her fingers into her forehead as she dealt with Noah.

After a awkward explanation, Jeff and Mandy made Margaret swear, she'd never have sex with her parents in the house. The cardinal was humiliated. "Oh lord" She whispered as she tucked Noah in.

The blue jay sighed, "I'm sorry Maggie"

She pushed him away, "Get away. Go sleep somewhere else"! She threw his pillow at him.

The blue jay took his pillow and fell asleep in Brianna's room on the floor.

* * *

**The next day:**

As if by some miracle Christmas Eve had arrived. It was still pretty awkward between Mordecai and Margaret. At breakfast, Margaret went into her bedroom with Noah and locked the door. Leaving Mordecai locked out of the bedroom until she was done feeding Noah and getting dressed. Brianna could see some tension between her parents but she was more occupied with Christmas.

To Mordecai, he was saved due to Mandy and Jeff going to a Christmas Party. Leaving the Quintel family to go to the Park's Christmas party.

Brianna ran straight for Brad, Marie and Abbey. "Think Santa will come"?

Brad snorted, "Nope"!

Abbey rolled her eyes, "Yes"!

Margaret sighed, getting away from Mordecai. Starla and Eileen noticed, "Hey? You ok? You've been kinda quiet" Starla spoke up.

Margaret face-palmed, "My dad walked in on us last night"

Eileen gasped, "Oh no! What happened"?

The cardinal sighed, "My mom made me swear to never have sex when they're at my house"! She covered her face, "I feel like such a slut! It's all my fault my parents hate Mordecai"!

Starla awed, "It's not your fault! All father-in-laws are like that"

Margaret sighed. Noah made a little peep from his highchair. The blue jay and raccoon were shaking their present under the tree. Benson glared, "Stop that you two! You might break it"!

Rigby rolled his eyes, "Last time you said that, I got underwear"!

The gumball machine growled as he walked away, muttering.

Brad smiled, "Well Brianna, I have a question"!

The robin nodded, "What"?

He smirked, "If Santa's real! I have to kiss you if Santa's not real…I get your biggest Christmas present"

Marie giggled, "Do it"!

Brianna shook hands, "Fine"!

Abbey and Marie giggled, "Ooh Brad likes Brianna"

Mordecai walked outside to see Thomas and Muscle Man, "What the h are you guys doing"?

Thomas smiled, "We're looking for Santa"

Muscle Man nodded, "That Brad Punk isn't gonna ruin Christmas for us"

"But you're Jewish" Thomas pointed out.

He nodded, "I know but! Abbey and Brianna are gonna meet Santa"

Benson walked outside to see the guys outside, looking at the sky, "What are you guys doing"? He asked monotone.

Mordecai explained, "We're looking for Santa"

The gumball machine nodded, "Yea but, we're opening presents for the little kids"

They hurried back inside, they went from youngest to oldest. Abbey went first, she unwrapped hers from Muscle Man and Starla, "I ga a Barbie"! She ran to her dad. "Look Daddy"!

Benson kissed his daughter's forehead, "That's nice Abbey"

Marie opened her present from Mordecai and Margaret, to see a pink jacket and jeans. She giggled, "Yea! Pink"!

Brianna opened a gift from Rigby and Eileen to squeal, "A tric! Tric! Tric"! She screamed.

Mordecai saw that Brianna got a pink tricycle. "Hey way to go Baby girl"

Brianna tackled Rigby into a hug, "I wuv you Uncle Rigby"

The raccoon smiled, "I love you too Bri"

The kids kept opening their presents, laughing and giggling. Brianna was certain that her tricycle was her biggest gift. That tensed her up.

Before everyone knew it, it was 10:00 PM. Margaret scooped up a sleeping Noah, "I think we should head home"

Brianna peeped, "No! Wait for Santa"!

Mordecai sighed, "Bri, it's because your awake" He lifted her up.

Brad smirked, "That's gonna be my tricyc-HO HO HO"! A voice yelled.

Everyone rushed outside to see a sled up. Brianna's beak parted, "TAKE THAT BRAD! SANTA CLAUS"!

Santa chuckled, "Little Brianna Crystal" He pulled out a list, "Been nice all year even with her little brother" He smiled, "I'll see to it that you get amazing gifts"

Brianna gasped then smiled, "Thanks Santa"

Santa smiled at Mordecai, "You should really thank your daddy"

The robin hugged his neck, "I wuv you Daddy"

Margaret adjusted Noah, kissing Mordecai. Santa turned to Brad, "And Bradley Samuel. You've been very naughty! But…you have a kind heart" He smiled at the list, "You're off the naughty list"

Brad cheered, "Woohoo! Hear that Dad"?!

Benson smiled, "Sure did"

Santa chuckled, "Goodbye for now" He slapped the reigns making the reindeers speed up then take flight. Brianna, Brad and Abbey waved at the sleigh, "BYE SANTA"! They watched as Santa took off, she smiled, "Mordecai.." He turned, "Merry Christmas" She kissed him.

* * *

**The next morning: Margaret's apartment:**

Brianna ran into her parents room, "MOMMY! DADDY! SANTA CAME! LOOK! LOOK"! She raced into the living room.

Mordecai, Margaret, Noah, Mandy and Jeff peeked at the tree to see presents all over the place. Brianna raced towards her, "I divided them into a pile for you! Daddy! Santa said to give this to Mommy"! She handed Mordecai a green box.

Mordecai yawned then opened the box, "Dear Mordecai. Please give this to Margaret" He pulled out mistletoe.

Margaret giggled, taking it into her hand, "I'll take that"! She lifted it over his head.

The blue jay pulled her into a kiss. Brianna giggled, "C'mon! Let's open presents"!

Mordecai broke the kiss, "Best Christmas gift ever"

Margaret smiled as they went back to unwrapping their gifts, Noah seemed fine with just the wrapping paper. Jeff and Mandy left shortly, Mordecai smiled as he and his wife laid on the couch drinking coco, later that evening with Brianna and little Noah sound asleep.

* * *

**There we go! Some Holiday cheer! I hope you guys chilled out because the next chapter will be a intense one! It's so intense I got chills typing it! It's so evil! It's so badass! But I'm nice enough to give you a preview! LOL!**

* * *

"You sick twisted bit-" CJ pulled the trigger, Margaret was covered in ice. Frozen in place.

CJ smirked, "With Margaret out of the way! It's just Brianna"!

GBF peeped, "Want me to get the helmet"?

The cloud girl smiled, "That'd be wonderful"!

Mordecai stared at his wife, frozen in place, "CJ! Why do you insist on torturing my family"!?

CJ rolled her eyes, then was handed a helmet, she sat it on Mordecai and pushed a button, "Enjoy"!

Mordecai let out a yell of pain, "AHHH"!

* * *

**CJ! CJ! CJ! Oh you a bad girl! LOL! What plan is it this time? IDK! Let's go find out! Give a round of applause to Bg52598 and Doctor Who! And also! I'm making a new story about Mordgaret! I'm working on it now, so if you don't mind. Go check it out. K Bye.**

**-Ryan's out!**


	33. Camping kidnapping

**Give a big hand to Bg52598 and Docter Who. They are awesome people! Now. CJ is in this chapter! DUH! Plus this is little Noah's first camping trip! That's right! The Park Family's gone camping! If you're wondering what's the date. It'll say. OK. Now on with the show!**

**Rigby: Do I die?**

**Me:*Sigh***

* * *

**The Park:**

Benson smiled, "So who wants to go camping"? He asked in a joking tone.

The park's tradition of camping had circled. Every April, the Park family would go on a weekend's paid camping trip. Skips would usually stay and hold down the ground, now it was Quips and Skips. This trip was going to be different, Connor, Katy and Alison were going with Brianna. Natasha and Tasha were busy with cheer.

Brianna peeped, "I am, Benson"!

Mordecai packed up the tent and rushed over to Rigby, "Tarps"? He asked. Making sure they didn't forget anything.

The raccoon nodded, "Eileen packed the car" He blushed, "I'm sharing a tent with her. You're sharing a tent with Margaret and the kids have their own tent"

The blue jay nodded, "Yea, Benson, Pops and Audrey are sharing a tent. Muscle Man, Starla and High-Five Ghost" He counted, "We have bout five tents…"

"And we're six"! Jen spoke up holding her tent.

Thomas smiled, taking her tent and sitting it in his car. "We all ready"?

Margaret looked around, "Mordecai? Do you have Noah's car-seat"? She checked next to her, "I thought it was at my feet"!

The blue jay looked at her, "How could you lose the baby in a car-seat"?

She glared, "Diaper Boy! Just find Noah"!

Mordecai chuckled, "I have him" He lifted the car-seat to see Noah, awake.

Audrey smiled, "Alright, Abbey and Brad. Get in the car"

Brad and Abbey got into the car, while Rigby drove Margaret's car with Eileen, Thomas drove his car, Muscle Man drove his car, Skips let Mordecai his car for the trip. Due to all the kids they were bringing.

Brianna had been camping before, she remembered making smores and Daddy telling scary stories that scared Uncle Rigby to pee himself. "H-he-hey Br-Brianna. W-what d-do w-we d-do wh-when ca-camp-camping"? Connor asked.

The robin smiled, "Swimming and tell scary stories and look at the stars"! The four year chimed.

Katy giggled, with a grip on her blanket, "Oh boy! Swimming"!

Alison peeped, "You hike"!

Brianna pointed, "Yea"!

* * *

After an hour on the highway, Margaret smiled, "Oh we're here"

Katy and Alison opened their eyes from their nap to see Connor was asleep face first in Brianna's lap. Brianna was asleep against the door. Margaret stretched her wings, "Oh boy"! She reached into the car, pulling out Noah's car-seat. "This is your first camping trip Noah" She smiled.

The kids cleared out of the car to see the cars pull up. Brad and Abbey jumped out of the car, "Wow! Look at the trees"! Abbey pointed.

While the grownups set up camp, Brad saw Connor, "Hey! You better leave Brianna alone"!

Connor stood there with his eyes wide, "W-what"?

Brad glared, "Brianna doesn't like you! Leave her alone"!

Brianna jumped in front of Connor, "Sta ta king Brad! Connor's my fwiend"!

Alison peeped, "Yea! Leave Connor alone"!

Katy chimed in, "You bully"!

Margaret heard the kids, "What is going on here"? She asked with her hands on her hips.

Katy pointed, "Bwad was mean to Connor"!

Audrey snapped into action, "Bradley Samuel"! She glared, tugging his arm, "If you behave. You'll help with the tent"!

Camp was set up, Mordecai decided to take the kids hiking, "Wanna come Maggie"?

Margaret smiled, rocking Noah's car-seat back and forth, "Nah. I'll stay here with Noah"

Audrey smiled zipping up Abbey's jacket, "Alright be safe kids"

Mordecai nodded, "We'll be fine" They started walking.

Brianna remembered going on hikes with her dad. They were a lot of fun, with Mommy, Auntie Ellie and Uncle Rigby.

* * *

**Flashback:**

"See the waterfall Bri"? Mordecai asked as he pointed at the falls.

The two year old nodded, then looked at the ground, "Ooh! Look Daddy"!

He saw she was pointed at a little squirrel. She giggled, "Can I pet it"?

Mordecai lifted her up, "Nah. Let's leave the squirrel to find his mommy"

Brianna turned her head, to see Margaret out of breath, "What wong"?

Margaret sighed, "I'm not much of a hiker" She smiled.

"AHHH! SNAKE"! Rigby ran right into Mordecai, "SNAKE"!

Eileen had a snake coiled around her leg, "He's harmless Rigby"

Brianna giggled, "Unca Reebee"!

* * *

Mordecai walked up the trail, Rigby, Benson and Muscle Man were in the back of the group. Watching all the kids. Brad glared at Connor, he was right next to Brianna. Alison sneezed, "Achoo"!

Katy squeezed her blanket, "Are we almost there"?

Brianna nodded, "Almost! Right Daddy"?

Mordecai chuckled, "Yep"

The kids were in awe by nature, trees squirrels, birds. Connor gulped, "Br-Bri-Brianna, cou-could yo-you ho-hold m-my h-hand"?

She nodded, taking his hand. "Why Connor"?

Connor sighed, "I-it's sc-scary"

Brad narrowed his eyes, that was the last straw. Mordecai walked by a bush then stopped, "Don't touch this alright" He pointed, "It's Poison Ivey"

The kids understood, Brad grinned as he tugged Connor's wing, "Hey! I wanna show you something cool"! He tugged him to the back of the group.

The group walked farther from the two boys, Connor looked back, "Uh. Whe-where t-the gr-group g-go"?

Brad shoved Connor into the Poison Ivey. Connor screamed and jumped out of the brush. "Th-that's it"! He shoved Brad into a tree, "Y-you-you're a bu-bully"! Connor clenched his fist and socked Brad right in the stomach.

Brad groaned as he fell to the floor. "DADDDDD"! He shouted.

Margaret held Noah, "Oh he's so quiet" Audrey commented, "it's like he's not even hear"

The cardinal smiled, "Well, he will cry because he's not in his crib but he's sleeping a lot better through the night"

Audrey smiled, "How old is he again? Five months"?

Noah let out a coo, "He's six months" Margaret smiled, Noah lifted his wings, scowling that he couldn't reach her hair and give it a tug.

Starla smiled, "He looks just like Mordecai"

Margaret giggled, "Yep. He sure does" Noah reached his wings up only to grab her beak, he gave a tug making her giggle, "Noah, no" She giggled.

Suddenly, the sound of panting was heard, Audrey gasped, "Brad! Connor"! She ran and hugged her son.

Connor raced into the tent, Margaret sat Noah in his car-seat and went to Connor, "Connor. What happened"? She asked as she opened the tent.

The green bird whimpered, "I-I'm so-sorry! Br-Brad pus-pushed m-me an-and I di-didn't me-mean it"

Margaret turned to see Brad had a bruise on his stomach and a black eye. Audrey glared, "Where's Connor"! She asked, raising her voice.

Connor cowered, "I-I'm so-sorry" He hid behind Margaret's leg.

Audrey yelled, "I'M CALLING YOUR MOTHER"!

Margaret sighed, "Audrey, calm down. Connor said that Brad pushed him"

Brad glared, "Cause he wouldn't leave Brianna alone"!

Connor grabbed Margaret's jeans for comfort that Brad or Audrey wouldn't kill him. Margaret smiled at the little bird, "You're ok. I won't let them hurt you"

Audrey glared, "So we're letting that little bully camp with us"!?

The cardinal defended Connor, "Your son does act mean towards the other kids"

Brad peeped, "No I don't"!

Audrey turned on her son, "Actually, yes you do Brad" She sighed, "Sorry Baby. But you'll have to sleep in Mommy and Daddy's tent"

Brad pouted, Margaret smiled, "See. You won't get into trouble Connor"

Mordecai kept hiking, then finally stopped. Alison, Katy, and Brianna were amazed at what they saw, a beautiful waterfall. Their mouths dropped, "Wow" Alison spoke.

Katy nodded, "Double wow"

Abbey and Marie weren't interested in the waterfall, more interested in going back home. "I'm bored" Marie cried.

Muscle Man nodded, "Alright Marie" He turned, "Mordecai! C'mon let's go home"

The blue jay nodded, "Alright. C'mon girls. We're going home"

Katy looked around, "Where's Connor"? She gripped her blanket.

Alison shrugged, "Brad took him back"

The look of relief went on Katy's face, "Ok good"

They headed back. Brad explained what happened and got banned from the kid tent, meaning he had to sleep with his parents.

* * *

The sun went down and a campfire was made. After a amazing campfire, the kids went to bed. Along with Brad in his parents' tent.

Margaret held Noah in her wings as she sat next to Mordecai on the log, "I think he likes camping" She cooed to her son.

Mordecai chuckled, "Are you trying to get him to go to sleep"?

She nodded, "I've tried for about 20 minutes" She stood up, "I think I'll go lay down with him" Margaret kissed her husband, "Goodnight"

Mordecai smiled, "Night" He turned to see Eileen, Rigby and Muscle Man were still up and around the campfire.

Muscle Man sat up, "Man I gotta use it"! He rushed towards the bathroom.

Eileen yawned, "*yawn*Hm…" She cleared her throat, "Lights out for me" She gave Rigby a kiss on the forehead, "Night guys" She unzipped her tent and crawled inside.

The duo smiled at each other then they watched the fire. "Now"! A whispered voice shouted.

A red dart hit Rigby in the neck, "What the-" Rigby fell forward onto the ground.

"Rigby"!? Mordecai got up only to get a dart to the back. "Marg-"! He fell backwards onto the ground.

Thomas had come back from the bathroom, he saw a familiar girl. CJ! She and a bearded man were dragging Mordecai and Rigby's bodies. Thomas hid behind the tree, getting a better look. "I can't run over there! If I do, I'll wake up the kids and the parents and*gasp*Mordecai's baby"!

CJ tugged on Mordecai, "I love you but…damn! You're heavy"

GBF had Rigby in his arms, "It's like a kitty cat" He smiled.

CJ dragged Mordecai a little further before shouting. "Theodore! Come help me with Mordecai"!

The deer man emerged from the woods, "Haha! Sweet revenge Cloudy Jay and Garret Bobby Ferguson"! He lifted Mordecai onto his shoulder, "Now over here"

He led them to a remote location.

Thomas ran towards the tent, making sure CJ and the weird deer guy was gone, "Margaret"! He unzipped her tent.

Margaret sat up, "What's a matter Thomas"?

Thomas saw Noah sleeping on the air mattress, "Mordecai and Rigby have been kidnapped"!

Her eyes widened, "Oh no! Was it CJ"!? She sat up, "It was CJ wasn't it"!?

Eileen unzipped her tent, "Margaret? Thomas? What's going on"?!

Thomas turned to her, "Mordecai and Rigby have been kidnapped"! He repeated.

Eileen's jaw dropped, "Who kidnapped them"!?

The goat blurted out, "CJ, some bearded dude and a weird deer, human…I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HECK THAT THING WAS"!

His screams woke up everyone, the kids got out of the tent, "What's wong Tommy"? Marie asked.

Noah began to cry, Margaret went into her tent, "Shh. Shh" She rocked her baby back and forth, "We'll find Daddy. I promise"

Jen ran to her boyfriend, "What's wrong Thomas"?

Thomas was freaking out, "Mordecai and Rigby got kidnapped"!

Margaret's eyes went to the kids tent, "Kids…" Her eyes widened, "Where's Brianna"!?

Connor, Alison and Katy turned their heads, "Not in here" Katy said.

Alison peeped, "She said she had to go to the bathroom"

Margaret gasped, "Oh no"! She slid Noah into his car-seat, "Jen! Watch Noah"! The cardinal raced off to the bathroom to look for her daughter.

Mordecai's eyes came into focus, he saw CJ, the deer guy and GBF. "Welcome to my liar"! The deer man announced.

The blue jay looked around, he was near the lake, tied to a tree. Mordecai was tied down with Rigby. Ropes wrapped around from their shoulders to the their legs, "What's going on"?

GBF stood in front of them, "You're going to marry CJ"!

Mordecai jerked in his ropes, "No I'm not! When's CJ gonna get the hint! I'm married! I have two children and a wife! I love them very much"! He shouted.

CJ giggled, "Oh you mean like this one" She lifted a sack.

Brianna screamed at the top of her lungs, "HELP! HELP ME"!

Mordecai glared, "BRIANNA! YOU'RE OK"! He shouted.

Brianna heard her dad's voice, "Daddy! Help me"! She cried.

CJ handed the bag to GBF, "Put her somewhere close. She's part of this plan"

Mordecai squirmed, "Don't you dare hurt her"!

The deer man growled, "Don't talk like that to Cloudy Jay"!

CJ smiled, "Thank you Theodore" She glared at Mordecai, "You're getting married looking like that"?

Mordecai growled, "I'M NEVER MARRYING YOU"!

His yell snapped Rigby up, "Huh?! What"?! He jerked his head, "How the hell did I end up tied up"? He looked over and saw CJ, "Hey CJ! Long time no see"

CJ reached into her purse, "Wanna see my new gun"? She pulled out a orange gun with a red line running down the middle. "It's a Freeze ray"

Mordecai rolled his eyes, "Like I give a crap"

Margaret raced back from the bathrooms, "She's not there! CJ got my daughter"!

Eileen ran to her friend, "Margaret! We'll find them ok" She made a little smile, "CJ, couldn't have gotten that far"

Margaret sniffled, drying her eyes. "Wait…Thomas. You said a deer slash human hybrid kidnapped them"?

Thomas nodded, "Yea why"?

Margaret's beak parted, "The restricted area"! She turned to Eileen, "Remember! When he first attacked us"?

Eileen remembered, "Oh my gosh! Yes"!

Margaret turned to Benson, "Watch the kids! Don't let them go anywhere" She grabbed Thomas and Jen, "You're coming with me"

Jen smiled, "No worries Margaret"

They ran to the restricted area. Jen looked around, "It looks deserted"

Margaret sighed "No, no! They must be here"! The cardinal ran to where Mordecai had shown her the lake and the forest. She saw a blue car. "What the"? She walked around the car to see it belonged to CJ, "She's here"! Margaret called.

They rushed over to see what she was talking about, "Holy Kung Pow chicken" Jen gasped. "Let's go find them"!

Margaret turned to see a light from across the lake, "There's no camping down there" She squinted to see but sadly she couldn't see. "Let's check down there"!

Thomas looked down the steep cliff. "Uh.."

Margaret took a few steps back, then raced off the cliff. "MARGARET"!

The cardinal flew straight into the water. Eileen watched her head peek back up.

Eileen nodded, "I'm going next"! She raced back then forward.

Thomas held Jen's hand, "Ready"? He asked.

She smiled, giving him a quick kiss, "Ready" They backed up a few steps then ran forward, holding each other's hands.

Margaret swam to the shore to see Mordecai trying to break free, "Mordecai" She whispered.

He turned, "Margaret"

She ran towards him, tugging on the ropes, "Hold on here" A voice spoke making Margaret's eyes widened as she turned to see CJ.

CJ laughed, "You're really are too stupid. I knew you'd come to save your husband and child! With your buddies"

"OW! Stop, you're hurting my arm"! Jen cried as she was pulled out of the river by Theodore.

Thomas glared, "Don't you dare hurt Jen"! GBF held the goat boy in his grip.

Eileen was pulled out as well, screaming and kicking, "Let me go"! Theodore held onto her. GBF and Theodore laughed at their attempts to escape.

Margaret watched as her friends were taken away, "You sick twisted bit-" CJ pulled the trigger, Margaret was covered in ice. Frozen in place.

CJ smirked, "With Margaret out of the way! It's just Brianna"!

GBF peeped, "Want me to get the helmet"?

The cloud girl smiled, "That'd be wonderful"!

Mordecai stared at his wife, frozen in place, "CJ! Why do you insist on torturing my family"!?

CJ rolled her eyes, then was handed a helmet, she sat it on Mordecai and pushed a button, "Enjoy"!

Mordecai let out a yell of pain, "AHHH"

Thomas gasped as he watched Mordecai scream, "MORDECAI"! He called.

Jen covered her eyes, Eileen gasped in shock. Rigby was screaming. Until finally he stopped screaming and closed his eyes. "YOU KILLED HIM"! Rigby screamed.

CJ giggled, "No, not really"

Thomas shouted, "What was that"?

The cloud girl giggled, "You'll find out"

Suddenly, Mordecai's eyes shot open, "CJ? Baby? Why am I tied up"?

A gasp came from everyone, CJ giggled, "Sorry Honey" She untied him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Mordecai looked at the crowd, "Thomas, Jen, and Eileen.." He smiled, "What's up"

Rigby smiled, "Mordecai! Buddy"!

The blue jay narrowed his eyes, "Oh it's Rigby"! He rolled his eyes, "Go back to screwing Margaret and leave me alone"

Thomas gasped, "No! No! Margaret's your wife"!

CJ giggled, "No. I brainwashed him. He thinks he's married to me"

Rigby tried to explain, "No! Buddy! You're married to Margaret! I'm sleeping with Eileen"!

Eileen face-palmed with her cheek red.

Mordecai rolled his eyes, "Sure, sure" He glared, "You knew I was in love with her"! He walked over to CJ, "Now I have CJ"

GBF handed CJ the bag, "Here"

Mordecai looked at the bag, "What's in there"?

CJ shrugged, "I was playing with Rigby's daughter earlier" She emptied the bag.

Brianna plopped to the floor, "Daddy"! She hugged his leg.

Mordecai stared at Brianna, "Do I know you"?

The robin backed away from his leg, "It's me! Brianna"!

He gave her a stare, "I haven't seen you in my life"

Brianna's eyes widened, "Daddy! Wewember! Mommy had me"!

Mordecai shook his head, "Even if you were my daughter, you'd look something like me and CJ"

Brianna pouted, CJ smiled, "Go to Daddy"

The robin looked at the raccoon, she pointed at Mordecai, "Daddy"

CJ lifted her up, "See, she has Margaret's feathers and Rigby's eyes"?

Mordecai nodded. Then looked at the frozen statue of Margaret. "Hm.." He turned, "Can I drown her in the water? She was always such a bitch"

CJ smiled, "Go right ahead Baby"

Brianna screamed, "DADDY"!

Mordecai gave the ice statue a good kick making it fall into the water. Thomas and Jen gasped, Jen whispered, "He unknowingly killed his wife"!

Eileen suddenly smiled, "Guys" She whispered, "Margaret's statue is melting"!

Margaret blinked her eyes, to see CJ holding her daughter. Anger made her fist break through the ice, "Put my daughter down"!

CJ smiled, "Catch the baby" She tossed the baby right into Margaret's wings.

Margaret caught Brianna and hugged Mordecai, "Oh Mordecai! You're ok"!

Mordecai slapped her wings away, "Get away from me! Whore"!

Tears filled up Margaret's eyes, "What the hell"? She glared then turned to CJ. She sat Brianna down, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM"!?

CJ giggled, "I brainwashed him! He thinks he's married to me and you and Rigby have a baby"

Margaret grabbed Mordecai's shoulders, "Mordecai! Listen to me"! She stared into his eyes, "You're married to me! Brianna is our daughter! We have another child together! His name is Noah"!

CJ added, "All his memories have been erased, he doesn't know who Brianna, Noah or anyone else who you two have known together"

Mordecai pushed her away, "You're married to Rigby and you have a daughter"!

The cardinal didn't give up, "Mordecai! You're married to me! You have to listen to me"! She reached into her pocket and pulled out her soaked phone, she gasped, "Oh no! No"!

Her phone was useless, CJ laughed, "When are you gonna give up? He doesn't remember anything. I blanked out his memory from seeing Brianna to now"

Tears left Margaret's eyes, "Mordecai! I know you're in there somewhere"! She remembered all the things they've done, "Remember Brianna's first birthday!? We got into a fight. You still came, you picked up our daughter and wished her happy birthday"!

CJ laughed at Margaret's failed attempts. "I'm very sorry! But I don't remember"! Mordecai sternly told her.

Margaret kept trying, "When we were about to have our first time. Brianna smashed her glass mobile and she walked to us"?

He shook his head, "Margaret! I'm sorry! I just don't remember" He was getting very annoyed.

The cardinal grabbed his shoulders, "Remember when I gave birth to Noah. You picked his name! You're the one who volunteered to change his diapers! How can you not remember Noah! Our baby boy"?!

Mordecai shook his head, "Not ringing any bells"

Tears stream down Margaret's face, "When you first sang Young Girls to Brianna! She held onto your wings and you…*sniff*you couldn't put her in her crib because you were too afraid she wake up and start crying again"

He shoved her away, "Will you get it through your head! I don't remember any of that! All I remember was being heartbroken and going to CJ! I married CJ! We're married"! He pointed at Margaret, "I'm not married to you"!

Margaret sighed, "I give…up" She whispered, "Have fun being married to CJ" She bent down and picked up Brianna. "Please CJ. Let my family go"

CJ smiled, "I got what I wanted" She giggled. "Sure"

Margaret untied Rigby, the raccoon ran towards his friend, "Mordo"?

Mordecai turned his back to him, "Goodbye Rigby"

Brianna whimpered, "Dada"? Margaret patted Brianna's back, "Bye bye. I wuv you"

Thomas sighed, "We lost him"

Jen waved, "Goodbye Mordecai"

Eileen waved too, "We'll miss you"

Tears were flowing down Margaret's cheeks, "I'll always love you…Diaper Boy"

Diaper Boy echoed into Mordecai's mind. He let out a yell and grabbed his hair, "_Diaper Boy! Diaper Boy! Diaper Boy!_"

CJ gasped, "Oh no! It's not permanent"! She rushed to call the wizard.

The gang rushed back to see Mordecai on the ground, yelling.

His brain had erupted into images,

_Mordecai! Noah needs a diaper change! It's a boy! Margaret's water broke! You're tall! I'm pregnant and Mordecai's the father! That's just in movies! Of course I'll marry you! Noo! Daycare! Mordecai! Brianna needs to go to daycare! Deal with her! Mordecai! I love you! Yes! You came! Dada! Is she talking?! I'd love to marry you Mordecai! Is she walking? Sing to her please! Mordecai, could you come down to The Coffee Shop. It's kind of important_

His mind showed him images, of what had happened in the last five years. Meeting Brianna, moving in with Margaret, going on dates with Margaret. All those times CJ had harassed their family. Proposing, getting married to her. Margaret's pregnancy, Noah's birth. Changing Noah's diapers, watching Noah nap in his bassinet.

His eyes opened, "MARGARET! BRIANNA"! He shouted.

Margaret smiled, "Mordecai"! She hugged him.

CJ glared, "Tell me how to make this permanent"!

The wizard spoke, "Kiss him on the mouth…or beak"

Instantly, CJ dropped the mirror and ran towards Mordecai. Margaret saw her and gasped.

Jen screamed, "KISS MORDECAI! HURRY"!

Margaret pulled Mordecai into a kiss, restoring his memory to a permanent state. CJ was still running towards Mordecai. Margaret clenched her fist and gave CJ a hard punch in the mouth.

CJ fell onto her back, "Screw you Margaret! I'll be back"! She jumped up into the air.

Mordecai gave Margaret one last kiss before heading off to the campground.

Once they got back, the kids sighed of relief, Alison and Katy hugged their missing best friend. Even Connor, who ignored Brad's glaring.

Mordecai held his son, "Noah, hey there buddy"

Margaret gave him a kiss, "He's been waiting for Daddy to come home"

Jen gave Thomas a kiss, "I'm totally camping with you every year"

Rigby and Eileen hugged, "You do not know how long it's been since we hugged" Eileen giggled.

The trip ended with everyone going home on Sunday. Margaret sighed happily, Mordecai took notice of her sigh, "What"?

She smiled, taking his hand, "I love you so much" They shared a kiss.

* * *

**Aw! They got Mordo's memory back! Sorry if you thought it was a little AU that Margaret would completely give up or jump into the water. Connor and Brad got into a little fight! Brad pushed Connor into Poison Ivey and earned a black eye and bruise. And you guys thought they didn't age! Mordecai, Rigby, Eileen and Margaret are 28 years old. Next chapter is really gonna be about Mordecai and Noah. Who wants to see it?**

***Crowd stares at me***

**Random guy: Ya know we want too!**

**Me: I know :)**

* * *

Mordecai awkwardly stared at his son, "Oh man! Why'd Margaret talk me into this" He lifted Noah up, "Uh...I'm not a chick"

Noah's cries continued, Mordecai laid his down on a baby mat. "OK! OK! Uh.." He raced into the kitchen. There wasn't any formula. "I'm screwed"!

The blue jay continued to race around the apartment, Noah let out his cries. "I'm trying Noah"! Mordecai argued. "I've completely lost it" He muttered.

He scooped up his son, "Well, you don't stink" He smiled, "That's a plus side" Mordecai moved Noah to his shoulder and started patting his back. "Shh...Shh" Mordecai sighed as it failed to calm down his son.

* * *

**Mordo's stuck babysitting his baby. Aw! And obviously he's not doin so good. Who's gonna come to the rescue? Mommy Margaret? Uncle Rigs? Auntie Ellie? Find out in chapter 34!**

**-Ryan's out!**


	34. A day with Daddy

**Heyyy! Since I posted a EPIC chapter. Thanks for the reviews. :). I decided to put the Quintel Family at ease again, it'll be easy street then RIGLEEN! Then...CJ will probably make a appearance. LOL! This might seem boring because it's basically Mordecai watching his son. Sorry if it bores you but hers a calm chapter.**

**Bruno Mars: This chapter put me to sleep.**

**Andy Samberg: Where's Adam?**

* * *

**Margaret's apartment:**

Mordecai relaxed on the couch, his spring break was gonna be epic. He put his wings behind his head to enjoy some TV until he heard a groan, "Ow! Noah"! The painful groan belonged to Margaret.

His eyes opened, "Maggie…you ok"?

Margaret came into the room with Noah in her wings. She laid him down in his bassinet, "He bit me" She glared, buttoning up her shirt, "I was feeding him then Eileen texted me so I went to go reach my phone and he bit me"!

The blue jay nodded, there had been some incidents with Noah and his feeding. Mandy said Noah was a lot like Margaret, he had to be held still to eat, even the slightest movement and he'd bite to make sure you knew he was still trying to eat. Margaret had grown tired of her son's habits.

"Oh god. I think he broke the skin" She felt her chest.

Mordecai looked at her chest, "Is it bad? Let me see"

The cardinal unbuttoned her shirt, making Mordecai's beak part, "_She's really doing it!?_"

Margaret showed him, "See. He bit me"

His eyes went wide as he couldn't believe she'd just shown him. He was so lost in thought, he didn't notice Margaret calling to him, "You just wanted to stare at my boobs didn't you"?

Mordecai blinked his eyes, "I'm sorry what"?

Margaret rolled her eyes, sighing, "He keeps biting me. I think I should start weaning him" Noah started to cry from his bassinet, he needed their attention. "*sigh*Mordecai. Can you deal with him"?

Mordecai nodded. Heading over to his son's bassinet, "Hey there" He lifted his son up, "Yea, you don't want to be weaned, no you don't" He chuckled, patting his son's back. That always seemed to calm Noah down.

He headed back towards the couch, "Yea well you're happy now cause Mama's gonna hold you" He passed Noah into Margaret's wings.

Margaret giggled, "Aw Noah" She smiled at his curious eyes.

Brianna ran into the room, "Hi Mommy and Daddy and Noah"

Mordecai lifted her into his lap, "Hey there Baby girl"

The cardinal smiled, "You think you can watch Noah if I take Brianna to a doctor's appointment"?

Mordecai playfully rolled his eyes, "He's my son. I can watch my own kid"

Margaret adjusted him, "Well, I'm just saying. He's usually used to being with his Mommy"

The blue jay chuckled, "That's because I'm not a chick that can breastfeed him"

She giggled, "Ok then" The cardinal turned to Brianna, "Honey, you ready to see Dr. Ritz"?

Brianna nodded excitedly. "Yea! Why am I going again"? She asked.

Margaret smiled, "To get a flu shot. You'll be fine" She gently laid Noah in his daddy's wings, "Bye" She gave Mordecai a kiss.

Brianna waved, "Bye bye Daddy and Noah"! Margaret took her hand and walked her out the door.

Mordecai stared at his son, "Hey there Noah"

Noah reached forward and grabbed his dad's chest feathers, Mordecai smiled, "Ok. Let's lay you down so you can play" He laid Noah down on his baby mat, surrounded with a bunch of baby toys.

Noah rolled over on his tummy and crawled to the Tigger doll, his face lit up as he grabbed the doll. Mordecai chuckled, "Crazy little dude" He went back to the couch and watched some TV.

* * *

**The hospital:**

Margaret walked with Brianna into the hospital room, Dr. Ritz smiled, "My my, Brianna. Look how big you are"

She smiled, "Thank you" She jumped, "Ooh! I'm in ballet! I'm a ballerina"!

Dr. Ritz chuckled, "Well that's great," He looked up to Margaret, "She'll be five later this year right"?

Margaret nodded. "Yep"

A smile grew on Dr. Ritz face, "Ok. Brianna, I want you to sit here" He patted the cushioned table. "My personal nurse friend, Denise will be here to help you take your mind off the shot"

Brianna climbed up, "It's ok Dr. Ritz. I'm ready"

Dr. Ritz blinked his eyes, "Oh, you're ready for a shot"?

She nodded, "I'm not scared" Margaret giggled at her daughter's attitude.

Dr. Ritz grabbed a flashlight and popsicle stick, "Open and say Ah" Brianna did so, he checked down her throat, "Ok. Good" He smiled.

He did the normal routine, checking her eyes, ears, nose. She seemed perfectly healthy, "Alright Brianna. We're gonna take the shot" He reached in and pulled out a syringe.

Brianna's eyes went big, "Uh! That's big"! She backed away.

Dr. Ritz chuckled, "It doesn't hurt that much"

She gulped, "No"! She jumped off the table earning the nurse to grab her wing.

"Brianna. You have to stay calm" Margaret got out of her chair, "Honey. Relax" She smiled, "It'll only hurt for a little bit"

Brianna whimpered, "Don't be scared" She smiled, "Honey. You're ok"

The nurse sat Brianna back down on the cushioned table, "It's alright Darling. Just breathe"

Dr. Ritz took the syringe, "Ok ready. I'll count to three"

The robin scrunched her eyes. "One…" Brianna started to sweat, "Two…"

Denise held Brianna's wings down, "Three"

Dr. Ritz injected the needle. A piercing scream was heard all through the hospital.

* * *

Noah began to get bored with his toys, he let out a yawn then started to crawl towards his dad. "_Dada! Look at me! It's naptime!"_

Mordecai was getting interested in The Walking Dead, "Carl's turning into Daryl Dixon" He turned to Noah's baby mat to see Noah gone. His eyes widened, "Noah"? He looked right by the couch to see the baby, "Hey there" He lifted his son up, "You crawled a long way"

Noah cuddled his head into Mordecai's chest. The blue jay understood, "Oh. You're sleepy huh"? He carried his son to his bassinet, "Sleep tight Noah" He laid him down and gently walked away.

The blue jay sat down on the couch to enjoy some more TV. Suddenly his favorite show came on, Maneitti was shooting a car. "Pfft. Five bucks says he flips the car over" Mordecai muttered to himself.

As if on cue, Maneitti flipped the car over. Mordecai waved his wings, "OOOHHHH"! Completely forgetting Noah was napping.

Cries came from Noah's bassinet, Mordecai face-palmed, "I forgot he was napping"! He rushed over to his son. "I'm sorry. I forgot you were napping" He lifted his son up. Noah kept screaming making Mordecai awkwardly stared at his son, "Oh man! Why'd Margaret talk me into this" He lifted Noah up, "Uh...I'm not a chick"

Noah's cries continued, Mordecai laid his son down on the baby mat. "OK! OK! Uh.." He raced into the kitchen. There wasn't any formula. "I'm screwed"!

The blue jay continued to race around the apartment to find anything to calm his son down, Noah let out his cries. "I'm trying Noah"! Mordecai argued. "I've completely lost it" He muttered.

He scooped up his son, "Well, you don't stink" He smiled, "That's a plus side" Mordecai moved Noah to his shoulder and started patting his back. "Shh...Shh" Mordecai sighed as it failed to calm down his son.

Noah's cries continued, the blue jay face-palmed, "Margaret was right" He muttered.

He laid his son back down on the baby mat, "Anything"! He hoped.

The tinier blue jay kept screaming and crying. Mordecai ran to Margaret's stereo, "Maybe he's like Brianna" He turned on the stereo.

_This girl is on fiiiirrreeee._

Noah kept screaming. Mordecai changed the station.

_Let's go crazy, crazy. Til we see the sun!_

Noah's screams continued, Mordecai ran to his son, rocking him back and forth, "C'mon Noah! It's Daddy's first time babysitting you alone"!

He switched the station.

_Wake me up when September ends! Like my father's come to past, seven years have gone so fast!_

Noah's cries stopped, Mordecai looked down and smiled at the baby, "That's Green Day. You like them"? Noah touched the speakers, "Yea. Can you say Green Day"?

The tiny baby blinked his eyes, smiling and waving his wings. Mordecai kissed his son's forehead, "Yea? You're a happy baby when they're playing huh"?

Noah smiled at the beating of the drums, "Ooh"! He cooed.

Mordecai chuckled, "Yea. Maybe you'll be a drummer some day" He carried his son to his bassinet.

Noah shook his fists and kicking his feet, Mordecai then spun the mobile for Noah.

The door opened, "Hey Hun" She walked in with Brianna rubbing her shoulder.

Brianna pouted, "They didn't have to hold my arms down"

Margaret smiled, "It was just to make sure you didn't move again"

The robin walked into her room, muttering. Margaret smiled, "Was he a good boy"?

Mordecai nodded, "Wasn't too bad" He smiled, "I found out what he likes"

She lifted him out of his bassinet, "What is it"? Noah's smile grew once he saw his mommy's hair. He reached up and grabbed a fist full, making him happy.

Mordecai chuckled, "He likes Green Day. He was crying and when Green Day played. He stopped"

A smile grew, "Aw he's just like Bria-OW"! Margaret let out a yell. Noah had pulled her hair, "You little Bart Simpson" She giggled.

Mordecai chuckled, "He's got the spiky hair and everything"

Margaret giggled, "But he looks just like his daddy" She gave Mordecai a kiss, "Thanks again for watching him"

He shrugged, "Meh. He is my son"

The cardinal smiled as she walked into her bedroom, as much as she hated feeding him like it. It was the cutest. She held him to her chest, "Shh" She ran her fingers through his spikes, "Formula tomorrow. I promise"

* * *

**Aw! Just to let you know, when Margaret flashes Mordecai. I stole that scene from Family Guy. Review if ya got it! LOL! ****Margaret gonna have to wean Noah. Think he'll take that well? ****Brianna got a shot. Ooh! I miss that robin! Don't worry, the next chapter is all about her and Alison. That's right! I'm doing a ****Ballet recital! - I hope I spelled that right. To all of you who are fans of She will be loved. I lost the file for it. Don't ask how but it's gone. I typed it's name. It's gone :( I'll look harder and update when ok? ****  
**

**Adam Levine: Uh? Preview?**

**Bruno Mars: Where've you been?**

**Adam Levine: In my chair. If you shave that afro back you might see more clearly.**

**Andy Samberg: LIKE A BOSS!**

* * *

Brianna and Alison twirled in their little outfits, "Yeauh! Best show ever"

Rigby smiled, "Well not quite" He winked at Brianna, "Remember what I told you about Princess Ellie"?

The robin nodded, "Yea. You gonna make her ya Queen"?

He nodded, then turned, "Eileen Lewis" He spoke.

The mole smiled, "Yes Rigby"?

Rigby got down on one knee, "Will you marry me"?

Eileen gasped, "I-

* * *

**That's right! Rigleen up in here! I hope that'll keep you guys on your toes. LOL! Alison and Brianna are like Ian and Anthony from Smosh! LOL! BEST BUDDIES! LOL! PLEASE COMMENT, REVIEW OR PM ME ABOUT THIS CHAPTER! **

**-Ryan's out!**


	35. Friendship always wins!

**Sorry. Gotta type fast, computer acting weird please enjoy! **

* * *

**Dance class:**

The little girls spun around. Brianna loved every minute of ballet but she was well aware of her teacher, Ms. Carrie. She spun a little more only to slam right into Alison. "Oof"! The two girls fell to the floor.

"Brianna"! Ms. Carrie's voice screamed, "That's the third time today"!

The robin gulped, "S-sorry. I just-I just" Carrie mimicked, "You're very clumsy"!

Brianna sighed, "I'm very sorry Ms. Carrie. I won't do it again" She promised.

Ms. Carrie narrowed her eyes, "Fine! But one more screw and you're not performing in the Ballet Recital"

Brianna smiled, "One more night.." She sang a little.

The girls giggled earning Ms. Carrie to glare, "What was that Ms.." She checked her clipboard, "Quintel"?

Brianna blinked her eyes, "Maroon 5" She whispered.

Ms. Carrie narrowed her eyes, "Maroon what"?

The little bird was frightened, Alison saw this and jumped in front Brianna, "Maroon 5"

Ms. Carrie's eyes darted, "Ms. Alison. I asked Brianna a question"

Alison wasn't going to let Ms. Carrie be mean to her best friend, "Well she's my best buddy and you're mean"

Brianna smiled, making the teacher smirk, "Fine. Looks like I'll have two open spaces for the Ballet Recital then"

Alison shook her head, "No"

Ms. Carrie's eyes narrowed, "Then be quiet or I kick your little bottoms out of the recital"

Brianna and Alison began to dance along with the other girls. The radio played the song over and over. Ms. Carrie told the girls they'd dance to What makes you Beautiful by One Direction. They'd heard the song over a billion times as they danced.

Ballet practice was over, Brianna and Alison slid out of their shoes to see Margaret. Since it was a Friday. Alison was sleeping over. Margaret led the girls out, "How was ballet"? She asked as they got into the car.

Brianna sighed, "Fine"

Alison shrugged, "Meh. Ok"

Margaret smiled, "Hey Brianna. Noah sat up for the first time"

Brianna suddenly smiled, "Really"!?

The cardinal nodded, "Yea. Daddy was holding a rattle and Noah sat up to reach it"

* * *

The car pulled up to the apartment, Brianna and Alison hopped out of the car, "I'll race ya" Alison peeped making the two girls sped off inside.

Margaret giggled, walking after them. Brianna opened the door to see Mordecai patting Noah's back. "Hey girls"

Brianna smiled, "Daddy! What are you doing"?

He smiled, "Oh Noah, I'm trying to put Noah down for a nap"

Brianna pointed, "Let's play in my room" They raced into her bedroom.

Mordecai patted his son's back, continuously as Margaret walked in, "He still won't go to sleep"?

The blue jay took a peek, "He has his eyes closed-*ring* *ring*" Noah lifted his head to see everyone. He sighed, "Ok. Mama's turn now" He handed the baby to her. Then walking over to his phone, "Hello"?

It was Rigby, "Dude! I'm ready"!

Mordecai blinked his eyes, "Ready for what"?

The raccoon muttered, "Marrying you-know-who"!

"Oh! Sorry man, I've trying to put Noah down for about an hour. Uh. So have you planned it out"?

Rigby nodded, "At Brianna's ballet recital. Eileen loves ballet"

Mordecai grinned, "I'm happy for ya man"

The raccoon nodded, "I know. It's kinda hard keeping this secret from Eileen. She knows when I'm lying"!

The blue jay nodded, "Just relax. I'm sure it'll be out of the blue for her. For Margaret and I. Well…I'd been asking her for a year. Finally we set the date"

Rigby nodded, "Yea blah. Blah, blah. Then she got knocked up and Noah was born"

Mordecai rolled his eyes, "Just shut up. You two days left until the recital. Better make it worth it" He hung up.

Margaret was cradling her son, "Shh. Shh" She whispered, "I know. I know"

The blue jay ran his fingers through his son's hair, "Hm. He's still not going to sleep"?

She shook her head, "I think he just doesn't want too" She laid him down in his bassinet, "Shh" She whispered.

Alison and Brianna played with the stuffed animals until Brianna growled, "Ms. Carrie hates me"

Alison nodded, "I know. It's ok" She lifted her doll, Dolly up into the sky. "Look at me"!

Brianna giggled, "Like Lion King"!

The two girls shared a laugh then started to play with her stuffed animals. They ballet practice tomorrow then the recital on Sunday. Alison was getting kinda nervous, "What if I fall"?

Brianna shook her head, "You won't"

Alison blinked her eyes, "What if I hit my head"

Again the little robin shook her head, "You won't"

Margaret called from the kitchen, "Girls…I made Mac n cheese"

Brianna and Alison raced to the dining room table. Brianna climbed into her booster seat, pulling Alison up. "C'mon"

Margaret handed them two bowls of Mac n cheese" She smiled, "Ok. I'll just give Noah his formula and you girls can watch TV when you're done" The cardinal walked into the living room, shaking up his bottle, seeing Noah sitting on his baby mat, playing with his Tigger doll. "C'mon Sweetie" She lifted him up, "time to eat"

Noah glared at the sight of the bottle, he pushed it away making Margaret giggle, "You're so stubborn" She adjusted him making his mouth open. As quickly as she could, she shoved the bottle in his mouth, his eyes widened as he gurgled.

Margaret giggled, "I got you to drink formula"!

By the looks of it, Noah hated formula. His eyes narrowed as he drank the drink. The cardinal yawned, "You're making me sleepy Noah. I hope you'll go to sleep" She carried him into her bedroom.

Alison scooped up a spoonful of Mac n cheese, "Hey Brianna. Watch" She flicked the spoon back only for the food to go straight up and hit the ceiling. "Oops"

Brianna and Alison exchanged scared looks, "Uh oh"! Brianna jumped up but couldn't reach it. "Mommy's gonna get mad"

Alison hopped off the chair, "It'll fall down"

Brianna followed a little uneasy. "Ok then"

Around ten, Mordecai came out to get a sandwich only to see the girls asleep. He chuckled, walking over to see Brianna was asleep with her rabbit in her grasp while Alison was asleep on the other side of the couch with her doll in her grasp.

Mordecai turned towards the TV with a smile, "PowerPuff Girls" He chuckled, reaching over and turning off the TV.

* * *

**The next morning:**

Alison and Brianna spun around while Ms. Carrie watched them and the other girls carefully.

A brown haired girl, named Snowie, was behind them and tripped over her own feet. "SNOWIE"! Ms. Carrie screamed, walking over, "Clumsy"!

Brianna sighed, she missed practices when the parents were watching. Then Ms. Carrie was a lot nicer. Ms. Carrie continued to scream at the frightened child.

Alison and Brianna made winces, "She's a bully like Patty"

Brianna nodded in agreement. Ms. Carrie moved a strand of hair out of her face, "Now try to not be so clumsy"! She walked away and watched more carefully.

Snowie began to cry, Brianna and Alison turned to her, "Don't cry" Brianna smiled, repeating what her mother had told Noah countless times.

Snowie sniffled, "I j-just f-fell"

A girl named Velma turned her head, "It's ok. Don't cry" She repeated Brianna's words.

Ms. Carrie stopped the music, "Brianna, Alison, Snowie and Velma! You really want to be kicked out of this recital don't you"?!

Alison shook her head, "No! No"!

Snowie and Velma looked at the ground as they spoke, "No Ms. Carrie"

Ms. Carrie's narrowed at Brianna. "Brianna"?! The little robin clenched her fists, but didn't say a word. "Brianna"! Nothing. She refused to speak. "BRIANNA QUINTEL! I WILL CALL YOU MOTHER"!

That made her snap, "GO AHEAD"!

Everyone gasped. Brianna glared, she wasn't going to take this from her ballet teacher. Ms. Carrie's eye twitched, "Excuse me" She took a few steps towards the robin.

Brianna gulped, "I said…go ahead" She hid her fear.

Ms. Carrie's eyes narrowed, she placed her hands on her shoulders, "Take it back"

All the girls backed away, Brianna stared into her eyes, knowing how much trouble she was in, she spoke loudly and clearly, "Make me" She growled.

Ms. Carrie raised her hand, Brianna wasn't scared of getting hit. She stood there with a glare on her face. Alison screamed, running towards Brianna, "DON'T"! She stood in front of her, "You're not hurting my friend"!

Ms. Carrie glared, "Alison! Move"!

Alison narrowed her eyes, "Make me"!

The teacher grabbed a hold of Alison's wing, tugging her to the corner of the room, "Sit here" She sat her down. And walked to the radio back to the song, "Now dance"

The girls did as they were told, even Brianna. Alison just watched from the bench. Looking sad.

During practice, Ms. Carrie called Julie, telling her to pick up Alison. "And she's very rude to me" Ms. Carrie went on about why Alison was getting picked up early, "But since I have a kind heart. She's still allowed to perform in the recital"

Julie nodded, "Ok. Alison, you wanna say sorry to Ms. Carrie"?

Alison looked at Brianna, then up at her mom, "I'm sorry Ms. Carrie"

Julie took her daughter's hand, "C'mon Sweetie" Alison looked back at Brianna.

Brianna waved, "Bye Alison"

Ms. Carrie turned, "Now your best buddy isn't here to save you" She turned on the radio, "Now. Steps one and two"

Brianna danced, noticing the empty space. She missed Alison, she worried what Ms. Carrie would do to her.

Snowie spun around knocking Velma into Brianna. Ms. Carrie glared, "SNOWIE"!

She grabbed Snowie's arm, tugging her away from everyone, only to yell at her in the corner, "You're a clumsy oaf"!

Brianna glared. What was her problem? Soon enough Snowie started to cry again. Ms. Carrie sat her on the bench, "I'll call your mother after practice" She went back to teaching.

After practice, Margaret picked up Brianna. While Snowie's mother was yelling at Snowie. Ms. Carrie had the look of evil on her face. Brianna sighed.

* * *

**The next day:**

A lot was going on. Rigby was Margaret's apartment with the ring. While Margaret was trying to get Brianna ready, she tied Brianna's shoes, "Mommy" Brianna peeped.

The cardinal straightened her daughter's tutu, "What Sweetie"?

She whimpered, "I don't wanna go to ballet anymore"

Margaret looked at her, "Why Honey? Is someone bullying you"?

Brianna nodded, "Ms. Carrie is"

The cardinal sighed, "Bri, I know Ms. Carrie has to yell sometimes. But that's all she has to do"

"Can Ms. Carrie hit me"? Brianna asked.

Margaret shook her head, "Absolutely not"!

Brianna shrugged, "She tried to"

The cardinal glared, "She did…WHAT"! She turned, "Mordecai! Get in here"!

Mordecai came into the room with Noah in his wings, "What"?

She took his hand, "Come here" She led him to their bedroom. "Ms. Carrie tried to hit Brianna"!

The robin could hear her mom flipping out over this. Rigby walked into her room, "What's a matter"?

Brianna sighed, "Ms. Carrie almost hit me"

Rigby glared, "What! Why"?

The robin sighed. "I wouldn't talk"

He awed, "Aw. It's ok. She'll probably rot in h"

Brianna nodded, "Ok"

Margaret opened her bedroom door, racing towards her daughter, "Honey. She didn't hurt you before did she"? She checked her daughter for anything. "I'll beat that girl"!

Brianna shook her head, "No" She spoke again, "Mommy"?

The cardinal looked up, "What's wrong"?

She sighed, "I wanna perform. Can you hit her later"?

Margaret smiled, "Sure Sweetie. But right after we're leaving"

Brianna nodded, "Thanks Mommy" She gave her mom a hug.

The cardinal straightened the bow in Brianna's hair, "Ok. Ready to dance" The robin nodded.

The small family and Rigby headed towards Mordecai's car and drove to the recital.

* * *

**Recital:**

Margaret wanted to go drop off Brianna with the other ballet kids but Mordecai thought it'd be better if he did it because Ms. Carrie would've ended up with a broken nose. He led her to the other kids, "Hey Ms. Carrie"? He called towards a blonde woman wearing a ballet uniform.

She turned, "Yes"?

Mordecai stuck out his hand, "I'm Brianna's father, Mordecai"

She looked disgusted by him offering his hand. "I don't shake hands with men for personal reasons" She told him.

Brianna stood there, Mordecai rolled his eyes, "I don't even do whatever you're thinking"

Ms. Carrie's look changed, "Masturbat-YOU HAVE KIDS HERE"! Mordecai shouted, "They do NOT need to hear that word for AWHILE"!

Ms. Carrie let out a snort, "Hm" She looked down, "C'mon Brianna. Away from your perverted father" She took a hold of Brianna's wing, yanking her away from Mordecai.

Brianna turned back, "Bye bye Daddy" She waved.

Mordecai headed back to Margaret, "She's a bitch"

The cardinal adjusted Noah so he wouldn't hear, "How so? She hit a kid already"?

He shook his head, "I wanted to shake her hand like in a friendly greeting and she was like I'm touching your hand because you're a dude and dudes…" He blushed.

Margaret tilted her head, "And dudes do what"?

The blue jay looked around, "Uh…" He whispered the rest in her ear.

A faint blush went on her face, "Oh.." She turned to him, "You don't…"

He shook his head, "No"

Margaret blushed brightly, "Oh.."

"Hey guys" Eileen's voice spoke.

The awkwardness went away, "Hey Eileen" Margaret smiled.

The mole looked at the stage, "Am I late"?

Mordecai shook his head, "It should start soon"

Eileen walked over to Rigby's seat, "Hey Rigby" She gave him a kiss.

The raccoon nervously twitched, "Hey Eileen"

Soon enough the curtain went up and everyone had to sit down, Margaret sat down, silencing Noah with his bottle.

Ms. Carrie came up on stage with the mic, "Ladies and Gentlemen. I've been working with this group since January. And the little ladies have come a long way"

She paused. "So please give a big round of a applause after we perform"

The girls walked on stage, Snowie was shaking the entire time, Brianna turned and smiled, "You'll be fine" Ms. Carrie played the music. The girls danced as they supposed to. Snowie was terrified she'd mess up. She spun a little less making Velma look at her. The girls danced to the music. Brianna and Alison smiled at each other, dancing side by side.

Ms. Carrie watched them with hawk eyes. Brianna spun a little too far, hitting Snowie, Snowie lost her balance and knocked over Velma.

The other girls kept dancing except Brianna, Snowie and Velma. Brianna helped Velma up making the crowd cheer. Ms. Carrie growled then hissed, "Keep dancing"

Snowie and Velma continued. Brianna continued as well.

The very last part was the most hardest. Switching sides with the person next to you, Brianna and Alison had no trouble, but Snowie was shaking, Velma helped her only for Snowie to collide into Brianna. Knocking Brianna over.

Ms. Carrie growled, "SNOWIE"! She ordered, "Drop the curtain"!

The curtain dropped, Snowie's mother and father looked at each other.

Ms. Carrie grabbed Snowie's arms, raising her hand to slap her, "I should've done this a long time ago"! She swung her hand only to slap a blur.

Brianna fell on the floor. Alison let out a scream, "SHE HIT BRIANNA"!

Margaret heard the scream, she sat Noah down in his stroller and raced up the stairs. While Mordecai and Rigby followed, Margaret pushed the curtains aside to see Brianna laying on the floor. She screamed, "YOU SLUT"!

Mordecai and Rigby found the ropes and pulled the curtains to reveal, Brianna on the floor with a bruised cheek, the girls terrified of Ms. Carrie and in Ms. Carrie's arms was Snowie. Margaret grabbed Ms. Carrie by the throat, slamming her head against the wall, "I'm going to kill you"! Margaret spat through her teeth, "Nobody lays a finger on my daughter! Not me! Not you! Nobody"! Margaret punched her right in the stomach and grabbed a fist full of her hair, "You ever go near my daughter and her friends ever again. I'll beat you senseless"! Margaret shoved Ms. Carrie on the floor.

The crowd cheered for Margaret, the cardinal raced towards her daughter, "Brianna. Brianna"! She lifted her head, "Sweetie"?

Brianna began coughing hysterically, "Hi Mommy"

Margaret took her into a embrace, "Oh my baby girl"

The police came and arrested Ms. Carrie, Brianna and Alison giggled racing after their teacher.

"You're going away for a long time" The police officer spoke.

Alison and Brianna smiled, "Wait"

The cop turned Ms. Carrie around, "What is it"? Carrie spat.

Alison snuck up behind the lady, "Well. Alison wanted to say goodbye"

Ms. Carrie sighed, "Fine where is-" Alison pulled down Ms. Carrie's pants.

The crowd erupted in laughter, Ms. Carrie glared, "Unfair! Unfair"! She was escorted out of the building.

Alison smiled at Brianna, "Friendship always wins"! They jumped in the air and high-fived. Brianna and Alison twirled in their little outfits, "Yeauh! Best show ever"

Rigby smiled, "Well not quite" He winked at Brianna, "Remember what I told you about Princess Ellie"?

The robin nodded, "Yea. You gonna make her ya Queen"?

He nodded, then turned, "Eileen Lewis" He spoke.

The mole smiled, "Yes Rigby"?

Rigby got down on one knee, "Will you marry me"?

Eileen gasped, "I will Rigby"! They shared a passionate kiss.

Alison and Brianna covered their eyes, "Gross"!

Margaret patted Noah's back, "I'm happy for you guys"

Mordecai gave Rigby a punch in the shoulder, "All those years of teasing finally paid off"

Rigby yelled, "Stop talking"!

* * *

**No honeymoon chapter. Just a wedding chapter. I swear. Next chapter previewed is here**

* * *

"C'mon Noah. Say Daddy" Mordecai smiled, "Dad-dee"

Noah pointed, "Mordy"!

Mordecai shook his head, "No, only grownups call me Mordecai. Call me Daddy"

The little baby looked up, "Mordy"!

Mordecai face-palmed, Margaret smiled, setting down Noah's bottle, "Honey. M words are easy for him" She turned, "Watch, say mama Noah"

Noah smiled, "Ma! Ma"!

* * *

**Aw! Noah's talking! Where's Brianna? Find out in the next chapter! **

**-Ryan's out!**


	36. Kindergarten speaking

**Wow. I have to say, I'm happy all you guys like this story. I got so many PMs from people telling me my story was great and that one fan atol123 said me and futureauthor13 inspired him for a story. I never thought I'd even be remotely as good as futureauthor13. She is brilliant for coming up It Runs in the family. I just thought I'd thank you guys for reading this thing and letting you know the ending is coming soon. I'll tell you when.**

* * *

**5 months later:**

The September sunlight made Mordecai's eyes blink open. It wasn't just that. It was Noah's noise. "Gah! Gah"! The blue jay sat up to see his son holding himself up by the bars of his crib, "Gah"! He raised his wings.

Mordecai looked over at Margaret, she was awake, "Go get Noah" She smiled.

He got out of bed, lifting his son up, "Gah"! He kept repeating.

The blue jay patted his son's back, "Shh…c'mon, say Daddy" Mordecai smiled as he sat on the bed. Margaret sat up, smiling at her son.

Noah sat in his father's lap, sticking his fingers into his mouth, Margaret ran her fingers through his hair, "I think someone's hungry" She lifted him up. "Mordecai, can you get Brianna up? I don't think she'd want to be late for her first day of kindergarten"

The blue jay chuckled, little Brianna was growing up fast. In October, she'd be 5 years old. They'd already met her teacher, Ms. Mila. Brianna really seemed to like her. Brad was going into the 4th grade. Abbey and Marie were going into their second year of daycare. It wouldn't be long before Noah would go into daycare.

Margaret had already sat Noah in his highchair, "Mordecai. C'mon, Brianna's gonna be late for school"

The blue jay got out of bed. "Ok. I'm coming" He passed his wife, giving her a kiss and his son a ruffle to the head-feathers as he went to go wake up Brianna. He opened her bedroom door to see her cuddled with her bunny, "Bri. C'mon, time to get up"

Brianna rolled over, pressing her pillow to her ears, "No Daddy"!

He chuckled, "C'mon Sleepy head" He lifted her covers, "Rise and shine"

The robin got out of bed, raising her wings, "Carry me Daddy"

Mordecai lifted her up, "Ok. But you're gonna have to eat breakfast. It's your first day of kindergarten"

She nodded sleepily, "Yes Daddy. I know"

He slung her into her booster seat, she was still pretty sleepy.

Margaret fed Noah his normal breakfast, mashed banana. Mordecai gave Brianna some cereal, "Here. Eat up"

Brianna ate her cereal with a occasional yawn, "School" She muttered.

Margaret smiled, "I know! Real school. Now I'll have to pick you at 2:30 instead of 12:30"

Brianna pouted, "It's not fair! What are we gonna do for that long"?

Mordecai shrugged, "You'll have two recess. It's a lot like elementary school"

Brianna nodded, "I know. Brad said they don't have two recess in 4th or 5th grade"

Margaret nodded, giving Noah another spoonful, "They take them out for more time to learn"

The robin sighed, "I hope I have Alison or Katy or Connor or Natasha or Tasha in my class"

Margaret chirped, "What about your ballet friends? Snowie and Velma"?

She shrugged, "I don't know"

Soon enough, it was time to change. Brianna dressed herself. As much as she hated it, she had to listen to her mother and change into a dress. It was white with different colored blue spots all over it. She stepped out of her room, "I hate dresses"

Margaret smiled, "You look cute" She sat Noah on his baby mat. "I hope you have a great day" She gave Brianna a huge hug, "You're growing up so fast" Mordecai handed her a lunchbox. The normal plan was she'd walk to the bus stop, but today Mordecai was showing where it was.

They walked out, she held his hand, "Don't be scared. There's a lot of your friends from Daycare in that kindergarten"

She nodded, "I'm not scared" She firmly told him, "I'm…Mordycai Quintel's daughter"

He chuckled, "Yes you are. And I need you to be tough about this"

Brianna nodded, "Are you tough"? She asked him.

The blue jay shrugged, "Yea. I'm tough"

She smiled, "Then why are you crying"? She pointed.

Mordecai realized he had been crying, "Oh! That's sweat" He lied. Rubbing his eyes.

The bus pulled up, Mordecai smiled, "Have a great day"

Brianna dropped his hand, walking on the bus, "Bye Daddy" She waved then got on the bus.

Margaret smiled, sitting her son next to the dresser, "I think we got more food on your clothes then in your mouth" She giggled. Noah crawled towards his mom's feathers, reaching up and giving them a yank. Margaret turned, "Noah"! She lifted him up, "Now. I'm terrified of you walking" She changed his shirt.

Noah reached up, "Wah"! He babbled.

Margaret giggled, "Aren't you just excited. I don't know why you're so happy" She lifted him up to see Mordecai, standing in the doorway, "Oh hi Honey. Ya mind taking Noah"

Mordecai smiled, "She's on the bus"

The cardinal smiled, running her fingers through Noah's hair, "Yea. She's growing up way too fast"

Noah let out a peep, "Caw-fee" He spoke.

Margaret's beak parted, "Oh my god! His first word"! She took him into her wings, "Noah! Say again"!

He replied, "Caw-fee"

Mordecai's expression changed to shock, "His first word is coffee"?!

She smiled, "Aw! Noah"! The little baby was sat in his highchair, "Can you say Mama"?

Noah slammed his hands on the table, Mordecai knew his son could finally say words, "Say Daddy! C'mon"!

Noah blinked his eyes, "Caw-fee"

Mordecai kept trying, "Daddy"!

The cardinal looked at the clock, "I gotta go to school myself. Watch him please" She gave Mordecai a kiss and Noah a kiss too. "I'll make you some milk before I leave ok"?

The blue jay chuckled, "C'mon Noah. Say Daddy" Mordecai smiled, "Dad-dee"

Noah finally opened his mouth, "Mo-Mordy"!

Mordecai shook his head, "No, only grownups call me Mordecai. Call me Daddy"

The little baby looked up, "Mordy"!

Mordecai face-palmed, Margaret smiled, setting down Noah's bottle, "Honey. M words are easy for him" She turned, "Watch, say mama Noah"

Noah smiled, "Ma! Ma"!

The look of shock, plastered on his face, "What"?!

Margaret gave him a final kiss, "Have fun" She walked out the door, slinging her purse over her shoulder. September classes were almost gonna be over for the now college senior. In June, it was possible she'd graduate.

Mordecai was still trying to get his son to say Daddy, "C'mon…it's an easy word. Dad-dee"

Noah grinned, "Da…Dumdy"! He giggled.

The blue jay chuckled, his little mischievous son. "Haha. Very funny. But c'mon, say daddy"

Noah raised his wings, "Mordy"! He wanted to be picked up.

Mordecai lifted him up, "Ok. But you have to promise me, you'll say Daddy soon"

He sat his son down on the floor. It worried Margaret that Noah didn't walk yet, he wasn't like Brianna, walking then talking. Mordecai sighed, "If I can't teach you to talk, then you'll have to walk" Mordecai lifted his son up on his feet.

Noah's legs wobbled as he fell back on the ground, "Ma"! He raised his wings.

Mordecai tried again, lifted his son back on his feet, only to get Noah to fall back again. "C'mon Noah! You can walk" He tried again, Noah's legs wouldn't move.

He stared at his son, "This wasn't as hard as I remember" Noah stuck his fingers in his mouth, a sign that he was bored.

Mordecai paced back and forth, "Hmm.." He looked then snapped his fingers, "I got it"! He took the Tigger doll, putting it in front of Noah.

Noah's eyes widened, "Ooh"! He crawled towards it, "AH"! He grabbed it.

Mordecai quickly took it and lifted it up, Noah stood on his feet with a tiny grip on the doll. "C'mon! Walk Noah"!

Noah stood there, "Ma! Ma"! He jumped then fell back on his butt.

Mordecai sighed, "Well. I tried"

* * *

**Kindergarten:**

Brianna walked through the doors, instantly joined with Alison. "Let's go"

They raced towards a empty table only for Patty to get into their way, "This is my table" She smiled.

Alison looked, "I don't see your name on it"

Patty grinned as two girls came up from behind Patty, one was a cat while the other was a human with orange hair. "Hm. Well, I hope you two leave"

Brianna sighed, "C'mon Patty! Let us sit here"

Patty stepped closer to her, "No! I couldn't be queen of daycare! Now I'll be the queen of elementary school"! She shoved Brianna.

Alison stepped in front of them, "Just stop it"!

Patty glared, "Shelly"! The orange haired girl ran forward, "Ariel"! The orange cat ran forward. "I have a army" She smirked. "What do you two have"?

Alison announced, "Brianna has me"!

She grinned, "Yea. A freak of nature"

The robin glared, "That's it"! She grabbed Patty by her skirt, yanking it to punch her.

Patty landed in a awkward motion. She was going one way while her skirt was going towards Brianna, the skirt ripped.

Everyone gasped, Patty's skirt ripped off, showing a pull up, "You wear one"? Brianna asked.

Alison smiled, "She's not potty trained"!

The class erupted in laughter. Patty began to cry as she ran out of the room. Brianna and Alison high-fived and took their seats.

Ms. Mila smiled walking in, "Oh good morning. Let me just take roll then we'll start" She lifted the roll sheet.

Brianna kinda felt bad. Sure Patty was mean to her and her friends but, that was kinda harsh showing her pull up to the whole class. "Brianna Quintel"?

She raised her wing, "Here" The robin turned, Patty had still not returned from running off. Brianna raised her wing again, "Ms. Mila"!

Ms. Mila stopped role, "Yes Brianna. What is it"?

Brianna pointed, "Can I go to the toilet"?

She nodded, "Ok. Just come right back understand"? Ms. Mila gave her a piece of paper, "This is a hall pass, if you get lost, just go into another teacher and tell them"

Brianna smiled, "Thank you Ms. Mila" She headed out.

Brianna looked around, "Patttyyy"! She called. Then looked at the playground, seeing the little girl crying, under the slide. The robin walked towards her, "Patty"?

The blonde girl saw her and glared, "Go away"!

Brianna ignored her, "I'm sorry" She apologized.

Patty glared, "Are you stupid! I said go away"! She stayed there, not saying a word. Patty sniffled, drying her tears, "I said leave"!

The robin blinked her eyes, "I'm not. I'm very sorry"

Tears left the little girl's eyes, "Now everyone hates me"

Brianna shook her head, "No, it's just your pull up. They laughed at"

Patty began to cry harder, "I miss my daddy"!

The robin stared at her, "What? Isn't your daddy at home"?

She shook her head, "My mommy doesn't like my daddy"!

Brianna sat under the slide, "It's ok. Don't cry" She comforted.

Patty smiled a little bit, "You're nice"

The robin smiled back, "Thanks"

"I guess, I've always been mean to you" Patty guessed, "I'm sorry about it"

Brianna looked up at her, "It's ok. I'm sorry about showing your pull up to everybody"

Patty sniffled, "Thanks" They got up and headed back to class.

* * *

**Later that day:**

"Hey Honey. I'm home" Margaret called, sliding her purse onto her couch, "Noah say Daddy yet"?

Mordecai sighed from the couch, "No. I've kinda teaching him how to walk"

The cardinal smiled, "Aw. I'm sure he'll say Daddy soon" She lifted Noah up off the baby mat, sitting next to Mordecai, "Maybe he just said Mama because he likes me more" She giggled at her joke.

Mordecai turned, "That's kind of a broad statement. Maybe he's just too little to say D words"

She giggled, knowing that made him jealous, "Mm hm. I guess, Noah won't be able to call you Diaper Boy"

The blue jay rolled his eyes, "I'm sure he will call me Daddy. I am his favorite. I showed him Green Day"

Margaret smiled, "Well. I don't know. Did you feed him, did you cradle him back to sleep"

He shook his head, "I changed his diapers, that's gotta be something"

The cardinal ran her fingers through Noah's spikes, "I carried him in my belly for nine months"

Mordecai stood up, "I carried him since I was teenager"

She erupted in laughter, "That's nasty"

Noah gurgled, "Mordy"! He raised his wings.

Mordecai picked him up, "I think we should have a test. Who he likes more"

The cardinal looked at her son, "Fine with me"

He laid Noah on his belly, "Ok! He'll crawl to someone he likes" He kneed on the ground.

Margaret got on the ground and pointed out, "That's no fair. He's facing you" She turned him to face the table. "There"

Mordecai and Margaret stared at the baby, "C'mon Noah! Over here"! Margaret encouraged. Noah turned to his mommy with a smile then crawled towards Mordecai.

The blue jay smirked, "Ha! I told you he likes me more" He extended his wings, "C'mere Buddy"

Noah unexpectedly made a turn, "What?! Where's he going"?

The little bird crawled towards the TV, sitting up, "Gah"! He pointed, smiling.

Margaret sat back, "Well that settles it. He likes the TV more then us"

The door opened to see Brianna, "Hi Honey, how was school"? Margaret asked.

Brianna smiled, "It was cool. Patty's my friend now. And Ms. Mila's pretty cool"

Margaret smiled, "Well that's nice"

Noah's smile grew, he started to crawl toward Brianna, the robin smiled, "Hi Noah" She waved, sitting down.

The tiny blue jay crawled into her lap, Margaret smiled, "Hey Noah, say Brianna"

He opened his mouth, "Bri"!

Mordecai's beak parted, "Oh come on"!

Margaret giggled, giving him a kiss, "He'll say Daddy soon" She got up, lifting him into her wings, "And he likes Mama more" She left the living room.

The bluejay followed her into the other room, "Now hold on here. Let's not jump to conclusions"!

* * *

**Aw. Noah's first word was coffee! Like Father like son. But now Noah's on the look out for walking. Mm...when's he gonna walk. Haha. Mordecai and Margaret are trying to find out who he likes more. I'll let you guys vote who should he like more, Mordecai or Margaret. Also Patty's now Brianna's friend. How are Alison, Connor, Natasha, Tasha and Katy gonna take this? Hm. But now RIGLEEN! **

* * *

Rigby let out deep sigh, "I can do this.." He told himself, "No I can't"!

Mordecai stared at him, "Yes you can dude. Just say I do. That's all you have to do"

The raccoon began to flip out, "I can't! I can't"!

Muscle Man and Thomas grabbed Rigby's arms, Mordecai tried to calm him down, "Dude! Chill! Just wait a few minutes"!

Rigby started to breathe uncontrollably, "I can't breathe! I need to get out of here"! He started screaming.

Harold could hear his future son-in-law's screaming, "I knew he didn't have the guts" He muttered.

* * *

**Oh boy! The Rigleen wedding! Guess who's the flower girl!? LOL! Of course we all know who's the maid of honor and best man. How's Eileen's family gonna react to Rigby? How's the wedding going to happen? Is there cake?! IDK! Wait until Chapter 37! LOL! **

**-Ryan's out!**


	37. Rigby and Eileen's wedding

**Who's been waiting for me to upload this story? LOL! So this is Rigby and Eileen's wedding, just to be clear, I'm not writing a Honeymoon chapter. I'm not really a Rigleen fan, if I didn't have a best friend who likes Rigleen, this would have been straight up Mordgaret and Jemas Bendury...yea. SHOUT OUT TO ATOL123! SHOUT OUT WAR HAS STARTED! Let's see how this goes down!**

* * *

**Weeks later:**

Eileen was at Margaret's apartment, "Oh that's perfect"! Margaret cried, looking at Eileen's dress.

The dress was dragging on the ground, pure white that went up to her chest and covered her arms up to her wrists, she looked beautiful. She stumbled a little making Margaret help her, "Are you sure you don't wanna wear your glasses"?

She nodded, looking in the other direction, "Of course. I look prettier without them"

Margaret snapped her fingers, "I'm right here" She tilted her head, "Eileen, you're gonna be wearing heels and no glasses. That's double trouble, I really think you should either wear your glasses or no heels"

Eileen sighed, "But I want Rigby to be impressed"

Margaret gave a comforting smile, "He's already impressed with you. He's going to marry you"

The mole nodded, "If my father approves"

It was quiet, Margaret remembered how much her father hated Mordecai when she told him they were getting married. She remembered the time, the blue jay tried to talk himself out of explaining to Margaret's parents that Margaret was pregnant.

"It happens to everyone Eileen" The cardinal gave a smile, "All father-in-laws hate their son-in-laws"

The mole sighed, "Except Starla and Audrey" She sighed, "I don't think Rigby's parents like me either"

Margaret shrugged, "Don't let that stop your love though. If I'd listen to my father when I told him that Mordecai was going to be moving in with me to raise Brianna. Noah wouldn't even be here"

Eileen smiled, "Thanks" She gave Margaret a hug then changed out of her dress, "I have to go. Rigby's staying with his family at the park, and my parents are at my house"

Margaret nodded, then heard Noah's cries, "Alright Eileen. I have to deal with Noah, I'll see ya at six" She lifted Noah out of his bassinet, "Bye"

The mole rushed out, "Bye"

Eileen drove to her apartment. She let out a sigh, heading towards her room, Rigby and her haven't even decided where to live when they got married. "_Probably the park_" She assumed, "_Raising kids at the park.._" She shook her head, "_Stop thinking about all the bad stuff. I'm sure he'll find a house_"

Opening her door, she saw her family, her two brothers, Harry and Will and mother, Eliza. "Hey guys. Where's Dad"?

Her mother smiled, "Oh, he went to the store. How's Margaret Sweetie"? Her mother was a brown beaver looking like Eileen with her hair and tail.

Eileen smiled, "Always the same" She sat on the couch, "Hey Will and Harry"

The glasses wearing, brown mole which was Will replied, "Hey Big Sis, are we still up for meeting Rigby's family"?

Eileen nodded, "Yea. And Mordecai and Margaret are bringing their kids too"

The golden beaver which was Harry replied, "Oh Mordo got with Margaret!? About finally"!

Eliza turned, "Didn't they just have a baby"?

Harry's face went to shock, "No way! He even got her pregnant"?!

Eileen giggled, "Yea. Little Noah, I didn't tell you guys"?

Will shook his head, "Ya just told us, Margaret was adopting a baby girl named Brianna"

The door opened to reveal a golden furred mole with glasses as known as Harold. "Hey! There's my baby girl" He gave her a kiss on the forehead, "I can't wait to meet this Rigby"

Eileen smiled, "He's really great dad"

Eliza nodded, "So are his parents nice too"?

The mole shrugged, "I think so. All they do is talk about Don"

Harold's expression changed, "Who's Don"?

Eileen smiled, "Oh Rigby's younger brother" She blinked her eyes, "Not looking much younger then him though"

Harry hopped off the couch, "Well if anything. I think Rigby's good for Eileen" He smiled, "I think I remember him from high school, that guy that helped you with your break up from Howard" He referred to her old high school boyfriend.

Harold had the look of disgust on his face, "Oh Howard was a disgusting animal"!

Eileen nodded, "Yea. He is"

Will got off the couch, "He still buggin ya"?! He asked, pumped up to fight.

Harry slapped Will's back, "Relax. He's not even in Twin Pines anymore"

Harold looked at his daughter, "You're my only daughter. So please don't get embarrassed if I do anything"

Eliza sighed, "Harold! This is the only son-in-law we'll have"

He nodded, "I know and I'm sorry if I do anything"

Eileen smiled. She really wanted her family to like Rigby and for Rigby's parents to like her. She knew Don already liked her and she knew Harry already liked Rigby. It was the plus side to the both of them.

Harry was the oldest, so her parents took his opinion, Don was his parents' go to guy, so maybe they'd convince their parents.

Eileen went into her room to get ready for the night, "Thank god Margaret's coming with the baby" She whispered.

Rigby had once told Eileen that his mother had a soft spot for babies.

The mole got dressed in a purple dress with small straps, she did her hair then make up. "I hope this goes well" She murmured.

* * *

**The Restaurant:**

Rigby was getting pretty nervous as he sat in the chair, his mother, Delilah stared at him, "What's a matter Rigby"?

He shrugged, "I j-just h-hope her parents like me"

Rigby's father, Roger stepped into the room, "Heh. Liking you"?

The raccoon rolled his eyes, "Thanks Dad"

Don came into the room, sitting down, "So why is Mordecai invited again"?

Roger smiled, "Oh! Is that Maverick's boy?! What'd you invite him for"?

Rigby shrugged, "He's the best man. Plus his daughter's the flower girl"

Delilah shot a look at her husband, "Well that's nice. And plus Roger"! She glared, "Mordecai is like a third son to us! All those times he's been over at our house"

Roger shrugged, "I just thought it was gonna be a Salyers-Lewis thing. Not a Mordecai and Rigby fiasco"

Delilah sighed, face-palming, "Stop picking fights with people! It's just plain rude"

A car pulled up, it was Mordecai. Rigby silently prayed, "_Thank god! Family time was worst then I remember_"

Mordecai was dressed in a gray tux with a black tie, holding his hand was Brianna, dressed in a yellow dress with a yellow bow in her hair, "Hey Rigby, Delilah, Roger and Don"

Delilah smiled, "Oh she's adorable. Hi Brianna. How old are you"?

Brianna sent a look at her dad, "I'm four"

Margaret shortly came in with Noah on her hip, "Hey Rigby and his family. Nice to meet you" She was dressed in a sky blue dress.

Rigby's mother nearly screamed, "Aw! He's so cute! Who's that"?!

Margaret smiled, knowing how Rigby's mom was, around babies, "You wanna hold him? His name is Noah"

Delilah took him, "Oh! He's so cute"! Noah sucked his pacifier, smiling at the raccoon. Delilah smiled, "Aw! You look just like your daddy"

Mordecai sat Brianna in a chair, then sat next to her with Margaret by his side. Roger looked at Mordecai, "Wow. Noah's how old"?

The blue jay smiled, "Oh he'll be one in a month"

Another car pulled up, Rigby was getting tense, "They're here"

Delilah sat Noah in her lap, patting the baby's back, "Ok"

Eileen took a deep breath, "Here we go" She whispered as they headed in.

The raccoon shot up, hitting his junk against the table, "AH-HI"! He shouted.

Eliza and Harold switched confused looks, Eileen winced. "Uh Mom, Dad, Will this is Rigby. My fiancé and his family"

Eliza smiled, "Hi Rigby" She looked up to see the female raccoon, "May I ask why Rigby is the shortest one in your family? If you're all so tall"?

Delilah giggled, patting Noah's back, "Oh yea, shortest runs in my family. My entire family was short and I was the tallest one. Shortest just went for my oldest son" She smiled, standing up, "I'm Delilah" They shook hands.

Eliza shook her hand, "I'm Eliza"

Harold walked up to Roger, "I'm Harold, nice to meet you"

Roger smiled, "I hope your girl can keep a good eye on my boy. He acts like a child"

The mole's expression changed "He acts like a child"?

Mordecai stepped in to save his friend, "Uh! Hey! Uh Harry! Is that you"?!

Harry smiled, "Yea! Mordo! Long time no see"! He put his hands on his hips, "Wow! Last I heard, you got excepted into art school"!

The blue jay gulped, "Yea…"

Delilah turned her head, "Oh that reminds me! How was art school Mordecai"?

Margaret saw how tense her husband was getting, she let out a sigh, "Oh no"

The blue jay shrugged, "We drew a lot. Painted a lot"

Rigby and Eileen made a nervous laugh, trying to get the awkwardness away. Roger sat in his chair, "So Eileen, what do you do for a living"?

Eileen smiled, "I work at The Coffee Shop but I'm working on being a teacher"

Delilah patted Noah's back, "That's wonderful, what are you gonna teach"?

The mole shrugged, "I'm stuck between science and English"

Harold turned to Rigby, "What do you do Rigby"?

The raccoon gulped, "Uh…I'm a groundskeeper but…I'm working on" He trailed off, repeating Eileen's words, "Being a…" he looked in his lap, "assistant manager of the park"

Harold tilted his head, "Is it Mallard Park"?

Roger shook his head, "Sadly yes. Poor Rigby dropped out of high school, so that's his only option"

Eliza jumped in, "Harold was gonna say, we got married there, also Mordecai's parents did. That's how we first met them"

Delilah shot a look at her husband, "How nice"! She continued to play with the baby in her lap.

Noah gurgled making Margaret sit up, "Uh Delilah! You might wanna-BLAH"!

The female raccoon stared at her dress, "Oh no! Little Noah, you puked on my dress" She smiled, "Yes you did"

Margaret was surprised, even she wasn't calm when Noah puked on her, even when she had a dress on, "I'm sorry Delilah. I got him" She took him into her wings, "You need anything"?

Delilah shrugged, "I'll clean myself up" She headed to the bathroom.

Margaret smiled, patting her son's small head, "Easy there Sweetie. We haven't even eaten yet"

The waiter arrived, "Hello, ya guys need any drinks"?

Roger smiled, "Uh. Seven beers and five waters"

Mordecai stepped in, "Uh, actually Rigby and I don't drink when out with family"

Rigby shot him a smile, if either of them got drunk, the night would end in disaster.

Roger shook his head, "Nonsense! You gotta have a drink Mordo"

Margaret stepped in, "Since when do you order for the table Roger, I think everyone should just order what they want"

Don nodded, "Yea c'mon Dad. Let's just have a good time. We'll be here awhile"

Everyone ordered their drinks, Delilah came back, "So is Eileen a beaver/mole hybrid"

Harold pushed his glasses, "Well, she's a mole with my coat of fur, though she does resemble her mother. So yes"

Roger chuckled, "My boys are pure raccoon" He teased, "With a tad of shortness in the family"

Rigby looked at Eileen with a nervous smile. "Doing great" She whispered.

Dinner was ordered, then arrived. They ate wonderfully, with a bit of fighting between Mordecai and Rigby but other then that it went fine.

They started to leave, Mordecai had a sleepy Brianna holding his hand while Margaret held a sleeping Noah on her shoulder, "Bye Rigby and Eileen" Margaret waved.

The blue jay snickered, "Hey Margaret" She turned, "I just thought of something. They're Rigleen"

Margaret giggled, taking his hand as they walked back to their car.

Rigby was about to go into his car with his family, "Wait Ellie"

She turned, "Yea"?

The raccoon sighed, "I'm…I was thinking if I get a raise, we could buy a house"

Eileen smiled, "I'd like that. I'll see you on Monday" She smiled.

He nodded, then headed to his car.

* * *

**Days later:**

Rigby and Eileen weren't allowed to see each other before the wedding. The raccoon slept at the park house, while Eileen slept over at Margaret's apartment half the time. Mordecai got out of bed, stretching his wings, "Ah" He fell back to the mattress, waking up Margaret.

"Is Noah up"? She asked. Rubbing her eyes.

The blue jay sat up, "No" He felt hands pull him back to the mattress, "What are you doing"?

She giggled, "Can't we cuddle"?

Mordecai chuckled, leaning in only to hear Eileen knock on the door, "Uh Margaret. Mordecai. Sorry to wake you but Rigby's at the door and I can't answer it"

The blue jay groaned earning Margaret to kiss him, "Relax Diaper Boy" She got out of bed, "Don't worry. Eileen, just go into the other nursery" She opened the door, "What's up"?

The raccoon looked at her, "Where's Mordecai"?

Margaret turned her head, "He's still asleep. I can wake him up for you"

Rigby nodded, "Yea, that'd be great" He scurried in and sat on the couch.

Shortly she returned, sitting in a chair, "He's getting ready"

Since it was quiet, he decided to break the silence, "Ya know how other wives are demanding and don't like their husband's best friend"?

Margaret nodded, "Yea"?

Rigby smiled, "I'm glad you're not like that"

The cardinal smiled, "Aw thanks Rigby. I just respect yours and Mordecai's bromance. You guys are really close"

Rigby chuckled, "It's funny. Mordecai was crazy about you during college"

Margaret lifted a eyebrow, "What do you mean? We met in high school"

He nodded, "Yea, but hear me out. He'd always talk about you during college. Sure he had some flings but that's about it"

The cardinal looked a bit off, "Hm" She felt kinda embarrassed, "How many flings"?

Rigby shrugged, "I think…I don't know, about four or three. I don't know"

Suddenly Mordecai entered the room, "Hey, whatcha talking about"?

Margaret blushed madly, "About your flings" She got up to go to Brianna's room.

The blue jay glared, "What'd you tell Margaret"!?

Rigby raised his arms, "Nothing! I didn't say anything"!

Mordecai nodded, "Ok then" He looked at him, "Why'd you come over"?

The raccoon made a face, "Muscle Man's throwing me a bachelor party. He told me to get you then the party can start"

"Wait? Where are we going"? Mordecai asked.

Rigby shrugged, "I guess a guys' night. Thomas is gonna be there so.."

Mordecai nodded, "Yea, hold on" He ran to Brianna's room to see Margaret picking up some Brianna's toys to clean her room while the young bird was still asleep. He gave her a kiss, "I'll see ya tomorrow at the wedding" He raced out the door before she could say another word.

* * *

**The park:**

Mordecai, Thomas and Rigby were standing on their heads, leaning against the wall, "I just adore parlor games"! Pops jumped up on down, excitedly.

Rigby groaned, "I feel dizzy" His hands went to his head only for him to fall over, face planted.

Mordecai laughed, "Ha! Rigby's out! Now it's just you and me Thomas" He looked over.

Thomas tried to lift his head, "Uh…exactly…I'm stuck"

Mordecai chuckled, "Nice try Thomas"

The goat had the look of shock on his face, "No! I'm really stuck"!

Muscle Man ran into the room, "We got the beer"!

Mordecai hopped off his head as the rest of the guys left Thomas laying on his head, "Uh…guys"?

"Drink time Rigby"! Muscle Man grabbed Rigby by his arms and held them behind his back, while High-Five Ghost dumped beer down his throat.

The raccoon squirmed as if he was drowning but Muscle Man kept laughing. "DUDE! MUSCLE MAN! YOU'LL DROWN HIM"! Mordecai raced to his friend's rescue.

Rigby chuckled, "Geez chill, I'm not Noah" The guys shared a laugh, except Mordecai.

The blue jay glared, "That's not funny dude! I really thought you were drowning"

Muscle Man laughed, "Oh relax Grandma. We did this to you and you were fine"

"But I.." High-Five Ghost turned on the stereo, drowning out Mordecai. He growled, walking into the kitchen, pouring himself a drink.

Pops giggled, "Oh this is such a joyous evening"

Benson nodded, "This…is a awesome night"! He slurred. Wrapping a arm around Quips, "You're a good…employee"

The thinner yeti grinned, "Thanks! But I have some news" He whispered a little bit sadly.

Rigby let out a burp, "What's…what's up"?

Quips sighed, "I'm quitting"

Muscle Man shouted, "COOL! LET'S PARTY"! The music got turned up louder.

* * *

**Margaret's apartment:**

Eileen, Audrey, Starla, and Margaret sat in her living room, watching movies in their pajamas, with a few drinks next to them. Audrey let out a yawn, "It's almost midnight…maybe we should call it a night"

Starla nodded, "Yea, I need my beauty sleep"

Eileen yawned, "I guess you're right" She laid back on the couch. Starla turned off the TV while Audrey cleaned up a little. Margaret fetched some blankets and pillows.

She handed them to her friends, "Here guys. I'm going to bed" Margaret headed off to her bedroom, "Night girls"

They replied back, "Night"

The cardinal closed her bedroom door, then crawled into her bed. She laid back, pulling her covers up to her chest, it was very quiet, Brianna and Noah were at Mandy and Jeff's house. But something was missing, she laid in the middle of her bed, trying to get some sleep but she couldn't. "Hm.." She growled, squeezing her eyes together to try and get some rest.

Starla turned in her blanket to hear the door open, "Audrey"! She whispered.

Audrey looked up, a figure holding something in his or her hand. The door closed as the figure walked towards Margaret's bedroom. Audrey gasped, "Crap! Margaret"! Slowly the two girls stood up, walking over to Margaret's bedroom door.

Margaret tossed and turned, "Ugh"! She sat up to see a figure. "*gasp*"!

The figure's fingers touched the bed sheet, "Guess.." His voice spoke.

She let out a sigh, "Way to give me a heart attack"! Margaret reached into the darkness, pulling her husband towards her, "Why are you here"?

He shrugged, "I couldn't sleep" Even in the darkness, she saw him wink.

Margaret playfully rolled her eyes, "What makes you think you're sleeping here"?

A chuckle slipped through, "I just wanna cuddle"

The cardinal smirked, "Sure" She pulled him closer, "Just lay down"

Mordecai chuckled again, laying down on his bed, "C'mere you"! He wrapped his wing around her waist, pulling her as close as he could.

She pulled the blankets up to their shoulders, "I love you" She whispered.

Mordecai smiled, "I love you too"

* * *

**The next morning:**

Benson murmured as he woke up with his face on the floor, "Ugh…" He felt his head and looked up at the clock, "2:14 PM…" He stood up, "Rigby! High-Five Ghost! Muscle Man! Mordecai"! He walked around, "C'mon guys time to get up! Rigby's wedding is in three hours" He walked into the living room to see Muscle Man passed out on the couch with High-Five Ghost sleeping on the floor. "Where's Rigby"!?

Muscle Man woke up, "Ugh…he went upstairs" He felt his head, "My head.."

Benson groaned, walking upstairs, "Rigby! Time to get up"! He opened the door to see the raccoon sleeping in his bed. Since Mordecai moved out, Rigby had been sleeping in his bed, using his old mattress that the blue jay had stolen.

Benson shook the raccoon's shoulders, "C'mon Rigby"! He turned his head, "Where's Mordecai"?

The raccoon shrugged, "I da know ask Mordecai"

Benson growled, "If I could find him! Now shower up"! He walked downstairs, to see Skips eating breakfast, "Have you seen Mordecai"?

The yeti didn't move his eyes from the paper he was reading, "Have you checked Margaret's place? He left after Quips left"

Benson was shocked, "Why'd Quips leave"?

Skips looked up then back down, "He quit. He's going back to his comedy club"

The gumball machine nodded, "Well ok then. I'll just go check at Margaret's place"

Mordecai opened his eyes to see his cardinal, "Good morning" He whispered, waking her up.

"No morning" She groaned, lifting the blanket over her head.

He chuckled, "C'mon. It's Eileen's wedding day…you should get up while I sleep"

Margaret's eyes went to the alarm clock, "HOW CRAP! IT'S ONE IN THE AFTERNOON"! She shouted.

"Someone's up"! Starla shouted.

Mordecai got out of bed, Margaret turned, "You have something on your back" She reached over, plucking it off. "Ow" He muttered.

The cardinal glared at the note, opening her door, "Very funny"! The girls snickered.

Audrey smiled, "Get dressed Margaret. C'mon, you need to do Eileen's hair"

Margaret smiled at her best friend, already dressed in her white dress and with her makeup, "Aw you look beautiful" She rushed to get dressed.

Mandy opened the door with Eliza next to her, "Aw Eileen"! Eliza smiled.

Margaret was done getting dressed in her Maid of Honor dress. A purple dress, "Get out of here Diaper Boy! You're the best man"! She grabbed Mordecai's wing, tugging him out.

Eileen let out a deep breath, "Ok…stay calm" She said telling herself.

Eliza smiled, "Honey, you'll be fine"

The mole nodded, "Thanks Mom. I'm just very nervous" She slid her glasses on. Margaret warned her about not wearing them and wearing heels. The mole thought she was full of it but trying to walk in her heels without her glasses, she nearly flew out the window.

Mandy smiled, "Alright, now the kids are going to wear what"? Noah was asleep in his car-seat, the child never left the poor thing.

Brianna was standing next to Mandy, Margaret turned, "Brianna, can dress herself" She curled Eileen's hair, "Baby girl. Go put on a green dress"

The robin ran into the room, "Ok Mommy"

Starla awed, "She's so cute. How old is she"?

Margaret smiled, "She's gonna be five next month"

Audrey awed, "Just like my little Brad, already eight"

* * *

**The park:**

"There's no way I'm gelling my hair"! Rigby argued.

Mordecai shook his head, "Just do it man. Pops will stop crying if you do it"!

Shortly after the blue jay arrived, Rigby made Pops cry by not wanting to gel his hair.

Benson straightened his tie, "Groom! Best man! C'mon"!

Rigby's eyes widened, "I'm getting married"

Mordecai nodded, "Yea. I know. So c'mon"

The raccoon gulped, "I think I'm having second thoughts"! He turned to run.

"No Dude! It's just cold feet"! He grabbed Rigby, "Quit acting like a baby"

Rigby crawled into his bed, "NO"!

Mordecai sighed, "You're just like a toddler" He picked Rigby up and carried him downstairs, screaming and kicking.

Benson caught sight of Rigby's behavior, "What's his problem"?

The blue jay growled, "He's acting like a little kid"!

Rigby screamed, "I am not"!

Mordecai nodded, "Yes you are! Now stop screaming and let's go"!

Everyone rounded up, Benson looked around, "Where's Thomas"? He walked outside to see Thomas still standing on his head, "THOMAS"!

He smiled, "Hey Benson! Help me out"!

The gumball machine lifted him up, "Thanks…my horns were stuck in the ground"

Benson nodded, "Yea, the wedding's gonna start in an hour, so just meet us at the church"

Thomas nodded, "Not a problem"

Benson and the other crammed into the cart and drove. Mordecai kept an eye on Rigby, making sure he didn't decide to run off.

* * *

**Church:**

Eliza was in tears as she watched her daughter getting ready, Harold was smiling.

Margaret smiled as Mordecai joined her in a gray tux with a white undershirt and black tie, "Hey, the priest said we have to go back"

The cardinal pointed at her friend, "Doesn't Eileen look pretty, Mordecai"?

Mordecai nodded in agreement, "Yea, you look great Eileen"

Eileen just nodded, "Thanks Mordecai"

The couple headed off, to their places, the blue jay headed into the room to check on Rigby. He opened the door to see the raccoon dressed in a black tux. "Dude! I'm freaking out"! He muttered.

Mordecai smiled, "You're fine just don't panic"

Rigby let out deep sigh, "I can do this.." He told himself, "No I can't"!

Mordecai stared at him, "Yes you can dude. Just say I do. That's all you have to do"

The raccoon began to flip out, "I can't! I can't"!

Muscle Man and Thomas grabbed Rigby's arms, Mordecai tried to calm him down, "Dude! Chill! Just wait a few minutes"!

Rigby started to breathe uncontrollably, "I can't breathe! I need to get out of here"! He started screaming.

Harold could hear his future son-in-law's screaming, "I knew he didn't have the guts" He muttered.

Mordecai grabbed Rigby's shoulders, "Listen to me! You can do this! I know you feel like you'll puke but it's normal! Dude I know I looked calm but on the inside I was shaking! You can do this! Eileen's been waiting for seven years for you to marry her. She loves you and she's just as nervous as you are. Just relax. I'm sure you'll have a good time"

Rigby let out a deep breath, "Thanks Bro" They fist bumped.

Margaret knocked on the door, "I don't mean to intrude but, the wedding's about to start"

Mordecai opened the door, "C'mon Rigby"

The raccoon walked outside, shaking. Margaret turned, "Is he ok"?

"Yea…I hope so" Mordecai muttered the last part.

Margaret took her place as Maid of Honor, and stood along the other bridesmaids/friends. While Rigby was shaking in his place, Mordecai tried to calm him down but it was useless.

Harold turned to his daughter, "Ready Ellie"?

Eileen nodded, "Yes Dad"

The music began to play, Harold escorted her down. She smiled up at Rigby, who just continued to shake, even more.

Harold handed her off, "Be good" He kissed Eileen's forehead and walked off.

Harry and Will smiled at their sister. The priest spoke, the words. Rigby was shaking, Eileen gave him a smile, "You're ok" She mouthed.

Brianna and Brad were standing next to their mothers, Brianna was bored out of her mind, she was once again a flower girl. Brad looked at her with a bored expression. The robin stared at the basket then smiled, "Flip" She flipped it over making the rose petals fall all over her. "Oops"

Margaret caught sight of her daughter, "Bri" She whispered. She lifted the basket out of her daughter's grasp. "Quiet alright"?

Brianna nodded, "So wee"

Finally the words were spoken, "I do…." Rigby smiled.

The priest spoke, "Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride"

Rigby and Eileen kissed making the crowd cheer, after they finished the kiss, Rigby smiled, "Don't you have to throw the bouquet"?

The mole gasped, "Oh! Right"! She leaned her arms back and threw the roses.

Margaret turned at the last minute to get roses to the eye, "AH"!

Eileen gasped, "Margaret! I'm sorry"!

The cardinal held her eye, "Ah! I'm fine…I'll just wash my eye" She walked off to the bathroom while Rigby and Eileen walked down the aisle.

Mordecai followed his wife, "Margaret? You ok"?

She nodded, splashing water into her eyes, "It's fine" She looked up, "Kinda reminds me how I almost lost you"

Mordecai shrugged, "You couldn't get rid of me"

They shared a laugh, "You've always been shy. Even when we kissed at the airport"

He blushed, "Yea…about-" Margaret cut him off with a kiss.

Someone knocked on the door, "Margaret. Noah needs you"

Margaret smiled, "Ok" She opened the door to see Jen holding Noah, thanks Jen" She took Noah, "Hi there Sweetie"

Noah raised his wings, "Ma"! He smiled, being lifted into his mother's wings. She sat him down, "Let's settle this once and for all. Who he likes more"

Mordecai nodded, scooting back a few inches, "Pick your favorite Noah"

Noah stood up making the two parents gasp, he took a step making Margaret began to cry, he walked towards Margaret, falling into her wings, "Ma! Ma"! He smiled.

Margaret dried her tears, smirking, "Guess who he likes more"

Jen giggled as they headed off to the reception. Rigby and Eileen sat in their chairs until Harold walked up to him, "Welcome to the family son"

* * *

**Yay! Harold doesn't hate Rigby! And Noah likes Margaret more (Mama's boy!) LOL. Next chapter is going to be the dynamic duo at school! I really think you guys will love the next chapter! Alison, Brianna, Natasha, Tasha, Connor and Katy! Let's see what goes down at kindergarten.**

* * *

CJ grabbed Alison, putting her in a headlock, "Move and I'll blow your brains out"!

Alison growled, "Let me go"! The five year old was putting a good fight.

The cloud girl put her finger on the trigger, "I will do it"! She dragged Alison up to the office, now locked up like a secret lair.

CJ tossed the poor peacock in the corner, "Alright then" She pointed the gun, "Tell me where Brianna is"

Alison shook her head, "No"!

* * *

**GASP! CJ got Alison! And she's looking for Brianna! What will happen to Alison! Will she get shot! Will Brianna save the day! Is GBF in here? Yes. Will CJ get Brianna!? All these questions will be left unanswered until chapter 38!**

**-Ryan's out!**

**(Pray For Boston)**


	38. CJ's warning?

**Sorry I'll update more often I promise. It's just my play! It's finally open and now I'm busy all the time. So in the last chapter, Rigby and Eileen tied the knot. So they will not make a appearance in this chapter. Now it's back to the duo! Alison and Brianna.**

**Bruno Mars: AW Yeah yeah!**

**Adam Levine: Shut up! She's talking! PS. Loved ya in Purple Ry**

**Me: SHOUT OUT TO ATOL123! I'm just like that! You'll be surprised in the next chapter! ;)**

* * *

**Margaret's apartment:**

Brianna walked into the room, dressed in a pink shirt with jeans, "Alright! I can't believe I'm 5 already" She cheered.

Mordecai smiled as he made her a sandwich, the little "birthday girl" was celebrating way too late. Her birthday was two days ago. He chuckled, "That was on the 8th Baby girl"

Brianna walked over to see him making her sandwich, "Double the bacon Daddy"! She looked up at him like he was crazy.

Mordecai chuckled, "Every time I make you a BLT you make me double the bacon" He ruffled up her hair, "I swear, you act just like Uncle Rigby sometimes"

The little robin giggled, "Stop ta king"! She shouted, pointing at him.

A laugh was replied, "Exactly my point" He handed her a lunchbox, "Remember where the bus stop is"?

She nodded, "Yes Daddy! I know"

Margaret walked into the room, with Noah holding her leg, "Goodbye Bri" She gave her a big hug.

Noah smiled, letting go of his mother's leg, "Bri" He waved.

Mordecai ruffled up his daughter's hair, as she headed out, "Bye Mommy, Daddy and Noah" She skipped to her bus stop.

Margaret smiled, lifting Noah up, "Ok. Since Brianna's birthday's over. It's now gonna be Noah's first birthday in less then four days"!

The blue jay ruffled up his son's hair, "Seems like just yesterday we brought him home"

Noah raised his wings, "Mordy"!

Mordecai sighed, "Daddy"! He tried to correct him, "Dad-dee"

The little bird smiled, "Mordy! Mordy! Mordy"! He giggled excitedly.

Margaret giggled, "He's my special little guy" The cardinal went into the living room, setting Noah down on his baby mat only for a chill to run up her spine. "I have a bad feeling.."

* * *

**Twin Pines Elementary School:**

Brianna, Alison and Patty walked to class laughing, they went on about PowerPuff Girls, Lion King, Disney. Since Patty apologized, a lot had been great, the group of friends openly welcomed the girl. They walked into the classroom to see Ms. Mila writing something on the board.

The bell rang as they took their seats, "Today class. We'll be learning about the continents" She turned, "Who knows one"?

Brianna raised her hand, "Africa"!

Ms. Mila nodded, "Very good Brianna! Any others"?

Alison raised her hand, "Asia"!

Another nod from Ms. Mila, "Great job…any others.."?

The kids shouted answers making Ms. Mila laugh, Brianna and Alison were giggling at the continents they'd gotten right because of Disney movies.

Brianna suddenly felt a urge, she raised her hand, "Ms. Mila"!

Ms. Mila smiled, "What's the matter"?

The robin pointed, "I have to go to the bathroom"

A smile grew on her face, "Ok. Remember what I told you"

Brianna nodded then headed out of class, she really needed to go.

CJ got out of the car, "Twin Pines Elementary school" She turned to GBF, "This is the place"

GBF nodded, "Good. Now. What's the plan again"?

CJ face-palmed, "We kidnap Brianna and Noah. I saw Margaret was going to put Noah down for a nap" She turned, "It'll be easy to kidnap Noah! Brianna. We have to pull out of school"

She headed into the school, GBF followed, "But how? You look nothing like Brianna"?

The cloud girl smiled, "Oh. But I have a note from Mordecai" She winked, "Saying I'm her aunt" She headed towards the office.

The lady behind the desk looked up, "Hi may I help you"?

CJ smiled, "I'm here to pick up Brianna Quintel" She handed the note to the lady. "I'm her aunt"

The lady glanced at the note, "Mm hm. And where are you taking this child"?

It was quiet, "Uh…dentist" CJ lied, obviously not prepared for this.

"At the very beginning of school"? The office lady was getting very concerned.

CJ nodded, "Yea. I couldn't move her appointment"

A chuckle came from the lady, "It says here, she already had a dentist check up, doctor check up, flu shot" The lady stood up, "Now tell me a story that does make sense"

CJ pulled out her freeze gun, "Lights out"! She shot the lady. Then reached over, grabbing the phone. "Garret! Cover me"!

He nodded, running towards the doors. Blocking the doors. CJ typed Brianna's name into the computer, "Brianna Crystal Haddad-Quintel" She muttered, "I found ya you runt" CJ took the information, "Ms. Mila Marshall. Room 14" She chuckled, printing out Brianna's profile. "Garret! Room 14! Now"!

GBF followed CJ to Ms. Mila's room, "Now! We're her aunt and uncle"

He nodded, "Ok. Ok. I'm her uncle"

CJ opened the door, pretending to look happy, "Hi there" She spoke.

Ms. Mila was in the middle of teaching the continent's names, all the kids were sat in a circle, "Hi. May I help you"? Ms. Mila asked.

CJ smiled, "We're looking for Brianna. We're her aunt and uncle. We're supposed to pick her up early"

Ms. Mila tilted her head, "But school just started…it's barely an hour"

The cloud girl nodded, "Yes. I'm well aware of that"

The kids stared at the cloud girl and bearded man until Alison stood up squinting, "I know you"! She pointed.

Ms. Mila turned, "Oh, you do Alison"?

Alison nodded, squinting, "You…you're in your car outside Brianna's house" She pointed at the cloud, "I see you all da time"!

Ms. Mila had the look of concern, "Hm. Outside Brianna's house"?

CJ started to sweat, "Well. You must have me confused. I'm her aunt"

Alison shook her head, "No you're not! What's your name"?

The cloud girl smiled, "I'm Auntie CJ"

The peacock's eyes widened as she backed away, "C-CJ"!

Ms. Mila went to the girl, "What's wrong"?

Alison pointed, "They're bad people"!

CJ glared, pushing Ms. Mila over, grabbing Alison's wing, "You're coming with me"!

The teacher grabbed CJ's arm, "No she isn't! Let go or I'll call the pol-" CJ pulled out her gun, "I'm leaving with her and Brianna! Now where's Brianna"!

Ms. Mila blinked her eyes, "If I tell you. You'll leave Alison out of this"!

CJ chuckled, "I'll have GBF handle this"! She tugged Alison out of the room, kicking and screaming.

Kids started to scream. Ms. Mila ran to them, "Calm down. I need you to all stay inside the classroom" She sat next to them, "Shh. We'll be ok"

Alison let out a yell, "HELP ME"!

Teachers opened their doors, looking to see CJ dragging Alison by her wing.

Brad was reading when he heard screams come from the younger part of the school. His teacher, Mr. Morton heard a knock on his door. "Excuse me class" He answered the door, "Mrs. Hecox. What's wrong"?

The teacher spoke softly but Brad could hear, "A cloud girl kidnapped a child from Ms. Mila's classroom"!

Brad's mind registered, "_CJ! Ms. Mila!_" Brianna told Brad her teacher's name. Brad was also told by his parents to never trust a cloud girl named CJ. Brad shot out of his desk, "Who'd she take"?! He asked, terrified.

Mrs. Hecox shook her head, "Young man, this isn't a discussion for you"

Brad glared, pushing past her. Mr. Morton glared, "Bradley"! He and Mrs. Hecox raced after him.

The young boy ran as fast as he could, he had to make sure Brianna, Abbey and Marie were ok. Brad ran to the playground, climbing up the equipment. Looking over the school, "Daycare first" He spoke, running down and racing towards his sister and her friend.

CJ grabbed Alison, putting her in a headlock, "Move and I'll blow your brains out"!

Alison growled, "Let me go"! The five year old was putting a good fight.

The cloud girl put her finger on the trigger, "I will do it"! She dragged Alison up to the office, now locked up like a secret lair.

CJ tossed the poor peacock in the corner, "Alright then" She pointed the gun, "Tell me where Brianna is"

Alison shook her head, "No"!

The cloudy girl grabbed some duct tape and wrapped up her wrists, "Now stay quiet you runt"! She walked over to the phone and pressed the intercom button. "Brianna Quintel. Please report to the office immediately"

Alison let out a scream, "SOMEBODY HELP ME"!

CJ raised her hand and slapped Alison, "When I say shut up! I mean shut up"!

Tears ran down her face, she sniffled. A huge red handprint marked her face, CJ smirked, "Stupid kid" She pulled out her gun and shot the other doors to lock them. Garret was in the classroom, "You're not getting away with this"! Ms. Mila screamed. "I'll let myself die before you kill any of these kids"

GBF chuckled, "Well, that's going to be arranged"

Patty was shaking, this man was sick. She whimpered, "Ms. Mila. I wanna go home"

GBF turned, "Tell…" He trailed off, "Patricia"? He slowly took off his sunglasses with his mouth a gap, "Patty…" He whispered.

The blonde girl shook, backing away, "What"!?

GBF smiled, "Oh my little Patty"! He reached out only for her to back away. "No, no. It's me…Daddy" He whispered.

Patty stared at him, "No! You're not my daddy"!

He nodded, "No, no I am. It's me Patty" He got on his knees, "You don't remember me? I sang to you. Mama and I loved you with all our hearts" He reached for her, "Twinkle, twinkle little star…" He sang a little making Patty's memory snap in.

**Flashback:**

Patty sat in her father's lap, he was reading to her in her bedroom, he had his fingers in her hair as he read. She smiled up at him then the book. "Goodnight M-Son! What are you doing"!? A voice yelled.

"Father! Not now. I'm putting Patty to bed" He yelled back.

Patty pointed at the page, "Bo" She spoke, the little one year old couldn't speak.

Big arms lifted her up, Patty watched as she was taken out of her father's lap, "Da"! She sounded a bit upset. She turned to see her mother, smiling at her. "Ma"

"Just go Garret! I can raise her on my own"! She shouted.

"No! Don't! I'm building the freeway"! He tried to explain.

Patty was pressed into her mother's shirt, hearing the argument, she was quiet.

Her jaw dropped, "Daddy"? She was a bit hesitant, "Why do you want Brianna? She's my fwend"

GBF stood there, "It's…personal. It's just work" Patty stared at him, "It's the family business, Brianna's father messed up things to our family. You're a Ferguson"!

Patty looked into his eyes, "Weally"?

He nodded, "Yes. You're my little Patty. Your grandfather was upset you didn't look like me. A big, floating head and a boy. But I know you have some Ferguson blood in ya. So. Join me"!

Patty stared at him, "No Daddy"

GBF nodded, "I understand. You're very young. But I'll see that you'll join me when you're older" He gave her a kiss then walked out of the room.

Ms. Mila ran for the phone, picking it up. Dialing 911 as quick as she could.

Brianna walked out of the bathroom, wiping her hands to dry them. She walked by the office to see it was locked with a ice ball, she stared at it, "Hm.."?

A hand slammed her beak shut, making her start to scream and thrash. The person pulled them around, behind the office, "It's me! Brad"! He said, walking around.

Brianna glared, "You scared me"!

Brad put his finger to his lips, "Get to class" He said in a rushed whisper.

"What"? Brianna asked, not really hearing him.

He growled, "I said-BRIANNA"! A voice shouted.

The robin looked up to see the cloud girl, she gulped. Brad grabbed her hand, "You're not taking her"!

CJ giggled, scooping Brianna up, the robin screamed, holding Brad's hand. CJ gave him a kick making Brad slide across the floor.

She smirked, "Thought you'd get away huh"? She laughed, walking into the office.

Police sirens were heard. CJ growled, "Great! The police! I knew Garret couldn't do his job"!

Alison whimpered, "Brianna"!

Brianna gasped, running over to her buddy, "Alison"! She whispered.

CJ growled, "Ok! I just need Noah"! The doors opened to see GBF, "Good! Stay here while I get Noah"!

Brianna peeped, "Not my bwother"!

The cloud girl chuckled, "Oh yes. And Margaret too"

* * *

**Margaret's apartment:**

Noah was in his crib, staring at his mobile, watching the footballs, baseballs and basketballs circle. He smiled, trying to reach them, "Ma"! He shouted.

Margaret opened her door, "You're up…yea" She smiled, lifting him up, "Ok. Ok" She walked into the living room to see Mordecai making a sandwich. Noah was sat in his highchair, he stuck his fingers into his mouth. "Caw-fee" He mumbled.

The blue jay took a bite of his sandwich, "He wants coffee"

Noah raised his wings, "Ooh"!

Margaret smiled, "No. He just wants to hold something"

The blue jay chuckled, "Give him some food"

She played with her fingers, then looked up at him, "I have a bad feeling about something…"

He turned to her, "About what"? He took a bite out of his sandwich.

"Nothing…I guess. I just have a feeling that something bad is gonna happen" She whispered.

Mordecai rubbed her back, "Would ya relax. Noah's gonna turn one in a few days. We're fine"

The cardinal held his hand, "Please let this first birthday be good. Not like Brianna's, where we got into a fight"

Mordecai gave her a kiss, "That'll never happen again. I promise"

"Not in front of the baby"! Margaret pushed him away, giggling.

Noah was more interested in his table, "Wah! Wah! Wah"! He raised his hands, "Wah! Ma! Ma"!

Margaret scooped him up, "Ok. Ok. Mommy's here" She smiled, "I think I'm gonna let you play" She walked over and sat Noah on his baby mat, "I'm gonna take a nap before my shift"

Mordecai followed, "I'm joining you for that nap" He closed their bedroom door with his foot.

Noah pulled his Tigger doll to his mouth, he heard a whisper, "Hi there Cutie pie"

He turned to see a cloud girl, smiling at him. In her hand, she had a Buzz Lightyear doll, a smile grew, "Ooh" He pointed.

CJ smiled, "Come here" She sat the toy down.

Noah's eyes widened as it glowed. He crawled towards the doll, then grabbed it. "Oh Wah! Oh Wah"!

CJ lifted him into her arms, "Ok. Ok. I'll let you keep that"

* * *

**Twin Pines Elementary school:**

CJ opened the door, with Noah in her arms, "Get the girls Garret"!

GBF grabbed Alison and Brianna. The police barged through the doors, looking at CJ and GBF. "Excuse me! I'm afraid you can't bring your children in here" A younger policeman spoke. "There's been a trespasser here"

CJ nodded, "Sorry. C'mon Honey" She winked at GBF as they headed out.

A older policeman looked at her, "That child had duct tape on it's arms"! They turned to see CJ and Garret gone, "WAIT! STOP THAT CLOUD GIRL"!

Brianna sat with Alison in the backseat. CJ was driving while GBF had Noah in his lap. Alison peeped, "You're not getting away with this"!

CJ nodded, "Of course I will! The cops don't know me very well! And I'm going to be a Mommy soon"

Brianna blinked her eyes, "Nobody would marry you"

GBF snickered a little making CJ roll her eyes, "Your daddy would. He's going to give me a baby"

Noah made a whiny noise, CJ groaned, "Shut that kid up! I can't drive with him crying"!

GBF looked at Noah, "Da ba"!

CJ turned, "What'd he say"?

The bearded man shrugged, "I think he said diaper" He suddenly realized, "He needs a diaper change"

"Well. I don't have any diapers on me. We'll go to my lair. I have a bunch of baby things there"

GBF nodded, patting Noah back. Noah was bored and had no idea what was going on or what was gonna happen.

The car pulled up to a old building. CJ smiled, "Here we are"

GBF scooped up the girls, walking inside. The girls looked to see a big bed with white sheets with a crib and a little baby things all around the crib.

CJ lifted Brianna making her scream, "HELP! HELP"!

CJ threw her into a cage, "Enjoy that"!

She grabbed Alison making her scream. "NO"! She was thrown into a dogcage, she whimpered, "I want my mommy and daddy"

CJ lifted Noah, "C'mere" She cooed, sitting him in the crib.

Noah looked up to see dolls in the crib, he blinked his eyes, "Ew" He murmured.

The cloud girl smiled, "Now! For my message! GBF get the video camera"

Brianna and Alison looked at each other, Brianna smiled, "Hakuna Matata. My daddy will save us" Alison smiled at the shred of hope they had.

* * *

Margaret let out a loving sigh, staring right back at her husband, "You have to stop coming to bed during naptime for me. It's too distracting" She smiled.

Mordecai rolled his eyes, giving her a kiss, "I think Noah took a nap himself. I haven't heard him for awhile"

The cardinal gave him a look, then stood up. "You're right.." She jumped out of bed, grabbing her clothes, "You're right"!

Mordecai sat up, "Margaret"! He jumped out of bed as well, "What's wrong"!?

She opened her door, running straight to the baby mat, "NOAH! NOAH"! She screamed. Margaret looked under the table, then bolt straight at Mordecai, "I TOLD YOU TO WATCH HIM! I TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU I HAD A BAD FEELING! NOW MY BABY'S GONE"! She grabbed his shoulders screaming.

Mordecai hugged her tight, "Shh. I know. I know. I'll call the police" He ran over to the phone.

The moment he picked up the phone, it rang. He answered, "Hello"?

"Is this the house of Brianna Quintel"? A voice asked.

Mordecai nodded, "Yea, I'm her dad. What's the problem"?

The voice sounded heartbroken, "We have a reason to believe your daughter has been kidnapped"

The blue jay froze. Noah then Brianna. His beak parted, "No…" He whispered, "Please tell me this is a joke"! He turned to see Margaret hugging her knees, staring at Noah's baby mat.

Mordecai gulped, "Oh no"! He turned, "Marg-Margaret"

She looked up, "Yes? Who was on the phone"? Tears were streaming down her face.

He sighed, "Bri-Brianna's been kidnapped. I know who did this"!

Margaret gave him a look, "Of course! It was that bitch CJ"! She stood up, grabbing her phone, "I'm going after her"! She opened the door to step on something. "What the"? She picked it up to see it was a VHS tape. "Put it in"

Mordecai turned on the TV and placed the tape inside. It was CJ, "Hello there Mordecai, Margaret, Julie and Alan" She smiled, "I have Alison, Brianna and Noah held hostage until Mordecai…until he agrees to impregnate me"

Mordecai had the look of disgust on his face, "HELL NO"!

CJ giggled, "If he refuses, I'll kill these girls and raise Noah as my little Mordecai"!

Margaret was ready to strangle CJ, "Nobody is gonna hurt my children"!

The door opened to see Alison's parents, Julie was in tears, "She has my baby girl"!

Alan patted his wife's back, "You need to do this! Please Mordecai"!

Mordecai shook his head, "I'm not doing it"!

CJ spoke again, "I'll give more information soon" The video clicked off.

Margaret turned, "Honey. I'm going down there"! She grabbed her phone.

The blue jay chased after her, "No! Margaret"!

She gave him a kiss, "I'm going down there. I'll be fine, like CJ could handle me"

Mordecai nodded, "I'll be right after you ok"?

Julie sniffled, "Someone should stay here and keep watch for CJ's information"

Margaret pointed, "Alan and Julie. You two stay" The cardinal patted her back, "We've dealt with CJ before"

Julie nodded, before starting to cry again. All she wanted was Alison back in her wings.

Brianna squirmed in the cage. CJ was holding her baby brother making Brianna angry. "I think Noah's a stupid name. I'll…call you…Jason" She kissed his forehead, "My little Jason"

Noah whimpered, he was uncomfortable. He missed his mommy, he was hungry and he wanted his diaper changed. "Ma"!

CJ giggled, "Garret. Come change his diaper"

GBF walked into the room, "Fine" He lifted Noah up and walked away.

The cloud girl waited, "So Brianna. I hear Noah's gonna turn one in a few days"

Brianna refused to speak, CJ giggled then walked away, "Little runt"

Alison's stomach growled, "I'm hungry" She whispered to Brianna.

The robin nodded, "Me too. But we'll get out"

CJ turned, "I thought I told you two to shut up"!

Brianna looked at her, "But we're hungry"

The cloud girl sighed, "Ok! I'll get some burgers" She hissed, "Watch them Garret"

GBF nodded, holding a cranky Noah. The baby started to cry making GBF groan. "Ugh! Just shut up"! He laid Noah down in the crib but the baby was still crying.

"*gasp*! Hear that"!? Margaret asked as they stopped.

Mordecai was quiet, "No…what"?

The cardinal smiled, "That was Noah! I recognize his cry"! She tugged his hand, "Mordecai! C'mon"!

WHACK!

Mordecai looked to see Margaret on the ground, "Margaret"! He bent down only to get hit in the back of the head.

WHACK!

Mordecai came too to see Margaret laying in a bed, Noah was sleeping in a crib. Mordecai got up, "Hello"?

A familiar voice shouted, "Daddy"!

The blue jay turned to see Alison and Brianna in cages, "I got you guys"! He ran to them, opening the door, "C'mere girls"! He lifted the two birds up.

Margaret came too, "Ugh? Noah"! She raced to the crib, "Oh my baby boy"!

He cried, "Let's get out of here"!

They ran out of the building. "HEY! YOU'RE LETTING THEM GET AWAY"! A man shouted.

CJ smirked, "I'll let them run. But this'll be better next time" She laughed a evil chuckle.

**Sorry if it seemed rushed. I'm trying to squeeze this in before my play tomorrow night! Ok and a preview!**

* * *

Margaret was getting impatient, "Ugh! Mordecai James" She muttered. "It's Noah's first birthday! And you're late"! She groaned.

Eileen smiled, "Don't worry. I'm sure he won't take too long with the cake"

Noah made a noise, "Mama"! He raised his wings.

The cardinal turned, smiling, "I'm sure Daddy's gonna be here soon. I just don't know why he's taking so long"

_Hangin with Margaret, feel so good like I knew it would_

A smile grew, "Finally"! She answered, "Hey Mordecai"

"Is this Mordecai Quintel's wife"? A voice asked.

Margaret felt a sock to the stomach, "Yes.."

The voice continued, "I'm Dr. Andrew. He's been in a accident"

She bit her lip then gasped, "Oh no...

**OMG! MORDECAI! NO! First birthday's never go right. This chapter is gonna be spilt up into two parts. Yes. Noah's birthday Part 1 and Noah's birthday Part 2! There you go atol123! You're in my story! LOL! Please comment, review or PM me! Bye**


	39. Noah's First Birthday Part 1

**That's right. I updated here! LOL! This is going to be a few shout outs! To kendramccormick, nothing ever gets passed you. Sometimes when I'm typing, I'm like "I think I know she'll figure it out" LOL! You're a great fan to have. To atol123, I love ya like a bro, I love your story! I think it's a work of art! To That guest and purplepanda123, I will try to combined those things into one and see how it goes.**

**Bruno Mars: C'mon! Let's go!**

**Ian: I'm in here!**

**Adam Levine: And I'm not *dramatically walks away***

* * *

_Mordecai stood in the middle of a field, he remembered this place, where Margaret stood on the day he'd asked her to be his wife. He stood there for a minute then heard a cry. He looked over to see his wife, laying down still clothed in a white dress, "M-Mordecai" She whispered._

_Mordecai noticed blood on her dress, "Oh no! What happened"!?_

_The cardinal placed her hands on her belly, "I delivered.." She said with a gasp._

_He looked to his left to see a baby bird, screaming. He lifted it up, his baby boy. "Noah…" He whispered._

_Margaret smiled, "Mo-Mordecai. L-listen"! She gasped._

_The blue jay could tell she was dying. Her face had grown pale and she was struggling to make a simple breath, "What's wrong"?_

_She gasped, "I love…you. Protect o-our so-son" _

_Mordecai gave her a kiss, "I promise"_

_The ground trembled beneath the bird's feet, Margaret smiled, "Don't let me fall" She whispered as he let out a yell then made a full sprint._

"AHH"! Mordecai sat up, breathing heavily. Two hands grabbed his shoulders making him yell again. "Get AWAY"!

Margaret rubbed his back, "Shh…it's me" She placed both her hands on his shoulders again, "What happened"?

He shook his head, "N-nothing. Just thinking and stuff. I got a little scared"

Margaret gave him a look, "A little scared? You were yelling in your sleep"

He laid back on the mattress with a thud, "Ugh" He mumbled.

The cardinal laid down with him, "It's Noah's first birthday" She whispered.

"I know. We're going to the park later" Mordecai answered. He began to get out of bed only for Margaret to tug his hand, "What's a matter"?

She stared at him, "I wanna have talk"

The blue jay gulped, "Y-yea"?

Margaret touched his leg, "Remember Brianna's first birthday? Where we got into a fight and…CJ came and destroy the Park house"?

Mordecai nodded, "How could I forget"? He started to chuckle.

The cardinal smiled, "I really don't want Noah's first birthday to have a irregular thing. I want his first birthday to be something I wanna remember"

He nodded, "Ok. So what"

Margaret giggled, "Well. No fighting, no CJ, and no irregular stuff"

The blue jay shrugged, "I know. There won't be"

"Mama! Mordy"! Noah raised his wings from his crib.

Margaret smiled, "Hey there Sweetie" She lifted him up, "Oh my little one year old"

Noah pointed, "Da"!

The cardinal sat him down, "Ok. I'll get Brianna up and changed" She strolled out of the room.

Noah ran to his dad's leg, "Mordy"!

Mordecai groaned, "My name is Daddy" He picked his son up, "Dad-dee"

The tiny blue jay stuck out his tongue, "Mordy! Nah"!

He rolled his eyes, "Ugh! I know you'll say Daddy soon" He sat Noah down.

Noah stumbled as he tried to run into the kitchen. He stuck his hand out and grabbed the chair leg. "Mordy"!

Mordecai followed, "Ok. C'mon Stinker. I need to change you"

Noah let out a whine, "No"!

The blue jay scooped him up, patting his back. Noah was laid down on the diaper changer, "Ok.." He smelled the horrible stench, "AW SICK"!

Noah erupted in laughter, "Mordy"! He kicked his feet. Mordecai backed away a little, remembering that one time Noah peed on him.

Margaret walked into the room, "How's it going"?

Noah kicked his little feet again, "Mama"!

The cardinal giggled, "Don't worry. I'll change him. Just get Brianna"

Mordecai ran out of the room, hoping his son wouldn't pee on him. Brianna was already dressed, "I want up Daddy"! She raised her wings.

The blue jay lifted her up, "Ok. Now let's get breakfast then we'll go to the park"

Brianna cheered, "Aw Yeauh"! She waved her wings with her dad joining, "OOOHHHHHHHHH"!

Margaret carried Noah in, still in his onesie, she sat him in his highchair, "Ok Birthday Boy. Breakfast" She took a jar of mashed banana and sat in the chair.

* * *

**The park:**

Benson walked into the room, "Did Thomas pick up Noah's cake"? He muttered to himself, "I swear to go if he didn't"!

Audrey turned, "Benny. It's ok if he didn't. I'm sure Pops will want to bake a cake"

Benson shook his head, "Pops isn't allowed to cook by himself! I can't watch him! I have to make sure the party food is here" He walked away to find Skips.

Brad sat on the couch, "That Connor kid better not show up"

Audrey smiled, "Brad. Be nice. Connor's not coming but Brianna is"

The gumball machine walked towards Thomas, "Do you have the cake"?

A sudden smile grew, "My girlfriend picked it up! She'll be here soon" Thomas smiled. Benson nodded then went to Muscle Man.

Abbey and Marie sat next to each other playing with dolls, Marie had grown into a small four year old. She was very thin and still looked like Muscle Man a bit. Her hair was in pigtails while Abbey was just like Benson, a red gumball machine with blonde hair.

Starla smiled at the two girls playing, "I wish I had another baby" Muscle Man slowly backed out of the room.

Audrey giggled, "Well two kids and I'm done"

Thomas was walking around in the kitchen until his phone went off, "Jen"! He answered, "Hey.."

The raccoon girl replied, "Hey Tom. I'm heading over there and I got the cake"

He nodded, "Oh thanks so much. You got the right one"?

Jen lifted the box, "I'm pretty sure I did. The guy said his name pretty weird. Noah"

Thomas nodded again, "Yea. That's the baby's name"

She smiled, "I'm pulling in" She hung up.

"Benson! The cake's here"! Thomas shouted, running down the steps.

The gumball machine smiled, "Thank god" He headed down the steps.

Thomas pulled the cake out of the car, "Here Benson" He handed the box to him.

Benson was about to open the box before his phone rang, "Oh. Hold on" He answered, "Hello"?

It was Rigby, "Hey Benson. Eileen wants to know if we'd miss Noah's birthday yet"?

Benson shook his head, "It's about to start in an hour"

Rigby nodded, "Oh ok. Eileen and I are heading back and decided to stop by to see his birthday"

The gumball machine nodded, "Ok. I'll see you guys then" He hung up then looked at the cake, "You got the right one Jen"?

She nodded, "I'm pretty sure I did"

Benson lifted the lid just to be sure, "Oh crap"! He muttered, "This isn't the right cake"!

Jen and Thomas ran to the cake, "*gasp*NO! I was so sure"! Jen growled.

The gumball machine stared at her, "I'm pretty sure the guy said Nora not Noah" He sighed, "Great! We're stuck with a princess cake"!Thomas looked at his girlfriend, "Nora"?

She rolled her eyes, "Shut up"!

Benson walked in growling under his breath, Audrey got sight, "Aw Benny. What's a matter"?

He sighed, "Jen got the wrong cake! Now we don't have a cake for Noah"

Audrey smiled, "Aw. Don't get too mad. I'm sure Mordecai can drive over there or something"

The gumball machine pulled out his phone, dialing Mordecai's number.

Mordecai was in the middle of dressing Noah when he called, "Hello"?

Benson sighed, "Hey Mordecai. We have a problem"

Noah was being as fussy as he could be with clothes, Mordecai sat the phone the floor, "You have to wear clothes! Or else Mama's gonna be pissed at me"!

Benson waited, "Mordecai"

Mordecai picked up the phone, "Yea"?

"We accidentally got the wrong cake for Noah. We're wondering if you could drive down to the store and pick up the real one" Benson asked.

Noah made a noise then socked Mordecai in the shoulder, "Mama"! He pouted.

The blue jay wasn't really listening to Benson, "Ow! Dammit! Why do you have my punching arm at this age"?

Audrey was listening to the conversation, "What's Mordecai doing"?

Benson sighed, "Changing Noah…I think" He growled, "Mordecai"!

The blue jay finally dressed his son in a Avenger shirt with tiny jeans. "Hm hm! Gotcha"!

Noah sat himself on the ground, "Mama"!

Margaret walked in and awed at the sight of her son, "Aw! Noah! You look adorable" She lifted him up, "Ok. We'll just get Brianna and go"

The blue jay noticed his phone was still on the ground, "Crap"! He picked it up, "Sorry Benson. What is it"? He asked.

Benson sighed, "Jen picked up the wrong cake. Could you drop the kids off then go get the cake downtown"?

Mordecai nodded, "Sure" He walked out of the room to see Noah in his mother's wings. He hung up then sighed.

Margaret adjusted her son, "Who was that"?

The blue jay looked up, "Benson.." He paused. He didn't want Margaret to think that they'd ruined Noah's birthday, "Uh…they accidentally got the wrong cake"

Margaret gave him a look, "Oh. So…what now"?

He shrugged, "I'll drop you and the kids off and I'll get the cake"

The cardinal nodded, "Alright. But promise me" She sat Noah down and wrapped a wing around his neck, pulling him close, "Don't miss anything. Just get the cake and come back" She whispered.

Mordecai nodded, "Don't worry. Nothing's gonna happen" He gave her a kiss, "Noah's birthday will be perfect" He scooped up Noah, "C'mon Bri"

Brianna ran out of her bedroom dressed in a pink shirt and jeans with a tiny pink headband in her hair. "I'm here Daddy. Geez"

* * *

**The park:**

Mordecai pulled over, "Ok. I'll just stop in and say hey"

Margaret nodded, quickly getting out of the car and walking to the back, "Hi Baby boy" She lifted the one year old out.

Brianna hopped out, "Man. I'm bored" She murmured.

Mordecai smiled, "Don't worry. I'm sure Brad, Marie and Abbey are inside"

The little robin smiled, "Really"!? She raced up the stairs, knocking on the door.

Pops answered, "Hello Brianna"! He gave her a big hug, "How are you"?

She smiled, "I'm ok. Thanks Pops"

Mordecai came up the stairs, "Hey Pops"

The lolliman smiled, "Oh Mordecai! Good show! Where's the birthday boy"?!

Margaret followed, "He's right here" Noah smiled, waving. "Wanna say hi Noah"?

Noah giggled, "Pa.." He waved.

Pops giggled, reaching into his wallet, "Here you go Noah! I suggest you spend it wise and not on some videogames" He handed it to Noah.

Noah stuck the candy in his mouth, smiling. Margaret carried Noah inside.

Audrey smiled, "Oh! Happy birthday Noah" She looked down, "Abbey. Brad. Say happy birthday to Noah"

The gumball machine smiled, "He's cute. I like you"

Brad gave his sister a weird look, "He's only one"

Marie giggled, "But he's a baby"

Brianna ran into the room, "Hey Brad, Abbey and Marie"

The boy snorted, "No Connor"?

Brianna rolled her eyes, "Stop ta king"!

Mordecai said hello to his friends, "Ok! I'm gonna pick up the cake" He rushed out the door.

Margaret smiled, then remembered, "I forgot to kiss him bye.." She headed out only to see Mordecai had drove off. She shrugged, "Meh. I'll kiss him later" She walked to Noah.

The tiny blue jay sat in his highchair, playing with his stuffed Tigger. He loved more then anything. Margaret smiled, "Who's my special birthday boy"?

Noah smiled, "Mama"!

The cardinal giggled, "Silly" She kissed his forehead.

The door opened to see Eileen, "Hey…Margaret"! She ran and hugged her friend.

Rigby followed, "Is Mordo here"?

Margaret shook her head, "Ya just missed him" She smiled, "He had to get Noah's cake"

The raccoon pouted, "Aw man! I miss my bro"

An hour passed before more and more people showed up. Mandy and Jeff showed up, Miranda and Maverick showed up. Even Cousin John showed up, giving Noah a high-five. Margaret checked the clock, the party had already started, "Oh man. Please hurry Mordecai"

John was playing with the little kids, trying to impress his girlfriend that he brought with him. A big yellow puffy bird named Mindy. Noah smiled, "Unca Johnny" He pointed, smiling.

John grinned, "That's right! Hey Mags! Hear that"?

Margaret stopped worrying and turned, "Huh"?

Mindy smiled, "Noah said Uncle Johnny"

The cardinal giggled, "Aw Noah. Can you say Nana and Papa for Nana and Papa"

Noah waved then pointed, "Na…Na" He pointed at Mandy then at Jeff, "Pa…Pa"

Mandy lifted her grandson up, "That's my little Muffin"

The cardinal smiled then walked back to the phone, her husband needed to call her.

Starla and Eileen walked over to her, "Are you ok"? Starla asked.

Margaret nodded, "I'm just waiting for Mordecai to come back"

Eileen smiled, "Just drop it and hang out! It's Noah's first birthday"

Jen and Thomas sat on the couch as they watched the little kids get chased by John and Mindy. "Hey Jen" Thomas spoke.

The raccoon turned to him, "Yea"?

The goat blushed, "Well…I've been thinking.." He was stuttering, "Maybe…after college. We could…maybe" He blinked then started to blush, "M-move in"?

Jen gasped, "Thomas! Yes of course"! She gave him a kiss, "I'm lucky to have you"

Margaret watched the happy couple but kept talking to her friends.

* * *

Mordecai was waiting, the cake man with the nickname of Sal, finally showed up, "So…you're Noah's father"?

The blue jay nodded, "Yea. You have the cake"?

Sal nodded, "Yes. Where's Nora's cake"?

Mordecai's eyes widened, "Crap…uh. My boss has it. I didn't know I was suppose to bring it back"

Sal narrowed his eyes, "You don't get cake then"

The blue jay let out a yell, "What the hell!? It's my son's first birthday! I'm already late enough! Now c'mon dude! Help me out"!

Sal shrugged, "I don't know what to tell you. Either bring the cake or no cake"

Mordecai groaned, "What if I paid you back. Tomorrow! I promise"!

"Nope sorry" Sal replied.

The blue jay groaned again, "C'mon dude! It's my only son's first birthday! This isn't something I wanna miss! It's a milestone"! Mordecai explained.

Sal sighed, "Fine! But pay back tomorrow"! He fetched the cake.

Mordecai opened the box to make sure, in the icing it had 'Happy 1st Birthday Noah' with footballs, basketballs and baseballs. He smiled, closing it and heading back to his car.

He sat Noah's birthday cake in the passenger seat, "Crap! Better hurry"! He got into his car and started the engine. He pulled out of the driveway and drove as fast as the speed limit would let him. He checked the time 12:43 pm. He was 43 minutes late to his only son's first birthday. "Oh great" He muttered.

He looked up to see a blue car, gaining speed. Mordecai drove a little bit faster, hoping he'd make it to Noah's birthday.

"Stupid downtown! Stupid cake! Stupid…" Mordecai muttered, hitting the steering wheel in fury. "Dammit"! He cursed.

A loud roar was heard as Mordecai turned, he turned to see the blue car slam right into the back of his car.

The blue jay landed forward then grabbed a hold of the steering wheel, accidentally spinning it. The car spun around, then flew into the air. Mordecai hit the ceiling then chair, the dashboard as the car skidded across the freeway, hitting two cars. The car tumbled over the last car and landed in a ditch.

Mordecai let out a groan, "Uh." He looked to see the cake was destroyed. "Crap" He looked down to see blood, oozing from his stomach area. He felt warm from the blood but oozy from the blood loss. "Help" He murmured.

The sound of sirens were heard, ambulances rushed to the scene. Mordecai moaned then blacked out.

* * *

**Two hours later:**

Margaret was getting impatient, "Ugh! Mordecai James" She muttered. "It's Noah's first birthday! And you're late"! She groaned.

Eileen smiled, "Don't worry. I'm sure he won't take too long with the cake"

Noah made a noise, "Mama"! He raised his wings.

The cardinal turned, smiling, "I'm sure Daddy's gonna be here soon. I just don't know why he's taking so long"

_Hangin with Margaret, feel so good like I knew it would_

A smile grew, "Finally"! She answered, "Hey Mordecai"

"Is this Mordecai Quintel's wife"? A voice asked.

Margaret felt a sock to the stomach, "Yes.."

The voice continued, "I'm Dr. Andrew. He's been in a accident"

She bit her lip then gasped, "Oh no...Mordecai.." She whispered the last part, "Is he ok"?!

Dr. Andrew spoke, "He completely broke his leg and badly bruised his wing"

Margaret winced, "Oh my god! I'll be right down"! She grabbed her purse, "Eileen! Watch the kids"! She ran out of the room.

**The hospital:**

Margaret ran into the hospital, straight to the nurse's stand, "My husband! Mordecai! Where is he"? She asked, terrified.

The nurse pointed, "He's in room 24. But you can only stay for a little bit. Mordecai's going to have surgery on his leg"

She nodded, running towards his room, she opened the door to see him smiling, "Hey"

The cardinal smiled back, "Hey Honey. How's your leg"?

He shrugged, "I really hurt it. Dr. Andrew said I won't be able to move with a bandage on my leg"

Margaret sat in the chair next to him, "I love you. I just want you to know that"

He smiled, rubbing her hand, "I know I love you too. I really injured a girl and boy"

The cardinal kissed his fingers, "You were rammed into. There was no way you could've stopped that"

Mordecai sighed, "Yea. I guess" He looked into her eyes. Margaret smiled, leaning in. The blue jay closed his eyes, preparing himself for a kiss.

"Ryan! They gave you crutches for a god damn reason"! A voice shouted from behind the curtain.

They pulled apart, "Who's there"? Mordecai called.

A hand moved the curtain to see a Mexican girl about the age of 17, wearing glasses and a One Direction sweater with jeans. "Hey. Sup"

Mordecai and Margaret waved, "Hey. Who are you"? Margaret asked.

"Darcy. My buddy Lt. Dumbass just got crutches and she's refusing to use them" The girl shot a glare at the person behind her.

A boy entered the room, "Hey is that girl ok"?

Darcy looked up, "Who are you"?

The boy smiled, "My name's Daved. I was just checking on that girl. He seemed ok" Daved pointed at Mordecai. "But…the other girl"?

"The name's Ryan, Bro! It ain't that girl and it sure as hell isn't the other girl"! A glasses wearing blonde girl stood up, wearing a Maroon 5 shirt with jeans.

Daved smiled, "Oh sorry. How's your leg"?

Ryan looked down, "It's fine. Thanks for asking" Her cheeks turned bright giggled, "Lt. Dumbass has a crush"

A quick shove was replied from the blonde, "Shut up! I still like Joey"!

The Mexican girl argued, "He has a girlfriend! Alexandra! Get over him"!

Dr. Andrew walked in to see the girls fighting and Daved just standing there, "Uh. Mordecai's gonna need some surgery. Do you mind leaving"?

Darcy raised her hand, "Is there breakfast"?

Ryan face-palmed, "It's two in the afternoon, Ian"!

Dr. Andrew chuckled, "There is lunch. But we still have some waffles left-" Daved and Ryan ran out of the room. Darcy chased after them.

Dr. Andrew chuckled, "Teenagers" He walked over to the bed, "Ok Mordecai. We'll be doing the surgery now"

Margaret gave Mordecai a kiss, "Good luck" She whispered as she headed out.

* * *

**Aw! So Mordo's gonna get surgery. And I'm sorry to say but after Chapter 40. Noah's going straight to two! I'm sorry. It's gotta happen. And don't worry. This story's still going strong! LOL! OK and a preview:**

* * *

Mordecai moaned, his morphine was still on. Noah stared at his dad, "Mordy"? He asked. Mordecai didn't respond.

The cardinal smiled, "It's ok Noah. Daddy's gonna come home tomorrow"

Noah smiled, resting his head on his mother's chest, "Bye bye Mordy"

Brianna waved, "I love you Daddy" She whispered as Margaret led them out.

Mordecai opened his eyes to see CJ, "Hi there" She smiled.

* * *

**Uh oh! CJ! No! No! No! No! No! No! Aw crap! What's she gonna do this time? I'm scared! Someone hold me!**

**Andy Samberg: I will!**

**Adam Levine: *Shoves Andy over* Come here Ry!**

**-Ryan's out! **

**(Pray for my hometown...Boston)**


	40. Noah's First Birthday Part 2

**I'm back! Ok! I'm updating a lot more because I can LOL shout out to atol123! I love his story, it's called Purple! Anyway! This is part 2 of Noah's birthday! Mordecai's getting surgery and...that's bout it! Hope ya like it!**

**Bruno Mars: Happy birthday dear Noah**

**Adam Levine: Happy birthday to you**

**Bruno Mars: Me?**

**Me, Adam Levine: *face-palm***

* * *

The cardinal opened the door, everyone turned to her, "Maggie. Where'd you go"? Miranda asked.

Margaret sighed, "Mordecai's…been in a car accident"

Everyone gasped. Brianna had no idea what was going on, "What Mommy"?

The cardinal swallowed the lump in her throat, "Daddy's…at the hospital"

Brianna stood there, "Why"?

Margaret sighed, "He crashed the car…but he's fine" Margaret tried to add a little hope.

A smile grew on the robin's face, "Ok. Can we visit Daddy"?

The cardinal nodded, "Yea. I was gonna do that," She looked up and headed towards her son, "C'mon Honey" She lifted him out of his highchair.

Noah made a fuss. Miranda grabbed Maverick's hand, "We're coming"

Rigby jumped, "Me too"!

* * *

Margaret opened the door, giving a sigh. Her son's first birthday would be the day they remembered Mordecai's accident. Miranda patted her daughter-in-law's back, "It'll be ok. Lots of first birthdays end up badly" She tried to be comforting.

Margaret sighed, "It's like all the first birthdays we have end up bad"

The blue jay smiled, "I bet I can top yours" She giggled, "When Maverick's sister, Dakota had her daughter's first birthday. We all got food poisoning during it. All of us would run to the bathroom. It smelled"

The cardinal let out a small laugh, "Ok. Ok that does sound pretty bad"

Noah made a noise then grabbed the chair, "Gah"!

Marie and Abbey smiled, "Hi there Baby. My name's Marie"

The tiny blue jay reached up and smiled, "Pa" He pointed at her pigtails.

"Yea. I have pigtails too" Abbey smiled, pointing, "See Noah"?

Noah reached up and gave the gumball machine's hair a tug. "OW"! Abbey cried.

Margaret rushed to the baby, "Noah"! She lifted him up, "Ugh. You always have to tug hair don't you"?

The tiny baby smiled, "Mordy"!

"*sigh*. I know Baby. I know" Margaret kissed her son's forehead.

A nurse came out with a smile. "Mrs. Quintel, you may take the kids to see him"

Brianna grabbed her mom's hand, Margaret walked into the room to see Dr. Andrew, "He's sleeping and will be eligible to go home tomorrow" He walked out of the room.

Mordecai was sleeping with his leg under the covers, Margaret smiled, "Hi Mordecai. Your leg's all better now. You wanna wake up and wish Noah a happy birthday"

Brianna stood on her toes to see him, "Daddy"? She walked to him, "Hi Daddy"

Nothing. It was silent. Brianna began to get scared making Margaret hold her hand, "Honey. Daddy's sleeping. He'll be ok soon" She assured her.

Mordecai moaned, his morphine was still on. Noah stared at his dad, "Mordy"? He asked. Mordecai didn't respond.

The cardinal smiled, "It's ok Noah. Daddy's gonna come home tomorrow"

Noah smiled, resting his head on his mother's chest, "Bye bye Mordy"

Brianna waved, "I love you Daddy" She whispered as Margaret led them out.

Mordecai opened his eyes to see CJ, "Hi there" She smiled.

He let out a groan, his eyes adjusting to her. "Wah.."

CJ giggled, "I heard you were in a car accident. Sucks huh"?

Mordecai groaned again, "What…what are you doing here"?

The cloud girl giggled, "I was in a car accident! I rammed into a car" She touched his leg, "Sound familiar"?

He narrowed his eyes, "You…you rammed into me! You made me miss my son's birthday"!

CJ giggled, "Hehe. Oh well. Time heals all wounds" She smirked, reaching forward, "I wanna tell you something"

Mordecai snarled, "Better make it quick! Before I kick your ass"!

The cloudy girl smiled, "I'm having a baby"

"What"!? He shouted, very confused.

CJ lifted her shirt, exposing her very thin belly, "You can't really tell but…I am" She smirked, "And it's yours"

Mordecai lifted an eyebrow, shaking his head, "It's not mine! It can't be"!

The cloud girl giggled, "Oh Mordy poo. You're so cute" She rubbed her belly, "It's yours. My wizard friend genetically made it just by taking your blood from the car wreck. He injected it into my belly and now. Here we are"

Mordecai shook his head, "What do you think this will prove"?

CJ giggled, "Well. I think you should be happy to know. I made this child pure evil. Death's son will have nothing on my baby"

The blue jay gulped, "Well good"! He shouted.

CJ smiled, winking, "Tell Noah I said happy birthday. And I'll see him soon enough" She left the room.

Mordecai laid in his bed, thinking. "Oh no"

Rigby entered the room, "Yo! Somebody's up! How ya feeling"?

The blue jay shrugged, "Where's Margaret and the kids"?

"Oh they left awhile ago. Something bout Noah and naps or something..." Rigby shrugged.

Mordecai sat up to feel a sting, "How'd the honeymoon go"?

The raccoon chuckled, "Well when we got there we started-Ahem"! A voice spoke. Rigby turned to see Eileen, "Hey"!

Eileen giggled, "Don't spill the details"

Mordecai nodded, "I wanna be able to sleep tonight"!

They shared a laugh, Miranda smiled at her son, "Hi Mordy! You're ok"! She ran to his bedside. Maverick following.

Miranda gave her son a bunch of kisses on his head, "Aw! You're so cute with your little leg"

"Mom! I'm 28 years old" Mordecai cried, embarrassed.

Maverick chuckled, "C'mon Buck tooth! You still act like you're 8"

The blue jay chuckled, "I love you guys"

* * *

**The next day:**

Margaret came and picked up Mordecai. He told her about CJ impregnating herself, the cardinal didn't seem too mad. "So. You didn't have sex with her"?

Mordecai shook his head, "Why would I do that to you"?

She giggled, "Ok. She has nine months of pure hell" They opened the door to see their kids.

"DADDY'S HOME"!

"MORDY"!

The blue jay got on his knees and was tackled by his kids, Brianna hugged him, "You're all better Daddy"!

He nodded, "Yes I am. Daddy's not gonna miss another birthday" He smiled at Noah.

Noah giggled, "Mordy"! He hugged his dad.

* * *

**Yes. I know this seemed short! Sorry! Anyway! CJ impregnated herself! Gross! Genetically it's Mordecai's kid but not really. So next chapter I'm skipping Noah to the 'Terrible Twos' It'll be pretty funny! Who wants a preview?**

**Ian: Me! Me! Me!**

**Adam Levine: Yo!**

* * *

"Hehe" Mordecai chuckled, pulling his hand off Noah's face, "Got your nose"

Noah giggled along, "Got your wallet"! He jumped off his dad's lap, bolting to the bathroom.

Mordecai's eyes widened, "Noah"! He chased after his son.

Noah flushed the wallet down the toilet, "Hehe! Bye bye"!

The blue jay let out a yell as he stuck his hand in the toilet, "Oh no..." He turned, "Noah! Don't ever do that again! Understand"? He asked, very seriously.

Noah giggled, tugging on his dad's beak, "BEEP" Mordecai let out a yell of frustration.

Margaret came into the room, dressed in her new work clothes, "Honey. What's wrong"?

The blue jay pointed at Noah, "He flushed my wallet down the toilet"

She awed, reaching into her purse, pulling out a pad of paper, "Just carry this when you go to The Coffee Shop. You and Rigby will get free food"

He smiled, "You're the best" He gave her a kiss.

"Bye bye keys" Noah giggled throwing Mordecai's key down into the toilet.

"NOAH"!

* * *

**LOL! Noah's so cute! If you can name this scene I love you! LOL! I'm gonna start typing this one up anyway. Spoil alert: Margaret has a new job! Noah's now two! Brianna's now six! Brad's now 10! Marie and Abbey are now 5! Just a heads up!**

**-Ryan's out!**

**(Pray for Boston)**


	41. A year later

**Hello! I'm backkk! It's only been a day but who cares! Ok. So in this chapter it's been a year later! Noah is now 2, Brianna's 6, Brad's 10, Abbey and Marie are 5! Please note that shout out to atol123! Heyyyy! I'm updating now because I don't know if I get home I'll have time to update! Just saying!**

* * *

**A year later:**

A lot has happened in the year, Margaret graduated from college and became manager of The Coffee Shop, Eileen graduated as well, now she was a teacher in Biology. Brianna was now in first grade with Brad leaving elementary school soon. Noah however, turned into his parents' hell raiser.

Margaret sat with a diaper clad, Noah near his dresser, "Mommy has to go to work in 30 minutes Noah. So let's get you dressed" She pulled out a Spiderman shirt. "Hm"?

The tiny blue jay shook his head, "No! No clothes"!

Margaret sighed, "C'mon Honey. I really need to get to work"! Noah walked away making Margaret grab his wing, "No Noah! I need you to get dressed"!

Noah whimpered, "No! No! Mama"!

The cardinal let out a exhausted sigh, "Please Baby boy! Do this for Mommy"!

He made a run for it making Margaret groan, "Noah James"! She chased after him.

Noah ran behind his dad's leg, "Mordy"!

Margaret let out a sigh, "Fricken Terrible Twos! I'm not kidding"!

Mordecai gave her a kiss on her forehead, "Just chill. Noah's only two"

The cardinal giggled. "I guess. I'm just stressing out! I have to turn The Coffee Shop around and being with Mr. Bart Simpson! It's getting to me"

He kissed her again making her giggle, "I hope I'll see ya tonight Diaper Boy" She winked.

Mordecai chuckled as he sat on the couch, Margaret shortly sat Noah in his lap, "Can you deal with him while I get ready for work"? She walked out of the room without even hearing his response.

Noah smiled at his dad, "Mordy"!

Even after a year of trying to explain his name was daddy, Noah still called him by his first name. "Maybe this'll cheer you up" He sat Noah up, putting his hand on his face.

Noah giggled, "Mordy"! He saw how big Mordecai's hand was.

"Hehe" Mordecai chuckled, pulling his hand off Noah's face, "Got your nose"

Noah giggled along, "Got your wallet"! He jumped off his dad's lap, bolting to the bathroom.

Mordecai's eyes widened, "Noah"! He chased after his son.

Noah flushed the wallet down the toilet, "Hehe! Bye bye"!

The blue jay let out a yell as he stuck his hand in the toilet, "Oh no..." He turned, "Noah! Don't ever do that again! Understand"? He asked, very seriously.

Noah giggled, tugging on his dad's beak, "BEEP" Mordecai let out a yell of frustration.

Margaret came into the room, dressed in her new work clothes, "Honey. What's wrong"?

The blue jay pointed at Noah, "He flushed my wallet down the toilet"

She awed, reaching into her purse, pulling out a pad of paper, "Just carry this when you go to The Coffee Shop. You and Rigby will get free food"

He smiled, "You're the best" He gave her a kiss.

"Bye bye keys" Noah giggled throwing Mordecai's key down into the toilet.

"NOAH"! They both ran to their son, Margaret lifted him, "Ugh! That's it! I'm taking you to work"!

The toddler pouted, crossing his wings over his chest. Margaret sat him next to his dresser again, sliding the Spiderman shirt, "You're not fussy"? She questioned then smiled, "I think you wanted to go to work with Mommy in the first place"

Noah smile bashfully, "Yea Mama"

She giggled, "Aw. Cause you're my baby boy" She dressed him in jeans and held his hand, "Alright say bye to Daddy"

Noah waved, "Bye bye Mordy"

Mordecai had given up trying to tell him to call him daddy. "Bye Noah"

Margaret lifted him up, "C'mere" She carried him out. "Alright you have to behave" She told him as she walked to her car.

"Why Mama"? He asked as he was sat in his car-seat.

Margaret buckled him up, "Just because. I don't want someone to kick you out" She got in the front and drove off.

* * *

**The Coffee Shop:**

Margaret pulled up and lifted her son up, "Ok c'mon Sweetie" She rushed inside to see her new waitress and waiters, "Hey guys" She sat her son down.

A waitress around 17 smiled, "Oh he's so cute. Hi Noah"

Noah waved, "Hi"

Margaret smiled, "Ok Charlie! I need you and Ray to cook today" She pointed at the two guys, one blonde, one red headed.

The blonde nodded. "Not a prob" He and the other guy headed off into the kitchen.

"And Christy and Ronda! I need you two to take orders and…Jake! I need you to be at the register" She smiled.

The brunette nodded, "No problem Margaret. Bye Noah" She waved.

Margaret picked him up, "Ok. I'm gonna do some work in my office. I need you to play in here" She headed off to her office, leaving the door open.

Noah walked around the big shop, he was pretty bored. He sat under a table, playing games with the waitresses, "Hey Ronda, how'd your date with Arnold go"? The blonde waitress asked as she cleaned a table.

The brunette shrugged, "He was ok. Pretty shy"

Noah giggled, "Peek a boo"! He peeped his head out to see Christy and Ronda.

Ronda jumped, "Aw! You scared me! Here" She reached into her pocket pulling out some markers, "You can draw" She gave him her notepad. "Don't tell Mommy ok"?

The blue jay giggled, going back under the table and doodling until he heard a voice, "No Mommy! No! I da wanna"! A voice shrieked.

Noah looked to see a little flamingo holding her mother's hand, shrieking. "NO! No"!

The flamingo mother paid no attention to her daughter, "We'll take some apple juice, a large coffee and cinnamon rolls"

Noah got a good look at the mother, she was a pink feathered flamingo with yellowish, pinkish hair. With a white beak, blackened at the tip. The tiny flamingo look exactly like her mother except her pink hair was pulled into long pigtails. Half of her face was white with brown circles around her eyes. The tiny girl was wearing a purple shirt with overalls.

Jake seemed to notice her daughter's bad mood, "Is your daughter alright Miss"?

The flamingo sighed, "She's mad because she has to go to daycare soon" She smiled, handing the money to the register, "I'll calm her down. Sorry" She shot him a comforting smile.

"Mommy"! The girl continued to scream.

The mother sat her daughter on a stool, "Honey! I know but you have to"

Noah was shocked, he'd never seen another bird before, besides his family. He just thought there were only red, blue and yellow birds, maybe a few others but never pink birds, "Don't cry" He spoke.

The little girl turned towards him, "Go away"!

The mother sighed, "Jaden Perrie Ret! That boy is trying to be nice"! She lectured.

Jaden turned to him with a mad look, "Hmph"!

Noah smiled, "My name is Noah" He climbed up the stool, "What's your name"?

Jaden sniffled, "J-Jade"

He climbed off the stool, "Wanna play"? He asked, offering her his hand.

A tiny smile grew, "Ok" She turned, "Can I Mommy"?

The mother smiled, nodding her head. Jade jumped off the stool, Margaret walked out to see Noah under the table with a little flamingo. "Margaret Haddad"?!

The cardinal looked up to see a familiar face, "Sabrina Puckett"! She ran to her friend, giving her a hug, "It's been years"!

Sabrina chuckled, "I see you're now the owner of The Coffee Shop"

Margaret nodded, "Yea. I can tell you had a baby. She's adorable"

The flamingo reached under the table, pulling Jade up and into her lap, "Who's that young boy"?

Margaret giggled, "My son, Noah" She lifted him into her lap as well.

Noah waved at Jade making her wave back, "They're getting along well"

The cardinal smiled, "Yea, I know. Usually Noah isolates himself"

Sabrina ran her fingers through Jade's hair, "Jade here likes to play with Chris. My husband's best friend's son"

Margaret shrugged, "Who's your husband"?

Sabrina giggled, "I got married to Jeremy Ret"

The cardinal smiled, "Oh how nice! I got married to Mordecai Quintel"

"That explains your son's feathers" They shared a laugh.

Noah reached over, holding Jade's hand, they smiled at each other, giggling.

Margaret giggled, "Who knows. We might be grandparents to their kids"

Sabrina laughed, "Oh that'll be the day my husband doesn't go on his phone" They shared another laugh.

Jade smiled until Christy came back with their food, "Here you go" She headed off to work, seeing her boss right there.

Sabrina smiled, "Go ahead and eat Honey" Jade stood up in her mother's lap, taking the apple juice into her lap. She slurped it through the straw, smiling, "Nowah"?

Noah reached for the juice making Margaret shake her head, "No Jade. I can't let Noah get sick. He'll be starting Daycare soon"

Sabrina's face lit up, "Oh! He's starting too! Wonderful! Jade's going to start soon"!

Margaret ran her fingers through her son's hair, "We just have to get his behavior under control"

The flamingo giggled, "He couldn't be that bad that they'd kick him out"

Margaret sat her son down while Sabrina did the same. Jade and Noah grabbed their markers and doodled in the notepad, "Horsey"! Jade giggled.

Noah smiled at her, "Dino"! He drew one.

* * *

**The elementary school:**

Brianna sat with Alison, Connor, Katy, Natasha and Tasha, eating lunch.

"How's your stutter Connor"? Alison asked as she ate a grape.

Connor shrugged, "Ge-getting bet-better"

Katy gave him a smile, "Yea! But…I like your stutter"

Natasha and Tasha have the cat a weird look. Connor spoke up, "I-I t-taking le-lessons to be a sw-swimmer"

Brianna and Alison grinned, his stutter was getting better. "Swimming" Brianna smiled, she'd seen Muscle Man teaching Marie how to swim. "Fun"!

Alison shook her head, "I'm still a ballerina"

Katy shook her head as well, "I'm still in soccer"

The robin was happy her parents pulled her out of ballet, though she did miss Velma and Snowie. "I guess me"!

Connor grinned, "Co-cool. My mo-mommy can dr-drive you" His cheek feathers seemed to turn bright red.

Brianna paid no attention to this. "Hey guys"! A voice shouted. They all looked up to see Patty.

It was kinda awkward having to explain to Brianna that her dad was actually on CJ's side in ruining her family. Patty sat next to Brianna, "We're swimming" She pointed at Connor.

Patty turned to Katy with a look of sadness, "That's great"

The bell rang making the kids get up, Brianna headed towards her classroom with Katy following, "Hey Brianna"

Brianna looked at her friend, "What's wrong Katy"?

The cat gulped, "I…I like Connor"

* * *

**The Coffee Shop:**

Noah and Jade seemed to be having fun, they spun around, drew, climbed up the stools. Sabrina looked at the time, "Oh! I have to go! Jeremy gets off work in an hour"

Margaret laughed, "Why don't you stay here and call him"?

The flamingo laughed, "Unless you want my phone to go off every ten seconds. It's not that these overprotective it's just. He worries about me and Jade"

"Aw how cute. Tell Jeremy I said hi" Margaret waved then looked at the clock, closing time wasn't for awhile but as manager she could leave when her work was done.

Sabrina picked up Jade, "Wanna say bye bye to Noah. Maybe you'll see him at Daycare"

Jade smiled, waving, "Bye bye Nowah" She smiled at him as her mother walked away with her.

Noah waved, "Bye bye Jade"

Margaret lifted him up, "Ok. Mommy got her work done. Now we can leave" She headed out the door, "Bye guys" She called.

They called back, "Bye Margaret! Bring Noah again"!

* * *

**Margaret's apartment:**

Margaret took her son out of his car-seat, "Hey there! We're home"

Noah smiled, "Mama. Jade" He pouted.

The cardinal carried him into the apartment, "Aw. You wanna see Jade again? Don't worry. You will" She opened her door and sat Noah down on the floor, "Wanna go play"?

Noah giggled, reaching into his pocket, handing her a drawing he and Jade made. Margaret smiled, "Aw. I think I'll put this up at work" She gave him a kiss on the forehead.

Brianna opened the door, "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy"! She called.

Margaret turned, "Hi Sweetheart, how was your day"?

The robin spoke, "Connor said I can swim with him! Can I"?! She asked, nearly falling over.

"Uh" Margaret thought, "Daddy and I will think about it"

Brianna pull big eyes making Margaret giggle, "Please Mommy" She pleaded.

The cardinal let out a lovingly sigh. "I said I'll think about it"

Brianna took that as a answer and pulled out her homework, "Teachers give out homework" She sighed, placing it on the table.

Margaret giggled. Patting Noah's head and walking to the couch.

* * *

Later that evening, Mordecai opened the bedroom door, smiling, "Hey there" He flirted.

Margaret giggled, "You still can't flirt"

The blue jay rolled his eyes, "Whatever Maggie" He taunted, sitting on the bed.

She gave him a look, "Oh now we're doing nicknames.."? She grabbed his shoulders, "C'mon Diaper Boy"

Mordecai chuckled, "I'm thinking of a speech" They shared a laugh, Margaret began kissing him. "Wait"! He stopped kissing her, "Is it a turn off if I say I have to pee"?

Margaret giggled pulling him under the covers.

Thunder roared waking up Brianna, she sat up with worry in his eyes, she knew how much her daddy hated and was scared of thunder. "I hope Daddy's ok" Brianna turned to her bunny.

Another roar made Brianna wince, "I better check on Daddy…" She jumped out of bed and ran towards her parents' room, she opened the door to see her dad pinning down her mom. "OW! STOP"! She murmured. Brianna screamed, making Mordecai and Margaret turn to see their daughter. She ran out of the room, screaming.

While Margaret shot a glare at Mordecai, "Oh great! I think we traumatized Bri"!

Mordecai slid on his pajamas, "What did she see? She wasn't too close"

The cardinal looked at him, "I don't know…but it's thundering and there's lighting…maybe she was screaming cause of the thunder" She slid on her yellow pajamas and ran to see her daughter hugging his bunny to her chest, "Hi Honey…what's the matter"? She looked scared and terrified. "Oh Baby girl, you're shaking, was it the lighting? Or thunder"? Margaret scooped Brianna up and sat her in her lap, "What was it then"?

Brianna looked up, shaking, "Daddy was hurting you! You were yelling Ow"

A blush went across her cheeks, she smiled a nervous smile, "Um…Sweetie, Daddy wasn't…well, um…" She blushed, she wasn't going to explain to the six year old what they were doing, "Well…uh…" Mordecai came into the room, holding a tired looking, Noah. "Maybe Daddy can tell you what he was doing…"

He turned red as he pulled up a chair, "What did you think I was doing Bri"?

The bird looked down at her feet, "I thought you were hurting Mommy…she was saying Ow like you were hurting her…why were you doing that Daddy"!?

Mordecai didn't know how to tell his kid, he was blushing, then he thought something, "Mommy and I were wrestling"! Margaret face-palmed.

Brianna looked at her dad, "Oh…I guess you were winning"

A blush spread across their faces. Mordecai just chuckled earning a look from Margaret. "What"?

Margaret sighed as she lifted Brianna up into her wings, "Alright Sweetie, back to bed"

She nodded, "Yea Mommy," She carried the little robin to her bed, "I know you can beat Daddy at wrestling" Brianna smiled making Margaret blush more.

She laid her down in her bed, giving the bunny to her, then kissed her forehead, "Goodnight Sweetheart…"

Brianna hugged her bunny, "Can I play wrestling with you guys"?

The cardinal giggled, "No Sweetie, only Mommies and Daddies play that game"

"Ok…" She made a face making her mom smile. The cardinal left the room, leaving Brianna alone with her bunny, "I wonder why they were naked"

Margaret gave Mordecai a look as she took Noah out of his wings, "We're gonna need a bigger house" She told him, "We had to explain to a six year old we were wrestling"

Mordecai chucked, "And I won"!

The cardinal rolled her eyes, "Don't get too cocky" She winked, "Who knows. I might beat you" She headed into her bedroom.

Mordecai followed, "Seriously!? We're getting a new house"?

* * *

**Yay! They're gonna get a new house! Woo hoo! And Brianna walked in on them "wrestling". Margaret took Noah to work, he met a friend! Yay! Though her dad's name is interesting. Jeremy. Hm... LOL! Brianna is going to take swim with Connor! Yay! And Katy likes Connor! Ooh! Yeauh! Alot of stuff happened in this chapter! Wow! LOL and a preview!**

* * *

"Well. It's just a new house" Mordecai shrugged, "It can't be that bad"

Margaret sighed, looking around her apartment, "I'm gonna miss this place" She lifted a box. "I really will"

Mordecai took the box, "I'll give ya a few minutes" He headed out the door.

The cardinal looked at the door:

* * *

**Yea, I just watched that episode of Good Luck Charlie and...yea! It'll be pretty sad but then I'll add a chapter about Thomas and Jen and Noah and Brianna! LOL! Please comment, review or PM me. Feel free to send requests! **

**-Ryan's out!**

**(Pray for Boston)**


	42. Moving away

**Ok! This new chapter might be a bit depressing but IDK! There's also stressing the T rating! To be clear, I did not type it, it was my buddy Lindsey who typed the "Cuddling" scene in this one! I'm sorry if some of you get grossed out, you can PM me and demand to never let my buddy write again. **

**Bruno Mars: She shouldn't be writing.**

**Adam Levine: Only you Ryan!**

**Me: Aw!**

* * *

**A few days later:**

Secretly, Mordecai and Margaret had been looking for houses without telling the kids. They'd drop them off at Rigby and Eileen's new house then go searching.

Brianna began to get suspicious as her mom made her lunch, "Honey. C'mon. I'm dropping you off at Uncle Rigs and Auntie Ellie's house" This was the third day in a row, they'd been dropped off at their Aunt and Uncle's house.

Noah sat in his highchair, "Mama" He had a fistful of cheerios.

Brianna looked up, "Where do you and Daddy go"?

Margaret placed a bottle of chocolate milk in Brianna's lunch, "Daddy and I go to.." She paused, trying to think of something.

"Wrestling lessons"? Brianna suggested.

The cardinal swore she'd slap Mordecai for saying that, "No" She shook her head, "We're…just doing some boring grownup stuff"

Brianna tilted her head, "Like what"?

Margaret focused on making sure Noah was eating his food, "Uh…well. We're just really walking around the town"

Noah happily enjoyed his cereal. Brianna stood up in her chair, "Why"?

The cardinal shrugged, "It's just a rule the mayor said. All grownups must walk around town"

Brianna finally understood, "Oh"

Margaret smiled, "_Thank god she fell for it_" She took the bowl from Noah, "How do you get cheerios in your hair"! She plucked the little food out.

Noah clapped, "Wee"!

Margaret lifted him up, "You're excited to see Uncle Rigs and Auntie Ellie" She sat him down, "C'mon Mordecai"

The blue jay headed out of the room, "Ok. Ok. I'm coming"

Noah giggled, "Hi Mordy"

Mordecai smiled, "Thanks to you Stinker! I can't drive for a week"

A giggle was replied, Margaret giggled along. "Relax. The Terrible Twos will over in no time" She walked out the door, "in fact I think you'll miss them"

The blue jay rolled his eyes, "I'll be glad once they're over"

Brianna grabbed her lunch as she headed into the car. They sat in the car as Margaret drove.

* * *

**Rigby and Eileen's house:**

Margaret pulled into the driveway, Brianna nearly jumped out the car window, she really loved her Auntie and Uncle. Noah was sitting in his car-seat, waiting for Mama or Mordy to unbuckle him. Margaret opened the car door and unbuckled him. Lifting him up and sitting him down. Noah started to run after his sister, but he was too short and couldn't keep up.

After they got married, Rigby bought a house for Eileen and him. The house looked a lot like Stan Smith's house from American Dad.

Margaret knocked the door making Eileen answer, "Hi guys"

Brianna and Noah waved, "Hi Auntie Ellie"

Mordecai rolled his eyes, "He calls Eileen, Auntie"

The mole moved out of the way to let the kids inside, "UNCA REEBEE"! Noah cried, running into Rigby.

The raccoon took the hit and fell to the ground, "Ugh…Noah's here"

Brianna giggled, "Uncle Rigby"!

Margaret and Mordecai shared a chuckle, "So you're ok to watch them"? Margaret asked.

Eileen nodded, "Yea. You guys have fun" She winked, knowing their real plan. She closed the door and turned to see Noah running away from Rigby.

"You get back here with my wallet"! The raccoon shouted.

Noah giggled, "Hehe! Bye bye"! He climbed on the couch, "Nah"! He stuck his tongue out as the little bird kept climbing.

Rigby and Eileen chased him, "Noah! Get down from the couch"! The mole warned.

Noah looked up in the doorway to see Mommy and Mordy weren't there, "Where Mama"? He asked.

Rigby lifted his arms and carried Noah down to the seats, "They left already" The raccoon yanked his wallet away,

Noah looked at the door, "No bye bye"? He asked a little mad.

The mole giggled, "They'll be right back. Now isn't Noah's naptime"?

He pouted, "Unca Reebee too"!

Rigby climbed on the couch, "Way ahead of ya buddy"

Eileen lifted the little toddler upstairs to rest in their bedroom. Brianna shrugged, grabbing the remote and changing the channel to Cartoon Network, "Johnny Bravo"! She cheered.

* * *

Margaret opened the door to their new house. "Oh wow. I love it" She gasped. She turned to see Mordecai following her, "Isn't this huge"!?

He nodded, "Yea. Think the kids will like it"?

Margaret walked upstairs, to see, "Wow. There's like four bedrooms up here. Noah doesn't have to share a room anymore"

The blue jay looked to see the fourth bedroom, "What about that room"? He pointed.

She replied with a shrug, "I don't know. Maybe a guest room"

They walked around the house, looking around. It was huge, a two story house looking just like Peter Griffin's house from Family Guy.

The cardinal smiled, "We have to show the kids this before we move" She headed for the door.

Mordecai put his hand on the handle, "Well…maybe we should stay here for a bit longer" His gaze was a sign.

She giggled, stepping forward, "And…do what"?

Mordecai winked, "Well. We do have that bed upstairs" He took a step towards her, "It'd be a shame if we didn't test it out"

The cardinal let out a gasp, "Mordecai James Quintel" He swept her off her feet, "Yes"

Mordecai carried her upstairs towards their new room. Margaret laid back on the bed, Mordecai was just as eager as her, she grabbed his jacket, pulling him into a kiss.

The blue wings wrapped around her waist, securing her to himself. She let out a moan. The sound of the jacket unzipping echoed, Margaret fell on her back against the bed, tugging Mordecai with her.

_Creak_.

The bed had made a awkward creak, Mordecai pushed his lips into hers a lot deeper. Margaret mustered out a moan as he stripped her shirt, tossing it to the side. She stared into his eyes, making him smirk and grab her wrists, pinning her down.

_Creak._

Another creak, Margaret kicked her jeans off with the help of the blue jay taking them off. She laid there underneath him, dressed in black bra and panties.

He quickly began only to keep hearing the creaks.

_Creak. Creak. Creak._

The bed shook violently, the bed frame began beating into the wall, Margaret was in too much pleasure to hear the simple noises, the occasional moans and giggles she'd make seemed to block out the sounds.

Mordecai was getting a little bit faster, only for a noise that ruptured the room.

_SMACK!_

They stopped and stared at each other, then the bed suddenly fell to the floor, knocking the two off the bed.

Mordecai rubbed his head then saw Margaret, "You ok"!? He raced to her.

Margaret groaned, "That's it. We're bringing our old bed"

They had broken two of bed's legs, knocking it to the floor on one side. Mordecai blushed, "This'll be a awkward conversation"

* * *

Noah had woken up early from his nap, he went downstairs to see Brianna watching TV, "Hi Bri" He waved.

Brianna smiled, "Hi Noah! Johnny Bravo's on"

The little blue jay ran forward, plopping himself next to his sister.

"Hello 911 emergency, there's a handsome guy in my house"

"Wait a second! Cancel that, it's only me"!

Brianna and Noah covered their mouths, giggling. Hoping not to wake Uncle Rigby up. Eileen peeked her head into the room, they were laughing at the cartoon. "So cute" She picked up her phone, taking a picture.

Since they were so close to the TV, they're heads were facing the sky, Brianna was wearing a headband and Noah's hair looked just like Mordecai's.

Eileen sent the picture to Margaret then went back to make the kids lunch.

Rigby made a snore then rolled over on his back, with his hands behind his head. Noah looked over and smirked, "Look at me" He ran to the couch, climbing on the couch, "Hehe" He jumped.

The raccoon let out a yell making Noah and Brianna laugh as loud as they could. Rigby groaned, falling off the couch, landing on his stomach again, "OW"!

Noah lifted his wings, "Yeauh! Unca Reebee's up"!

Eileen heard her husband's groans, "What's a matter Rigs"?

Rigby growled, "Ugh! You demon-spawn" He held his stomach, "Noah jumped on my stomach"!

Eileen awed, "Poor Rigby. Why don't you go watch TV in our room and I'll give them lunch"

He nodded, scampering up the stairs on all fours.

The mole led the kids to the kitchen, where they ate their lunch until the doorbell rang. "I think your parents are here" She walked off and opened the door to see she was right.

Mordecai and Margaret stood there, smiling, "Hi Eileen. How were the kids"? Margaret asked.

The mole shrugged, "I sent you a picture of what they did"

"You did"? Margaret reached into her pocket to see she was right.

Eileen rolled her eyes, "You were away from your phone? What were you doing"?

It got very quiet, Mordecai blushed awkwardly, "Uh…we were just looking around the house. The realtor said we couldn't have phones on"

The mole smirked, "Sure. I'll get the kids"

Noah and Brianna heard their parents' voices, "DADDY/MORDY! MAMA/MOMMY"! The kids ran to their favorite parents. Brianna to Mordecai and Noah to Margaret.

The cardinal bent down, picking up Noah, "We have something to tell you kids"

Brianna peeped, "What"?!

Noah laid his head on his mother's shoulder, "We're moving" Mordecai announced.

The robin and tiny blue jay gave their parents a stare, "Wah mooing" Noah asked.

Margaret giggled, "Not mooing. Moving. We're going to live in a different house"

Brianna stared at Mordecai and Margaret, "Can we see it"?

The blue jay nodded, "Yea. We just came by to show you" He lifted her up and carried her.

* * *

**Two weeks later:**

Since, they'd bought the house. It was time to start packing up and moving stuff over to the other house, "Bri Honey" She sat a box in Brianna's room. "We're gonna pack up some stuff alright"?

Brianna shrugged, putting her dolls back in her dollhouse and walking to her mom, "What do we pack"?

Margaret smiled, "Well…like this" She opened Brianna's closet, "We don't need your dresses for awhile so they'll be in our new house" She took a few dresses, folding them up and lowering them down in the box.

Brianna stared up at her mom, "Now what"?

Margaret lifted some more clothes, "This'll be your clothes box. So put some clothes in here"

Brianna helped out by emptying her closet and dumping dresses, shirts and skirts into the box. Margaret smiled. "There we go. Now. I'll get another box for your toys" She headed off.

Mordecai was packing up some stuff, he opened the closet to see the box he'd brought from the park when he first moved in, "Hey! I found the box"! He pulled it out of the closet.

Brianna and Margaret walked into the room, Brianna looked at it, "What is it Daddy"?

He smiled, "All the good old times with Rigby and me. Way before you and Noah were born" He reached into the box, pulling out a Mordecai and the Rigbys shirt, "Remember these Margaret"?

She giggled, "You were so hot in that" She kissed his cheek then rummaged through with him. "Where'd you get this"? She lifted out a croquet ball.

He stared at it, "Remember when we were attacked by The Wickets"? She nodded, "They threw that through my window. I sorta kept it…because. It was the night of our first kiss" Mordecai blushingly admitted.

Margaret awed, "How sweet" She gave him a tiny peck.

Noah walked into the room, dragging his Tigger doll, "Mama"

The cardinal took him into her lap, "Look what Daddy has"

Mordecai reached in, pulling out a I'm Eggcellent hat, "Check it Noah" He sat it on his son's tiny head.

It sunk over his eyes nearly covering his entire face. Mordecai chuckled, "Don't worry. You'll grow into it"

Noah giggled making Margaret smile, "He's so cute"

* * *

**The Park:**

"What do you mean you're moving"!? Rigby asked, terrified.

Mordecai rolled his eyes, "I'm basically two blocks away from you dude! Chill"

High-Five Ghost smiled, "Well it's great you guys are getting a bigger house! I mean, Noah wasn't gonna spend the rest of his life living in your and Margaret's bedroom"

They shared a laugh. Muscle Man laughed, "That's what ya get for knocking Margaret up, hehe! Hope ya enjoy moving boxes loser"! He laughed, "You know who else likes to move to another house…"? He shouted, "MY MOM"! He laughed as loud as he could.

Everyone rolled their eyes. Thomas chuckled, "Is it cool if Jen and I take Margaret's old apartment"?

Mordecai nodded, "Knock yourself out"

Rigby stared at him, "You're really moving in with her"!?

The goat nodded, "Yep! And I just can't wait"! He placed his arms behind his head.

Muscle Man chuckled, "How does that even work? She's a short raccoon"

Thomas suddenly lost his cool, the color drained from his face as he grabbed Muscle Man's shirt, "Listen here! Jen is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen! And I'm sick of you treating me like crap! You throw stuff at me! You make me baby-sit! I had to pay a thousand bucks to pay for the puked up books"! He snarled, "I'm done! I'm through being a intern! I'm working at the park! No longer being your servant"! He stomped off, leaving the guys at the snack bar.

Mordecai and Rigby's mouths were parted, "Whoa"

Muscle Man glared, "That little"! He started to squeal making Mordecai and Rigby cover their ears.

Rigby rolled his, "Muscle Man! Just shut up"!

The green man stomped away, pissed off with High-Five Ghost following, Mordecai stared at Rigby, "Dude. You alright"?

He shook his head, "I have some news" He murmured.

The blue jay looked at him, "What"?

Rigby took a deep breath, "Eileen…Eileen wants to have a baby"

Mordecai spat out his soda, "What"!

The raccoon nodded, "She told me last night, she wants a kid" He face-planted on the table, "Ugh"

"It can't be that bad" Mordecai offered.

Rigby sighed, "Since Eileen and I come from litters! We're going to have litters"!

Mordecai rolled his eyes, "Dude! Chill! I'm sure you and Eileen can handle two babies"

The raccoon sighed, "What if they hate me"?

A laugh was replied, "They won't hate you! My son hates me and calls me Mordy"

Rigby chuckled, "Heh. I guess it couldn't be worst"

Mordecai patted his back, "Yep"

* * *

**A few days later:**

The day had finally came when they had to move to their new house. Margaret had the kids in the car, while they headed back inside. "Are you nervous about the new house"?

"Well. It's just a new house" Mordecai shrugged, "It can't be that bad"

Margaret sighed, looking around her apartment, "I'm gonna miss this place" She lifted a box. "I really will"

Mordecai took the box, "I'll give ya a few minutes" He headed out the door.

The cardinal looked at the door: memories began to hit her:

_She turned the key into the door, flicking on the light to expose her living room. Brianna's eyes lit up. Margaret took the baby into her wings, "Alright…I think the baby will crash in the spare room and you can have the couch…is that ok"? _

She giggled, walking into Brianna's old bedroom, laughing at all the memories:

_She laid the baby down on the bed, "Alright let's get you comfy" She made a little wall out of blankets to help the baby from falling off the bed. "Goodnight Bri" Mordecai ruffled up her head-feathers making her giggle then slowly close her eyes, Margaret leaned over and kissed his cheek, "Thanks for helping me with her" _

_Eileen lifted a eyebrow, "Are you thinking of letting Mordecai live here"?_

_Margaret smiled bashfully, "Well. Maybe. Just for Brianna's sake! I mean, she does need a father like person in her life" She rubbed her shoulder, "I'm thinking Mordecai could be that guy" Brianna lifted her head at the sound of Mordecai._

_Eileen noticed and smiled, "I think she likes Mordecai too. Maybe when you two start dating, Brianna will start calling you two Mommy and Daddy"_

_Margaret blushed at the thought of Mordecai and her having kids. "Well thanks to him, she's starting to babble Mama. I swear to god if that's her first word"_

_Eileen laughed, "Oh c'mon it's nice to think that Brianna could think of you as her mama, but what I more considered of is the eleventh month. She'll be walking"_

_Margaret nodded, "Yea, little Brianna will be a real handful then"_

_Brianna let out a happy yell making Eileen smile, "She found her new toys"_

_Brianna had crawled out of her crib, climbing on the diaper changer, knocking over the glass. "Oh no…Bri, you alright"?_

_She whimpered, Margaret awed holding the scared avian, "Shh don't cry. Don't cry" Mordecai sat down next to the cardinal drying Brianna's tears, "Shh.."_

_Brianna sniffled making Mordecai look at Margaret, "She walked"_

_Margaret's eyes widened, "Brianna! She! Walked"! Tears left the cardinal's eyes, the blue jay dried her tears as well "She walked to me…" Margaret looked at her beau, "Maybe she should sleep with us tonight"_

_Mordecai nodded, Margaret lifted Brianna up, "Wanna sleep in my bed"?_

_Brianna nodded as they carried her to bed. _

All those memories made her laugh. She couldn't believe how a adopted little girl could change her life. She walked into the living room, countless times, she'd sat there watching TV with friends, family. She turned to see Mordecai's old bedroom. a lot of memories hit her:

"_Honey! I can change him" Margaret argued._

_Mordecai shook his head, "I got it! He's only two months old"_

_Brianna ran to her mom, "Headband"_

_Margaret smiled, kneeling down, "Ok let's comb your hair and-AHHHH"!_

_Noah was peeing on Mordecai, "AH"! He sat his son down on the diaper changer, running away, "He peed! He peed! He peed"!_

_Margaret laughed, "Noah"! She walked to her son, he'd stop peeing. "That's my baby boy_"

The door opened making Margaret turn, "Ready"? Mordecai asked.

She nodded, "Yea" She headed out.

* * *

**Aw! Some memories! LOL! Sorry if you hated this chapter! I will put in some BradXBriannaXConnor stuff later. With alot of Mordgaret. Oh! Did ya see! Eileen wants to have a baby! Aw! Rigby's not looking too happy! Thomas and Jen are moving in together and Thomas stood up to Muscle Man! Starla wants to have another baby! And...Noah and Brianna like Mordecai's box of memories. Preview time:**

* * *

"Thanks for coming with us Brad" She chirped.

Brad rolled his eyes, "I'm never swimming with you babies again"

Connor glared, "W-we're o-only s-six"

Katy smiled, "Wow Connor, your stutter is nearly gone. But it's cute" She blushed.

The green bird was more focused on Brianna, wearing a pink bathing suit, "Wa-watch th-this Bri-Brianna" He ran and jumped into the air, splashing everyone.

Margaret sat down on the bench, next to the other mothers. Noah sat in his stroller, bored out of his mind. "Pissy" He giggled.

The mothers turned to Margaret with glares, "Nice parenting" One commented.

* * *

**Uh oh! Don't ya dare insult Mommy Margaret! LOL! So there'll be alot of tension between Connor and Brad. Poor Katy. She doesn't get noticed by Connor. I wonder who Alison likes? Maybe we'll see Jade and Sabrina! IDK go find out in chapter 43!**

**-Ryan's out**

**(Pray for Boston)**


	43. Swimming with danger

**New chapter in the house! We'll meet someone new! And I thought to myself as I was making the final character pairings, "I don't have someone for Alison to like" So...boom. LOL that must be called a spoil alert, SHOUT TO ATOL123! I LOVED THAT CHAPTER OF MUSCLE MAN AND STARLA'S WEDDING! I loled at the end, if you have not read his story Purple, (WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!) Just kidding :) It's a good story.**

**Hawkmeister: What bout me?**

**Me: You're cool too! Accident (Go read it) Is a good story too.**

**Bruno Mars: What about me?**

**Me: You're just sexy...and talented.**

* * *

**Mordecai and Margaret's house:**

Three weeks passed, spring was leaving making summer come. Brianna was still bugging her parents about joining swim with Connor, "Please"! She begged, "Pretty please"!

Margaret sighed, "Honey. What if instead, I took you and all of your friends to the pool this afternoon"?

Brianna looked at her, "But I wanna join swimming with Connor too"

The cardinal groaned, "Listen Baby girl. As much as you want too. Daddy is being a little overprotective. He told me he doesn't want you to drown"

Brianna threw herself on the ground, face-planting, Margaret went back to her magazine, "Honey. That hasn't worked since you were two. Get up"

The stubborn robin laid there, "No"

Noah jumped down each stair because of his small legs, "Mama"! He called from the bottom step, "Up"! He raised his wings.

Margaret sighed, "Ok! Fine Brianna! I'll take you"!

Brianna sat up, "Thanks Mommy" She darted off to get dressed.

The blue jay walked into the room, "Hey what's going on"?

She sighed, "You're gonna hate this.." The look of concern was plastered on Mordecai's face. "I'm taking Brianna and her friends swimming today"

"Why? She's only six"! Mordecai argued.

Margaret sighed, "Don't you think you're being a little overprotective. I'm not taking Noah swimming. He's too little. Six is a milestone age" She explained.

The blue jay shrugged, "But she knows how to ride a bike! First grade's almost over then she'll be in second grade! I think we should put off swimming"

Margaret rolled her eyes, "Mordecai. Whether you like it or not. She's not going to be so little anymore. I know there was a time when babying her was ok. Now it's not. She's going to be seven! Remember how when Brad turned seven, Audrey let him do stuff we didn't even think of letting Brianna do"

Mordecai sighed, "Look who has the speeches now" He smirked, "ok fine. But if anything goes wrong-Nothing's going to go wrong. We're just going swimming then we're coming back home" She lifted Noah up, "It's still ok to baby Noah. And you don't seem to do that" She walked upstairs.

* * *

**Swimming pool:**

Margaret had picked up Alison, Katy, Connor and Brad. Abbey and Marie were on a playdate and Natasha and Tasha made plans with Patty.

Brad was dressed in red trunks while Katy had floaties with her green suit. Alison and Brianna were dressed in the same colored pink suits. Connor was in blue swim trunks.

The robin smiled at Brad, "Thanks for coming with us Brad" She chirped.

Brad rolled his eyes, "I'm never swimming with you babies again"

Connor glared, "W-we're o-only s-six"

Katy smiled, "Wow Connor, your stutter is nearly gone. But it's cute" She blushed.

The green bird was more focused on Brianna, wearing a pink bathing suit, "Wa-watch th-this Bri-Brianna" He ran and jumped into the air, splashing everyone.

Margaret sat down on the bench, next to the other mothers. Noah sat in his stroller, bored out of his mind. "Pissy" He giggled.

The mothers turned to Margaret with glares, "Nice parenting" One commented.

Margaret rolled her eyes at the stubborn mothers, she looked at her son's stroller, "Honey. Where'd you learn that word"?

Noah smiled, "Unca Reebee"

The cardinal nodded, "Of course" She had a look on the kids, but they seemed ok.

Alison and Brianna jumped into the pool, Alison was pretty good at swimming, Brianna was excellent, she kicked, swam and never went below the water. Katy was struggling with her floaties. Brad was tall enough to stand in the shallow end, with his head barely out of the water.

Connor noticed how Brianna swam, "Y-you a p-pro"?

She shook her head, "I've never went swimming before"

A woman wearing a white shirt and brown shorts smiled at the girl, "Little girl…what's your name"?

Brianna looked up, "Brianna Quintel"

The woman smiled, heading off to the cardinal, sitting on the bench, "Are you Brianna Quintel's mother"?

Margaret nodded, "Yes…what's wrong"?

The woman stared at Noah then back at her, "Well. She's a very good swimmer, I was thinking of letting her join the little league swim team"

Margaret looked at Brianna, she looked like swimming was the greatest thing ever, "Sure"

A few scoffs and whispers came from the other mothers, Margaret ignored them. The door opened making Margaret turn, "Sabrina! Hi"!

Sabrina smiled, "Hey there" Holding her hand was Jade.

Margaret smiled, "Noah, look Honey" She turned the stroller around making Noah smile, "Jade"! He let out a happy yell.

Jade ran to the stroller, "Hi Nowah"!

Sabrina turned behind her, "Look Baby. Jade has a little friend"

A ostrich with brown circles around his eyes stepped forward, wearing a red hoodie with brown pants, "Wow. That's cute" He smiled.

Margaret smiled, "Hi! You must be Sabrina's husband, I'm her old friend from high school"

He smiled, "You're…Margaret" He chuckled, "She's told me so much about you"

The cardinal pointed, "And you're Jeremy right"?

Jeremy chuckled then looked at the baby in the stroller, "No offence but that kid looks nothing like you"

Margaret let out a laugh, "I know. He has his father's feathers, he has my eyes though"

Jeremy squinted and saw he indeed had Margaret's brown eyes. "Cute little guy. And I love his name…Noah" He smiled at his baby girl, "Jade tells me everyday Dada where Noah" He chuckled.

Jade was standing on the stroller's step, "Hi Nowah! Wanna pway"?

Noah looked up, "Mama"!

Margaret lifted the table, holding Noah back, he jumped out and played with the little flamingo.

Brianna and Connor were jumping off the sides and landing back into the pool. Katy was still struggling, her arms began to get tired as she tried to stay afloat. Brad was swimming back and forth, while Alison was seeing how long she could hold her breath under water.

Katy let out a sigh, it was exhausting trying to keep afloat, she stopped moving her arms and let out a sigh. "I'm pooped"

Alison opened her eyes underwater, trying to remember how long she'd been holding her breath, she looked to see her cat friend sinking down. Alison giggled then realized Katy was struggling. Her eyes widened, the little peacock swam to her friend, wrapping her wings around her friend, she kicked her feet as hard as she could. Katy was way too heavy, Alison refused to let go, she opened her mouth making the water rush into her beak, her lungs needed air.

Brianna and Connor were about to jump in again only to see bubbles and splashing, Brianna's eyes widened, "Alison and Katy"! She jumped in and swam to her friends.

Connor saw that Alison and Katy hadn't hit the surface yet, Brianna was swimming to help, "O-oh n-no" He raced over, sticking his hand into the water, hoping to pull Brianna up.

The robin grabbed Katy first, Alison insisted by shoving Katy into Brianna. Brianna saw Connor's hand and grabbed it.

Brad saw Connor holding Brianna's hand, he glared and raced over to the kids, pissed off. "Hey Stutter Boy! Leave Brianna alone"!

Connor pulled up Brianna, the robin laid Katy down, "Get a grownup" She dove back into the water to get her buddy.

Alison smiled, holding her breath, she waved. Brianna waved and took her hand, as they swam up to the surface.

A lifeguard ran over to Katy, as did Margaret and Sabrina.

Connor and Brianna looked at each other, the lifeguard pushed on Katy's stomach, blowing into her mouth.

The cat sat up, coughing hysterically. Brianna and Alison tackled their friend into a hug.

Katy smiled at Connor, "Hi Connor" She waved.

Connor smiled, "You-you're n-not de-dead" He cheered.

Brianna turned to Connor, "Thanks for helping me" She smiled, "You were really brave"

Connor turned bright red, "N-no. Yo-you a-are" He smiled, rubbing his wing.

She giggled, Brad glared at the sight of them. He gave Connor a shove.

The green bird made a awkward fall, he collided into Brianna earning her to fall into the pool. Connor, Brad and Alison raced to the pool, "Brianna"! Alison called.

Margaret noticed the kids calling Brianna's name, "What happened"?! She asked.

Brad explained, "Connor pushed her into the pool" The boy backed up and jumped into the pool after her.

The ground began to shake, Brianna was on the ground, Brad reached her for only to see a crack forming at the bottom of the pool. He gasped and swam up for air.

A lifeguard yelled, "Get the kids out of the pool"! He led the mothers and fathers back. "Get your kids"!

Margaret gasped, "Oh no! Brianna"! She ran to the lifeguard, "My daughter's in the pool"!

The lifeguard looked down into the pool, "I'm sorry Miss. I'm afraid she'll be lost"

Margaret glared, running down and looking in. Another lifeguard pulled Margaret back, she looked at the pool with worry in her eyes.

Alison and Katy gave each other looks, Connor gulped, "Br-Brianna an-and Br-Brad"

Alison ran underneath the lifeguard's legs, "Adios"! She yelled, jumping in to save her buddy.

Brad and Brianna looked at the crack, it was pulling them in, Brianna grabbed the tile at the bottom of the pool but it was no use, Alison splashed her way in.

Brianna opened her mouth but bubbles came out, Alison reached her hand for Brianna.

The robin reached for her hand only to accidentally pull Alison with her into the crack.

Margaret let out a yell, "NO! BRIANNA"! She fell to her knees.

Alison, Brad and Brianna flew down with the water, they made sharp left and right turns. Brianna grabbed a hold of Brad's arm for comfort. He smiled a little.

* * *

They made a spin then plopped to the floor with a thud, "Oof" Brianna cried.

Alison stood up, shaking her tail-feather dry, "Where are we"?

"You're in my lair" A voice told them.

Brad looked around, "Who's there"?

A brown owl spoke, he looked about eight years old, wearing a black shirt with jeans. "The name's Logan, friends" He greeted.

Brad spoke, "Brad, Brianna and Alison" He glared, "And we're not your friends, we need to get back up to the surface"

Alison smiled at the owl, "Why are you down here"?

Logan pointed up to a door, "I'm in a foster family" He sighed, "They don't like me and so they threw me down here and feed me leftovers"

Brianna awed, "Come up to the surface with us! You'll find a nice family"

The owl snorted, "Family! That word is stupid" He climbed up in a rock like bed, "I take care of myself, I'm a cowboy"

Alison seemed interested in Logan, "Oh wow…" She sighed.

Brianna looked at him, "You must have a mommy and daddy"

Logan shook his head, "Nope! They abandoned me and left me with these people"

Brad spoke up, "Well. Fine you can stay here as long as you plead but you have to show us out! Brianna's mom has to take me back home"

The owl chuckled, hopping down from his bed, "You don't get it! Once you're here! You're stuck here" He touched Brad's nose, "Get the hint boy-o"

Alison looked a bit scared, "We're stuck here"?

Logan nodded, climbing back into his bed, "For as long as you can before the foster parents find ya"

Brianna turned to him, "The what"?

Another snort, "Foster parents, you'll see if you stick around more longer"

* * *

Margaret sat there with worry, "Oh Bri" She sighed, "Mordecai was right.." She sat down with Noah.

Noah stared at the pool, now drained, "Bri Mama"?

The cardinal sighed, "I'm sure she's ok Honey"

Jade sat next to Noah, holding his hand. Noah looked at Jade and sighed, "Bri.."

Jeremy lifted Jade up, "Say goodbye Jade"

Noah slowly dropped her hand as she was lifted up, "Bye bye Nowah" She waved.

Sabrina waved, "Bye Margaret"

Margaret sat there, staring at the pool, hopping Brianna would come up. "Bri, I miss you"

* * *

Brianna sat with a slump, "Please Logan! I wanna go home"

Logan shrugged, "Why do you wanna go back!? It's nothing but rules and chores"

The robin sighed, "Cause I love my mommy, daddy and baby brother"

Alison moved her head to the side, "Me too. I miss my older brother, you have to send us hom-LOGAN"! Two voices yelled.

Brianna and Brad looked up to see two legs walking down the stairs from the door. Brad grabbed Brianna's hand, "Hide"

Alison stayed there as Brad and Brianna hid. The people were humans, one was a woman with brown hair, the man had red hair. "Logan"! The woman yelled.

Logan didn't even flinch, "Sup" He greeted.

The woman narrowed her eyes, "Your father is missing his watch! Did you steal it"?!

Logan shook his head, "Of course not, he's not my father"

The woman let out a yell of frustration, "Keep talking like that and we'll send you back to the crap shack"! The man yelled, getting dangerously close to Logan.

Logan looked at them, "I don't have your damn watch"

The woman raised her hand to him, "I'll slap you"! She warned.

He still showed no fear, Brianna and Alison stared at Logan, "You can't slap me. There are witnesses"

The man raised an eyebrow, "What witnesses"?

Logan looked over and smirked at the kids. The woman looked over, "Who are you smiling at"?

He shrugged, earning the two parents to walk over to the kids' hiding spot. "Who's there"?! The woman yelled.

Logan was behind them, signally them to keep going, with his wing. Brianna, Brad and Alison hid along the shadows to avoid getting caught. Brad pulled Brianna, gently to the stairs, then he pulled Alison, "Come with us" She grabbed Logan's wing.

Logan shook his head, "No, no, I can't I'll stay here"

Brad and Brianna were already up the stairs, ready to see freedom, "Who's that"?! The man cried in shock.

Logan turned around, "Her name is Alison. She's my friend"

The woman grabbed Alison making her scream. Brianna's ears caught the sound and instantly she ran down the stairs, Brad ran after her. "PUT MY FRIEND DOWN"!

The man chuckled, "Oh more friends, like this one" He shoved Alison into Logan.

Logan gently pushed her to Brianna, "Hey crap faces. I'm going back" He started leaving only to get grabbed.

The kids turned to see the woman opening her mouth to reveal sharp teeth, she growled, "VAMPIRES"! Logan cried.

Alison and Brianna backed away, Brad stood in front of the girls in a protective way.

"You're not going anywhere! We kept you to get fat"! The woman aimed for Logan's neck.

Brianna was pinned against the wall until she saw something, a bucket, "TAKE THIS"! The woman looked up to have a bucket slap her in the face.

She dropped Logan, making the man turned into a monster. Logan reached up and grabbed a sharpened stick, "Go! I'll catch up"! He shooed them upstairs.

Brianna and Brad hesitantly left and waited right outside the door. Alison waited for him, Logan took a few steps up, "I'm going back" He told them.

The man bared his teeth, "You'll stay here! I've always wanted owl"!

Logan gulped then felt a tug on his wing, "Now"! She cried.

Brianna and Brad curiously opened the door, letting the sunlight in, the sunlight hit the vampires making them turn to stone slowly, "We'll….be…back" They gasped with their last breath.

Logan and Alison sat on the stairs, staring at their stones, "You*pant*save my life" He smiled at her.

Alison's eyes widened, "Oh…it was no big deal. My buddy and I go through stuff like this all the time" She smiled at him, "You were very brave"

Logan shrugged, "I am a cowboy" He looked up to see Brad and Brianna.

* * *

They quickly got out of the house, Brad looked up and smiled, "Hey! The pool's like down the street"

Logan looked at them, "Where do I go"?

Brianna shrugged, "Where does he go Brad"? She asked the older kid, who could read bigger words.

Brad looked around then saw a place, "Foster Families: A Place for orphaned children" He pointed, "There"!

Logan nodded, "I hope I see all of you again" He smiled.

Alison peeped, "If you they ask you what school you want to go to, say Twin Pines Elementary school"

Brad and Brianna giggled at Alison's behavior. They walked back to the pool, to see Margaret nearly die of a heart attack, "MY BABY GIRL! YOU OK"! She pulled Brianna into a tight hug, "Brianna"! She kissed Brianna's face. "I love you"!

The robin smiled, "I love you too Mommy"

The kids explained where they went making Margaret's eyes widen, "Wow. Vampire Foster Parents, sounds like a new Twilight book" She giggled at her own joke.

Brianna, Brad, Connor, Katy and Alison got into the car, "C-can Br-Brianna j-join s-swim"? Connor asked.

Margaret smiled at her daughter, "She's a big girl…I think she can handle it"

* * *

**Aw! A new friend, a owl named Logan. Sorry if all her friends are birds. She has like one human friend, Patty. Now next chapter is going to be crazy! I'm combing two things at once, it's not easy! It'll be Noah going to daycare and...another thing.**

* * *

Margaret was really trying to work hard, her phone went off making her answer it, "Hello"? She said with a hint of sleepiness.

"Margaret! Margaret! Great news"! Eileen cried into the phone.

The cardinal managed to pull a smile, "What's the news Ei-*ring* *ring*" She stopped her call and answered the phone, "Hello"?

It was Ms. Debbie, "Mrs. Quintel, you're going to have to pick up your son"

Margaret sighed, "Ms. Debbie, I'm sorry! I'm in the middle of work"

A loud scream was heard from Ms. Debbie's side of the phone, "NOAH! I'M ON THE PHONE"!

"Margaret"? Eileen's voice spoke.

The cardinal sat up, "Eileen, now's not a good time. Text me the news" She hung up the phone and grabbed her keys, "Noah James" She muttered.

* * *

**I wonder what Eileen's news is! Hm...and this also gonna be more CJ soon! Don't worry a bit! She'll be here and ready to go! LOL! Please comment or review, I have a picture of Alison on my deviantart, go check it out! Uh...good news, I just talked to my friends and a squeal is underway! We're getting out binders, papers and planning a squeal! So...yea, it'll be cool! **

**-Ryan's out!**

**(Pray for Boston)**


	44. Unknown Half Brother

**OMG how long has it been? IDK! LOL Anyway! Another chapter is up and running! Yes. Another one! This one is for a bunch of Rigleen fans. I believe I have none! Anywho. I'm trying to see how far I get Noah to grow up in this story so in my next story all my ideas will work out! Ok! And next chapter is up in **

**Adam Levine: 3**

**Bruno Mars: 2**

**Andy Samberg: Infinity**

* * *

Baby cries echoed through the room, "Momma"! A voice screamed.

CJ ran to her baby's crib, smiling at her little baby, he was a white jay was her colored eyes. "Hi there" She lifted him up.

For CJ being a cloud, she gave birth at seven months, as a infant, CJ insisted that the wizard injected her son with stuff that will make him, smart, strong and evil.

It worked, his name was Luke, for only being a year old, Luke talked like a two year old, using bigger words, he was stronger, he could lift his crib and move it. And worst of it all, he was pure evil. The wizard made him so he'd be evil to everyone but his mother, the wizard or GBF.

CJ lifted her son up, "Hi there. It'll be time for daycare in just two weeks" She cooed.

Luke smiled at his mother. "Nobody mess wid me" He giggled.

The cloud girl smiled at her creation, "That's right my little bunny" She kissed his forehead, "Nobody"

* * *

**Mordecai and Margaret's house:**

The blue jay rolled over, looking at his wife, "Mm…hi" He greeted.

She smiled, not opening her eyes, "Don't you ever sleep"?

Mordecai shrugged, "Not since I shared a bed with you" He flirted, leaning over and kissing her neck.

Her eyes opened slowly, "C'mon. I just woke up" She moaned from sleepiness. She checked her alarm, "It's 2:30 in the morning"

Mordecai gave her another kiss making her giggle, "Ugh! Diaper Boy! Trying to sleep here"! He climbed on her chest, kissing her making her giggle.

A sudden roar of thunder made Mordecai get off and yell, "AH"! He grabbed a pillow and covered his ears.

Margaret sighed, throwing her head back into the pillow, "I really don't get this fear. You're almost 30 years old and you're scared of a little thunder"

The blue jay argued, "I am not! I'm just scared of loud noise-" A roar of thunder made him wince.

They heard a cry, the door opened to see Noah hugging his Tigger doll with tears streaming down his face, "Mama"! He ran to her, crying.

Margaret gasped, "Sweetheart, what's a matter"? She lifted him up, "Aw, is the thunder scary"?

He shook his head, "Light" He pointed.

Mordecai looked to see lightning, Margaret ran her fingers through her son's hair, "Maybe you should sleep with Mommy and Daddy" She gave him a kiss in his hair.

Brianna opened the door with her bunny in her wing, "Hi Mommy and Daddy"

Mordecai chuckled, "C'mere" He extended his wings, Brianna ran to him and was lifted into the bed.

Brianna sat comfortably in her father's lap, while Noah was crying in his mother's wings, "Oh Baby. I know. Mommy wishes she could take the lightning away"

Mordecai grabbed his pillow and tried to drown out Noah's cries and the thunder. Brianna smiled at her dad, then went to sleep.

The storm seemed to fade away while Noah had cried himself to sleep in Margaret's wings. Mordecai lifted the pillow, "Heh. Look, Brianna looks like she's eight months old when she sleeps"

Margaret giggled, "She does" She looked in her lap, "Noah looks just like me when I sleep"

The blue jay chuckled, "He does. All calm, no movements, just quiet"

She giggled, "If he were you, he'd be hogging my lap" Margaret smiled, "I can't believe he's scared of lightning storms"

Mordecai chuckled, "He's just a little mini Mordecai I guess"

Margaret nodded, "He'll be in daycare soon…" She looked up, smiling.

The blue jay nodded, "Yep. Noah's growing up"

* * *

**A few days later:**

"Noah James Quintel"! Margaret tried to calm down.

Noah was going through a lot of phases, one of them was taking Margaret's clothes and cutting them up for something. Today he managed to get a new dress, she'd just bought.

Noah sat there with the dress in pieces, "Hi Mama"! He smiled.

Margaret didn't wanna to scream at her son, she quickly ran over to her pillow and shoved her face in it. "AHHHHHHHHHH"! She screamed.

The tiny blue jay thought nothing of it and continued to cut the dress, "Mama"

Margaret scooped him up, "I'm sick and tired of this phase"! She walked downstairs and sat him down, "Stay here"! She glared.

Noah ignored her and decided to do other thing he'd like to do. He headed off into the kitchen and opened a drawer. "Yeauh" He smiled, pulling out some pans, he lifted one on his head and carried two in his wings running around the house banging the pots together, "OHHHHHHHHHHH"! The tiny blue jay cheered loudly as he ran around the house.

Margaret was going to lose it, "Hey Baby boy, can you be quiet for a minute"? Margaret pleaded. The toddler continued banged the pots until Margaret finally took them away, "Honey, please be quiet for Mommy! She has a headache" She walked away with the pots only to leave Noah's other favorite thing to play with, the ketchup bottle.

Noah looked around for a chair until he found one, he climbed up and grabbed the tablecloth for support, then he pulled himself up on the table. He ran over to the ketchup bottle and smiled waiting for someone to walk into the room to be his first victim.

Margaret walked in to get ketchup sprayed all over her shirt, she looked up to see her son holding the bottle, "Noah James"!

He froze, then pulled a innocent smile, "Hi Mama"

The cardinal picked him up, "How many times do I tell you not to play ketchup!?" She carried him to the living room and sat him in the middle of his toys. "You're driving me crazy here! Just sit down and play"! She ordered then walked away to change.

Mordecai came home from work, "Margaret? Noah"?

Noah smiled, "Hi Mordy"! He waved.

The blue jay lifted him up, "Hey Noah. Where's Mommy"?

Margaret came downstairs, "I don't think he's ready for daycare"

Mordecai sat Noah down, "Why not? He's two. He'll be three later"

She sighed, "It's just…he's going through all these phases and I think that he shouldn't go until he's passed them"

"Ok. He ripped up a dress didn't he"? Mordecai asked.

Margaret nodded, "That new one! And he's banging pots together, and spraying me with ketchup! I'm tired of this"! She yelled, "I'm stressed out! He's your son! You take care of him"! She lifted him up and sat him into Mordecai's wings.

The blue jay sighed, "Noah! You just love to get Mommy's last nerve huh"?

A grin grew on Noah's face, "Hehe. No Mordy"

Mordecai chuckled, "You should be nice to Mommy. She's the one that had you"

Noah looked up, "I wuv Mama"

The blue jay smiled, "Here. This will help" He sat his son down and walked outside.

The tiny toddler watched his dad come back with a daisy, "Give this to Mommy and say you're sorry" He lifted his son upstairs. "Go"

Noah opened the door to see Margaret picking up her ripped up dress, "Mama" He smiled.

The cardinal looked up to see Noah, "Yes Honey"?

He handed her the flower, "So-wee"

Margaret wrapped her wings around him, "Ok. I forgive you"

* * *

**Two days later:**

Margaret got out of bed and walked into Noah's bedroom to wake him up, "Noah. Sweetie, it's time to get up for school" She walked over to his bed, "Baby boy"

Noah turned in his blankets, hugging the Tigger doll, "Hi Mama" He smiled.

Margaret lifted him up, "You start Daycare today. C'mon" Noah rubbed his eyes, "Mommy's gonna make you breakfast" She carried him downstairs and sat him in his highchair, she made him breakfast while Mordecai walked downstairs in his pajamas with Brianna dressed for school. "Hey kids! First day of school"!

The kids giggled, "Yeauh"!

Brianna giggled, "I'm gonna rule in second grade"!

Mordecai smiled, "Hm hm, you sound pretty confident"

"Hm hm" The robin copied making her father laugh as Margaret handed him eggs.

The cardinal sat down next to him, "What was the Hm hm thing? I never got that"

He shrugged, "Just something me and Rigby made up in the seventh grade" He laughed a little, "Just a little I told you so without speaking" They laughed.

After he was done eating Mordecai took Noah to his room, "What do you want to wear little dude"? He asked as he sat him down by his dresser.

The tiny bird looked at his dad, "I wanna go naked"!

He laughed, "That's a good one. How about this"? He held up a green shirt

Noah shook his head, "I wanna go naked Mordy"!

There was silence, Mordecai decided to slide the shirt on but the tiny bird threw it off and looked at him, "No Mordy! I wanna go naked"!

Margaret walked into the room, "Mordecai, what's wrong"?

"He wants to go naked" He explained, "Like me"

The cardinal giggled, "Noah, you have to wear clothes to school"

Marshall shook his head, "No" He crossed his wings over his chest, "I wanna go naked like Mordy! I don't wanna wear clothes"!

They looked at each other, Mordecai shrugged, "What do you think"?

Margaret sighed, "Honey you need to wear clothes to school"

The toddler sat himself on the ground, "No"!

Mordecai tried, "C'mon, you have to wear clothes"

The fussy toddler angrily shook his head, "No! No! No! I don't want to"!

Margaret sighed, "Daddy will wear clothes today"

The blue jay looked at her, "What are you talk-" She elbowed him, "See Honey, Daddy will wear clothes just for you"

Noah giggled, sort of getting his way, "Ok Mama" He reached into the dresser and slid on the shirt. The cardinal changed him while Mordecai walked to his room.

He came back in a red and black plaid shirt and jeans, "See Noah, I'll wear some clothes"

The excited toddler clapped his hands, "Yeauh! Daddy"!

She walked him out of his room, only to kiss Mordecai's cheek, "You're such a good father" He chuckled, "Doesn't the good father get a real k-mm" She kissed him until Brianna walked by them, "Ewe! Stop kissing Mommy! I don't want you guys to start wrestling"!

They pulled away, blushing. "You'll be doing this to someone when you're my age" Mordecai chuckled.

Brianna shook her head, "No I won't"

The cardinal giggled as she picked scooped Noah up, "C'mon let's take you two to school"

Mordecai walked them to the car, they kissed again and Noah received a ruffle to head feathers and Brianna got a hug and kiss to the forehead.

* * *

**Daycare:**

Margaret dropped Brianna off in the elementary part of the school, then drove to the daycare center. She pulled up and carried Noah inside, "Brianna went here when she was two. So I think you'll like it" She sat him down.

"NOWAH"! A familiar voice yelled.

Noah smiled, "JADE"!

The pink bird waved, "Hi Nowah"! She smiled at him.

A orange furred opossum followed Jade, "Wait four me" He insisted.

Noah looked at the mammal with confusion, "Who"?

A fox chased after her son, "Chris! When Mommy says stay with her, she means stay with her"

Sabrina smiled, "Oh relax Jasmine! Chris is almost three! Just relax"

Margaret smiled, "Ugh! My little Noah's gonna be out of the house"

Noah reached up and grabbed Jade's pigtails, she giggled, not moving. It was a game Noah and her played, if she'd move he'd pull her hair, if she stayed still until he moved then she could pull his hair.

They started giggling, Jasmine smiled, "This is Noah, isn't it"? She asked.

Margaret didn't like the tone of her voice, "Yea. That's my son"

Jasmine shrugged, "Jade talks nonstop about him to Chris. It really bugs me"

The flamingo butted in, "Well she's only two. She must really like Noah"

A woman with brown hair, known as Noah's teacher, Ms. Debbie opened the door, "Ok, kids can start coming into class"

Sabrina hugged her daughter, "I love you Jade. Play nice"

Jade smiled, "Nowah"!

Margaret gave Noah a kiss, "Bye Noah. Have fun"

Jasmine hugged Chris, "Play nice"

The kids darted off inside, making the mothers smile.

* * *

**The Coffee Shop:**

Margaret was really trying to work hard, her phone went off making her answer it, "Hello"? She said with a hint of sleepiness.

"Margaret! Margaret! Great news"! Eileen cried into the phone.

The cardinal managed to pull a smile, "What's the news Ei-*ring* *ring*" She stopped her call and answered the phone, "Hello"?

It was Ms. Debbie, "Mrs. Quintel, you're going to have to pick up your son"

Margaret sighed, "Ms. Debbie, I'm sorry! I'm in the middle of work"

A loud scream was heard from Ms. Debbie's side of the phone, "NOAH! I'M ON THE PHONE"!

"Margaret"? Eileen's voice spoke.

The cardinal sat up, "Eileen, now's not a good time. Text me the news" She hung up the phone and grabbed her keys, "Noah James" She muttered.

* * *

Margaret rushed to the daycare, she was in no mood to get yelled at about her parenting. She opened the door to see Noah crying. "*gasp*Noah! What's a matter"?

Ms. Debbie walked in. "Yea. Noah will be suspended"

Margaret gasped, "What? Why"?

She sighed, lifted her leg to reveal marks, "He bit me"

The cardinal gasped, "My son would never do that! He doesn't bite at home! At work! Nothing! He'd never bite anyone"

**Flashback:**

Noah was playing with a firetruck while Jade was playing with a dollhouse with Chris. "Hey you"! A voice shouted.

Noah turned to see a white bird, looking exactly like Mordecai but all white. "Hi"

The bird lifted Noah up by his shirt, he swung his wing and legs. "Down"! Noah demanded.

Jade and Chris turned, "HEY"! They tried to pry Noah out of the boy's grip.

The boy grinned, "The name's Luke! And you're gonna die"

Noah squirmed in the boy's grip, Luke carried him away making Jade start to run. She let out a battle cry and tackled him to the ground, "My fweind"! She yelled, she grabbed his hair and yanked it.

Noah broke free and grabbed the firetruck, ready to defend himself. Luke growled, pushing back and making Jade fall to the ground. Luke growled, "Nobody will mess with me"!

Noah threw the firetruck making Luke turn around, "Try that again! I dare ya"!

He gulped then sped off running. He ran right into Ms. Debbie's leg, "Noah, what on earth on you doing"?

Luke reached to clawed him, only to miss. "OW! NOAH JAMES"!

Margaret sighed, "Aw baby. Mama's gonna take you home" She lifted him up.

Luke grinned, "I'll see you soon"

Noah gulped, then buried his face in his mom's neck, hoping Luke wouldn't come for a long, long time.

* * *

**Eileen and Rigby's house:**

"Did you tell Margaret"?! Rigby asked, still stunned.

Eileen nodded, "Sorta. I texted her, she should reply soon" She placed a hand on her belly.

Rigby smiled, "Wow…I'm…I'm gonna be a dad"

The mole kissed him, "You'll be a great dad"

He shrugged, "I wanna be as good as Mordecai though" He blinked his eyes, "Don't tell him I said that"!

Eileen smiled, "I can't believe we're having a baby"!

* * *

**OK! I'm sorry this was a bit chopped up! But Eileen's having a baby! CJ's son, Luke is coming after Noah. Sorry if you don't like Rigby and Eileen having a baby. I had to move this story along! I won't put a birth scene. **

**Lily: Hurry up! Meeting's in 13 minutes!**

**Me: Sure! *turns on computer***

* * *

"Honey, don't you think you're overreacting! Just watch her"! Margaret tried to explain.

Mordecai scowled, "If she sinks to bottom of the pool! I'm going in after her"

Margaret gave him a kiss, "I know you will" She rocked Noah's stroller to see his big sister, "See Brianna"?

"25 freestyle swimmers! Girls"! A man with a mic shouted.

Mordecai watched with worry, Brianna slid her goggles on, staring into the pool, "You can do this" She told herself.

BEEP! The buzzer went off

* * *

**More swimming! Yeauh! LOL! I'm joining the waterpolo team this year so! I'll be pretty busy! I'm in swim, track, and waterpolo! My play ended! We're now in the last weeks of school! Woo hoo!**

**-Ryan's out! **

**(Pray for Boston)**


	45. Swimming sickly

**I'm back! LOL! So.. my week's been busy. I'm having boy drama. :P. But enough bout me! This is Brianna's swimming! Yea! More swimming! I'll add in more Rigleen pregnancy stuff but as soon as I reach the 60s I'm moving their ages to get this this moving along! Ok! I hope you like this one! And one more thing I AM A GIRL!**

**Bruno Mars: Yes! Ryan Crystal Simpson is a girl!**

**Adam Levine: Who doesn't know that?**

**Me: Some people**

* * *

**Noah's bedroom:**

Noah sat on his chair flipping through a dinosaur book, then he heard shouting.

"Will you just stop talking about it! Brianna's seven years old! She doesn't need to be babied anymore"! Margaret yelled as she walked upstairs.

Mordecai followed her, "She's too little to start swimming! She's just a kid! I think we should take her out of swimming! She's can try when she's…ten"!

The cardinal sighed, Mordecai was really acting overprotective. Brianna was going to swim in a race on Saturday but Mordecai put his foot down and told her no.

"She actually likes swimming! I think we should let her! Just listen to me! She likes it! She's not crying that her teacher's evil like Ms. Carrie"! Margaret crossed her wings over her chest, "Stop babying her! She's seven years old! Not seven months old"!

Noah sighed, closing his book. Whenever they fought, he couldn't read, too much filled up his head. He sat in his chair waiting for them to hurry up and make up.

Mordecai shook his head, "My answer is final! She's not swimming! She's only seven and she's way too little"!

The cardinal grabbed his hand, "I wanna show you something" She pulled him to Brianna's bedroom, she was in there, staring at them. "Hi Baby girl"

She looked up, "I'm not going swimming.."?

Mordecai nodded, "Yea. I'm sorry Bri. You're just too little"

Brianna looked at her dad, "But Daddy! I'm fast! I'm faster then anyone else! Please"! She got on her knees, placing her hands together like she was praying, "Pretty please"!

The blue jay knew she loved to swim plus he really couldn't say no to her, "I.." He sighed, "Ok"

She gasped, "Really Daddy!? Thank you! Thank you! Thank you"! She hugged him.

Margaret gave him a look, they walked out of her room, he sighed, "I couldn't say no! But still! She better be ok"!

Margaret smiled, "You have nothing to worry about"

He gulped, "I hope so"

* * *

**Swimming practice:**

The coach blew her whistle, Brianna swam as fast as she could, moving her wings as far as she could then pulling herself further. Coach Katie was impressed. Brianna was quick and beating all the other kids. She was halfway there. "Wow"

Brianna touched the wall and stopped swimming. She turned to see kids were still swimming in the middle of the pool, Coach Katie smiled, "Brianna! You are a natural born swimmer"!

Brianna tilted her head, "I am"?

Katie nodded, "Yes! My goodness! You are fast! You don't mess up! You are a natural! Keep this up and you'll be in Coach Summer's team"

Brianna hopped out of the water to see older looking kids, about Brad's age, jumping into the water off the blocks. Brianna was too young to jump off the blocks, that was Coach Summer's team. Full of nine and ten year olds. "Whoa" She suddenly sighed, "There's no way Daddy would let me on that team"

Connor touched the wall, completely out of breath, "He-hey Br-*pant*Brianna"

She smiled, "Hey Connor. Coach Katie said I might join the big kids' team"

The green bird smiled, "Th-that's…th-that's…gr-great" He was exhausted.

Brianna seemed to sigh, "There's no way Daddy would let me on the big kids' team. He'd yell at Mommy again"

Connor sat on the curb next to the water, "Th-then st-stay on my te-team. I…I l-like yo-you….on my te-team"

Brianna smiled, "Really Connor"? She stared into his eyes.

He blushed a deep red, "U-uh! Go-gott-gotta g-go" He stood up, bolting away.

The robin looked puzzled for a bit then shook it off.

"Hey Dorkwad" A older boy from Coach Summer's team snorted at Connor.

Brianna glared, heading over to the other team.

Connor glared, "Le-leave me al-alone"!

The boy continued, "Such a little baby! I bet you wouldn't last ten seconds swimming in the big kids pool"

Connor looked down, "C-can t-too"! He stated with stupid bravery.

Brianna ran to him, "No Connor! You'll drown"! She warned.

The boy snorted, "Oh your girlfriend won't let you Connor"

Connor glared, "F-fine"! He pushed past the boys to climb up on the blocks.

Brianna gulped, Connor was too short to climb up, he had to jump and pull himself earning more laughter from the older boys. Connor kept climbing then reached the top of the blocks. "Yes" He stood then looked at the water, much deeper then the kids pool.

The boy spoke up, "I have to go home in 20 minutes"

Connor looked down then back at the boys, "I…" He jumped, Brianna gasped.

In flash, two green blurs caught Connor, he squeaked looking up.

The boys laughed even louder, it was Connor's mother, Sky, "Connor Douglas"!

Connor gulped, looking up at the woman, "H-hi Mo-Mommy" He shyly smiled.

She snarled, "You are in big trouble! You'd sink right to the bottom"!

The boys laughed even harder, Connor blushed, "O-ok Mo-Mommy"

Sky rolled her eyes, "I'm having a long talk with you"

Margaret walked up to see Brianna, "C'mon Sweetie. Let's go"

Brianna was wrapped in her towel, "Mommy…"

The cardinal nodded, "Yea? What's wrong"?

She sighed, "Coach Katie said I could play on Coach Summer's team with the big kids"

Margaret gasped, "That's amazing Bri! I knew you were a good swimmer"

Brianna shook her head, "Daddy won't let me though" She looked down.

The cardinal sighed, "Honey. I'll talk to Daddy ok"? A small smile was given back in reply.

* * *

**Mordecai and Margaret's house:**

The cardinal was trying to feed Noah his dinner, the fussy toddler preferred trying to eat his spoon, "C'mon Baby Boy. Eat some peas. They'll make you strong and tall"

Mordecai chuckled, "Really? That's his nickname, Baby Boy" He grabbed a spoonful of peas.

"Well. I'd call him Diaper Boy. But you seem to have that taken care of" Margaret replied back.

Noah and Brianna giggled making the blue jay chuckle along, "Why is Daddy's nickname Diaper Boy"?

Margaret giggled, "Honey. Wanna tell them"?

Mordecai sighed, "Well. Muscle Man and Uncle Rigby decided that it was time for me to kiss Mommy"

Noah seemed interested in the story, Margaret used the opportunity to feed him his peas, Brianna had her elbows propped up to listen better.

Mordecai blushed, "And…well. I did…well, I tried. But I got frozen and told Mommy I like her" He shot a playful smirk, "We tried to kiss but then she said I gotcha Diaper Boy"

Brianna giggled, "Hehe"! She covered her mouth to try to stop giggling.

Noah made a fussy gesture, refusing to eat the orange object his mother tried to feed him, "It's carrots Baby Boy"

Noah pushed the food away, "No Mama"!Margaret stared at the spoon, "But you like carrots. Honey. You ok"?

The baby bird made a fuss, Margaret lifted him up, "Maybe you should go to bed early just for tonight" She carried him upstairs.

Mordecai sat on his bed, he was tired and sore. Benson was getting stressed out because of Brad going to middle school so he made Mordecai and Rigby clean the gutters, rake the leaves, wash all the golf carts, wash the truck, and even more. His whole body ached.

Margaret sat next to him, "You still ok for going to Brianna's race tomorrow"?

Mordecai growled, "I really don't think she should be swimming"

The cardinal moved to get him on her side, after knowing the blue jay for years, she knew some things that would make him on her side.

She placed her hands on his shoulders, helping his aching back and shoulders, "I know you don't, but she really likes swimming" She gave him a kiss on the neck, "Don't you think you'd love to have your little girl happy"

Mordecai felt all the pain melt away, he smiled, "You're amazing"

She buried her hands deeper making him smile even bigger, "Don't you think you could just let this one race be hers"?

The blue jay smiled, "Ok…fine! But you'll owe me five solids"

Margaret sighed, then giggled, "Ok. I owe you five solids"

Mordecai smirked, getting up and closing the door, "My first solid" He jumped on the bed.

The cardinal let out a giggle, "Calm down Diaper Boy"! She pulled him on to her.

* * *

**The next morning:**

Margaret heard a painful groan, she walked into Noah's bedroom to see him, "Aw Honey. Mommy's here. What's a matter"? She stroked his cheek.

Noah was a pale shade of blue, he coughed making Margaret aw, "Oh Honey. You're sick. My poor baby" She lifted him up.

Noah made a fuss, "Mama"! He started to cry.

Margaret wanted to calm him down, "Shh. Shh. Mommy's trying Sweetie. Mommy's trying"

The blue jay heard his son's cries and entered the room, "Is he ok"?

She shook her head, "No, he's sick. I think we have to take his temperature" She carried him into the bathroom, getting the thermometer, "Here Sweetie" She sat him down, "Open for Mommy"

Noah stuck out his tongue. Mordecai smiled, "C'mon Buddy! Mommy's trying to help, open"

Noah shook his head, being fussy. The blue jay shrugged, "Well. Now what"?

Margaret looked a little uneasy, "Well…there is another way to check his temperature"

"What are you…." He saw her pointing, "Aw sick! No way am I doing that"!

Margaret glared, grabbing his wing, "You're not going anywhere Diaper Boy! You're helping me"!

Noah was lifted into Margaret's wings, "Hey Sweetie. We're gonna rest you in Mama's bed ok"?

The blue jay carried his son into the bedroom, laying him down on the bed, "Alright, little dude. Just relax here ok"?

Margaret whispered so Noah wouldn't hear, "Get his sippy cup ok"? She turned on the TV to Pokemon. Noah's eyes widened as he giggled watching.

Mordecai came back upstairs with his sippy cup filled with milk, "Hey Noah. Here Buddy" He gave it to his son.

Noah slurped his milk, not knowing his parents' real plan. Margaret carefully tilted Noah to his side, "Ok" She whispered.

The toddler felt something and instantly screamed. Margaret gasped, "Calm him down"!

Mordecai raced to the other side of the bed, "Noah. Buddy relax. Nothing's wrong" He turned to the TV, "Look at Ash! And Misty"! He pointed.

Noah made a whimper, he didn't like the feeling, Margaret sighed, "He's sick. He has a temperature of 100.1"

The blue jay awed, "Noah, poor guy"

Margaret awed, "Well, we still have Brianna's race today. I'll make sure he's fine"

Mordecai nodded, "Speaking of Brianna! Let's wake her up"! He raced out of the room.

Noah was being fussy, Margaret sighed, "I know Honey. Mommy's gonna try to make it better"

The blue jay opened the door to see Brianna already up and playing with her dollhouse, "No no Mommy. Sally, it's too small"

Mordecai slowly stepped in to see her playing with her dolls, he smiled, shaking his head. She was already in her bathing suit with her goggles pushed up on her forehead. "What are you doing Baby Girl"?

Brianna turned, "Playing my dollhouse Daddy"

He chuckled, "Why are you in your bathing suit"?

She giggled, "My race is today! I'm excited"! She got up, "Will you watch me Daddy? Please"!

Mordecai lifted her up, "Whoa! You're so big now, I might break my shoulder, picking you up" They shared a laugh.

Brianna saw Margaret carrying Noah, "What's wrong with Noah"?

Margaret sighed, "He's sick. But he's still going to your race"

Brianna awed, "Thank you Noah"

Noah whimpered, Margaret sighed, "I don't want you to get sick" She looked up at the clock. "Ready to go"?

Brianna nodded, "Yeauh"!

* * *

**Swimming pool:**

Brianna arrived to see Connor there, "He-hey Br-Brianna"!

She waved, "Hi Connor! Ready to swim"?

He nodded, "Yo-you kn-know it"

They looked over to see the team they were swimming against, one of the girls was crying that she didn't wanna swim. Brianna giggled, "This will be easy"

Mordecai saw her looking at the other team, "Brianna. You don't have to do this if you don't want too"

Brianna gave him a look, "I like swimming Daddy. Don't worry! I'll swim fast for you"

He gave her a kiss on the forehead, "Knock them outta the park"

She giggled, "I will"!

Connor and Brianna looked to see where they were racing. Connor was doing a 75 freestyle with two other boys. Brianna was shocked, she was swimming all by herself. Not on a team or anything.

She raced over to her coach, "Coach Katie! There's a mistake! I'm not a team"!

Coach Katie looked at the paper, "That's why. You're a good swimmer. Brianna. You'll be on Coach Summer's team in no time"

Brianna sighed, "But…I like you as my coach"

Coach Katie ruffled up her hair, "I like you as my swimmer but one day you'll look back and realize you have talent. I'm not letting that talent go to waste"

Brianna nodded, "You give speeches like my daddy"

Meanwhile, Margaret was sitting with Noah in his stroller, Mordecai was tense, "Will you relax? She'll be fine"

The cardinal could hear the other mothers scoffing about her. Margaret looked at Noah, "I know Baby. We'll make you feel better soon I promise"

Noah made a cry making the mothers looked at Margaret with glares, "Shouldn't you know better then to take a sick child to a swim meet"! One mother shouted.

Margaret smiled looking down to her son, "Want your sippy cup"? She lifted a pokemon sippy cup making him smile.

Mordecai stroked his son's cheek, "I have a idea" He whispered. He stood up and headed towards the bathroom,

The mothers wouldn't stop yelling at Margaret, she shrugged it off, trying to get Noah to feel better, "Shh…" She adjusted his cover making sure the sun was hitting him.

Mordecai came back with a cup of water, "Ahh.." He shook his head, "Ah…ACHOO"! He threw the cup of water at the mothers making them scream and run off to the bathroom.

Margaret giggled, giving him a kiss, "Thanks"

The man tapped the mic, "Ladies and gentlemen, the races will now begin" He looked at his clipboard, "First is 75 freestyle swimmers! Boys"

Connor and another boy stepped forward. Connor slid on his goggles, Sky and his father, Bill cheered, "GO CUTIE PIE"! Sky screamed.

Connor turned bright red, covering his face with his wing.

BEEP!

Connor and the other boy jumped into the water, Connor was slowly gaining speed, Brianna watched, cheering him on, "GO CONNOR"!

The green bird swam as fast as he could, he was going to beat the other boy. He swam and swam until he touched the wall. The other boy pulled him up while another teammate jumped into the water. Connor cheered on his teammate, "Go! Go"!

Twin Pines was beating the other team. Finally it was Brianna's race, she was so nervous. She walked forward to see the other girls. She gulped.

"Honey, don't you think you're overreacting! Just watch her"! Margaret tried to explain.

Mordecai scowled, "If she sinks to bottom of the pool! I'm going in after her"

Margaret gave him a kiss, "I know you will" She rocked Noah's stroller to see his big sister, "See Brianna"?

"25 freestyle swimmers! Girls"! A man with a mic shouted.

Mordecai watched with worry, Brianna slid her goggles on, staring into the pool, "You can do this" She told herself.

BEEP! The buzzer went off

Mordecai's eyes never left Brianna. Margaret smiled at his hand squeezing hers. He was amazed. Brianna was way in front of everyone, it caught Coach Summer's eyes. The kids let out a yell as they saw they were winning, they ran to Brianna's lane and waited, she reached her wings out, then heard her teammates cheering her on. Finally she touched the wall. The man with the mic announced, "In first place Brianna Quintel! In second…" He trailed off realizing the other kids didn't finish.

Brianna was pulled out of the water, "Woo hoo! Brianna"! They cheered.

Coach Summer smiled at her, "Welcome to the team Brianna" She gave her feathers a ruffle.

Mordecai and Margaret ran over to her, "Bri! I'm so proud of you"! Margaret gave her a hug.

Mordecai smiled, "That's my girl" He gave her a kiss on the forehead, "And…maybe it is time for you to grow up" He smiled.

Brianna hugged him, "I'll still call you Daddy" She giggled.

He took her in, "I love you Bri"

She smiled, "You love you too Daddy"

* * *

**Aw! Mordecai's gonna stop babying Brianna. AW! Connor got nervous around her! AW! Noah got sick! Ok and the next one is for all the rigleen fans out there! I hope you're excited about this one.**

* * *

Eileen rubbed her belly, "Rigby. We need a name"

Rigby shrugged, "I don't know...what about Taco" He suggested looking at his food.

Mordecai gave him a punch in the shoulder, "Take this seriously Dude"!

Noah made a cry like noise, Eileen awed, "He's still sick"?

Margaret nodded, "Sinus infection"

Noah whimpered, Mordecai awed, "I wish we could make him feel better" He sighed looking at his sick child, "_I'll make him feel better_"

* * *

**Uh oh! Noah's still sick! Mordecai's gonna help his baby! *gasp*They're gonna name the baby! Post, comment or review the baby's name! Bye guys I'll see ya later!**

**-Ryan's out!**


	46. Doctor Visit

**Put your guns down, I finally updated! I know you guys have been patient so I'm updating. Don't throw stones at me but this chapter will explain alot what will happen in future chapters! And You'll probably jump for joy, Rigleen fans! So I'll see how this goes! Have fun!**

* * *

**Mordecai and Margaret's house:**

Loud cries rang out making Margaret sit up, "Honey" She laid back down, rubbing Mordecai's shoulder, "Baby. He's up again. It's your turn"

Mordecai sat up with a jolt, "Huh"!? He heard Noah's cries and got up, "Ok, ok"

Three weeks had passed, Noah was still sick. Margaret just thought he got the flu but it seemed more serious then that.

Mordecai lifted Noah up, "Hey there. Daddy's here Little Dude" He patted his son's back. Noah's cries didn't die down. He tried to make his son calm down, "What's a matter? You pooped"?

Noah smelled horrible, Mordecai looked to see Noah had pooped, "Shh shh…there's a reason Mama calls me Diaper Boy" He chuckled.

Noah didn't find this funny and continued to wail, "Mordy"!

He was laid down on his diaper changer only as soon as Mordecai unlatched the diaper, he gasped, "Ok! That's not normal"! He lifted Noah up, "Don't worry! I'll get Mama"! He stared at his son, "MARGARET! GET IN HERE"!

Margaret sleepily headed into his bedroom, "What's wrong"?

Mordecai turned on the light, to reveal blood in Noah's diaper. "We need to take him to the hospital"!

She nodded, running off to get Brianna. Mordecai quickly lifted the bloody diaper off Noah and threw it away, it sickened him to feel how warm it was. He changed Noah into a fresh diaper and some clothes while Margaret had Brianna in her pajamas with her bunny in her wings. "What's wrong with Noah Daddy"?

He shrugged, "That's why were going to the doctor, we'll see what's wrong with him"

Margaret took Noah into her wings, "Shh. You'll be ok Honey. Nothing's gonna happen"

They headed towards the car, Margaret was starting to feel sick to her stomach, "What's wrong with my baby"? She asked herself.

Mordecai rubbed her back, "Nothing's wrong. I'm sure he's sick still"

Margaret sighed, "But I brought him into the world. I couldn't take him out"

The blue jay made a awkward laugh, "Stop worrying the doctor's gonna tell us he's fine just a little bleeding"

She sighed again, thinking of all the things that could have made Noah bleed. She was scared. Her heart was beating out of her own chest, "He's fine" She told herself.

Noah was scared of what was wrong with him. He started to cry making Margaret tense up, squeezing Mordecai's hand. Brianna looked down and smiled, "Want Tigger Noah"?

Noah suddenly stopped crying at the sight of Tigger, he smiled, reaching for it, "Bri"! She gave it to him making him smile, "Tigger"!

* * *

**The hospital:**

Margaret carried Noah inside, to a nurse's stand. Mordecai took Brianna inside as well. The cardinal tried to explain his situation, "I have a emergency"!

The nurse looked up, "Ok. Patient's name"?

Margaret answered, "Noah James Quintel"

Noah took a bite out of his Tigger doll, the nurse looked at him, "What seems to be the trouble"?

Margaret glared, "He's been sick for three weeks"

The nurse stopped her, "Miss. That isn't a emergency"

"NO! My son is crapping blood! Now tell me if that's a emergency"! She glared.

Noah whimpered then started to cry. The nurse sighed, "I'll get him to Dr. Ritz"

Margaret waited only for Mordecai and Brianna to run up, "Did ya get a doctor"?

She nodded, "I'm scared"

He shook his head, "Don't be. He'll be fine"

"Noah"! Dr. Ritz's voice called, "Right this way"

Margaret headed out while Brianna stayed with Mordecai. She was shaking, her heartbeat was going nonstop. She came into a room and sat Noah down, Noah picked up his Tigger doll and placed it in his mouth. "Mama. Sippy" He reached up.

Margaret shook her head, "Sorry Sweetie. I don't have it with me"

Dr. Ritz looked at Noah, "Well. Isn't he just a ball of excitement" He chuckled, "So what seems to be the problem at.." He looked, "Four in the morning"?

The cardinal spoke, "You know how he's been sick for three weeks now. Well he woke us up crying, Mordecai tells me, there's blood in his diaper. I don't know if he has a cut or something but I'm freaking out! And scared"!

Dr. Ritz looked at Noah, "Well. I'll do a colonoscopy. He may be a bit young but we need to know"

Noah started to cry, he was scared. Margaret lifted him up, "Shh. Baby Boy. Nothing's gonna happen to you. I promise ok" She patted his back.

The tiny blue jay whimpered, "Mama! Scare"!

She shook her head, "No, don't be scared. It's nothing"

Mordecai was bored and worried at the same time. He looked to see Brianna playing with the toys, with her bunny in her wing. Seven years old, still playing with the toddler toys.

Mordecai smiled at her, thinking about little she is. Brad was going to middle school when the summer is over. He's now 11, Brianna was going to be sad to see him go.

"Bri. Want me to hold your bunny"?

She shook her head, "No Daddy" She continued to play.

He began to get scared, "_What if something is wrong with Noah. I could've stopped it! I could've made him not sick! I'm his father! I should protect him! Not let him get sick!_"

After the colonoscopy, Noah laid down on his side, playing with Tigger, Dr. Ritz came to Margaret, pulling her into the hallway, "It's not…it's not good"

Margaret gasped, "What is it"? She was on the verge of tears.

Dr. Ritz sighed, "We have no leads on what had cause the bleeding, but we know its not good"

Margaret had tears leaving her eyes, "What's wrong with him"?

Dr. Ritz smiled, "Well, he may need to get surgery to see what had caused it"

She stood there, "Ok. Do I need to do anything"?

He nodded, "Make sure to make him eat plenty of vegetables"

Margaret nodded, heading into the room, lifting Noah up, "C'mon Sweetie"

Noah grabbed her shirt, sticking it into his mouth making a stifle giggle, "Mama"

Tears filled up Margaret's eyes, "That's right Honey. Mama"

She walked to Mordecai, very scared. "They don't know what it is…all they know is that he'll need surgery to see"

The blue jay dried her tears, "Shh…he'll be ok" He looked at his son, sleepily laying his head on his mother's chest. He ran his fingers through his tiny spikes, "Daddy's here"

* * *

**A few days later:**

Noah was in his highchair, awaiting his meal, Margaret still couldn't wrap her head around this. Her baby had something wrong with him, the doctors didn't even know where he got it from. She kissed his forehead, "Here Sweetie-pie" She sat the plate of food on his highchair table.

Noah noticed there was apple slices making him groan, "No" He shoved it away from himself.

Margaret smiled, "C'mon, look it" She plopped a piece in her mouth, "See. Its not poisonous" Her mind drifted off, "Poisonous…poisonous"! Her eyes narrowed, thinking.

Noah ate his apple slices then his carrots. Margaret lifted him up, "We're going to see Auntie Ellie and Uncle Rigs"

Noah clapped his hands, "Yeauh" He cheered.

Margaret called, "C'mon Mordecai! We're leaving"

Mordecai raced down the stairs, nearly tripping over his feet, he dove for the couch and slid on the carpet straight towards the videogames, "Hold on" He picked up Strong Johns IV and smiled, "Ok let's go"

Margaret adjusted Noah to her hip, "You just did a belly flop for videogames"?

He nodded, "I'd do anything for you, don't worry" He kissed her cheek.

She giggled, "Oh I love you Diaper Boy"

* * *

**Rigby and Eileen's house:**

Margaret lifted Noah out of his car-seat, "Ok. C'mon"

"Wear Bri"? The three year old chirped.

She smiled, "At Alison's house. Remember? She packed up"

Noah whimpered, he missed his big sister, "Wan Bri"!

Margaret giggled as they headed towards the door, Mordecai knocked while the cardinal held the fussy toddler, Eileen answered the door, smiling, "Hey"!

Margaret smiled, "Hey Eileen! Wow! Three months and very skinny"

The raccoon bolted into the room, "I told you, you were skinny"

Eileen giggled, "Come in. Rigby got some tacos"

Noah smiled at the food, "Yeauh"

Margaret smiled, "Aw, Noah. Here" She handed him a taco.

Noah giggled, taking a tiny bite of the food. Mordecai took a few just to tease Rigby. "Stop taking my food"!

Mordecai waved the taco in front of him in temptation making him glare, "QUIT IT"!

Noah giggled, "Haha Unca Reebee"

"Speaking of babies" Eileen rubbed her belly, "Rigby. We need a name"

Rigby shrugged, "I don't know...what about Taco" He suggested looking at his food.

Mordecai gave him a punch in the shoulder, "Take this seriously Dude"!

Noah made a cry like noise, Eileen awed, "He's still sick"?

Margaret nodded, "Sinus infection" She lied.

Noah whimpered, Mordecai awed, "I wish we could make him feel better" He sighed looking at his sick child, "_I'll make him feel better_" He looked at Margaret.

Eileen suggested, "Wanna go baby shopping later"?

Margaret nodded, "Sure" She lifted Noah into Mordecai's lap.

The blue jay smirked, "Hey, Rigby and I have to go somewhere for a new game"

"Really? Well take Noah" She told him, "I can't keep track of him without that stroller"

Mordecai gave her a kiss, then left with Rigby. He sat Noah in his car-seat, "Where are we going Bro?" Rigby asked, climbing into Mordecai's car.

The blue jay smiled, lifting a yellow book, "My son's sick! So I'm taking him to a doctor"

Rigby looked at the page, "Where'd you see this"?

* * *

Mordecai started to drive, "Last night while I was watching TV" He looked around for it, "I normally don't do this but…Noah's sick and no one knows what's wrong with him"

Rigby looked up, "Is it Wizards of Waverly place"? He pointed.

Mordecai checked the address in the book and nodded, he got out of the car, heading to his son, "Hey Noah. C'mere" He lifted his son up and placed him on his shoulder.

Noah looked at his dad, "Where we"? He asked.

Mordecai smiled, "We're gonna see if we can make you feel better" He walked towards the place and opened it, "Hello"?

A man with a white beard and blue hat walked up to the counter, "Hello there young man. How may I assist you"? He asked.

Mordecai adjusted his son to face his shoulder, "My son has a disease and we don't know what it is so…is there a cure for it or anything"?

The man extended his arms, "Let me see the boy"

Mordecai hesitantly walked towards the counter, holding Noah. "Uh…" He sat Noah on the counter.

The man looked Noah over, then pressed his hand against Noah's chest, "Breathing seems fine, heart rate is normal," He touched Noah's stomach and nodded, "Fine there too" A smile grew, "I think I see the problem, CJ's been looking for you"

Mordecai looked at him, "Wait what"?!

The man took Noah into his arms and ran behind the counter. Mordecai saw him running away with Noah, "NOAH"! He hopped over the counter, chasing the man.

Noah let out a cry, "Mordy"! He whined.

Mordecai chased after him, "GIVE ME BACK MY SON"!

The man threw Noah behind him, the toddler skidded across the floor and slammed into the wall, "Oh Luke.." The man smiled.

A white blur shot to the ground, it revealed the white jay. "Daddy"!? He smiled at Mordecai.

The blue jay backed up, "Who are you?"

Luke smiled, "Daddy! It's me Luke"! He ran up to the taller bird.

Two arms grabbed Mordecai's wings from behind him, "AH"! He looked to see it was Theodore and GBF. He squirmed, "PUT ME DOWN"! He pinned back against the wall.

The deer man laughed, "What's a matter Mordecai! Can't save your child"?

Noah shook his head, he wasn't hurt, he looked by his side to something had fallen off the wall and landed by his head.

Luke smiled, "Daddy! My mommy's name is CJ! You know her"?

Mordecai was stunned, the bird looked like he was a one year old but talking like a eight year old, "Yea. I know her" He noticed the white feathers and looking just like Mordecai, he groaned, "_CJ had the baby_"

Noah lifted the ball up, on the top it was red, it the bottom it was white with a black line going around then stopping to form two white circles, it was a ball. Noah smiled, "Pokey"! He smiled, thinking of pokemon.

Luke turned, "Give me that"!

Noah gulped, "Catch"! He threw it, accidentally opening the ball.

Luke saw the light glowing from the ball, "RUNNN"! He screamed as he ran away.

Theodore looked to see the ball opening and sucking him, "NOOOOO"!

GBF grabbed him only to get pulled in too, their feet skidded as they tried to break free, Mordecai lifted his leg and gave them a kick.

The two tried to grab him but missed, "WE'LL BE BACK"! GBF glared as the two were sucked in.

The ball closed making Noah cheer, "I ga wid of bwad guys"!

Mordecai scooped him up, "Yeauh! That's my boy" He ruffled up his son's hair.

Noah grabbed three pokemon look alike balls and stuffed them in his shirt. Mordecai quickly hopped over the counter then spotted something, "The SickCure" He grabbed it and smiled, "You'll be all better Noah"

Noah smiled as he was carried outside and back to the car, "Ta ya…Daddy" He smiled.

Mordecai's beak parted, "What"?! He hugged his son, cheering, "HE CALLED ME DADDY! HE CALLED ME DADDY! HOLY CRAP"! He gave his son a kiss on the forehead.

Noah smiled, "I wuv you Daddy" Mordecai sat his son in his car-seat. "Kissy"

Mordecai chuckled, "Daddy loves you too" He gave him a kiss then hopped in the car.

* * *

Margaret picked up a blue baby outfit, "Eileen! This would look cute on the baby" She held it out.

Eileen smiled, "Aw thanks but the baby's a girl"

The cardinal grinned, "Really! Aw Eileen that's great! How'd Rigby react"?

The mole sighed, "He's been kinda weird about it. I don't know if he wanted a son or something but a lot of people now want babies. Did you hear Starla wants another baby"?

Margaret nodded, "I have my two" She laughed, "Though. What if Muscle Man and Starla had another baby"?

Eileen shrugged, "Muscle Man's not giving in but Marie is six. Wouldn't she want a little brother or sister"?

The cardinal shrugged, "I would think so. But for a girl. Have you decided any names"?

She smiled, "Yea. I was thinking of Joyce Eleanor and if...somehow it's a boy...Elijah Rigby"

Margaret smiled, "I hope that the three year difference between Noah and your baby won't stop them from being friends"

Eileen giggled, "Your son will probably hit on my daughter" They shared.

* * *

**Aw! The rigleen baby is a GIRL! I know she's only two months but I'll set it as the baby being born at nine months. NOAH SAID DADDY! AWWWWWWWWWW! Anywho. The next chapter will be the best one I can ever think of. I know you'll all like it! Don't worry you will ok?**

* * *

Mordecai looked around, "Aw man! Margaret" He sighed.

Rigby stood there, "Dude? You ok"? He asked with a soda in his hand.

The blue jay shrugged, "I can't get a hold of her! I hope she's ok"!

"Dude! She's fine! Now let's go calm Muscle Man down before he has a heart attack and celebrate your birthday! C'mon dude! You're 30"!

Noah mumbled something from his highchair, "Daddy! Mama"!

Mordecai shrugged, "Sorry No. I haven't seen her. I hope she's ok" He turned only to run right into a woman, "Oops"

The woman was wearing a black mask with blonde hair, she smiled, offering him her white gloved hand. "Hi there..."

Her voice made him smile, "Hey. I'm Morde-I know who you are" She took his hand. "Are you single"?

"Uh.."

* * *

**HAHAHAH...WAIT..A chick's hitting on Mordecai! Who is it? Why is she hitting on him? This is set later in the summer. So Brad's now going to be in middle school! I'll put him in here don't worry, some BxB fluff. And some MxM fluff. But who's that woman?**

**-Ryan's out!**


	47. Mordecai's 30th birthday

**Yes! I updated! Yep! It's Mordecai's 30th birthday!...Don't judge me. So Eileen's pregnant, yes. Brad's 11 and going to middle school! Brianna's Brianna. LOL! So sit back and relax and enjoy the show!**

* * *

**Mordecai and Margaret's house:**

Mordecai woke up with a peck on the lips, "What"? He fully opened his eyes to see the love of his life kissing him.

He sat up a little with his elbows supporting him, Margaret giggled, kissing him, "Happy Birthday" She told him before kissing him some more.

The blue jay lifted an eyebrow, "So?….Are we gonna cuddle"?

Margaret smiled, lifting his pajama shirt and tossing it, "Take the hint"

"DADDY"! Two voices yelled as the door opened.

The cardinal giggled, giving him a kiss then letting the kids climb on the bed. Brianna smiled proudly, "I told Noah it was your birthday Daddy"

Mordecai chuckled ruffling up his son's hair, "You did? Aw"

Noah giggled, "Happy Daddy"

Brianna looked up at Margaret, "Can we make Daddy some coffee"?

Margaret nodded, "Just be careful about turning it on"

The duo raced out the door and down the stairs. Margaret giggled, pushing him on his back, "Now then"

He chuckled, letting their kissing get the better of them.

Brianna stared at the coffee pot for about 10 minutes while Noah had climbed into his highchair, "Mama"!

The robin lifted herself up and stared at it, "I poured the water in…now what"? She asked herself. "What do you think Noah?"

Noah smiled, "I wike Winnie the Pooh"

Brianna sighed, "You're still no help" She sat up on the counter, "Mommy! Daddy"!

Their footsteps were heard coming down the stairs, "Hey Brianna" Margaret greeted. Mordecai looked like he was pissed off. Margaret smiled, "Aw Honey. You forgot to turn on the coffee maker" She pushed the button.

Brianna smiled, "Yeauh Mommy"!

Mordecai chuckled, "Whoa. Brianna. You're getting pretty tall"

Margaret gasped, "Should we measure your height"?

The robin nodded, "Yea! Yea! Yea! Yea"! She cheered. Mordecai grabbed a ruler and walked her over to the wall, previously lined with her height numbers.

"Ok…stay still" He moved the ruler.

Margaret smiled, "Oh! She grew two inches" She giggled, "Way to go"

The blue jay drew the marker to mark her height. Noah pouted, he wasn't growing at all.

Margaret giggled, "Little Baby Boy's jealous" She lifted her son out of his highchair.

Mordecai chuckled, "Aw don't worry Bud-Oh no" He spoke, looking at his son.

The cardinal looked at Noah then at her husband, "What's wrong Honey"?

He couldn't speak, "T-t-the b-b-b-buck t-t-t-teeth"! He stuttered, all the memories of having buck teeth as a little kid haunted him.

Margaret looked at Noah, it was true, buckteeth were forming on Noah. "So? What's wrong with him"?

Noah looked at his dad, "Daddy"?

Mordecai sighed, "Well…I used to get bullied when I had buckteeth"

The cardinal looked at her baby, "Aw Mordy, I'm sure Noah will be fine with his buckteeth" She giggled, "In fact, he looks even cuter with them"

Brianna looked at her brother, "He does Mommy"

Mordecai smiled, "Well I guess you're a chip off this old block" He chuckled.

Margaret giggled, "C'mon, let's get dressed for Daddy's birthday, Baby Boy, remember its dress up theme" She walked upstairs to Noah's bedroom.

Noah was sat down on the floor, his first reaction was to run to his toys, he picked up a dinosaur then his batman doll, "La Mama! Day fighting"! He collided them together.

Margaret giggled, then reached into his dresser, "Ooh! Noah, here" She lifted a Superman costume for him.

He smiled, "Yes"!

She changed him then walked into her bedroom to get dressed herself.

Mordecai was excited, his birthday was going to be at the park with all his friends. For Mordecai, he was Indiana Jones with a tan shirt and brown pants with a whip and brown hat. Brianna came down the stairs, dressed as Tinkerbell, with a green skirt, light green tights and tank top with a wand and clear, glittery wings on her back.

"Hey Daddy! How old are you"?

The blue jay answered, "I'm 30 years old"

She busted into laughter, "You're old"!

He ran towards her, scooping her off her feet, "Daddy's old! Daddy's old"! He tickled her to the ground, "I think you're old"!

Brianna squirmed and squeaked, "No! Daddy! Stop"! She laughed.

Margaret, dressed as a 80's chick, with a hot pink shirt falling off one shoulder with a neon bra strap. A black belt on her hips and a jean skirt.

She came downstairs with Noah on her hip, she smiled at how Mordecai was tickling Brianna. "C'mon you two! We should be heading towards the park now"

Brianna giggled, "I called Daddy, old"! She laughed.

The blue jay chuckled, "I'm gonna tickle you to death"! He grabbed her feet making her squirm, "Haha! Your weakness"! He ran his fingers at the bottom of her feet.

She let out a laugh, "DADDY! NOO! HAHAHA! MOMMY! HELP"!

Mordecai let her up as they headed towards the car, he looked up as his beak parted, "Whoa…"

She giggled, "C'mon…we'll be late"

* * *

**The park:**

Mordecai saw the whole birthday party sent up for the bird, "Whoa"!

Rigby and Muscle Man grabbed the bird, "Sup dude" Rigby was dressed up as a zombie with a zombie mask and a blood stained shirt. Muscle Man was a ninja with a black robe and red headband.

Mordecai instantly knew what was coming, "Oh no you guys don't"! He backed away.

Muscle Man and Rigby chased after him, "ALL THE WAY TO 30"!

Margaret giggled, setting Noah down. Shortly Abbey and Marie dressed up as Power-Puff Girls, Abbey was Bubbles and Marie was Buttercup. Brad was dressed as Captain America.

The kids walked over to Brianna, "Hey Brianna. Guess what?" Asked Brad.

The little robin looked up, "What?"

Brad smiled, "I'm going to middle school! I'm leaving to go to another school"

Brianna nodded, "I'm going into the third grade"!

"Been there done that"! Brad laughed.

Marie and Abbey darted off to go see Noah in his Superman cape.

Brad had to admit, Brianna looked adorable with her little Tinkerbell outfit, "Wanna dance"?

She shrugged, letting Brad pull her to where music was playing. She grabbed his hands as they spun and dance.

Brianna liked dancing with Brad, every wedding they went to, he'd always dance with her, she liked it.

Margaret watched as the six year old girls chased Noah around, trying to put makeup on him, she walked away, Audrey smiled, lifting her drink to Margaret, "Nice outfit Margaret"

The cardinal giggled, "Thanks. I tried"

Eileen half walked half waddled towards them, "Hi guys"

Margaret smiled, "Whoa, Eileen, I like your costume, what is it?"

The mole shrugged, "The Wicked Witch from Wizard of Oz" Her pregnant belly was showing right through the dress.

Audrey pointed, "So what's the little girl's name?"

Eileen smiled, "Rigby and I finally agreed on Remy Joyce Salyers"

The girls cheered and clapped for their pregnant friend, "Way to go Eileen"! Margaret smiled, patting her friend's back, "When are you due"?

The mole grinned, "In just a three weeks"

Audrey clapped, completely forgetting about the cup in her hand. When she clapped, red punch spilled over Margaret's shirt and jean skirt, "Oh no! Margaret! I'm sorry"! Audrey gasped.

The cardinal shook her head, "It's ok! I'll go home and change" She headed out the door.

The rest of the party went smoothly, "Ok answer me this! A turbo Godzilla or a mutant black widow"? Rigby asked.

"A turbo Godzilla! He's made of metal"! Mordecai spoke.

The raccoon shook his head, "Nah man! The black widow's were it's at! It'll poison you"!

Benson, dressed as a soldier with a green helmet on with camo jeans and shirt, picked up the cake and placed it on the table, "Here Mordecai, let's blow out the candles"

The blue jay shook his head, "Wait! Where's Margaret"?

The party became quiet, "Wasn't she just here"? Thomas asked, looking around.

Muscle Man shouted, "Has anyone seen Starla"?! He asked a bit worried.

As if on cue, Starla trampled down the steps, "MITCH! MITCH! I'M PREGNANT"!

The party suddenly stopped, Marie cheered, "Yay! I'm older"! She giggled, "You know who else is older Daddy? Grandma"!

Abbey and Marie giggled only for Muscle Man to start squealing, earning Starla to run up the stairs, sobbing.

The blue jay dialed Margaret's number, "Hey it's Margaret, sorry I didn't get to your call…" Mordecai looked around, "Aw man! Margaret" He sighed.

Rigby stood there, "Dude? You ok"? He asked with a soda in his hand.

The blue jay shrugged, "I can't get a hold of her! I hope she's ok"!

"Dude! She's fine! Now let's go calm Muscle Man down before he has a heart attack and celebrate your birthday! C'mon dude! You're 30"!

Noah mumbled something from his highchair, "Daddy! Mama"!

Mordecai shrugged, "Sorry No. I haven't seen her. I hope she's ok" He turned only to run right into a woman, "Oops"

The woman was wearing a black mask with blonde hair, she smiled, offering him her white gloved hand. "Hi there..."

Her voice made him smile, "Hey. I'm Morde-I know who you are" She took his hand. "Are you single"?

"Uh.." He shook his head, "_You're a married man! You're a married man!_" He reminded himself, "No! I'm not single! I'm married"

The woman smiled, "Well then. I just wanna wish you a happy birthday.."

Her voice was like a siren, he nodded, "Ok…"

She took his hand, "Your present's upstairs"

Mordecai nodded again, "Ok…" She led him upstairs.

With a quick swipe she opened Mordecai and Rigby's old bedroom, to the woman's luck, still had a bed. She pressed herself against the door, locking it.

Mordecai heard the click of the lock, "Hey! Listen lady! I'm married! I can't go through with this"

The woman just giggled and pressed her lips against his, he pushed her off, "GET OFF"! He shouted.

She giggled, "And I thought my disguise wasn't that good" A voice cooed.

He gave her a stare, "What sick game is this"?!

The mask and blonde hair fell to the floor, it was none other then Margaret, she giggled, "I fooled you Diaper Boy" She gave him a kiss.

Mordecai's beak parted, "What's with the mask and the.." He trailed off, being shoved on the bed.

The cardinal giggled, "It's your birthday, and you didn't get your present this morning"

He chuckled, "Oh that's right! Silly me"

Margaret giggled, "Happy birthday" She gripped the covers of the bed.

The party still continued without the birthday boy. High-Five Ghost found his friend, freaking out, "Dude! What is with you"!?

The green man sobbed, "Starla's pregnant"!

The ghost glared, "Yea! So! And you're acting like a baby! We've been friends for a long time Mitch! Marie's just like you! She needs a sibling and right now Starla just gave you a chance to have a son and you're blowing it! Go to your wife and tell her that you care"

Muscle Man wiped the snot from his nose, "OK" He waddled up the stairs to the bathroom, he passed a room, hearing moans of certain names. He grinned but kept walking, "Starla"?

She slowly opened the door, "What"!

He sighed, "I'm sorry for how I acted and…I'm happy we're having another baby"

Starla smiled, "Oh Mitch"! She pulled him into the bathroom.

Benson saw the two kids dancing, Brad smiled, "I wish you were a princess" He smiled, "I'd treat you like a queen"

Brianna giggled. Abbey and Marie fell asleep under a table while Noah had his face and hands full of cake.

Benson and Audrey watched their son dance with the bird, "Aren't they cute"? She whispered in his ear.

He nodded, giving her a kiss, "He's growing up way to fast"

Mordecai and Margaret laid there panting, "Wow…best birthday ever" Mordecai panted out.

* * *

**Yes I know this may have been short! Sorry! So Starla's pregnant again! Remy Joyce Salyers will be born soon! By soon I mean next chapter! LOL! Yes! Then guess what! I'm moving the ages up! Yes! Up to...THREE years! LOL! So Brianna will be 10, Noah will 6, Brad will be 14, Marie and Abbey will be 9, and **** will be 3 years old! So hold tight! Rigleen is up in this joint!**

* * *

Margaret stood in the room, "Eileen, just breathe. You'll be ok! I promise" Margaret gave a warmly smile.

Eileen nodded, whimpering in pain. "I hope...this...will...go...by...fast"! She cried.

The cardinal tried to encourage her friend, "You're doing so well! I'll go check on the gang then I'll be right back" She headed out the door and down the hallway.

Rigby was still on the floor, Mordecai looked up, "How's Eileen"?

Margaret nodded, "She's going, in about 20 minutes or so...better wake Rigby up" She stood up, "He's going to be a father"!

* * *

**Aw! Rigleen baby! I hope you guys don't get mad over a Rigleen chapter! I'll put it back to hardcore Mordgaret in no time but right now it's a Rigleen moment! LOL!**

**-Ryan's out! Also! I GOT OVER 40 FOLLOWERS!**


	48. Rigby's daughter

**Hello! It's the Rigleen chapter! I hope ya'll like it because after this! They'll be three years olds! So enjoy! LOL! A new member will join the park family!**

**Bruno Mars: Cute name**

**Adam Levine: Thanks ;)**

**Bruno Mars: I was talking to Ryan! Geez!**

* * *

**Mordecai and Margaret's house:**

Weeks had passed, Starla was one month pregnant with her baby while Eileen was due any day. Margaret was on edge waiting for her friend to give birth, she'd spend more and more time with Eileen.

The two birds sat on their bed, watching TV, with the kids fast asleep in their beds.

"I can't believe Noah's going into kindergarten soon"! Margaret smiled, her little three year old would soon turn five.

Mordecai nodded, "He's growing up"

Margaret smiled, "But he'll always be my baby boy"!

The blue jay nodded, "And Brianna will always be my Bri" Mordecai stared at Margaret, "Its weird how she has my tickle spot"

The cardinal shot him a smirk, "Oh really? She does? Where's your tickle spot"? She asked, getting a little closer to him.

He shrugged, "Under my feet"

Margaret shook her head, "I don't believe you"

Mordecai gave her a stare, "Hey. I know where your tickle spot is" He pushed her on her back and dove his fingers into her sides.

She let out a laugh and squirmed in his grip, "HAHA! Mordecai! Stop it"! She laughed, reaching for his knees, she grabbed his and pushed him on his back. She grabbed his legs and tickled the bottom of his feet.

A smile grew on his face as he started laughing uncontrollably, she lifted her head, laughing at him only to get caught off guard.

Mordecai jumped and pinned her down, "You…can not tickle my feet"!

The cardinal giggled, they leaned in and started kissing. Mordecai heard his phone going off. It was Rigby's ringtone. Mordecai looked at Margaret, "Let's just keep going" He offered.

Margaret shook her head, "Eileen's probably in labor" She looked at him, "Go get the phone"

He sighed, getting up and picking up the phone, "Hey Rigby"

The raccoon sighed, "Ok. I have a question"

Mordecai sighed, "What"!?

Rigby chuckled, "Why are you so mad? Did I interrupt you and Margaret"?

The blue jay growled, "Just tell me your question"!

He spoke, "Well…if I get Strong Johns II then I won't be able to get Strong Johns in space so what should I pick"?

"…" Silence was on the other line.

* * *

The raccoon glared, "Fine go screw Margaret. I don't care" He took the videogames to his pregnant wife, "Hey Eileen, can I please buy one"? The raccoon asked.

Eileen sighed, rubbing her belly, "Rigby…I think I need to go to the hospital"

"Cause Strong Johns in…wait! What"?! Rigby asked, now aware.

The mole let out a gasp, "I need…to go…to…the h-hospital"!

The raccoon's tail dropped as his eyes went wide, "Ok! Ok! Ok"! He nodded, taking her hand and sprinting out of the store.

Eileen whimpered, "Rigby! Stop running"!

Rigby slowed down his pace and speed-walked to Eileen's car, "Get in! I'll call Mordecai"!

Eileen winced as she got in the car and rubbed her belly, "Easy there Remy. Daddy's gotta call your godfather and godmother"

Mordecai growled in frustration, Margaret laughed as she quickly swiped her shirt back, he answered the phone, "Rigby for the last ti-EILEEN'S GOING TO THE HOSPITAL! I'M GONNA BE A DAD"! Rigby interrupted, screaming.

The blue jay nodded, "I'll get the kids and Margaret! Ok"! He hung up, turning to Margaret. "Eileen's going to the hospital"

The cardinal bolted out bed and raced to her dresser to get dress, "Go wake up the kids"

Mordecai rushed out of the bedroom, down the hall to Noah's, "Buddy! Wake up" He lifted his son out of his crib, "Wake up"

Noah whimpered, "No Daddy! I wanna sweep" He tiredly rested his eyes.

Mordecai changed the sleeping toddler, then rushed to Brianna's room, "Brianna! Wake up"! He sat Noah on the pink, butterfly rug Brianna had in her room. Then shook the robin, "Bri! We have to get up"!

Brianna got out of bed and turned to her dad, "Daddy? What's wrong"?

Mordecai lifted her out of bed, "Get dress ok?! Auntie Ellie's having the baby" He lifted Noah and ran to his bedroom to see Margaret dressed.

She took Noah into her wings, "Hey there. Aw he's going right to sleep"

Brianna sleepily yawned as she walked out of her bedroom, Mordecai swooped her up and carried her downstairs.

* * *

**The hospital:**

Rigby called the park crew and woke them up. Even Don showed up. Margaret and Mordecai were allowed into the delivery room to see Eileen.

"Hey Eileen" Margaret greeted.

Her friend looked very pale, she was sweating and in pain, laying on a hospital bed. Rigby was sitting on a stool next to her.

Eileen whimpered, "H-hey guys"

Mordecai sat next to Rigby, "How ya holding up"?

Rigby shrugged, "I'm alright"

Eileen smiled, "Rigby can't be in here for the birth. It freaks him out" The mole giggled, "Margaret. Could you stay in here with me"?

Margaret nodded, "I will Eileen! Don't worry"

Eileen whimpered as tears left her eyes, "Ahh! Remy's hurting me again"

The cardinal sighed, "It's ok Eileen. It'll be worth it I promise"

Rigby stared at her, "I'm sorry Eileen"

She smiled, "Rigby. I'm ok, don't blame this on you"

A doctor walked in and checked her contractions, "Ok. Just a few more hours Mrs. Salyers"

She nodded, "Ok"

Margaret nodded, "You'll do great Eileen"

Mordecai smiled, "Yea, you push that baby out"

The mole whimpered, "Oh geez! She's really feisty"

Rigby sighed, he took her hand, blushingly, "It's ok…just squeeze if you're in-AHHH! OW! LET GO"! Eileen squeezed his hand as tight as she could.

Mordecai chuckled, "Glad to know we're not having another baby" Mordecai joked.

Eileen winced, "Rigby, sorry" She dropped his hand.

Margaret offered her hand, "You can hold my hand"

The mole took the offer, she squeezed Margaret's hand, Rigby glared, "Hey I'm the dad here"!

"And the baby" Mordecai whispered.

Margaret giggled at her husband's whisper and continued to encourage Eileen, "You're doing great Girl! Just keep pushing"

Meanwhile, the park crew were waiting for Eileen to give birth. Brad sat on the couch, bored, "Mom! I don't even care about Rigby's girlfriend! Why am I here"?

Audrey glared, "Because you are part of the park family"!

Brianna sat on the chair next to Brad, "Just shut up Brad"

Marie looked up, "Stop fighting! Both of you"!

Abbey nodded, "I thought you liked Brianna Brad"

Brad's face turned red, "I don't like her! Just shut up Abbey"!

The tiny gumball machine whimpered and ran behind her uncle Pops. Benson glared, "I hate puberty"!

Brad narrowed his eyes, "I hate you"!

Audrey had enough, she tugged Brad out of the waiting room by his ear, "We're having a talk! Bradley Samuel"!

Starla sighed, rubbing her belly, "Skips, how long do you think it'll take Eileen"?

Skips counted on his fingers, "Shouldn't be more then two hours"

Don spoke, "Man, I can't wait to hug my little niece" He smiled at Noah, who was crabby because he was woken up, "You better not hit on my niece No-Man"

Noah rubbed his eyes, "You pissed me off"! He cussed, mimicking what his father would say to Rigby.

Pops screeched, "What language"!

Noah scowled, closing his eyes and trying to go back to sleep.

* * *

**Two hours later:**

The doctor walked into the room, checking Eileen, "Ok Mrs. Salyers, we're going to deliver the baby soon, we need all the people you don't want in here to leave"

Eileen dropped Margaret's hand, "Bye Rigby" She gave him a kiss.

Rigby nodded, "Bye Eileen…" He gave her big raccoon eyes.

She smiled, "I'll be fine"

Mordecai patted Eileen's hand then gave Margaret a kiss, "Good luck Eileen"

The guys left the room, Mordecai sat on the chair, taking his toddler son into his lap, Rigby was so upset, "Dude! I'm gonna be a dad"! He fell to the floor.

Mordecai nodded, "Don't worry, it's normal"

Rigby sighed, "What if Remy's stupid because of me"?

The blue jay shrugged, "I'm pretty sure smart genes are more dominant"

The raccoon smiled, "Thanks" He still remained on the floor.

Noah stirred in his sleep, Mordecai patted his son's small head, "Rigby, look. I thought this kid would end up like me, shy and stuff but…he's actually a mini Margaret"

Rigby sighed, "But Remy's a girl"

Mordecai rolled his eyes, "Firstborns always end up like their mothers" He pointed at Brad, "Take Brad for example! His mom was a human"

"He acts like Benson" Rigby muffed."Hey"! Benson yelled.

Mordecai pointed, "What about Marie! She's nothing like Muscle Man"

Rigby muffed, "Squeals just like him"

The blue jay growled, knowing his friend wouldn't believe anything he told him. Noah looked up, "Hi Daddy"

He smiled, "Hey Noah. I thought you were sleeping"

Noah nodded, "I was Daddy" He closed his eyes.

The blue jay gave his son a kiss on the forehead, "Daddy loves you Noah"

The tinier blue jay glared, "Trying to sleep"! He warned his dad.

The procedure was going well, Eileen was surrounded by nurses and doctors, the doctors estimated that it'd be twenty minutes from giving birth. They waited a couple more minutes.

Margaret stood in the room, "Eileen, just breathe. You'll be ok! I promise" Margaret gave a warmly smile.

Eileen nodded, whimpering in pain. "I hope...this...will...go...by...fast"! She cried.

The cardinal tried to encourage her friend, "You're doing so well! I'll go check on the gang then I'll be right back" She headed out the door and down the hallway.

Rigby was still on the floor, Mordecai looked up, "How's Eileen"?

Margaret nodded, "She's going, in about 20 minutes or so...better wake Rigby up" She stood up, "He's going to be a father"!

Rigby sighed, "I'm fine. I'll just lay here"

Margaret nodded, "Ok Rigby" She headed back into the room just as a doctor did.

Eileen was in a tremendous amount of pain, "Ow! Ow! Ow"!

The doctor lifted the cloth and smiled, "I think it's about time"

Margaret grabbed her friend's hand, "Eileen, just push and breathe ok"!?

Eileen nodded, whimpering.

Mordecai patted Noah's back as the tiny bird slept in his father's lap. Brianna was bored, playing with Marie and Abbey. Brad was in the corner of the room for a "time out."

Benson and Pops were watching TV while Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost were playing thumb war.

Skips looked up, "Hmm…just a few more minutes"

Everyone was quiet, they looked towards the doors but there wasn't a sound. They stared at Skips as if he was crazy, Rigby got off the ground, his ears twitched, "Hey…anyone hear a pop sound"?

Pops giggled, "I'm Pops"!

The raccoon shushed him, "I heard a pop sound…"

Mordecai shrugged, "I didn't hear anything"

A tiny wail came from the hospital doors, Rigby grinned, "THAT'S MY DAUGHTER"!

Mordecai heard the wail, "Yep. Cries just like her dad"

Rigby glared, "STOP TALKING"!

Brianna giggled, "Yea Daddy! Stop talking"!

The blue jay rolled his eyes, "Rigby, you taught my kid that"

A doctor open the door with a smile, "Mr. Salyers, come say hi to your baby"

The group headed into the room, Margaret gave Mordecai a hug, then went to Rigby, "The baby's beautiful, she's got your eyes"

The raccoon walked to his wife, she looked exhausted but beautiful in his eyes, "Hi Eileen" He whispered.

She smiled, "Hey…our daughter was born"

Rigby nodded, "I know" He grinned.

A nurse came to him, holding a purple blanket, "Here you go sir. She's adorable"

The raccoon adjusted the blanket to see a mole, just like Eileen. He smiled, she had Eileen's fur with his dark brown hair, she had his green eyes with dark brown circles around her eyes, Rigby saw a raccoon tail with his stripes, he awed, she was beautiful, looking just like her mother.

"She's beautiful" Rigby awed.

Eileen smiled, "You made her"

The raccoon smiled, "Hi Remy, I'm your dad"

Soon everyone got to hold the baby, even the kids, Brianna held her first, then Brad. Noah tried to get a peek but she was already passed into Eileen's arms.

He pouted earning Margaret to lift her son up, "See Remy"?

Eileen smiled, "Look Remy, it's your friend, Noah"

Remy blinked her eyes, Noah waved, "Hi" Margaret sat him on her hip.

Don gave Remy a little nickname, Peaches, due to her being soft like a peach.

Margaret smiled, "I'm happy for ya Eileen and Rigby"

Remy made a coo, Rigby took her into his arms, "Daddy's gotcha"

Don smiled, "Well big bro! You'll be the best dad ever"

Eileen smiled at her baby, "Welcome to the Park family Remy Joyce"

* * *

**AW! Wittle Remy Joyce Salyers! OMG THEY'RE GROWING UP AND THE SEQUEL IS FAST APPROACHING! BE PREPAREEEEE! OK NEXT CHAPTER IS WAIT..*turns off caps* Next chapter is about Jade and Noah! Wanna see a preview?**

**Hawkmeister: Are they gonna be together?**

**Atol123: Yea! Yea! Make them together! Shout out!**

**Me: Calm down and yes SHOUT OUT TO ATOL123! **

* * *

"Daddy! Why can't I play with Noah anymore"? Her eyes met his.

Jeremy crossed his wings over his chest, "Because he's Mordecai Quintel's son! And you are to never speak to him again"!

Sabrina adjusted Jake, "Jeremy, don't you think this is a bit harsh. That feud was years ago. Just let it go"

Jeremy narrowed his eyes, "You don't get it Sabrina! He humiliated me! And lost Chad and mine job"!

Jade sniffled, "But I like Noah Daddy"

The ostrich narrowed his eyes, "You are to never ever see him! Understand! He's a bad influence on you, you're a innocent, brilliant little girl" He lifted her up, "Besides you have Chris"

She sighed, "_Bye Noah__"_

* * *

**Aw! That's three years from now...do the math, Mordecai and Jeremy are rivals! LOL! Guess where I got this from?! LOL I hope you guys have a wonderful night, please comment or review I LOVE REVIEWS! Just review! I love it! LOL and please PM me...:) Ok have a nice night!**

**Lily: Meeting time!**

**Seth: Here Ry! I save a seat for ya!**

**Me: Oh boy *rolls eyes***

**Ryan's out!**


	49. Banished from Jade's house

**I'm back! I'm really trying to get to the finale! But I'm waiting until chapter 60 to end it! So. Yep. So. Big finale! Then after summer's over (I'm not writing over the summer) THE SEQUEL WILL BE UP! So enjoy the show!**

**Ian: Dude! The sequel will be awesomundo! (Inside joke)**

**Seth: Yea, Ryan. Sequel!**

**Me: Let's go!**

* * *

**Three years later: Jade's house:**

Three years had gone by, Starla gave birth to a boy, his name was Stanley, everyone called him Muscle Boy. Remy was just like her father, annoying, witty and very small. Marie and Abbey were now in the 4th grade, while Brianna and her friends were in the 5th grade. Brad was in the 8th grade. As for Noah, he was six years old and proud, he had a lot of friends for a young bird, especially Jade.

Jade and him sat in her sandbox, playing with trucks and Barbies, "Hey Noah, ya know what I heard" Jade placed a Barbie in Noah's truck.

Noah looked up, "What did you hear"?

The flamingo sighed, "If a boy plays with a girl, they're called boyfriend and girlfriend" She gave him a stare, "We play everyday after school. Does that mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend"?

Noah smiled, flashing his cute buckteeth, in Margaret and Miranda's opinion, he looks just like Mordecai when he was little.

"No! My uncle Tommy has a girlfriend but they're not like us"

Jade tilted her head, "How"?

Noah shrugged, "Well…Brianna says that they wrestle"

The flamingo looked at him, "Wrestle? What's that"?

He shrugged again, "It's when they lay in bed, naked"

Jade nodded, "Oh! Is that where babies come from"!?

Noah shook his head, "No, my mommy said that mommies and daddies have to lay down and hug, its like special hugging"

Jade looked at Noah, "Could we have a baby"?

The blue jay thought about it for a minute, "I guess so…but we'd have to be naked"

She laughed then picked up a Barbie, "I've seen you in your underwear. You've seen me in mine. Could we have a baby like that"?

Noah tried to think, "I think so! I mean…we're kinda naked"

Unknowingly, someone was watching them, it was Jade's father, Jeremy. "I don't like the looks of that Noah kid hanging around Jade"

Sabrina came into the room, holding her two month old son, Jacob, nicknamed Jake. A mini Jeremy missing the brown circles around his eyes.

"Honey? What's wrong"?

Jeremy growled, "That Noah boy! With Jade"

Sabrina looked out the window, "Honey, they're only six. Nothing bad is going to happen"

The ostrich shrugged, not taking his eyes off Jade and Noah, "Well. I've never met Noah's father"

Sabrina smiled, "Oh! Noah's father is Mordecai Quintel"

Jeremy then snapped a glare, "MORDECAI"! He raced out the door, "I knew that kid was trouble"

Jade turned to see her dad, heading towards her, "Hi Daddy"

Noah waved, "Hi Jade's daddy"

Jeremy grabbed Noah's wing, "Sorry Jade! Noah has to go home now"

Jade stood up, "Is his mommy here"? She followed.

Noah was pulled into the living room, "Sabrina! Call Margaret! Tell her to pick up Noah! I'm not having this demon-spawn from Mordecai in my house" He walked back outside to get Noah's toys.

Jade stood there, "Daddy! Why's Noah going home so early"? Jeremy picked up Noah's trucks and headed back, "Daddy"!? Jade yelled, he still ignored her.

Sabrina touched his wing, "Jeremy! Relax. Noah and Jade are friends, just put the past behind you"

Jeremy glared, "He's a bad influence on Jade! I'm not letting him near my daughter"!

The flamingo glared, "How's he a bad influence"?

Noah stood there, watching the two argue, he didn't know why he was in trouble. He stood there, awaiting his punishment.

Jade ran into the room, "Daddy! What are you doing"!?

Jeremy took the phone, "Noah's going home"! He dialed Margaret's number.

Noah looked at her, Jade handed him his trucks, "Why are you going home Noah"?

He shrugged, "I don't know"

Jade turned, "Daddy! Don't send Noah home"!

Sabrina sighed, "Honey, Daddy doesn't like Noah's daddy, he's sending Noah home"

The little flamingo turned to him, "Noah"? She ran towards him and gave him a hug.

Jeremy saw this and yanked Jade away, "Yes! Margaret! Right away"! He hung up.

Noah looked up into Jeremy's beading blue eyes, "What did I do"? He asked.

Jeremy glared then heard Jake's crying, "I got him Sabrina" He headed into the other room.

Sabrina sighed, Noah was awaiting his mother. She finally came.

Margaret open the door in her work uniform, "Hi Sweetie" She turned, "Hey Sabrina, why's Noah going home? I thought he'd leave after 6:30 every night"

The flamingo sighed, "Jeremy and…I would like Noah to stop dropping by from now on. Jeremy thinks he's a bad influence"

Margaret looked at her son, "My son may not be perfect to you but he's certainly not a bad influence"! She took his hand, "Fine then Sabrina! Bye"! She led Noah to the car.

Noah turned his head to see Jade, holding her mom's hand, she waved, "Bye bye" He whispered.

Jeremy saw Margaret's car leave, he turned to Jade, "Jade, Sweetie. I don't want you to play with Noah anymore"

"Daddy! Why can't I play with Noah anymore"? Her eyes met his.

Jeremy crossed his wings over his chest, "Because he's Mordecai Quintel's son! And you are to never speak to him again"!

Sabrina adjusted Jake, "Jeremy, don't you think this is a bit harsh. That feud was years ago. Just let it go"

Jeremy narrowed his eyes, "You don't get it Sabrina! He humiliated me! And lost Chad and mine job"!

Jade sniffled, "But I like Noah Daddy"

The ostrich narrowed his eyes, "You are to never ever see him! Understand! He's a bad influence on you, you're a innocent, brilliant little girl" He lifted her up, "Besides you have Chris"

She sighed, "_Bye Noah_"

* * *

**Mordecai and Margaret's house:**

Margaret took her son's hand, "Mordecai"! She called.

The blue jay walked downstairs, "Yea"?

"Honey go play in your room" The cardinal told her son.

Noah obeyed and ran upstairs, Margaret saw tears leaving his eyes. She sighed, "Jade's parents don't want Noah around Jade anymore"

Mordecai raised an eyebrow, "I'm sorry? What"!?

She nodded, "Apparently he's a bad influence on her. So…what are we going to do for babysitting"?

Mordecai shrugged, "What about just leaving him here with Brianna. She is ten"

Margaret rubbed her shoulder, "Think she can handle it"?

He shrugged, "She's ten! I'm pretty sure she'll be fine" He chuckled, "She's mature enough"

Just then Brianna came through the door, "Hi Daddy and Mom" She waved.

Margaret smiled, "Hey there Bri, how was Alison's"?

Brianna shrugged, "She's my buddy"

Mordecai ruffled up her hair, "Get to work on your homework" She laughed, carrying her backpack upstairs to her bedroom.

The blue jay sighed, "I'm sorry about Noah, not going to Jade's house anymore. Looks like he'll just have to make some new friends"

Margaret nodded, "I'll make dinner but…I wanna check on him" She walked upstairs to see Noah playing with his superheroes, "Baby Boy? You ok"?

He looked up and nodded, tears rolled down his cheeks, "I miss Jade"

Margaret awed, "Sweetie, I know you do. I know" She took him into her lap, "But what about your other friends? Kendall? James? Carlos? Cody"?

Noah wiped his eyes, "But I like Jade, Mommy. She makes my heart hit my chest" He placed his hand on his heart. "It's weird Mommy"

Margaret kissed his forehead, "Sweetie, there's no rule that says you can't see her at school, befriend her at school"

Noah nodded, "Ok! Thanks Mommy"! He smiled.

* * *

**The next day:**

Noah and Brianna walked through the doors of the elementary school, "Hey it's baby Bri and her brother" A voice taunted,

Brianna rolled her eyes, "Whatever Shelly and Ariel" She continued to walk down the hall, ignoring the two "bullies".

Noah saw his pink feathered friend, "Bye Bri" He sped off to her. "Jade"

She turned to him, "Hi Noah"

A smile grew, his heart was hitting his chest again, "My mommy said we could be friends at school"

Jade smiled, "Ok! But we can't tell our daddies! It's a secret" They nodded and shook hands.

"Noah"! Three voices call, Noah turned to see a beaver, a brown haired human, and a canary.

Noah smiled at his friends, "Hey Ken, Carlos and James"

Ken was a beaver with brown fur and black hair, his full name was Kendall. He met Noah in kindergarten, just like Carlos and James.

Leaving James to be the brown haired boy, he had brown hair with hazel eyes.

"Where's Cassie"? Noah asked.

Cassie was a blonde girl that was Jade's friend along with their friend.

James shrugged, "She's sick maybe"?

The bell rang making the teacher open the door, Noah walked in and sat next to Ken and Jade.

A little raven wearing glasses walked in, by the name of Tristan, she was also their friend, "Hey guys" She sat next to Jade.

Tristan looked at Noah, "Wait! I thought your daddy didn't like Noah"

Jade put her finger to her beak, "Shh! You can't tell my daddy"!

The raven nodded, then turned her head, "There's Cassie"!

Cassie ran in and sat down, "Hi" She greeted.

Their teacher, Ms. Holly walked up to the front of the class, Noah liked his teacher, she was very nice and sweet. She'd even snuck them candy twice.

Ms. Holly smiled, "Today is a very special day for Ms. Holly. All of you girls, are princesses and all of the boys and princes"

The six year olds talked about how awesome for them to be princes and princesses.

Jade turned to Noah, he didn't seem to happy, "Ms. Holly! You're wrong"! He stood up.

The class turned to him, Ms. Holly gave him a stare, "What's the matter Noah"?

He stood on the desk, "I'm not a prince. I'm a king"! He crossed his wings over his chest.

Ms. Holly laughed, "Oh Noah. You have to be grown up to be a king"

Noah gave her a look, "Then I just can't wait" He hopped from his table.

Jade giggled, "Way too much Lion King"

He laughed, "No"!

* * *

The bell rang making Ms. Holly look up, "Ok recess"!

Jade and Noah ran out the play, Ken and the others following. They sat under the slide, their favorite place to meet.

Cassie smiled, "We're all here"

Tristan pushed up her glasses, "Yes! We're all here"

Noah nodded, "Ok now what"?

Ken looked at the slide, "Well…we have to decide what to do first"

Cassie raised her hand, "I vote playing on the swings"

Noah and Jade raised their hands, while the others gave them a blank stare. "Close enough" Cassie murmured, as she shot out from under the slide.

The girls followed her while the boys stayed under the slide. "Hey Noah, Jade told her that you were gonna have a baby with her"! Carlos grinned.

Noah shrugged, "I told here where babies come from"

Ken looked at him, "Where do they come from"?

"The butt"? James asked.

Carlos shot a look, "No! They come out of your stomach Stupid"!

James glared, "Well whenever something goes to my stomach, it comes out of my butt"

Carlos spoke, "Actually it goes into the toilet"

Ken rolled his eyes, "That's eating! Now shut up so we can hear Noah"

Noah spoke, "Well…my mommy told me that mommies lay down and hug with daddies, then they have to kiss" He blushed, "Something in the daddies' mouth is where the baby comes from"

James opened his mouth, "Can you see it"?!

Everyone looked, "No…" Carlos shook his head, "So if we kiss a girl we get a baby"? He seemed disgusted by the idea.

Noah shook his head, "You have to lay down and kiss"

Carlos glared, "Nasty"!

Ken shoved him, "Dude you and Beth should have a baby"

Carlos glared, looking over to see a young squirrel, playing with her two friends. He glared at his friend, "I don't like girls"!

Noah laughed making James and Carlos turn to him, "Go make a baby with Jade"

He gulped, "No"!

The boys laughed as they thought making babies with the girls.

* * *

Margaret picked up her kids, she waited in the car only to see a sight she'd promise to never speak of:

"Noah"! Jade's voice called, she tugged his hand.

He turned, "Yea"?

She giggled, kissing his cheek, "You're a good friend" She sped off.

Noah touched his cheek, he turned to see his older sister already to the car while he walked over.

Margaret smiled at her son, "_My baby has a girlfriend_"

* * *

**Aw! Don't worry there'll be plenty of NxJ moments in the sequel. You're probably thinking, where's Brianna? She barely had any lines! Well, don't worry because next chapter is Brianna's first DATE! It's not with Brad! That's right! And don't worry something irregular will happen! Wanna preview?!**

* * *

He laughed, "That's only when I talk to you-" He stopped, "Uh oh"

Brianna turned to him, "You feeling alright"?

The green bird laughed, "Well…since we're going into middle school in June…and Brad's going to be in high school…maybe we could…go out"?

She stopped in her tracks, Connor turned bright red, "Are…are you asking me out"? She asked.

Connor turned red, "Well! It's not going out…it's…going out

* * *

**Aw! Connor's asking Brianna out! OMG! I know they're ten but, they're cute in the moment! LOL! So please PM or review me! ALSO! SHOOT! Ok. Listen closely! Ya know about Noah and his friends and how they met in kindergarten, I WILL LET ANYONE WRITE A STORY ABOUT THEM MEETING! JUST PM ME! OR REVIEW ME! PLEASE!**

**-RYAN'S OUT!**


	50. Patty's inner beast

**Oh my god! Today is my little brother's birthday! Happy Birthday Zach! He's turning 10! OMG! My wittle baby bwrother's growing up! Anywho. This is a BriannaXConnor chapter. But...I was sitting in my chair thinking: "Ryan. You need a irregular chapter! It's been awhile!" I was right :/ so here is a irregular chapter that Seth came up with. Seth's a Brionner...(DEAR GOD! WE MUST CHANGE THAT NAME) Any way. I hope you like this chapter! P.S shout out to Atol123, and also, Theacplanner, yes! Ken, Carlos and James (Noah's friends) Are named after Big Time Rush! Also shout out to Regularfan! I'm going to miss your story :(. I really hope you update very soon!**

**Seth: Hey! Let's move this thing along!**

**Me: Calm your tits!**

**Seth: I'm a man!**

* * *

"Brianna! C'mon! Do the jump"! Alison shouted.

The group of friends gather to a skate park ramp to test out Brianna's new bike.

Brianna positioned her bike wheel then went down the ramp, "WHOOOOO"! She screamed as the bike flew into the air.

Connor let out a cheer, "Way to go Bri"!

When Connor got into the fourth grade, his speech became better, his stutter was completely gone, he taller then all the girls, leaving him satisfied for what puberty had for him.

Katy backed up, "C'mon! Landing"!

Brianna's bike slammed down on the pavement. She lost control and flew forward over her handlebars.

Patty, Natasha and Tasha gasped as they raced down to her, Alison, Connor and Katy ran towards her, while the others, Logan, Snowie and Velma waited.

Brianna sat up, smiling, "Was the landing awesome"?

Katy nodded, "You just moved the handlebars at the last minute"

Connor nodded, extending his wing, "Yea! Need a lift"?

She took his hand and hoisted herself up, "Thanks Connor"

Alison ruffled up her best friend's hair, "Way to go Bri"!

Brianna stood up with a few scratches on her wings from the fall, "I wish I could go again but I gotta go home"

"I'll walk you home" Connor offered, picking up his scooter.

Alison waved, "See ya Bri! Text me later"!

Brianna waved, "Bye guys"!

The peacock walked to Logan, "Can you walk me home"?

The owl rolled his eyes, picking up his long board while she picked up her bike. "Ya know we live on the same street. Course I'll walk you home"

Alison mentally fist pumped.

Brianna peddled, "So…why'd you wanna walk me home"?

Connor blushed, "Uh…mo-mostly for…safety reasons"

The robin giggled, "Still got that stutter"?

He laughed, "That's only when I talk to you-" He stopped, "Uh oh"

Brianna turned to him, "You feeling alright"?

The green bird laughed, "Well…since we're going into middle school in June…and Brad's going to be in high school…maybe we could…go out"?

She stopped in her tracks, Connor turned bright red, "Are…are you asking me out"? She asked.

Connor turned red, "Well! It's not going out…it's…going out

Brianna gave him a look, "We're only ten, Connor! How does that even work"?

Connor raised his wings, "Just listen to me! We could…ya know…just go to places at the same time…eat or drink and then…leave"

Brianna raised an eyebrow, "I don't know…my mom always told me to go out with a guy I like" She realized what that meant, "No! I meant! Ugh! I mean guys…I think are cute and that like me for I am"

Connor smiled, "I like you for who you are"

She blinked her eyes, "I…I don't know if I wanna kiss someone when I'm ten"

The green bird raised his wings, "We could go out on dates. Not kissing" He smiled.

She shrugged, "Sure. I mean…I don't know" She gave him a look, "Can I get back to you on that one"?

Connor nodded, "Yea, yea sure"

She looked away in awkward silence, "Uh…I gotta go" She peddled away from him.

Connor face-palmed, "You idiot! You should've waited"!

* * *

Brianna pulled up to her house, she opened the small house connected to the main house, tossing her bike inside so it didn't get stolen. She then headed inside, Margaret was reading a book with Noah watching Ninja Turtles with Mordecai.

"Hey Sweetie" Margaret greeted, "How was the skate park"?

Brianna shrugged, "It was cool. But…" She trailed off.

Mordecai turned his attention from the Ninja Turtles, "But what Bri"?

She blushed, "N-nothing Daddy. I…I gotta go" She headed upstairs, completely flustered.

Connor had asked her out, she walked into her bedroom, how could she process this, her best friend from daycare! She sat on her bed, completely confused, "If I don't go he'll be crushed, if I do go…I'll…I don't know" She grabbed her pillow and screamed into it.

Margaret opened her daughter's door, "Hey Bri, what's the matter"?

Brianna sat up, "Mom, if a guy friend asked you out, would you go out with him"?

She giggled, "Well. Your dad and I were once friends"

The robin sighed, "So I'll marry Connor and have two kids"!? She fell on her bed and grabbed her pillow. "This isn't right Mom"!

Margaret stared at her daughter, "Wait a minute! Connor Douglas Lloyd asked you out"?

Brianna nodded, "Yea. He asked me earlier today"

The cardinal smiled, "Well isn't that cute. Are you going? What are you going to wear"?! She was pretty excited.

Brianna sighed, "No, I'm not going. A friend likes him"

Margaret gave her daughter a stare, "Who likes him"?

The robin sighed, "Katy, my other friend, she has a crush on him since first grade"

Margaret awed, "Have you tried talking to Katy about it"?

Brianna sighed, "What do I say? Your crush asked me out, can I say yes"?! She face-planted.

The cardinal smiled, "Ah, the life of a preteen" She rubbed her daughter's back, "Just ask her, if she has feeling for him then say no to Connor"

Brianna sighed, "Ok.." She looked at her phone, "Thanks Mom"

Margaret smiled as she headed out, "Little Bri's growing up"

The robin reached over and picked up her phone, she'd gotten barely a few months ago for Christmas, she called up Katy.

* * *

The cat was laying on her bed until she heard a song: _Wake up call! Caught in the morning with another in my bed! Don't you care about me anymore? Don't you care about me? I don't think so!_

Katy picked up the phone, "Hey Brianna" She answered.

Brianna stood there, "Oh…my Maroon 5 ring-tone's still on there" She spoke, awkwardly wishing she didn't call Katy.

The cat nodded, "Yea…so what's up"?

Brianna sighed, "Uh…do you still like Connor"? She asked, blushingly.

Katy's bedroom door opened to reveal her brothers, 18 year old Jackson and 14 year old Tyler. "Get out of my room! I'm on the phone"! She whispered. She turned back, embarrassed, "Uh…" She looked her brothers, grinning at her.

"Yea Kitty! Do you still like Connor"? Jackson teased.

Katy blushed, "No! No! Of course not! I don't like Connor still…why"?

Brianna sighed, "He asked me out"

Silence. Katy stood there with her ear to the phone, "Get out of my room"! She warned her brothers.

Yet they didn't move. "What's going on in here"? Katy's mother, Sarah asked.

Katy pointed at her brother, "They won't stay out of my room"!

Sarah pulled the two cats out by their ears, "Out of your sister's bedroom"!

The cat turned back to the phone, "That's great Bri" She spoke. "_No! I love Connor_"

Brianna smiled, "Oh ok. I was just making sure because…I didn't wanna seem like a bad friend and go out with your crush"

Katy spoke, "You…you won't kiss will you"?

The robin shook her head, "I told Connor I wasn't up for kissing yet. For crying out loud I'm only ten"

They shared a laugh, "Well bye Bri, I have homework to do"

They hung up while Katy sighed, "Guess I'll have to find a new crush"

* * *

Brianna called up her best friend, "Hey Alison"!

Alison was reading a textbook when Brianna called, "Sup Bri"?

The robin spoke, "So Connor asked me out"

A laugh was replied on the other line, "About finally! He's been crushing on you since day one"!

Brianna returned the laugh, "Really?! Man I feel like such a goon! I completely didn't see that"

Alison stopped laughing, "You're not a goon" She sighed, "Listen Buddy! I love to keep talking but…Patty and I are trying to do that project on that Harry Truman book we read. And she's not answering"

Brianna winced, "Ooh! Hey! I finished my project last night. Maybe I can help you"

Alison shook her head, "Nah. Patty and I've got this. Besides it's not due until Friday"

Brianna nodded, "Well call me if ya need any help…how are you and Logan"?

Alison nearly giggled at the sound of Logan's name, "Well. He walked me home like Connor did with you. He told…me that next year he'll help me with the classes and stuff"

The robin returned with a comeback, "Help him with what? Kissing him in the back of class"

The two girls laughed as loud as they could, Alison looked at her alarm clock by her bed. 6:15 pm. "I gotta go…bye Anthony"

Brianna laughed, they were doing their Smosh goodbye, "Bye Ian" She hung up.

The peacock kept trying to call Patty but it wasn't working, it'd go straight to voicemail. Alison tried again, "Hi it's Patty, sorry I missed your call. I'll get back to ya I promise"

Alison glared, "Great! Let's hope my parents let me out this late" She glared, looking at the clock, 6:41 pm. She grabbed her stuff and shoved it in her backpack.

She headed downstairs to see her mother, Julie and her father, Alan, watching TV.

"Sweetie. What's the matter"? Julie asked.

Alison sighed, "I have to go to a friend's house for a project"

Alan looked at the clock, "It's almost seven! Ali"!

She nodded, "But Dad! I really need to go! I'll be back at eight. I promise"!

Julie smiled, "Sure Honey, just call me alright"?

The peacock nodded, as she headed out the door towards her bike, "Patty! You better answer" She got on her bike and peddled to her friend's house.

* * *

On the other hand, Patty was having some problems. "Ah! Ow"! She held her head, looking into her mirror, "what the…"? She lifted a brown strand up hair, her hair was turning brown. She let out a scream, "MOM! HELP"!

Patty's mother, Helen ran into the room, "Honey, what's the matter"?

Patty grabbed her hair, "My head hurts and my blonde hairs are turning brown"!

Helen stared at her, "Ok. Just relax. I'll get you some head medicine" She headed off.

The blonde girl stared at herself in the mirror, her hair was turning brown, a pain in her head formed, "AHHHH"! She screamed, she started walking around her room.

Her feet and body swelled, "AH"!

Helen ran into her daughter's room to see Patty floating in air, "Oh no"! She pulled her daughter down.

The pain in Patty's head increased, her eyes opened to reveal bloodshot eyes. She glared, shoving her mother away, "GET AWAY! THE WORLD SHALL BE MINE"!

Helen backed away from her daughter, "Patricia"!

Patty growled, "There is no Patty! I am…a Ferguson" She spat.

Helen ran out of the room and out of the house, screaming. "The police"! She got into the car, driving off.

* * *

Alison pulled up on her bike, carrying her backpack, "Patty! Yo"! She knocked on the door, "Patty"!

It was quiet, Alison opened the door, "Patty"?

A growl was heard, Alison slowly peeked towards Patty's bedroom door, "Patty"?

A loud crash sent Alison flying as well as Patty's door, the peacock hit the wall and slid down. "Uh.." She felt her head.

Patty was no longer Patty, her hair was brown with her head as big as Pops. She had bloodshot eyes with sharp teeth, she grabbed Alison's foot, "YOU"!

Alison let out a scream, "AHHHH! HELP"! She grabbed her backpack and swung.

The backpack hit Patty's cheek making her drop Alison. The peacock ran into Patty's bedroom and dove underneath her bed, quickly pulling out her phone, "Brianna! Brianna"! She clicked Brianna's name to call her.

The robin was sitting on her bed, doing homework until her phone rang: _Stub your toe! Firetruck! Lose your cash! Firetruck! You're naked and your parents come home! Firetruck!_

She looked to see it was Alison, "Hey dude"

Alison whispered, "Brianna! You have to help me! Patty's gone psycho or something. She's going to kill me"!

Brianna stood there, "What happened to Patty"?!

Alison heard a creak behind her, "Oh crud! Help me"! She whispered.

The robin got off her bed, "Alison! What's wrong"?!

Patty grabbed Alison's feet, "Tell Logan I think he's cute-AHHHH"! Patty pulled her out from under the bed.

Brianna spoke into the phone, "ALISON? IAN?! DUDE"! She yelled.

Silence. That formed a lump in Brianna's throat, "Ok. She's fine" She mentally told herself, "She's just pranking me"

She nodded, finishing up her homework and placing it away in her backpack, "Just pranking me"

Margaret opened her door with a sleeping Noah on her shoulder, "You have to go to bed now Bri"

She nodded, "Yes Mom" She threw her covers off.

Margaret came into the room, "Goodnight Baby girl" She gave her daughter a kiss on her forehead.

Brianna closed her eyes and turned to her side, before slipping her phone into her hand, texting Connor a quick, "You've got a date"

* * *

**The next morning:**

Brianna was dropped off, she ran to see Connor, Natasha, Tasha, Snowie, Velma, and Katy "Hey guys"

Natasha grinned, "Is it true that you and Connor are going out"?

Brianna nodded, "Yea…when Connor"? She asked.

A silly grin wiped across his face, "F-Friday! If…ya wanted to"

She nodded, "Where are we going"?

Connor blushed, "Uh…we can get ice cream"?

Brianna nodded, "Yea ok. I just have to ask my daddy and mom"

He smiled, "Great"!

Tasha looked up, "Hey! Where's Patty? She's never late to school"

Brianna shrugged, "Maybe she woke up late"

Natasha shook her head, "That's never like Patty"

Katy shrugged, "Well what about Alison"

The robin looked a bit scared, "Ya know Alison told me that Patty was acting a bit strange then she started to scream"

Katy's tail shot up, "What! Maybe something bad happened"

Brianna shook her, "No. Alison's tough, she'd be tough against anything"

Tasha gave her a stare, "Well. Maybe something bad happened to her. Remember when Patty got that weird birthday present from her dad"?

* * *

**Flashback:**

Patty smiled, "Best birthday ever! Thanks girls"! She thanked Tasha, Natasha, Katy, Alison and Brianna.

Helen ran to her daughter, "Wait Sweetie! I found this present on the porch" She left a tiny red box.

Patty stared at it, "What the? Mom. Who's this from"?

Helen shrugged, "All I know is that it says Patricia's tenth birthday"

Patty scowled at her full name, "Oh ok" She took the box and opened it.

Brianna looked into the box to see a golden shell necklace, "Whoa Patty"

She slid it on, "Wow. This is beautiful"

Alison and Natasha nodded, "I'll say"

Tasha stared at the necklace, as if the shell glowed.

* * *

Brianna glared at the bell that rang, "We'll see them after school"

Connor nodded as they headed to class, unknowingly someone was close behind.

The robin sat in class bored, she missed her best friend being next to her, cracking jokes.

Her teacher, Ms. London was teaching the kids about Harry Truman until a scream was heard.

Brianna and the other students ran out into the hallway to see a brown haired six foot tall creature glaring at Natasha.

The otter was shaking, "PATTY"!

The students rushed out of class to see the monster that was Patty. All the students screamed and ran out the door. Brianna searched the crowd with her eyes, she had to make sure her friends were ok. Especially Connor. She looked at Patty, gulping in fear, "Where's Skips when ya need him"?

Patty let out a roar making everyone run toward the doors, "BRIANNA"!

With all the students left, the fox was looking for her best friend, Natasha, but instead saw Katy running in the wrong direction, "No! Katy"! She chased after her, unknowingly getting Patty's attention.

The girl slammed a fist down on the ground, shaking Katy, making her lose her balance and fall to the ground, she screamed at the sight of the monster.

Brianna turned her head and saw Patty running towards Katy, "Katy! Don't worry"! She bolted to the cat and reached down to her, she grabbed her hand.

They started to run before Patty swiped at them, "VENGEANCE IS MINE"!

Brianna and Katy started running down the hall, "We have to find our friends"!

* * *

Unknowingly to Brianna, someone was looking for her.

Noah woke up to nobody in the classroom, he began to get scared. "The one time I take a nap with the class" He muttered, hearing a phrase his father had once said:

"The one time I take a nap while Noah's busy" The blue jay stared at himself in the mirror, Noah had drawn all over his father's face.

He whimpered, "Ms. Holly"? Slowly he emerged from his sleeping spot, under a table, "Anyone…"?

Noah opened the door, "Jade? Ken? Carlos? James"? He asked.

The monster growled, walking towards him, Noah stood there, "Uh oh…" He looked up at the monster, reaching into his pocket and finding his Buzz Lightyear toy gun, "Reach for the sky"! He aimed the toy gun at Patty.

Patty growled, showing her fangs. "Noah"!

Brianna ran down the hallway, Katy chasing after her, "We need to make sure my brother's ok"!

The cat nodded, running on all fours, "Where is he"?

The robin spoke, "In the first grade, Ms. Holly"

She reached the end off the hallway only to scream, "NO! NOAH"!

Noah struggled in Patty's grip, "YOU'RE MINE"! Her necklace began to grow. His eyes went to necklace to gasp in horror, it was Alison, she was scared out of her wits, "HELP! HELP ME"! She screamed, hitting the shell's wall.

Brianna and Katy didn't know what they were seeing, as if Noah had turned camera film and flowed into Patty's necklace, the robin gasped, "I have to help him"!

Katy squinted, "We have to get that necklace"!

Brianna bolted away from Katy to jump on the window sill, "If I just get a closer reach"! Patty turned to her with a glare in her red eyes. Brianna gulped as he jumped to pull at the girl's brown hair.

She let out another roar making the principle of the school run towards Patty, "PATRICIA THOMPSON"! She glared as she flipped her hair to knock him over. She glared at Patty and grabbed Brianna out of her hair. "YOU'RE DEAD"!

Katy looked quickly to see a broom, she grabbed it and made a battle cry and she charged towards Patty. "AHHHH! GIVE ME BACK MY FRIEND"!

Only for Patty to reach over and break the broom in one tight grip. The cat gulped.

Connor, Natasha and Tasha were sat next to each other as their teacher, Mrs. Wong counted up her students. They heard another teacher, Ms. Holly gasp in horror, "I'm missing Jaden Ret, Christopher Travis and Noah Quintel! I think they're still in the building"!

Ms. London gasped, "I'm missing Katy Phillips and Brianna Quintel"

Connor looked at the girls with the look of horror on his face, "We have to help"!

He jumped up and started running into the building making Mrs. Wong chase him. "No! Connor"! She lost him as he dove under the door.

Connor stared up at Patty and nearly yelled to see Brianna in her clutch. "BRIANNA"! He screamed as he ran to Patty with a scream.

She turned with a growl and swiped at him but missed, Connor ran underneath her arm to see Katy on the ground. He gasped and ran to her, "Oh man! Katy, wake up"! He shook her, her eyes blinked opened, "Oh thank you! Katy get up"!

She looked around, "Where's Brianna? Is Patty gone"?

Connor shook his head, "No, but we have to get you out o-I'm not leaving until Brianna is…" Patty aimed her fist her.

The green bird scooped up the cat in his arms, she didn't weight that much, he hurried away from the monster. Katy wrapped her arms around his neck as they ran down the hallway.

"Jade! Wait! Maybe Noah went outside" The orange opossum said nervously.

The flamingo sighed, "We need to find Noah! We need too"!

Chris nodded, "O-ok. I guess"

Jade peeked around to see Patty, she gasped, "Noah's sister"! She screamed.

The orange mammal clamped her beak tight, "Quiet"! He pulled her away.

Jade pushed him away, and started running towards the monster, screaming at her, then finally she jumped on Patty and grabbed her hair to pull herself on her forehead.

Patty let out another cry making Jade look down to see her necklace growing brighter and brighter, she squinted to see Noah and Alison looking up at her. She looked down and aimed it perfectly then jumped down, grabbing the necklace on the way to the floor. Snapping it off making the shell start fading.

The flamingo looked at the shell then threw it on the ground, smashing it into little bits and pieces.

Noah and Alison grew to their normal sizes, coughing hysterically. Jade grabbed the blue jay boy, squeezing him in a tight hug, "NOAH! YOU'RE OK"! Noah was still laying there, "Noah"?

Patty shrunk down to her normal size, completely dropping Brianna. The robin hit the ground then ran to her friend. "Alison! Ian! Jesse! Harry! You ok"?!

Alison rubbed her eyes, "Calm down, Brianna, Anthony, Adam, Louis"

They grinned as they hugged, "I have my buddy back"! Brianna cheered.

It was quiet. Jade was scared, "Noah"!

Brianna took notice and gasped, "I-is he…is he"?

The flamingo wiped away her tears, sniffling slightly, "What's wrong with him"?

They stared at Noah until someone coughed, they turned to see Connor and Katy walking towards them, "Noah! Is he alright"?!

Noah coughed coming too, he sat up and looked around to see his friends and sister's friends staring at him, "What"?

Jade squealed as she hugged him. The others joined in on the hug making him laugh, "What'd I miss"?

Jade and Chris helped Noah up with a smile, with one wing on Jade's shoulder and one wing on Chris's shoulder. They opened the door to the school to hear a applause, the teachers, the students and the principle were cheering for them. Ambulances were parked everywhere, with scared and worried parents. One of them was Sky. "Connor Douglas"! She screamed as she ran to her son and hugged him, "I thought I'd never see you again"!

Sabrina ran to her daughter and hugged her tightly, "My Jade"!

Jasmine ran and took Chris into her arms, "Chrissie"!

Margaret smiled making the two kids run towards their mom, into her wings, "I was so worried, Baby Boy and Bri"! She hugged her two babies.

Brianna whispered, "So what'll happen to Patty now"?

The principle spoke up, "She'll be taken to the hospital while we find out who is responsible for this"

Patty smiled as she was loaded onto a ambulance, "Sorry guys" She whispered.

After the ambulance pulled away, Alison pulled out her phone, "Dude! I'm so telling Logan what just happened"!

Brianna giggled, rolling her eyes, _Typical Alison._

* * *

**Later that night:**

Brianna giggled at Connor's joke, he was actually very funny. He sat at the counter, looking at the clock, "It's 7:30. I can walk you home"

She nodded, "Yea" She walked with her ice cream in one hand.

On the way to Brianna's house, Connor slid his hand into her hand, she stopped and turned to him, "What? Am I not suppose to hold my date's hand"?

She giggled, putting her hands on his shoulders and kissing him. She stopped the kiss, "I'll see ya Connor" She sprinted off, grinning.

The green bird stood there then jumped in the air, "SHE KISSED ME! SHE KISSED ME! SHE KISSED THE STUTTER BOY"! He ran home, so excited.

* * *

**Alison is still in love with Logan! And yes, Smosh, Maroon 5 and One Direction reference! And aw! Connor and Brianna kissed! How cute! I hope Brad doesn't find out! LOL! That'd be awkward. LOL it's not like Brad will be at their house.**

**Ian: Way to go Lt. Dumbass!**

**Me: What?**

**Lily: That was a spoiler alert for the next chapter.**

**Me: Aw Firetruck!**

**Ian: Is Alison suppose to be me? Cause, I call you Anthony, Louis...though what the hell is Jesse?**

**Me: Adam Levine's best friend.**

**Lily:...**

**Seth:...**

**Ian:...**

**Joey:...**

**Lindsey:...**

**Me: Any way! Preview!**

* * *

Margaret tried to calm her crying son down, "Noah! Honey. Mommy's sorry, she didn't see you"!

Noah wouldn't stop crying, "You destroyed something I love! Now I'll destroy something you love" He threatened with tears pooling out of his eyes.

The black haired boy snatched the remote from her tiny grip, "Nope" He changed the channel.

Brianna glared, "No Brad! I wanna watch Cartoons"! She grabbed the remote.

Brad glared, "Well I wanna watch baseball"! They fought over the remote, playing tug-of-war.

Margaret glared, lifting Noah out of the room, "I'm sorry Sweetie! Mommy will do anything to make it up to you"! Noah pouted, "Don't be a pouter like Daddy" She giggled, "Anything Sweetie"

Noah smiled, wiping his tears, "I want a guitar"

Margaret stood there, "Say what now"?

* * *

**Aw! Noah wants a guitar! Wait...why's Brad at their house? Why's Noah crying? What'd Margaret "destroy"? Find out in Chapter 51! Only 9 chapters remain!**

**-Ryan's out! PS longest chapter...so far ;)**


	51. Weekend at Brianna's

**I'm really trying to hurry this along so alot of you aren't like "Ugh Dude! She won't upload" So...I'm sorry if some of these suck! It's just, I have a new boyfriend, my family's going a big trip! Ex drama! And Coolgirl1234 thought that I gave her a weird review that was disgusting. And I'm freaking trying to speed this along! This was due a while ago! I'm sorry. But anywho. This is Brad going to Mordecai and Margaret's house**

* * *

**The Park:**

Benson was in his office, working. "Ugh! You'd think this'd be easier but it doesn't get better" He glared at the paperwork.

There was a knock at the door, "Come in" Benson muttered.

Audrey stepped in, "Benny"?

He nodded, "What's wrong, Audrey"? He asked, very impatient with his work.

The blonde woman stared at her husband, "Do you know what tomorrow is"? She asked with a slice of hope.

Benson sighed, "Uh…Thursday"? He guessed, "No…no…tomorrow's…ugh! I don't know" He growled.

Audrey sighed, "It's our anniversary Benson, fifteen years"

The gumball machine gulped, "Has it really been fifteen years"?

She nodded, "Remember? We were married for a year, then we had Brad"?

He nodded, "Whoa…fifteen years"

Audrey nodded, "It's a milestone. I think we should spend it somewhere nice and relaxing"

Benson nodded, "Well…what about beach resort"?

Audrey smiled, "That's a great idea…" Suddenly her smile faded, "What about the kids? Abbey and Brad"?

The gumball machine sighed, "Well…Abbey can go to Marie's…but…Brad can go…" He growled, "Well…what about Mordecai and Margaret. He likes Brianna"

Audrey clapped her hands, "Ooh! I'm so excited"!

A smile grew on Benson's face, "_Now I'll just have to convince Mordecai to let Brad over_"

"Aw c'mon man! Help a bro out"! Rigby complained with Remy following him.

Mordecai shook his head, "Rigby, I'll say this once and I'll say it again, NO"!

Remy made a whimper, "Dada! Change"!

The raccoon growled, picking her up, "I'm sorry Emmy, Daddy doesn't know how to change pull ups" He glared at Mordecai, "Uncle Mordo, won't even help"

Mordecai rolled his eyes, "Where were you when I changed Brianna and Noah's diapers"?

The raccoon sighed, "Aw c'mon Dude! Just one diaper change and I won't bother you with this again"

Mordecai sighed, looking at his goddaughter, whimpering and about ready to start crying. He sighed, "Alright! I'll change her"! He lifted the tiny girl up.

They headed upstairs to their old bedroom, Mordecai laid Remy down on her back and took off her tiny pants, "You're lucky she's my goddaughter" He stared at her pull up.

Remy smiled, "Unca Mordo! Powdah"!

The blue jay unlatched her pull up and held her legs up and as he gave the diaper to Rigby, "Here you hold it while I clean her"

Rigby stuck his tongue out, "Man! Why do I have to hold the dirty diaper"?

Mordecai glared, "Or! You can clean her up"

The raccoon shook his head, "Holding the diaper is fine"

With a few swipes of baby wipes, Remy was all clean, Rigby looked pale while Mordecai was used to it, he gently lowered her legs and bottom into a new pull up.

Remy grinned, "Aw cwean"!

Mordecai slid her little pants back on, "That's right Remy. All clean"

She giggled, sitting up, "Dank you Unca Mordo" She ran off.

Rigby glared, throwing the soiled pull up away, "I hate how much she poops"

Mordecai nodded, "Thank god Eileen doesn't want another baby"

Remy ran down the stairs only to run into Benson, "Hi Ben"! She greeted.

Benson scooped her up, "Hey Remy. Where's your uncle Mordo"?

Mordecai and Rigby headed downstairs to see Benson, "Oh hey Benson" They spoke.

Benson gave Mordecai a smile, "So Mordecai, uh…I have plans with Audrey this weekend so…maybe you could watch Brad"

The blue jay stood there, "Uh…describe the weekend"

"Well. We'll leave him with you on Friday, Saturday then pick him up Sunday"

Mordecai shrugged, "I don't know…I guess"

Benson smiled, "Great! So it's Thursday…so tomorrow I'll drop him off" He sat Remy in Rigby's arms and walked off, whistling.

Mordecai growled, "Great! The kid that always hates me is going to be with my family"

Rigby shrugged, "He hasn't always hated you"

Mordecai nodded, "Has too"

* * *

**Flashback:**

Benson sat his son down in the playpen, "Now Brad's just a year old. So you two idiots better play nice with him or you're fired" He patted his son's head then walked off.

Mordecai scooped Brad up, "Hey there little dude, want a snack or something"?

Brad smiled, Mordecai smiled, "Dude! Rigby! I made him smile"!

The tiny baby stuck his finger up, hitting Mordecai right in the eye, "AH"! He still held on to the baby, in fear of not wanting to drop it.

Brad took Mordecai's wing and bit him making him yell again. Quickly as he could, he plopped Brad in his playpen, backing away, "Dude! Brad's a demon child"!

Rigby stared at the little human, baring his newly formed teeth, they backed away. "I promise, as long as I live. I'm never having kids"! Mordecai vowed.

Rigby nodded, "Me too"!

* * *

Mordecai shrugged, "What a stupid promise, Brianna and Noah always make my day"

Rigby nodded, "Remy's my little sunflower"

The blue jay raised an eyebrow, "Sunflower"?

He nodded, "She's very bright and…well…she stands out"

Remy jumped up and down on the couch, "Dada! Blue Clue"! Remy shouted.

Mordecai patted Rigby's back, "Enjoy the Blue's Clues phase" He headed out the door.

* * *

**Mordecai and Margaret's house:**

Margaret walked down the stairs, carrying a bin full of laundry, she saw Noah playing with his superheroes, "Hi Baby Boy" She greeted, setting the clothes down, "You shouldn't play by the stairs or else someone will step on you"

Noah shrugged, picking up his batman, "The joker has escaped! Now off to the bat cave"! He led his superheroes down to the laundry room where Margaret was trying to do the laundry, "Here is the bat cave"

Margaret sighed, "Honey. Mommy's trying to work. Can you play somewhere else"?

Noah shrugged, heading up the stairs and playing on the main stairs. He set up his playhouse bat cave with little toys like Batman, Robin, Penguin and Joker.

Brianna was walking down the stairs, "I don't know…I'd have to ask my mom Connor" She headed downstairs, stepping on Robin, she winced. "But c-could wait one moment" She sat her phone down on the steps, "NOAH! MOVE YOUR STUPID TOYS"!

Noah glared, "I was playing here first"!

Brianna gave his batman a good kick down the rest of the stairs, "GO PLAY SOMEWHERE ELSE! I BROKE MY FOOT OPEN"!

Noah stuck his tongue, "I was here first! So you move"!

Margaret glared, heading up the basement stairs, "What is going on here"?!

Brianna pointed, "Noah's toys were on the steps and I stepped on them"

Noah pointed at her accusingly, "She kicked Batman Mommy! I think she's working for Joker"!

The robin glared, "Batman's not even real"!

Noah glared, "Yes he is! He's a scientist"!

Margaret snapped, "Enough fighting! I've had it with you two always fighting! Brianna! I'm sorry he was playing on the stairs! Noah! You need to move Sweetie! NOW STOP ARGUING OR ELSE"! Margaret glared, scooping Noah up and heading upstairs, "It's naptime anyway Baby Boy"

Brianna sighed, giving Joker a good kick, "Mama's Boy" She picked up the phone to hear her "guy" friend. "Sorry I stepped on my brother's toy"

Connor smiled, "Well…Logan's a 7th grader. Why don't we invite Alison and Logan a different time"

Brianna shrugged, "Alison's in love with Logan and you live on his street, just invite him already"

The green bird shivered, "B-but Brad…"

Brianna giggled, "Aw, don't be scared of him. If he beats you up I'll beat him up"

Connor chuckled, "Y-yea. Well. I'll invite Logan. Ok"

She nodded, "Thanks…so…I've been doing some thinking"

The green bird gulped on the other line. "Uh.."

Brianna looked to see her mother wasn't there, "Uh…Connor…I really like you and you really like me…does that make us…boyfriend and girlfriend"?

Connor would've passed out from his heart racing too fast, "Uh….yes"

Brianna nodded, "Well my uncle Rigby said my dad was in the friend zone and I don't want that to happen to you"

The green bird nodded, "I'll kiss you again"

Brianna giggled, "I kissed you! You dork"

Connor laughed, "So the mall on Friday! You promise"?

She nodded, "I'll be there. Bye Connor"

"Bye" He spoke then clicked the button.

The door opened to reveal Mordecai, "DADDY'S HOME"! She ran down the stairs, giving him a hug.

Mordecai chuckled, "Hey Bri! How's my baby girl"?

She giggled, "Good"

The blue jay ruffled up her hair, "I need to talk to Mommy" He headed upstairs, knowing it was Noah's naptime.

He opened Noah's bedroom door to smile. Noah had his hand on his Buzz Light-year toy, Margaret moved a red cowboy hat off of Noah's head.

"Hey Honey" Margaret greeted, not turning her head.

The blue jay chuckled, walking into the room and looking at their son, "What was he playing"?

Margaret smiled, "He wanted to play Cowboys with Mommy before he went to sleep"

Mordecai took her hat off, "Explains the cowboy hat"

Noah stirred making Margaret kiss his cheek, "Goodnight Noah"

They headed off, holding hands, Margaret smiled at her son, "He looks just like you"

He nodded, "Yea. I know. I kinda feel bad for him. No kid should have buckteeth"

Margaret kissed him, "Stop doing that. He looks cute and you still have your buckteeth"

He shook his head, "I do not. I have normal teeth"

Margaret rolled her eyes, "Quiet before I put you in a diaper" She teased, heading downstairs.

The blue jay chased her, "Oh! Put me back in a diaper"? He swept her off her feet, "No, no, no Missy"

She giggled as he laid her down on the floor, tickling her. She pushed his wings away only for him to tickle her stomach. She narrowed her eyes.

"I'll…tickle your spot"! She threatened, laughing way too hard.

Mordecai stopped tickling her only for to giggle. He blurted out, "Brad's going to stay with us for two days"

Margaret sat up, holding her stomach from laughing way too hard. "I'm sorry…what"?

He nodded, "Benson and Audrey's wedding anniversary is coming up. They need someone to watch Brad"

Margaret shrugged, "Fine…but no sex while he's here" She shot him a smile, "Is that cool"?

The blue jay blushed, "Sure.."

She got up, "Well…I guess he can sleep in the guest room" Margaret headed upstairs.

Brianna jumped up, "Mom! Quick question"!

Margaret stopped, "Yes Sweetie"?

The robin smiled, "Well Connor asked me out on another date but this time with Alison and Logan. Its tomorrow at the mall"!

The blue jay heard the conversation, "Connor asked you out"?

Brianna nodded, "Yea Daddy. We're boyfriend and girlfriend"

Mordecai argued, "She can't go"

Margaret turned to him, shocked, "Why can't she go"?

The blue jay pointed, "She's ten years old and she has a boyfriend! That's not a good combo"!

"Mordecai! She's fine! I'm sure she's not…" She trailed off, knowing that wouldn't be a appropriate thing to say, "I'm sure she means, they only kiss. Not make out"

Brianna nodded, "Yea Daddy. I only kissed Connor once. He was my first kiss"

Mordecai sighed, "Ok. You can go. But.." He got on his knees, "Promise me that you'll never make out with a boy until you're in high school"

Brianna nodded then paused, "Wait…what's making out"?

Margaret spoke, "It's when you kiss for a long time then your tongues touch"

The little robin turned pale, "AW SICK"! She shrieked, "Don't worry Daddy! I'm never doing that for as long as I live"!

The cardinal blushed, "Well. That's good Bri. You shouldn't do that with other boys when you're young"

Mordecai turned to Margaret, "Don't give her the talk now. She's only ten"

Brianna tilted her head, "What's the talk"?

Margaret sighed, "Ok. I guess you're old enough" She grabbed Mordecai's wing and Brianna's, leading them towards the kitchen.

After the talk Brianna felt sick, "So…that's how Noah and I got into your stomach"?

Margaret nodded, "Promise me you won't do that until you're married"

Brianna shook her head, "I'm never letting some guy's wee wee near me"! She screamed, jumping off her chair and running away.

The cardinal got out of the kitchen, walking into Mordecai, "C'mere you! Brad's going to be here tomorrow" She pulled him upstairs towards their bedroom.

* * *

**Friday: Mordecai and Margaret's house**

Margaret was wiping Noah's mouth, "Honey, I've told you no chocolate before dinner. You'll get a tummy ache"

Noah nodded, "I'm very sorry Mommy. It won't happen again" He pulled his cute bucktooth smile.

Margaret giggled, "Aw you're so cute" She kissed his forehead, lifting him up, "Brianna. You ready for your quote, unquote date"?

Alison ran towards the stairs, "We're still getting ready Margaret" She ran back.

Noah was sat down in front of the TV, "Pokemon"! He changed the channel.

The door opened to reveal Mordecai with Brad, "Hey Maggie" He greeted giving her a kiss.

Brad stuck his tongue out, "Oh gross Mordecai. Where's Brianna"?

Margaret pointed, "Well…she's going out with a few of her friends. You could join them"

Alison headed downstairs, wearing a light pink shirt with a dark pink tie with jeans and pink converse. "C'mon Bri! Connor and Logan will be here soon"!

Brianna headed downstairs, dressed in a dark blue skirt and jeans and blue long sleeve shirt, "I'm here Ian" She turned to see Brad, "Oh…hey B-Brad" She greeted.

Brad waved, "You're going out like that"?

Alison nodded, "Brianna's going out with her boyfriend! Connor"!

Brianna shot a glare at Alison, "Alison Brittany"!

The peacock shot a look, "Don't call me that"!

Margaret smiled, "Hey Bri, would it be ok if Brad joined you and Connor"?

Brianna shrugged, "Sure, why not"

Brad smiled, "Nice. Where are we going"?

Alison peeped, "Well. We're going to see a movie then…grabbing a bite"

The boy nodded, "Cool. I brought some money"

Brianna nodded, "Yea"

A knock on the door made everyone turn, Margaret opened the door to see Connor and Logan, wearing causal clothes.

Margaret smiled, "Girls…and Brad. They're here"

Connor gulped at the sight of Brad, "Hey Brad"

Brad smirked, "I see your stutter's gone"

Alison nodded, "He took a stutter class and it was gone by the fourth grade"

The robin blushed, "Let's just go! C'mon"! She walked out and tugged Connor's wing.

* * *

**The mall:**

The mall was pretty close to Brianna, so they walked. "First is the movie"

Brad pointed, "Let's see Zombie Death row"!

Logan nodded, "Dude! That'd be sweet"!

Alison saw her crush going for the movie, "Yea! Yes! Zombie Death row"!

Connor blushed, "I don't know. I'm not much of a horror…scary movie type of guy"

The owl snorted, "Dude. Don't be such a wuss! C'mon"

Brad nodded, "C'mon Bri. This is a epic movie"

The robin sighed, "But Brad. Connor doesn't like scary movies"

Brad rolled his eyes, "Oh c'mon, he's being a little baby. Shake it off Connor, zombies aren't real"

They headed into the movies, Alison sat next to her crush, egging to hold his hand. She stared at the screen, a zombie was eating a man who was laying on the ground. "_Popcorn_" She adjusted the box of popcorn, "Logan"?

He turned his head, "Oh thanks" He stuck his hand in only to feel her hand in there.

Their fingers brushed together making them blush, she gulped, going for it. Their fingers slowly touched each other. They didn't bother to move their hands, they just sat there, holding hands in the buttery popcorn.

Brianna was sitting in the middle of Connor and Brad. She felt a bit awkward but ignored it. She looked over to see Alison, blushing in the blue glow coming from the screen.

Logan was awkwardly looking away, blushing as well.

Brad looked to see Brianna was bored, he sighed, "_I'm trying to impress her and show her that I'm way better than that Stutter Boy_"

Speaking of Stutter Boy, Connor had ran out of the theater, he was too terrified of zombies.

Margaret stroked Noah's hair, climbing up the stairs, "Sleep tight my little-Son of a"! She stopped, looking down and gasping, "Oh no.." She whispered, lifting what was left of Noah's batman. She'd stepped on Noah's batman toy, and broken its arms and leg off. She gulped, "Noah will be so upset" She continued and carried the little boy upstairs.

The cardinal rested her son on his bed drawing the covers over his shoulders, "Goodnight Baby Boy"

She walked downstairs, sighing as she looked at the batman, "I have to tell Noah" The minute she reached the bottom step, Brianna and Brad came through the door. Margaret quickly placed the broken toy behind her back, "Hi Sweetie, how was the date"?

Brianna sighed, "Alison and Logan decided to go spend some time alone and Connor got sick from looking at the zombies' blood"

Brad shrugged, "All in all. Good"

Margaret smiled, "Well. I put Noah to sleep and I'm going to go to bed so…I'd like you guys not to stay up too late" She headed back upstairs.

Brianna glared at Brad, "I wish you weren't such a jerk to Connor"!

The boy rolled his eyes, "Oh please! When were you gonna tell me you and Stutter Boy were a couple"?

She glared, "When I wanted too! I like Connor. And you're just…I don't know"! She stomped upstairs.

Brad glared, "How could she like him"?

* * *

**The next morning:**

Mordecai rolled over to see Margaret also, Noah. "Uh…Maggie. Wake up" Mordecai shook her.

The cardinal opened her eyes to see Noah sitting at the bottom of the bed, "Mommy. Have you seen my batman"?

Margaret rubbed her eyes, "No…I don't believe I have"

Noah jumped off the bed, "Ok then" He sprinted off down the hall.

Margaret nodded "So weird how he asked me if I knew where his toy was"? Margaret awkwardly spoke.

Mordecai stared at her, "What'd you do to Noah's toy"?

The cardinal sighed, "I…I stepped on it last night and broke it"

He wrapped his wing around her, "Well…shouldn't you have told him that"?

Margaret sighed, "You know how Noah is! Remember the time we tried to get rid of his sippy cup"?

* * *

**Flashback:**

Noah sat in his highchair, Margaret took the sippy cup out of the cabinet, "Ok since you're a big boy. You don't need a sippy cup anymore" She threw it into the trash.

Noah glared then smiled, "Ok Mama"

Later that day: Margaret opened her bathroom door to see Noah with a box in his hand and scissors. She gasped in horror to see Noah was cutting up condoms with scissors.

"NOAH JAMES! WHAT ARE EARTH ARE YOU DOING"!? She shouted.

Noah grinned, "Well Mama. You're a big girl and you don't need balloons"

Margaret gripped her hair then ran into her bedroom, grabbing her pillow and screaming into it.

* * *

Margaret shrugged, "I…I guess I have to break it to him gently"

Mordecai got out of bed, "I'll hide the condoms" He rushed into the bathroom.

The cardinal walked downstairs, looking to see Brad and Brianna watching TV. She sighed, looking at Noah. "Honey, Mommy needs to have a talk with you" She sat him on the couch.

Noah looked at her, "What is it Mommy"?

She sighed. "Baby Boy. Mommy did something bad. And she feels really bad about it"

The blue jay's smile faded, "What Mommy"?

The cardinal sighed, "I was walking up the stairs last night and…I stepped on your batman and broke it"

Noah stared at her, then started to cry, tears streamed down his face, "Why"!? He whimpered.

Margaret tried to calm her crying son down, "Noah! Honey. Mommy's sorry, she didn't see you"!

Noah wouldn't stop crying, "You destroyed something I love! Now I'll destroy something you love" He threatened with tears pooling out of his eyes.

The black haired boy snatched the remote from her tiny grip, "Nope" He changed the channel.

Brianna glared, "No Brad! I wanna watch Cartoons"! She grabbed the remote.

Brad glared, "Well I wanna watch baseball"! They fought over the remote, playing tug-of-war.

Margaret glared, lifting Noah out of the room, "I'm sorry Sweetie! Mommy will do anything to make it up to you"! Noah pouted, "Don't be a pouter like Daddy" She giggled, "Anything Sweetie"

Noah smiled, wiping his tears, "I want a guitar"

Margaret stood there, "Say what now"?

He repeated, "I want a guitar like Daddy"

The cardinal smiled, "Oh ok…hang on" She headed upstairs to Mordecai.

Brianna and Brad continued to fight over the remote, "Gimme! Why are you always such a jerk Brad"!

Brad pulled on the remote, "Why are you always so cute"! He shouted.

Brianna stared at him, then gave him the remote, "Weirdo" She muttered.

Margaret came downstairs to her son, "Look what Mommy has"

She revealed a brown guitar Mordecai had bought just after the lip-synching fiasco.

Noah smiled, "Wow! Can I play it?! Can I play it"?!

The cardinal nodded, lifting her son up, "Daddy's gonna teach you" She carried him upstairs.

* * *

"Oh c'mon CJ! Let me get them"! GBF growled.

CJ giggled, "Oh not just yet. We'll lead them to believe we're gone but…we'll be back"!

* * *

**Uh oh! CJ and GBF are going to resurface but when? When? Meh. I don't know. Ok only 8 chapter left before it's all over, and don't worry. The sequel's being put up. Don't worry. Shout out to atol123 and Hawkmeister! And now a preview!**

* * *

"Look Daddy! Mommy"! Noah pointed.

Margaret ran to her son, "Baby Boy. Don't yell like that...what"? She looked up to see a cloud forming over the city.

Brianna looked up, "It looks like a tornado"!

The blue jay rushed to the window, "Impossible! There aren't any tornadoes here"!

Margaret touched her husband's shoulder, "We'll go to the park house"

Mordecai nodded, "Skips might know something about this"

* * *

**Ooh! Scary storm cloud, I wonder what's going to happen. Is it CJ and GBF? IS it? Is it? Find out in Chapter 52**

**-Ryan's out!**


	52. Understanding

**Yes! Yes! I know! I'm sorry. I was busy! But here's chapter 52! I was typing as fast as I could. So now. I hope you like this chapter, we finally meet Brianna's mother. But how you ask? Well...you'll see. Also Noah's in here again. And Muscle Man's son, Rigby's daughter...alot of people. **

**Bruno Mars: Sup!**

**Adam Levine: Oh I miss doing this!**

**Me: Yep**

* * *

**Mordecai and Margaret's house:**

"Honey…I've been doing some thinking" Margaret spoke as she flipped to another page in her book.

Mordecai stopped brushing his teeth, "What have ya been thinking"?

She sighed, closing her book, "We need to tell Bri…she's adopted" She sat her book on the nightstand, "She's ten. It's about time we told her"

Mordecai sat his toothbrush on the sink, slowly walking into the bedroom, "Really? It's time"? He sat on the bed.

The cardinal sighed, "Well…think about it. One day, she'll get wise and do the math. And I don't have any pictures of when she was firstborn. Or a ultrasound like Noah"

Mordecai shrugged, "We'll lie and say that we lost them"

The cardinal sighed, "I know you don't wanna tell her but…we have to. We'll tell her tomorrow. We have to"

Mordecai nodded, "Ok" He gave her a kiss, "Tomorrow it is"

Margaret smiled, "I just feel like we lied to her"

The blue jay sighed, "It's ok. We'll tell her she's adopted and she'll be ok with it. Ya know Bri. She's chill"

Margaret shrugged, "Alright.."

Mordecai kissed her again, "Whaddya say…we go under the covers…"?

She giggled, "My my, Mordecai. Ok" She pulled him under the covers.

Noah was playing until he heard a sound, "…Boy" It was more of a moan then a whisper.

He looked at his Batman doll, "Do you think she said Baby Boy"? Noah turned to his Woody doll, "Did Mommy say Baby Boy or Diaper Boy Woody"? He pulled the string on the back of the doll.

"You're my favorite deputy"

Noah laughed, "No, seriously! Did Mommy say Baby Boy"?

"Yea Haw"!

He smiled, "I knew it" Noah walked towards his parents' bedroom, "Mommy"? He creaked the door open.

His eyes adjusted to the darkness, he looked at the bed. There was two lumps under the blankets, they seemed to be moving very fast. It was too dark, Noah spoke again, "Mommy"?

"*gasp!* Mordecai! Stop that! It's creepy"! Margaret glared.

The blue jay sputtered, "It's not me! I thought it was you"

Margaret lifted her head to see two little eyes, "Oh crap.."

Mordecai whispered, "What"?

She lowered her head, "Noah"

Noah stared at the lumps on the bed, "Mommy? Daddy? Why are you two sleeping under the covers"?

Margaret placed a finger on Mordecai's beak, "Just stay quiet" She lifted her head, "Hi Baby Boy. What's wrong"?

He stared at her, "Are you wrestling Daddy"?

A faint blush claimed her cheeks, "Uh…no. I was just…looking…for…the remote"

Noah walked towards the bed, "I can help"!

Margaret spoke, "No! No! No! No"! She then realized what she had said, "I mean….Mommy has the remote"

Noah nodded, "Oh ok Mommy. Were you calling my name"? He asked.

The cardinal blushed, "No Sweetie. I wasn't….it's pretty late. You should go to bed"

Noah nodded, "Ok Mommy. Goodnight" He headed out of the room.

Mordecai took the blanket off his head, "We were too close to getting caught"

Margaret pushed him on his back, "Hehe! Let's just finish this" She laughed.

* * *

**The next day:**

Brianna was watching TV, while Margaret and Mordecai were in the kitchen, "Hey Mordy. What should we tell her"?

The blue jay looked up from his plate, "What? I thought you were joking"!

Margaret rolled her eyes, "I was serious. Just like when Noah snuck into our room" She sighed, "C'mon. We have to tell her"

Mordecai let out a sigh, "Well…I just don't feel like telling her. I don't know"

The cardinal nodded, "What do we tell her? It has to be sweet, and not…harsh"

"Maybe we'll say we found her in a basket"? Mordecai suggested.

Margaret shook her head, "No we…we need something that'll make her not sad"

A scream distracted them. "Look Daddy! Mommy"! Noah pointed.

Margaret ran to her son, "Baby Boy. Don't yell like that...what"? She looked up to see a cloud forming over the city.

Brianna looked up, "It looks like a tornado"!

The blue jay rushed to the window, "Impossible! There aren't any tornadoes here"!

Margaret touched her husband's shoulder, "We'll go to the park house"

Mordecai nodded, "Skips might know something about this" He pointed, "Everyone get in the car"

Margaret stared at her husband, "What do you think it is"?

The blue jay shrugged, "Some sort of rainstorm. I guess"

Brianna looked out the window, "Dad…I don't think clouds are orange"

Mordecai looked in the mirror to see the cloud turning orange, "What the"!?

"You don't think it's…." Margaret raised an eyebrow, clutching her husband's hand.

He shrugged, "I don't wanna jinx it. It probably is"

The park came into view. Brianna was looking out the window, giving the family updates on the cloud, Noah was in his booster-seat playing with his Buzz Lightyear toy with Batman. As if nothing was happening.

"Uh! Daddy! The cloud's growing! It's huge!" Brianna shouted.

Mordecai looked in the mirror, she was correct. It seemed as if the cloud was following them and growing.

* * *

The blue jay pulled up to the park, "It's ok Bri. We'll be ok"

Brianna nodded, "Ok Daddy"

Margaret unbuckled her son from his booster-seat, "Alright Sweetie. Let's go"

Noah turned his head to see the cloud, he buried his head into her neck, "No lighting"

She stroked her son's spikes, "Don't worry Baby Boy"

They walked inside to see Benson with Brad and Abbey. Rigby and Eileen with Remy, Muscle Man and Starla with their kids.

Skips sighed, "Oh thank god you guys came. Everyone inside"

Margaret sat Noah down on the couch, Muscle Boy looked up at him, "Hey it's Worm Breath" He laughed.

Stanley, "Muscle Boy" was just like his father, rude and loud. He look just like his mother though, with light brown hair and her eyes.

"Big words for such a small toddler" Brianna defended her brother.

Muscle Boy giggled, "I'm smarter"

Abbey corrected him, "It's actually more smart"

Remy was bouncing up and down on the couch cushion, "I can fly! I can fly"!

Noah sighed, Remy and Muscle Boy were really annoying.

Mordecai spoke up, "So what's the cloud thing Skips"?

Skips sighed, "It's something bad. I have a feeling, the cloud will be like that for a few days"

The blue jay looked at them, "Is that why everyone's here"?

Eileen nodded, "I knew this wasn't normal. We went to Skips"

Remy jumped up and down, "I'm a wittle teapot short and small, this is my hand and this is my butt" She sang, completely getting the words wrong.

Marie giggled, "Remy's so cute"

Remy crawled on Noah, "Wanna play with me"?

Noah sighed, "Fine" She took his hand, leading him into the other room.

Margaret looked to see Noah was busy, "Let's tell Bri now" She whispered.

The blue jay nodded, "Ok…" He spoke, "Hey Brianna. Your mom and I wanna have a talk with you in the kitchen"

Brianna nodded, "Uh…ok"? She followed them.

Margaret and Mordecai sat next to each other, facing Brianna. She sat in the chair, smiling, "What's up"?

The cardinal sighed, "Sweetie. Your…your dad and I haven't been very honest with you"

Brianna looked at them, "What's going on"?

Mordecai gulped, "Bri….we're…we're not your real parents. Your biological mother left you with Margaret"

The robin gave them a stare, "So I'm…" She sputtered on the last word, "A-adopted"?

Margaret nodded, "Honey, are you ok"?

Tears filled up her eyes, "Wait! Wait! Then who's my real mom?! Or my real dad"!?

The cardinal sighed, "Sweetie…we don't know. Your mother left you in a basket. No note, no name, nothing" She reached for her.

Brianna flinched, "No! No! Why'd she hate me?! Why'd you guys even take me in"!? She ran towards the door, flinging it open.

Mordecai and Margaret chased after her, "Brianna"!

The robin ignored them and ran forward, "I'm adopted" She whimpered.

Mordecai wanted to run after her but Margaret took his wing, "She needs to let this sink in. We'll be waiting for her"

The blue jay sighed, "We shouldn't have told her"

Margaret nodded, "But we had too.."

* * *

Running was all on her mind. Just run and run. She stopped to breathe, the park house was far out of sight. "I'm adopted" She whispered, not fully processing this. "They lied to me! They lied to Noah! They lied to everyone! I can't believe I thought they were my parents! They have brown and blue eyes…I fricken have green eyes"!

Tears streamed down her face, a soft whisper was heard, "Stop crying Baby Girl"

The feminine voice made Brianna sniffle, "Go away…Margaret! I'm not even going to call you Mom anymore"

A soft hand touched her shoulder, "Who would say that to their own mother" A giggle was replied.

Brianna slowly turned to see a red robin, smiling at her, "Who are you"?

She knelt down, "I'm your mother…" She whispered, looking into her daughter's eyes. "You've grown so well"

Tears filled up Brianna's eyes, "Mom"?

Her mother was beautiful, she had long red hair with a brown comma, looking like a older Brianna except the brown comma. "Hi my Sweetie"

Brianna sniffled, "Mom…why'd you leave me…why'd you give me away"?

The soft hands traced down her hair, "I was dying…" She explained. "I had cancer"

"Couldn't you leave me with my father"? Brianna asked.

Her mother sighed, "Sweetheart…I'm not a good person" She whispered, "you were part of a sperm donation" She sighed, "I was dating a man named Patrick Henderson, we got married. And soon he started doing drugs" She sighed, "Soon he wanted children. I didn't want him to be your father. So…I went to the sperm bank and got a sample and instantly became pregnant with you"

Brianna looked up, "Do you have a idea who my father is"?

She sighed, "I remembered them saying the man who volunteered was a bird"

Brianna looked up, "Mom…why'd you leave me"?

Another sigh, "I couldn't leave you with Patrick, he was a drug addict. So, one night I get news that I have cancer, you were just a week old. I couldn't afford any of the treatment so. I let the disease slowly kill me"

Brianna stared at her, "Why Mom!? Why'd you do th-Let me finish" She interrupted.

The robin was upset her mother died and it was her own cause.

"I was secretly planning to see Foster Parents…but the night I left you. The doctor informed me that…it was my last night alive. I took you, gave you your favorite shirt, wrapped you up in blankets and sat you in a basket"

Brianna looked at her, "Why didn't you leave a note"

Her mother smiled, "I didn't have time. I was carrying you around in the rain. I was so scared, I was scared that someone would hurt you, someone would kill you, someone would dump you in the trash. Then I saw a little shop with that young cardinal, she looked just like you. So I figured, you wouldn't see it that obvious. So I sat you down, kissed you goodbye and ran"

Brianna looked up at her, "Mom. I don't think I could ever forgive Margaret and Mordecai for lying to me"

Her mother patted her hair, "So stubborn. Honey. Even if I'd left you in a orphanage, you still would've met them"

Brianna narrowed her eyes, "How do you know"?

Her mother swirled her hands around in a circular motion to see Brianna, looking thinner and smaller, "How old am I"?

A smile grew, "You're four. Look"

Brianna looked:

* * *

The other kids were playing while Brianna sat in the corner playing with a stuffed lion, all by herself.

"Good afternoon folks, I'm Cathleen. Can I help you with anything"? The person at the desk spoke.

Mordecai nodded, "My wife and I wanna adopt a baby"

Cathleen smiled, "Oh how wonderful. Just a baby"?

The cardinal nodded, "Yea, a newborn or anything younger then four"

Another smile was exchanged, "Alrighty then. Well we'll go check out the nursery and toddler rooms"

Mordecai nodded, "Awesome, can we meet some of them"?

Cathleen smiled, "Sure, I just need to get something then we'll head off to see the babies" She walked off to find something.

Margaret turned to her husband, "I'm not so sure about this…we can just keep trying"

The blue jay nodded, "No, it's fine. We'll tell the kid later when it's older, that it's adopted"

Margaret sighed, "I hope we find a beautiful baby girl"

"Yea. But…if we find a cool boy that knows how to play videogames, then we're good" Mordecai chuckled.

Brianna stared at them, she was usually shy, she wanted to leave, she backed up a step and accidentally stepped on doll making it speak, "Play time is fun time"!

They turned their heads, "Oh hello" Margaret waved.

Brianna stared at them, backing up. "Hi…" Her little voice managed.

Margaret smiled, "Aren't you adorable. C'mere. What's your name Cutie"? She extended her hand, "C'mon. We don't bite"

Brianna slowly walked towards them, Mordecai smiled as they both knelt down to meet the tiny girl, "Hey there. How old are you"?

She blushed, looking at the ground then the wall, slowly she raised four fingers on her hand.

"She's four" Margaret smiled, with a little hint in her voice.

Mordecai smiled then spoke again, "What's your name"?

Brianna stared at them until Cathleen came back, "Ok…here we are" She noticed the couple smiling at the little girl, "Oh! I see you've found Baby Girl"

Margaret looked up with a smile, "She's so cute. What's her name"?

Cathleen sighed, "We don't really know. She was left her around the age of eight months. She didn't have a note. A name, nothing"

Mordecai awed, "Poor thing. She's so cute. Why hasn't anyone adopted her"?

Cathleen shrugged, "Well. She mostly hid in the corner when the other kids played. Other couples thought she was odd, we've tried putting her up for adoption but nobody wants her"

Margaret's smile dropped, "That's terrible! Certainly someone would love to have her as a daughter" She looked at Mordecai, "What about her"?

Mordecai gave Brianna a stare, "Well…I guess. But she doesn't talk"

Cathleen spoke up, "She's not mute. She's just very shy"

Margaret extended her wings, "Can I…can I pick her up"?

A nod was replied, Margaret gently lifted the girl off the ground, she whimpered. "Shh…it's ok Cutie"

Brianna rested her head on Margaret's chest, looking up into their eyes, "Hi" She peeped.

Mordecai smiled, "I think she's perfect. Let's adopt her"

Margaret grinned, "Really"?! She looked at the toddler, "I guess were your parents"

Cathleen cheered, "Woo! Ok. Now just sign these" She handed the new parents paperwork.

The cardinal sat Brianna down for the moment, "So…can we name her"?

Cathleen shrugged, "If you'd like"

Mordecai looked at her, "What name were you thinking Margaret"?

A smile grew on her face, "Well…" She knelt down, "you look a lot like a Brianna. How bout Brianna"? She smiled, "Do you like Brianna"?

Brianna nodded. The name just felt right. "Hi Mama and Daddy" She waved.

Margaret gasped, "Aw! She called me Mama"! She took the little girl into a hug.

* * *

Brianna blinked her eyes, "So. Either way. They'd end up having me and my name would be Brianna"?

Her mother nodded, "Yes. You shouldn't be so hard on them. Margaret and Mordecai really love you. They love you and Noah just the same. So please go make up with them"

Brianna stared at her mother, "Will I ever find my real father"?

A smile grew on her mother's face, "He's closer then you think" She gave her a kiss on the forehead, "Be strong my little angel. I'll visit you again" She headed off.

Brianna yelled after her, "Wait! What's your real name"!?

She turned with a smile, "Daphne! I love you"! She headed off, disappearing into thin air.

Brianna wiped her tears, "I have to make up with Mom and Daddy" She ran back.

* * *

"Brianna! Brianna"! Mordecai called her name, looking around.

Margaret called her name, "Brianna"!

Mordecai turned his head, "We shouldn't have told her"

The cardinal nodded, "I know. I know. We should've just lied"

"Wait! Mom! Dad"! A voice called.

Margaret and Mordecai ran forward, "BRIANNA"!?

Brianna came running right into them, Mordecai and Margaret embraced their daughter, "Brianna"! They both let out a sigh of relief.

The robin looked at them, "I saw my mother. She told me that she's happy you adopted me"

Margaret smiled, "Oh, how lovely" She hugged her daughter. "Ya know Bri. We love you like you're our own child"

Brianna nodded, "I know. I love you guys like you're my own parents"

They hugged once more, Mordecai held her a little bit tighter, "Bri's safe" He whispered.

* * *

**Aw! Brianna now knows she adopted. Thank Hawkmeister for texting me "She needs to know" LOL Jk Dude. You're alright. Only 8 chapters before the ending! I hope you guys are pumped! I know I am! Ok. Next chapter is Noah and his friends, Ken, Carlos and James. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Honey! Just stay still! Why are you always so stubborn"? She tried to comb her son's spikes.

Noah pouted, "Ken's Mommy doesn't make him comb his hair"!

The cardinal sighed, "Because Anna's busy. Noah. Can't you just look nice for picture day"?

"Oh barf" He quoted his uncle.

Margaret smiled, "Finally! You're all good for picture day" She suddenly felt the urge to vomit. "Uh oh"!

Noah screamed, "Ew! Mommy's gonna puke on me"! He ran downstairs to his father, "Daddy! Daddy"!

* * *

**Haha Rigby imprinted on Noah too. Don't worry, Remy will say some words her uncle Mordo says. Wow...Margaret's puking? What's picture going to be like for Noah and his friends? What's going to happen? Don't worry Brianna will have a few lines, Jade too! Ok! I promise I'll update more!**

**-Ryan's out! 8 chapters left**


	53. Picture Day Disaster

**Hey! Sup. I'm back the very next day! And alot of you guys think Margaret's pregnant. Wanna see if she is? Well..too bad. Not in this chapter! You'll see when! I promise! This is very funny, I got this idea from South Park and I hope you'll see where it is. Enjoy the show**

* * *

**Mordecai and Margaret's house:**

A week had passed, the orange cloud was still in the sky. The newscast team would do a report on it, calling it the Biggest Mystery of Today. Skips said it was very evil. If CJ was up there, then something bad would happen soon. But Margaret couldn't really focus on CJ. She had not been feeling well, she'd wake up and puke for the past week. She was really not in the mood for anything. She sighed, looking at the alarm, "Crap. Noah has picture day today" She left the toilet and headed towards her son's room.

She opened the door to see Noah asleep with his wing around Tigger's neck.

She yawned and shook his shoulders, "Honey? Baby Boy. Time to get up for school"

Noah blinked open his eyes then turned away, "No! I don't wanna"!

Margaret ran her fingers through his little spikes, "C'mon Baby Boy. It's picture day. You know what happens every picture day"

The blue jay lifted his head, "You pick me up early"

Margaret nodded, "Yea. But c'mon" She smiled, "I'm going to wake up Bri. I better see you going downstairs, Mister" She left the room.

The cardinal was thankful Brianna got over the fact that she was adopted, she didn't tell anyone except Alison. They promised to keep it their best secret.

Margaret opened the white door, "Brianna. Sweetheart" She smiled, looking at Brianna sleeping underneath her purple Happy Bunny themed sheets.

"Honey" Margaret smiled, heading towards her daughter, "It's time to get up" She placed her hands on Brianna's shoulders, "C'mon"

Brianna lifted her head, to reveal a bed-head, "I'm not a morning person Mom" She threw her head back into the pillow.

Margaret giggled, "C'mon" She headed downstairs, "Noah. I better see you in your booster seat, eating"

Noah's eyes shot open, he hopped out of bed, racing past his mom, "Yes"!

Margaret swooped her son up, "Gotcha"! She giggled.

The tiny blue jay let out a laugh, "Mommy"!

She sat him down in his chair, "Ok. While you eat cereal. I'm gonna comb your hair" Margaret walked off.

Noah sat in front of his bowl of Sugar Frosted Sugar Bombs. He took a spoonful only for Margaret to put something sticky in his hair. He jumped, "Ew! Get it off"! He screamed.

The cardinal blushed, she looked at him, "It's hair gel. Baby Boy"

Noah scowled, "No! I don't want that in my hair"

Margaret sighed, "Alright, fine" She lifted him up, "But we're combing that thing you call hair"

The cardinal sat him in her bathroom, "Ok.." She pulled out a hairbrush, and started combing her son's hair.

He screamed and squirmed, "NO! I hate it! Stop it"! Noah flapped his wings up and down, "No! Stop"! He cried.

"Honey! Just stay still! Why are you always so stubborn"? She tried to comb her son's spikes.

Noah pouted, "Ken's Mommy doesn't make him comb his hair"!

The cardinal sighed, "Because Anna's busy. Noah. Can't you just look nice for picture day"?

"Oh barf" He quoted his uncle.

Margaret smiled, "Finally! You're all good for picture day" She suddenly felt the urge to vomit. "Uh oh"!

Noah screamed, "Ew! Mommy's gonna puke on me"! He ran to his father, "Daddy! Daddy"!

Mordecai awoke with a start, "What? What? Noah"? He practically flew out of bed to his son.

Before Noah could speak, the sound of Margaret's gagging filled up the room. "Oh no. Mommy's puking again" He raced into the bathroom, helping her out.

He held her hair back, "Shh…let it out" He whispered in her ear.

Margaret wiped her beak, "Ugh…this sucks. I've been sick all week"

The blue jay gestured, "Are you eating something bad"?

She shrugged, "I don't know. But I need to get Noah ready for picture day" She headed towards her son.

After all the fighting, crying, and pouting Margaret got him into a red shirt with a black tie with little black jeans.

"There we go. Aw you look so cute" Margaret giggled, giving her son a kiss.

* * *

**Twin Pines: Elementary school:**

Noah headed into his classroom. "Lucky Bri! Her picture day is in a robe" He sighed.

Since Brianna was graduating, she and all the other 5th graders had to take pictures in gowns and hats. For the girls it was sliver and the boys maroon.

Ken saw his best friend, "Hey Noah"! He ran over, nearly laughing, "Your mommy did that"?

Noah sighed, Ken was dressed in a blue polo shirt with jeans, his hair was frizzy as ever.

Carlos showed up, wearing a white shirt with a black tie and black pants. "My dad said I'd look cool" He lowered his tie's knot, making it a little loose, "Where's James"?

James showed up in his red hoodie, "Hey guys. I have a awesome prank for the picture"

Ken looked at him, "Did your mom watch South Park again"?

The little boy laughed, "Yes! I have the best idea ever"!

Suddenly the room went quiet, Ken spoke, "Wow. Why's everyone quiet"?

Carlos shrugged, "Maybe someone farted"

James looked up, "Uh…no…Jade showed up in a dress"

Noah looked to see Jade was in a dress, his jaw dropped. "Wow…"

The flamingo headed towards Tristan, Cassie and Beth. "I love your dress" Cassie smiled.

Jade had on a dark blue dress looking like a ballerina outfit.

Cassie had on a pink sparkly dress with sleeves. Tristan, however, wore a red and black plaid skirt with a red blouse. Beth wore a Princess shirt with jeans.

Jade walked over to Noah, "Why are you wearing a tie"?

He sighed, "My mommy made me. Why are you wearing a dress"?

The flamingo sighed, "My mommy made me" She looked at his tie and shirt, "You should wear these a lot. You look cute" She headed back over.

Carlos, James and Ken snickered, "Ooh! Noah and Jade, sitting in tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G"!

James spoke, "First comes love"

Ken followed, "Then comes marriage"

Carlos finished, "Then comes a baby in the baby carriage"

Noah glared, "Stop talking! Jade's not my girlfriend"! They snickered, making Noah narrow his eyes.

Finally, Ms. Holly spoke, "Ok. The picture people are ready" She walked to the door, "I want all of you to be on your best behavior. Even you four, Ken, Carlos, Noah and James"

Ken cheered, "I'm first"!

Ms. Holly opened the door and let the little kids run out, "Straight line"!

When they got there, Noah hadn't seen so much camera stuff in his life, "Whoa. This looks awesome"

Carlos nodded, "Yea my daddy takes pictures for a magazine, he has stuff like this at home"

Noah looked at him, "Wait Carlos…doesn't your dad work on dump truck"?

The canary nodded, "Yea. And my daddy takes pictures for a magazine. I have two dads"

The blue jay gave him a stare, "How"?

Carlos shrugged, "My mommy and Brian take me for a month, then my two dads take me for a month" He smiled, "I can invite you over"

Noah nodded, "Ok"

A photographer arranged the kids in a long line, James and Carlos slipped out to the bathroom. While Ms. Holly waited with the photographer. First of the four friends was Ken, eh climbed on the stool, "Ok Kendall, I want you to give me a big smile"

Ken gave them a stare, "It's Ken"

The camera man smiled, "Where's that smile Kendall"?

A glare was formed on the beaver's face, "Dude! My name is Ken"!

Ms. Holly sighed, "Just call him Ken or we'll be here all day"

The camera man sighed, "Ok. Smile for me Ken" Ken smiled, just as a bright light flashed. "Thanks. Next"

Noah hopped on the stool, "Ok smile for me Noah" The camera man spoke.

With a roll of his eyes, Noah smiled, the camera flashed making Noah jump off the stool.

The photographer looked at his card, "Ok James? James where are you"?

Carlos led James to the stool, snickering. The photographer looked at James, "_Uh…must have a disease I guess_"

James's butt was in his hoodie, his feet were in his sleeves and he was walking by his hands.

"Ok. Give me a smile" The photographer smiled.

Carlos looked like he was going to explode out of laughter. The other kids were giggling at James. The photographer took his picture then looked down, "Carlos"?

Carlos hopped on the stool, giving them a smile. Then hopped off.

After that, the kids went back to class, James was laughing so hard, tears were streaming down his face. "He took a picture of my butt"!

The four boys busted into laughter, Jade giggled, "Nice butt James"

Cassie giggled then looked at Noah, "Wow Noah. You look cute" She touched his tie, "Really cute"

Jade felt her cheeks burning and heart hitting her chest, "Cassie, settle down" Tristan spoke, adjusting her glasses.

Cassie smiled, "Bye Noah" She headed off.

Noah smiled, "Whoa. Two girls like my tie. I should wear a tie everyday" He laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile with the 5th graders:

Alison and Brianna giggled, watching Smosh on Alison's phone, "Anthony's dreamy" Brianna smiled.

The peacock giggled, "Ian's hot"

"Girls?! Alison Murphy and Brianna Quintel. Picture" Their teacher reminded them.

Brianna adjusted her cap, and stood in front of the camera, Connor smiled, "She's looks beautiful"

"Beautiful smile" The photographer commented, snapping a picture.

Brianna headed back, high-fiving her friends. Then watching Smosh with Alison, "Dammit Anthony! Stop changing my interest to gay porn!" Ian screamed.

Connor walked over to Brianna, "You looked pretty in your gown"

Brianna smiled, "Thanks! You looked cute…in your gown" She looked down, "So…Connor. My family's having a huge party for summer and Brad going into high school…do you wanna come and meet my family"?

The green bird blushed, "Uh…s-sure. I'm sure I'll get to know everyone better"

Brianna giggled, "Well…they're like family. I mean, not blood related but…really close"

Connor nodded, "Oh it's ok. It'll be fun. When is it"?

The robin chirped, "This Saturday, at two, at Mallard Park"

He nodded, "I'll be there. Totally" He headed off.

Brianna smiled only for Alison to stare, "You think he'll survive your family party"?

She shrugged, "I've been dating him since March. It's now June. Bout time, I've showed him to my family"

Alison sighed, "I wish Logan would just ask me out! It's so annoying when he gets very close then backs out of it half way"

Brianna smiled, "Don't worry. One day, you'll look back and laugh"

The peacock nodded, "As I'm carrying his baby"

"Ew! Alison"! The two girls laughed.

* * *

**A Drug Store: **

Margaret stood in front of the items, "Now's not a good time to get pregnant" She lifted a pregnancy test box, "_Maybe this baby will be a blessing on our family. Maybe it'll be a girl or a boy or twins_" She placed the item on the counter.

The man smiled at her, "Ok...that'll be 2.50"

She paid and took the box, staring at it, "It's now or never" She whispered.

* * *

"Wait two whole minutes for instructions" She sat the test down, this seemed pretty simple. Pee on the stick then wait for the bars. One bar meant negative, two bars meant get another highchair and crib.

She stood there, "Oh god. Three kids" She whispered, "I can't be pregnant! It's not a good time. With that fricken cloud! And CJ with revenge. It's not a good time"! She whispered, "Why now"!

The door opened downstairs, she gasped, "Oh great"! She muttered. "_Tell him! He's your husband_" She hurried downstairs, "Mordecai"

Mordecai was on the couch, "Yea.."?

She stuttered, "I'm in the middle of taking a pregnancy test. I had to tell you"!

The blue jay gave her a stare, his eyes were wide, "You mean. We're having another baby"?

Margaret sighed, "I don't know yet but I had to tell you. I'm scared"!

He rubbed her back, "Shh. It's ok. Listen if you're pregnant that's wonderful! If you're not, then we need a better birth-control"

She nodded, "It's been two minutes" She raced upstairs, she felt sick to her stomach, she couldn't do it. She couldn't look to see if she'd be having a baby.

Margaret peeked her head into the bathroom, "There it is" She whispered.

Slowly she took it into her hands, looking for the bars, "Oh wow"! She gasped.

* * *

**Boom! Cliffhanger right there! Haha! I'm so evil! Hehe. Don't worry. I'll tell you the answer. P.S I gave you a hint to what will be in the next chapter (Family BBQ) reference. LOL. Now let's see that preview. Huh? Connor's gonna meet the park family.**

**Brianna: Of course! He's my boyfriend!**

**Margaret: Aw! My little girl's growing up!**

**Brianna: Mom! *runs away***

* * *

"Hey Benson! Benson! This is Connor" She led the green bird to the gumball machine.

Benson smiled, "Hey there Connor. I'm Brad and Abbey's dad. As well as her dad's boss" He headed the other way.

Brianna giggled, "I told you people would like you" She gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

Connor turned bright red, "Not in front your parents"! He peeped.

She smiled, "Relax. My mom likes you. Wanna meet my dad"?

The green bird stuttered, "W-what i-if h-he h-ha-hates me"

Brianna smiled, "He won't. He'll love you. C'mon" She led him towards the blue jay.

* * *

**Haha aw. Poor little Connor. Don't worry. These are all leading up to something. The big finale is coming very soon. Part one is in 5 chapters! Then then ending's in 7 chapters. So is Margaret pregnant? Will Brianna find her real dad? Will Connor survive the park family? Will Brad kick his ass? We'll find out in Chapter 54!**

**-Ryan's out! (7 chapters left)**


	54. Meeting My Family

**Yes. I'm updating like crazy. Because on Monday...ya know what. Just read We Don't Mix chapter 12 and you'll know why I'm not updating on Monday. So. I was talking to Hawkmeister, he's a good friend. He told me he was a Briconnor (Brianna X Connor fan) Anywho, I think there's more of you out there. So this chapter is for you. LOL. As for me, I'm a Briad. (Brianna X Brad fan) So...let's see this**

* * *

**Previously:**

She nodded, "It's been two minutes" She raced upstairs, she felt sick to her stomach, she couldn't do it. She couldn't look to see if she'd be having a baby.

Margaret peeked her head into the bathroom, "There it is" She whispered.

Slowly she took it into her hands, looking for the bars, "Oh wow"! She gasped.

The cardinal stared at the test, "Negative" She let out a deep sigh of relief, "Oh thank you" She threw the test in the trash, "Mordecai"! She walked downstairs, "I'm not pregnant"

Mordecai smiled a little, "That's ok. So…I guess we'll need a better birth control"

The cardinal giggled, "Well. Maybe you should stop sneaking up on me everyday" They shared a deep kiss. "I love you, my cute Diaper Boy"

Mordecai smiled, "I love you too my Coffee Girl"

Noah opened the door with the sound of laughter, "Hey Mommy and Daddy"

Margaret smiled, "Hi Baby Boy. How was school"?

He started to laugh yet again, "Funny"! He ran upstairs to his room, laughing all the way up. "James's butt"!

"He's in a good mood" Margaret giggled, "I wonder what's so funny"

Mordecai shrugged, "He's six years old. He thinks that duty's still funny"

The cardinal sighed, "Bri thought that was funny until she was seven"

Speaking of Brianna, she opened the door and turned to his parents, "Hey Mom, Daddy. I invited Connor to the Park party"

Margaret looked up, "Why"?

Brianna shrugged, "Because he's my boyfriend and he wants to meet my dad"

Mordecai stood up, "Wait! I'm meet Connor"?

The robin smiled, "You remember Daddy, he was the stutter boy"

With a snap of his fingers, Mordecai had it, "Stutter Boy! Oh yea! I remember him. You excited for Saturday"?

She nodded, "It sucks Brad's going to high school"

Margaret smiled, "But you're going into middle school. That's just as good. When you're a freshman in high school, he'll be a senior"

Brianna smiled, "I'm excited for middle school. I wanna be on the school swimming team"

Margaret smiled, "That'd be great! I know you can do it"

The blue jay chuckled, "Yea! Of course Bri's gonna be on that time. She's the best around"!

Brianna giggled, "Thanks Mom and Daddy" She raced upstairs.

She walked upstairs, hearing Noah playing. She opened the door to see army soldiers lined up, with Woody and Hulk. "Ok. Where's the Space Ranger"? Noah spoke, then dropping his toys, fishing out Buzz Lightyear. "At ease soldiers"!

Brianna rolled her eyes, Noah was so adorable. She walked into her room, "I can't wait for Saturday. Connor and I will have a lot of fun"

* * *

**The next day:**

Margaret smiled, as she stood by the door, "Mordecai…kids! Let's go"!

Noah ran downstairs with Spiderman and Batman in his hands, "I'm ready"

The cardinal sighed, "Honey. I said one toy"

With a quick glance, Noah pouted, "No. Spiderman's weak without Batman"

Margaret rolled her eyes, "Then just take your Aqua-Man. He doesn't have any sidekicks"

Noah shook his head, "No! Never! Aqua-Man sucks"

Margaret smiled, "He's so Mordecai's son"

The blue jay headed down the stairs, "I'm positive he's your son"

"Damn your sensitive hearing" She giggled, giving him a peck on the cheek, "C'mon Bri"

Brianna walked downstairs in a yellow dress, "Ok" She walked to her mom.

Margaret got in the passenger seat, Brianna looked at Noah's toys. "Geez. Why are you bringing toys? Can't you play with the other park kids"?

Noah sighed, "I don't have friends like you. Marie and Abbey think I'm a baby, and Remy and Muscle Boy are annoying. Batman and Spiderman are cool"

Brianna rolled her eyes, "They aren't even real"

Noah glared, "Have you been mugged recently"?

The robin gave her brother a annoyed look, "No. I haven't"

"Then thank Batman and Spiderman" Noah smiled. "They protect us"

Brianna rolled her eyes, turning to face out the window.

Mordecai pulled up to the park, "Ok! Everybody out" Margaret chirped.

The robin watched as Noah placed Spiderman on the seat, and picked up Superman from the car floor, "Batman! My old friend"! Noah hopped out of the car, "Whoosh! Whoosh"!

Brianna got out of the car, looking over. She saw Brad, Abbey, Marie, Muscle Boy. She walked over to Brad, "So, you're finally gonna be in high school"

He nodded, "Yep. Hey. Where's your boyfriend, Stutter Boy? Logan told me that Alison and him face timed because he was nervous. Five bucks says. He'll chicken out"

Brianna rolled her eyes then looked over to see Connor, "Hey! Connor! Over here"! She raced to him.

Connor walked to her, in Brianna's eyes, he looked cute. He wore a black shirt with flames at the bottom with a pair of jeans. "Hey Bri. You look…p-pretty" He managed.

Brianna smiled, "Thanks. I'm glad you could come"

The green bird grinned, "Are you kidding me. I wouldn't miss a chance to meet your family"

She smiled, "Wanna meet them"?

Connor nodded, "Yea sure"

Slowly their hands laced together, "Ok. I'll lead you to my favorite aunt" She led him to the mole.

Eileen had Remy sat in a chair, "Just wait for Daddy then he'll take you to the bathroom" She turned, "Hey Brianna…and..? Who are you?"

Brianna smiled, "Auntie Ellie, this is Connor"

Eileen smiled, "Oh! This is your friend from daycare right"?

The two nodded, Remy giggled, "Bwi and Con Con, sittin in a twee. K-I-S-S-I-N-G" She sang.

Brianna blushingly explain, "Remy likes to sing. Ok this way" She led him to her uncle Thomas, "Hey Uncle Tommy! This is Connor"

Thomas smiled, "Hey I'm Brianna's dad's good friend, Thomas. My girlfriend, Jen's in the bathroom"

Connor smiled, waving, "Bye Thomas"

Brianna looked around for more people for him to meet, "Wanna meet Pops"?

The green bird nodded, "Sure. Your family's actually pretty cool"

She smiled, "Thanks. What's your family like"?

Connor shrugged, "I have a lot of aunts, uncles, cousins but not a lot of siblings. In fact, I'm an only child"

Brianna gave him a comforting smile, "Well. You'd want a little brother. Especially mine. He's obsessed with Toy Story, Lion King, Power Rangers, Marvel, DC. He's over there" She pointed to Noah playing with Superman and Batman.

Brianna led him to Pops, "Pops, this is Connor"

The lolliman smiled, "Ooh! The lovebirds are certain flocking this morning" He reached into his pocket, pulling out two lollipops, "Butterscotch ripples for the lovebirds" He giggled, handing them over.

Connor gave Brianna a stare, "What's up with him"?

Brianna shrugged, "My dad said that he and my uncle Rigby accidentally ran over him back in the 80s"

The green bird gave her a stare, "Wait…how old is your dad"?

"He's 33 years old" Brianna answered.

Connor did the math, "What?! They were just born" He gave her a look.

Brianna smiled, "Well…you'll see my life is kinda irregular at some points" She looked up and saw Benson, "Ooh! Let's meet Benson"

Connor smiled, "Ok"

"Hey Benson! Benson! This is Connor" She led the green bird to the gumball machine.

Benson smiled, "Hey there Connor. I'm Brad and Abbey's dad. As well as her dad's boss" He headed the other way.

Brianna giggled, "I told you people would like you" She gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

Connor turned bright red, "Not in front your parents"! He peeped.

She smiled, "Relax. My mom likes you. Wanna meet my dad"?

The green bird stuttered, "W-what i-if h-he h-ha-hates me"

Brianna smiled, "He won't. He'll love you. C'mon" She led him towards the blue jay.

Noah was playing with his Superman, "Whoosh! Whoosh-" He stopped and saw Muscle Boy. "What do you want"? Noah asked.

The short green boy pointed at Noah's batman, "I want him"!

Noah shook his head, "No, he's my batman"

Muscle Boy glared, "Gimme"! He reached for the doll.

The blue jay move both dolls up from Muscle Boy's reach, "No! Get away from me Muscle Boy"!

The green short boy glared then looked down to see Noah's feet, he raised his sneaker and stomped down on Noah's foot.

Noah let out a yell, dropping the doll. Muscle Boy grabbed the doll and raced away, "Haha! Can't catch me"!

Noah chased after the green boy. "GIVE ME BACK MY BATMAN"!

Brianna smiled, "Hey Daddy. This is Connor" She led Connor to Mordecai.

In Connor's eyes, Brianna's dad look like a scary dude. "Hello" He shook as he stuck out his hand, "Hey Mr. Quintel"

Mordecai smiled, "Oh please. Just call me Mordecai"

Connor let out a sigh of relief, "Ok"

Noah glared, "Give it back Stanley Huge Sorenstein"!

Marie and Abbey turned, "Daddy! Stan took Noah's batman" Marie told her father.

Margaret's beak parted, "Oh no! Muscle Man! Tell Muscle Boy to give it back"! She ran to Muscle Man, "Noah doesn't like it when people touch his toys or take them. Please tell him to give it back"

The cardinal ran to her son, "Noah"! She chased after him.

Muscle Boy laughed as he turned around the corner behind the park house, Noah turned only to get caught in Margaret's wings, "Sweetie! Relax. Mommy's going to get your toy back"!

Noah squirmed then suddenly calmed down, "Ok Mommy"

Margaret slowly walked him back to the others, Starla came from around the other corner with Noah's batman in her hand.

She walked over to Noah, "I'm sorry he took it" She headed over to Mitch.

Brianna and Connor headed over to him, "Hey Noah. Why do you like that toy so much"? Connor questioned, "I mean. You can buy that batman anywhere"

Noah sighed, "Jade…Jade has Batgirl, I have Batman. We both have our names on them"

Brianna and Connor smiled, they headed off, "Is your brother in love"?

The robin nodded, "Yea. I think so. He really likes Jade" She led him away from the party, "C'mere" She led him further.

Connor smiled, "Where are we going"?

Brianna led him, underneath the orange cloud, "I used to love to come here but…now with that cloud. It's pointless"

Connor smiled, leaning in a little more. Brianna took his hint and leaned in too.

"HEY! ROOM FOR ONE MORE"!? A voice yelled, Brianna hated to know it was Brad's voice.

The human sat in the middle of them, "Whatcha talkin about"?

Connor sighed, "Our relationship"

Brad patted his head, "Aw wittle Stutter Boy's not stuttering"

Brianna glared, "Stop it Brad"

The human elbowed her, "C'mon. I'm just poking fun at Stutter Boy"

Connor glared, "Go away Brad"

Brad narrowed his eyes, "What'd ya say Punk"?!

The green bird gulped, "I…I said go away Brad. I wanna hang out with my girlfriend"

Brad glared, "Listen Tiny Tot. You don't mess with guys like me"

"That's because you're a wuss"! Connor gulped, "_Fricken word vomit_"

The human glared, "Tell ya what. I'll give ya a head-start"

Brianna stood up, "Brad"!

Connor stood there, "How bout no head start"! He threw his fist into Brad's face, punching as hard as he could.

Brad felt his face, "You're a dead man"! He grabbed Connor by his collar, then started punching him.

Brianna saw her boyfriend starting to bleed, "Brad stop"! She grabbed his arm. As quickly as she could, she pinned his arm behind his back. "Stop it"!

In a instant, Brad dropped Connor, "OW! Let go! Uncle! Uncle"!

Brianna glared, "No! Apologized to Connor and leave us alone to kiss"!

Brad glared, "Gross! Never"!

The robin pulled his arm making him wince, "Ow! Ow! Ok! Ok! Fine. I'm sorry Connor"

She glared, "Now leave us alone"! She pushed him aside.

Brad glared as he walked away, "Fine! Enjoy your make out session"

Brianna looked at her boyfriend's blood, dripping from his nose, "Connor! We need clean you up"

He nodded, "Thanks for stopping him. I know it's usually the boyfriend's job"

She giggled, "It's ok. Connor. You stood up for yourself. That's a boyfriend's job too" She took his hand, "C'mon. let's get you cleaned up"

Luckily Brianna led him through the party, nobody noticed he was bleeding which was good. She sat him in a chair and retrieved the first aid.

She opened the box and pulled out a tissue, "This is for your nose"

Connor leaded forward, Brianna giggled, "No. Connor. Tilt your head back" She moved his head making the two laugh.

She pulled out band-aid, "Ok. All we have is Hello Kitty" She winced.

Connor shrugged, "Oh well"

Brianna placed a band-aid on his cheek, "There all better"? She questioned.

The green bird shrugged, "Well…not quite"

"What's wrong"? Brianna asked.

Connor leaned forward and kissed her on the lips, "Thanks for fixing me up Bri"

She giggled, blushing bright red, "Not a problem" She helped him off the chair.

The green bird peeped, "Don't tell your dad we kissed" Brianna giggled as they headed out back towards the party.

* * *

**Don't judge me. I wanted to make a Family BBQ reference. Sorry if this sucked. So Margaret's not pregnant.(Yet)****..but someone in this story is. It's not a main character. It's a secondary character. Hehe. Now the next chapter is all about Brianna and her friends. Let's see a preview:**

* * *

Brianna sighed, "They can't just dump trash on us everyday"

Alison nodded, "Yea but...unless Connor or Patty or Brad are here. They won't stop"

Katy plucked the banana peel from her hair, "Maybe we should just ignore them guys"

The peacock nodded, "Yea, let's just do what Katy said" She smiled, looking down and opening her notebook, "Wait...where are my lyrics"!? She looked up, "My song lyrics"!

Suddenly, over the intercom came Ariel's voice, "Attention students, Alison Murphy wrote a song about a boy named Logan Henry. Aw! Look! His eyes are sparkling just whine. Why won't you be mine"

The students started looking at Alison, who had her head down on the table. They started laughing and pointing.

Worst of Ariel continued, "He loves rock out and dance, soon I hope we'll prance together. Watching Spock"

Brianna and Katy heard a sound, they'd never heard Alison make. A crying sound, Brianna muttered under her breath, "It's on like Donkey Kong"!

* * *

**More bullies! Oh dammit! Poor Alison! Her lyrics were sung to the whole school! Will they get revenge? Find out in chapter 55. **

**-Ryan's out!**


	55. Grandpa's old tricks

**Ok! I'm pretty sure this is the last update before I'm gone on Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and be back on Thursday. Salt Lake City! Here I come! LOL! So this is another bullying chapter! Sorry if this one sucks! But Mordecai's father's in it! Haha! It'll be cool, it's also a Aligan (Alison X Logan) I'm horrible at this. Anyway enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Twin Peaks Elementary school:**

"Hey Guys" Brianna smiled, greeting Alison and Katy in the hallway, "Can't believe only a two weeks left of school"

Katy nodded, "Did you hear one lucky student will get to give a speech"

Alison spoke, "Pfft. Brianna could win that easily. Her dad gives so many speeches"

Brianna laughed, "You know…I should try out for that"

The cat encouraged, "You'd so win"!

Alison reached into her backpack, to pull out her binder, Brianna looked down, "Alison…that's your lyric book"! She warned.

The peacock nodded, "I'm going to guitar lessons after school. I had to take them"

Alison pulled out her lyric book. It was just a rock n roll themed one, since Alison had first heard Avril Lavigne singing Girlfriend, Alison wanted to be a singer and songwriter, she'd been practicing since she was in the second grade.

"I don't think that's such a good idea" Brianna warned, "what if someone takes it"

Alison smirked, "Would you relax. It's safe. I have a little compartment for it. Nobody'll take it"

Katy looked at her, "What if someone sees, the Mrs. Logan Henry or Alison X Logan in there"?

The peacock blushed, "It's fine. Nobody! And I mean nobody will see this. The only people who have seen the lyrics are me, Brianna and you. She gently slid it into her backpack, zipping it up, "There. Now no one will take it"

The bell rang making the two enter the room. Mrs. London smiled, as her class sat down, "Great. Now today. We'll be learning about the planets for the big test at the end of the year. After the planets then we're all done and it's testing all the way"

The peacock sighed, "Bor to the ring"

In the middle of the lesson, Katy felt something hit her back, she turned back in her seat, causing Brianna and Alison to look at her, "What's wrong Katy"? Brianna asked.

Katy sighed, "Ariel and Shelly"

Brianna and Alison looked back to see the orange haired girl and orange cat, snickering with straws in their hands.

"Spitballs" Brianna and Alison spoke in monotone.

Shelly and Ariel had been Brianna and her friend's bullies since kindergarten. Except, they didn't bully Connor, Patty, Natasha or Tasha. Only the three girls.

Alison sighed, they couldn't tell anyone because all they did was try to mess with them in class.

"Now who can tell me what the sun is"? She saw only three people raising their hands. Katy, a boy named Bobby and Shelly. "Uh…Shelly"!

Shelly spoke, "Obviously we're learning about planets, so it's a planet"

Alison screamed, "Wrong"!

"Alison Murphy"! Mrs. London glared, "Next outburst like that will get you detention for a week understand"?

The peacock sighed, "Yes. Mrs. London"

Mrs. London smiled, "Sorry about that Shelly. Ok…uh…Katy"

Katy smiled, "The sun is a star"

The teacher nodded, "That's right"! She turned back to the board.

"Teacher's Pet" Shelly muttered, loud enough for Katy to hear it. A sigh was replied.

The bell rang making Mrs. London smile, "Goodbye Kids. I'll see you all tomorrow"

Alison, Brianna and Katy headed for the door, Ariel and Shelly shoved Alison over, snickering as they ran off.

Brianna helped her buddy up, "You alright Ian"?

She smiled, "Yea. They just shoved me over" She lifted her backpack to her shoulder.

Katy zipped up Alison's backpack, "Your backpack was open"

Alison looked back, "Thanks"

They separated, Alison went to math, Brianna went to science, Katy went to P.E.

* * *

After those classes, they reunited at lunch, Brianna was always the first one there, Alison and Katy were always second. It'd take awhile for the others, Connor had tutoring, Natasha and Tasha had cheer practices during lunch and Patty usually studied at the library for a bit.

Brianna sat at the table, placing her lunchbox on the table, Alison knew why she wouldn't open it. She did the same, placing her lunchbox on the table, not opening it either.

Katy sat there with her backpack still on her back, "Waiting is the worst part"

Brianna sighed, "We shouldn't have to take this from them"

Alison moaned, "Well. Nobody believes us. Even though they see it every day! And where are the teachers"?

The cat sighed, "Maybe we should eat lunch in Mrs. London's room"

Brianna nodded, "Yea. Let's do that before they-"

"IN COMING"! Trash flung onto their table.

The trio was covered in trash, Ariel giggled, "Yea, it's Teacher's Pet, Freak Machine and…" She trailed off looking at Brianna, "Mixed breed"!

Shelly high-fived her as they scampered off.

Brianna sighed, "They can't just dump trash on us everyday"

Alison nodded, "Yea but...unless Connor or Patty or Brad are here. They won't stop"

Katy plucked the banana peel from her hair, "Maybe we should just ignore them guys"

The peacock nodded, "Yea, let's just do what Katy said" She smiled, pulling up her notebook and opening it, "Wait...where are my lyrics"!? She looked up, "My song lyrics"!

Suddenly, over the intercom came Ariel's voice, "Attention students, Alison Murphy wrote a song about a boy named Logan Henry. Aw! Look! His eyes are sparkling just wine. Why won't you be mine"

The students started looking at Alison, who had her head down on the table. They started laughing and pointing.

Worst of Ariel continued, "He loves rock out and dance, soon I hope we'll prance together. Watching Spock"

Brianna and Katy heard a sound, they'd never heard Alison make. A crying sound, Brianna muttered under her breath, "It's on like Donkey Kong"!

The students couldn't stop laughing, Alison grabbed her stuff and ran for the door.

"Freak"!

"Overly attached girlfriend"!

Brianna ran after her friend, "Alison! Wait"! She ran after the peacock.

She passed the office to see Ariel and Shelly laughing, she glared, flinging the door open, "That was a real messed up thing you just did"

Shelly laughed, "Oh! Here comes the freak of nature's best friend, the mixed breed"

Brianna snapped a glare, "What is wrong with you two"!? She cracked her knuckles, "What if I slapped you into next week"!

Shelly smirked, "If you hit us. Then we'll mess someone you know and love, up so good"

Brianna narrowed her eyes, "You already messed with my friends! What more could you want"?!

Ariel smiled, "What about your baby brother, Noah. The little boy who still wears Spiderman underwear"

The robin's eyes softened. She was trapped, she couldn't hit them or they'd mess with Noah. "Fine! But this isn't over"!

With that Brianna left the room: "We're still gonna mess with Noah right"? Shelly asked.

Ariel rolled her eyes, "Of course Stupid"!

Brianna walked towards Mrs. London's room until finding Alison crying by her locker, "Alison! There you are"

She wiped her tears, "Hey…"

The robin sighed, "I'm sorry they got your lyrics. I know those papers mean a lot to you. And…also that they found out who you like…"

Alison sighed, "He'll never talk to me again. I'm such an idiot! He'll think I'm a freak"! More tears filled up her eyes.

Brianna sat next to her, "Hey…don't worry. We'll get them back. I promise"

The peacock wiped her tears, "Really? How"?

A smile grew, "Well. I'm taking you to the Master of Pranks"!

Alison smiled, "Really?! Who is he"? She stood up, "Oh! I wanna get Shelly and Ariel back so bad"!

Katy sped through the halls, "Alison! Brianna! Hey guys"!

Brianna smiled, "Forget about ignoring them! They wanna mess with Brianna Quintel and Alison Murphy and Katy Phillips?! Well, they're gonna wish they never did"

The cat smiled, "Alright! Where to now"?!

Brianna smiled, "Meet me at my house after school! We're going on a little fieldtrip"

The bell rang making Brianna smile, "Only two classes left" She headed off to PE.

While Alison and Katy gave each other a look. "I wonder where she's taking us"

* * *

**Mordecai and Margaret's house:**

Brianna opened the door to her house, "Mom? I'm home" She threw her backpack on the couch.

Margaret downstairs, "Hey Sw-Honey. What's that in your hair"? She plucked a chip from Brianna's hair, "How'd this get in your hair"?

The robin sighed, "We got trash dumped on us"

A glare formed, "Who did it"!?

Brianna smiled, "Don't worry Mom. I'm going to get revenge"

Margaret looked at her, "I don't know Sweetheart. I think I should go down there and tell the teachers"

The robin shook her head, "No Mom. I got this and don't worry, the only thing that'll get hurt is Shelly and Ariel's ego"

"Oh! Those two?! Not this again"! Margaret sighed, "Brianna. If this doesn't work out. Tell me. And I'll get them in trouble"

Brianna smiled, "Oh don't worry we got this Mom" She looked out the window to see Alison on her bike and Katy on her scooter, "Bye Mom" She rushed out the door.

"Ok! Let's go"! The robin pulled her bike out of the second, smaller house and hopped on. "Follow me" She peddled down the street.

Alison spoke, "So where exactly are we going"?

Brianna smiled, "Just wait. You'll see"

* * *

After riding their bikes for a couple of blocks: Brianna reached a two story, white painted house, "Alright c'mon guys"! She threw her bike on the lawn.

Katy peeped, "Brianna! This is someone's yard! You can't just throw your bike here"

The robin smirked then walked to the porch, "Grandma! Grandpa"! She knocked on the door.

Alison and Katy sent weird looks at each other, "Why are we at your grandparent's house"? The peacock asked.

Brianna smiled, "Just wait" She pulled her phone out of her pocket and placed in the mail slot. "It's me Brianna"!

Alison shrugged, "Maybe they-"

WHOOSH! Water fell from the roof, drenching Brianna completely, "Hi Grandpa" She spoke up to the roof.

Katy and Alison were wide-eyed. "Dude! You got soaked"! Alison pointed out.

Maverick climbed down on a ladder, "Is that my little princess? So hard to believe you'll be in middle school in just a few months" He laughed.

The sunglasses wearing blue jay smiled, "Who're your friends"?

Brianna smiled, "That's Alison and that's Katy. From daycare"?

Maverick smiled, "Pleasure to meet ya" He stuck out his hand, "I'm Brianna's grandpa, Maverick Quintel"

Alison shook it, "You're her dad's dad"!

Maverick chuckled, "Yep. Mordo's my boy. How's Buck tooth anyway"?

Brianna shrugged, "He's fine. He lost a tooth last week"

A chuckle was replied, "I was talking about Mordecai"

The girls laughed, Maverick smiled, "Ok. Come inside before your grandma finds out I soaked the porch again"

Alison and Katy were astonished, the living room was really cool. There was a flat screen TV, two pullout couches, play station and wii. As well as Atari.

"All my grandparents have is a fat TV with three channels" Katy commented.

Maverick laughed, "That's cool. But. Brianna's grandma is very young compared to me. She likes all this stuff, I'm old fashioned" He sat on the couch, "So what's with the visit for Princess"?

Brianna smiled, "Two girls are bullying my friends and I…and Daddy always tells me that you used to prank him a lot so…could you teach us a prank to pull on our bullies, to make them stop completely"

Maverick rubbed his chin for a minute, "Hm…I might" He stood up, "Let's see" He grabbed a laptop, typing in Twin Pines Elementary school. "Let's get a outline of your school" He found a image of the school.

Alison looked at him, "So? Can you help us"?

Maverick grinned, "Well Ali. I think I can" He moved the computer screen, see those doors there" He pointed at the front doors. "We'll place buckets of chocolate pudding in them and leave them on the door"

"But what if someone else trigger's it"!? Katy asked, scared that this plan might fail.

Maverick smiled, "You have not seen my pranks have you" He got up and went to a room.

When he returned, he returned with a briefcase. He opened it and revealed, walkie-talkies, string, silly putty, fake poop, fake throw up and many more things. "Alright. Don't question my pranking"

Maverick lifted a walkie-talkie, "These are very sensitive, they are attached to the buckets, if one the annoying girls speaks into this, then the buckets tip over"

"Whoa"! The girls smiled.

Maverick spoke into the walkie-talkie, "Oh my gosh. Shelly"! He waited then spoke, "Set as password"

"Password Set" The walkie-talkie spoke.

"Whoa…" The girls repeated.

Maverick picked up a bucket, setting it on the counter, "And don't worry, it'll track any voice so it could deep or high pitched"

Brianna smiled, "Let's test it"!

Maverick held the bucket, Brianna walked by, "Oh my gosh. Shelly"! She spoke in a high-pitched voice.

The bucket fell out of Maverick's hands and toppled on Brianna's head, "It works"! She raised her wings with the bucket on her head.

Maverick chuckled, lifting the bucket off her head, "Ok. We're not done yet"

Brianna smiled, "How bout feathers Grandpa"?

The sunglasses blue jay smiled, "I love your thinking Princess. Alright girls. I'm gonna need you here at 6:30 am. Then we'll set up ok"?

The girls nodded. Maverick gave Brianna a kiss on the forehead and waved at the girls as they left.

The girls got on their bikes, "I'm so excited for tomorrow" Alison smiled.

Katy shrugged, "I don't know you guys. It might be wrong to do this"

Brianna looked at her, "Katy, I don't want to have trash thrown at me everyday until I'm a senior in high school"

Katy sighed, "It just feels wrong" She then nodded, "But I am a little…steamed that they said Alison's lyrics about Logan"

They rode off. Alison said her goodbyes and made a turn on her street. She then face-palmed, "How could I face Logan!? He lives on my street" She peddled, awkwardly past his house, making a turn and riding into her driveway.

She got off her bike and walked into her house, she sighed, "If I could only kept my feelings to myself" She headed inside, "He'll never talk to me again"

* * *

**The next morning:**

The trap was set, Alison, Brianna and Katy were excited. Finally those two bullies would have a taste of their own medicine. Maverick smiled, picking up his video camera, "And I'm catching it on tape"

The trap was set perfectly, first Shelly and Ariel would get covered in chocolate pudding, they'll stumble around then open Mrs. London's door earning feathers to fall all over them. Then Brianna and Alison would take pictures.

Seemed simple enough. The hardest part was waiting. Many students arrived at school while the girls were waiting for Ariel and Shelly.

Brianna waited, "*sigh*Grandpa. It's been almost an hour, can I go look for them"?

Maverick shrugged, "Sure"

The robin walked out the door and looked around, she saw her mom's car. She raced to her mom's car. To see she was dropping off Noah. "Noah! C'mere" She walked to him.

Noah smiled, "Hi Bri" He waved, walking over to her.

Unfortunately, it was a trap. "Well…well…" Shelly smiled. "Look who we have here Ariel"

Ariel smiled, "Yea. It's the mixed breed" She reached for Noah.

Brianna hid him behind her back. "Get away from him you psychos" She raced with him, away from the girls.

Shelly glared, "We're taking you down Brianna"! They raced after her.

Ariel stumbled a little, "Oh my gosh, Shelly. I can't run"

Brianna yelled, "Slide Noah"! She and him slid through the door just as Ariel and Shelly walked right into the trap.

The bucket tumbled over, dumping chocolate pudding all over the girls. They looked like chocolate covered ghosts. "EW gross"! Shelly gasped.

Ariel glared, "She did this"!

In the fleet of anger, they flung the doors open, "YOU'RE DEAD NOW BRIANNA"!

Shelly wiped the chocolate from her eyes, finding Brianna standing with Alison and Katy, "C'mon Ariel! After her"

Ariel wiped the gunk from her eyes, "You're so dead"! The minute Ariel started running, she slid.

Brianna and the others laughed as they watched the bullies struggle to stay on their feet.

Shelly slipped and landed on the floor, face-first. Brianna and Alison shared a good laugh.

Ariel stood up and glared, "I'm going to get you"! She got on all fours, slipping on her paws.

Brianna laughed, "Can't catch us"! Alison, Katy and Brianna ran into Mrs. London's room, leaving the door open.

Mrs. London looked up, "Good morning Brianna, Alison and Katy"

Ariel scampered in, "You're dead now Feather ball"!

Alison smirked, "Look who's talking" She kicked the wall.

The bucket toppled over and fell on Ariel's head. Covering her in feathers.

Mrs. London gasped, "You three! What is the meaning of this"!? She glared.

Brianna, Alison and Katy explained all the times Ariel and Shelly had bullied them. And how it's gone unnoticed by other students, Mrs. London was shocked. Suddenly a smile grew on her face, "I'll have this dealt with in no time"

Ariel lifted her head, "Hi Mrs. London"

Mrs. London snapped a glare, "Don't you hi Mrs. London me! I know all about your bullying! Maybe you'll have time to think about it when you and your friend, Shelia are cleaning the hallway. And if I ever, see or hear that you're bullying Brianna, Alison or Katy again. I'll have you expelled from every school. Do you hear me"?!

Ariel nodded, "Yes…"

Mrs. London smiled, "Oh…and you're out of my class"! She helped the chocolate, feathered soaked girl up and to office.

Brianna raced out of the room to see Maverick holding the video camera, "I got that all on tape"

The girls cheered, Brianna smiled, "Ian"!

They jumped into the air, "FRIENDSHIP ALWAYS WINS"! They high-fived.

Maverick smiled, "I always got that" He laughed, "I'll see you gals later" He bent down and kissed Noah's forehead, "See ya Bucktooth" He headed out the door.

* * *

**Later that evening:**

"Singing One Direction at the top of our lungs…" She paused, glaring.

Alison scribbled in her lyric journal, this was her first Non-Logan song. "When did songwriting for me become difficult" She sighed, "Singing…" She sighed, "Singing Maroon 5"? She shook her head, strumming her guitar.

"Maybe you need a little help" Said a voice from her window.

Alison sat her guitar down, "Who's there"?!

The brown spikes of Logan appeared as he climbed up to her window, "I heard you singing" He admitted.

Alison blushed, "Oh…what'd you think"?

Logan shrugged, "What about Radiohead…" He blushed, "For your song.."

The peacock picked up her guitar, "Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs" She nodded, "With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love" She smiled, "Oh my god! This is awesome" She turned to see he was in her bedroom. "Thanks Logan"

Logan reached into his pocket, handing over a few crumpled pieces of paper, "A neighbor handed this to me on the way to school"

Alison unfolded the papers only to blush, "Oh…my song lyrics…you found out huh" She found also all the little hearts and A + L's scribbled on the paper.

Logan smiled, blushing as well, "Well. I found out you like me enough to write a song…I thought I was the only one"

The peacock sighed, "I'm sorry. I should've…wait what"? She looked up, "you wrote a song for me too"?

He nodded, extending his wings, "Let me see" He gently took her guitar into his wings, he strummed, "Let's dance in style, let's dance for awhile" He looked into her eyes, "Heaven can wait, we're only watching the skies, hoping for best but expected the worst" He slowly stopped strumming, and started leaning forward.

Alison turned bright red, leaning closer as well. He closed his eyes, she copied.

Logan was inches from her lips, slowly he moved the guitar out of his lap to kiss her better.

BOOM!

The two lovebirds' eyes shot open, suddenly screaming filled the air, Alison and Logan ran to the window, "THE CLOUD"! She screamed.

The cloud had shot a electricity bolt into a house, Logan gasped, "Your parents are going to check on you" He lifted her chin and gave her a quick peck on the lips. He climbed out the window. "See ya…Ali" He slid off the roof and straight towards his house.

Alan and Julie raced into their daughter's room, "Sweetie! You ok"!? Julie asked.

Alison blushed, "I'm just fine…" She smiled, staring off into space. Logan had kissed her. "Just fine.."

Julie gasped, "The cloud turning more reddish. I think the end of the world is coming Al"

It was very true. The end of the Earth was coming very soon. Soon it would destroy all of Twin Pines very quickly.

* * *

**Holy crap! The cloud is getting more violent! Alison got a kiss from Logan! Aw! Brianna and her friends and her grandpa got rid of the bullies! Awesome! Only 5 more chapters until it's over. And only 2 MORE chapters until the finale! I hope you guys are pumped. **

**Alison: Logan and I will have 20 kids**

**Brianna: What about Ian Hecox.**

**Alison: Not all of the kids will be Logan's ;)**

**Me and Brianna: Ok...Ok..**

* * *

"Uh...Margaret, how would you feel if I gave you...a kid to look after...for my sister"?

Margaret gave her a look, "Jen are you feeling alright"?

The raccoon sighed, "Margaret...I've been hiding this...for about a week now. It's bout time I told someone" She took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant"

* * *

**Don't worry. It won't be one of those dramas. It'll mainly be Jade, Cassie and Noah. But I decided Jen needed some screen time. LOL. Well my mom is giving me the look as I'm typing this...it's the look of "Go to bed Ryan" So...nighty night. My brother, Lloyd sends his love. He said he'll check on my story in Utah! Aw! :') I love him. Anyway. Bye bye! Two chapters left!**

**-Ryan's out!**


	56. Jealously Mixed Well

**Yes I'm backk! I hope you guys are pumped. It's almost over! 4 more chapters! Also A BIG DAY FOR ME IS COMING UP! Check my bio ;). Anywho. This is a Cassie and Noah and Jade chapter. No haters! I'm sick and tired of haters today.**

**Ian: It was that guy at the mall huh?**

**Me: Yea. We got dissed at**

**Seth: Where was I?**

**Lily: At the hotdog stand!**

* * *

**Mordecai and Margaret's house:**

Margaret was cleaning some plates in the sink, while Noah and Brianna were eating dinner.

Noah looked at his plate, green beans made him glare, he looked over to see his dad's empty plate, slowly he lifted his plate and his spoon, slowly hitting the green beans off his plate.

Without even turning her head, Margaret spoke, "Noah James. You better eat those green beans" She turned her head to see she was right.

Noah growled, "But they're green! Green's a sign of poison Mommy"!

Margaret sighed, getting Noah to eat vegetables was the hardest thing on the planet, "Honey, it's not poison. It's good for you"

Noah shook his head, "I'm not eating them. They're gross"!

Margaret face-palmed, "Well…I heard…Green Lantern ate a lot of green beans to get green"

The tiny blue jay pouted, "Hal Jordan got green because of the ring Mommy! Weren't you watching the movie"? He glared.

Margaret giggled, "Trust me Sweetie, Mommy was watching the movie. Who wouldn't with that hot gu-I mean…yes…I was" She blushed.

Brianna shoved a fork-full of baked potato into her mouth, "C'mon Noah. Just pretend their magic seeds"

Noah shook his head, pulling a toy from under the table into his lap, "Superman says I can't eat them"

The cardinal sighed, "Why does Superman not want you to eat your food"?

Noah answered blankly, "Because they're green like kryptonite"

Margaret sighed, "Baby Boy. No toys at the table" She took his superman doll and placed it on the counter, "Now eat your green beans"

The blue jay pouted, "Man.."

Mordecai opened the door, "Hey guys" He gave Brianna and Noah kisses in their hair, then kissed Margaret on the lips, "Hi you" He smirked.

Margaret giggled, "Hey Diaper Boy, how was work"? She handed him a plate, giving him another peck on the lips.

The blue jay smiled, taking his plate, "Same old, same old" He took a seat.

Margaret giggled, sitting across from him.

Noah stuck his tongue out, "Mommy says no toys at the table, then why are you two kissing"?

Mordecai ruffled up his son's hair, "You'll be kissing someone when you're my age"

The tiny blue jay shook his head, "No! I won't"!

Margaret giggled, "What about Jade? I saw her kissing your cheek"

Brianna and Mordecai turned to the smaller avian, "Oohhhhh! Noah and Jade, sitting in tree"

Noah blushed in embarrassment, "No! She's not my girlfriend! Now stop talking"! He pouted.

Brianna giggled. "I wonder if they get married will Superman be on their wedding cake"

Margaret and Mordecai snickered making Noah glare, "I don't like her"! He narrowed his eyes.

Mordecai chuckled, "So, are you going to wear a tux on your wedding day or your batman costume"?

The two red birds shared a laugh, Noah rolled his eyes, "You guys are so gross! I'll never marry Jade"! He hopped out of his chair, taking his Superman doll, "Never ever"!

* * *

**Twin Pines Elementary:**

Ken, Carlos, James and Noah sat at their desks, talking about Noah and Jade. "So, you're gonna marry Jade"? Carlos asked.

Noah shook his head, "Ew! No! Jade is my friend! Not my girlfriend"!

Ken smiled, "Carlos is gonna marry Beth" He pointed to the squirrel, sitting with Jade and Tristan.

The canary blushed, "Shut it Kendall"!

James and Noah's eyes widened, "He called him Kendall"! Noah gasped.

James nodded, "A line has been crossed"! He reached into his backpack, pulling out his Hulk doll from his backpack, "Did you bring Green Lantern"? He whispered.

Noah pulled out his Green Lantern, "Yep"

Ken glared, "Nobody calls me Kendall! Take it back"! He raised his fist.

Carlos whimpered, "Yes! Yes! I take it back"!

The beaver calmly sat down, "Ok then" He folded his hands over his lap.

Noah and James played with their dolls, "Take that Puny human"! James laughed, colliding Hulk into Green Lantern.

Suddenly a hand touched Noah's shoulder, he slowly looked up and met Cassie's blue eyes, "Hi Noah"! She waved.

Noah looked at her, she looked pretty. She had a green dress on, with tiny straps, the dress ending above her knee. Her blonde hair was curly today, she had pretty green bow in her hair.

The young blue jay felt something in the bottom of his stomach, something fluttery. Like butterflies were in his tummy, suddenly his mouth became stuck, his mouth felt like he'd eaten too much peanut butter. He gulped.

"H-he-hey C-Ca-Cas-Cassie" He managed then face-palmed mentally.

She giggled, "You look cute today Noah"

Noah opened his beak again, his cheeks felt warmer, "You look…look…cute too"

Cassie giggled, "Wanna eat together at lunch"?

Noah nodded, blushingly, "O-ok" He smiled, showing his buckteeth.

The blonde girl smiled, walking off to her friends, "I'm not eating lunch with you guys. I'm eating lunch with Noah"

Jade felt her heart hurting, as well as her cheeks burning, "Cassie. Can't you just eat with us"

Cassie ignored her, "I think I like my name. Cassandra Quintel"

Jade glared, "Grr.."!

* * *

During lunch:

The two "lovebirds" sat next to each other, alone on the other side of the cafeteria. Jade couldn't hear what they were saying but she envied Cassie. She wanted to sit alone with Noah, exchanging lunch items, she glared.

Cassie giggled taking Noah's Green Lantern doll into her hands, "Whoa! So you like Green Lantern"?

Noah nodded, "I like a lot of superheroes! I also like Pokemon! I like Toy Story, I like Lion King" He smiled. "I even have a Green Lantern and Batman nightlight"

The blonde girl giggled, "You're so funny Noah" She opened her lunchbox, "Want a piece of my muffin"?

Noah smiled, nodding, "That's my nana's nickname for me" She laughed making the blue jay smiled, "So what do you like Cassie"?

She giggled, "I like fairy princesses, ponies and unicorns"

"My daddy says that unicorns are jerks" Noah spoke, looking down at his Pokemon lunch box.

Cassie giggled yet again, "I see you like Pokemon, who's your favorite animal"?

Noah kicked his feet, "Uh…I like Charmander and Pikachu"

The blonde girl touched his lunchbox, "Could you teach me all the Pokemons"?

He shrugged, "Yea. But it'd take awhile"

Cassie smiled, "So how many do you know"?

Noah smirked, "Well…I know. Bulbasaur, Wartortle, Beedrill, Pidgey, Fearow, Ekans, Arboc and.."

The blonde girl raised her hands, "Ok! Ok! Ok! I get it! You know a lot" She giggled, once again, "So what's your mommy's nickname for you"?

The blue jay blushed, "I only told Jade that. And we promised we'd never tell anyone"

Cassie nodded, "But its ok Noah. We're boyfriend and girlfriend"

"We are"?! Noah looked confused.

The blonde girl smiled, "Yea. All we have to do is kiss and we're boyfriend and girlfriend"

Noah looked at her, "I don't know. My mommy said that kissing is for ten year olds"

Cassie smiled, "Ok. That's fine. We can just hold hands" Slowly she slid her fingers into his hand, "Wanna hold my hand"?

Noah gulped, the butterflies were starting again, he nodded, slowly grasping her hand, he blushed, "You're pretty Cassie"

Cassie giggled, "You're cute Noah"

Jade glared, "Ugh! I hope they don't get all kissy kissy"

Tristan adjusted her glasses, "What's wrong"? She looked up, "Oh! They're holding hands"

The flamingo sighed, "I've been his buddy since we were in diapers…"

Beth shrugged, "It just happens"

Jade sighed, looking over at Cassie and Noah, they were laughing and eating. She felt, Jade couldn't explain it. She felt like something inside her chest hurt, her heart.

* * *

**Later that day:**

Margaret opened the door letting the kids in, "Ok get done on your homework" Brianna raced upstairs to her room, while Noah raced to his toy bin by the stairs.

As soon as Margaret sat on the couch, ready to watch TV the doorbell rang, "*sigh*alright! I'm coming"! She got off the couch and opened the door, "Jen"?

The raccoon stood there, "Hey Margaret. I need someone to talk to"

Margaret nodded, "Sure. What's wrong…you look a bit…" She looked at the raccoon.

Instead of herself, Jen looked like she hadn't slept in weeks, her hair was askew, strands flying all over the place.

Jen sniffled, "I really need to talk to you" She sat on the couch.

Margaret sat next to her, looking up to see Noah, "Honey. Go play upstairs"

The blue jay ran up the stairs, Margaret turned to the scared raccoon, "Jen. What's wrong"?

Jen coughed, "Uh...Margaret, how would you feel if I gave you...a kid to look after...for my sister"?

Margaret gave her a look, "Jen are you feeling alright"?

The raccoon sighed, "Margaret...I've been hiding this...for about a week now. It's bout time I told someone" She took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant"

Margaret gasped, "Oh my god! Jen. How'd Thomas react"?

The raccoon bit her lip, "He…he doesn't know. I haven't told him yet. And I'm scared"!

"Oh you poor thing" Margaret patted her friend's back, "You have to tell Thomas. That's his baby"

Jen sniffled, with tears leaving her eyes, "I'm scared he'll want me to kill it"

Margaret awed, "Jen. It's ok. Thomas will support you, he'll be so happy you two are having a baby"

The raccoon sighed, "Yea. But I'm scared, what if something bad happens to me and the baby and Thomas…Thomas kills himself"?

Margaret patted her back, "Jen, it's ok. Nobody is going to kill you or Thomas or even your baby"

A sniffle was replied, "T-thanks Margaret. I'll tell him" She hopped off the couch.

Jen walked out the door, "I'm telling Thomas" She got to her.

Margaret smiled, "*sigh*The joys of pregnancies" She chuckled to herself.

* * *

**Later that night:**

Margaret walked upstairs to Brianna's bedroom first, she smiled. The robin was asleep under her covers. Margaret walked towards her, stroking her daughter's cheek, "Hey Baby Girl. Goodnight" She kissed her daughter's forehead.

Brianna stirred making Margaret smile, Brianna's bunny was still in Brianna's wing.

Margaret headed out of the room, turning off the light. Quietly, she headed into Noah's room, seeing him playing with superheroes. "No! Quick! Get the Hulk! General"! He sat Hulk down and moved his army soldiers.

Margaret knocked gently, "Sleep time" She giggled, lifting her six year old up, "Ok. You're getting heavier" She laid him down in his bed.

"Where's Daddy"? Noah asked.

Margaret smiled, "At a guy's night. He'll probably come and kiss you goodnight later" She lifted his Batman bed sheets to his shoulders, "Goodnight Baby Boy" She smiled, giving him a kiss on the forehead.

She walked to the corner, plugging in his Batman nightlight. "Night" She headed to the door, flicking off the lights.

Noah waited, then reached over, turning on his Green Lantern nightlight. An actually lantern with the Green Lantern symbol. "Night Mommy"

"C'mon CJ! He's easy prey"! GBF Jr. whimpered.

The cloud girl shook her head, "No! Not yet! Just be patient"!

* * *

**Uh oh! CJ and GBF are all up on Mordecai and Margaret's house. Only four more chapters until this is over. Only ONE MORE chapter before the finale! Also! I'm gonna be a troll and no. I REPEAT! NO PREVIEWS DURING THE FINALES! My little way of saying. Suffer all you want LOL! Again. Sorry if this bored you. Though, more Brianna x Connor chaps! And Katy has found someone new...not in the preview but still.**

* * *

Victor shot a wink Brianna yet again then waved her over, Brianna gave Connor a look, "I'll be right back" She walked over.

Connor glared, then suddenly felt silly, "Brianna likes me. Not that weirdo"

Victor smiled, "These are my friends, Devin, Eli and my girlfriend, Frankie"

Devin was a brown haired boy, Eli was a grey fox while Frankie was a red haired girl with her hair in a pony tail.

"That's so cool. Hey. Maybe you can hang out with my friends Frankie" Brianna smiled.

Frankie smiled, "Sure. I hope I'll see you at the party" She waved.

Connor glared, "What's Victor's game"?

* * *

**Uh oh...Connor's jealous! Aw! To all you Briconner fans... *cough* Hawkmeister *cough* *Cough*. Sorry I have a cold ;). LOL! **

**Seth: Sad reminder!**

**Me: Oh yes. The sad reminder. **

**Only...four chapters left...of A Change Between Us...Only...one...**

**Ian: Hurry up!**

**Me: Shut up Ian!**

**Only one more chapter left until the finale begins!**

**Ryan's out! **


	57. Winning Secrets

**Yes. Twice in one day :')...I'm just a emotional mess. I'm reading the reviews...*wipes tears*All you guys are so nice about this story. Telling me you'll miss it! OMG! This means alot! :). Anyway. I hope you all like this chapter of Brianna and her friends. It's about a contest. OOh! Finally some action! Brianna tries to find her real father!**

**Bruno Mars: Will she ever find him?**

**Me: Yea. Only CJ and someone from the park knows!**

**Lily: Uh...Ryan...don't give anything away!**

**Me: Pfft. The only one who could figure it out is Hawkmeister, and kendramccormick! (I hope I spelled her name right!)**

* * *

**Twin Peaks Elementary school:**

Brianna greeted her buddy by her locker, "Sup Dude"? She smiled.

Alison waved, "Yo. Did you hear? Victor Vector's throwing a graduation party"

The robin knew this boy, he had the looks that put all the fifth grade girls in daydreams about him, carrying them to their fifteen babies. Brianna and Alison were the only two "misfits" that didn't have a super-mega-crush on Victor.

Brianna nodded, "Are you going"?

Alison shrugged, "Of course! Victor Vector is a cool dude, plus I'm sneaking Logan in"

The girls laughed until they heard a voice, "Guys! Guys! Did you hear"!? Their cat friend ran on all fours. "Victor Vector-"

"We know" Alison spoke, "I was just telling her about it" She pointed to Brianna.

Brianna nodded, "Yea. I'm thinking about going"

The cat awed, "Did he invite everyone"?

Alison shrugged, "Well basically every girl in the school has a crush on him. Except us of course"

Katy blushed, "Yep…"

Brianna and Alison smirked, "I knew it" Brianna mumbled, so Katy didn't hear.

The bell rang just as the girls were heading into Mrs. London's class, "Man I hope I pass this space test" Alison spoke as they headed inside.

Katy tilted her head, "You mean the solar system test"?

The peacock nodded, "Yea…" She looked at the board to see 'Please pull out a pencil for test' "I'm screwed"

Brianna looked at her, "What were you doing instead of studying"?

Alison blushed, "Uh…well" She thought back:

* * *

**Flashback:**

Alison laid on her bed, texting the boy of her dreams: _Hey u ;P_

Logan replied: _Sup! Damn! Jack is a weirdo. He told me that u were smexy _

The peacock replied: _Ew! Ur foster brother!? Gross! What is he like 4?_

"Logan! I need you to empty the dishwasher"! A voice yelled.

The owl sighed, replying: _Brb! Kris is calling me_

Alison sighed, Logan's new foster family was ok. He had three siblings, one was in college, one was Jack Jr. A four year old, the other one was only one. Kris was his foster mother, his foster father was Jack Sen. Logan didn't really like anyone else but Kris and Jack.

* * *

Alison shrugged, "In very deep thought"!

Brianna sighed, "Oh Ian. When will you study"? She laughed to herself.

Everyone sat in the class, some were nervous about the test while some, like Brianna and Katy were confident.

After the test, Mrs. London handed out papers, "Now, I'm sure you're all aware of the one student who will be able to give a speech at graduation. Well this is the contest, whoever wins will be given a day off to write the speech"

The class cheered making Mrs. London smile, "Well. Now as graduates you will be soon. I need all of you to join in on this contest"

Brianna took the paper, Alison patted her buddy's back, "You got this Bri"!

The robin smirked, "Yea. I bet I could. I mean in just three days, the school year is ending"

Katy nodded, "I wish you the best of luck Bri"

The peacock smiled, "Luck? Smuck. Brianna's got this" They high-fived.

*DINGGGGGG*

Mrs. London smiled, "Ok class, I expect to see some people trying on this speech"

Brianna headed out of class, "It'll be easy. You'll see I'll be making a speech while you two can make funny faces at me"

Alison chuckled, "Dude. I'll have a poster for you. Saying, "Friendship Always Wins" and Katy and Connor will be like, we love you Brianna"

The robin laughed, then started heading to class.

* * *

She walked to her science class, the one class with Connor. Her teacher, Mr. Padilla.

Connor smiled, patting the seat next to him, "Hey Bri"

She smiled, sliding into the seat next to him, "Hey Connor. What's up"?

The green bird shrugged, "Nothing much, you"?

Before she could answer, a blonde haired boy walked over to their table, "Well hello Brianna. It's Victor from PE" He smirked.

Brianna smiled, still being polite, "Hey Victor. What's up"?

Victor smiled, "Well…my parents are letting me throw a graduation party so…I was wondering if you and…" He trailed off looking at Connor, "Conway, and your friends would love to come"?

Brianna rolled her eyes, "His is name Connor. Not Conway, not Comic Con"

The blonde laughed, "So here's an invite" He placed the invitation in her hands. "See ya in PE" He winked, walking off.

Connor finally spoke, "What a dork"

Brianna opened the invite, "Come to Victor Vector's Graduation party, noon to four"

The green bird snorted, "Victor Vector? Stupid name"

She smiled, "Everyone's going. We could go as boyfriend and girlfriend" She gave him a small smile.

Connor looked at her, "Yea but…he's all strong, and tough and tall"

Brianna laughed, "He's nothing compared to you. You're cute, funny and sweet. I prefer that then strong and tall"

The green bird let out a little sigh of relief. Brianna would still be his girlfriend, even against Victor Vector.

Victor shot a wink Brianna yet again then waved her over, Brianna gave Connor a look, "I'll be right back" She walked over.

Connor glared, then suddenly felt silly, "Brianna likes me. Not that weirdo"

Victor smiled, "These are my friends, Devin, Eli and my girlfriend, Frankie"

Devin was a brown haired boy, Eli was a black haired boy with glasses while Frankie was a red haired girl with her hair in a pony tail.

"That's so cool. Hey. Maybe you can hang out with my friends Frankie" Brianna smiled.

Frankie smiled, "Sure. I hope I'll see you at the party" She waved.

Connor glared, "What's Victor's game"?

Brianna headed back over to Connor, "Jealous"? She laughed.

The green bird stuttered, "W-what?! Me? Jealous? No! No"! He waved it off, "You're crazy Brianna" Connor gave her a funny stare, "So crazy"

The robin smirked, "Oh…so I'm the crazy one and you're the jealous one" She teased.

Connor blushed, shaking his head, "No. I'm not jealous"

Brianna giggled, "It's ok to be a little jealous"

The green bird sighed, "Ok…but…wanna hang out after school"? He cocked his eyebrow.

"Sorry. I can't. I'm doing some tutoring after school" Brianna lied.

Connor nodded, "Alright…"

* * *

After school, Brianna walked back into Mr. Padilla's room, "Mr. Padilla"? She asked, getting his attention.

The bald man lifted his head and smiled, "Brianna. Hello. How may I help you today"?

Brianna sighed, "Mr. Padilla. I'm adopted and…as crazy as it sounds, my dead mother visited me and told me to find my father" She paused, waiting for a reaction.

Mr. Padilla nodded, "Continue Brianna"

The robin sighed, "She told me I was part of a sperm donation, and…since you're a teacher in science. You could help me"

Mr. Padilla nodded again, "Of course! Now…when your mother spoke to you, did she give you any clues or anything"?

Brianna thought back, "He was a bird, and closer then you'd think"

Mr. Padilla smiled, "Alright, come with me" He grabbed his car keys, "We're going to my buddy, Dr. Sullivan" Brianna nodded, following her science teacher.

* * *

**Sperm Bank:**

"Hello there. You must Brianna Quintel" A man with dark brown hair spoke, looking down, "I'm Dr. Sullivan"

Brianna smiled, "So you could help me find my real father"?

Dr. Sullivan nodded, "With all the help you need" He looked at her, "So…you're about what? Ten"?

Brianna nodded, "I'm turning eleven in October"

Dr. Sullivan looked at Mr. Padilla, "Yea. I think I can figure this out" He walked to the basement, "Follow me"

Brianna, Mr. Padilla and Dr. Sullivan looked around at the files, "What are all these"? Brianna asked.

Dr. Sullivan lifted a file, "Every track of every sperm donation in this town" He smiled, "Did your mother give you a name"?

The robin blinked her eyes, "Uh…Da…D something" She gripped her hair, "Dakota? No! Uh…Delilah?! No"! She glared, "I can't remember but I know it had a D first name"

Dr. Sullivan nodded, counting up the years, "These are all the women who came for donated sperm just before you're conceived" He stacked files after files on the floor, "All starting with D"!

Brianna nodded, "So…does it tell you who my father is"?

Dr. Sullivan nodded, "Yes. See. The women chose what they want. Like for example, your mother probably came in and said, I'd to have a baby. Then they'd say, ok. What do you want? They could say, human, bird, or anything"

Brianna nodded, "My mother was a bird. A robin to be precise"!

Dr. Sullivan took a few files away, "Ok. Anything else"?

The robin shook her head, "I'm gonna get through these" She opened a file, "Diane Court" She slammed it, "Not my mother" She sat it away. "Daisy Hart"? She shook her head, "No…" She sat it aside.

Dr. Sullivan patted Brianna's back, "It's ok if we can't find her. We can always-"

"No. I can do this" Brianna told him as she opened a file, "Daphne Henderson" She smiled, "I found my mother"!

She smiled, looking at her mom, "Ok. Sample 12415..." She continued to read, "Species-…" She glared, "Someone tore it out"!

Dr. Sullivan ran over, "Let me see…" He gasped, "What the?! Nobody else has a key down here"! He sighed, "I'm sorry Brianna. We'll try to find that missing page. But for now. You should go home kid"

Brianna sighed, she knew it was a long shot. She felt a feeling deep inside that wanted her to find her father. But…someone didn't want her to find out. She sighed, "All I ever wanted….was to have a mom and dad that I was born from" She opened the door and decided to walk home.

* * *

**Mordecai and Margaret's house:**

Brianna was working on her homework when she felt her phone buzz, she looked down, Alison: _Hey. I know ur bummed bout not havin a dad. It's ok. You have Mordecai, he's basically like ur dad!_

Brianna sighed, no matter how much Alison tried, it still didn't seem the same: _I just want a father and mother that…ya know. Planned 2 have me. Not 2 people that found me in a basket._

Alison glared, "Ok she's being a really mope"! She texted back fast: _Brianna! Look back on your life! Margaret and Mordecai took you in because they cared about you! If they didn't, they'd leave you in that basket! I'm sick and tired of you complaining that you couldn't find your real father! I'm sorry! It's just tiring. I know you want a real dad. But you have two…no…four people that care about you! Mordecai, Margaret, Noah, and me…well…ok more then four but stop being such a mope! -Ian._

Brianna nodded, sighing: _Thanks for slapping some sense into me. But…I guess I just feel a little bit sad. I wish I knew who he was. Why he decided to donate sperm._

Alison shrugged: _Some things are better left unsaid._

Brianna nodded: _Now write your speech for the contest Miss I got a C on my Solar System test._

The peacock erupted into laughter: _LOL! XD ok! Ok! I got lucky that time. If I called the sun a planet, it would've been a D+_

Brianna laughed: _Well. Mrs. Speeches is done so I'll text you when you do your homework LOL!_

Alison laughed, "Ah! If Margaret never picked up Brianna and took her in. I'd be a freak to other kids" She spoke to someone in the room.

Logan chuckled, "Really? What makes you a freak to them"?

Alison shrugged, "When I was little, I'd talk to my dolls, it freaked the other kids out. Then I met Brianna, she talked to her bunny too. So…I guess we were sorta best friends at the start"

Brianna sat on her bed, flipping through a magazine, she wasn't sure if she'd win, she couldn't really care if she did.

Margaret knocked on the door, "Honey" She opened the door, "Bedtime. C'mon"

Brianna nodded, tossing the magazine on the floor as she crawled into her bed.

* * *

**Back at the Sperm Bank:**

Dr. Sullivan was digging through the papers, "I know that sample belong to a Mister….what's his face" He lifted Daphne's file, "Why does this case always seem so familiar"? He sat the file down and dug through his desk. "I could've sworn I left this file close and placed it away"

"Woulda…coulda…shoulda" A voice echoed.

Dr. Sullivan turned to see a cloud girl, "Oh hey there. Are you lost"?

She shook her head, pulling out a gun, "Nope but you are"

He gulped, backing away, "Look! I'll pay you anything! Just please don't hurt me"!

CJ narrowed her eyes, "Oh why would I wanna hurt you"? She dropped her gun, "Luke, Sweetie? Get Mommy her fave"

Dr. Sullivan looked at her, "Obviously you came for something"

CJ shook her head, "Actually I didn't. I came to kill you"

"What?! Wait but you said"! Dr. Sullivan backed away.

A white jay returned at her feet with a crowbar, "Now then" She smirked, following him.

Dr. Sullivan ran as fast as he could, "Listen! Why do you wanna kill me"?

CJ smiled, "You have a file that belongs to me"!

He nodded, "I'll get you the file"! He was very desperate, "Please! Don't kill me"!

The cloud girl raised the crowbar, swatting down on him.

As he screamed, his blood splattered over the papers, the desk. CJ turned to her son, "Sweetie. Get Mommy that file"

Luke nodded, "Yes Mommy" He ran off.

CJ looked at her mess. She was drenched in blood, as well as the files and floor, "Alright time to go Luke" She took the file and her son's hand.

Luke looked up at her, "When will I kill Noah Mommy"?

The cloud girl smiled, "Very soon my little bunny. Then Mommy will kill Margaret and Brianna then Daddy will be all ours"

Luke smiled, flashing his perfect teeth, "I want Jade's blood on my hands"

CJ smiled, "Oh Mommy's baby boy"

* * *

**The next morning:**

Brianna walked up to her friends, Alison was shaking. "You ok there Alison"?

The peacock twitched, "No! No! I-was-up-late-last-night! So-my-dad-said-coffee! I-tried-coffee! Man-isn't-coffee-the-best! I-should-drink-it-all-day-everyday! Yes! Yep! Mm-hm! She spoke way too fast for Brianna to understand.

Katy translated, "Alison had her first cup of coffee"

Brianna's beak parted, "Dude! How much did you drink"!?

Alison shrugged, "One-cup, two-cup"! She spilled.

The robin face-palmed, "Alison! You'll be hyper all day"!

The bell rang making Alison laugh, "I-finished-my-speech"! She ran inside, throwing the paper on Mrs. London's desk and running to her desk.

Brianna and Katy face-palmed, as they handed their speeches to Mrs. London.

Mrs. London collected all the speeches, and graded them while the class watched a movie.

But Brianna and Katy were trying to calm Alison down the most. "Hold her wings"

Katy held Alison's wings, Alison spoke, "I'm-sorry-guys-I'm-so-not-ready-for-coffee"!

Brianna and Katy tried to keep her in her seat, but hyper Alison bounced in her chair, "Alison! Cut it out"! Brianna hissed.

"Make-me"! The peacock snapped, she moved her wings so fast, feathers flew off her body as she shook.

Finally the announcement came, Mrs. London stood up, "Ok! Ok! Everyone to Mr. Ruff's class"

Everyone slowly got up but Alison sprinted, "ALISON"! Brianna and Katy chased their adrenaline friend and grabbed her.

Slowly they walked to the teacher's room to see a lot of kids in the class already, and all four fifth grade teachers.

All the kids grabbed seats, staring up at the four teachers. Mrs. London smiled, "We all agreed that this one student is the best writer in the school"

Mr. Ruff nodded, "Although, the other three teachers didn't get to teach this little Lassie"

All the boys groaned, a girl won. Connor pouted, "I really tried"

Brianna awed, "Connor, I'm sure it was some annoying girl" She smiled.

Another English teacher, Ms. Levine spoke, "Yes. We are very aware she is a very friendly girl and very outspoken"

Mrs. London spoke, "I'm very happy to announce…one of my students won"

"JUST-TELL-US-ALREADY"! Alison screamed, being pushed over on edge.

Mrs. London smiled, "Brianna Quintel"

The kids clapped and cheered, Brianna came in realization, "Uh…I won"?! Her eyes widened.

Katy and Natasha nodded, "Go up there girl"! Tasha gave her a confident push.

Brianna walked up to the teachers, they smiled, Mrs. London smiled, "I'm proud of you Brianna. I'm so happy you were in my class"

The classes cheered and clapped, especially Victor, "Way to go Brianna! Let's give it up for her"!?

The classes got even louder. Connor glared at Victor, "Pin Head" He muttered.

Brianna giggled, taking her speech into her hands, "Whoa! This is greatest thing I've ever won"! She smiled, looking towards the crowd, "Class of 2013"! She yelled. The classes cheered and screamed.

Victor mouthed her the words, "You're one of us now"

* * *

**Aw! Brianna won! Now she has to give a speech! Aren't you excited?! I am! CJ and Luke are out for blood. What do they want with Brianna's mother's sperm bank file, (If you thought it was stupid with the whole sperm bank. Sorry I really am) Now only three chapters remain before it's all over! I hope you guys are ok for this!**

**-Ryan's out! (3 chapters left)**


	58. PART ONE OF THE END!

**Ok. The first finale of ACBU! WHO'S READY?! Ok. I'm glad to be saying that this is ending though I am sad. This is a very long chapter but is worth the read! I'm sorry but I'll post the new chapter as soon as I possibly can. Also. On Chapter 61. I'm doing a thing so be prepared to see another chapter right after the last chapter! Ok! Enough stalling! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Mordecai and Margaret's house:**

Brianna stared at herself in the mirror, she smiled, wearing her sliver gown and hat. She smiled, "Brianna Quintel" She said to herself.

Margaret opened the door, "Oh Honey. You look beautiful" The cardinal smiled, "I can't believe you'll be in middle school" Margaret sat something on her desk.

Brianna smiled, "Heh. Yeah…"

Margaret turned her head to see Noah with his batman and superman dolls in his hands, "Noah James"! She headed out of the room for the boy. "You better not be even thinking about taking those to Brianna's graduation"

Noah shouted from his bedroom, "What if evil strikes"!

Margaret opened her son's bedroom door, "No, I'm sorry Sweetie" She took his batman and superman dolls, "We'll be home soon and you can play with them"

Noah sighed, "Man…"!

The cardinal smiled, "Ok. Now c'mon lets get you dressed" She walked him over to his dresser.

Brianna smiled, "I'm graduating"! She sighed a little bit, "Though my real parents aren't here for this" She turned to see something on her desk. "What the"? She lifted it.

Slowly she opened it to see Great Memories written on a CD in a Songs About Jane's box. She stared at it, "What the"? She walked over to her TV in her bedroom and slid it in the DVD player.

The screen was black then turned to form a picture, it was Margaret. _"Put down the camera" _Her glance was jokingly annoyed.

"_What? Can't I just test it out"? It sounded like Mordecai. The camera moved as he walked, into a bedroom, "Psst…Brianna" He flicked on the lights._

_The room revealed a crib with a baby standing up, holding the railings. She smiled at Mordecai, "Gah"!_

_Mordecai smiled, "Maybe today's the day you learn how to hold a camera instead of walking" He chuckled, giving her the video-camera. _

_Brianna was trembling as she lifted it, Mordecai saw her and took it, "Ok you're a little too small" He took it._

The image faded, then came Brianna in Tinkerbell pajamas, holding her Blue's Clues dog, tears streaming down her face. _"You wanna explain why you're crying"? It sounded like Grandpa Maverick._

_Brianna whimpered, "I wan ga fa"! She started to cry._

_Maverick looked over at the camera, "That's right. Show Grandma, Mommy and Daddy where you were gonna fall"_

_Brianna sniffled, walking to Margaret's balcony, she walked onto the balcony and started crying yet again. _

_Mordecai lifted her up, "Aw…don't worry. I'm sure Grandpa saved your life"_

_Brianna sniffled, more tears filled up her eyes, "I so-wee Dada"!_

_The blue jay dried her tears, "You're ok though. You're ok"_

Brianna felt her heart hurt, she felt horrible. Mordecai actually treated her like a daughter. He held her, he made her smile, he tried to calm her down when she cried.

The image faded, then a new one grew.

"_Brianna, look over here"! Margaret's voice cooed, obviously she was the one holding the camera now._

_Brianna ran over, "Hehe hi Mama"!_

"_Show the camera all your teeth" Margaret suggested._

_The robin smiled, "Chheeessseee" She revealed new teeth._

_Margaret giggled, "Good girl. Now show Daddy"!_

_Brianna ran to Mordecai, "Chheeesssee"!_

_The blue jay chuckled, lifting her up, "Man. You look a vampire. A little princess vampire"_

_Brianna bared her teeth, "Grr…"! She bared her teeth._

_Mordecai laughed, setting her down, "AH! SCARY VAMPIRE TODDLER"! He ran off._

_Brianna giggled, chasing after him, "Rah! Rah"! _

Brianna smiled, she remembered some of these events, as soon as the image faded. A new one grew.

"_I've been experimenting, and I want to see if it works" Mordecai's voice spoke. He grabbed a remote and turned on the TV to Blue's Clues._

_Come on in. What did ya say?_

_A clue! A clue!_

_You see a clue?_

_Brianna ran into the room, sliding on the floor with her Blue's Clues dog. "Yeauh! Blue Clue"!_

"Brianna"! Margaret's voice called.

Brianna turned off the TV, heading downstairs, "Yea Mom"?

Margaret smiled, "We're going to be late…now are you going to that boy's house for that party"? She asked, finishing her cup of coffee.

Brianna nodded, "Yea. Connor's mom is taking me"

Noah looked up, "Connor's mommy is your boyfriend too"?

The cardinal giggled, "No, she means. Connor's mom is taking her to the party"

Noah looked down at his batman doll, "Oh…ok"

Mordecai headed downstairs, wearing a suit, Margaret smiled, "Ok. Let's go"

Brianna smiled, reaching into her gown's pocket, "I got my speech"

Margaret gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek, "I'm so proud of you! I can't believe you won"!

Brianna smiled, "Heh. Yea. I mean. I thought for sure Connor or Victor would win"

Mordecai smiled, "We're all proud of ya Bri. The whole park family's going to your graduation. Skips has the video camera"

They all shared a laugh as they headed into the car. Noah climbed into his booster-seat, sitting down with his batman. Only to jump, he felt his pants pocket to feel a ball.

He lifted the ball out to see the pokemon look-a-like ball, he swiped from that weird store when he was two. "_Ah. I better put this back_" Before he could stuff it in between the seats, something stopped him, "_I better keep it_" He shoved it back in his pocket.

Mordecai turned to his wife, "So, after Brianna's graduation, I'm taking a ride with Rigby, Eileen and Remy because Rigby and I have a Strong Johns tournament"

Margaret nodded, "Oh ok. Noah's going to Ken's house…so I guess I'll be home"

The blue jay took her hand as she drove, "You look beautiful"

She smiled, "You look handsome" She stopped at a red light and kissed him, "I love you"

Mordecai smiled at her, squeezing her hand tightly.

* * *

Margaret pulled into the school parking lot. Brianna hopped out, smoothing down her gown, Mordecai got out of the car, Noah unbuckled himself only to smile when Margaret came to get him out of the car.

"I swear. You can climb in your car-seat" Margaret lifted him out.

Noah smiled, "My power's aren't working this morning" He took her hand.

Margaret smiled, walking to Mordecai, taking his hand.

Brianna looked over her speech, she wanted to memorize the words. She wasn't scared, two more kids were giving speeches. One about drugs and alcohol, and one about what they'd miss about elementary school. Brianna was just glad she was going last.

When they walked to the grass area near the fifth, fourth and third grader buildings. There was a stage with a mic and rows of chairs.

Margaret bent down to her son's height, "Remember Sweetie. You're going to Ken's house and spending the night" Noah nodded, getting a kiss from his mom, "Have fun. I love you" He sprinted off, with his batman doll in tow.

Margaret smiled at her daughter, "Alright Bri. Daddy and I will be right here"

Brianna smiled, walking off to her classroom. She opened the door to see classmates, Alison and Katy were there, dressed in their sliver gowns. "Here's the speech girl"! The peacock announced to the class.

The classmates smiled and congratulated Brianna all the way to her chair. "Thanks Ian" Brianna laughed.

Katy smiled, "Well we knew you could do it"!

Brianna smiled, "Yea…thanks. I still can't get over that we're going to be in middle school in September"!

Alison nodded, "Yea Buddy! I'm gonna be like Alison Murphy as just arrived on the scene. Now the party can start"!

The three girls shared a laugh. Brianna smiled at them, "My mom gave me a home video, and I feel like a jerk"

Alison looked up, "Really? Why"?

The robin sighed, "Because…the night before. I was upset that I couldn't find my father. But…as I watched the home movie, Mordecai…was my dad. He treated me like I was his own daughter. He held me, stopped me from crying, fed me. And I feel kinda stupid" She smiled, "So. For now on I don't care about finding my own father"

Katy looked up at her, "You're adopted"?

Brianna mentally slapped herself, only Alison knew she was adopted.

Thankfully, the peacock lied, "No Katy. Margaret's her mother and Mordecai's not her real father"

Katy smiled, "Oh! Ok"!

The three girls chatted until Mrs. London spoke, "Ok kids. It's nine. Time to get to the stage"

The kids got into a straight line, Brianna was shaking, her hands were starting to sweat. She closed her eyes, "_Please watch me give my speech today Mother_" Brianna decided to call Margaret, Mom and Daphne, Mother.

The moment Brianna saw what was outside, she was shocked. The place was packed. She groaned, turning to Alison, "I don't know if I can go through with this"!

Alison smiled, "You'll do fine! Just imagine them naked"

Brianna blushed, "Well Anthony Padilla's not out there"!

They shared a laugh, laughing made Brianna a little less nervous.

She looked over the crowd, the park family was there, Skips with the video camera. Rigby, Eileen and Remy. Thomas and Jen. Benson, Audrey, Brad and Abbey. Muscle Man, Starla, Stan, and Marie.

The robin nodded at herself, "_Keep calm and think of Smosh_"

Mrs. London, Ms. Levine and Mr. Ruff led their kids to the seats up on the stage. Brianna saw Connor, he looked so cute, wearing his only formal shirt. That black shirt with flames on the bottom showing through his maroon colored gown. She giggled. "He's such a cute dork" Brianna looked up and smiled, seeing Natasha, Tasha and Patty, wearing pretty dresses, underneath their gowns. Ironically, they were the same colors from when Brianna first met them. Natasha was wearing a purple dress, Tasha was wearing a red dress and Patty was wearing a yellow dress. She waved her hand.

Patty waved making the two smile at each other. "Good luck on your speech" She mouthed to her.

Brianna smiled, "Thanks" She mouthed back.

They all sat down in chairs, Brianna looked into the crowd. Brad. She smiled at him, he had on white buttoned up shirt with a black tie and black pants.

The principle, Mr. Brown, smiled, "Good morning. I'm pleased to present to class of 2013"

The audience clapped, Mr. Brown looked at his own notes, "Now we have a few things before we get started with the diplomas. We have a Bobby Ferrell giving his speech about drugs and alcohol"

More claps. Brianna watched painfully as the sweaty boy, known as Bobby gave his speech. He was shaking and looking like he wanted to cry. Brianna gulped, knowing that she'd fail. "Oh gosh" She whispered.

* * *

Meanwhile. CJ sat in a chair in her apartment, looking at GBF Jr. "It's time! We have to strike" She then grew a evil smirk, "And this time. We won't take it easy on them"

GBF Jr. tilted his head, "How? What are we going to do differently"?

The cloud girl smiled, "Boys. Would you mind stepping in here for a moment"?

Two blonde guys walked into the room, GBF Jr. couldn't recognized them. "Who are these guys"?

"GBF Jr. meet Margaret's ex-boyfriends, Angel and Slasher" CJ smiled.

Slasher smiled, "So we're getting paid how much again"?

CJ smiled, "A hundred bucks to kidnap Margaret and bring her to me"

The blonde Mohawk grinned, "I'm so gonna enjoy this"!

"You can't rape her. Only I can hurt her! So you two are to bring her to me"! CJ commanded. "After Brianna's graduation. Margaret's going home. She is driving a black car. Understand"?!

Angel nodded, "And…what about her husband and son"?

CJ smiled, "Mordecai's going to Rigby's. Noah's going to his friend, Ken's house" She handed Slasher a piece of paper. "Go to this address. And no screw ups! I want Margaret in my hands before two o'clock! You got that"?

The blondes nodded, "Yes CJ"

CJ smiled, "Good"! She turned, "Luke. Honey"? She called.

Luke emerged from his bedroom, "Yes Mommy"?

The cloud girl smiled, "You remember Kendall Mitchell's address right"?

"1356 Oak Avenue. Why Mommy"? Luke tilted his head, "I wanna kill Noah, not Ken"

The blondes backed up, "Damn. Scary kid" Angel whispered.

CJ smiled, "Well. Noah's staying at Ken's house. I need you to sneak over there and wait for Ken to leave Noah for a bit then take him to Mommy's secret lair"

Luke nodded, "Yes Mommy"

CJ smiled, "Now…this will not fail" She laughed, "MORDECAI WILL BE MINE"!

* * *

"Next up Brianna Quintel" Mr. Brown spoke.

The audience clapped, Brianna gulped, "Uh…" She headed over to the mic, looking over the crowd.

"You know who else gives a speech at a graduation? My mom"! Muscle Man shouted.

Marie shouted as well, "You know who else is thinking about Smosh during her speech? My grandma"!

Muscle Boy chimed, "You know who else is wearing dress? My grandma"

"You know who else is getting tired of those jokes?! Me! Now be quiet"! Benson shouted.

Brianna laughed, "That's my park family" She looked at her papers. "*clears throat*" She looked at her parents, Mordecai filming her while Margaret was waving. "When we're little kids. We plead that we have…what every other kid wants. To grow up, to drive, to go to high school. But you still enjoy the little things of being little, like watching cartoons and kid movies. As we get older, we change through our lives, we go from wanting a pony to wanting a boyfriend" She looked back to see Connor smiling.

The audience laughed, she kept going, "We go from wanting a hot wheel to wanting a hot rod. But…no matter how much we change…we're still the same person we were when we were little. Still watching cartoons and kid movies. But…some people are different. Like me" She paused, looking at her speech, tears filled up her eyes. "When I was little…I wished for some basic things. To be on Blue's Clues, to be on Dora, to be with my friends until death. Heck" She paused.

Tears silently slid down her face, luckily nobody noticed, "I even wished for a little brother or sister. But…deep down. I wished for parents that would help me through life, that would hold me and never let me fall, and…I got them. I got two parents that never stopped caring about me"

Margaret and Mordecai looked at each other, "She wrote the speech about us"? Margaret asked, raising an eyebrow.

Brianna smiled, "I love my parents, I love my friends, I love my school and…that's who I am. I'm like most people. I never changed" She stepped away from the stand making the audience clap and cheer.

Margaret felt a tear sliding down her cheek, Mordecai caught it making her smile.

Brianna sat in her chair, looking at Alison, the peacock wrapped her wing around her shoulder, "Best speech ever buddy"

Brianna sniffled, making Alison look at her, "Dude. You did great. I'm proud of you. Anthony"

The robin smiled, wiping a tear, "Yea. I guess I did do pretty great"

Alison smiled, "Look at them" She pointed.

Brianna lifted her head to see Connor, Patty, Tasha, Snowie, Velma and Natasha holding a sign. Connor held a 'U' Patty held a 'R', Tasha held a 'U' Snowie held a 'L', Velma held a 'E' and Natasha held a 'D'.

U RULED.

Brianna smiled, she loved her friends. They were always there for her. Victor shot her wink, "I'll see ya at the party" He mouthed. He pointed at her with another wink.

Alison looked at Victor then chuckled, "The dude's eye has a blinking problem"

Brianna giggled, trying hard not to laugh too loud.

As soon as the diplomas were handed out, Brianna took hers and smiled, "Wow. I officially graduated from Elementary school"

Afterwards: Margaret took Brianna into a hug, "Oh my god, your speech put me in tears. Baby Girl"! She giggled.

Mordecai nodded, "I guess you picked up my talent of giving speeches"

Brianna giggled, until Connor waved her over. "I gotta go to the party. I'll be home at four"! She gave her parents kisses and hugs. And quickly handed Margaret her diploma. She ran off to Connor.

Sky smiled, "Hi Brianna. You must be Connor's little girlfriend"

Connor blushed, "Mom"!

"Aw Pudding Cup. What's a matter? I can't call her your little girlfriend"? Sky joked as they walked to the car.

Connor blushed, "She calls me a lot of nicknames. So be prepared"

Brianna giggled, "It's ok. How many names can she have for Connor"?

He gave her a look, "You'd be surprised" She giggled at his joke.

* * *

**Victor Vector's house:**

Brianna saw practically the entire fifth grade at his house. Dancing to the music. Brianna smiled, "Awesome! This is my first boy/girl party"!

Connor laughed, "Wow! Really? Me…too" He blushingly admitted.

The robin gave him a elbow, "Very funny Connor"

The green bird laughed, "Ok. Let's dance now"! He turned to see a actual DJ. He smiled, "I'll be right back" He walked off.

Brianna looked around, she gasped, "Oh no…" Every girl and guy wasn't wearing their graduation robe. She was the only one, she sighed, "Oh great"!

"Hey Speech"! A voice shouted.

Brianna turned to see Victor running over to her, "Sup Victor? Nice party" She commented.

Victor wore a black shirt with jeans, his hair spiked up, "I see your still in your gown, need a set of clothes"?

Brianna shrugged, "Uh…sure"

He smiled, "Follow me. I have a twelve year old sister" He led her up the stairs.

She walked into a pink room filled with Justin Bieber and Selena Gomez. Victor smiled, "I'm sure she won't mind"

Brianna smiled, "You're really sweet Victor"

He looked up, "Thanks. Your speech was very touching"

The robin giggled, "Oh…well my dad…gives speeches all the time…so I guess it passes onto a generation"

While the two chatted, Brianna forgot a important someone, waiting for her. On the dance floor.

* * *

**Mordecai and Margaret's house:**

Margaret smiled to herself, she was home alone. She felt like a teenager, there wasn't a six year old to keep from bugging his mother, there wasn't a husband, drinking soda and leaving a mess. She smiled, sitting on her couch, only to feel her phone buzz.

She lifted it. A text from her friend, Tania: _Hey gurl! How'd Bri's graduation go?_

Margaret smiled, lifting her phone: _It went great! Her speech put the whole room in tears! We should meet up!_

Tania texted back: _Sure! I'll be over at two_

Margaret smiled, setting her phone back on the cushion. Then turning on the TV. She flipped through the channels, then finally settling on a adventure movie.

In the middle of a awkward love scene, Margaret decided to make herself a snack, she headed out and went into the kitchen.

"Here we go. 1235 2nd Avenue" Slasher spoke, reading the directions.

Angel gulped, "I don't know if I can go through with this"!

The Mohawk man turned to him, "C'mon! We tie her up with duct tape and she'll be in your car"

Angel shook his head, "N-no. Tell CJ I quit"! He stomped away.

Slasher glared, "Wuss" He raised his leg and kicked as hard as he could against the door.

Angel heard Margaret's screams. He turned to see she was standing in the kitchen doorway with water and a grilled cheese in her hand.

Slasher smirked, "Well well, well little Margaret's been married for a few years now"

Margaret dropped her plate and bashed her glass against the wall, thrusting the shards of glass towards him, "Get away from me"!

He laughed, "How's your husband, Skinny Bones"?

The cardinal glared, "His name is Mordecai"! She thrust the glass towards him, warning him.

Slasher chuckled, reaching into his pocket, pulling out switchblade, "We can do this the easy way…or the hard way" He clicked the knife making the blade show.

Margaret backed up, "What do you want from me? I broke up with you! What could you possibly need"?!

The blonde man grinned, "CJ sent me"

Margaret gulped, "I should've known"! She backed up into the dining room, "How much is she paying you"?

Slasher grinned, "That's not important. What's important is you"! He took off into a sprint.

The cardinal screamed, flinging open the kitchen door and running into her kitchen. Slasher followed her, "Come on quietly Margaret. This will be a hell of a lot easier for you"! He lunged for her, grabbing her wing.

She screamed and thrashed, "GET OFF! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP"! The cardinal looked to see her cabinets, she got an idea. She shoved their bodies against the cabinets, causing Slasher's foot to break through one of the cabinet door and get caught on the wood.

Margaret thrashed in his grip while he struggled to get his foot out. Slasher felt her slipping out of his grip, he glared, pulling her closer. "Margaret! Stay still"!

The cardinal turned and cleared her throat, she opened her mouth and spat on his face. Slasher screamed, "YOU UGLY BITCH"! He went to wipe his face only for Margaret to slip through.

Margaret grabbed a chair and threw it at Slasher, "YOU DOUCHE"! She grabbed her son's booster seat and flung it at him. Then she made a run for the living room.

The cardinal ran to her phone on the couch. She quickly dialed 911. Slasher broke his foot free, he glared, "You're dead now"!

Margaret whimpered, looking over and finding Noah's nerf bat, she grabbed it and held for defense as Slasher came towards her. "911. What's your emergency"?

The cardinal gulped, "A man's attacking me"! Her voice trembled, "Send help! Please"! She dropped her phone and armed herself with the bat, "Slasher"!

Slasher grinned, reaching forward. Margaret swung the bat as hard as she could. Slasher chuckled, "It's nerf. You idiot" He grabbed her wing and bent it backwards.

She screamed, "SOMEBODY HELP! PLEASE"!

The blonde man shoved her on the ground, holding her hands behind her back, he grabbed the duct tape and taped her hands together, "Not so tough now, are ya"?

Margaret felt tears streaming down her face. She whimpered, "Please. Slasher. Please let me go"

"Sorry Miss Margaret" He spoke in a creepy singsong like voice.

Margaret looked to see her legs were still free, she took a deep breath then shoved her head back into Slasher's face.

Slasher fell to the ground, with blood leaking down his from his nose. Margaret yanked her wings, nothing. They were stuck, she took another deep breath and yanked her right wing. Prying it free. She screamed as the duct tape took some feathers along with it.

She looked around for anything that could be used against him. She looked to see Noah's toys. "_Only if I'm _desperate" She looked to see her stereo, she smiled, the glass door. "_Perfect_"

Slasher was still kneed on the floor, blood trickling faster down his face. Margaret shoved his head next to the glass door protecting the speakers.

The blonde man knew what she was planning, "Wait! Margaret! Don't"!

Margaret cooed, "Sorry Mister Slasher" She opened the glass door and slammed it on his face. The glass shattered all over Slasher's face, sticking into his cheeks, forehead and nose.

She stood up, looking at him, she smiled with satisfaction until she turned to see Angel, the blonde man looked down at Slasher, "I changed my mind" He threw a bag over Margaret's head.

She screamed, thrashing and shaking. Slasher and Angel pinned her down, reapplying duct tape to her hands and legs.

"Thanks" Slasher muttered, as they carried Margaret to their car. Angel popped open the trunk and threw Margaret in. "That's right you ugly bitch"

* * *

**Rigby and Eileen's house:**

In the middle of their Strong Johns tournament, they decided to take a break, "I can't even feel my thumbs" Rigby moaned as flexed his thumbs.

Mordecai nodded, "My eyes officially stopped blinking" He blinked his eyes, trying as hard as he could to keep them shut.

Down the stairs came Remy, wearing a crown and dragging a doll. "Pizza Princess needs pizza for fuel! Daddy"!

Mordecai chuckled, remembering Remy wearing that crown when she was a year old. "I still can't believe you made her a crown"

Rigby pointed to himself, "I'm the Pizza King" He pointed to Eileen, who was in the kitchen, ready to hand the boys more sodas, "Eileen's the Pizza Queen" He pointed to Remy, "And she's my little Pizza Princess"

Remy giggled, then looked at her uncle, "Uncle Mordo. Wanna play with me and Beefy"? She asked, lifting up the old wresting doll.

Rigby sighed, "I've told you his name is Beef Burrito. C'mon Emmy"

The mole giggled, squeezing the doll, "Wanna? Uncle Mordo"

Eileen smiled, "Sweetie. I think Daddy and Uncle Mordo wanna finish their tournament" She giggled taking her daughter's hand as she sat two fresh sodas down, "Maybe Mommy can finally wash Beef Burrito" She led her daughter out of the room.

In a distant the duo heard the little girl pout, "Pizza Princess not happy"!

They shared a laugh, Rigby smiled, "I love her. She's so cute"

Mordecai elbowed him, "All that teasing was worth it"

Rigby rolled his eyes, "Whatever! I'm just happy she turned out like Eileen"

"Why? How do you know"? Mordecai asked.

The raccoon smiled, "She's smarter then all of her class. She knows how to add and subtract! Geez! She's only three"!

Mordecai smiled, "Wow. She is smart"

Rigby nodded, "Yeauh"!

The blue jay and raccoon then began their tournament only for Mordecai's phone to ring. Mordecai answered, "Hello"?

A scream was heard, "MORDECAI! IT'S TANIA! MARGARET'S BEEN KIDNAPPED"!

Mordecai dropped the phone and bolted for his car-keys, "MARGARET! MY MARGARET"! He ran for the door.

Eileen and Remy peeked their heads out of the kitchen, Eileen spoke, "Mordecai"! She grabbed his hand, "Tell me what's wrong with Margaret"!

Mordecai stuttered, "She-she wa-was k-ki-kidnapped! Margaret's in danger"!

Eileen turned to Rigby, "Go with him! He's your best friend. I'll be here with Remy"

Rigby nodded, giving Eileen a kiss then Remy, "We'll find her" He ran for the door, "I'm coming with you"!

* * *

**CJ's lair:**

Margaret was sat in a chair, she felt scissors cut her duct tape, only for ropes to tie her around the chair. Finally the bag was lifted off her head.

CJ laughed, "Well, here is Mrs. Margaret Quintel. The woman who stole my lover" She giggled, "You did a number on my team. You broke Slasher's nose and twisted his ankle"

Margaret smiled, "Next time…send better kidnappers"

CJ laughed, "Oh how very funny. Ya know Margaret, while you were taking business school. I was taking Criminology. And in that class, I learned that revenge is a dish best served ice…cold" She giggled.

The cardinal glared, "So what are you gonna do? Kill me? Yea. Your other attempts were way better then this"

CJ giggled, "Oh no. No" She shook her head laughing, "No, I'm hitting you where it hurts. Like your baby girl" She slammed a file on the ground in front of Margaret.

The cardinal looked down. "What is that"?

CJ smiled, "Her mother's sperm donation record. I know Brianna's real father. And you'd be surprised" She lifted the file. "Now…about your baby boy? Noah"?

Margaret glared, "If you touch my son I'll-" She moved in the chair.

"Oh. We found your weakness. You have a soft spot for your son's safety. We know everything about Noah James Quintel. His friends, his teachers, his medical history" She added a wink at the end.

Margaret gasped, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SON"!? She screamed.

CJ laughed, "Hehe…well…remember when he was two? And he got very, very sick"? She giggled, "I injected him with a purple solution. He was suppose to die! He had a week left to live and you and Mordecai just noticed the bloody diapers"! She sighed, "My plan was foiled"!

Margaret glared, "Why are you so evil!? What is there to gain?! I'm trying to live a normal life but…but you're just being a bitch"!

CJ glared, "What is there to gain? Mordecai! I loved him! You broke his heart and what happened? He went crawling back to you! That's what pissed me off! And not only that! You two had a daughter! Thank god I found out she was adopted or you would've of seen a crazier CJ! Now you listen hear slut"! She glared at Margaret, "You broke him! You made him cry himself to sleep every night! Then…he went crawling back to you! AFTER THE WAY I TREATED HIM! I TREATED HIM LIKE ROYALTY! HE WAS THE BEST BOYFRIEND EVER AND YOU"! She slapped Margaret.

Margaret lifted her head, "He wasn't your boyfriend! He and you were just friends"!

CJ laughed, "Keep talking like that"! She raised her gun, "Noah's going to be here soon"!

* * *

**Ken's house:**

"Get back here Batman! Gotham needs your help"! Ken spoke, wearing a Superman cap.

Noah was wearing a batman cape with a batman mask, "Dude. You don't even wear a mask"

Ken chimed, "Shut up Batman! Now c'mon The Joker's going to blow up the city"!

Noah narrowed his eyes before jumping off the bed, "I'm a shadow of the night"

"Oh boys"! A feminine voice chimed, as the door opened, she gasped, "Oh I'm sorry"

Ken looked up, "What's wrong Madam"?

Ken's mom, Anna giggled, "I didn't realize Batman and Superman were here. Oh boy. I brought you boys some superpower juice" She giggled.

"No kryptonite right"? Ken asked.

Anna nodded placing her hand on her heart, "I swear Superman. And Batman. Your superpower juice wasn't touched by The Joker or Penguin. I made sure"

"What about The Riddler"!? Noah asked, very alarmed.

She giggled, "Yes him too"

Anna set down two cups of apple juice for the two boys, "I have a business call in five minutes. Can I count on you two to keep quiet for ten minutes"?

Noah and Ken nodded, "Sure Momma/Anna" The two boys replied.

Anna smiled, opening a box that was in her arms, and taking out four chocolate covered donuts, "If you two stay very quiet. This whole box will be yours" She giggled.

Noah took a bite out of the donut, "Ok! I'm quiet"! He whispered making the female beaver laugh.

Ken laughed as well, "We have to be very quiet"

Anna walked into the dining room and sat down, opening her laptop.

Ken quietly closed his bedroom door and turned his TV down very low so his mother wouldn't hear it.

Noah and Ken covered their mouths hoping to stifle the giggles when they watched Sponge Bob.

"The Krusty Krab Pizza is the pizza!" Sponge Bob sang making Squidward glare.

The window opened, Noah and Ken looked at each other then the window. "Did you see that"? Ken asked, lifting an eyebrow.

Noah nodded, very sacredly. "Maybe it was the wind"

Ken pointed, "U-uh. Noah…that's not the wind"

Luke appeared in the room, he smiled, flashing his teeth, "Look at my half-brother. All big and strong"

Noah looked at him, "Who are you"?

The white jay smiled, "Oh yea…the last time we met was when we were two"

Ken spoke, "Uh…Noah. Who is he"?

Luke smiled, "I'm his brother. His dad is my dad. But your mom isn't" He grabbed Noah's wing. "We're going"!

The blue jay went to swipe his wing back but Luke had a strong grip. He let out a cry, "Hey! Let go"!

Noah glared, squirming, "Let me go"! He cried.

Ken narrowed his eyes, "Get off of him"! He ran behind Luke and gripped the white jay's hair.

Luke turned to Ken, he tossed Noah to the side. Noah hit the wall and slid down the wall. He glared at Ken, as Luke's eyes turned bloodshot red. "Listen hear Pipsqueak! I know how you'll die" He cracked his knuckles, "It's by me"

Ken gulped, backing up. Luke followed, narrowing his eyes, "Now here's what's going to happen. I'm taking Noah and you're gonna cry and poop your pants. Runt"!

The beaver glared then remembered the cape, "You shouldn't be talking like that…to Superman"! He shoved Luke and ran to Noah, "Noah! Get up! Let's move" He turned to see Luke was glaring at him.

Ken lifted his buddy up and opened his door, dragging Noah's half conscious body to his mother, "MOMMA! HELP"!

Anna yanked her headphones off, "Ken? Sweetie. Was that you"!?

Luke glared, pushing the palms of his hands together, "Magnetism"!

Noah started to slip from Ken's grip, "Noah"!

The blue jay awoke and grabbed onto Ken's hands. "Dude"! He screamed.

Anna ran to her son's bedroom to see a bright light forming around a white bird while Ken was holding onto the kitchen table and Noah. "WHAT IS GOING ON"!? She screamed.

Ken's fingers slipped, "Noah"!

Noah was sucked into Luke's grip, the white jay sneered, "Mommy's going to love you"! He hopped out the window.

In a quick instinct, Noah grabbed the window sill, "Ken"! He screamed.

Luke pulled as hard as could. Ken ran and grabbed his best friend's hands, "Don't worry buddy"! He pulled.

Luke carelessly moved his wing. The window came crashing down on Ken's arm making him scream. Noah dropped his grip was taken away, "KEN"!

Anna rushed to her son, his arm looked badly broke. She winced, "We better get you to the hospital"!

Ken whimpered, "My best friend's in danger"!

* * *

**Mordecai and Margaret's house: **

Mordecai came to screeching halt in the car, he looked to see it was true. Police cars, ambulances were surrounding his house. "Oh no! No! No"! He raced to the house.

Rigby hopped out of the car, "Mordecai! Wait"! He called after him, he chased after his buddy.

Two cops saw Mordecai running into the house, "No! No! Sir! You can't enter this house"!

"I live here! Where's my wife"!? He whispered, knowing what Tania said was heartbreaking and true. Margaret was gone.

A cop sighed, "We found blood...broken glass. Looks like your wife put up a fight"

Mordecai fell to his knees, "Oh no" He wept quietly.

The second cop shot a glare at the first cop, "There's a chance she's still alive! I mean we didn't find a dead body or too much blood"

Mordecai sniffled until he looked up, noticing something by a picture of Mordecai and Margaret at their wedding. A letter. He lifted it, slowly opening it, "_We have Margaret. Come to the campground. We'll let her go if only you promise your hand in marriage to CJ. If not we'll snap her neck like a Slim Jim making Brianna and Noah watch. And PS. Noah may not be at Ken's house. Or Brianna at Victors- GBF JR" _

Mordecai gasped, "CJ has her" He turned to Rigby, "We gotta get the kids"!

Rigby nodded, "Right"! They sprinted for the car.

* * *

**Oh no! Will they be able to save Brianna in time? Will Noah and Margaret fight for their lives?! Will Rigby and all the other park family get pulled into this? Probably! Will Brianna ever find out her real father? What does CJ want with Daphne's sperm donation file!? Will all these questions be answered? We'll see!**

**-Ryan's out! (2 chapters left)**


	59. PART TWO OF THE END!

**Yep Part two! This is shorter but it's full of alot information! Don't worry! The finale will be longer. But we found who Brianna's father is! Yep! I bet a lot of you will be like "Why"!? LOL! I'm also updating We Don't Mix. And possibly New Neighbor...IDK but I'll try! I'm into this old show called The Critic. And I'm back into my old movie Batman and Scooby Doo. (Remind me to lend Hawkmeister a copy) LOL! Enjoy! **

**PS. Thanks LionLover23. Thanks for the birthday shout out! :)**

* * *

Mordecai drove so fast, he was lucky he didn't get pulled over, he zoomed to Rigby and Eileen's house.

Then slammed on the brakes making Rigby fly out of his seat and hit his face on the dashboard, "Dude! Chill out"! He screamed.

Mordecai glared, "My kids are in danger"! He pointed at Rigby's car, "Tell Eileen. Then drive to Ken's house. Grab Noah and tell him he needs to be with me"!

Rigby nodded, "Don't worry. Uncle Rigby to the rescue" He hopped out of the car and ran to his door only to get a cold feeling. He opened the door and yelled, "MORDECAI! SOMEONE BROKE IN"!

Mordecai got out of the car and ran to the door, "Oh my…"

The living room was wrecked. The sofa fell over and crushed the small coffee table, Remy's crown was on the ground, along with Beef Burrito. The videogames looked as if someone used them as a weapon. The cords were on the floor while the controllers were busted.

Rigby gulped, "Eileen?! Remy"? He called, until he stepped on a piece of paper, he lifted it up and glared, "_We have your family! Now bring Mordecai to the camp-site before we kill them both. And…don't bother looking for Brianna. CJ's already there -GBF Jr._"

"He…he took my family" He looked up at Mordecai, "Dude. CJ's at the party. We might as well just go the camp-site"

Mordecai nodded, "Yea. But we'll need some help" He shot his fist into the air, "No wait"! He repeated, "No! Dammit"!

Rigby glared at him, "What the hell are you doing"?

Mordecai pointed at his fist, "We could do that thing where we transformed into with the game controller and the playco arm boy. Remember"?

The raccoon nodded, "Oh yea. I think we have to fist bump together"!

Mordecai and Rigby raised their fists, "C'mon"! Mordecai was impatient.

It still didn't work. Rigby sighed, "Dude…hold on….maybe there is a saying like. How bout we say You've got the touch"!

Mordecai rolled his eyes, "Fine"

On cue they both shot their fists in the air, "You've got the touch"!

A big blue swirl lifted various things around the house, spinning them around and around. White jackets spun onto them. Mordecai smiled then held his wings out like Rigby. The game controller and the play co arm boy slid onto their arms. Two I'm Eggcellent hats flew on their heads. They smirked at each other as they dropped to the floor.

"Now let's save our families"! They raced out the door.

* * *

**CJ's lair:**

Luke ran into the room, "Mommy! Mommy! I got Noah"! He threw the blue jay in front of him.

CJ smiled, "That's my bunny" She bent down, "c'mere Noah" She took his wing, "Look at your mommy" She showed Noah to Margaret.

Margaret gasped, "Please! Just let him go! He's only six"!

CJ pointed to Luke, "He's only five. Now. Let's look a the wittle baby" She took his hand, "Follow Auntie CJ" She led him to a table, "Luke. I want Noah unharmed"

Luke smiled, pulling out duct tape, "I'll try Mommy"

Noah screamed, "GET AWAY FROM ME"! He hopped off the table, only for Luke to tackle him. He screamed, "I wanna go home! I wanna see Jade, Ken, James and Carlos" He whispered.

Luke smirked, "Ooh Jade.." He taped Noah hands to each other, "You like her"?

Noah turned red, "No! I don't"! He glared, he was getting tired of people asking if he liked her.

The white jay laughed, "Whatever you runt" He threw Noah to the side.

Margaret looked at her baby boy, tears welled up in her eyes.

"OW"! Eileen's screams echoed.

Margaret turned to see Angel, Slasher, with the whole park crew and Eileen and Remy.

"We got the other dudes" Slasher smiled.

Margaret looked at Eileen, she was holding Remy close to herself, Eileen had bruises on her arms and legs. Margaret looked up, "What do you want from us"?

CJ just looked at her watch, "Three…two…one"

"Hey! Let me go"! GBF JR. walked in with a bag in his grip, "Put me down"!

Margaret screamed, "BRIANNA! MY BABY GIRL"!

"Mom"!? Brianna sounded alarmed, "Mom! Help! What's going"?!

GBF Jr. emptied the bag, Brianna plopped to the floor, "Oof.." She stood up, "Mom! What are you doing here"?

Margaret sighed, "I got kidnapped"

Brianna looked up to see CJ, the cloud girl smiled, "Sorry we took you before you could dance with Connor"

The robin glared, "What's your plan this time"?

CJ giggled, "Oh very simple. I'm blowing up the town"

"WHAT"! Everyone shouted.

Margaret glared, "Why are earth would you blow up the town"!

The cloud girl giggled, "Well so Mordecai, Luke and I will be happy together"

Muscle Man shouted, "That's impossible! You couldn't blow up the town"!

CJ laughed, "Slasher, Angel, GBF JR. Luke. Tie them up" She turned around and pressed a few buttons on a remote. She clicked a button showing a picture of the cloud, "The cloud that's been in the air for awhile now? Well I've been stocking it up with electricity and explosives. By this rate. It could blow New York city up"

Skips shouted, "You mustn't blow something that big up, it could rip a whole into atmosphere and destroy our planet"!

CJ giggled, "Of course I know that Skips. But it should kill the remaining survivors from the blast. Like that house I hit, I was aiming for Alison's house. But I missed"

Muscle Man spoke up, "Why are you obsessed over Mordecai? He doesn't even like you like that"?

CJ glared, "You rotten piece of crap! He loves me"!

Starla chimed in, "No he doesn't! He loves Margaret"!

The cloud girl glared, "YOU'RE LYING! HE LOVES ME AND NOBODY WILL STAND IN OUR WAY"! She formed a lightning bolt, she threatened to throw it at the green people.

Marie started to cry, she was scared for her parents.

"OH SHUT UP"! CJ shouted at Marie.

Thomas glared, "Hey don't talk like that to my niece"

Jen gasped, "Thomas! Don't"!

CJ nodded, "Yea Thomas. You shouldn't mess with people like me! Bad luck will go to your girlfriend and friends"

Thomas glared, "No. I'm sick and tired of you messing with our lives! You should just quit! Mordecai doesn't love you"!

CJ glared, grabbing his throat, "College Punk"! She threw him across the room.

Thomas hit the wall and landed on the floor. Jen screamed, "THOMAS"!

The goat sat up, groaning in pain. CJ laughed, "Shouldn't mess with me" She looked over to see everyone was tied up. "Oh wonderful"

Brianna struggled, then looked a file by her mom's feet, "Mom? What's that"?

Margaret looked down, "Oh. Your mother's sperm donation file. Do you know about this"?

Brianna nodded, then turned to CJ, "Why do you have my mother's sperm donation file"!?

CJ laughed, "Oh I totally forgot you were here Brianna. I found out who your father is" She swiped it into her hands, "It's so obvious"

Skips spoke, "Hey I knew too. And it wasn't that obvious"

Brianna screamed, "WHO IS MY FATHER"!?

CJ laughed, "Well lucky you. I have a video of who he is" She pressed a button on the remote.

Brianna looked up, "What the.."?

* * *

**Flashback:**

Mordecai and Rigby were drinking at a bar. Mordecai was upset, "I can't believe Margaret has a boyfriend! This sucks" He moaned. "And I did the most disgusting thing I could ever do in front of her! Thanks for that solid" He glared at Rigby.

The raccoon sighed, "I hate going on dates with Eileen. You know that"

Mordecai sighed, "I'll be alone forever and ever while Margaret will be married to Angel" He put his head down on the table.

"Wha…what if you had a kid" Rigby stammered, letting the beer sink in.

The blue jay rolled his eyes, "Really? Ok. I'll knock up some stranger and we'll raise a baby. No. Dude" He put his head back on the table.

Rigby rolled his eyes, "Well there is a place where babies are placed into girls…I'm sure they do the same for dudes"

Mordecai slowly lifted his head, "What? Have a baby put inside me"?

The raccoon nodded, "Yes! I'm sure it works"

Normally Mordecai would slap Rigby for being so stupid but after a few beers, the plan made sense to the blue jay, "This may be the liquor talking. But let's do it"!

Rigby nodded, "Ok"!

They paid and stumbled out of the bar, Mordecai smiled, "This'll be great. I'll name it…Jason and we'll play videogames all day long"

Rigby nodded, "Ok! There it is"! He pointed to a sperm donation place.

The blue jay opened the door and walked up to the stand to see a nurse, "Is this the place where babies come from" He snickered at his own joke.

The nurse at the stand looked up at him, not really interested in the drunk blue jay's whereabouts for being here. "*sigh*I guess so…just fill up the cup and bring it back" She placed a cup on the stand.

Mordecai took the cup and walked up to Rigby, "T-they gave me a cup" He glared.

Rigby shrugged, "Just go into the bathroom and do whatever"

The blue jay walked into the bathroom and disappeared into the bathroom.

Later:

"Sir….Sir…" A voice echoed.

Rigby opened his eyes, "Wah?…" His eyes wandered around the room, "Where…where am I"? He groaned, "Uh…I got a wicked hang over" He placed his hand over his temple.

The man looked like a cop, "Hello Sir. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave"

Rigby nodded, "Oh…ok" He stood up, "Wait…where's Mordecai"?

The cop looked puzzled then nodded, "Oh the blue jay? We found him asleep in the bathroom, he completely trashed the bathroom, it was full of puke. I take that he wanted to donate"?

"Uh…sure…" Rigby groaned, not sure what he was talking about.

The cop smiled, "Oh good. We froze your friend's sample and we got him cleaned up and out of the bathroom"

Rigby winced, "Oh gross. Was he naked or something"?

The cop laughed, "No he was asleep on the floor with the sample on the counter"

Mordecai was escorted out of the room by another cop, "Rigby…" He called.

Rigby looked up, "Hey Dude"

The blue jay rubbed his head, "Aw man! My head is killing me! How'd we get here"?

He shrugged, "I don't know. I just remember going to the bar"

"*groan*Ugh…let's just get home. I don't know why we're even here" They headed out the door, just as a robin was walking in.

She accidentally collided into them, "Oops"! She blushed, "Sorry. I'm just heading in"

Mordecai waved, "Notta problem" He headed out the door.

Daphne headed to the counter, "Hi…I'd like to have a baby" She smiled.

The nurse looked up, the grumpy nurse was replaced with a overly excited one. "Well hi there! Ok! What kind would you like"!?

She smiled, "A baby girl, robin. I'd like a bird to be her father though"

The nurse walked to a door where all the sperm was held. She opened the door and looked at the labels: Species- Birds.

She smiled, looking, "Hm…you"! She swiped the bottle. And headed to Daphne, "Here you go"

Daphne smiled, "Thank you so much"! She headed out the door.

* * *

The video ended making the whole gang quiet, CJ laughed, "Did ya get it? We all found out Brianna's father"

Muscle Man spoke, "Holy crap"

Starla managed, "Wow"

Brianna's jaw dropped, "Mordecai's my father"

Margaret's beak parted, "Oh my god…I've been raising Mordecai's daughter"

Speaking of Mordecai, the door busted open, "CJ"! It was Mordecai and Rigby.

"Give up CJ! You lost"! Rigby shouted.

Mordecai looked to see everyone looking at him as if he was a freak, "What"?

Muscle Man choked out, "You're Brianna's father"

The blue jay laughed, "That's a good one Muscle Man" He turned to Margaret to see her, looking up at him. "You don't believe them…do you"?

Margaret shrugged, "I believe the videotape" She gave him a smile.

Brianna sat there, "You're my dad…" She breathed.

The blue jay gulped, "Brianna…what videotape is Mom talking about"?

Eileen chimed, "The one where you donate sperm when you and Rigby are drunk"

Mordecai paused, "Oh my…" He rubbed his head, "Holy crap! No…I couldn't be"

Skips nodded, "Yes you are Mordecai. I found that out when you first brought Brianna to the house"

The blue jay suddenly smiled, "Well then CJ. Looks like she really is my birth daughter! And that means I don't like you"

CJ laughed, "So is Luke. Luke's your son. So what about that"? She laughed then turned to Luke, "So now that you're here. KILL"! She shouted.

* * *

**Yea. I just wanted to make a big fight scene saved for later. So Mordecai is Brianna's father! Can you believe it?! I hope you guys stay tuned. The posting is coming soon. Only one more chapter until it's over!**

**-Ryan's out!**


	60. It's not over until I say so!

**Yes. I'm sorry friends. The ending has come. I'm very sorry. But don't be sad. There's one more chapter that have all my friends talking. And then we'll give you a little sneak peek of ACG or A Changing Generation. The sequel! Awesome! Now here's part 3! The ending! This has a been a long seven month project and hell I didn't even know I'd make it this far! Well enjoy!**

* * *

CJ laughed, "So is Luke. Luke's your son. So what about that"? She laughed then turned to Luke, "So now that you're here. KILL"! She shouted.

GBF Jr. ran for Margaret. She gasped then took a deep breath, "Quick"! She ripped the tape from herself, screaming in pain.

GBF Jr. laughed, "She's doing it to herself"!

Mordecai aimed his game controller hand, "Hey GBF Jr."! The bearded man turned, "You're out"! A red ray shot out of his hand.

GBF Jr. flew back into the wall right next to Thomas.

Mordecai rushed to his wife and daughter, "Hurry"! Mordecai gently and quickly unstuck the girls.

The blue jay looked at Brianna, "Gather up everyone and get out"!

Brianna glared, "I'm helping"! She ran away.

"BRIANNA CRYSTAL"! Mordecai shouted.

Margaret took his hand, "She's not a little girl! Let her help"! She turned and screamed, "C'mon GBF Jr.! That all you got"?!

Noah ran as fast as he could away from Luke, the white jay laughed, "Hehe just as I expected. You are a coward"

The blue jay whimpered. "Get away from me"!

"Don't worry! When I kill you! It'll be quick and painless" Luke chuckled.

Noah looked at his cape, "What am I doing? Batman never runs away" He turned to see Luke grinning. "I'm Batman"! He whispered, turning to his half brother.

Luke bared his teeth, "Let's finish this! Daddy will be all mine"!

Noah gulped, "Fine"! He reached into his pocket, widening his eyes, "…my balls"

The white jay grimaced, "Ew! Your balls"!

He pulled out a pokemon ball, he'd left in his pants pocket, "Don't make me use this"! He threatened.

Luke laughed, swatting the ball out of his hand and giving Noah a punch in the nose. Noah flew back and into the wall, "Oh c'mon Daddy's Boy! Can't handle me"?

The blue jay wiped the blood from his nose, he narrowed his eyes, "AHHH"! He ran towards him, throwing his fists into Luke's head and stomach.

Luke felt a fist to the stomach and groaned. "You idiot"! He pulled Noah's wing behind his back, "Hehe. Ironic huh? My older brother is the weakest"

Noah whimpered, looking down to see the pokemon ball, he threw his head back into Luke's nose making the white jay fall to the ground.

Noah grabbed the pokemon ball and chanted just like Ash, "Pikachu! I chose you"! He threw the ball and opened it.

The ball opened and rolled to Luke, the white jay started running, "Mommy"! The ball started pulling Luke in, "NOOOOOO"!

CJ turned to see her son getting sucked into the ball. Noah closed the ball and laughed, "Haha Batman won"! He threw the ball.

CJ glared, "You runt"! She ran to him, she grabbed him by the neck, "Is this what you want Mordecai"? She turned to him.

Noah whimpered, he struggled in her grip. The cloud girl pressed a button on her remote, to reveal a growing pit of lava. CJ held Noah out, "C'mon Mordo! Just say it and he'll be alive and healthy"

Margaret screamed, "NOAH"!

GBF Jr. grabbed her as she was distracted, she screamed, "Get off"! She thrashed in his grip.

He laughed, "Haha. Oh it's so cute when you try to fight back" He carried her to the lava pit. "C'mon Mordecai. Say you'll marry CJ and we'll let them go"!

Mordecai gulped, his son and wife were teetering on the edge, "Please don't kill them"! He got on his knees, "Please"!

CJ snapped her fingers, "Angel! Grab Brianna and Slasher! Bring out our visitor"!

The blonde man ran to grab the robin. "BRIANNA! RUN"! Margaret screamed at her daughter.

Brianna looked around and slid underneath Angel's legs, running to her park family. Angel glared, "C'mere you"! He ran after her.

The robin picked up Muscle Boy, "Spit! Spit"!

Muscle Boy spat on the floor, Brianna sat him down and hopped onto a chair. Angel ran after her, sliding over the spit. He fell forward, hitting the ground.

"WHAT AM I PAYING YOU FOR"!? CJ screamed.

Angel lifted his head, groaning, "I'm getting her, Boss.." He looked up to see Brianna with a chair. "Oh fuc-"

She slammed the chair down on Angel's head, "Ya don't mess with Brianna Crystal Quintel" She smirked. "C'mon CJ. How's this different from your other plans"?

CJ laughed, "Slasher"!

Slasher opened the door to reveal Jade, tied up and gagged. She screamed when she saw Noah. He screamed when he saw her. "Where do I put her"?

CJ smiled, pressing a button, a hook lowered. "Here's fine! And take the duct tape off"

Slasher took the tape off, she screamed, "Please take me home! I miss my mommy and daddy"!

CJ smiled, "Sorry Sweetie. You like Noah and Noah likes you"

Noah glared, "I DON'T LIKE HER"! He threw his feet into CJ's legs, "QUIT SAYING THAT"!CJ's hands went to her legs, "Ow! You little douche"! She reached for him, "C'mere you"! She swatted at him.

Noah looked up, the hook. He gulped, then backed up a few inches. CJ laughed, "Nowhere to run"!

The blue jay nodded, "Here's good"! He slid underneath her legs and jumped onto the hook, he turned and latched his black cape on the hook. He swung the hook towards Jade, "Gimme your hands"! He extended his hands.

Jade jumped up and grabbed his hands, "What now"?! She asked.

Noah smiled, "Easy! Kick your feet"! He yelled, "Duck"!

Mordecai and Margaret ducked as Jade kicked GBF Jr. and CJ in the face. They laughed as they spun around kicking GBF Jr.

CJ went to push the button on her remote, Margaret narrowed her eyes, punching the remote out of her grip, "You're not harming my baby"! She tackled CJ to the ground.

Muscle Man swung off his shirt, "Hey Slasher"! He threw his sweaty shirt at the blonde man.

Slasher turned and got a face-full of the shirt, "AH! Gross! It's all sweaty"! He backed up, accidentally backing up into the lava. "AHHHHHHH"! He fell down into the lava.

Marie and Muscle Boy wooed, "That's our dad! You know who else throws people into the lava?! Our Grandma"!

Starla giggled, then noticed CJ and Margaret fighting. She slid off her high-heel, "Margaret! Catch"! She threw the shoe.

Mordecai turned to see Angel getting up, he got up only for GBF Jr. to shove him on the ground, "You're not going anywhere Buddy Boy"

The blue jay looked up to see Jade and Noah swinging on the hook, "Thomas! Get the remote"! He screamed.

Thomas bolted for the remote. Angel pulled out a gun, "THOMAS! DON'T MOVE"! Jen screamed.

Thomas looked to see Angel had a gun, he backed up, getting close to the remote. Angel fired the gun. Thomas fell to the ground and grabbed the remote. "Skips"! He threw the remote.

The remote flew into the air, CJ looked up and shoved Margaret into the wall. The cardinal glared, finding Starla's high-heel, she threw it at CJ.

The cloud girl fell to the ground, feeling her head, "Did you just throw a shoe at me"!? She glared, pressing her palms together, forming a lightning bolt. "Prepare to die"! She threw the bolt.

"NOOO"! A red blur jumped in front of Margaret.

CJ looked to see the lightning bolt struck Brianna. The robin laid there, Margaret gasped, "Brianna! Brianna"! She shook her daughter, "Brianna"! She felt her daughter's chest. No sound or beat. Brianna was dead.

Everyone stopped fighting, Brad screamed, "BRIANNA"! He raced to the robin.

The quietness made Margaret turned to CJ. Tears rolled down her face, "No! No"! She glared, "NO! NO! YOU KILLED MY DAUGHTER! YOU BITCH"! She tackled CJ to the ground, grabbing her throat.

Brad ran to Brianna, "Brianna"? He lifted her head, his fingers ran through her red hair, "Bri"? Tears dripped down his face, "Bri! I'm sorry for being a jerk to your boyfriend"! He whimpered, "I really am…I only do that because I think of you like a little sister…"

Noah and Jade looked at Brianna, Noah had tears in his eyes. "Brianna"!? He started to cry.

Jade looked at him, Noah tried to stop crying but he couldn't. He lost his big sister, Jade dried his tears, "It's ok. Batman cries sometimes"

Noah sniffled, "I want my sister back"!

Skips pressed the button on the remote, Noah and Jade were moved to the ground and dropped. GBF Jr. glared, "Get that remote Angel"!

Thomas ran and jumped on Angel's back, pulling on Angel's hair, "No! No! You're not gonna harm my family"! He pulled as hard as he could.

Angel ran back and forth, "GET OFF OF ME"!

Remy giggled, "I wanna help"! She ran out of her mother's grip.

"REMY JOYCE GET BACK HERE"! Eileen screamed, chasing her daughter.

Remy crawled in front of Angel, and waited. Angel ran forwards, tripping over Remy. He stumbled forward and fell on the ground.

Thomas laughed, "Gotcha"! He pulled duct tape from his pocket and taped Angel's hands together.

Eileen swooped up Remy, "Remy! Don't run away ever again"!

Thomas smiled, "No. It's ok Eileen. She helped me out"

Remy nodded, "See Mommy! I was fine"

Thomas laughed only to turn to Angel, "Cookin time"! Angel shoved Thomas backwards.

Thomas stumbled backwards only to fall into the lava, "AHHHHH"!

Jen screamed, "THOMAS"! She ran forward to see no sign of him, "Oh no…Thomas!…I'm pregnant" She yelled into the lava pit.

No response. Thomas was dead. Tears welled up in Jen's eyes, "Oh no! Thomas"! She sniffled.

Angel laughed, "Don't worry! You'll join him"! He lifted her up.

Rigby let out a yell, "PUT HER DOWN"! He bared his teeth and bit Angel's leg.

Angel let out a yell, falling forwards. "Stupid raccoon"! He fell into pit, throwing Jen away from himself.

Rigby caught her and ran back to where the rest of the park crew was, "Remy! I'm so proud of you"! He kissed her forehead then ran back to fight.

CJ and Margaret had done both good numbers on each other. They'd hit, punched, bit, and pulled each other's hair. The cardinal pulled CJ's shirt and punched her in the eye then spat on her, "You took my precious baby girl! Now you're going to pay"! She grabbed a fistful of CJ's hair.

"GET OFF OF ME"! She screamed, "She wasn't even your daughter"!

Margaret glared, "You don't understand! When something depends on you, it trusts you! Brianna trust me enough and called me Mommy! You bitch"! She yanked CJ's hair as hard as she could.

The cloud girl brought her knees to her chest and kicked Margaret off. Margaret hit the controller system, she fell to the floor, "Destruction in one minute" The computer spoke.

Skips gasped, "Everybody out! The cloud and this place are going to blow"! He hit the door and punched it opened. "Everyone"!

Eileen scooped Remy into her arms while Jen sniffled, heading out of the room. Muscle Man and Starla grabbed their kids and ran. Benson, Audrey and Abbey ran to see Brad still holding Brianna's body, "Brad! We have to go"!

Brad screamed, "I'm not leaving her"!

Audrey screamed, "Bradley! Let's go! Please"! She ran to her son, she grabbed his shoulder. "She's gone! I'm sorry"! She pulled her son out.

Audrey was upset that Brianna was dead but she needed to get her family out of the building.

Mordecai gulped, "GBF Jr. don't you have a daughter"?

He nodded, "Yes. But who says I'm staying here"? He picked Mordecai up and threw him across the room.

GBF Jr. ran out of the room. "Destruction in 30 seconds" The computer spoke.

CJ laughed, "Haha! You all will die"!

Margaret looked up to see the hook, "No! Let's go Mordecai"! She shot CJ one more punch in the face and hopped on the hook. CJ lunged for her, Margaret swung the hook, CJ grabbed her foot, "Mordecai will be mine forever! Nothing will stand in my way"!

Margaret smiled, "You're right. Something will stand in your way" She spat on CJ's face.

CJ's hand went up to rub her face only for hand to slip, "NOO"! She fell down the lava pit, "I'll be back! Mordecai and Margaret! You'll see! I'll be back"!

Mordecai swiped the remote and pressed the button closing the lava pit. Margaret landed on the door and ran to hug her husband. They shared a passionate kiss, "10 seconds…"

Margaret ran to grab Brianna, they ran out of the building. Margaret looked at Brianna, tears filled up her eyes. "Oh my baby girl" She whispered.

Mordecai took her hand, "C'mon! This way"!

Meanwhile outside:

Audrey screamed, "Where are they"!?

Skips noticed how Noah was holding Jade's hand was that he was scared for his parents. Jade buried her face into the crook of his neck, "They'll be ok Noah! They're your parents"

Noah squeezed her hand tighter. "O-ok"

The building began to explode, Mordecai jammed his fist into the door, "GO"! Margaret carried Brianna while Mordecai jumped out.

They slid to their friends, "You guys are ok"! Benson yelled.

Pops cheered, "OH GOOD SHOW! JOLLY GOOD SHOW! Mordecai and Margaret are alright"!

Margaret adjusted her wings, Brianna was laying in her wings. The cardinal sniffled, "Brianna…"? She laid her daughter on the ground. She pressed on her daughter's chest, "Brianna"!

Brad sniffled, tears leaving his eyes. "No"! He dried his eyes.

At the sound of police sirens, two ambulances showed up. Margaret insisted, minding her bruises, for the ambulance to take Brianna instead.

"Did we lose anyone"? A paramedic asked.

"MY BOYFRIEND THOMAS"! Jen cried, tears streaming down her face.

The paramedic nodded, "We'll scope out around the building. Seeing if anyone escaped besides you guys. Do you know who was responsible for the explosion"?

Mordecai nodded, "Cloudy Jay Gale and Garret Bobby Ferguson Jr."

The cop nodded, writing down the information, "We'll be on Garret Bobby Ferguson Jr., his dad was a wacko"

* * *

After riding the ambulances, everyone had their injuries looked at. Margaret had her bruises and cuts tended to, while Noah and Jade had their injuries looked at. They sat on the table, "Noah…your parents are ok…" She looked at their hands still linked together.

Noah sniffled, "Just until my sister's ok"

Jade smiled to herself, "I don't mind"

The blue jay sighed, "Ok…you know how Batman has friends…like Ken is Robin, and…well…you could be Batgirl"?

Jade turned a brighter shade of pink, "Ok" She giggled.

The park crew sat in the waiting room, after their injuries were checked. They were waiting for Brianna. To see if she was ok.

Dr. Ritz came out of her room, Margaret and Mordecai stood up, "Is she ok"!? Margaret asked.

Dr. Ritz shrugged, "We're doing the best we can but…medicine can only do so much" He went back into the room.

Brianna had a oxygen mask and an ivy in her. She took deep breaths, Dr. Ritz checked the clipboard, "I've known you all your life Brianna. You can pull through this"

A robin appeared in the doorway, "Is this Brianna Quintel's room"?

Dr. Ritz nodded, "Yes…and you must be.."?

She giggled, "I'm Daphne Henderson. Let me see the little cutie" She walked over to Brianna. "Hi Brianna. It's Mother" She stroked Brianna's cheek.

As if it was a miracle, Brianna's eyes fluttered open, "M-Mother"?

Daphne smiled, "That's right. Hi. You're a amazing girl you know that? Mommy loves you. She's proud of you. And knows you'll do great things"

Brianna smiled, "Thank you. I love you too Mother. But…I also love Margaret like my mom"

Daphne nodded, "I understand. You do not need to feel ashamed if you call Margaret your mom. I'm ok with it. And I love you Sweetie" She gave Brianna a kiss. "Stay close with your friends"

That made Brianna's eyes widened, "Connor! Oh my god! I was suppose to dance with him! Mom! He'll hate me"!

Daphne smiled, "Don't be scared. He'll forgive you. I love you" She left the room.

Brianna whispered, "I love you Mother"

Dr. Ritz smiled at her, "I'll get your parents" He headed into the hallway.

Soon enough, everyone ran into the room, cheering and crying. Brianna was ok. Margaret hugged her as well as Brad, Benson, Mordecai, Noah and even Jade.

Skips smiled at her, "I always knew you were Mordecai's daughter"

"Then why didn't you tell us"? Mordecai asked.

The yeti shrugged, "I kept trying but…I decided Brianna needed to learn this on her own"

Brianna smiled, "That does explain a lot Daddy"

He nodded, "It does. Like when you were little and you'd cry unless I fed you breakfast…and how you snore"

Brianna glared, "I don't snore"!

Noah nodded, "Yes you do"! Jade giggled at his joke.

Mordecai smiled, "I'm proud of ya Bri. If anyone should take on a cloud girl and her minions. Then I'm proud" He smiled.

Margaret giggled, "Hey! I took her on with a shoe" She turned to Starla, "Thanks"

Starla smiled, "I'm just proud of my little Stan and Brianna's technique"

Brianna smiled, "Thanks Starla"

Noah looked at Jade, "I'm sorry you got dragged into this Jade"

Jade giggled, "Are you kidding?! I had the time of my life"!

"Would someone please explain to me who's pregnant"? Said a voice.

They all looked and cheered. It was Thomas.

Jen ran to him, crying, "THOMAS"!

"JEN"! He took her into his arms.

She had tears streaming down her face, "This is impossible! You burned into the lava"!

Thomas shook his head, "Oh no…actually there's a hole on the side of the lava pit and snuck in there and crawled out"

Benson smiled, "Welcome back to the park Thomas"

Mordecai smiled, "Great to have ya back Thomas"!

Jen smiled, "And you'll be a father Thomas"!

Thomas's eyes widened, "Y-you m-mean we're having a baby"!?

She nodded, "Aren't you excited"?!

Thomas nodded, "Yep" He gave her a kiss, then patted her belly, "I'M A DAD"!

Margaret turned to Brianna, "Now what do you want to do"?

Brianna smiled, "I think I have a idea"

* * *

**Connor's house:**

Connor sat on his bed, sighing. It'd been a while since he saw Brianna. She ditched him at the party. Frankie said that Victor disappeared too. Obviously Brianna had fallen for the blonde. He sighed, tears welled up in his eyes. "I knew she'd fall in love with him" He sighed.

Then…music started playing:

_Here I am waiting, I'll have to leave soon, why am I holdin' on_.

_We knew this day would come, we knew it all along._

_How did it come so fast._ _This is our last night, but it's late and I'm tryin' not to sleep_

Connor ran to the window to see Brianna in a yellow dress. With Mordecai playing Daylight by Maroon 5 on a boom box toilet.

Brianna smiled, shrugging, "May I have this dance"?

* * *

'_Cause I know, when I wake I will have to slip away_"

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go. But, tonight I'm 'gonna hold you so close_

'_Cause in the daylight, we'll be on our own._

_But, tonight I need to hold you so close_

_Here I am staring, at your perfection in my arms; so beautiful_.

_The sky is getting bright, the stars are burnin' out_.

_Somebody slow it down. This is way too hard,_

'_cause I know when the sun comes up I will leave._

* * *

Connor rushed down the stairs to his girlfriend, Margaret, Noah, Jade and Brad watched, smiling.

He took her hands, she placed her hands on his shoulders, he placed his wings on her hips, "I owe you" She whispered. Slowly the two danced.

* * *

_This is my last glance that will soon be memories_

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go. _

_But, tonight I'm 'gonna hold you so close_

'_Cause in the daylight, we'll be on our own. But, tonight I need to hold you so close_

* * *

Connor smiled, "Is it too early to say I love you"?

She shook her head, "Nope never" She giggled, "I love you too"

* * *

_I never wanted to stop, because I don't want to start all over, start all over._

_I was afraid of the dark, but now it's all that I want, all that I want, all that I want And when the daylight comes I'll have to go. But, tonight I'm 'gonna hold you so close_

'_Cause in the daylight, we'll be on our own. But, tonight I need to hold you so close_.

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go. But, tonight I'm 'gonna hold you so close._

'_Cause in the daylight, we'll be on our own. But, tonight I need to hold you so close_

* * *

Brianna smiled, looking into Connor's eyes. They slowly leaned in, closing their eyes and they kissed. Mordecai smiled at Connor then looked at Margaret, giving her a peck on the lips. Jade looked at all the kissing couples, "Uh…Noah"?

Noah nodded, "Yea. Kissing. Gross" He muttered.

Jade face-palmed. Then gave him a hug.

Skips sighed, as he got into his car, "Our adventures have only began"

* * *

**Yep Brianna got the dance with Connor. Thomas is alive! Oh thank god! Jade tried to get Noah to kiss her! Aw! Sorry but he's Cassie's man...for now ;). Don't go anywhere because I have another chapter coming up! All my friends are here to celebrate my birthday! It's pretty cool. We got Amber, Lily, Ian or Darcy, Lindsey, Seth and me! You'll see alot of behind the scenes...I guess? IDK but we'll add in a little sneak peek**

**See ya next chapter!**

**-Ryan's out!**


	61. Keep Ya Coming Back For More

**Hello Ryan here! We're gonna do this a little bit easier! With me, I have my best friend, Darcy A.K.A Ian. **

**Ian: This is stupid. Can't you just end the story there?**

**Me: No I want them to see how this all started.**

**Ian: *rolls eyes* Fine then. Then let's go back in time.**

**Me: Well. Ok. **

**A Change Between us was based on Life as we know it. (Look it up if you don't know) **

**Ian: Ryan and me were watching it and for a few weeks Ryan had been reading fan fiction about Regular Show. She turned to me and said what if Rigby and Eileen adopted a kid and fell in love?**

**Me: **

**Rigby and Eileen were the first for me to think of. I began thinking, of what and how the baby would be adopted. I wanted to put Eileen wanted to buy a baby but…I needed to add Rigby in. **

**Ian: So Ryan tells me to call Lindsey and we'll write a fan fiction. **

***Lindsey comes over***

**Lindsey: You guys talking about me now?**

**Me and Ian: Yes? You had other plans for the FF.**

**Lindsey: Oh yea. I told Ryan don't use Rigby and Eileen because. I'm the only Rigleen fan here out of all of them.**

**Ian: *rolls eyes* Just tell them personally!**

**Me: *slaps forehead* why didn't I think of that?! Ok! Lindsey! Type in your personal thoughts!**

**Lindsey:**

**Hi! Ya'll probably know me from typing a few chapters. I typed the one part in moving away. Where they have sex. Yea anyway. So Ryan wanted to make a animation about this but we didn't know how. So we read it in our voices. I play Katy, Patty and Anna. **

**Katy's a lot like Eileen, timid, shy. But ya know. She's a cat. Patty is GBF Jr's daughter. But with blonde hair. Her father tried to sabotage her to join his side. Anna is Ken's mother. She's not much in the story.**

**Ian:**

**Heyy Directioners! Just kidding! I'm Darcy! Or Ian. I call Ryan Anthony. I did not type at all. I decided that I'm good at thinking, I thought of Brad beating up Connor and Brad threatening Patty's gang. I have no idea why Ryan puts up me, in the story. Yes. That was. I was the Mexican girl wearing a One Direction sweater, calling Ryan, Lt. Dumbass. Hahaha.**

**Seth:**

**Hey! I'm Ryan's boyfriend or…beau! You've probably heard of me because she has boy trouble! Like Lindsey says. We do voices, I am the voice Connor! Yes…it took forever to get the stuttering down. I also do Brad's voice, Ken and Noah. I thought that Mordecai and Margaret could have a baby. I mean c'mon, was Brianna gonna be their only child. YOU'RE WELCOME! WITHOUT MY VOTE THE BABY WOULD'VE BEEN A GIRL! HAHAH!**

**Amber:**

**Sup! You probably haven't heard much from me. Because I'm sorta new. Haha. I joined probably after chapter 32 was posted. I do the voice of Jen, James and Carlos. I'm pretty good at doing the voices of little boys. Though Jen's little bundle of joy is going to be voiced by my best friend Lily! How awesome is that?! Here's Lily now!**

**Lily:**

**Greetings! Yes as Amber said. I'm doing to voice of Jen and Thomas's baby. We have a name but…we're not allowed to tell you. Plus out of Brianna's friends. We'll have a teen pregnancy. You'll never believe it! Anyway I do the voices of Tristan, Cassie, and Beth…and most of the teachers.**

**That leaves it to me: Ryan:**

**At first I was a little nervous about clicking publish story. I was scared some people would make fun of me. But I'm glad that I did. I met awesome friends, Hawkmesiter, Atol123, Lionlover23, and many more! Thanks for making my first story on FF the best! Now I promised you a preview. And you're getting that damn preview!**

* * *

"Oh yea! You got nothing Noah! You got nothing"! Jade laughed, looking at the basketball.

Noah laughed, trying to keep an eye on James and Ken, "Carlos"! He threw the ball.

The blonde canary caught the ball, dribbling, "Whatcha got Ken! Whatcha Ken"!? He laughed the smaller mammal.

Ken glared, "I got this"! He swatted the ball out of Carlo's hands.

"Go Tambry! Quit sucking her thumb"! Carlos shouted, as he ran after Ken.

The little goat girl pulled her finger out of her mouth, chasing after Ken. "Me! Me"!

Ken threw the ball into the basket, Jade, Ken, Tristan and Beth cheered.

Jade teased Noah, "We won! We won"!

The blue jay rolled his eyes, Cassie ran from her spot on the bench, "Oh you did awesome" She gave him a peck on the cheek.

The flamingo sighed to herself. "Yuck. Get a room"

Cassie laughed, "Isn't Noah cute"?

Jade rolled her eyes. Tambry ran over to her, "Don't be sad Jade. I'm sure Noah likes you as his buddy"

"_Friendzoned!_" The flamingo sighed.

* * *

**Don't worry it'll have old characters too. Jade is jealous that Cassie and Noah are going out. If you're wondering how old they are. It's been four years since ACBU ended. So Tambry is four, aka TAMBRY IS THOMAS AND JEN'S DAUGHTER! If you did not get that! So Brianna and her gang are going to highschool! OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Brianna: Am I still dating Connor?**


End file.
